My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: Ever wonder what MLP: FiM would be with some anime characters now included in its plot? Wonder no more in this serious telling of a pony world with our favorite anime characters in it! Ep. 28 - The island burns, our heroes gathered, but our captain is not finished yet. How will the Straw Hats and their allies escape this inescapable situation? Can Luffy defeat Lucci?
1. Pilot

**Author's Note: Greetings! My name is Hotspot the 626th bringing another crazy story to FF community! I've recently (a little over a year now) became a fan of My Little Pony. And when I mean fan, I don't mean Brony. I'm pretty sure I don't fall under that category. Anyway, I do like MLP, its a very good show with a lot of imagination, good life lessons, good humor, and good stories. Definitely a shining cartoon jewel in an otherwise dull programming on TV, excluding anime. Which is how I started watching it in the first place.**

**And as such, I've read a few fanfics on this site of My Little Pony. A few are in my favorites. I think most of the good ones are on FiMFiction XD Anyway, I also looked for any good crossovers, but I have yet to find any that are (to me) interesting.**

**So, I had tried to write a crossover my favorite pirate crew, the Straw Hats, with my new interest. At first, I had nothing. But then, suddenly inspiration (and boredom) led to this story.**

**Now for some important stuff:**

**1\. Straw Hats are part of the main cast that will feature in these chapters.**

**2\. Not just One Piece, but a few other animes will also be featured. At current: Naruto, Fairy Tail, and maybe Sword Art Online (I've got something, trust me.) Characters from other animes will be recurring characters**

**3\. While I will take anime suggestions, it's ultimately my decision. I'm not gonna suddenly overcrowd the MLP world with anime characters.**

**4\. Should the the idea of pairings come up, please direct them towards the actual MLP cast. Most of the anime characters will have one should I choose to include such. Also, I don't do same-sex pairings.**

**5\. Since I'll be using most of the episodes of MLP as a guide, I feel to change certain aspects of certain episodes beyond just including new characters. I hope you like them.**

**I think that's all I want to say about that. I hope that you all enjoy. And please, if there is some kind of pony grammar problem (or anything else) please tell me in your review.**

**And now...Read, Review, and one with the the show!**

* * *

Wealth

Fame

Power

Gold Roger, the King of Equestria, had this and everything else the world had to offer. With his nieces, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, he ruled justly over the ponies of Equestria. He gave his nieces power over the Sun and Moon lowering and raising them each day. However, the young Princess Luna seeing how all ponies praised the sun yet slumbered through her beautiful night grew jealous of her older sister. In her jealousy, she became corrupted turning into Nightmare Moon. As Nightmare Moon, she sought to overthrow not only her sister, but the king as well. With a sadden heart, the older sister used the Elements of Harmony to seal her sister away into the moon. The king was saddened by this turn of events. And so, a thousand years pass by…

* * *

Canterlot, Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns:

After a year of classes, studies, and private tutoring from Princess Celestia herself, Twilight Sparkle had become quite accustom to her new life in Canterlot. She enjoyed every minute of learning, especially with the princess. Though it was not without its hardships. She missed her parents, but they would come for a 'Family Weekend' being is hosted every month or so. She also missed her brother Shining Armor, who had gone to Cadet School to one day be in the Royal Guard. She still had Miss. Smartypants, but she had no pony to call her friend. It is not like she did not try. Rather, the other unicorns found her a little odd. Some ponies were just plain stuck up. All she had was her teachers, Spike the baby dragon who she hatched, and Princess Celestia. Not many of them would or could play with her when she would like.

But soon, all that changed with a chance encounter.

On this day, young Twilight was heading to the school library to borrow a book for an upcoming test. While receiving the basic book on the subject, Twilight was a pony that liked to expand her knowledge showing off her skills in learning magic. She entered the library, a place she practically called her 'second home'. She went straight to the desk librarian unicorn.

"Excuse me?" Twilight asked to the librarian. "Could you help me find 'The Art of Teleportation' please?"

"Yes, I can. Just let me check if we have it." The librarian said. She turned away from Twilight for a bit as she checked through the library system for the book. Eventually she returned to the young filly, smiling. "We have one copy left." She said before handing a card over to Twilight with magic.

"Thank you!" Twilight said happy. She took the card with her magic and then happily trotted off.

It didn't take long for Twilight to find the section where the book was. It was practically her second home for her. As she scanned the bookshelves she eventual found the book. As she picked the book up with her magic somepony else was doing the same. Twilight gasped and looked to see who it is. The pony was a unicorn mare, much older than her, with a purple coat and black mane. She had piercing brown eyes. Her cutie mark was a book with a flower on the cover.

"Oh!" gasped Twilight as she receded her magic off the book. "I'm sorry." The book then floated over to the older pony, who looked at the book quizzically. The pony then smiled, and floated the book back to Twilight, surprising the filly.

"I have already read this one." The mare said wearing a friendly smile.

"Thank you." Twilight said grateful, but sounding a little stunned.

The mare nodded before she trotted off pass the filly. Twilight gasped when she saw stacks of books following behind her. Twilight was incredibly amazed by the sight. Driven by her curiosity, she followed the mare placing her book in her saddlebag. Twilight watched the older pony for a distance. She watched as the purple mare seem to breeze through bookshelves taking books, looking at them, and then either putting them back or keeping them. Twilight wondered what the mare wanted with so many books. Along the way, Twilight watched as some ponies interacted with her. Most of them looked afraid of her. Even Twilight wasn't avoided by her peers. Twilight couldn't understand why, and it didn't seem to bother the mare. Eventually, the mare found a secluded place and set her books around the table. As she got cozy, she began reading a book. The mare spoke up.

"Would you like to join me, Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight was caught off guard and slipped from her hiding place. She quickly picked herself up, but looked at the mare surprised. _'How does she know my name?'_ Twilight thought. She then stepped forward revealing herself to the mare.

"Hello." The mare spoke nicely.

"How did you know my name?" asked Twilight a little worried.

The mare smiled. "I have been told quite a bit about you from…"

"Hello, Robin."

Twilight turned and gasped when she heard the new voice, who she recognized instantly. Walking out from the aisle was Princess Celestia, the regal alicorn princess. Twilight gasped again. "Princess Celestia!?" Twilight shouted loudly in surprise.

Celestia turned hearing her name, and smiled seeing who it was. "Oh, Twilight. What a surprise to see you here." She said with a slight chuckle.

The mare, Robin, chuckled as well. "She's practically a regular here."

"I have you met yet?" Celestia asked to the mare.

"We just did."

"Twilight." Celestia called out softly. The little filly rushed to the princess' side. She was curious as to what the princess wanted with her.

"Yes, Princess Celestia?"

"I would like to meet a special friend of mine." Celestia said as she push the little filly forward towards Robin. "This is Nico Robin. She is a talented young mare with a talent for archeology."

"Archeology?" Twilight said with much intrigue. "That's the study of pony past."

Robin nodded, "You are very knowledgeable for a filly your age."

Twilight blushed. "Well, I wanted to know what kind of jobs I could do. Archeology was interesting." She said bashfully. She hesitated to continue. She didn't want to say that she didn't have any interest in the subject.

"I understand, it wasn't for you, was it?" Robin said insightful.

Twilight gasped as if the mare had read her mind.

The princess chuckled amused. "It's alright, my faithful student, she seems a little distant, but she is actually very caring." She told Twilight.

Twilight looked at her tutor surprised. "But then, why were the other ponies avoiding her?"

Celestia's smile turned into a frown. Before she could say anything, Robin produced a chuckle that signal her amusement.

"You are very observant, Ms. Student." Robin said teasing. "I do not have the best standing amongst my peers and those older. I am a bit of an outsider here."

Twilight could understand the older pony. She didn't have the best relationship with her peers, and she felt like an outsider. She felt a sense of kinship with the older pony.

"I hate to interrupt you." Celestia spoke to Robin. "But I was hoping that you could babysit 'those' three again."

Twilight looked up at her mentor. _'Those three?'_ She thought confused.

"I didn't realize that they were visiting?" Robin said a little surprise understanding what the princess was saying.

"Well, you know him. Anything to be away from the king." Celestia said with a giggle.

Robin smiled and nodded. "Alright, when will you need me?" She asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, immediately." Celestia said solemnly.

"Very well." Robin said as she closed the in front of her.

"It'll only be for a short while." Celestia promised sympathetically as the mare took her leave. "I'll have the librarian keep your books here for when you return."

Twilight watches the older mare leave. Again, she is brimming with curiosity.

Celestia walked up next to her student. She looked down at her and saw her curiosity. Celestia smiled. She then gave her a nudge. "Twilight, how about you join her." She said with encouragement. "You can make friends with her and her charges."

"But princess, I need to study for…"

"You will have plenty of time to study. I'm sure you will do well on the test." Celestia stated encouragingly. "This would be a great opportunity to make friends."

"But…"

"No buts." Celestia said cutting Twilight off. She then looked up towards Robin. She called out before the mare was out of range. "Robin! A moment."

The mare stopped and turned. The princess walked over bringing the filly along with her. She had to use magic to drag Twilight as she tried to go against her mentor's wish. "If it's not too much trouble, could you take Twilight with you?"

"It would be no trouble." Robin agreed willingly.

"But…But…But…" Twilight repeated in desperation. She looked between her mentor and the older hoping either one of them could change their minds, but their came none. "…Fine." Twilight sighed.

"Excellent. Have fun." Celestia said joyfully as he student walked away with the mare.

* * *

Robin and Twilight walked through the streets of Canterlot completely silent. Twilight was way too nervous to speak to the mare. On the other hand, Robin simply did not mind if the girl spoke to her or not. As they trotted towards their destination, Twilight notice that, much like the ponies in the library, other ponies avoided them. They even looked afraid. Again, it was all directed at Robin. While Twilight could understand that the mare had a personality that could intimidate even the Royal Guard, but it seemed that there was something more to the mare than just her personality that frightened them. Twilight wondered if maybe it had to do with the princess' request.

"Um, Ms. Nico?" Twilight asked cautiously.

Robin did not respond. She did turn to look at Twilight, showing that she had her attention.

"Um, the princess asked you to look after some pony?"

"Yes." Robin replied quickly and straightforward. She then got a rather devious if not playful smile. "You could say I'm watching over three little Monsters."

Twilight stopped in shock. She gasped, "M-M-Monsters!" Her imagination began to take hold in her mind. Images of three very different monsters appeared. The sight frightened the filly.

"Yes. They are quite untamable and wild." Robin added on.

"W-Wild? Untamable!" Twilight repeated scared. The images in her mind soon changed into something even scarier than before.

"In fact, they only ever listen to me, the king, the princess, or the old general, Monkey D. Garp."

"You mean…the Earth pony general that could even take on a full-grown dragon!" Twilight gasped in shock.

"They very same."

Instantly, Twilight became depressed and hopeless. _'Why did the princess make me join her?'_ Twilight thought as she silently cried her hopeless tears.

Throughout this, Robin had observed the young filly. She couldn't help but chuckle as if it were all just a joke of some kind.

Eventually, the two ponies arrived at their destination; Canterlot Gardens. This surprised Twilight. "Here?" questioned the young filly worried.

"Yes." Robin said before walking in. Not wanting to be left behind, Twilight followed.

'_This can't be where they keep wild, untamable, monsters.'_ Twilight thought to herself as her young mind became frantic. She was really confused.

As they walked through the gardens they passed under an archway. Suddenly, a bucket of water fell upon Twilight. "Aaah!" screamed the filly in shock

Robin looked at the filly, but she didn't seem surprised. She then took a moment to look up to where the bucket fell. "Hmm. I thought they would try something." Robin commented.

Now dripping wet, young Twilight was mad. "Who did this?" asked Twilight.

Then, there came the laughing. Twilight looked over to a nearby bush where the laughing was coming from. Twilight stomped her way towards the bush. She moved around the bush. Who she found was three male colts, one unicorn pony, one Pegasus pony, and one Earth pony. They all looked to be roughly the same age as her or even a little older. The unicorn pony had an orange coat with a messy black mane. He also had freckles across his face and his cutie mark was a royal crown on fire. The Pegasus pony had a royal blue coat with a yellow mane cut short. He wore a top hat, he had one missing tooth, and his cutie mark was a white bird in flight. Finally, the Earth pony had a red coat with a messy black mane. He wore a straw hat, had a stitched cut underneath his left eye, and his cutie mark was a simplistic, grinning skull-and-crossbones wearing a straw hat, much like the one the colt was wearing.

"That was hilarious!" laughed the orange coat colt.

"Yeah!" said the royal blue coat colt.

"That was fun!" shouted the red coat colt cheerfully.

Twilight blushed with embarrassment, but still seething in anger. She was about to yell at the colts.

Before she could, Robin stepped forward. She smiled towards Twilight reassuringly before addressing the three colts. "Now, boys." She said sternly. "That was nor very nice. I can handle one of your pranks and jokes, but Ms. Twilight Sparkle cannot."

The boys immediately stopped laughing hearing the mare. They looked as if they were caught, which they were. They quickly moved from behind the bush and stood in front of Robin. Twilight was completely surprised by their action. As if they respected the mare.

"S-Sorry, Robin." The colt said in earnest.

Robin smiled. "Good, now apologize to her." She said pointing to Twilight.

The colts turned and lowered their heads towards Twilight. "We're sorry." All three boys said two of them sounding a little forced.

Twilight wasn't sure what to say. As little experience she had in making friends she had even less with boys. She wasn't sure if she should accept their apology or continue to be mad at them.

"I wouldn't expect much." Robin said speaking to Twilight. She spoke with an amused smile. "They will most likely end up doing this again at another point."

"Hey!" shouted the orange and red colts.

The blue colt just nervously chuckled to himself knowing that it was all too true.

"Now then," Robin said as she seated herself under a tree. "I'm sure you know why I'm here, so please do not do anything you might regret."

"Yeah, yeah." The three colts said with bored tones.

"And also, Ms. Twilight will be joining you." The colts looked at Robin with surprise. The mare continued, "So play nice." She then pulled out a book and began to read it.

The colts sighed with relief.

"I'm going to read too." Twilight proclaimed as she trotted off in a huff.

As Twilight walked away, she did not notice her book suddenly floated out her bag by magic. Twilight noticed this and gasped, "Hey!"

"What's this book?" asked the orange colt looking at the book curiously.

"Give that back!" shouted Twilight as she used her own magic to take the book back.

"Ooh, gimme!" The red colt jumped and took the book.

"Hey!" shouted Twilight.

The red colt looked in the book. He frowned, "Aww, there's no pictures in this book."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Of course! It's a serious book for learning the basics of…"

"Boring!" shouted the red colt. He then tossed the book.

"Hey!"

"Keep-away!" shouted the orange colt excitingly. He then took the book with his magic and hightailed it away.

"Wait up!" shouted royal blue colt as he hovered behind the other colt.

"Yeah!" cheered the red colt taking the rear.

"Get back here!" shouted Twilight as she gave chase.

Robin took a momentarily took a glance at the young ponies as they ran through the garden. She stifled a chuckle. "Have fun." She said to no one. She then continued to read.

Twilight chased the colts throughout the section of the garden they were in. She was getting pretty angry with the immaturity of the colts. She eventually got an idea. When the Pegasus colt tossed the book, Twilight used her magic to grab the royal blue colt's hat.

"Hey!" shouted the colt in surprise.

"Ha! Now I have your hat." Twilight said smugly.

The royal blue colt's jaw dropped in shock. The other two colts laughed. "Awesome! Keep-away from Sabo!" shouted the orange and red colts joyfully.

Twilight was surprised by the colts.

"Ah, come on guys." Sabo whined.

"Nightlight! Toss it over here!" shouted the red colt waving his hoof.

"My name is Twilight!" shouted Twilight irked. She then unintentionally threw the hat with her magic towards the colt.

"Got it!" The red colt laughed as he caught the hat.

"Nice toss!" said the orange colt.

"Oh, um, thanks." Twilight said embarrassed by the compliment.

"Luffy! Give me back my hat!" Twilight looked back as she saw that royal blue colt chase after the red colt. The red colt just laughed as he ran.

"Come on!" Twilight watched as the orange colt ran passed her inviting her to come along with a smile.

Twilight was overcome with a weird sense. She had thought that they were monsters (not her fault), then just bullies, but now she felt that they were just being playful. Even with her body still wet from their earlier prank, she felt a strange sense of acceptance. Forgetting her book and even her test, Twilight galloped along with the colts laughing along with them.

This game lasted for an hour. Constantly the target of the keep away shifted between the four of the young ponies. Eventually, the young ponies tired themselves out. They all laid beneath the tree that Robin was sitting under. They were breathing heavily, but they each had a smile or grin plastered across their faces.

"That…" Twilight said between huffs. "Was fun!"

"Shishishi! Yeah!" agreed the red colt with a laugh.

"It was especially fun with you joining us…" The orange colt said before he paused. He then tiredly snickered before speaking again. "Um, I forgot your name."

"Ace…" The royal blue colt said deadpanned.

"It's okay." Twilight giggled. "My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"I'm Ace." The orange colt said.

"Sabo." The royal blue colt spoke.

"And I'm Luffy!" The last colt said still bounding with energy.

"It's nice to meet you." Twilight smiled. "And thank you for letting me join you."

"Well, we weren't just gonna to ignore you." Sabo said with a grin.

Ace laughed out loud. "And if you tried, we'd bug you."

Twilight deadpanned. "Gee, thanks."

As the young ponies rested, none of them noticed a figure walking over to them. It wasn't until the figure's shadow was on them that they noticed. The first to notice was Twilight, who gasped. "Princess Celestia!"

"Hello, my faithful student." Celestia spoke with a smile.

At that moment, the colts took notice of the princess' presence. Ace spoke, "Oh, hey Tia."

"Tia?" Twilight questioned.

"Hello, little brother." Celestia greeted affectionately.

"Little brother!" Twilight gasped in surprise.

Robin chuckled softly listening in. Celestia couldn't help, but giggle as well. "My faithful student Twilight, Ace is my cousin." Twilight's eyes widen with interest. Celestia continued, "But I have had the pleasure of helping to raise him."

"You're related?" Twilight asked speaking to Ace in surprise.

Ace shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, I just want have fun." He said causally.

"Did you know this?" Twilight asked to the two colts and Robin curiously.

"Yeah." Sabo said nodding.

"Yep!" said Luffy smiling.

"Of course." Robin said firmly.

"Do not be too disheartened, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia said to the filly. "This information has been secret since his birth. Not many know that the king has a son."

"Why though?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"My uncle wished for Ace to be born a prince due to lineage, but to earn it in his own way. He actually lives with Luffy's family."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted cheerfully.

"My Old man can be really stubborn about this kind of stuff." Ace said with disdain. "I don't mind, it's better than living in that stuffy castle of his."

"Is that anyway to talk about your pops?"

Twilight turned and gasped. Flying down from the sky was a male Alicorn with a coat and feathers of majestic red and a thick black mane. He had a distinguishing curved black mustache and his cutie mark was a jeweled royal crown. His presence was commanding and his grin was fierce and joyful. He stood even taller than Celestia. This was the King of Equestria, Gold Roger.

"The K-K-King!" Twilight gasped in shock. This was her first time seeing the male Alicorn.

"You ungrateful brat." Gold Roger laughed before bonking the colt on the head with his hoof. "You should be happy that I let you do almost anything you want."

Ace yelped in pain before rubbing his head grumbling. Both Sabo and Luffy then laughed.

"Uncle! Please try to be a little gentler in your treatment of Ace." Celestia said in distress.

"Oh, my sweet niece," Gold Roger said before laughing. "If my own flesh and blood couldn't handle a hit like that, I'd be disappointed."

"Crazy, Old man." Ace grumbled.

"Uncle…"

"And who is this?" Gold Roger said as he drew his attention to Twilight.

The little filly squeaked in surprise. She then tried to speak, but was very nervous. "H-H-Hello, s-s-sir. I-I-I I'm T-T-Twi…Twilight Spark-Sparkle."

"Oh, your Little Celestia's student." The Alicorn king said with intrigue. "I've heard quite a bit from her about you. You have a lot of potential."

Twilight blushed being complimented by the king. "Th-Th-Thank you, s-s-sir."

"They didn't cause ya any trouble, Robin?" The king asked looking at the mare.

Robin placed her book down. "No, King Gold Roger, they had a wonderful time playing with Twilight Sparkle. Probably the most fun they've had in a while."

"Great!" Gold Roger laughed with joy.

"Hey, Old King!" Luffy shouted indignantly, but well-meaning. "Where's Gramps? He comin' or what?"

"Eh? Garp?" Gold Roger spoke questioningly. "He'll probably be coming around soon."

"Roger!"

A new voice entered the garden. Everyone turned to see a charging tan coat stallion Earth pony. He had a gray mane and a scruffy short beard. He had a stitched crescent-shaped scar around his left eye. When the old stallion stopped, Twilight could see that he was a big pony. As tall as the king, from head to hoof, and large bodied. His cutie mark looked to be a black ball in flying motion and on fire.

"You…" The moment before the old Earth pony could finish his sentence, Celestia summoned some ear plugs in the young ponies' ears. The young ponies were confused. Garp continued unwittingly, "Bastard! I'd told you know flying! What's the point of a race if you fly?"

Roger laughed. "I never said I'd play by that rule."

"You bastard!" shouted Garp looking ready for a fight.

"General Garp!" The young princess chastised the old general. She definitely did not look happy. "I would appreciate if you did not use such foul language around the children."

Garp laughed, "Bwahahaha! Calm down, your highness. It's nothing these brats haven't heard before."

"And I still find it horrid." Celestia said stopping her hoof in dissatisfaction. "Honestly, I would take them away from you in a heartbeat if I were not busy with my duties."

Roger frowned. "Want me to take over the moon, Sunshine?" Roger suggested calmly. "It wouldn't be any trouble…"

"No." Celestia said adamantly. "I will raise the moon, like always. That's my burden."

"Princess…" Garp said calming his boisterous nature.

"Besides," Celestia said showing a small smile. Before continuing she removed the ear plugs from the young ponies' ears. "The last time I left you with the moon, you left it up for an entire day. It's still recorded as 'The Day of Black Sun'."

Roger laughed finding his own mistakes hilarious. Garp couldn't help but laugh along with them Celestia shook her head disapprovingly.

Twilight looked between the adults confused. "What happened?" She then realized who was here. She gasped, "Wait! You're General Garp!"

Garp stopped laughing hearing Twilight. He grinned in response. "Yeah, that's right. Who are you?"

"She's our new friend, Gramps!" Luffy said excited.

"Twilight Sparkle." Sabo added.

"Twilight Sparkle, huh?" Garp grinned with interest.

"Yes, she is my student." Celestia said proudly.

Twilight blushed from the compliment. She then realized, "Wait?" She looked over to Luffy. "You called him 'gramps'."

"Yeah, he's Luffy's grandfather." Sabo said.

"Really?" Twilight gasped.

"She's your student, huh?" Garp said questioningly. He looked to be ready to say something, but glancing at Celestia, who was silently pleading towards him, Garp decided against it.

Roger looked just as sullen.

"Anyway," Garp said out of the blue. "The meetings done. Time to head back home!"

"Aw." The pony children whined in unison.

Celestia stifled a giggle. "I'm sorry, my little ponies, but it is getting late in the day." She said. She then used her magic to bring forth Twilight's book. "And I know one filly who would like to learn teleportation."

Twilight got excited. "Really?" She asked.

"Of course, my faithful student."

"Yes!" Twilight shouted loudly.

"Yahoo!" cheered Luffy gaining everyone's attention. "What are we cheering about?"

"You're the only one cheering, dummy." Ace said deadpanned.

"Let's go, boys!" Garp shouted as stomped his hoof. He then began to leave.

"Fine, you grouchy gramps." Ace shouted with disdain. He soon followed.

"It's been fun, Twilight." Sabo said with a grin. "Let's play again soon." Sabo then followed after Ace.

"See ya!" Luffy said smiling and waving. "Oh, and by Robin!" Luffy added before joining his grandfather.

Robin looked up from her book. She smiled and waved to the young colt.

"Well, I better be returning to Raftel." The king said with a grin. He then turned to Robin. "Thanks for watching them. You'll get your payment delivered."

"Thank you, your majesty." Robin said as she stood up then bowed.

Roger laughed. "I hope you enjoy it!" He then turned to Celestia and Twilight. He walked over to Twilight. "Study well, young Sparkle. I'm expecting hear great things about you."

"Um, thank you, your majesty." Twilight said calmly and bowing respectfully.

Roger nodded. He then walked over to Celestia. "Take care, Celestia."

"I will, Uncle." Celestia replied. They then shared an affectionate hug.

"It's almost time…" Roger whispered into Celestia's ear. "Only a few more, a decade at most."

"I will handle it." Celestia whispered back serious.

"Even without the Elements?"

"I have a few ideas…"

Roger nodded, trusting in Celestia's conviction. They finally break from their hug and Roger took his leave. "So long!" He shouted before talking flight.

Seeing her uncle away, Celestia turned to Twilight with a smile. "Did you have a wonderful day, Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight nodded her head happily. "Yes! I can't believe they actually let me play with them."

"I'm glad that you've made some friends."

"Friends?" Twilight questioned. "Do you really think they will let me be their friend?"

"Of course." Celestia said confirming. "They would love to be your friend."

"What about Ms. Nico?" Twilight asked as she looked around to see Robin.

Hearing Twilight, Robin smiled. "We will see, Ms. Faithful Student." She said rather coyly.

Twilight smiled. She then waved as the mare took her leave. Twilight turned and joined Celestia as they both left the gardens. "We'll I see Ace, Sabo, and Luffy again, Princess?" Twilight asked curiously.

Celestia smiled down on Twilight. "Of course, my faithful student." She said as they left the gardens.

_Only time will tell what this chance encounter will lead to. _

_Big adventure? _

_Tons of fun?_

_A beautiful heart?_

_Strength and faith?_

_Kindness to share?_

_The magic has just begun with…_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Bonds and Resolve

**Author's Note: Wow! This story has a nice following. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this story. Honestly, it really was kinda a spur of the moment idea. Out of all my stories, this one makes me feel the most nervous.**

** Whether anyone will enjoy it? Will the changes I'll make be accepted? Am I choosing the right angle? These things run in my mind. Not every story I write gets a good following, and it makes me sad. But, I never let it stop me from trying again!**

**So, I must thank my reviewers; Guest (Sept 7), Daxen123, and devildog452 for reviewing. Favs and watches are good too, but nothing gets a writer pumped for a story than a review with good intentions (hint, hint) XD**

**Today's chapter is very long. It includes some familiar scenes, tragic moments, and builds the world of my new MLP world. So please, because I'm a very open-minded person, feel free to make suggestions to the story. One guy has, and now its become part of this increasing story world!**

**Thank you for reading! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic**

"Bonds and Resolve"

And so, several months passed. Through cunning, skill, and a lack of security the colts had made it their mission to visit Twilight as much as possible. The filly was more than happy to have them visit her. Even if they did so way too often and constantly interrupting her studying time. Princess Celestia was quite surprised when they first visited without their guardian with them, but she definitely enjoyed it. Soon enough, her tutoring time with Twilight became play time with her students, her cousin, and their friends. Even Robin was joining them, mostly as another teacher. They were both prudent to teach Twilight so she was not falling behind. Twilight enjoyed her new teacher. Though she counted on Celestia to be her tutor in magic and her guide, Robin taught her history. Twilight enjoyed her time with both her tutors.

And as she hung out with the colts and mare, Twilight began noticing something strange with her new friends. More specifically, Luffy and Robin. And a certain incident would shed light to the young filly.

"Ms. Smarty-Pants!" Twilight shouted in distress.

Twilight and her friends were in the gardens. Their usual 'playground'. They played here every time the colts visited. They explored every part of the garden, seen every statue, and viewed many amazing sights. On this day, the three colts and Twilight were playing over near a large creek in the gardens, in the deep back of the gardens where much of the foliage is unkempt. The three brothers had arrived as Twilight packed her bag for a trip back home. This included her doll, Ms. Smarty-Pants. She brought her bag along as it had her notebooks to record her findings, and she completely fascinated by this part of the garden. Though it didn't help that the three colts kept playing around. At some point, Luffy and bumped into Twilight. This caused her doll to fall into the creek.

Twilight immediately went after her.

"O-Oi! Twilight!" Ace shouted before taking off after her. Sabo and Luffy weren't too far behind.

They chased the doll down the winding creek. Both Ace and Twilight constantly used their magic to catch the doll. Unfortunately, the creek was filled with various woodland debris that seem to constantly knock the doll out of the way. As they ran along the banks, the creek seem to get wider.

"Uh, guys!" Sabo shouted as he hovered above them. He then pointed his hoof. "Waterfall!"

The creek soon reach a drop point. A waterfall ended the creek, and its basin was far below.

"Oh no!" Twilight gasped.

"I'll get it!" Luffy shouted fearlessly as he overtook Twilight.

The filly gasped. "No, Luffy!" She shouted. "You'll get caught in the current."

Luffy didn't listen. Instead, he shot his head back. Way back. It stretched several feet.

Twilight halted and then gasped at the sight. In all her time hanging with the colts, she had never seen Luffy stretch so far. "H…How?!" Twilight gasped.

Luffy's head then shot forward towards the doll right as it was about to go over the edge. "I gotch ith!" He shouted grinning with the doll in his mouth. Though he was happy to get Twilight's doll, he was far too distracted to realize that he was running off the cliff.

"Luffy!" Ace and Sabo shouted in distress.

Ace dived and caught Luffy's tail by his mouth; however, the colt started to fall along with Luffy. Sabo quickly joined and pulled from Ace's tail to pull his brothers up. Unfortunately, the combined weight of two colts was too much.

"Too…heavy…" Sabo said through his clenched teeth.

"Hold on, Luthffy!" Ace shouted nearly dangling off the cliff.

Luffy screamed in a muffled tone.

As Sabo began slipping towards the edge, he suddenly felt something yanking his tail. "Twilighth!" Sabo shouted surprised.

Indeed, Twilight was trying to keep her friend from falling using her magic. Though she was having a tough time holding them back. "You…guys…are so…reckless!" Twilight said through grunts as she tried pulling them back.

"Th-soree." All three colts said muffled.

Twilight was starting to lose her ground as she slid closer and closer to the edge. However, she suddenly stopped. When Twilight looked she nearly gasped. Protruding from her body was two dark purple legs not her own. "What?!" She shouted confused.

"Whath's up, Twilighth?" Sabo asked.

Suddenly, the colts gained dark purple horns. All three of them noticed the new additions, but unlike Twilight they were not confused. The horns than began glowing and engulf the three colts in magic. They then began floating until they were back on the ledge. All three colts sighed in relief.

"That was close." They all said.

"Ahhh!" Twilight, on the other hoof, was freaking out. She was running around with her extra hooves flailing about.

"Is everyone alright?" All the young ponies, including Twilight stopping for a moment, turned as a new voice spoke. From out of the bushes came Robin, whose horn was glowing and giving off a unique aura that didn't seem like her normal magic.

"Robin!" The colts said smiling.

"Sensei!" Twilight shouted as she ran to Robin frantic. "I… They… And Luffy… And these… What's happening?!"

Robin chuckled. She then canceled her strange aura. The horns and the legs disappeared in a blur of flower petals. Robin spoke, "Let me explain, Twilight."

Twilight looked at her teacher completely shocked.

Robin explained to Twilight the concept of a fruit that was incredibly rare in the world; Devil Fruits. It was unique fruit that granted powers to the pony who ate it at the cost of losing the ability to swim. There was a variety of abilities that fell under three classes. Some gave the ability to change into animals, few could turn you into elements, and many could alter your body's physical make up. Robin then explained her abilities.

"I ate the Flower-Flower Fruit." Robin explained as her horn began glowing with the strange aura from before. Then her arm appeared in front of Twilight from the ground. "It allows me to make body parts appear."

"Wow…" Twilight said as shook the hoof of the new body part. After, it disappeared in a flurry of flowers.

"I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit!" Luffy shouted as he appeared in front of the filly. He then pulled his cheeks wide beyond normal standards. "Now, I'm a Rubber-pony."

Twilight stared blankly with her mouth agape. She then turned to Ace and Sabo. "And you knew about this?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah." Both colts said.

"But…" Twilight said as she turned back to Robin. "Why have I never heard of Devil Fruits before?"

"Because it is knowledge outside of Equestria." Robin stated. "Devil Fruit and by extension there users are extremely rare here. They all lie beyond Equestria's borders and allies."

"Beyond?"

"That's where we're from." Ace stated. "We were born outside Equestria."

"Really? Where?"

"Some kingdom far away." Sabo stated sounding a bit sour.

Hearing all of this, Twilight's mind with a flutter with curiosity. She knew quite a bit of nearly every subject, but never had she thought of the world beyond her home. She had heard of the a few pony countries allied with Equestria, the dragons' country, the griffons' country, and even the tribal lands of the zebras. She had believed that those were as far as one pony could go. To think there was even more she could learn.

"Hey, Twilight." Luffy spoke as he held Ms. Smarty-pants to Twilight. "Here's your doll back."

Twilight broke from her thoughts. "Oh, right. Ms. Smarty-pants!" Twilight said taking the doll into her arms. After hugging it, she looked up to her friends. "Thanks guys, she really means a lot."

"No problem, Starbutt." Ace said casually making Twilight slightly annoyed with this new nickname. "We'd help you with anything."

Twilight smiled. "Thanks, you guys are the best. I'd help you guys with anything too." She stated cheerful.

The three colts looked at Twilight in surprise. They all looked between each other as if they were all sharing the same thoughts.

"And thank you, sensei, for rescuing us." Twilight added with gratitude to her mentor.

Robin smiled and gave the young filly an affectionate nuzzle. "You're welcome. Now, let's return to the palace." Robin said as she began leading them away.

That day, Twilight was opened to a world that few in Equestria have ever heard of. And she wanted to know more about it. However, that would come another time. Only a few days after the event that nearly lead to the doom of four children, the three brothers in all but blood made this decision.

* * *

"Come on, Twilight!" Luffy shouted excitingly.

"Luffy, stop pushing. I'm coming." Twilight said as she followed the red colt.

Twilight followed Luffy into Canterlot Gardens. On this day, Luffy had sneaked into Celestia's school alone and dragged her out. Now they had traveled into the garden, passed the draconequus statue (hehehehe), and into the maze.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Twilight asked as the rounded a corner. She was well aware of her friend's inability with directions and following them.

"Don't worry, I know where I'm going." Luffy said confidently. They then walked around another corner only to find it was a dead end. "Oops." Luffy said.

Twilight groaned. "I knew it. You are lost." She said unhappy.

Luffy just laughed finding no issue being lost.

"Luffy! Twilight!" The two young ponies looked up. Fluttering his wings quickly, Sabo flew over the hedge. He spotted them. He then shouted, "Hey! What's taking so long, Luffy?"

"Sorry, we got lost."

"You got lost!" Twilight stated.

Sabo chuckled. "Yeah, just follow me then." Sabo landed in front of Twilight and Luffy. He then waved to them to follow. "We've been waiting. We got all the stuff ready." He said with a smile.

Twilight followed, but was curious. "Stuff for what?" She asked.

"You'll see!" Luffy said as he rushed pass Twilight looking excited.

Twilight was curious about what her friends had in mind for her. She just hoped that it wasn't another prank. They had done quite enough the first month. Following Sabo, they three of them finally reached their destination. It was one of the many sections of the maze where a random architecture piece, unique foliage, or plain open space could be found. This one had a circle of oak trees with a stump in the middle. Sitting on the other side of the stump was Ace, looking impatient. When he saw them, he slammed his hooves on the stump.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Ace asked loudly and impatiently.

"Who cares?! Let's do the thing!" Luffy shouted with excitement.

"What thing?" Twilight asked still confused.

"A ceremony." Sabo explained.

"A ceremony?"

"Come here, Starbutt." Ace shouted using Twilight's nickname.

Twilight's face twitched in annoyance. She wasn't too fond of the nickname they had given her. Regardless, she walked over to the stump sitting across from Ace. Luffy and Sabo sat at the other ends. With everyone here, Ace brought out four cups and a glass bottle. Twilight looked on curiously.

"What is that?" Twilight asked.

"You're pretty smart, Starbutt…"

"Have I told you I really don't like that nickname?" Twilight overly sweet hiding her obvious contempt.

Ace ignored it. "…Did you know that if you exchange drinks, then you can become brothers?" He said as he used his magic to give each pony a cup.

Twilight looked at the cup quizzically before looking back at Ace. "I've never heard of such a thing?" Twilight said. "Where did you learn about?"

Ace grunted a bit like he did not want to admit something. So, Sabo spoke, "He heard it from his pops."

"Shaddup." Ace said slightly embarrassed.

"We had done this ceremony just a few days before meeting you." Sabo said smiling. "It's an important bond."

"So," Twilight spoke sounding curious. "What does that have to do with me?"

"We want you to be our brother too!" Luffy bluntly shouted out happily.

Twilight looked at Luffy concerned. "What?" She said.

"Idiot!" Ace shouted at the red colt.

"He means sister, our sworn sister." Sabo said amending Luffy's sentence.

"Oh." Twilight said understanding. However, it was only a few moments later that the information sunk in. Twilight gasped in surprise. "You want me? To be your sister?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy said with a brimming smile.

Ace and Sabo smiled silently agreeing along with Luffy.

Twilight was extremely touched. While she had felt included within this group of friends, she had noticed that the three colts definitely had something more than just friendship. Brotherhood, that's the perfect word to describe their relationship. And now, they were going to invite her into their deep bond.

"Are your sure?" Twilight asked a bit shyly. "I mean, isn't hanging with a filly and a nerd something other colts will make fun of you."

"Eh, what do they know?" Sabo said with care less shrug.

"Come on, Starbutt." Ace said using the nickname again. He chuckled seeing irk in Twilight's face. He then continued, "Do you think we care for what anyone else says about you? You're our friend, and we like you nerd and all."

Twilight's eyes began to tear up. She wiped the water off her face before responding. "Thank you." She said happily.

"Let's do this!" shouted Luffy as he held the glass bottle.

Ace used his magic to pour the liquid into each cup. Once they were filled, Ace and Twilight raised their cups through magic while Luffy and Sabo held their cups in their hooves. Ace shouted, "From now on, no matter where we go or what our destiny bring us, we're sworn siblings!"

"Yeah!" shouted the others.

They all clanged their cups together joyfully. They then took a drink. Instantly, the pony children's eyes widen in disgust. They drank the liquid down before putting their cups down on the stump. They all breathed heavily.

"What…was that stuff?" Twilight asked between huffs.

"Hard…apple cider." Ace replied trying to be strong.

"We got…from Garp…" Sabo added.

"Tastess just as bad as last time." Luffy said keeping his tongue out due to the disgusting drink.

"You should've got a different drink." Twilight said deadpanned.

It was by far the greatest day in Twilight's young life. To be accepted by her friends and even become sworn siblings was something the little filly could never imagine. She told everyone close to her. Needless to say, Princess Celestia and her parents were far from pleased by the choice of drink even for a ceremony, though they were happy for them afterwards. Garp just laughed hearing about it. He was harshly reprimanded by Celestia for his carelessness. Twilight was especially excited to tell Shining Armor, who was now part of the guard though low-ranking. Shining was very surprised to hear this, especially since among the guard the three colts were well-known as the biggest troublemakers in Canterlot. To sum up his first meeting with them:

"You do anything to harm her or get Twily hurt, I'll send you straight to Tartarus faster than a Wonderbolt wanting pie."

'Overprotective' would be a good word.

Despite all of that, Twilight truly felt like family with the three colts. Though she was still more mindful of her actions than any of the three colts, joining them just to make sure they didn't do anything too outrageous gave her much joy. She didn't often join them in their trips into Canterlot town. She was pretty outspoken about all the trouble they cause. Nevertheless, she loved it and them. She felt like this kind of life, studying and hanging with her 'brothers, would last forever.

Unfortunately, that is never the case.

* * *

"Let him go!" shouted Ace angrily.

Only a month had pass since their ceremony. At this moment, the siblings were faced with a group of Earth ponies. Most of them looked like strong stallions with years of experience and danger under their hooves. Only one stood out, a Pegasus stallion with a dark blue coat and feathers with a black mane and thin mustache. He also wore a top hat, very similar to Sabo's but different in style, and cutie mark was a gold pocket watch with a flower symbol on it. He is named Outlook (the Third). He stood amongst the Earth ponies looking down sternly at the pony children. Nearby, one of the Earth pony was holding Sabo, who was trying to fight through his hold.

Luffy and Ace stood in front of Twilight. The young filly was completely in distress over the situation. "Let Sabo go!" She shouted voicing her distress.

Outlook (the Third) sneered. "I don't see why, commoner trash!" He said harshly. "Sabo is my son, and I've been looking for him for a year now."

Twilight was shocked by the Pegasus' attitude. She had never meet someone so stuck-up.

"Well, he's our brother!" shouted Luffy defiantly. "And he doesn't want to go!"

"Let go of him, you jackass!" shouted Ace.

Both Ace and Luffy then charged at the Pegasi.

Being their friend and sister, Twilight had grown accustom to certain aspects of knowing the colts. One, expect some cursing. And two, they were willing to fight when it mattered. Unbelievably, the two colts were strong. They attacked the Earth ponies and easily took a few them down. Twilight had learned that Garp partially trained them. The rest of their training came from living in some forest called Everfree on their own. Twilight was not much a fighter, but she was a student of magic. Twilight's horn glowed before teleporting. She reappeared right next to the Earth pony holding Sabo.

"Twilight!" Sabo shouted happily.

Unfortunately, the Earth pony was far from surprised by Twilight's trick. "You little brat!" The stallion shouted as he tried to hit Twilight.

Twilight quickly teleported making the stallion's attack miss. She reappeared next to Sabo on the pony's other side. "Hold on!" Twilight shouted as she touched Sabo and teleported again. This time with Sabo.

The two appeared right back where Twilight had stood. Sabo looked a little nauseous. "I'm still not used to teleporting." He commented sickly.

"Sorry." Twilight apologized with a small smile.

"Don't move!" Sabo and Twilight turned hearing Outlook (the Third) speak. They both gasped seeing both Ace and Luffy pinned down by the Earth ponies. Before Twilight could act, another Earth pony jumped on her and pinned her down as well.

"Twilight!" shouted Sabo in fear.

"How dare you urchins convince my Sabo to run away from home?!" Outlook (the Third) shouted looking at Ace and Luffy specifically. "You filthy pieces of trash. Was it my fortune that drove you to whisk my son away? No matter! He shall return to me."

"No!" Twilight shouted from underneath her pinner.

"Bastard!" shouted Ace angrily and trying to break free.

"Sabo!" Luffy shouted beneath the pin.

As Outlook (the Third) focused his attention of his son there came a loud oomph from one of the Earth ponies. The Pegasus turned around to see one of his cronies had fallen. "What?" Outlook (the Third) shouted confused. Soon all the adult ponies were falling over including the ones holding the children. The Pegasus shouted again, "What are you fools doing?!"

"What's going on?" Twilight asked confused as she stood up.

The colts moved towards Twilight, but they too were just as confused.

"You children!" Outlook (the Third) shouted angrily.

"Not another word out of you."

Outlook (the Third) turned hearing the voice. Standing behind him was Robin. Her horn was glowing and she did not look happy.

"Robin!" shouted the children joyfully.

Outlook (the Third) sneered. "You trash!" He shouted with disdain. "What do you think you're doing? I am nobility!"

Robin glared at the Pegasus. "I honestly do not care." She said coldly. Her horn glowing a purple aura. "You will not harm these children."

"I am reclaiming what's mine!"

"What you think is yours is…" Robin spoke, but suddenly she was jumped by two Earth ponies. They quickly restrained her.

"Robin!" shouted the children in distress.

"Get my son!" shouted Outlook (the Third) to the recovering Earth pony cronies. He then added, "And remove those urchin trash!"

The colts looked ready to fight. Twilight was preparing a spell. Despite being restrained, Robin looked to be preparing some kind of spell, though her aura was now glowing a darker purple.

"Enough!"

Suddenly, a voice boomed from nowhere. Then, a bright flash of light appeared above the ponies. The event spooked everyone. The recovering Earth ponies immediately scampered away. The ones holding Robin also took off running scared. Everyone else stood still as the orb of light floated down. Once it reached the ground the light dispersed. It blinded the ponies for a few seconds. Once the light died down, everyone could see Princess Celestia standing where the orb had been.

"Princess!" shouted Twilight.

"Tia!" shouted Ace.

Celestia looked back at the children for a moment. She then turned her gaze back to the Pegasus. She looked mad. "Cease this assault on my citizens at once." Celestia commanded with authority.

Outlook (the Third) looked worried for a second. "P-P-Princess Celestia," The Pegasus stuttered before bowing before the princess. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Who are you?" Celestia asked still mad.

The Pegasus raised himself up. He then coughed to clear his voice as well as regain composure. "I am just a simple noble from the Goa Kingdom." Outlook (the Third) said being surprisingly humble. "I am here to collect my son, Sabo."

"I was not aware young Sabo had family." Celestia said cautiously while turning slightly to look at Sabo.

The colt looked to be very nervous. Sabo looked at Celestia as if he was pleading to her silently.

"Oh he does, your highness." Outlook (the Third) spoke regaining Celestia's attention. "And we miss him terribly."

Celestia thought for a moment. "I see. I can certainly understand the urgency of finding one's lost child." Celestia reasoned openly.

The children gasped in surprise. Was the princess siding with that jerk?

Outlook (the Third) smiled humbly, though hiding the sense of victory beneath it.

"However," Celestia added making everyone now cautious. "I do not see the merit in using fully grown ponies to restrain three children as well as their guardian."

Outlook (the Third) began to sweat nervously. "I am…terribly sorry, your highness." He said trying to appear apologetic and sincere. "I hired those Earth ponies to protect me while on the ground, and help in my search."

"Really?"

Outlook (the Third) chuckled sounding nervous. "You know how Earth ponies are, your majesty. Heads in the dirt and thinking only with their muscles. Only good for working in the fields." He said lightly trying to be humorous.

But this did not please Celestia. In fact, she may have been even madder even if she didn't visibly show it. "That's a very archaic way of thinking, noble-stallion from the Goa Kingdom."

"Is it?" Outlook (the Third) replied nervously. He then tried to walk over towards Sabo. "Well then, I'll just be taking back my son, your highness."

"Oh?" Celestia said curiously concerned. "And what proof do you have that he is your son."

Outlook (the Third) stopped in his tracks. He looked back at the princess completely shocked.

"In fact, I am quite sure that all the family Sabo has left is right here." Celestia added gesturing to the children.

The children smiled. "Yeah!" They all shouted happily.

"But-But, your highness!" Outlook (the Third) stuttered trying to reason with the alicorn.

Celestia gave the Pegasus a stern glare. "You are wearing my patience, Goa Kingdom noble." She said sternly.

"I'm sorry!" Outlook (the Third) said quickly bowing as he apologized profusely.

Celestia had enough. She left the Pegasus pony bowing and muttering his apologies to check on the children. "Are you alright?" Celestia asked concerned.

"I'm fine…" Sabo said with a small smile, though not looking to happy.

Twilight spoke up, "Ace and Luffy…!"

"We're fine." The colts shouted trying to sound tough. The fact of the matter was that they both had taken a fair beating from the adult ponies.

Celestia shook her head. "That may be, but I am still sending you to get a check-up." She stated sternly.

The two colts groaned.

"Robin," Celestia spoke looking over to the younger mare. "Could you please bring Ace, Luffy, and Twilight to my royal doctor?"

"As you wish." Robin said graciously. She then moved around the still-pleading stallion to collect the children.

"Wait!" Twilight spoke. "What about Sabo?"

"I must have a talk with him." Celestia stated.

Sabo didn't seem all that surprised. He simply gave out a sigh as if he expected this to happen.

"Fine, but be quick, Tia." Ace stated sounding mad. "He's got some explaining do."

"Yeah!" shouted Luffy in agreement.

Celestia smiled and giggled. "Of course. Now, hurry along." She said.

The pony children obeyed and walked with Robin as she joined them. Before leaving, Twilight looked back. She saw the princess turn to Sabo before she teleported them both away. Twilight wondered where they went and what the princess wanted to talk to Sabo about. Her attention then turned to the Pegasus pony. When Outlook (the Third) finally noticed that Celestia was gone, he looked very confused. He quickly stood back up wiping some dirt off his coat. He then glanced over to see Twilight. He immediately sneered before walking away. Twilight felt really uncomfortable about the look the Pegasus gave her. It reminded her of some of the popular fillies she had seen of school. Those stuck-up, rich fillies.

"Twilight." Robin called out from afar.

"Oh!" Twilight said as she recollected herself. "I'm coming!" She then trotted over to Robin and her brothers.

It wasn't until later that the children saw Sabo again. They were overjoyed to see their brother again. Of course, after the pleasantries they asked Sabo about earlier. And the poor colt came clean. He told them that he was not an orphan. He had a family, a high-status family, in a cloud city outside of Equestria in the Goa Kingdom. It's capital city, Goa City. It was a Pegasus-only city that was divided by social standing. The Royal Palace stood at the height of the city. It was located in High Town, where the nobility lived and also where Sabo had lived. Below that was Edge Town where the moderately wealthy lived. The whole city was surrounded by a large gate. From there the city dumped its trash to the ground below. At the very bottom was an area called Gray Terminal, where the unfortunate live. It was way to keep the unwanted out of the city above. Including the unwanted citizens.

Sabo had lived the life of luxury, but he wasn't happy. His family cared more for their standing then the care for their own son. The nobility treated the low class as if they were trash. There was also a Pegasi superiority complex amongst the population, all the way to the king. Sabo had tried to live a life without his family. While at first living on his own, he eventually meet Ace, later Luffy, and a group of bandits, the Dadan Family, which was taking care of them. At some point, a dark green Earth pony with tribal markings tattooed on the left side of his face had come and ordered everyone to leave the area immediately. Garp then meet them at the coast and brought them to Equestria.

"And I know why." Sabo said having explained everything.

"You do?" Twilight asked curious.

"When we left, I looked back at Goa City." Sabo said looking solemn. "Underneath the city was a massive fire."

"A fire? Did some of the garbage catch on fire?"

"No, the city planned it." Sabo said in a serious tone. "They wanted to get rid of all their trash, all of it!"

Twilight gasped in horror. "But…all those ponies." She said sounding sad.

"Gramps said that he got all the ponies out." Luffy said with a smile.

"Really? Oh thank the stars." Twilight said feeling relieved.

"It was thanks to that mysterious pony." Sabo said

"Who was that pony, anyway?" Ace asked curious.

"I don't know." Sabo said with a shrug.

"Me neither." Luffy grinned.

"You'd never know." Ace said with a deadpan expression.

"Well, whoever he was, I'm glad he helped save not only those ponies, but my brothers as well." Twilight said happily as she gave Luffy and Ace an affectionate hug.

Ace blushed looking a little uncomfortable. Luffy just grinned and laughed.

Sabo smiled seeing that his little family was still together.

"So, what did you and Tia talk about?" Ace asked curiously.

"I told her the same story." Sabo explained. "And also, we talked about what to do next."

"Next?" Twilight repeated questioningly.

"My dad will be back." Sabo said with a frown. "And he'll definitely have proof."

This surprised the ponies. "Then next time, we get the drop on him and get rid of the evidence!" Ace said confident in his plan.

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed eagerly.

"Hold on!" Twilight shouted as she brought the two colts back to Earth. "Let's not do anything illegal. We could make the situation worse."

"Not if we hide the body." Ace suggested.

"We're not killing anyone!" Twilight shouted furiously.

Ace grunted with displeasure.

"Anyway," Twilight said stressing the word and giving the orange colt a 'stay quiet' glare. "I'm sure Princess Celestia has everything under control. Right, Sabo?"

"Yeah." Sabo said agreeing with the filly. He then said under his breath, "…I hope." No one heard him as Twilight was clearly teaching a disapproving Ace and Luffy a lesson. Sabo was glad for that.

Unfortunately, hope was not on their side. While Celestia had her royal advisors help her in keeping Outlook (the Third) from reacquiring Sabo. With so many ponies helping her, the princess was sure that she could keep Sabo away from that Pegasus. Then something unexpected occurred.

"Princess!" shouted a Royal Guard pony as he came rushing into the throne room.

The princess had been going over the options with her advisors over Sabo. Now though, the pony had Celestia's attention. "Yes, what is it?" She asked curiously.

"We have received a message from the king!"

"My uncle?" Celestia spoke surprised. The Royal Guard pony handed the scroll over to the princess. Celestia quickly unfurled the scroll and read it. She gasped, "No…This can't be right?"

"I'm afraid it is, your highness."

"How long…"

"The king sent some ponies over to try and win the public over. Needless to say, not even they could sway public opinion when they are so rotten."

"Damn." Celestia cursed showing her frustration. "To think they would join the Black Empire."

"Excuse me, your highness." One of Celestia's royal advisor said as he stepped forward. "But what is this 'Black Empire'?"

Celestia remained silent for a moment. She soon responded, "The Black Empire is a large empire of collective countries that consisted of many countries ruled over by one pony, Blackbeard."

"Blackbeard?"

"He is a very unstable pony." Celestia said as she continued her explanation. "His beliefs is the belief of the countries that have joined him. Where Equestria is about love, understanding, and harmony the Black Empire is for power, greed, and war. The Empire and Equestria have never seen eye-to-eye, but we have remained in an uneasy peace for centuries."

"And the officials from both Goa and the Empire will be here in a few days." The Royal Guard pony stated. "And their conditions are quite clear."

"To think that Blackbeard would show such concern just for a single child." Celestia said with disdain. "It's almost touching of him."

"What are we going to do, your highness?" asked one of the Royal Advisors.

Celestia didn't answer. The situation had gone completely out of her control. She began pacing about as she ran the options through her mind. Her advisors and the Royal Guard watched on with extreme worry. After a few moments, Celestia finally stopped pacing. Everyone in room immediately perked believing the princess had figured something.

"Damn…" Celestia cursed.

* * *

A few days later, a huge event occurred. News of the exchange with a publically unknown country caught headlines everywhere. The exchange would take place at a coastal town known as Windmill Village. The village had never been so busy in its existence. While on surface there was preparations to welcome the visitors underneath that was the mobilization of the Royal Guard and the Equestrian Army.

With the Goa Kingdom joining the Black Empire, they had the support of the Black Empire. Equestria did not wish to start a war when they have had peace for centuries. Thus, the decision was made to return Sabo back to his family and the Goa Kingdom.

At a bar called Partys Bar, security was extremely tight. Royal guards were inside and outside the building. Inside the building, two guard ponies, one of whom was Shining Armor, stood guard. This was Sabo's room at the moment. The young pony sat silently as he waiting for his envoy to return him to his awful home.

While he sat in his loneliness, some noise could be heard outside his door.

"Halt!" said one of the guard pony. "No one is allowed to enter-Gah!" And soon followed by a thud.

This caught Sabo's attention.

"Will there be any problem?" said Robin's voice behind the door.

"Um…no?" said Shining Armor sounding a little nervous.

"Sorry, B.B.B.F.F." said Twilight's voice apologetically.

"N…No problem, Twily."

The door then opened. "Sabo!" shouted Ace, Luffy, and Twilight as they rushed in and tackled the Pegasus pony. Following behind them was Robin smiling though looking a little sad. Shining, not wanting to get his sister in trouble, shut the door.

"H…Hey guys!" Sabo greeted surprised. "How did you get in?"

"I noticed a pattern in the guards' patrols." Twilight stated proudly. "So we sneaked in with the help of Robin."

"Nice." Sabo said impressed.

"You're not really going, are you?" Luffy pleaded looking ready to cry.

Sabo didn't reply.

"Come on!" Ace shouted as he trotted over to a window. "We're getting you out of here!"

"Ace…" said Sabo sadly.

"We'll head to Everfree Forest." Ace said as he continued on with his plan. "No one ever goes in. They'll never find us at those ruins."

"Ace."

"And we'll just do what we always do. Hunt, eat, sleep, and have fun! Twilight can come too."

"Huh?" Twilight said surprised.

"Ace!" Sabo shouted stopping Ace from speaking further. "I have to do this."

"Sabo…" Twilight said sadly.

Sabo turned to Twilight. He gave her a smile. "It's okay. I'll be fine, Twilight." Sabo said trying to assure the filly.

"But…the princess…"

"I know, I know…" Twilight ran up to Sabo and gave him a hug. It surprised the colt, but he accepted it by returning the favor.

"Don't go, Sabo!" Luffy shouted as he tackled Sabo and Twilight. "We can fight this!"

"For once, he makes a good idea." Ace said as he joined next to the dog pile. "You don't have to do this? Let's just get out of here. We're experts of escapes."

"Not this time, guys." Sabo said sadly. Luffy and Twilight got off Sabo and looked at him confused. Sabo continued, "If I don't do this, lots of bad stuff will happen. I can't do that to everyone in Equestria. Or you guys."

"You are very brave, Sabo." Robin commented with a proud smile.

"Thanks, Robin." Sabo thanked with a small smile.

There then came a knock on the door. The door opened as Shining Armor entered. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time…" Shining said sadly.

No one said anything. Sabo sighed before grabbing his stuff. He and everyone left the room with Shining leading the way. No one spoke as they walked out the room. As they walked into the bar area, a dark green Earth pony mare with a black-colored mane came up to the group. She looked sad

"Oh, boys." The mare said in sadness.

"Makino..." Sabo said with a smile trying to reassure the mare.

The mare then hugged the young colt. She tried her best not to cry.

"Um…excuse me, ma'am, but…" Shining Armor spoke awkward. He really didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Yes…" Makino said as she wiped a tear away. She then broke apart from the colt. She then addressed Shining. "I'm sorry." She said politely.

"It's no problem, ma'am." Shining said with courtesy.

Shining then lead the group out. Outside was a large crowd. News ponies where up front taking pictures and recording the event. Citizens watched on curious about the special event occurring. Two Royal Guards came up to the group. Neither one of them seemed concerned about the large group or the one Royal Guard cadet.

"Good work, Cadet Shining." One the Guard ponies said before giving him a salute. "We'll be taking it from here."

Shining saluted. "Yes, sir." He said dutiful.

"Come along now, son." The same Royal guard pony said to Sabo.

The Pegasus colt nodded, and followed the Royal Guards. Twilight was about to run up to Sabo, but Shining stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Twily. But it has been ordered to keep Equestrian citizens away from the affair." Shining explained sympathetic.

The Royal Guards escorted Sabo down the path. News ponies kept trying to ask questions while their assistants took pictures. Citizens watched in curiosity. Sabo tried not to mind the attention. The Royal Guard escorted him all the way to the docks where met with General Garp, Princess Celestia, and King Gold Roger. None of them looked pleased about the situation.

Celestia walked over to Sabo. She then lowered her head to Sabo. "I'm so sorry, Sabo." Celestia said sadly.

Sabo smiled. "I know, and it's okay." He said trying to appear happy.

Celestia smiled back. "You are a brave, little colt, Sabo." She said to him proudly. "I hope you will be happy…with your new life."

Sabo looked at Celestia quizzically.

"There it is." Garp spoke as he stared out at the sea.

Everyone looked out at the sea. On the horizon, everyone could the form of two different ships. One was a sailing ship completely black. The other was an air ship, a blimp. Much like the boat, it too was black. But unlike your usual blimp what kept it afloat was a cloud. Underneath the cloud was where the passengers and pilot stayed in. Both had same unique symbol on them; three skulls: one looking left, one looking forward, and one looking right. Behind them a cross intersected set of bones, in addition of the two forming an 'X'.

The two ships soon made it to port. From the ships, the delegates from Goa and the Empire left their boats. As they did, they were announced by their guard.

"Representing the Goa Kingdom, Outlook the Third." The Pegasus guard announced as Outlook stepped off the blimp. He actually looked quite smug about himself.

"Representing the great Black Empire," spoke Earth pony guard loudly and proudly. "The Leader of the Cipher Pol Number Five, Spandam."

From the boat a male unicorn pony stepped off the boat. He had a creepy grin on his face that made Outlook's look normal. His coat color was white with black circles around his eyes and nose. His mane's color was lavender. His cutie mark was of a black chicken. He also wore a black suit that matched the members behind him; however, they also wore a black hat and wore sunglasses.

"Thank you, Guard." Spandam said the guard. He and his posse then moved towards the officials of Equestria.

Outlook soon followed next to them. "It's about time we got here, Spandam." He said sounding impatient. "I was tired of the entertainment onboard after the second day."

"My apologies." Spandam said graciously. "It's just that we don't have the kind of travel that you in the Goa Kingdom."

"Then it is a good thing this deal between our two governments has been establish. My company will definitely begin making some for the Empire." Outlook said with a greedy smile.

"Very good." Spandam said with a twisted smile.

Eventually, the two groups meet. Spandam graciously bowed to the royal alicorns. "King Gold Roger, and Princess Celestia. How wonderful to see you." He said politely.

"Yeah, whatever." Roger said in a dull tone.

Spandam flinched surprised by the king's tone.

"King Roger." Celestia spoke quietly nudging her uncle. She then stepped forward looking regal and composed. "Representatives Spandam and Outlook, we are honored to have you here."

Spandam looked to Celestia looking a little more pleased. "Thank you, Princess Celestia." He said. "Now, the matter of our visit."

"The boy is right here." Garp said gesturing to Sabo.

"Come along now, son." Outlook said strictly.

Sabo did not say anything. He looked at the adults hoping that maybe they may have some last-minute plan. None of the adults looked at him. They remained forward, strong and steady. And thus, Sabo knew that his fate was sealed. He walked forward over to his father. From afar, Sabo's brothers and sister watched on. Ace trying to stay strong though still very angry. Both Luffy and Twilight were in tears knowing they were losing Sabo. Robin stood behind them looking solemn.

Once Sabo was by his father's side, Outlook spoke. "Thank you, your majesties." He said politely. He then addressed Sabo looking a cold before leaving. "Come along now, Sabo."

"Yes, Father." Sabo said obediently and emotionless. Both Pegasi then took their leave.

"I'm glad that we could have this exchange without any hindrances." Spandam spoke with a (creepy) smile. "Now, there's another matter…"

"Another?!" Gold Roger said in exasperation.

Celestia quickly kneed her uncle. Sometimes it was amazing that he was the 'adult' of the situation.

"Yes." Spandam said ignoring the king's outburst. "There's the matter of the criminal…"

"Criminal?" repeated the three Equestrian officials confused.

As Sabo got onto the cloud blimp, he looked back trying to see what Celestia, the king, and Garp were doing. He could see their confusion which made him curious to what they were talking about. Unfortunately, his father pushed him.

"Move, Sabo." Outlook said harshly. "I wish to be back in Goa as soon as possible." He said as he and Sabo boarded the blimp. Once inside, the door closed and blimp took off.

"What are you blabbering about?" Garp said looking annoyed.

"You see…" Spandam's horn glowed with magic. From his pocket a piece of paper floated out. It then unrolled revealing what was on it.

The officials stared at the picture in shock. On it was Robin, though the picture was a much younger version of her, with a bounty of seventy-nine million.

"What…" Celestia said utterly befuddled. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Nico Robin. Wanted for sinking six Empire ships. She's a dangerous criminal." Spandam said with a cruel smile. "And the Empire will not tolerate you taking in a criminal."

"Hey! That's her!"

The officials turned to the crowd. One of the news pony was pointing to Robin, who was still standing with the children. In fact, the children were looking at Robin with great surprise.

"Sensei…?" Twilight said confused.

"You have a bounty?!" Ace and Luffy said amazed.

"Arrest her!" Spandam ordered to his men. "And quickly!"

"Yes, sir!" shouted the members of the CP5. They all then charged forward at Robin.

"Hold on!" shouted Celestia as the cipher pol members ran past her.

"Hey!" Gold Roger shouted enraged.

"Back off!" Garp shouted as well as he tried hitting one of the cipher ponies.

The crowd of ponies split away from Robin. The poor mare froze as she saw the ponies come after her. Robin's calm expression turned to fear.

"Robin!" shouted the pony children.

Then suddenly, an explosion. Every ponies' attention was drawn to the sky. The Goa Kingdom airship was on fire and falling fast. They all gasped. Spandam screamed in shock and horror. His men followed in suit. The Equestrian officials were shocked as well. As the airship came hurdling down, the crowd of ponies began to scatter. However, certain masked individuals remained.

"Revolution!" shouted the masked ponies together. They then pulled out bazookas and began firing them all around. Some hit buildings and some hit the docks.

"The Revolutionaries!" shouted Spandam in shock. "What are they doing here?"

"Your majesties!" The Royal Guard circled around the king and princess protecting them. "Stay behind us."

"Move it!" Garp shouted as he gave out commands towards the army. In doing so, many of them went after the Revolutionary ponies.

"Twilight!" shouted Shining Armor as he tried looking for her sister and friends.

Amongst the panicking crowd, the pony children stood back to back trying to avoid being trampled. They could hardly see anything with all the dust the crowd picked up. Despite the dust, Twilight spotted Robin in the crowd.

"Sensei…" Twilight called out.

Robin heard her student call out to her. She frowned towards Twilight and shook her head. "I'm sorry…" She said sadly before she turned and disappeared into the panicked crowd.

Twilight gasped.

"Outta my way!" The Pegasi on the airship quickly scattered from the falling ship. All quite selfish in their desire for self-preservation. Amongst them was Outlook, but Sabo was not with him.

"Sabo!" Ace shouted as he watched in horror as the airship fell towards the Empire ship.

The airship then crashed into the boat. Luckily, the boat was so much larger than the airship that it only damaged a small section. The airship then fell into the ocean.

"Sabo!" shouted Ace and Luffy as they rushed towards the crash.

Twilight noticed her brothers leave. She looked back to see if Robin was there, but sadly she was not. Twilight then took off to follow the colts to the crash.

"Sabo!" They all shouted as they searched the skies for their brother.

"I don't see him." Twilight said worriedly. She then looked at the sinking airship. "He couldn't be still in the airship, right?"

"Sabo!" The colts said as they rushed to the dock's edge.

Twilight quickly caught the two colts by their tail with her magic. "No! Don't jump in! You'll get caught up in the current. And Luffy, you'll drown!" She stated.

"But…Sabo!" Luffy pleaded helplessly.

"Children!" The pony children turned as Celestia galloped over to them. When she reached them, she used her wing to push the children away from the water. "It's dangerous here. We must go."

"But Tia!" shouted Ace.

"Go Celestia!" Gold Roger shouted above the crowd. "We'll handle this."

"Okay." Celestia agreed readily. Her horn then began to glow.

"Wait!" Ace shouted once more.

The princess did not stop. She immediately teleported the children and herself out of this chaotic situation.

The next day, the news was out. While the initial interest was over the new foreign diplomats it was easily overlapped by the attack. The Revolutionaries, a group of radicals attempting to 'liberate' countries from their government, had attacked all three kingdoms' diplomats as a show of power. Even though they had failed to actually do anything, it definitely sent fear to all three kingdoms. Luckily, Gold Roger and Celestia were able to pacify the populace. Also just as lucky, no one died through the incident. However, two ponies were not found.

To say that our group was sad would be an understatement. The sudden disappearance of Robin was disheartening, for both Twilight and Celestia who had come to know and respect the young mare, with no trace of Sabo and thus no hope. Poor Luffy and Twilight cried for the longest time. Ace chose to remain strong though he too was pained by the loss of his brother. Celestia could do nothing for them. She was as sadden as they were at the loss, but she knew that time healed all wounds. She could only hope that they would find a way.

* * *

A week passed by after the incident. Celestia was taking a rest from her royal duties. This hour was usually spared for Twilight and her lessons. Only the young filly hadn't been over in a week. Not like she could blame her. She could only hope that she was receiving the proper help, and the she would return soon.

As Celestia sat in her study there came a knock on the door. The door opened and a familiar filly entered. "Twilight…" Celestia said joyful.

Twilight entered Celestia's study. She looked a little nervous. "Hello, Princess." Twilight spoke with a small smile.

Celestia walked over to Twilight. She gave the filly a nuzzle showing her care. "I am happy to see you again, my faithful student." Celestia said warmly.

"I'm sorry I have not come to your lessons the past week." Twilight said apologetically.

Celestia rose her head and shook it. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Twilight. The events from the previous week still linger on my mind as well." She confessed.

"I haven't seen Ace and Luffy at all…"

"They are training…" Celestia answered as she looked out the window. "The loss of their friend, their brother, has inspired them to get stronger. I hear that Ace was planning on joining his father's army even."

"And Luffy?"

Celestia chuckled. "He still wants to experience the world. Much like how they always talked. If anything, that incident has only cemented his resolve." She said cheerfully.

Twilight giggled. She knew that Luffy was such a big dreamer. And she thought it was wonderful.

"But I must ask." Celestia said catching Twilight's attention. "What will you do, Twilight Sparkle?"

"Me?" Twilight asked confused.

"Through their sadness and pain, your two brothers have found their resolve. And they will follow it to the end. What have you found?"

Twilight was surprised by what her teacher had asked her. However, it wasn't like she didn't come here for a reason. "I want…to learn more." Twilight stated determinedly. "I want to continue on learning as much as I can. I want to be able to solve problems and not just watch on the side. Especially magic!"

Celestia smiled. "And I will do my best to teach you. Of course, you always have your resources at school and the library…Oh." She said as she quickly realized her own slip up.

"It's okay." Twilight said solemnly. "I…think I'll be fine."

"That is good."

"If…I could ask?" Twilight said getting a little nervous. "Have you found her?"

Celestia frowned and shook her head. "She has not been spotted yet." She said glumly.

Twilight frowned. "Oh…"

"I understand your disappointment. I too wish to seek her out."

"Do you think she really is a criminal?"

"I do not like to pass judgment so quickly. But as far as the kingdom is concerned, she is." Celestia stated solemnly.

Twilight remained silent. Like her teacher, she too did not like to quickly judge a pony. She had seen the wanted poster. The picture they used was of a filly. She couldn't believe that a filly, gifted or with Devil Fruit powers, could do that. Not only that, she knew Robin. She valued knowledge over anything besides the safety of her friends.

"So, my faithful student." Celestia spoke up smiling. "What shall we study today?"

Putting her thoughts aside, Twilight knew what she wanted to start with. "I would like to study the world…beyond Equestria!" She stated determinedly.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Final Author's note: In the next chapter, we'll finally be entering the real story. And from there, the fun begins for the Mane Six and the Straw Hat crew! **

**Next time!**

**(I'll try to be monthly about these updates)**

**The Best Night Ever!**

**The Grand Galloping Gala Guests of Honor**


	3. The Best Night Ever!

**Author's note: Well, this is a little unexpected. Not to say that I wasn't planning on updating. Anyway, I needed a break from my recent project and wrote most of this in a day. Weird. Usually takes me longer XD**

**Anyway, an important note. What is your opinion on 'songs' in this fic. There's only one, 'cause I avoided the other ones, and I'm sure you all will enjoy it. But please tell me for future chapters.**

**And remember, Read and Review!**

* * *

And so, many years pass by.

The three young pony children grew up training in their own way. While Luffy and Ace trained their bodies Twilight trained her mind and magic skills. Though separate in goals, they were united by their bonds. To say that there we no more 'good days' for them is impossible. They still played in the gardens. Ace and Luffy still visited Twilight even at inappropriate times during her studies. Twilight showed them her new spells. The loss of Sabo had only solidify their bond even more. In time, their group gained a member. The young baby dragon Spike, now grown from infancy to a young child, had joined them as "Twilight's assistant". Needless to say, the colts were overly cheerful to have a dragon. So adventures for them continued.

"Good luck, Ace!"

When he became of age, Ace left to join the Equestrian Army. Twilight, Luffy, Spike, and even Makino saw the young prince-in-hiding off as his train left for Raftel, the training grounds for the army far on the other side of Equestria. He waved to his siblings from out the window.

"Take care guys!" Ace shouted back to them.

They group continued to wave Ace off along with the many other families seeing their child off to the army. And soon, the train was far from the station. Twilight as a single tear fell she hoped with all her heart that her brother will be okay.

It wasn't too long, a mere three years later, that it was time for Luffy to take his leave. In the familiar village, Windmill Village, a fair crowd had gathered at the docks. These were the villagers of Windmill Village. Among them was Makino who stood next to an elderly pony known as Woop Slap. He wore oval glasses and had a mustache and a beard. His cutie mark was a windmill. Before them was Luffy with a small boat. He looked very excited.

"I'm leaving!" Luffy shouted cheerfully to the crowd. "But I'll be back whenever."

"Have fun, Luffy!" shouted one of the villagers.

"Please be safe." Makino said with a smile.

Woop Slap grumbled. "Garp's not gonna be happy about this." He said sourly.

Makino giggled. "I'm sure it'll be fine." She said unafraid.

"Hold on!"

The crowd separated as Twilight's voice spoke up above the crowd. As they did a large overly filled bag floated thanks to Twilight and her magic. She trotted behind the floating bag with Spike right behind her.

Once they reached Twilight handed the stallion the bag. "Here you go." Twilight said with a proud smile.

Luffy took the bag onto his back, and he amazingly held it up. "Wow! Thanks, Twilight." He said with a thankful grin. "What's in it?"

"The better question is, what's not in it." Spike commented under his breath sarcastically.

"Everything you'll need for your journey." Twilight said happily. "Clothes. Food. First Aid. Extra Clothes. Extra Food. A book on how to sail. A compass. A map. A book on how to read a map and compass. Extra-extra food. Water wings. A floaty. Please try not to fall off into the water. There's also telescope, rope, oars – in case you lose yours –, and…"

"She packed everything, but the kitchen sink." One villager commented shocked by the list.

Spike looked over to the villager. "Actually, it took a lot reasoning for her not to put that in." He said.

"How'd you do that?"

"Told her that it would sink the boat." He stated cleverly.

"Thanks!" Luffy said cheerfully as he threw the bag onto the small boat. Surprisingly, the boat did not sink.

"Oh! And I put some gems in your bag! A lot of countries don't have the same currency as Equestria. Gems are a universal currency."

"Got it!"

"Wait! You gave him gems!" Spike said as he began to drool. He then got an idea. "Hey, Luffy! Let me go with you!"

"Sure!" Luffy said readily agreeing.

"No!" Twilight shouted keeping Spike back. She then turned to Luffy not looking amused.

"Shishishi, sorry. No can do, Spike."

"Aww~, I really wanted those gems." Spike stated in disappointment.

Twilight rolled her eyes at her assistant's 'disappointment'. She then turned to Luffy. She rushed over to Luffy and wrapped him in a hug. "I'll miss you. Please be safe." She said through a whisper sadly.

Luffy hugged the mare back. He chuckled before he spoke, "You worry too much, Starbutt."

Twilight broke from their hug. Instead of being sad she looked at him playfully annoyed. "And you're too reckless, Gummy." Twilight retorted.

Luffy laughed and then jumped into his boat. It was surprising that the boat didn't sink that very moment. Then, Luffy set off on his journey. As his boat sailed, he waved to the crowd they back to him. Twilight had a single tear fall though she was smiling proudly. She'd hoped that she would see her brother again soon. Safe and happy.

* * *

**Straw Hat 7**

**My Little Pony, My Little Pony**

**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh...**

**My Little Pony!**

**Twilight Sparkle: I used to wonder what friendship could be. **

**Straw Hat 7: My Little Pony!**

**Twilight: Until you all shared its magic with me! **

**Rainbow Dash: Big adventure! **

**Pinkie Pie: Tons of fun! **

**Rarity: A beautiful heart. **

**Applejack: Faithful and strong.**

**Fluttershy: Sharing kindness. **

**Twilight Sparkle: It's an easy feat! **

**Luffy: And magic makes it all complete~! **

**All: You have my little ponies**

**Twilight: Do you know you're all my very best friends~? **

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

* * *

The Best Night Ever!

The Grand Galloping Gala Guests of Honor

Some months later, much had happened to Twilight Sparkle. Finding the Elements of Harmony, stopping Nightmare Moon, making new friends, moving to a new home, and being assigned a special task by Princess Celestia. To learn and then report the magic of friendship to her. An easy enough task with her assistant Spike and her new friends. Applejack, an Earth Pony mare with an honest heart. Rainbow Dash, a Pegasus mare whose bravery is only matched by her loyalty towards her friends. Rarity, a unicorn mare of generous nature and excellent taste in fashion. Fluttershy, another Pegasus mare whose kind nature can easily outshine her shyness. And Pinkie Pie, an energetic Earth pony mare that can bring laughter to any pony. These five became not only Twilight's friends, but the bearers of the Elements of Harmony, an ancient power of good. Each one bore an Element; Honesty, Loyalty, Generosity, Kindness, Laughter, and finally Magic, the Element that Twilight represented.

Yes, and with these friends, Twilight learned much about the magic of friendship. And so, we turn to another lesson. On a night that our heroines have been waiting for, the Grand Galloping Gala. Each pony had a goal in mind for this night, Rarity to find her prince, Applejack to sell, Fluttershy to meet new animal friends, Rainbow Dash to prove she can be a Wonderbolt, Pinkie Pie to party like never before, and Twilight Sparkle to talk to her mentor once again. Poor Spike just wanted to spend time with his friends, who were far more preoccupied with their goals, and show his new friends the sights of Canterlot.

However, this night may be more special than what any of them could imagine.

We turn to Twilight as she rushes through the castle front door. She had one goal in mind and that was to converse with her mentor. As she entered the castle, she saw Princess Celestia at the top of the stairs overlooking her pony guests below. Twilight ran up the stairs to greet her teacher excitedly.

"Princess Celestia!"

Celestia smiled seeing her student. "Twilight! It is so lovely to see you again." She greeted.

"Oh, I'm so excited to be here! We have so much to catch up on." Twilight said eagerly.

"And we will have time for that." Celestia stated with a smile. "At the moment, I am waiting for the King to reveal me of greeting duty. Once after, I have many things to tell you."

"Oh!" Twilight said surprised. "Then, do you mind if I stood next to you until then?"

"Of course." Celestia said nodding pleasingly.

Twilight eagerly joined Celestia's side.

And much like Twilight, everyone was beginning to experience their greatest desire for the Grand Galloping Gala. Rarity had caught sight of her prince. Fluttershy was experiencing the Canterlot gardens. Applejack had made her first sale. Rainbow Dash had impressed the Wonderbolts, again, and was invited into their VIP section. The only one whose desire was not immediately fulfilled was Pinkie's as she found the dance floor was less than excited to go crazy and party. However, this would soon turn out the same as all the rest of the Mane Six. Except Twilight.

Twilight waited patiently next to her teacher as she greeted the ponies visiting. It took Twilight every ounce of willpower to keep from speaKing her questions and discussion topics. There would never be enough time to actual discuss them as ponies literally came to greet Celestia every five minutes. _'Will the King ever get here?'_ Twilight thought impatiently.

Suddenly, trumpets blew loudly gaining everyone's attention. A single fancy Earth pony stallion entered the castle, and proclaimed loudly.

"Now entering, his royal majesty, King of all Equestria, Lord over Raftel, his higness, King Gold Roger!"

The common ponies gasped in surprise.

Twilight notice this and looked around surprised by everyone's reaction. "What's with everypony?" She asked out loud.

"The King rarely attends the Grand Galloping Gala." Celestia explained. "The event is more my own planning. This year, I wanted Uncle and a few of his closest to attend."

"Really?" Twilight said surprised. "Whoa, this night really will be special. I don't think I've ever seen the King or Garp out in public light before."

"As you know, my faithful student, their job is very important and requires much secrecy. The public has yet to recover from the event from many years ago."

Twilight frowned. She knew what Celestia was talking about. The day that the ponies of Equestria learned that there was more out their beyond common Equestrian knowledge. But for her, it was the day she had lost her brother. But dashing those negative thoughts from her head, Twilight looked out as stallions entered the castle.

The shouter stallion from before than shouted again, "And with his majesty is General Garp of the Equestrian Army and Fleet Admiral Sengoku of the Marines."

At the head was Gold Roger, still the same as ever. Though, touched up to look a little fancier. Next to him was General Garp, wearing his white suit decorated with a few medals and a white coat on his back. Next to the king was a stallion had only told of a few times by Garp or Celestia, Fleet Admiral Sengoku. He was an Earth stallion of same height has Garp. He too wore a white suit decorated with lots of medals with a white coat on his back. He also wore a white hat with a seagull on top which seem to keep down his black afro mane. He also wore glasses. His body's coat was white, and he had a black mustache and long, braided beard. Unlike Roger and Garp, who wore a cheerful expression, Sengoku was very stern. All the ponies watching were whispering to each other. Mostly over how impressive these three stallions were.

"Ah! Uncle, General Garp, Fleet Admiral Sengoku," Celestia said as she walked down the stairs towards the group. She meet them at the bottom of the stairs, and then gave them a small bow. She said, "It is an honor to have you here at the Grand Galloping Gala this year."

"Thank you for this honor, Princess." Sengoku said bowing back Celestia.

Roger grinned. "I haven't been to one of these in a few years. Seemed like a good enough time" He declared optimistically.

"Where's the food?" Garp asked ignorantly.

"Garp! Show some respect." Sengoku shouted in frustration.

"Princess…" Twilight said as she joined her mentor down the stairs.

Both Roger and Garp immediately took notice of Twilight. Roger was the first to speak out. "Well, I'll be damned. If it isn't little Twilight Sparkle." He said familiarly.

"King Roger, it is an honor seeing you again." Twilight said before immediately bowing to the king. She then raised her head up and looked over to Garp. "It's also good to see you again as well, Garp." She said happily.

"Oh! See this Sengoku!" Garp said to the stallion. He then grabbed Twilight giving her a tight hug. He spoke affectionately, "This is my cute granddaughter. She's so much better-behaved than my idiot grandson."

"Garp~!" Twilight said embarrassed. Many ponies were even talking.

"Garp, I'll have you know, I know you don't have a granddaughter." Sengoku stated harshly.

Eventually, Twilight was free from Garp's bone-crushing hug. After fixing her dress, thanks to magic, she then turned to address Sengoku. "It is an honor to meet you too, Fleet Admiral Sengoku 'the Strategist'. And while I may not be genetically, Garp is like a grandfather to me. Even if he is kinda a jerk." She said respectfully.

"Hey!" Garp shouted.

"It is an honor to meet one of the bearers of the Elements of Harmony as well as Princess Celestia's student." Sengoku replied politely with a smile.

"Is this all to your group, Uncle?" Celestia curiously asked.

"Oh no, we got Whitebeard to come too!" Roger said grinning happily.

Celestia, and Twilight, nearly choked hearing the king. Celestia shouted, "What?! You invited him! He'll scare the guests."

"Don't worry, your highness." Garp said trying to calm the princess down. "He's not here yet."

Suddenly, the whole castle shook violently. All the pony guests were completely caught off guard by the sudden quake.

With her stand nearly destroyed by the quake, Applejack was beside herself. "What in tarnation?" She shouted confused.

At the VIP section, the Wonderbolts were keeping the crowd calm. "What in Equestria was that?" Rainbow Dash shouted concerned.

At the ballroom, everyone and everything was tossed onto the floor. Did this stop Pinkie from having fun?

"Food fight!" Pinkie shouted excitedly as she threw globs of food at other ponies.

Does that answer your question?

With Rarity and her prince, Prince Blueblood, they had both been shaken by the quake. While Rarity was about to fall, she half-hoped that Blueblood would catch her finally realizing the prince within. Unfortunately, that remained a fantasy as Blueblood let Rarity fall to instead support himself. Rarity, now on the ground, growled as she began losing her patience with the prince.

Outside, Fluttershy was completely shocked out of her downward spiral into animal-affection madness. She then immediately took to hide along with the other animals into the closest tree.

Outside the castle and in town, Spike had felt the quake as well. He and everypony else in Canterlot. He immediately got off his seat at Joe's Donut Shop and rushed outside.

"Spike!" The owner, Joe, shouted to the baby dragon. "Where are you going?"

"To the Gala!" Spike shouted back to Pony Joe. "That's were that quake came from." He then left immediately.

"Spike!" Joe shouted one last time.

We return back to the castle entranceway. Twilight was still standing up though she was very shocked. The same could be said for Celestia. On the other hand, Roger and his group stood still almost stubbornly.

"Well…" Garp said almost as if the quake had not affected him. "At least we know he's here."

"Dear me…" Celestia said as she placed her hoof on her face from frustration.

"Everything will be alright." Roger stated with a grin. "I'm sure no one will even notice him."

"Princess!" From down a hallway came the captain of the Royal Guard, Shining Armor. He was in full armor as he ran to the princess. He looked panicked.

Celestia looked at her uncle mad. "No one will notice, huh?" She said disbelieving her uncle.

Roger chuckled

"Shining!" Twilight shouted out in surprise.

Shining Armor immediately stopped. He looked to see his sister standing with the royalty and high officials. "Twilight?" He said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry," Twilight said apologizing embarrassingly. "I meant to send you a letter."

"Captain Shining Armor…" Celestia spoke as she stepped forward.

"Your highness," Shining said before bowing to the princess. "I have a report on the sudden quake."

"Do not worry, Captain of the Canterlot Guard." Roger stated as he walked forward. "That's would be one of the guests for the Gala."

Shining Armor looked dumbfounded at the king. "R…Really?" He gasped out in disbelief.

"It be best to announce that to our guest…" Roger hinted to the young captain. "You know, before everypony freaks out."

"Um…yes, sir." Shining Armor said before saluting to the king. He then took off to relay the message for everypony at the Gala.

"There, problem solved." Roger said cleverly.

"Very well." Celestia said accepting her uncle's solution. However, she was far from done with her uncle. She gestured to the top of the stares. "Then you, as you promised, can greet the guests." She said with a clever smile.

"Wait, what?" Roger said confused.

Garp grinned. "Get to it, King!" He said as he walked pass the stallion Alicorn. He then turned to Sengoku. He shouted, "Hey, let's go get some food."

"Right." Sengoku said in a rare show of agreement. He then followed the general further into the castle.

Roger looked completely distraught. He turned to his niece, who was already on the move with Twilight. "Wait! Celestia!" Roger whined out loud.

"Have fun, Uncle." Celestia said smiling innocently before leaving.

Roger stood with his mouth agape. Immediately, the guests began crowding around him. Asking many questions and greeting him respectfully. Roger did his best to be on his best behavior as he meet his subjects.

* * *

Spike ran as fast as he little dragon feet could take him. Despite his own dislike of the gala, if his friends were in trouble he would be there to help anyway possible. He used a back way through the gardens, one used many times in his childhood, to reach Canterlot Castle. He looked incredibly worried as he spoke to himself.

"Ooh, I hope Twilight and everyone are okay." Spike said worriedly.

As he turned a corner, he found himself immediately running into wall of some kind. "Ow!" Spike yelled out in pain. After rubbing his head, he looked up to see what hit him. He said, "I don't remember a wall being here?"

What Spike failed to notice was that what he had run into was not so much a wall, but a large body of white scales. And that body soon began moving. Spike watched in awe as the body of scales moved and shifted around revealing legs, claws, a tail, spikes, and even a long neck and head. It was the body of a large white dragon, land-based much like Spike. The dragon shifted his head to look over and see who had bumped into him. The dragon had a unique crescent mustache and wore a black bandana. The dragon peered down at the littler dragon before him. He looked a little surprised to see the baby dragon.

On the other hand, Spike was completely shocked at the sight. "D-D-D-Dragon!" He shouted scared.

"Hmm, I didn't think I'd see another dragon here." The large white dragon said looking interested in Spike.

"B-B-B-Big dragon…" Spike said dumbly and scared.

"This must be your first time seeing another dragon…" The white dragon said curious.

Spike nodded his head dumbly and silent.

The dragon sighed. "Am I blocking your path?" He asked politely. Spike nodded. The large dragon then moved his body out of Spike's path. Once positioned better, he spoke again, "Is that better?"

"Oh, um, thank you." Spike said a little confused by the politeness of the large dragon. He began to walk. All the while walking, Spike kept his eyes on the dragon. Somewhat scared and a little in awe. Even when he reached the other side, he continued to have his eyes on the dragon.

"Brat, is there something else I can help you with?" The dragon said becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Ah! No! Yes? I mean… Oh, man." Spike said nervously.

"Hello, General Whitebeard."

Both dragons turned as a new voice spoke to them. Walking up to the dragon from the balcony of the castle, Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle were out to greet the dragon. Twilight was rather stunned by the sight of the large dragon. On the other hand, Celestia looked very calm about the situation.

"Thank you for joining us." Celestia continued greeting pleasantly.

Whitebeard raised his head to see the princess. "Roger pretty much forced me to come. I do have better things to do, Princess." He stated.

Celestia nodded. "I understand. I am still grateful you could spare us your time." She said humbly.

Whitebeard nodded. He then eyed the pony next to Celestia. He leaned his head closer to examine Twilight. "And who is this?" He asked.

Twilight looked a little nervous, but she calmed her nerves quickly. "I am Twilight Sparkle, General Whitebeard." She greeted calmly.

"Hmm, one of the bearers of the Harmony Elements." Whitebeard said familiarly.

"As well as my star pupil." Celestia added proudly. "She and the other bearers are attending the Gala as well."

"I see…" Whitebeard said looking distracted by his thoughts. He then moved his head so his snout was close to Twilight. He took a quick whiff, something that surprised Twilight, and hummed in thought. He then turned and scooped up the baby dragon. He then lifted his hand up to the balcony. "I believe he is yours." Whitebeard stated to Twilight.

"Spike!" Twilight said both happy and surprised.

"Twilight!" Spike said surprised. He then ran off Whitebeard's claw to Twilight. He spoke excited, "Are you seeing this?!"

"I am." Twilight said calmly. "Spike, this is one of the generals of the Equestrian Army, Whitebeard."

"A general!" Spike shouted shocked. "He's a general of Equestria's army. A dragon!"

"He and the king are very old friends, Spike." Celestia stated to the little dragon. "He's been my uncle's greatest rival as well as closest ally. He was made part of the army after a certain competition."

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Spike said awestruck.

"It's been hundreds of years, and he still holds that over my head." Whitebeard said reminiscing. Despite him sounding annoyed, he was actually smiling as if it were a fond memory. He continued to speak, "He also likes to hold my many draws with Garp and Sengoku."

"What?! But Garp is just an Earth pony." Spike stated in disbelief.

"Garp is very strong." Twilight stated proudly. "I've seen that strength."

"Your average dragon is very arrogant." Whitebeard stated sagely. "They fail to understand that even we can be bested by other species. Those young dragon-brats are far too focus on their gold and treasure. They grow unnaturally large at young ages due to greed."

"Uh, yeah." Spike said feeling bashful. He was not about to recall a certain incident.

"Twilight," Celestia spoke up to her student. "I would like to speak to you now about some things that have been brought to my attention."

Twilight perked. "Oh, yes. I would love to…"

Suddenly, interrupting Twilight, Twilight's friends came bursting out of the castle. Each one had their dress ripped and disorganized. Behind them, the sound of the crowd panicking and screaming could be heard. All of them looked panicked. They all shouted, "Twilight!" They then rushed over to Twilight.

Twilight, and Spike, were caught completely by surprise. "Guys? What's going on?" She asked confused.

"No time to explain!" Rainbow Dash shouted hurriedly. "We need to go! Now!"

"Wait!" Twilight said stopping her friends. She then turned to Celestia. She apologetically spoke, "Princess, I…"

"Run." Celestia said to Twilight with a smile and a wink. "I'll find you later."

"If I may, ladies…" Whitebeard said as he extended a claw out offering them a lift down.

The group of mares gasped as they saw the white dragon before them. "Oh my…" Rarity said in shock.

"Oooh! A dragon!" Pinkie Pie said excited.

"D-D-D-Dragon!" Fluttershy shouted in fear. She then froze and fainted while frozen.

Applejack broke from here stare hearing Fluttershy faint. She groaned, "Aw, shoot." She then walked over to pick Fluttershy up. She shouted, "Rainbow Dash, help me out here."

"Ah-huh." Rainbow Dash said absentmindedly. She flew backwards while still staring at the large dragon. She grabbed onto frozen Fluttershy and helped carry her onto Whitebeard's claw.

"Yeah! A ride! This is awesome!" Pinkie said as she hoped her way onto Whitebeard's claw.

Rarity looked back at the party. "Surely, Blueblood wouldn't dare try to fight a dragon." She reasoned surely. She too then joined her friends.

"Come on, Spike." Twilight said to her assistant as she rushed into the large dragon's claw.

"Right! I've got the perfect place in mind." Spike stated eagerly. He then joined his friends on the claw.

Once they were all on, Whitebeard lowered his claw down. Once they reached the ground, the ponies and baby dragon immediately took off to escape the party. Whitebeard watched the group leave with a cautious eye. He then turned to Celestia. "I wonder how Roger is handling this." He stated semi-curious.

"Ahahaha!" Celestia and Whitebeard looked into the castle where they could see Roger laughing. Around him, the common ponies ran about frantically with animals that had made it inside. Roger then shouted out, "Now this is a party! Where'd that pink mare go?"

"Oh, uncle." Celestia said shaking her head, but smiling. She then took flight leaving the party.

Whitebeard watched her leave, and then turned to the party. He rested his head on the balcony as he watched the little ponies run about, Roger enjoying the chaos, and now watching Sengoku try to calm the crowd and Garp laughing it up. "And here I thought I'd be the one to make the party interesting. I must be losing my touch." Whitebeard said to himself slightly amused.

"Whitebeard!" The dragon eyed to the side as he heard his name be spoken. It was a brown coat Earth pony stallion with a spiky red mane. His cutie mark was a star with bright lines coming off it. He looked serious. He shouted again, "I am Rockstar! I'm sure you have heard of me…"

"No." Whitebeard stated quickly and unimpressed.

Rockstar reacted hurt, at least his pride was, but continued. "I have an important message from my captain, Shanks." He stated as he pulled out a letter.

Whitebeard raised his scaly brow. "What does that brat want?" He asked annoyed.

* * *

Spike took the group to Joe's Donut Shop after leaving the Gala. Joe was completely ecstatic to see one of his regulars back along with her friends. There they all shared their storied of how the greatest night ever became the worst night ever. But not surprisingly, they all were sharing a good laugh about it.

Though laughing, Twilight couldn't help but feel a little bad about how tonight turned out for the Gala. She spoke her worry to the group, "I just hope Princess Celestia isn't upset with us for ruining the Gala."

"That was the best Grand Galloping Gala ever!"

Everyone perked up as a familiar voice exclaimed out in joy. Princess Celestia stood at the entrance of the donut shop looking happy. The whole group exclaimed, "Princess Celestia!"

"Pardon me, Princess," Twilight said worried as her mentor approached her. "But tonight was just awful."

"Oh, Twilight." Celestia said cheerfully. "The Grand Galloping Gala is always awful."

"It is?" Twilight said confused.

"Why do you think my uncle doesn't come to Gala often?" Celestia stated. "But that is why I was thrilled you were all attending. I was hoping you could liven things up a bit. And while the evening may not have gone as you planned, I'm sure you'll agree that in the end it didn't turn out so bad for this group of friends."

Twilight giggled. "You're right, Princess. Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great." She stated joyfully.

"Yeah!" shouted Rainbow Dash also cheerful. "Hanging out with friends!"

"Talking!" Fluttershy added with a smile.

"Laughing!" Pinkie Pie added throwing her hooves in the air.

"You mean doing exactly what I wanted to do the whole time?" Spike stated rather proudly.

"Yes, Spike." Twilight agreed. "You were right."

Applejack spoke, "As horrible as our night was…"

"…being together here had made it better." Rarity said finishing for her friend.

"In fact, it's made it…" Pinkie Pie said as she led the group into cheering.

"…the best night ever!" They all, except Celestia, said together before getting into a fit of laughter.

Celestia watched on looking happy for this group of friends she was getting to know so well. But she did have something to tell. As the Mane Six broke from laughter to start ordering donuts, she took the time to speak to her pupil. "Twilight, if I could speak to you in private?" Celestia asked.

"Oh, sure." Twilight said before turning to her friends. "You guys don't mind if I step out for a bit?"

"Take your time!" Rainbow Dash said easy-going. "We'll be here all-night if we have to."

"Yes, enjoy your talk with the Princess, dear." Rarity said agreeing with her Pegasus friend.

Spike stood up in his seat. "I'll order your favorite!" He said readily.

"Thank you." Twilight said to her friends before she and Celestia walked out of the donut shop.

The two ponies didn't walk too far from the shop when Celestia began to speak. "You seem to be doing well with your new friends, my star pupil." She said optimistically.

"Oh yes," Twilight agreed happily. "It was nice to make new friends after Luffy left."

"Speaking of…" Celestia said being playfully cryptic. Twilight looked up at her teacher wondering what she was going to say. Celestia continued seeing Twilight's anticipation, "I've been receiving reports of Luffy's…actions beyond Equestria."

Twilight looked surprised at Celestia. "R-Really?" Twilight said nervously.

"He is doing very well." Celestia stated optimistically. "He done quite a few things in helping others."

"What has he done?" Twilight asked getting eager.

Celestia explained, "He's stopped quite a few bad ponies out at sea. He even help save a kingdom that know wishes to form an alliance with us."

"He did!" Twilight said shocked, but also amazed. Her brother was doing so much good for the world.

"He's gained a few comrades too." Celestia added intrigued. "He seems to be mirroring you quite a bit. But then again, 'siblings' tend to be similar."

Twilight blushed with embarrassment, but smiled. To think that her goofy, simple brother was helping so many ponies beyond Equestria. It was much like how she had helped Eqeustria. _'What a strange family…'_ Twilight thought to herself with a sense of warmth.

Then, a thought came across Twilight's mind. "Speaking of siblings, how is Princess Luna doing?" Twilight asked curious.

Celestia smiled and looked up into the night sky. "She is doing well. She hasn't yet recovered her full strength, but she is working on it. Thanks to a group of her own friends that she has gathered" She stated optimistically.

"That's wonderful to hear!" Twilight said sounding happy and eager. "Will we get to see them soon?"

Celestia hummed in thought. "Maybe…" She said to her student with a smile. "If the fates allow."

"Twilight!" Spike's voice shouted from the donut shop. "You better hurry before Pinkie eats all the donuts! She's on a sugar binge!"

"Woo-hoo!" shouted Pinke's voice sounding overly excited.

"I'll leave to your friends, Twilight." Celestia said as she began walking away. "I still have a Gala to host."

"Wait! Princess!" Twilight shouted before Celestia could take off. "Do you know if Luffy will be visiting soon?"

Unfortunately, Celestia shook her head. "All our information stops at an island called Jaya. I'm sure you'll get to see him soon. Never fear." She said encouragingly before taking off in flight.

Twilight didn't say anything as he teacher left. She was a little worried knowing that there wasn't any more information on Luffy's journey. However, she knew there was nothing she could do, but hope that she had supplied him well. Twilight then turned and walked into the donut shop to enjoy the rest of her night with her friends.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's note: Hey! Were you expecting the Straw Hats to be the guests of honor? Ha! I thought so too, but then there was all the above. And also, Dragon!Whitebeard is awesome! I thought it would be cool to mix in a few more species into the story. Ponies are fine, but there is a very diverse list of species in MLP to use. So, I'll throw a curve ball and see how people like it.**

**Next thing, and this one is important! Who's curious about what Princess Luna's doing? I've got a fun spin-off ready to burst through! Only if you guys are interested. What's the title?**

**My Little Pony**

**Moon Guardians**

**Oooh, I wonder what's it about? Meh, I'll tell you anyway. It's a My Little Pony X Sailor Moon (Crystal) that does tie in with this story. Are you interested? Tell me in the reveiw!**

**And now, one final note...**

**Next time!**

**"Just Dropping In"  
**

**And I do plan on updating at least monthly...starting next year. XD Semantics.**


	4. Just Dropping In

**Author's note: Yo! Happy New Year everyone! Hope you're not too tired for another MLP update? This is the one you all have been waiting for. Probably. XD**

**And also, the side-story I mentioned is now up! Enjoy My Little Pony: Moon Guardians!**

**But before that, enjoy this chapter! Read &amp; Review!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day for Ponyville. And as such, ponies were heading to the outskirts of town to the lake. Nearly every pony imaginable was setting up for a wonderful day at the beach. And along with everypony, the Mane Six too was also setting up for the same thing. Rarity was on a blanket sunbathing. Applejack was playing with Winona tossing her a Frisbee for the dog to catch. Fluttershy was setting up food along with Pinkie Pie, who was being cheerful and energetic as always. Twilight was setting up a telescope on a hill nearby with Spike. Rainbow Dash was over on the edge of the lake entertaining the fillies and colts. Among them was Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo.

"Alright, kiddos. You ready for this?" Rainbow Dash asked to the pony children excited.

"Yeah!" shouted all the kids even more excited than the Pegasus.

"Then, hold your breath!" Rainbow Dash said before she shot up straight into the sky. When she was high enough she took careful aim before she began falling. She curled up into a ball and shouted, "Sky Cannon Ball!" She then crashed into the lake creating a big wave.

The children screamed out in joy an excitement as the wave headed right for them. The crashed down on them and carried them out into the lake. After a few seconds, the fillies and colts popped up from the water smiling and laughing. Scootaloo shouted, "That was awesome!"

Eventually, Rainbow Dash popped up from the water too. She laughed before shouting, "Alright! Who's up for around two?"

"Yeah!" shouted the pony children excited.

Back on the beach, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were finished setting up. Pinkie Pie shouted, "Everyone! Food's ready!"

"Alright!" Applejack said happily as she and Winona stopped playing and trotted over to the blanket.

"Finally." Rarity said grateful as she got up from her sunbathing spot.

"About time!" Spike shouted eagerly as he ran up the blanket. "I'm starving."

"Is Twilight going to join us?" Fluttershy asked speaking to Spike.

"She's way too into her observation study to come over." Spike stated as he picked up a sandwich. "I'll bring her something after I'm done eating."

"What's she observing from over there?" Applejack asked as she looked over at Twilight curious.

Spike took a bite into his sandwich. He spoke in between chewing, "She's…observing some…cloud formation…You can actually see it from here. See!" Spike then pointed out pass the lake.

The group of ponies looked out to see what Spike was talking about. In the distance, the group saw a very large cloud, much bigger than even Cloudsdale, which floated high above most clouds.

"What, that?" Applejack said unimpressed. "Shoot, that's a large rain cloud."

"I have to agree with Applejack." Rarity said just as unimpressed as her friend. "What's so special about this cloud?"

"It's a special cloud that's existed for hundreds of years." Spike said before finishing his sandwich.

Fluttershy gasped in surprise. "A cloud that's hundreds of years old. Did the weather team forget to clear it away?" She questioned mildly concerned.

"No, actually." The group turned as Twilight spoke and walked onto the blanket. She sat down and took a sandwich to eat. Before she could, she spoke to Spike. "You were talking too long Spike, I got really hungry."

"Sorry." Spike said apologetically.

"What do you mean, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie said asking about the cloud.

"It's called a 'Millennium Cumulonimbus'." Twilight explained. "It's been studied by countless ponies dating back a thousand years ago. It's a super-dense cloud formation that doesn't produce rain or ascend higher."

Joining the group, Rainbow Dash landed on the blanket. "What are you talking about?" She asked before grabbing a sandwich of her own.

"A very large cloud that doesn't make any rain." Fluttershy said informing her friend.

"What! That's impossible." Rainbow Dash said in disbelief before taking a bit out of her sandwich.

"It's true." Twilight said as she brought forth a book with her magic. She then used it to open the book to a page with a picture of the cloud formation in question. Twilight then explained, "Because it's so dense, Pegasus ponies can't diffuse it like normal clouds. It simply floats around the world using an air current. And because of its density, it can completely block out the sun wherever it goes making it 'night time' in the 'day time'."

"Whoa…" said most of the group surprised.

"Wow! It's a super amazing mystery cloud!" Pinkie Pie stated excitedly.

"It really is." Twilight said agreeing with Pinkie.

"But that would be scary though." Fluttershy spoke sounding frightened. "Day time just suddenly turning into night. It would be like what happened with Nightmare Moon."

"That's not all." Twilight stated. "The ponies who had studied the Millennium Cumulonimbus has have mentioned that there were 'giant ponies' that lived beneath it."

"R-Really!" Fluttershy shouted sacredly.

"Don't worry." Twilight said confidently. "It's just myth from long time ago. There's no such thing as 'Giant Ponies'."

"Aww~." Pinkie Pie said disappointed.

"Anyway, it's a good thing that cloud is far away from here." Rarity said feeling a bit relieved. "It ruined what is a perfect day.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash shouted full of vigor. "Enough cloudy business. Let's have fun!"

"Yeah!" cheered the rest of the Mane Six and Spike.

* * *

**Spike: Wealth, Fame, Power. Gold Roger, the King of Equestria, had attained this and even more ruling over our fair kingdom.**

**Twilight: But my brother, Luffy, is where this story focuses on. He left for an adventure that would stretch from Equestria and beyond. **

**Luffy: And also! Twilight and her friends joined up with us too!**

**All (Spike/Twi/Luffy): This is the story of friendship and adventure in the great Age of Friendship!**

**All (Mane Six plus Spike and Straw Hat 7)**

**Come aboard and bring along~ all your hopes and dreams…**

**Together we will find everything that we're looking for~… One Piece!**

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

**Nami/Applejack**

**Compass left behind… It will only slow us down… Your heart will be your guide, raise the sail and take the helm.**

**Robin/Rarity**

**That legendary place that the end of the map reveals…**

**Chopper/Fluttershy**

**Is only legendary 'til someone proves it real…**

**Sanji/Pinkie Pie**

**Through it all, through all the troubled times, through the heartache and through the pain…**

**Zoro/Rainbow Dash**

**Know that I will be there to stand by you~**

**Luffy/Twilight/Spike**

**Just like I Know You'll Stand by Me!**

**All**

**So come aboard and bring along~ all your hopes and dreams…**

**Together, we will find everything that we're looking for…**

**Luffy/Twilight**

**There's always room for you! If you wanna be my friend~**

**All**

**We are!**

**We Are!**

**On the cruise~**

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

**Luffy/Twilight**

**We Are!**

* * *

"Just Dropping In"

As the day continued on, most of the Mane Six was playing with the Frisbee with Winona scampering around in between them. Only Rarity, who was far more interested in relaxing and sunbathing, and Twilight were not a part of their game. Twilight continued her study of the cloud formation far from Ponyville. Spike, being a faithful assistant, was right next to her ready to help, though looked rather bored. As Twilight looked away from the telescope to write down her observation, she caught sight of Spike and seeing him watch the others play.

"You know, Spike," Twilight said with a smile gaining the baby dragon's attention. "You can go play. I've got everything handled here."

"Seriously? Alright!" Spike shouted as he ran down the hill. He shouted to the group, "Hey! Toss me the disk!"

"You~ got it, Spikey!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she caught the Frisbee and then tossed it at Spike.

Twilight smiled seeing Spike having fun. She then returned to her observation study. After writing down a few of her observation, Twilight looked back into the telescope and began to shift the scope around. She spoke out loud for no one to hear, "If only I could go up there and take samples. What makes those clouds so unique…?"

As Twilight looked over the large formation of clouds her sight came across something else in the sky. "Huh?" She said as she moved her scope around to find what she had saw. It didn't take long for to find what she saw. She gasped in surprise, "Is that a…"

"Watch out!" shouted Rainbow Dash's voice.

Suddenly, the Frisbee hit Twilight's telescope messing up her alignment. Twilight stepped back in shock. Following after the Frisbee, Winona came knocking over the telescope. Twilight gasped in shock. "No!" She shouted.

"Oops." Rainbow Dash said as she flew to Twilight looking apologetic. "Sorry, Twilight."

"Everything okay over here?" Applejack asked as she and everyone rushed over to Twilight's side.

Twilight didn't seem to hear or even notice the group. She quickly set her telescope back up and began looking for what she had found. This made the rest of the Mane Six and even Spike worry about her.

"Um, Twilight?" asked Fluttershy as she approached the unicorn. "Is this a bad time?"

"Twilight, dear, whatever are you looking at?" Rarity asked as she peered in the same direction that the telescope was pointed towards.

"Yeah, Twi." Rainbow Dash said landing next to Twilight.

Finally, Twilight spoke, "There's…a boat being carried down by a balloon octopus."

No one responded immediately. All the ponies and dragon did was stare at Twilight blankly. None of them were sure what to make of Twilight's statement. Then, Pinkie began to laugh. Everyone, but Twilight, looked at the pink mare confused.

"What's so funny?" Applejack asked to the pink mare.

Pinkie calmed down, but was still giggling. "That joke!" She shouted before giggling. "That's one of the silliest jokes I've ever heard."

"That was…a joke?" Rarity questioned unsure if Pinkie was being serious or joking herself.

"Oh, is this a joke, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked to Twilight.

Twilight looked up from the telescope. She looked over to Fluttershy. "No. I'm serious. There's a boat floating down by way of a balloon-like octopus holding onto the ship." Twilight stated clearly.

"It's not a joke?" Spike said confused. The rest of the group looked at Twilight just as confused.

Twilight huffed before she stepped to the side. "Look!" She said pointing to the telescope.

"Um, okay, Twi." Applejack said as the first of their friends to see. She walked up the telescope and gazed through it. In moments, the Earth pony gasped in surprise. "Well I'll be…its true! There is a boat and an octopus." Applejack said for all their friends to here.

"What?!" shouted the group surprised. All of them then used up to use the telescope to see what was up. Each one quickly took a turn.

"Goodness gracious…" Rarity said in disbelief.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy said in surprise.

"Whoa! It really wasn't a joke." Pinkie said surprised. But then, she began giggling a bit. She said, "But the octopus is silly."

"Whoa!" Spike said in amazement.

"I can't believe…" Rainbow Dash said in shock before cutting herself off. She had taken notice of something. She spoke her concern, "Um, is it me? Or is that thing descending kind of fast."

"What?" Twilight said surprised. Rainbow Dash stepped to the side to allow the unicorn to observe. Twilight kept the telescope focused on a spot until she began tilting it slightly. She then gasped. She said, "You're right!"

"Well, what does that mean?" Applejack asked confused. "Aren't they wanting to come down?"

"Not that quickly." Twilight said sounding worried. "If they descend too fast they'll crash."

"I would think that will happen anyway." Rarity spoke concerned. "There's no water out in that direction to soften the landing."

"Oh no! We have to do something." Fluttershy said extremely worried.

"Come on, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said as she took to the sky. "I bet we can get a few other Pegasi to help move that thing closer to the lake. That should help."

"You're right." Fluttershy agreed and immediately took flight after Rainbow Dash. The two Pegasus ponies then took off.

Twilight turned to the group. "While they do that, we should warn everyone at the beach." She said to her friends.

"You got it, Twilight." Spike said readily.

"Yes, sir, ma'am, sir!" Pinkie Pie said in mock-salute being both confident and silly.

"We're on it." Applejack said determinedly.

"What are we waiting for?" Rarity said slight hurried. The earth-bound ponies and dragon then took off running with Winona behind them.

"Hey! Ponyville Pegasi!" Rainbow Dash shouted to the beach goers. The many Pegasi that were there immediately looked up. Rainbow Dash shouted again, "We've got an emergency! Follow us!"

"I-I-If you can." Fluttershy added a bit nervously.

Every adult Pegasi immediately took up flight. They all joined Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy in the sky before following them.

"Everyone!" shouted Applejack to the rest of the beach goers with the rest of the group behind her. "We've got something that'll be landin' in the lake! Clear the water and the beach quickly!"

The ponies heeded Applejack's warning and immediately began to gallop away from the beach.

The ponies in the water were a little confused by the shouting and other ponies running away. Then suddenly, Pinkie Pie shoot out of the water. She shouted to them overdramatically, "Everybody out of the water! A thing is coming! A thing is coming~!"

The ponies in the water screamed and immediately paddled to shore. Pinkie watched the screaming ponies while tilting her head in confusion. "Hey! This is not time to be freaking out. The thing could be here any minute." She said sounding more enthusiastic than horrified.

"Pinkie! Hurry up and get out of the water!" Twilight shouted from shore extremely concerned.

Pinkie laughed. "Okie dokey lokey!" She said as she used her tail as a motor to head back to shore.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy led the Ponyville Pegasi towards the falling boat. Being one of the fastest flyers, Rainbow Dash was already flying way ahead of the group. As such, she could already see the boat. It looked to be falling a little faster. Rainbow Dash moved her wings faster. As she did, she begun to hear voices.

"Ahhh! We're falling! We're falling!"

"This is bad! At this rate, we'll smash into the ground!"

"Usopp, what're you doing?!"

"What else?! Protecting the ship!"

Rainbow Dash caught up with the ship immediately. She could see seven ponies; two Earth ponies, two unicorns, a Pegasus, and…a raccoon? She watched as a yellow coat, unicorn stallion suddenly climb onto the railing of the boat wearing something weird on his hooves. He seem to hook something on the railing and then jump off the boat.

"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash shouted and immediately moved into action.

"Usopp Aa-aa-aa!" The stallion shouted as he held onto a rope connected to the ship. But suddenly, he was caught by two cyan hooves. "What?" He said confused and looked over his shoulder to see Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! I don't know if there's magic to make you fly, but this is really dangerous!" Rainbow Dash said sternly.

"Where'd you come from?" The stallion said shocked.

"Doesn't matter." Rainbow Dash said hurriedly as she flew Usopp back onto the ship.

The ponies on board gasped as the cyan Pegasus return their friend. Once safely putting the unicorn safely aboard, Rainbow Dash looked over at the light-orange coat, orange mane, Pegasus. She immediately grabbed her leg. "Come on, pal. We're gonna need your help too!" Rainbow Dash said hurriedly.

The light-orange Pegasus was shocked. "Wha-What?!" She shouted.

"Come on!" Rainbow Dash said as she pulled the Pegasus into the air.

"Nami!" shouted the group of ponies shocked.

Rainbow Dash brought the Pegasus Nami around the back of the boat. She then let go of Nami's leg. She explained, "There's a lake not too far from here. We can put your boat there safely."

"J-Just us?!" Nami said shocked.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Of course not." She said.

"Rainbow!" The two Pegasi looked over as Fluttershy and the other Ponyville Pegasi arrived. Immediately, all the Pegasi gathered around the ship. They all then began to slow and move the boat's descent.

Watching from above, the group of ponies watched on in amazement. "Awesome~!" shouted a red Earth pony stallion, the yellow unicorn Usopp, and the raccoon-thing. The others were just as amazed though speechless.

"Good job, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said with gratitude.

"Thank you." Fluttershy replied happily.

"Let's help them out." Rainbow Dash said to Fluttershy and Nami. She then flew up to the rear of the ship and began pushing. Fluttershy immediately flew to help. While hesitant, Nami eventually moved to the same position and began moving the boat along with the rest of her kind.

With all of Ponyville's able Pegasi population plus one Nami, they were able to slow the boat down tremendously and move the boat towards the lake. Once the lake was in sight, the Pegasi began to lower the boat down. Once the boat touched the water, the Pegasi began moving away from the boat. Soon, it was only Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Nami pushing the boat.

"Alright…there!" Rainbow Dash said before all three Pegasi flew back. The boat sail to a slow before someone dropped an anchor.

"We made it!" shouted the red coat Earth pony excitedly.

"Yeah!" shouted Usopp and the raccoon-thing.

"Thank goodness." The navy blue coat, yellow man Earth pony said relieved.

The black coat, green mane unicorn stallion snorted. "That wasn't so bad." He said unfazed.

"You were freaking out like the rest of us, Marimo!" shouted Sanji in frustration.

"It is good that we landed safely." A unicorn with a dark purple coat and black mane said as she approached the side. "If it weren't for the timely arrival of our Pegasi friends, we would all be ripped to shreds and splattered on the ground."

Usopp and Chopper shivered. "That was horrid, Robin." Usopp said nearly scared.

"Hey!" The group turned as Nami returned on board. She looked a little tired, but she looked more worried. She spoke, "Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone is present and accounted for." Robin said relaxed.

"That's good to hear."

The group this time turned to see Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flying in front of them. Rainbow Dash spoke, "Though, I'm curious as to how you got a non-flying boat this big in sky."

"That's a long story." The entire crew admitted plainly.

Robin approached the Pegasi. She asked the two, "Could you tell us where you have landed us?"

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash said. "You're in Ponyville, in the middle of Equestria."

Robin immediately went silent. She started to look worried.

Luffy soon spoke up looking excited, "Equestria? We're in Equestria!"

"Isn't that where you're from, Luffy?" Chopper questioned curious.

"Yeah!" Luffy said grinning happily.

"Anyway, thank you for your help." Nami spoke as she walked over to the two pegasi. "If you and your group wasn't flying nearby…"

Rainbow Dash immediately interrupted. "Actually, you guys got spotted by our friend from here." She stated.

"Really?" Nami said surprised

"Oh yes, if it weren't for Twilight… Well…you know…" Fluttershy said nervously.

The red stallion perked. "Twilight?" He said before he rushed over to the where two Pegasi were hovering.

"Luffy?" Zoro questioned concerned.

The red stallion rushed pass Nami, surprising the Pegasus. "Luffy…?" She said confused.

"Did you say, 'Twilight'?" Luffy asked to the Pegasi. "Like, 'Twilight Sparkle'?"

Both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looked at the Earth pony surprised. They both looked at each other before looking back at Luffy. Rainbow Dash spoke, "Uh…yeah."

"She's currently on the shore." Fluttershy added politely.

"What's up, Luffy?" asked Chopper concerned.

Luffy looked over at the shore. There were many ponies on the shore. A lot of them were the Pegasi from earlier now resting. Many ponies were helping them out. Among them, Luffy could spy a purple unicorn aiding the recovery of the Pegasi. Instantly, he knew it was Twilight and he grinned. He put his hooves on the railing and then stretched back. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy gasped in shock seeing the stallion's legs stretch. The crew, except Robin, looked at Luffy surprised.

Nami spoke concerned, "Luffy? What are you…?"

"Gum-Gum Rocket!" Luffy shouted as he shot forward pass everyone. He then flew towards the shore and Twilight.

"Luffy!" shouted most of the crew still confused.

"Let him go." Robin said to the crew's surprise. She looked calm, even more calm than usual. She continued to say, "This is important for him."

"Really?" Usopp questioned.

"Yes…" Robin said as she looked out towards shore. What she had failed to mention, by choose, was that this was important to her as well. A student from long ago…

* * *

When the Pegasi returned with the ship in their hooves, Twilight breathed out a sigh in relief. Once the boat was in the water the most of the Pegasi landed straight on the beach. All of them were completely exhausted. Immediately, Twilight and her friends moved to aid them along with a few others. As Twilight oversaw the aid to the Pegasi, she suddenly felt a tingle through her whole body. It was an odd sensation, but one she was well familiar with. Only, she wasn't sure why she was feeling it after so long.

"Twilight!"

Twilight turned hearing her name, but it wasn't that it was her name that she turned. It was because she recognized the voice. Flying right towards her, Twilight saw Luffy, grinning like a fool. Her quick mind told her to immediately move out of the way, but her heart told her something much different. She let him collide with her.

"Twilight!" shouted Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Spike in shock.

However, Spike had an afterthought. This scene looked very familiar. "Wait…" He said.

Years of 'experience' had trained Twilight well to handle a sudden rubber collision. She and the 'object' rolled back until they finally stopped. When they stopped, Twilight looked up to see the grinning face of her brother, Luffy.

"Twilight!" Luffy said cheerful.

"Luffy!" Twilight shouted joyfully as she pushed up and hugged the stallion.

Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie stared at the scene completely shocked. Applejack spoke first, "What the…"

"I don't even…" Rarity said unable to finish her thought.

"Whoa! He sure flew fast for an Earth pony." Pinkie Pie said amazed.

"Luffy!" Spike shouted as he ran over to the two ponies.

Twilight separated from Luffy hearing Spike. Luffy turned around, still grinning, and spotted the baby dragon. He shouted, "Spike!"

"I can't believe your back already!" Spike shouted as he and the pony fist-hoof bump greeting.

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd be back so soon." Luffy said grinning.

"When did you get here, Luffy?" Twilight asked curious.

"Just a few minutes ago." Luffy said as he pointed towards the boat. At the moment, it was currently sailing towards shore.

Twilight gasped. "What? You were on the boat! Why?" She asked.

Luffy looked at Twilight as if she was weird. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm the captain." He stated.

"You are!" Twilight and Spike said amazed.

"Congratulations, Luffy!" Twilight said happily. "I always thought you'd join up with the Marines or maybe that Shanks pony, but being a captain of your own ship! That's amazing."

"Joining the Marines is lame." Luffy said lamely.

"Twilight!" The unicorn mare turned hearing her name. She saw her friends, all of them, come rushing over to her. They all seemed worried.

"Um, excuse me." Twilight said to Luffy before walking over to her friends. Luffy and Spike watched on.

Seeing Twilight, the group of ponies stopped. Applejack spoke, "Are you alright, sugar? That looked like a nasty crash."

"No, no, I'm fine." Twilight said assuring her friends. "I'm actually very used to this kind of stuff."

Rainbow Dash, along with everyone, looked at Twilight shocked. She then spoke in disbelief, "You're used to a pony that can stretch his arms to impossible lengths, rocket across half of the lake, and survive a crash without any harm?"

Twilight felt a little awkward hearing Rainbow Dash sum up her brother. Nonetheless, she nodded. "Yeah." She said smiling.

All of Twilight's friends' jaws dropped. It was from one part hearing the impossible feats that the stallion had performed and another part that Twilight was already knew this. All of them could only say one thing, "How…?"

Twilight laughed softly. "Luffy, could you come here please?" She asked with a smile.

"Okay!" Luffy said before walking over with Spike. Once there, he spoke, "What's up?"

"Everyone…" Twilight said to her friends with a proud smile. "This is my brother, Luffy."

"Brother?" The group said surprised.

"I didn't know you had a brother, Twilight." Fluttershy said curious.

"I have…quite a few brothers actually." Twilight said forcing a small smile. She did not want to worry her friends.

"Twi…" Luffy said softly knowing full what Twilight was thinking.

Twilight turned to her brother. This time, she was smiling truly. She said, "Luffy, these are my friends, Applejack…"

"Howdy." Applejack said tipping her hat.

"…Rarity…"

"Charmed to meet a family member of Twilight's." Rarity said pleasantly.

"…Pinkie Pie…"

"We're totally going to have a party!" Pinkie shouted excitedly tossing confetti. "It's going to be a 'Welcome-to-Ponyville-Twilight's-Brother-and-Friends-Rescue' Party!"

"Awesome!" Luffy cheered equally as excited.

Twilight sighed knowing that she had opened up a large can-of-worms. She then continued to introduce her friends. "And you kind of meet Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy." She said.

"Oh yeah, you guys helped us. Thanks!" Luffy said cheerfully.

"Oh, it was no problem." Fluttershy said smiling cheerfully.

"Yeah, no…" Rainbow Dash said being friendly before she realized something from earlier. How Luffy was able to stretch. "Wait? Hold on! I've got a few questions for you, bud." Rainbow Dash said serious.

"Questions?" Luffy said confused.

"Luffy!"

Luffy looked around the group of mares hearing his name. He saw the Going Merry docked on the beach. He then saw his crew rushing over towards him. Luffy smiled, and turned to Twilight. "I'll be right back." He told her before galloping off to his crew.

"Wait! I'm not done with you." Rainbow Dash shouted frustrated. She was about to go after him, but she found she was being held back by her tail.

"Don't worry, Rainbow Dash." Twilight told the impatient Pegasus pony. "He'll be back as soon as he talks with his friends."

"Then maybe you could answer some of our questions then, Twi?" Applejack asked.

Twilight nodded. "I'll do my best." She stated confidently. She then told her friends what they wanted to know.

* * *

"Hey! Guys!" Luffy shouted to his crew as he ran towards them.

"Luffy!" shouted Usopp as he and everyone met with Luffy. He then spoke, "Why'd you leave us behind like that?"

Luffy laughed embarrassingly while scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry. I was just excited to see my sister again." He stated.

The crew, except Robin, looked at Luffy surprised. Zoro spoke, "A sister?"

"You have a sister too!" Chopper said amazed.

"Yeah! She's over there with her friends." Luffy said smiling and then pointing over to the crowd of mares. Specifically, he was pointing to the purple unicorn.

"Oh, that must be the one that those two Pegasi were talking about." Nami said eyeing the unicorn curiously.

"Let me get this straight…" Sanji said looking very serious. "Luffy, you have a beautiful sister…"

"Yeah?" Luffy said slightly confused.

"And she is friends with those beautiful mares?" Sanji said pointing to the mares surrounding Twilight.

"I guess." Luffy said shrugging.

Sanji placed a hoof on Luffy's shoulder. He began shedding tears of joy as he looked at his captain in a newfound light. "I'll never doubt you again, Captain." Sanji said in utter bliss.

"Oh brother…" Usopp said annoyed.

"Come on!" Luffy shouted to his crew. "You gotta meet her and her friends!"

"Yes~, Captain~!" Sanji shouted in utter joy as he dashed towards the mares.

Zoro snorted. "Stupid cook…" He muttered also annoyed. He followed anyway with Usopp and Chopper following.

Nami was about to follow, but she quickly noticed that Robin was staying behind. She immediately spoke to her concerned, "Is something wrong, Robin?"

Luffy looked back too. But unlike Nami, who was confused by the older pony's behavior, Luffy was well aware of why she was acting as such. However, he didn't speak up just yet.

Robin, seeing both Nami and Luffy looking at her, gave out a soft smile. "I knew this would come up eventually…" She said as she finally moved forward. "It's one of the reasons I joined."

"Robin…" Nami said surprised.

"Don't worry." Luffy said with a big grin. "She'll be happy to see you again."

Robin smiled appreciating her captain's support. The three ponies then moved along to join their group. Luffy ran up ahead looking excited.

With some of Luffy's crew already in front of the Mane Six, Twilight has been introducing her friends to them. "My name is Twilight Sparkle," She said starting with herself. "And this is Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and my assistant Spike."

"Yo." Spike said coolly.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted as he joined his crew. "This is Zoro…"

"Hey." Zoro replied.

"Are those…swords?" Rainbow Dash asked pointing to the three swords at Zoro's side. "And three of them. Isn't that excessive?"

Zoro snorted. "Not for this unicorn." He said proudly.

Rainbow Dash was impressed. "Nice." She said offering a hoof-bump. Zoro, feeling some sort of kinship, smiled and hoof-bumped back.

"…and this is Usopp." Luffy said continuing the introductions.

"But you can call me the 'Great Captain Usopp'! Brave warrior of the sea." Usopp boasted full of pride.

"Wow! Seriously?" Spike said in amazement.

Usopp grinned. He spoke, "Of course, in fact, I…"

"And this is Sanji." Luffy said interrupting the yellow unicorn.

Sanji smiled suavely. "Beautiful mare…" He said as he took the hoof of Rarity. "I have traveled far and wide and seen many wonders in this world, but they all pale in comparison to your beauty."

"Oh my…" Rarity said completely smitten by the royal blue Earth pony. She was even blushing. She spoke, "You are quite the gentleman."

"This is Chopper!" Luffy said continuing his introduction. "He's a reindeer!"

"R-Really!" Fluttershy said as she looked around from Applejack. She had gotten nervous meeting so many new ponies. But in seeing their smallest, and easily cutest, member, she had gotten excited.

"Ah!" And much like Fluttershy, Chopper too was nervous to meet new ponies. He hid behind Zoro, though he was position the reverse way of 'hiding behind someone'.

Fluttershy immediately pointed this out. "Um, not that I don't mind, but are you hiding backwards?" She asked shyly.

Chopper gasped and immediately corrected his position.

"Oh my." Fluttershy said surprised.

"Aw~, he's so cute." Pinkie Pie said gleefully.

Suddenly, Chopper stepped out from behind Zoro. He began blushing and wiggling about with embarrassment. "Don't think that I like you know, just because you called me cute, jerk~." Chopper said looking very happy, despite his contradicting sentence.

Pinkie Pie laughed. "And he's funny." She stated happy.

"He'll get better, trust me." Nami said to the yellow Pegasus pony.

"This is Nami!" Luffy said immediately.

"I'm the navigator. It's nice to meet you all." Nami said with a smile.

"Nice to meet ya too, Ms. Nami." Applejack greeted cheerfully.

"And finally…" Luffy said as his energy waned surprisingly. This caught everyone's attention. Luffy then moved revealing Robin.

Twilight immediately gasped in shock. "Robin-sensei…" She said quietly.

Robin smiled. "Hello, my little student." She said warmly.

Both groups looked completely surprised by the interaction between the two unicorns. The Mane Six was surprised that Twilight had another teacher. The Straw Hat crew was shocked to learn that Robin had a student. But what was even more shocking to them was that it seemed that Luffy knew about this.

"Luffy…" Nami spoke concerned. "What is going on…?"

"You!" Twilight shouted angrily towards. This surprised the Mane Six for they had never heard her so mad. Twilight stomped over to the older mare keeping her eyes right on her. Once she was right in front of Robin, she shouted again, "You! You! You…!"

"Her! Her! Her!" Pinkie Pie shouted faking anger. Her friends then looked at her with a stern glare. Pinkie Pie immediately back down laughing softly. "Hehe, sorry." She said with an apologetic smile.

"I've never seen Twilight so made before." Fluttershy said amazed.

Spike nodded in agreement, "Neither have I."

"Twilight…" Robin said frowning as she looked at the mare nearly her height. "I won't ask for your forgiveness."

Twilight looked at the older mare surprised, though kept her angry expression.

"I understand that you probably have many questions for me." Robin continued remaining calm. "But, I am not at a point where I am…comfortable explaining my past. I'm not sure if I'll ever will be."

"You left without saying good-bye…" Twilight stated while pouting in anger.

Robin nodded. "I did…" She said agreeing.

"I've learned a lot in your absence." Twilight stated acting distant. "I studied nearly every subject in school, even more from Princess Celestia. Including stuff beyond Equestria."

"I'm glad." Robin said happily.

"I help defeat Nightmare Moon, and the Elements of Harmony."

"Oh?" Robin said sounding intrigued.

"I wanted to learn as much as I could." Twilight said becoming increasingly quiet. "So I could eventually find you…"

Robin smiled softly. "That's sweet of you." She said before wrapping Twilight in a hug.

The young mare felt her iron will begin to break. In a matter of moments, she began hugging back. She was shedding tears. She spoke quietly, "I missed you."

Robin didn't say anything. She smiled and took in this moment hugging the younger mare.

"Aww~." All of Twilight's friends and Nami said as they were tearing up at this beautiful moment. Even the stallions and baby dragon found the scene touching. Most of them.

Zoro let out a big yawn expressing his boredom. He shouted out, "Okay, enough of the sappy stuff already."

Immediately, every member of the Straw Hat crew minus Robin hit Zoro. "Insensitive jerk!" They all shouted in rage. The Mane Six and Spike were surprised by the crew's reaction to their friend. Robin and Twilight broke from their hug they both looked at Zoro and then laughed.

Zoro growled with annoyance. "Anyway," He said grouchily. "What I was going to say is what are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked.

Nami caught on to what Zoro was saying. She immediately replied, "Well, we were going to sail to the closest island where we can get the Merry repaired."

"Ooh!" Luffy shouted as an idea came to mind. He looked over to Twilight and her friends. He shouted, "Hey! Do you guys have someone that could fix the Merry?"

"Your ship?" Twilight questioned as she looked over at the boat curiously.

"Sorry, folks." Applejack said apologetic. "I don't think there's a pony in town that can repair a boat."

"At least, not one for your size ship." Rarity added being thoughtful.

"Couldn't Twilight fix it with magic?" Spike suggested.

Usopp shook his head. "No can do. The Merry is resistant to magic." He stated.

"Really?" Spike questioned surprised.

"Oh, I've heard of this." Twilight said excitedly. "It's made from a special kind of wood grown outside of Equestria. They use it to build ships so unicorns couldn't sink accidently or otherwise."

"Indeed." Robin said impressed by her student's knowledge.

"Well, then…" Nami said speaking up. "I guess we'll have to sail to somewhere else."

"Aww~" whined Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Pinkie Pie glumly.

"Do you have to leave immediately?" Twilight spoke looking as glum as the others. "It'll take several days to travel down river to reach the ocean."

"Well…" Nami said as she thought over possibilities.

"And," Twilight added blushing embarrassed. "I haven't seen Luffy in a while. I would like to catch up and get to know all his friends."

Nami held a straight face at the mention of her captain. She looked over at Luffy, who seemed to be playing some game with Usopp, Chopper, and their new friend Pinkie Pie. She saw as Luffy noticed Twilight, and maybe even her, and grinned towards them while giving them a wave. Nami blushed slightly. She then smiled saying, "Why not. We're not in any rush."

Twilight gasped happily. "Thank you" She said before wrapping Nami in a hug.

"N-No problem." Nami said surprised.

"Woo-hoo!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "Time to party!"

"Party?" said the crew immediately interested.

"Yeah! The 'Welcome-to-Ponyville-Twilight's-Brother-and-Friends-Rescue' Party!" Pinkie Pie cheered excitedly.

"We're totally going to it, Pinkie!" Luffy shouted determinedly.

"We've never said no to a party before." Zoro stated eagerly.

Nami shrugged. "Why not." She said smiling.

"Alright! Party!" Usopp cheered.

"Yeah!" Chopper said cheering with Usopp.

"If it keeps these beautiful mares around, I'll party forever~!" Sanji said as he swooned over the Mane Six. He then stopped and turned his attention back to the mares of his group. He shouted, "Of course, I won't forget you Nami-swan~, Robin-chwan~."

Nami rolled her eyes annoyed. Robin simply laughed finding the man's affection amusing.

Spike gawked. "Eh, gross." He stated childishly.

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she jumped in the air and tossed out confetti and streamers. When she landed, she pulled out a blow horn and hopped towards the pony crowd. She shouted to the crowd, "Hey, everyone! Party back at the Ponyville for our new guests!"

"Woo-hoo!" shouted the entire crowd.

"Oh! And for all the Pegasus ponies that helped them get here too!" Pinkie quickly added.

"Yeah!" shouted Bulk Biceps in particular while the many Pegasi cheered normally.

"Let's go!" Pinkie Pie cheered out as she led the ponies back to Ponyville hoping along the way. The Mane Six and Straw Hats followed closely behind.

(Line Break)

We skip to the party already in progress. It was now evening, but no one was tired. And for the Straw Hats they had only begun to party. In fact, they were pretty much the life of the party. Usopp and Chopper showed off their special Chopstick-Nose dance.

"Come one, everypony! Dance~!" shouted Usopp as he and Chopper danced with chopsticks in their noses and protruding into their lower lips.

"Yeah~!" Chopper shouted.

Though the ponies originally found it odd, they couldn't help but laugh at the three and they right back. Even Pinkie Pie and Spike joined them in their dance.

"This is awesome!" Pinkie Pie shouted joyfully.

"This is the weirdest dance ever!" Spike said though laughing out with joy.

Rainbow Dash and Zoro had gotten into a drinking contest using hard apple cider (By American standards, hard cider has alcohol). Many ponies around them were cheering for their hometown hero. However, both competitors were far more interested in beating each other. They both smirked as they took another drink.

Rarity and Nami had a wonderful conversation about fashion and even business. "This is a wonderful design." Nami said to Rarity looking at her clothing designs. "And you make these yourself?"

"It's nothing, really." Rarity said flattered. "It certainly puts food one the table."

"I would love to buy a few dresses." Nami stated eagerly.

Rarity squealed. "Oh goodie! And since we are friends, you may take a few outfits free of charge." She stated overjoyed.

Suddenly, Nami jumped and hugged Rarity. "You're my new best friend." She cried out joyfully.

When he was done dancing, Chopper found himself with Fluttershy, who was practically gushing over how cute he was. "So, um, you're a reindeer?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah!" Chopper said before immediately changing into Walk Point.

Fluttershy gasped in surprise. "Oh my…" She said as she looked over Chopper's new form. She looked completely fascinated by him. She asked, "How can you transform like that?"

"I ate a Devil Fruit." Chopper stated.

"Really?" Fluttershy asked surprised. "Like the one Twilight's brother ate?"

"Sorta." Chopper stated. "He ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, I ate a different fruit that allows me to transform."

"Oh." Fluttershy said intrigued. As she looked over Chopper's form, she stopped right in front of him looking specifically at his nose. She spoke softly, "I've never seen a reindeer with a blue nose before?"

Chopper transformed back into Brain Point and immediately covered his nose embarrassed. He muttered sounding sad, "I bet you think it's weird, right?"

"Oh no." Fluttershy said immediately picking up Chopper's sadness. She smiled as she said, "I actually think it makes you look very unique."

Chopper blushed. "Y-Y-You think so…?" He said feeling a bit embarrassed. Fluttershy nodded still smiling. Chopper immediately began to wiggle and laugh embarrassed. He spoke, "D-Don't think that…"

"Aww, you are just too cute, Chopper." Fluttershy said cheerfully as she interrupted Chopper with a hug. The poor little reindeer nearly fainted from the warm hug.

Sanji had a night of romance as he went to every mare in town proclaiming his undying love for each one. Of course, he spent much time around the Mane Six. At the moment, he was hanging around Applejack. They both were playing a game.

"You've got some mighty fancy hoofwork there, fella." Applejack complimented as she bounced a ball off her head.

Next to her, Sanji was bouncing a ball as well though him his rear leg and while standing up too. He smiled towards Applejack replying, "Thank you, my dear."

"I've never seen a pony stand on their hindquarters for as long as you!" Applejack admitted impressed.

"Well, as a chef, I try to keep my front hooves from getting dirty while I prepare the meal." Sanji stated proudly.

"You're a cook, eh?" Applejack said surprised allowing the ball to fall off her head. Ignoring the game, Applejack walked over to Sanji. She spoke, "How about you and I go test out your cooking skill, hm?"

"Ah~! Of course, Mellorine~!" Sanji said completely in 'love-cook' mode allowing the ball to drop. He then followed Applejack probably towards a kitchen.

Near the Golden Oaks Library, Twilight was talking with Robin. The both sat outside enjoying a cup of coffee. She told Robin all about her life after her disappearance. Robin listened on intrigued. When Twilight finished, Robin detailed a story of how they, she and the crew, had climbed to the sky to find a city of gold and a Sky Island. Twilight listened completely astonished.

"You mean…there's a whole civilization of ponies in the Millennium Cumulonimbus!" Twilight said surprised.

"Yes." Robin said nodding. "Not just Pegasi, but also unicorns and Earth ponies. And they all have these unique, yet unusable wings."

"Oh, I wish I've could've joined you." Twilight said dreamily. "To discover a lost civilization. It's just like a Daring Do book."

Robin took a sip of her coffee. She then spoke, "There is much out there, my little student. You just need to go find it."

"Yeah! You should join us!" Twilight and Robin looked up and saw Luffy hanging upside down from a tree branch. He was grinning rather excitedly.

Twilight giggled. "I swear, if you weren't born a pony, you'd probably be a monkey." She said jokingly. But then, her thought turned back to her brother's offer. She spoke, "What do you mean, Luffy?"

"Come join my crew!" Luffy stated cheerfully before he jumped down from his branch. He landed before Twilight and Robin. He spoke, "Last time, you said you still had some lessons to learn."

"Yeah…" Twilight said nodding.

"Well, now you can join me on our adventure, right?" Luffy asked excited.

Twilight frowned. "Luffy, I would love to, but…" Twilight said before stopping and turning towards the party. She could see all her friends hanging with Luffy's crew enjoying their newfound friendship. She smiled seeing this, which made all the more harder to say, "I can't just leave my friends behind only after meeting them a short while ago. It wouldn't be fair. I'm sorry."

"Oh…" Luffy said sounding a little surprised by his sister's response. He looked a bit sad at first, but quickly enough he began grinning. He said, "Okay then! How about you all join the crew?"

"Hmm, interesting idea, Captain." Robin said intrigued.

"W-What?" Twilight said surprised.

"Yeah! You and all your friends could join too!" Luffy said becoming excited again. "I'm sure it's fine with everyone."

"I'm okay with it." Robin said adding her opinion.

Twilight sighed. She spoke sadly, "I don't know, Luffy. That's asking a lot of my friends to just uproot their lives for an adventure out into the world. They have families, duties, dreams of their own that require them here. I'm on a mission myself by Princess Celestia to learn and study the magic of friendship. I can't just leave either."

"I see…" Luffy said though he was smiling. "They're that important to you…"

Twilight looked at Luffy worriedly. She spoke quickly, "You're important to me too!"

"It's okay, Twilight. I'm not mad." Luffy said still smiling happily. "I'm glad you made friends. You were always such a stick-in-the-dirt when it came to making new friends."

"It's 'stick-in-the-mud'." Twilight said correcting her brother. "And hey!"

Luffy laughed before he took off towards their friends.

Twilight huffed madly. She wouldn't let Luffy's insult slide so easily. She immediately went after the Earth pony. She shouted, "Get back here, Gummy!"

"Huh? Gummy?" Pinkie Pie said as she heard a familiar name.

The Mane Six plus Spike and the Straw Hats watched as Luffy ran passed them laughing. They then watched at Twilight ran after him. They weren't sure what was happening, but they all laughed seeing how playful the two were being. Luffy and Twilight ran around the group and into the party. Eventually, Twilight starting teleporting to head off Luffy. To his credit, Luffy did well to continue to dodge Twilight's attempts to surprise and tackle him. All the while, the two siblings laughed.

"Come on, everypony!" Luffy shouted cheerfully as he ran to his group. He placed his front legs around Zoro and Nami laughing. He shouted, "Join in!"

"Alright!" shouted Usopp throwing his hoof into the air excitedly.

"Yeah!" cheered the rest of the crew.

**Straw Hats: We may not be related, but the bonds we've created**

**Are strong enough to call family! (Zoro/Usopp/Sanji: When we're sailing the sea)**

**When other tides have faded we will still be here~**

**More than friends we are family!**

"Hey! Does that include us?" Twilight asked as her and Mane Six plus Spike stepped forward to join in the singing.

"Yeah!" shouted the Straw Hats eagerly.

**Luffy: You can go and explore every wave and island in the ocean**

**But even then you won't find a crew that holds a candle to ours**

**Nami: The crew on our ship is all misfits**

**But we're the best misfits around!**

"Cool!" cheered Pinkie Pie excitedly.

**Sanji: Abandon logic, we don't use it.**

**Let go and you're ocean bound!**

Twilight spoke to Luffy worriedly, "Wait? What does he mean by that?"

"Huh?"

"Luffy!"

"Shishishishi!"

**Usopp: Every day, danger is near**

**But somehow we all survive!**

"What!" Twilight shouted in shock.

**Straw Hats: We risk our lives on a daily basis, with treasure on our minds~**

**The ultimate find!**

"Take it easy, Twilight." Rainbow Dash said before chuckling. "It's only a song."

"Ha! You wish!" shouted Zoro grinning.

"Luffy!" Twilight shouted in frustration.

"Shishishishi!"

Nami sighed while smiling wearily, "Now you know how I feel."

**Luffy: We're the best in all the sea, we'll never back down because together we'll succeed!**

"Yeah!" shouted the Straw Hat crew.

"Come on, guys!" Luffy shouted towards the Mane Six plus Spike. "Join in!"

"Okay!" shouted most of the Mane Six and Spike.

"We're not done yet, Luffy!" Twilight shouted madly.

**Straw Hats and Mane Six plus Spike: We may not be related, but the bonds we've created are strong enough to call family! (Straw Hats: As long as we're at sea)**

**When other tides have faded we will still be here~**

**More than friends we are family!**

Everyone, background ponies included, laughed as the song ended. Even Twilight, despite her previous outbursts, was laughing. Everyone was having a good time. As the whole town continued to party fireworks were launched in the sky sending the whole town cheering. It was probably one of the best parties ever!

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I have such exciting news! Luffy literally dropped in on me today! It's a little difficult to explain, but I am so happy to see him. I got to meet Luffy's friends too! They are all a little unusual, but they are very nice. I wasn't sure if I would have another lesson in friendship in this letter, but then I realized that there is , I learned that family and friends are much like boomerangs. No matter how far they go, they'll always come back to you! I don't know how long Luffy and his friends will stay in Ponyville, but I intend to enjoy every minute._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

_P.S. HI, TIA! It's me, Luffy!_

_P.S.S Sorry, Princess. Luffy really wanted to write something to you._

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	5. To Leave, or Not to Leave

**Author's note: Yo! Hope you all enjoy! I tried really hard on this one to make it similar to how a regular episode of MLP would play out. Even tried out a lesson, which may have made this story too cheesy. My bad, XD. I still hope that you will enjoy it!  
**

**Read, review, &amp; enjoy!**

* * *

A few days have pass since Ponyville experienced what may have been there biggest party yet. The Straw Hat group really tested Pinkie's party skills, which she was overly enjoyed. This party nearly lasted two days. By the end of it, barely any pony was awake the next morning. One pony that was awake though was Twilight Sparkle. The unicorn mare awoke as in her bed with a Nami and Robin using her guest bed right across from her. Spike laid in his basket in between them. She quietly tip toed down the stairs. She was meet with loud snores from all the stallions that took sleeping quarters in the library. Among them she spotted Luffy. She smiled seeing that he was still sleeping soundly. As she headed towards the back of her home, she heard some noise. She entered and found the Navy blue coat, suit-wearing stallion Sanji already cooking up food. His cutie mark in full view: a fork and knife crossed.

"Sanji, you're awake." Twilight said in surprise.

"Ah, good morning, Twilight." Sanji greeted cheerfully. "I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen."

"No, it's fine. I was just surprised you were cooking already. I thought I would cook since you're all my guests." Twilight stated.

"You are welcome to join me." Sanji said as he nodded to an empty spot next to him. "I would love to taste your cooking. I am sure your food will be delicious."

"Well, I don't know about that." Twilight said smiling as she joined Sanji's side. She used her magic as she brought forth and tied an apron onto her body. She then used her magic to begin pulling various ingredients to her. She then stated proudly, "But I can cook a mean chocolate pancake."

"Wonderful." Sanji replied with a smile as he continued to cook his meal.

Twilight continued to smile as she cooked her breakfast as well.

* * *

**Spike: **Wealth, Fame, Power. Gold Roger, the King of Equestria, had attained this and even more ruling over our fair kingdom.

**Twilight: **But my brother, Luffy, is where this story focuses on. He left for an adventure that would stretch from Equestria and beyond.

**Luffy: **And also! Twilight and her friends joined up with us too!

**All (Spike/Twi/Luffy): **This is the story of friendship and adventure in the great Age of Friendship!

**All (Mane Six plus Spike and Straw Hat 7):** _Come aboard and bring along~ all your hopes and dreams…_

_Together we will find everything that we're looking for~… _

_One Piece!_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

**Nami/Applejack:** _Compass left behind…_

_It will only slow us down… _

_Your heart will be your guide, raise the sail and take the helm._

**Robin/Rarity****: **_That legendary place that the end of the map reveals…_

**Chopper/Fluttershy****: **_Is only legendary 'til someone proves it real…_

**Sanji/Pinkie Pie****: **_Through it all, through all the troubled times, through the heartache and through the pain…_

**Zoro/Rainbow Dash****: **_Know that I will be there to stand by you~_

**Usopp/Spike****: **_Just like I Know You'll Stand by Me!_

**All****: **_So come aboard and bring along~ all your hopes and dreams…_

_Together, we will find everything that we're looking for…_

**Luffy/Twilight****: **_There's always room for you! If you wanna be my friend~_

**All**

_We are!_

_We Are!_

_On the cruise~_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

**Luffy/Twilight****: **_We Are!_

* * *

"To Leave, or Not to Leave"

Eventually, the whole crew and Spike awoke as the library was filled with the scent of food cooking. All of them sat in the library, after being cleaned, and ate both Sanji's food and Twilight's pancakes.

"Wow! This food is amazing!" Spike exclaimed in joy as he ate his food. "I can't believe this came out of our kitchen!"

"Sanji is the best cook around." Usopp stated proudly. "I taught him everything I know about cooking."

"You did!" Spike said astonished.

"No way!" Chopper shouted equally as amazed.

Sanji ignored Usopp's lies as he turned to Twilight. "My dear, Twilight. These pancakes are truly magical." Sanji said complimenting the young mare.

Twilight giggled. She stated humbly, "It's just regular pancakes with chocolate chips."

"Yeah, but not even the idiot-cook's food makes the captain this happy." Zoro stated grinning as he gestured to Luffy.

Luffy had stacks and stacks of pancakes all around him, and only two plates of Sanji's food. He scoffed down pancake after pancake with a big grin across his face. He spoke between bites, "Man…I've really…missed your….Magic Chocolate Pancakes…Twi!"

"Well, they're not really magic…" Twilight stated.

"Luffy, don't eat so many." Nami stated sternly. "You'll get a stomachache."

"Aww~, Nami." Luffy whined childishly.

"Yeah!" Spike shouted as he rushed over to grab a stack. "Save some for me! It's been forever since Twilight cooked chocolate pancakes."

Robin chuckled amusedly. She set her cup of coffee down and commented to Twilight, "You have a lovely home here in Ponyville, Twilight."

"Thank you, sensei." Twilight said smiling. She then added as she pulled two grey gems with her magic, "And also thank you for these gems. Hopefully, I can gain some knowledge from Skypeia with these."

"You're welcome." Robin said pleased.

"What are you going to do with them?" Nami asked curious.

"I'll run a few test." Twilight stated cheerfully. "Carbon dating, density, composition, magic capacity. I'm going to have a field day!"

"Oh boy…" Spike said before rolling his eyes and continued to eat.

"Twilight-swan~! You are so cute when you're talking about science." Sanji exclaimed adoringly.

"Who." Owlowiscious said as he landed next to Sanji.

Sanji broke from his mood to glare at the owl. He stated, "Twilight, of course."

"Who."

"Twilight! Bird-brain!" Sanji shouted peeved.

"Who."

"Why I outta…"

"Sanji!" Chopper said speaking up quickly. "Owlowiscious was just saying hello to you."

"Oh." Sanji said looking embarrassed.

"Tch. Dumbass." Zoro said with a grunt.

"You wanna fight, you shitty swordsman!" Sanji shouted in rage.

Twilight sweat-dropped nervously. She looked over to Luffy and said, "Are they really your friends?"

Luffy chuckled and nodded, "Yeah!"

As the group continued to eat, fight, and converse, none of them noticed that some ponies were watching them. It was the rest of the Mane Six. While none of them were overly suspicious of the group of ponies that fell from the sky, they were curious. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were watching from windows higher up. Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie shared a single window out of everyone's sight.

"Whoa! Twilight's brother sure can eat." Rainbow Dash commented amazed.

"He packs away more food then Big Mac during the last family reunion." Applejack commented equally amazed.

Pinkie Pie was drooling at the sight of the pancakes. "Those pancakes look so~ delicious." She stated hungrily.

"Twilight looks like she is having fun with everyone." Fluttershy spoke happily.

"Man, those two can fight." Applejack commented watching Zoro and Sanji argue and fight.

"Shh! Quiet!" Rainbow Dash said to the others. "I can't hear Twilight."

"So, Luffy." Twilight said speaking to her brother with a cheeks full of food. "What will you and everyone do today?"

With his mouth full, Luffy tried to speak. Luffy spoke, "Well…"

"We'll probably be stocking up for our trip." Nami stated over Luffy's food-filled talking. Luffy didn't mind, he nodded in agreement with what Nami said.

"Oh…" Twilight said flatly. "Do you have any destination plans?"

Nami shook her head. "Not yet, but we'll work it out." She stated confidently.

"Then if I may suggest…" Twilight said as she activated her magic. She pulled out a book from the shelf and opened it before the group. She stated, "There's a very famous ship building port a little ways off of Equestria. If you think your ship will make it that far?"

"The Going Merry can travel anywhere!" Usopp stated proudly. "She's climbed mountains, went through monsters, and flown through the sky! Making it to another destination will be a piece of cake."

"Wow…" Spike said amazed. "That's amazing!"

"Well, if you think so. The port is called Water 7. If you sail directly east from the river. You should reach it in a few days." Twilight said happily.

"Thanks, Twi!" Luffy said grinning cheerfully. "That's a really big help!"

Twilight giggled before saying, "It's no problem, Luffy. We're family."

"You should totally join my crew!" Luffy said excitedly.

The Mane Six gasped hearing Luffy. They all shouted quietly, "What?!"

"What? Really?" Nami said surprised.

"Yeah!" Luffy said grinning optimistically.

"Luffy…" Twilight said sounding unsure.

"That would be great!" Usopp shouted equally as excited as the captain. "It would be awesome have a talented unicorn like you!" He then realized a bit of error in his words. He quickly turned to Robin looking nervous. He spoke, "I mean, not like Robin isn't…"

Robin covered a chuckled. She told the yellow unicorn, "I understand what you mean. Twilight is very talented."

Twilight blushed. "I'm not that talented…" She said smiling embarrassed.

"Ah! Twilight is so cute when she is being humble~!" Sanji stated swooning over the purple unicorn. "You would do us the great honor if you joined us, Twilight Sparkle."

"What about me?" Spiked asked feeling felt out.

"Of course, Spike!" Luffy said. "I wouldn't forget Starbutt's number one assistant!"

The room started filling up with chuckles and muffled laughs. Most the crew tried to hold back their laughter, with the exception of Robin who was far used to it already, as they tried to be polite to their hostess. Even the Mane Six was trying hold back their laughter as not to be caught. Of course, Twilight was not happy her brother used her nickname and was completely embarrassed. She sent a dangerous glare towards the Earth pony.

"Whoops, sorry." Luffy said grinning apologetically.

"Anyway..." Twilight said stressing her word as she tried calming down the crew. "Like I said before, I can't just leave. I have a very important duty here. And I can't just leave all my friends either."

"They can come too!" Luffy retorted with a cheerful grin.

"That's a lot of new members." Zoro commented relaxing against a wall smiling optimistically.

"F-F-F-Futtershy is coming?" Chopper said being surprising nervous.

"Luffy…" Twilight said with a frown. "I can't just ask them to leave the lives they made here either. I'm sorry. I would love to join you, but I just can't right now."

Luffy frowned as he let the subject drop. Many in the crew frowned as well. They all started back eating. Outside, the Mane Six wasn't looking to happy despite Twilight having picked them over her brother. All of them soon backed away from the library. They all began discussing what they had heard.

"I can't believe they offered Twilight to join them." Rainbow Dash said completely shocked. "I mean, yeah. She's book smart, but I can't imagine her doing the stuff they do on their ship."

"Stuff like what?" Applejack asked curious.

"Well, there's…" Rainbow Dash said before she found herself stuck. Everyone waited with Applejack raising her brow in suspicion. Eventually, Rainbow Dash figured out something and said, "Um, scrubbing the poop deck?"

"I think what they have in mind is far more…relative to her skills." Rarity stated finding the idea repulsive.

"But Twilight said she couldn't go with them." Pinkie Pie stated.

"Yeah. Because of us." Fluttershy said with a frown. They all began to frowning as they began feeling guilty. The yellow Pegasus then said, "She looked like she really wanted to go with Luffy and the others."

"But she can't because of us and her mission thingy." Pinkie Pie said without her usual energy.

"I've never felt so bad." Rarity said frowning.

"Dang nabbit." Applejack said feeling determined. "We gotta do something for the poor filly. She's done so much for us."

"I've got an idea!" Rainbow Dash stated optimistically. "If Twilight feels that she can't leave because of her duties, let's show her we can do them without her!"

Fluttershy gasped. She then said, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Rainbow? Don't you think Twilight might get her feelings hurt?"

"No way!" Rainbow Dash retorted confidently. "I bet she'll be incredibly happy knowing she can go with her brother and that everything will be taken care of here in Ponyville."

"Hmm, she may have a point." Rarity stated. "We can at least try."

"Alright!" Pinkie Pie shouted regaining her usual energy and vigor. "Let's start Operation 'Let's-send-Twilight-off-with-her-brother-without-worries'!

"Yeah!" shouted most of the group.

"Y-Yeah." Fluttershy said less than enthusiastic as the rest.

They all then began to huddle and talk quietly between themselves as they discussed their plans. None of them realized however that their conversation had overheard. None of the mares noticed a small dark purple ear on the wall where they had been eavesdropping. Of course, this is Robin's doing. Being an observant mare, she had noticed them instantly and chose not to reveal their presence. She listened in on their conversation and was very amused by what she heard. Again, she decided not to say anything. She wondered what her student's friends would do.

* * *

Twilight and Luffy were walking towards city hall. Soon after breakfast was over and everything cleaned up, Twilight, Spike, and the crew separated to do their duties. Twilight went off into town with Luffy following her. Luffy looked very excited.

"Luffy, shouldn't you be helping your crew?" Twilight asked feeling concerned.

"Nah." Luffy said grinning without a care. "They can handle the stuff."

"If you say so." Twilight said unsure.

"Where are we going?" Luffy asked suddenly.

"We're going to the mayor's office." Twilight explained happily. "She wants to discuss next winter wrap-up plans."

"Cool!" Luffy shouted cheerfully. "Winter Wrap-Up! Winter Wrap-Up!"

Twilight giggled hearing her brother singing off key. Luffy continued to sing horribly as they entered city hall. Once inside, Twilight spoke out, "Okay, Mayor Mare. I'm here to… Huh?"

Twilight was surprised when she saw that mayor was already in meeting. She was talking with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and a Twilight had gotten to know as Amethyst Star. She is a unicorn mare with a pale magenta coat, moderate violet mane with light purple highlights, and her cutie mark was three diamonds.

"Oh! Hi Rainbow Dash! Hi Applejack!" Luffy greeted excitedly.

The meeting between the four mares stopped as they all took notice of Luffy and Twilight. Applejack was the first to greet the two. "Howdy, you two." She said happily.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash greeted as well. "What brings you two around?"

"Well…" Twilight said sounding a little confused. "I was going to help the mayor with organizing the next winter warp-up."

"Oh, what a coincidence. That's what we're doing." Rainbow Dash said proudly.

"Pardon?" Twilight said completely confused.

"Yes." Mayor Mare stated as she stepped forward. "Applejack and Rainbow Dash came in with Amethyst Star to talk about how they could improve their teams for the next Winter Wrap-up."

"Really?" Twilight said surprised.

"Cool!" Luffy said excitedly. "What do you guys do for winter wrap-up?"

"I lead the plant team." Applejack stated.

"I handle the weather team." Rainbow Dash stated before she then pointed to the other unicorn. "And Amethyst Star leads the animal team."

"And of course…" Mayor Mare spoke as she gestured to purple unicorn. "Twilight is our all-team organizer.

"Awesome!" Luffy said grinning. "That's so cool, Twily!"

"Well, it isn't that big a deal." Twilight said embarrassed. She then turned to the group of ponies asked, "How are you all doing on the planning?"

"Actually…" Mayor Mare said speaking up eagerly. "We could use a third…"

"No!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash said quickly interrupting the mayor.

"What we mean to say is…" Applejack said trying not to be suspicious.

"We got everything handled." Rainbow Dash finished for the Earth pony. "No need for you, Twilight. So you should do stuff with your brother and his friends. Like all day. Maybe even longer…"

"Rainbow Dash." Applejack said warningly through her teeth.

"Oh." Twilight said surprised. "Well, it seems that you have a handle on things…"

"Yep!" Rainbow Dash said proudly.

"Don't worry, Twi." Applejack said smiling towards Twilight. "We got everything covered."

"Yeah! Go have fun!" Rainbow Dash said quickly before pushing Twilight, and Luffy, out of the building. She then closed the doors.

"Bye guys!" Luffy said cheerfully.

Twilight was confused as she looked back at the doors. She also felt unwanted. An odd feeling she hadn't felt since the Winter Wrap-up. But since her brother was here, she put up a happy front. She didn't want to worry him. She soon got up dusting the dirt off before saying cheerfully, "Well, since I don't have to help, let's go to my next appointment."

"Hey, Twilight. Are you okay?" Luffy said as he stood up next to his sister. He had noticed something off with Twilight. Just a little off.

"Of course, Luffy." Twilight said flashing the same smile at him. "I'm happy that the team leaders are getting organized on their own. Without me. Now the next Winter Wrap-up will go smoothly."

"Alright." Luffy said as he let the issue slide. For now. The two then continued towards their next appointment. Being curious, he asked, "So~, where to next?"

"Now, we will be stopping by Ms. Cheerilee's class to teach her class." Twilight said cheerfully.

"Aw! School? Boring." Luffy said whining childishly.

Twilight giggled. "Of course." She said not finding any offense from what her brother said.

As they continued to the school, they passed the Carousel Boutique. "Rarity!" Both of them stopped at as they heard Nami call out. She stood in front of store and knocked on the door as loudly as possible.

"Nami?" Luffy asked before stopping.

Nami turned around hearing her name. She was surprised to see Luffy, and Twilight, and asked, "Luffy? Twilight? What brings you here?"

"We're on our way to…" Luffy said before suddenly frowning with disgust. "School."

"What?!" Nami said stunned. "You convinced Luffy to go to school?!"

"No." Twilight stated exasperated. "I've given up that goal a long time ago. We're just going so I can teach the fillies and colts."

"That makes sense." Nami said nodding and understanding. "Actually, before you do that. Can you tell me where Rarity is?"

"Huh? She's not at her boutique?" Twilight said confused. "That's odd. She usually doesn't close her shop unless for important matters. I wonder what's up."

"Well, until she comes back. You should come with us, Nami!" Luffy suggested eagerly.

Nami sighed. "I might as well. She said as she began walking with the group.

"Hey! Is that the school?" Luffy shouted suddenly as he pointed to the building.

"Oh, good." Twilight said happily. "I bet everyone will be excited for my lessons."

As the three ponies walked up to the front of the building, they all heard cheering and clapping. Suddenly, there came sounds of party poppers and party blowers. This caught Twilight by surprise, and intrigued Luffy and Nami.

"Well, they sound excited." Nami commented in Twilight's favor.

"Sounds like a party!" Luffy said excitedly.

"That…can't be right?" Twilight said confused before entering the building. Inside, she saw the entire class in attendance, and they were all focused on their two speakers, Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"That answer is correct, Applebloom." Rarity stated pleased.

"Time for your treat!" Pinkie Pie shouted excited as she pulled out her party cannon. She pulled the string and the cannon fired candy and sweets towards the filly.

"Yeah!" Applebloom shouted as she raised her hooves up to catch the candy. She nearly caught the whole pile. She then shouted back, "Thanks, Pinkie!"

"Okay, darlings." Rarity spoke towards the class. "Who's ready to learn more about the history of Equestria?"

"We are!" shouted the whole class. Each student had a few pieces of candy on their desks.

"Us too!" shouted Usopp and Chopper, in Brain Point, as they called through the open windows.

"What's going on?" Twilight said surprised.

Hearing their voices, both Luffy and Nami looked around the building to spot the two. Luffy was the first to speak up, "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"And not getting supplies." Nami stated sternly.

Pony and reindeer heard the harsh voice and tried to back out. They both hit their heads backing out too fast. They then fell out of the windows outside. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow~" said the two Straw Hat crew members.

Every filly and colt in class laughed as they had seen the display of slapstick comedy.

"N-N-Nami." Usopp said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't find Rarity so I joined along with Luffy and Twilight." Nami stated still looking at the two sternly. "Why are you here?"

"We bumped into Rarity and Pinkie Pie." Chopper said. "And we were done with our tasks. Pinkie said there would be candy."

"And there is!" Pinkie Pie shouted popping out from the open window.

"Pinkie Pie? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked as he walked over to the excited pink mare. She then looked over at Rarity as the white unicorn walked up to the other window. Twilight asked, "And Rarity. Why are you here? Nami wanted some clothes from you."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Nami." Rarity said apologetic. "But my sister Sweetie Belle just begged me to come and help teach her class."

"I did?" Sweetie Belle said confused. Suddenly, Rarity's magic aura glowed around Sweetie Belle's mouth forcing her to be quiet.

"Anyway…" Rarity said as she continued speaking as if her sister had not said a thing. "I would be happy to give you some clothing later if you don't mind, dear."

"Well, that's fine. I guess." Nami said agreeing to the unicorn's request yet finding something suspicious with the mare.

"But why is Pinkie here?" Twilight asked nearly in outrage.

"Darling, every teacher needs an aid." Rarity said happily.

"Pinkie Pie is the best teacher's assistant ever!" Scootaloo shouted cheerfully. "She gives us candy for every right answer."

"Aww~, thanks guys." Pinkie Pie said happily. She then pulled out a blue-and-white striped, train conductor's hat and placed it on her head. She shouted, "Alright, everypony! Conjunction Junction~! What's your function?"

"I hope you don't mind, Twilight." Cheerilee said as she approached the purple unicorn. "They were quite insistent on teaching today."

Rarity gave a soft, but nervous laugh hearing Cheerilee. She stated quickly, "What can I say? Learning is an opportunity for all."

"Well, maybe I can teach tomorrow?" Twilight asked eagerly.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie gasped in shock. Quickly, Rarity shot up to Twilight. "Now, now, darling. Let's not be too hasty. I mean, I'm sure Ms. Cheerilee already has plans for tomorrow." She said nervously.

"Actually, I do." Cheerilee stated eagerly.

Rarity looked back at the school teacher surprised. She asked, "Beg pardon?"

"We will be taking a field trip to the Canterlot gardens." Cheerilee stated happily.

"Cool! That place is ginormous!" Pinkie Pie shouted excitedly.

"Well, there you have it." Rarity said feeling more assured. "You can't teach tomorrow."

"Oh…" Twilight said feeling hurt. While she wasn't all the unhappy about her friends doing a good deed, she once again felt unneeded. This time feeling much worse. But again, she put up a front and smiled happily. She said, "I mean, that's good. Keep up the great work, girls."

"Okie Dokie!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully.

"Bye now!" Rarity said sending Twilight off with a smile and a wave.

Twilight then left the school. Again, Luffy had caught sight of Twilight's slight disposition with the situation despite her placing a now very strong front. He walked up alongside Twilight and spoke, "Twilight?"

"I'm fine." Twilight said acting slightly distant.

And like before, Luffy let it slide like he did at the city hall. He looked over at the school building specifically the two friends of Twilight's. He stared blankly before he turned around and followed after Twilight.

"Hey, Luffy." Luffy looked back as he heard Nami speak up. He watched as the orange Pegasus walked up him looking concerned. She asked, "Is Twilight okay?"

"Well…" Luffy said as he looked to be in serious thought. He then replied with a smile, "She said she was fine."

"Come on, Luffy." Nami said quietly but sterner. "There is definitely something wrong here."

"Don't worry." Luffy said grinning confidently. "I know my sister."

Nami blinked surprised. She then watched as her captain galloped off to catch up with Twilight. From Luffy's comment, she couldn't tell if Luffy was just being careless with his sister's feelings or if maybe he dealing with it in his own mature sense. She couldn't tell. But trusting in her captain, she smiled and shook her head, "Good luck, idiot…"

Once Luffy caught up with Twilight, he asked, "So, what's next now, Twily?"

"I guess we'll head back to the library." Twilight said lowering her head and sighing sadly.

"Well, it'll be fun, right?" Luffy said smiling optimistically.

"Yeah, I guess." Twilight said smiling a little.

Luffy chuckled seeing that he cheered up his sister. As they neared the Golden Oaks Library, Luffy and Twilight stopped with their mouths agape. Luffy instantly asked, "Uh, Twilight?"

Twilight didn't answer him immediately. She was still completely stunned at the sight of a long line of ponies coming out of the library. Never in her time manning the library had she seen so many ponies at it. She was shocked. "What is going on?" Twilight said as she rushed to the library.

"Wait up!" Luffy shouted excitedly as he followed.

Twilight rushed pass the line of ponies. When she got inside she was surprised to find ponies checking out books by the saddle load. Twilight was completely astonished. "What is happening here?" She asked confused.

"Twilight!" Spike shouted as he rushed over to the mare excited. "Isn't this amazing? There's never been so much business before!"

"Yeah…" Twilight said amazed. "But why?"

"I have no idea." Spike stated with a shrug.

"Alright, everypony. Please stay in a line. You'll all have a turn." Twilight turned to see Fluttershy and many of her animal friends directing and helping the ponies. With the help of Owlowiscious, the animals seem to know what book to get and where it was placed. They then brought the book to the pony that needed it.

"And why is Fluttershy handling the library?" Twilight asked confused.

"She saw how busy we were." Spike stated cheerfully. "So she got all her friends to help. They've seriously lessen my work load."

"Wow! Cool!" Luffy said seeing all the animals helping run the library.

"I hope you don't mind, Twilight." Fluttershy spoke politely as she walked up to Twilight. "I thought I would help out a little."

"Who." Owlowiscious said while nodding.

"Oh, you're very welcome, Owlowiscious." Fluttershy said happily to the owl understanding him. She then turned to Twilight saying, "We may just run out of books for everyone."

"Cool!" Spike said amazed. "That give us a lot of free time."

"Awesome!" Luffy said excited.

"So, you have everything covered here?" Twilight said sounding a little sad.

"Yes." Fluttershy said proudly.

"And you don't need me to help."

"Yes." Fluttershy said again expressing sureness. She then immediately noticed how sad Twilight looked. She quickly asked, "Twilight?"

"Excuse me." Twilight said calmly as she walked upstairs.

"Twilight?" Luffy asked as he watched his sister leave.

"Oh dear…" Fluttershy said worried. "I hope we didn't go too far."

"Huh?" Luffy said confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, um…" Fluttershy said as she became suddenly nervous towards Luffy. She tried her best to speak, though she hardly made eye contact and rubbed her leg nervously. She said to Luffy, "We…me and everyone…we thought…maybe…we could…help Twilight."

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked even more confused.

"You see... We… We…" Fluttershy said as he tried to get what she trying to say across. She then spoke quickly, "We-were-trying-to-help-Twilight-by-giving-her-a-chance-to-join-you!"

Luffy blinked in surprise. He then asked confused, "What?"

Spike walked up to Luffy saying, "Fluttershy and the others have been doing Twilight's jobs so she, and myself, could go with you on your journey."

"Really?!" Luffy said shocked. "Wait? Did you know, Spike?"

"They filled me in after you guys left." Spike stated bashfully. "I kinda gave them Twilight's plans for the next Winter Wrap-up, told them about Twilight's teaching gig, and I sent out flyers to everyone about getting one free book. I thought it would make her happy, and she could go along with you."

"Hmm, I see." Luffy said plainly. He then looked up towards the second level and frowned.

"Luffy?" Fluttershy asked worriedly.

The red stallion looked back at the yellow Pegasus and surprised her with a smile. "Thanks for helping Twilight, Fluttershy." He said cheerfully.

"Oh, um, you're welcome." Fluttershy said surprised.

"Luffy?" Spike said confused.

"See you later." Luffy said still smiling as he trotted out of the library leaving the two speechless. When Luffy got outside he was immediately saw Robin on the side. Luffy smiled and greeted her, "Hi, Robin! What are you doing here?"

"The better question would be, what are you going to do?" Robin replied curious.

"You heard?" Luffy asked unsurprised.

"Yes." Robin said nodding.

"Okay. Then follow me." Luffy said grinning like he had a plan. "We gotta find Nami and the others."

"I believe Zoro and Sanji are already back at the Merry." Robin stated for Luffy.

"Good, then Nami, Usopp, and Chopper are at the school. Let's go." Luffy said as he led the way.

Robin looked back at the library. She was looking slightly concerned, but she turned away. She smiled knowing her captain had some kind of plan. She then followed behind Luffy to find their crew members.

* * *

By the end of the day, all the Mane Six was done with their duties that were actually Twilight's duties. They all met in front of Golden Oaks Library. All but Fluttershy looked excited.

"Well, I can say without a doubt that we sure made Twilight's job easier." Applejack stated proudly.

"Yeah! I bet she's already packing her stuff." Rainbow Dash said confidently.

"I don't know, girls." Fluttershy said feeling guilty. "Twilight didn't look too happy after she saw us running the library."

"She was probably so happy about you taking over that she didn't want to hurt your feelings." Rainbow Dash stated confidently.

Fluttershy didn't seem too sure. She spoke softly, "I don't know…"

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie shouted suddenly. "Did anypony see where Luffy and his friends went?"

"I believe they went to play with Sweetie Belle and her friends." Rarity said assured. "I must say, those two, Usopp and Chopper, are wonderful with the children."

"That was mighty nice of them." Applejack said happily.

"Weren't you suppose to get Nami her dresses?" Pinkie Pie asked curious.

Rarity looked surprised at Pinkie Pie. She spoke, "She seemed to have disappeared around the same time as those other two."

"Well, hopefully they'll be close by." Rainbow Dash said optimistically. "'Cause when Twilight comes bursting through those doors, she'll be saying…"

Suddenly, the library door opened. In the doorway was a very angry Twilight with as hastily put together suitcase. She shouted out loudly, "I'm leaving!" She then walked out of her home. "Come on, Spike!"

"Wait! Twilight!" Spike shouted as he ran out after her.

"Twilight?" said the Mane Six confused.

"Oh, if it isn't my 'friends'." Twilight said harshly.

"Whoa, what's with the attitude, Twilight?" Applejack asked concerned.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't need my help to figure it out." Twilight said shrewdly as she continued to walk pass her friends.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she landed in front of the angry unicorn. "First off, what's a matter with you? Secondly, where are you going?"

"First, it's 'what is the matter'." Twilight stated annoyed before speaking angry. "Second, nothing. I just see how 'wanted' I am around here. And third, I'm going to Luffy and his boat. Happy?"

"Uh…" Rainbow Dash said dumbly too confused to answer.

As Twilight moved around Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie quickly jumped in front of her. She spoke worriedly, "Hold on, Twilight! Of course, you're wanted. We are all your friends!"

"Friends who seem to make it as if I'm not needed in Ponyville." Twilight shouted anger and emotional pain.

"Oh dear." Rarity said worried. "I think Fluttershy may have had a point."

"Sorry…" Fluttershy said bashfully.

Twilight then used her magic to levitate Pinkie Pie out of the way. "Now, if you'll excuse us." She said sternly before she continued to trot away from her friends.

"Wait! Twilight!" Spike shouted ready to reveal the truth.

Suddenly, Applebloom's voice shouted out, "Hey! Everyone!" Everyone looked forward to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders galloping towards them in a rush. When all three fillies made it to the group, Applebloom shouted again, "What's everypony doing here?!"

"What're you talkin' about, Applebloom?" Applejack asked concerned.

"Twilight's brother…" Scootaloo said between breaths. "He…and his crew…are leaving!"

"What?!" shouted everyone shocked.

"It's…the truth!" Sweetie Belle said as she used up her last breath to speak and then fell over tired.

"I didn't think he would leave so soon." Twilight said mumbling to her herself worriedly. She then used her magic to bring Spike close to her person. Her horn then began glowing as she spoke to the baby dragon, "We better hurry, Spike."

"Twilight, wait!" Spike said only to be cut off by him and Twilight teleporting away.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy shouted worried. "If she leaves now, who knows how long it'll be before we can apologize."

"Come on, girls!" Rainbow Dash said determinedly. "If Twilight's gonna leave, then she's at least gonna leave knowing we were total jerks and sorry for it!"

"Let's go!" Pinkie Pie shouted before she and everyone galloped off to where Twilight could be. They left the three tired fillies where they were as they slowly recover.

When the Mane Six reached the lake, they immediately noticed that Luffy and company's boat was already gone. Knowing that the lake exited out a large river. They quickly took off to hopefully catch up. Of course, being able to fly, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy took to the sky to catch up. Once so, they both spotted the sail of the ship sailing alongside the shore. Being the faster of the two, Rainbow Dash caught up in a matter a seconds. Once so, she found Twilight and Spike walking along the shore following the ship. Twilight seemed to be shouting towards the boat.

"Luffy!" Twilight shouted annoyed. "Stop the boat already! I want to come with you!"

"Luffy!" Usopp shouted as he and nearly all the crew members watched Twilight following them. "Aren't we gonna stop?"

Luffy sat atop the Going Merry's figurehead. He chuckled before he shouted back, "Not yet. Keep sailing forward! No stopping!"

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Twilight shouted literally burning with rage and on fire. "You stop the ship right now!"

"Slow down, at least!" Spike called out nearly out of breath.

"Luffy…" Nami said as she called out to the captain. "What happened to letting her join?"

"Tell her she can teleport on anytime!" Luffy replied with a wave.

"You know your ship won't let me because of the wood!" Twilight shouted clearly hearing her brother. She then looked at the crew and asked, "Can't one of you stop the ship?"

"Captain's orders." Zoro stated plainly looking unconcerned with the situation.

"I'm trying, Twilight-swan~!" Sanji shouted in adoringly. Luckily, Robin was restraining the love-sick stallion with her Hana-Hana powers. Keeping him from disobeying Luffy's orders.

"Why aren't we stopping?" Chopper asked confused.

"I believe the captain is trying to teach a lesson." Robin stated before looking out towards Ponyville. She could see Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and all the rest of Twilight's friends heading towards them.

"Twilight!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she and everyone caught up to the angry unicorn.

Twilight turned hearing her friends. She frowned and then continued calling out, "Luffy!"

"Twilight!" Suddenly, all the ponies tackled Twilight and shouted. The crew watching flinched as if they could feel the impact.

Hearing the other ponies tackle his sister, Luffy grinned and spun around in his seat. He then shouted to his crew, "Everyone! Full stop!"

"What?!" shouted Nami, Usopp, and Chopper surprised.

Zoro grinned and leaned off the cabin. "Aye-aye." He said as he got on to dropping the anchor.

"Bless you, Captain~!" Sanji shouted in joy as Robin released her power. The stallion then took off to help stop the boat.

Back on land, Twilight was struggling beneath the pony pile. "What are you doing?" She asked confused and annoyed.

"Don't go!" shouted all the ponies desperately.

"What?" Twilight said confused.

"We're so sorry, Twilight." Rarity said nearly in tears.

"We didn't mean to make you feel unwanted." Fluttershy said in tears.

Applejack spoke, "We just wanted you to be able to go off with your brother…."

"…so we did everything you do so you could!" Rainbow Dash finished.

"But we didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Pinkie Pie shouted tearing up.

Spike finally caught up with the group. He took a second to catch his breath. He then spoke, "I…helped them… All those things…were from your…stuff."

"Really?" Twilight said surprised.

"Yeah…" Spike said before looking at Twilight with a sad frown. "I only wanted to help them help you."

"We had eavesdropped on your conversation with your brother's group." Applejack said as she and everyone got off Twilight.

"You did?" Twilight said surprised.

"We heard you say you would have liked to join their group." Fluttershy said embarrassed. "But you couldn't go because you didn't want to leave because of your duties and us."

"So we asked Spikey to hint us in on your duties. From there, we did our best to do your tasks effectively." Rarity said smiling.

"But it seems that we maybe were a little too harsh." Rainbow Dash said embarrassed

"I was having a discussion about functions of conjunctions using a railway junction just before our luncheon." Pinkie Pie stated happily.

"But we're all really, really sorry, Twi." Applejack said apologetically.

"We don't you want you to leave feeling angry at us." Fluttershy said frowning.

The group of ponies then said together, "We're sorry, Twilight."

Twilight was touched by all her friends' apology. She was nearly in tears. She got up and hugged the entire group. "Oh girls, I'm so sorry." Twilight said overjoyed.

"Whatever do you mean?" Rarity asked confused. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Twilight explained, "I should've seen what you all were doing instead of believing that I was unneeded and unwanted."

"We should've respected your decision in the first place." Pinkie Pie retorted sadly.

Suddenly, the Mane Six began giggling and laughing. All of them understood the folly of their actions and how ridiculous it they were. From the Going Merry now anchored off the bank, Luffy watched the group grinning cheerfully. The crew watched on as well many of them confused.

"What's going on with them?" Usopp asked confused.

"Twilight's friends wanted to help Twilight by giving her the chance to join us." Robin explained amused. "Though, it seemed to have backfired slightly."

"Oh~" Usopp and Chopper said understanding.

Nami looked over at Luffy curious. She asked, "Is that why you were acting so adamant on letting Twilight join?"

Luffy laughed as he laid his chin on the ship's railing watching Twilight and her friends make up. He replied grinning, "Maybe."

"Geesh, at least fill us in next time." Nami said with weary sigh.

Eventually, Twilight and her friends stopped laughing. They all had shared a good moment between each other. Twilight spoke to the group, "I guess it would have been easier if I just asked everyone, huh?"

"That might've helped a little." Applejack said agreeing.

"And obviously reply would be…" Rarity said being dramatic.

"Of course you can go." Rainbow Dash said excitedly.

"Do you mean it?" Twilight asked smiling happily.

"We're your friends, Twilight." Fluttershy said supportively.

"As long as you're happy, we're happy." Pinkie Pie said cheerfully.

"In that case…" Twilight said smiling. She turned around and trotted over towards the Going Merry.

"Twilight?" Spike asked confused.

"Luffy!" Twilight shouted towards the crew and her brother.

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed curiously.

"Thank you for the invitation onto your ship…" Twilight said appreciative. She then looked back over at her friends, all of them waiting in anticipation for her reply. She smiled and then looked back up at Luffy. She said cheerfully, "But I'm going to be staying in Ponyville a little longer."

"What?!" All the Mane Six and Spike said surprised. Even Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper shouted the same along with them. Nami and Zoro looked surprised at the purple unicorn. Robin simply smiled somehow knowing the answer.

Luffy grinned. "Okay!" He said cheerfully.

"Twilight!" shouted Applejack as she and the others walked up with her. "What are you doing? We're okay with you going with your brother."

"But I'm not okay leaving all of you." Twilight stated towards her friends. "As much as I would love to join Luffy, I just as much want to continue to live here in Ponyville experiencing everything with my friends. So, I want to stay."

"Really?" Fluttershy said overcome with joy.

"And I do too!" Spike said as he ran up next to Twilight. "As fun as it would be to go with Big Bro Luffy, I'd miss you guys too much."

"Aww, thank you, Spikey-wikey" Rarity said as she grabbed the baby dragon and hugged him tightly. "We'd miss our little dragon too."

Spike tried to reply, but he was too busy drooling over Rarity and loving the affection the beautiful white mare was giving him. Everything he said was completely grumbled.

"You're not even going to complain?" Nami asked to Luffy surprised by how easygoing her captain was acting. Especially since it involved a new crew member.

Luffy nodded happily. He told her, "She made her decision already."

"So, what now, captain?" Zoro asked with a knowing smirk.

"Let's keep sailing." Luffy replied grinning.

"Luffy!" Luffy looked back as he heard Twilight yell his name. He watched as the unicorn walked up next to the boat. She was smiling up to Luffy though a little sad. She said, "Come back soon. Okay?"

"You know it!" Luffy stated excited.

"Anchor up!" Zoro shouted.

On the mast, Usopp and Chopper, in Heavy Point, lowered the sail. Usopp shouted, "Sails down, Luffy!"

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted exited.

"Bye Luffy!" Spike shouted towards his big brother figure.

"It was nice meeting all of you." Nami shouted towards the whole group. She then called out, "Rarity! I'll have to ask for a rain check on those clothes."

"Darling, next time you visit I'll make you your own dress." Rarity stated joyfully.

"Bye everyone!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she jumped up and down waving towards the crew.

"Come back soon, ya hear." Applejack said waving towards the group.

"Mellorines~!" Sanji shouted adoringly as he rushed to the end of the ship. "Wait for me, beautiful mares~!"

"See you soon!" Chopper said waving back to the group now back at Brain Point.

"Bye Chopper." Fluttershy said floating off the ground a little and waving.

Chopper blushed and began to wiggle in place. He spoke embarrassed, "J-J-Just because you say doesn't mean I like you, jerk."

Fluttershy gasped surprised saying, "Oh my…"

Usopp looked down towards Chopper confused. "She didn't even compliment you."

"Stay awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted flying close to the ship and waved to the crew.

"You too." Zoro said in respect.

"Good-bye, Twilight Sparkle." Robin said calmly smiling towards the mare.

"Bye, Sensei!" Twilight shouted waving towards the group. All her friends kept waving towards the Straw Hat crew and they back at them.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today has been a little emotional.__ Luffy and his crew left today. He wanted me to join him, and I almost did for the wrong reasons. I'm just glad I had such a good brother.__ When all my friends wanted to do was help me, I took it the wrong way and lashed out at them. I almost left Ponyville. My friends tried to help me and I misunderstood their intentions. Of course, they weren't that clear about it either. Sometimes friends have good intentions, but lack of communication can make good intentions into bad misunderstandings. You should always and clearly communicate with your friends._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

* * *

It was now nighttime across Equestria. The Going Merry floated down the river calmly and peacefully. Usopp had night watch this night. He sat outside near the cabin which housed the lever for turning the ship. He was pretty relaxed knowing that Equestria was a very peaceful place with all things scary mostly residing in the Everfree Forest to their backs. Meanwhile, most everyone on board was asleep in their quarters with the exception of Zoro who was sleeping in the Crow's Nest and Robin who was wide awake and reading her books as usual. But this night, she was also doing something more.

Though Robin shared a room with Nami, her one light did not stir the peaceful sleep of the Pegasus. On the desk, Robin had seven gems laid out. Each one had a unique color; gold yellow, silver grey, azure blue, crimson red, bronze brown, pearl white, and emerald green. Activating her magic, she brought up the green gem for closer examination. Upon contact with her magic, the gem began glowing dimly.

"Curious…" Robin said intrigued.

She then set the gem down. Instantly, the glow vanished. Robin then picked up another gem, the yellow, and observed it. Unlike the previous gem, this one did nothing in reaction to her magic. Robin found this intriguing as well. She then engrossed all the gems in her magic aura. Only the green gem glowed dimly. Robin then brought up only the green gem up as she looked it over again.

"What could this mean?" Robin asked to no one curiously.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	6. (Part 1) The Rise of Freedom

**Author's note: Yo! Hello, everyone! Here's a big one for ya! This was originally going to be one chapter, but it got really huge! So now, it's a double update weekend event!**

**I'd be lying if I didn't say 'I've been waiting to write this event'. Discord is one of my favorites in MLP. Let's see how he handles this encounter! It's a brave new world now!**

**As always...**

**Read, Review, &amp; Enjoy!**

* * *

Instead of Ponyville, we turn to Canterlot. Ms. Cheerilee had brought her class, currently consisting of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, Snips and Snails, and Twist, to a section of the Canterlot gardens. In this section of the gardens were many different statues.

Cheerilee lead her class pass each statue making sure to tell the children every interesting information. She started with the introduction, "I want to start our field trip here, in the world-famous Canterlot sculpture garden." Her students gasped out in awe. Cheerilee then pointed out their first statue. It was a statue of three Earth pony fillies stack up running in different directions playfully. She explained, "That one over there represents 'Friendship'."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at the statue intensely. So much so that they ended up running into each other by accident. This annoyed the usually cheerful Crusaders. However, in seeing their teacher and class moving, the quickly hurried to catch up.

"And this one, my little ponies. This one represents 'Victory'." Cheerilee stated as she continued leading her class. The statue she pointed out was that of a single Earth pony mare standing tall on her hind legs and stars shooting out from her base. She also wore a cape and holding a flag with three yellow diamonds on it.

When the Cutie Mark Crusaders caught up with the group, they immediately marveled at the statue of victory. Scootaloo spoke up inspired, "How cool would it be to have that for a cutie mark?"

"Cool, if you were actually victoryful at somethin'." Applebloom commented teasingly.

Hearing this new word 'victoryful', Sweetie Belle replied annoyed, "That's not a word!"

"What are you, a dictionary?" Scootaloo shouted back annoyed with Sweetie Belle's attitude.

"Girls!" Cheerilee called out stopping the Crusaders' arguing. Her shout made the three fillies hurry and rejoin the group. At the moment, they were passing by nine statues with small animals on them. Cheerilee explained, "These statues are a set called 'Animal Guardians'. There is a story to these of an old unicorn who was lonely, and so he created nine animal companions to be his friends until the end of his days."

"Are we sure they're animals?" Diamond Tiara asked as she looked at one particular animal statue. It was of a dolphin, yet it had a body of a horse. No answer came, but the spoiled filly hardly cared.

The group moved further down the path. At the end, Cheerilee stopped and pointed out the next statue out. It was of a unique and jolly creature that had a snake-like body with many different body pieces that didn't match at all. She spoke, "Now this is a really interesting statue. What do you notice about it?"

Applebloom immediately spoke up, "It's got an eagle claw!

Stepping in front of Applebloom, Scootaloo spoke, "And a lion paw!" The young Pegasus' action annoyed the Earth pony greatly.

Luckily, karma know no friend. Sweetie Belle jumped up and down in front of her friends excitedly shouting out, "And a snake tail!" And like Scootaloo before her, the unicorn's action annoyed the two fillies.

"Right." Cheerilee said accepting the Crusaders' answers. She then explained, "This creature is called a draconequus. He has the head of a pony and a body made up of all sorts of things. What do you suppose that represents?"

"Confusion!" Applebloom blurted out.

Sweetie Belle stepped in front of her friend quickly. She then blurted out her answer, "Evil!"

"Chaos!" Scootaloo stated stepping in front of Sweetie Belle.

"It's not chaos, you dodo!" Sweeite Belle told Scootaloo meanly.

"Don't call me things I don't know the meaning of! And it is too chaos!" Scootaloo stated angrily and determinedly.

"Is not!" Sweetie Belle shouted butting heads with Scootaloo.

"You're both wrong!" Applebloom shouted entering the argument by jumping on top of her friends' heads.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders grunted at each other being uncharacteristically angry. They all then began wrestling each other to prove who was right. While harmless on the surface, the girls' argument would actually have huge ramifications. What none of the ponies noticed was that something was happening with the statue. It was soft, but from its center there seem to be a faint glow and it pulsated weakly.

"Actually, in a way, you're all right." Cheerilee stated calmly. Instantly, the three fillies stopped fighting and looked back at their teacher. Cheerilee then further explained, "This statue represents 'Discord', which means a lack of harmony between ponies. In fact, you three have demonstrated discord so well that you're each going to write me an essay explaining it."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were surprised by Cheerilee's assignment for them. However, they understood why she did so. They all dropped their heads in shame. In hearing of their classmates' assignment, the others in the group laughed at them.

"Now let's go…" Cheerilee said to the class as she led them to their next statue. She also added for safe measure, "And I don't want any more fighting."

As the class followed behind their teacher, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were far from done with their argument. The three fillies continued to argue quietly what the Discord statue meant. Again, what none of them realized was that their arguing was effecting the statue. Suddenly, the stone began cracking. As the cracks grew ever larger the faint glow grew stronger and brighter. Then, there came a low and evil chuckle from the statue.

What could this mean?

* * *

**Straw Hat 7**

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony_

_Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh..._

_My Little Pony!_

**Twilight Sparkle: **_I used to wonder what friendship could be._

**Straw Hat 7: **_My Little Pony!_

**Twilight: **_Until you all shared its magic with me! _

**Rainbow Dash: **_Big adventure!_

**Pinkie Pie: **_Tons of fun! _

**Rarity: **_A beautiful heart._

**Applejack: **_Faithful and strong._

**Fluttershy: **_Sharing kindness._

**Twilight Sparkle: **_It's an easy feat!_

**Luffy: **_And magic makes it all complete~!_

**All: **_You have my little ponies_

**Twilight: **_Do you know you're all my very best friends~? _

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

* * *

**(Part 1)**

The Rise of Freedom

Go Rescue Twilight and her Friends, Straw Hats

The Going Merry continued her journey down the river. It was now midday and the crew was on deck passing the time. Zoro was sleeping. Usopp and Chopper, in Brain Point, were fishing off the side. Robin was sitting with Nami at the bow of the ship. Sanji was bringing the mares their snacks and drinks. Luffy was laying on his back on top of Merry's figurehead looking unusually depressed. He released a very loud sigh as he looked out straight ahead.

Easily overhearing her captain's sigh, Nami spoke up unamused, "You brought this on yourself, Luffy."

Luffy replied with another loud sigh.

Nami continued to speak though now smiling, "You totally had the opportunity to bring Twilight abroad, but you did the right thing instead. You should at least be happy about that."

"I am." Luffy said depressed. "But it still would've been cool to have Twilight come along."

Robin chuckled as she sat her coffee down. "I'm sure she is missing you too, Luffy." She stated optimistically, "Perhaps, after we fix the Going Merry, we can return for a mini-vacation."

"Hey, yeah!" Usopp shouted cheerfully. "I'm cool with vacationing here. I'd love to see all the places around here."

"And seeing all those beautiful mares..." Sanji said happily as he fantasized over the potentially many, many mare ponies (all of them background ponies) swooning over him. He was nearly in tears at his own fantasy.

"I wouldn't mind hanging out with Twilight and all her friends again." Chopper spoke up cheerfully.

Usopp snickered and nudged the reindeer playfully. He said, "Especially the Fluttershy Pegasus. Eh, Chopper."

"Sh-Sh-Sh…" Chopper said blushing embarrassed before transforming into Heavy Point and hitting Usopp on top of his head. "Shut up! Jerk!"

"Ah! Monster!" Usopp shouted as he ran from Chopper's side. The now big reindeer immediately gave chase still blushing.

Zoro growled annoyed as he was awaken by the screaming and yelling. He shouted, "Hey! Keep it down!"

Luffy chuckled as he sat up. "That sounds good, Robin." He stated happily. "We should definitely do that. Thanks."

"No problem, captain." Robin said happily.

As Nami enjoyed her drink she looked to enjoy the beautiful blue sky. She was happy to have learned that weather is regulated in this land. It meant she could relax without fear of sudden weather changes like out at sea. But as she enjoyed the open sky, she suddenly caught sight of an unusual pink cloud speeding around. She asked out loudly, "What the…?"

"Hey, look!" Usopp shouted as he pointed up towards the pink cloud. "Equestria really is a cool place. They've got colored clouds."

"So, cool!" Chopper shouted amazed. "It looks like a cotton candy."

Robin looked up to see the cloud. She then frowned looking concerned. She said, "I don't believe colored clouds are possible."

"What?" said most of the crew surprised.

"Hey, it's coming over here." Luffy stated as he pointed to the cloud.

Everyone looked up to see the pink cloud. The anomaly zigzagged through the sky almost like it couldn't make up its mind. As it moved around, it also began descending towards the group. Once over the deck, it began quacking.

"What?" Nami said confused.

The cloud then began producing over the crew. Weird rain that was brown. As it poured, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper stepped out of the way. "Gross!" They all shouted. The others remained underneath unflinching.

"What kind of rain is that?!" Usopp shouted disgusted.

"Wait…" Chopper said as he suddenly smelled something in the air. The scent made the little reindeer smile and drool. He spoke, "Something smells sweet."

"Hold on." Sanji said as he stuck his tongue out in the brown rain. He was surprised and it showed on his face. He immediately told everyone, "This is chocolate milk."

"What?" Everyone shouted.

Luffy jumped off the figurehead. He immediately stretched his mouth wide as he literally inhaled the chocolate milk rain. He eventually closed his mouth and swallowed the galleons of flavored milk. He shouted cheerfully, "Yum! Delicious!"

"What kind of cloud is pink and rain chocolate milk?" Zoro said stunned.

"None that I've heard of." Robin said confused.

Nami immediately took flight to check on the cloud itself. When she reached it, she touched the cloud. Instantly, she found it stick. "What?! This cloud is made of cotton candy!"

"Really?!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper shouted excited. Luffy then stretched his legs up and grabbed the cloud to bring it down.

As the cloud came down, Nami got herself unstuck. Just in time as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper began eating it. Nami now had a chance to look around. She saw tons of cotton candy clouds flying all across Equestria like a flight battalion. Nami couldn't understand. She shouted out, "What's going on with this kingdom?!"

"There's more of those clouds?!" Sanji said shocked.

After eating nearly half each, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper looked up to see the same sight. All their jaws dropped. Usopp immediately commented, "I don't think we can eat all of those."

"I can try!" Luffy said eagerly.

"Me too! Me too!" Chopper said excitedly.

"Guys! The river…" Zoro shouted gaining everyone's attention. He was looking forward down the river; however, the river wasn't just 'down'. It was going up, looping around, and floating in mid-air going who knows where.

"What happened to the river?!" Sanji shouted in disbelief.

"Everyone." Robin spoke as observed the woods. "Look at the forest."

Everyone looked over at the forest wondering what the reindeer was talking about. What they saw was beyond what any of them ever could imagine. Checkerboard pattern of blue and orange land, diamond trees with lollipop leaves, flowers breathing fire which was being collected by rabbit-bumblebees, birds flying backwards, and…was that a dark pink mare floating around in a beanie and spitting raspberries. Everything had been normal just a second ago.

"Nothing about this makes sense." Zoro said stunned.

"What the hell is going on?" Usopp said confused.

"A being of extraordinary and chaotic power has been freed from his seal and is now spreading his chaotic power across the kingdom."

"Wow, thanks Robin. I can't believe you knew." Luffy said surprised and cheerful.

"Luffy," Robin spoke standing next to him. "I didn't say that…"

"Eh?" Luffy said confused.

"Wait? Who said that?" Nami said worried.

"I did!" The crew looked towards the bow. In turn, the Going Merry figurehead looked back at them. It literally turned her neck to look back at the crew. Like always, she was smiling optimistically. The ship figurehead then spoke, "Also, we're about to go up the river, literally."

The crew remained silent for a few moments. All of them were stunned speechless. All but Robin shouted, "Merry! You're talking?!"

"Yes. Yes I am." Merry said calmly. "But I think we might need to worry about the river though."

"When did you start talking?!" Usopp shouted caught between stunned and excited.

"Just a few minutes ago. But seriously everyone, the river…"

"Merry! Do you poop?" Luffy asked bluntly.

"What kind of question is that?!" shouted nearly all the crew.

"Um, Captain Luffy, now may not be the time." Merry said sounding worried.

"Huh? Why?" Luffy asked confused.

"Well… I think you'll find out." Merry said nervously as she looked forward.

The crew looked forward and gasped as they saw the river shoot straight up with the water moving faster like a geyser. The moment the ship touched the up part of the river, the Merry shot forth with a burst of speed. The whole fell onto the cabin's outside wall screaming in fear and surprise. Even Merry was screaming in fright. As the ship raced upward the river then went into a loop. The crew nearly fell off. Luckily, most of them held onto the railing or onto others. As the ship leveled off, the crew landed back on deck.

"Is everyone okay?" Merry asked worriedly.

"Yeah…" said the crew sounding tired.

"Please tell me it's over…" Usopp said sounding sick.

"Um…" Merry said nervously.

"What?!" Usopp shouted as he and everyone looked ahead concerned. What they saw nearly dashed all hope away. The river, while still floating in the air, had suddenly become an over-the-top roller coaster doing all kinds of impossible twists and turns.

"Oh no!" shouted Nami, Usopp, and Chopper in fear.

"This doesn't look good." Sanji said worried.

"Merry! You gotta stop!" Luffy shouted as he ran to the bow.

"I'll try." Merry said determinedly. She then began grunting as she tried with all their might to stop. Unfortunately, she did not seem to be able to.

"Come on, everyone!" Nami shouted towards the rest of the crew. "Help Merry!"

"Right!" shouted the men of the crew as they took off to do the needed duties.

"What could be causing this?" Robin asked concerned as she observed the surroundings.

"What the hell?!" Zoro shouted aggravated. When he went to drop the anchor, instead of falling straight down it fell straight up, left, up again, forming a star shape, and then stopping in air. Zoro was completely shocked.

"We got the sails up!" Chopper shouted now in Heavy Point.

"But we're still heading towards death!" Usopp shouted afraid.

"Merry~!" Luffy shouted worriedly.

"I'm…trying!" The living ship shouted gruntingly. Merry was trying with all her might, but she could not fight the current.

"Oh no! It's too late!" Usopp shouted fearful.

"Everyone! Hold on!" Nami shouted as he braced herself for the impending ride.

Everyone braced themselves for the ride that may just be their last. They all closed their eyes hoping to lessen the eventual dramatic experience. But after a few moments, the crew and ship did not feel the sensation of being on a roller coaster. Or sailing on rough waters. Or anything of the like.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked as he opened an eye.

"Yeah." Usopp said as he opened his eyes as well. "Should we be experiencing a hell of a ride?"

As the crew took noticed, Robin walked over to the side of the ship. She looked down to find that a section of the river had been taken out of place with the rest, though it still seem to continue flowing despite so. Robin immediately noticed the gold magic aura around the water. Instantly, she recognized it and gasped, "This is…!"

"Look!" Sanji shouted as he pointed up towards the sky.

Everyone looked up. In the air with his horn aglow with magic, King Gold Roger hovered above the crew. Most of the crew gasped, even Robin, in surprise. Only Luffy seem to show any form of happiness to see the old king. He grinned and shouted, "Hey, Grandpa King!"

Roger looked down at the ship surprised. "Oh? Hey, Luffy." He said grinning.

"What?" said Nami towards Luffy confused.

"King Roger!" Robin stated surprised.

"King Roger?!" gasped Zoro along with the rest of the crew.

"Y-Y-You mean, the king of all of Equestria?!" Chopper said nervously.

"What's he doing here?" Sanji asked confused.

Roger floated down onto the deck of the Going Merry. After folding his wings in, he spoke to the crew concerned, "Is everyone all right?"

Luffy grinned while replying, "Yeah, we're good."

"Good thing I was passing by…" Roger said before looking out at the crazy river. "Surely, your ship wouldn't handle chaos of the magnitude, Luffy."

"I've done well on my own, thank you very much." Merry replied prideful.

Roger frowned not even surprised by the talking ship. "This is definitely the work of Discord." He stated grimly.

"D-Discord?" Usopp said frightful.

"Who is that?" asked Chopper worried.

"He is a being of chaos." Roger stated full of anger. "He is a draconequus with the power to alter reality in his vision of chaos. He's been released from his stone prison and now spreading his chaos across Equestria once again."

"Again?" Robin asked intrigued.

Roger turned to spot Robin. He looked to be slight surprised. He responded softly with a nod, "Robin…"

"King Gold Roger." Robin nodded back.

"What? The king knows Luffy and Robin?" Usopp commented surprised to the others.

"This whole situation is weird." Nami said confused.

Roger soon explained out towards the crowd, "A thousand years ago, Discord had usurped my rule. Equestria became ruled by chaos. No pony was safe. With my citizens in danger, I fought him while Celestia and Luna took care of the citizens. Our battles were fierce, but I could never get the upperhoof on that bastard, Discord."

"Whoa!" Luffy shouted shocked. "This Discard pony sounds strong!"

"He is not strong. He is cunning." Roger stated serious. "He plays tricks. Everything is a game. Everypony a piece to play with until broken. His magic is as unpredictable as his mind."

"How did you stop him then?" Robin asked concerned.

"Actually, I was not the one to defeat him. Celestia and Luna did with the Elements of Harmony." Roger stated proudly.

"Cool!" Luffy shouted excitedly.

"Wait a moment." Robin said concerned. "Those relics now belong to Twilight and her friends."

"You know?" Roger said surprised.

"Yes." Robin said nodding. "Does that mean that Princess Celestia will be calling on Twilight and her friends for help?"

"What." Luffy said flat.

"Yes." Roger said nodding grimly. "I can only hope they are doing well."

"Roger…" Luffy spoke sternly. His hat was shading his eyes, but it was clear that he was taking this situation seriously. He began stepping forward towards the Alicorn king. Luffy stepped up to Roger and then stared him straight in the eyes. He told Roger straight out, "Take me to Canterlot."

"Luffy!" Nami shouted concerned. "You can't boss around a king! Especially during a crisis."

"I don't care." Luffy stated sternly. "Twilight needs help. And I'm going to help her."

"Wait! Wait!" Usopp shouted trying to keep Luffy calm. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. We're talking about a crazy mad-creature with powers to turn our world upside down! This isn't like Crocodile or Eneru! This guy sounds like a real, honest to goodness god!"

"I don't care." Luffy said determinedly. "Twilight needs my help."

"I'll be going with you, Luffy." Robin said as she walked up next to the captain.

"Robin!" Nami shouted shocked.

"I left my student during a crisis once." Robin stated as she looked back at Nami and the crew. "I won't be leaving her alone this time."

"Guys…" Luffy said as he turned to the rest of his crew. He looked a lot calmer now. He spoke out, "I won't ask you guys to come along. You all have important goals."

"You kidding me?" Zoro said smirking. "We already joined your crew. There's no point in arguing against it. They are our friends too.""

"Really?" Luffy said joyful.

"We already know how important Twilight is to you." Nami said smiling supportively. "Plus, we can't let my new friend get hurt before I get a chance to get my dresses."

"I'm coming too." Sanji said grinning coolly. "Letting you save all those beautiful mares on your own. Fat chance! Someone has to be there to protect Robin, so I'm coming too."

"I'm want to come too!" Chopper spoke up determinedly. "I want to help our new friends too!"

"You guys are nuts!" Usopp shouted clearly scared out of his wits shown by his legs shaking. But surprisingly, he stepped forward with the rest of this crew. He stated stuttering, "B-B-But you g-g-guys would be completely helpless w-w-without the great Captain Usopp. S-S-So, I'll help too!"

Luffy laughed and grinned happily. He said, "Thanks, guys."

"Very well then." Roger said grinning impressed. "We all shall go to Canterlot!"

"Merry! Set the sails!" Luffy shouted to the ship excitedly.

"You got it!" Merry shouted eagerly. Immediately, the sails dropped from mast on their own. The sail turned and with it the ship turned as well.

"Everyone! Prepare for battle!" Luffy shouted excitedly throwing his arms in the air.

"Yeah!" roared Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji energetically. Despite their lack of show, Zoro, Nami, and Robin too were ready to fight.

Roger stood on the side still grinning impressed with these ponies and reindeer that freely chose to fight instead of run. He felt it truly inspirational much like what he heard about the bearers of the Elements of Harmony during the Nightmare Moon incident. Suddenly, Roger felt a shiver come across his body. It was a completely new feeling for the Alicorn despite his great age. He had sensed something…new. And it was close by as well, but where?

Unknown to everyone, something was happening inside Nami and Robin's room. The seven gems that Robin had been looking over last night were glowing brightly.

* * *

Soon, the Going Merry approached the mountain city, Canterlot. Surprising, the city looked relatively untouched by the chaos that was occurring around Equestria. Nevertheless, they all were concerned about the lack of change. Especially Roger.

"Something's not right about this." Roger stated grimly.

"Isn't it a good thing that that Canterlot is okay?" Usopp said confused.

"Discord was not merely defeated, but trapped in stone." Roger replied serious. "He was then placed in the Canterlot Gardens as one of its statues where Celestia and Luna can watch over him."

"But then something happened and he was released, right?" Nami said figuring out the situation piece by piece.

"Right. It was probably from the spell weakening after Celestia and Luna lost their connection with the Harmony Elements." Roger stated.

"Then, shouldn't Twilight and her friends be able to reseal him?" Sanji asked concerned.

"Hopefully…" Roger said unsure.

Zoro watched the city carefully. He wanted to make sure that nothing surprising would come and get in their way. During Zoro's watch, he soon spotted something or rather somepony. "Rainbow Dash?" He said as moved to get a closer look. Indeed, he saw the cyan Pegasus mare flying away from the city; however, she looked different. More grey. This concerned Zoro greatly.

"What's wrong, Zoro?" Chopper asked.

"I think I just saw Rainbow Dash flying away from Canterlot." Zoro said in disbelief.

"What?" said the crew surprised.

"The bearer of Loyalty?" Roger said greatly concerned. He suddenly took flight to go after her.

"Wait?!" Nami shouted worriedly. But her call fell on deaf ears.

"Don't worry, Nami." Robin said calmly. "We will be fine."

And Robin was right. Despite going after the Pegasus, Roger still maintained his spell around the Going Merry. Even with his focus purely on the now dull cyan pony. He picked up speed to quickly pass Rainbow Dash, and immediately stopped before her. He then shouted, "Bearer of the Element of Loyalty, Rainbow Dash! Why are you fleeing when your friends need you?"

"Gotta…protect…" The grey Rainbow Dash stated almost in a trance.

"What?" Roger asked confused.

"Must…protect…Cloudsdale!" Rainbow Dash said before zipping pass the king.

"Cloudsdale? But the city is in the opposite direction…" Roger said even more confused. However, he didn't have to think too hard about the Pegasus' odd behavior. It only took one guess. He shout angrily in realization, "Discord!"

From the Merry, Usopp was watching the king's interaction through his special binocular headset. He immediately relayed what he saw shouting, "Hey! Rainbow is flying away!"

"That's not like her." Zoro said concerned.

"Wait…" Usopp spoke as he continued to observe the king. "Now, King Roger is flying off to the castle! And fast too!"

"He's doing what?!" Nami said frustrated. "What about us?"

The very moment it was brought forth, the Going Merry suddenly sped up. Nearly every crew member screamed out in surprise and fright. The only ones not frightened from this experience was Robin, who remained calm, and Luffy, who was enjoying the experience. On a side note, Merry herself wasn't really enjoying the experience.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Usopp shouted in fear.

"Make him stop! Make him stop!" Chopper shouted crying tears of fear.

"Oh no!" Zoro shouted looking ahead. "We're gonna crash into the courtyard!"

"Ahhh!" screamed Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Merry in fear.

"Brace for impact!" Sanji shouted.

The ship crashed into the courtyard. The end… Wait? No. The ship didn't crash into the ground and shatter into pieces. The Going Merry sunk into the ground as if it was made of rubber. The ground then recoiled back, but the ship stuck to the ground like it was sticky. The ship went back and forth until it eventually stopped. Everyone soon hung off the side looking sick. Even Merry looked ready to upchuck.

"Is everyone…" Zoro said before nearly upchucking. Luckily, it was just a feeling as Zoro released a breath air just dry heaving. He then continued to ask, "…okay?"

"Uh-huh…" Chopper said nearly knocked out.

"What…" Usopp said as he hung half his body over the edge dry heaving and looking green. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

"If he wasn't a king…" Nami said sounding sick but definitely angry. "…I'd deck him."

"That was fun!" Luffy said more or less okay and grinning cheerfully.

"God…dammit…Luffy." Sanji said before nearly barfing himself.

Robin helped herself up. Much like Luffy, she was faring better than her crew, but only slightly. She looked around at their surroundings seeing they were in front of the castle in the courtyard. But seeing how normal it was, Robin was greatly concerned. She asked, "Where is King Roger?"

"Discord!" The King's booming voice echoed throughout the city. Everyone looked up to see the King of Equestria hovering above the Canterlot castle. The expression he wore was one of great anger.

"What is he…?" Nami asked before suddenly spotting a flash of light opposite of Roger.

Appearing before the king was probably the weirdest creature in the entire world. While many in the crew had never heard of a draconequus, what they saw they could never have expected. With a long snake-like body, the creature floating before the king was an amalgamation of all kinds of animals. Was such a creature possible? The creature had an arrogant smirk across his face. Almost as if he was expecting the king.

"Well, it's about time I showed up." Discord stated smiling arrogantly. "Oh, and you too Roger."

"That's…Discord?" Usopp said completely confused by the sight.

"He looks kind of familiar." Luffy said feeling a sense of nostalgia.

"Well, of course I do!" Discord's voice came from out of nowhere near the Straw Hats. As the crew looked around for the spirit of chaos, none of them noticed the mast of the Going Merry change in color looking like Discord's brown belly. Chopper was the first to notice and looked up to see the Crow's Nest was now Discord's head. Chopper gasped in fright revealing Discord's new position to the rest of the crew.

"Whoa!" Luffy shouted in amazement.

"After all," Discord said continuing as he snaked his head down towards the ponies, specifically Luffy. "I've watched you, your brothers, and that Twilight pony play in the gardens."

"What?" Luffy said confused.

"You don't remember? Oh well, perish the thought." Discord said uninterested before puffing away in a puff of smoke.

"I see that being trapped in stone hasn't done anything to tame that chaotic personality of yours." Roger replied back harshly.

"Oh, stop being so serious." Discord said reappearing next to Roger. "Whatever happened to that young Alicorn that grinned in the face of danger?"

"What have you done to bearers of the Elements of Harmony?!" Roger shouted starting to lose his patience.

"Are you doing well?" Discord asked deviously. "You don't look too well."

Roger growled and fired a magic blast towards Discord. The draconequus slithered around the attack dodging it completely.

"Temper, temper." Discord said suddenly appearing like a nanny. "Is this any way for a king to behave?"

"Discord!" Roger said as he activated his magic ready to attack.

"All we did was play a game." Discord said causally as he began rolling a pair of dice. He then threw the dice towards Merry. The dice landed on Merry's deck landing on…Discord heads?

"A game?" Robin asked concerned. It was towards Discord, but he was no longer in the sky.

"Yes!" said both Discord heads at the same time. Both heads shot out of the dice and began speaking in tandem.

"I took their Elements…"

"I hid them away…"

"I gave them a riddle…"

"Yet, in the end…"

"I won!" said both heads before laughing together. They began extending upward and wrapping around each other until changing into one Discord laughing.

"No, you did more than that, Discord." A polite yet firm female voice suddenly spoke up. Everyone looked over at the castle doors to see Princess Celestia walking out. She spoke firmly again, "You twisted their minds. All save Twilight."

"Oh? You heard?" Discord said in mock surprise.

"Tia!" Luffy shouted sounding worried.

Celestia soon took notice of the boat stuck in her courtyard. When she spotted Luffy, she smiled and greeted, "It is good to see you again, Luffy." She then spotted Robin on the ship. She then frowned, but decided not to say anything. Yet.

"Oh, goodie!" Discord said cheerfully. Suddenly, the courtyard and Merry were decorated for a party. A banner was held over the entrance to the castle with 'Welcome Back!' written on it. He then shouted out, "A reunion of old friends after so long! It brings a tear to my eye."

It should be noted that a tear really did drop. When it landed, it created a huge wave that was going to crash down on Merry. The crew screamed out in fright. Before the wave could crash down on them, it was dispersed by magic by Celestia, who appeared right in front of the group.

"Discord!" Celestia shouted angrily. "Cease this chaos at once!"

"Ah, ah, ah." Discord said waving his eagle claw finger snarky. "You didn't say the magic word."

"Discord!" Roger shouted as his horn glowed bright. He then launched a magic blast towards the draconequus.

As the attack hurdled towards Discord, the draconequus was now wearing a catcher's outfit and glove. He shouted out quickly, "Come on! Right down the plate! Right down the ol' alley! This guy's a push-over! Come on now, boy, give it to him! Oof!" Discord was then hit by the whole attack. However, the attack did little to damage the draconequus. He caught the whole attack like it was a baseball.

"Dammit!" Roger shouted.

Discord smirked before saying, "You know, I've never been a fan of baseball. I much prefer soccer! Or hoofball for you, Euro-poni-ans." Discord outfit changed from a baseball catcher to a soccer/football player's outfit. He then dropped the magic sphere and kicked it at Gold Roger.

Roger didn't flinch. He summoned a barrier around him and took the full blunt of the attack. Once the smoke cleared, Roger shot forth flying straight at Discord with his horn extended out. Discord didn't look worried as he slightly moved out of the way. But Roger was far from done. As he passed by Discord, the king teleported himself and reappeared next to the villain. He then rammed into the draconequus at full-force.

"Looks like I'm it." Discord said smirking unafraid. Suddenly, a second Discord came down and kicked Roger sending him and the first Discord down. The second Discord then laughed and stated, "Now, you're it!"

Roger hurdled down towards the ground. However, before hitting the ground, the Discord he had changed into a spring. When they hit the ground, Roger was sent flying back up. As he tumbled up, Roger charged up for another attack. He then turned his body and aimed his horned at Discord. "Tag this, bastard!" Roger shouted as he fired a powerful magic blast.

"Hm?" Discord replied unconcerned. However, in seeing the magic blast, the draconequus screamed out in fright before being it by said blast. There was a huge explosion, and when it cleared Discord was gone.

"Yeah! Take that! Spirit of Chaos, my ass!" Usopp shouted boldly. Suddenly, Usopp felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to find Discord dressed as a mail pony.

"Package for a Mr. Usopp." Discord said handing Usopp his rear.

"What?!" Usopp shouted as he turned around to see his butt gone. Though, his legs were still there. He shouted out frantically, "Ah! Doctor! Doctor! Stallion down! Stallion down!"

"Holy shit!" Sanji shouted shocked.

"That's disgusting!" Nami shouted.

"Ah! We need a doctor! Where's a doctor?!" Chopper shouted in panic.

The flying Alicorn turned around hearing the crew's certain screams. Roger said angrily, "Damn, you…"

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted he charged at Discord while launching his arm backwards stretching it far. Once in front of the draconequus, Luffy shot his arm forward at him. Luffy shouted, "Pistol!"

"Luffy! Don't!" Celestia shouted concerned.

"Ooh!" Discord said intrigued. He let the attack hit him; however, what the attack did was stunning. Like a Janga piece, that section of Discord's body fell out of place while Discord remained unharmed. The draconequus' upper half hopped over to Luffy asking, "My word, do you have Devil Fruit powers?"

Luffy replied with a growl and then threw another punch at the draconequus. When the punch connected with Discord's upper body it exploded into water and splashed over Luffy. Immediately, Luffy fell to his knees feeling weak. Luffy spoke out weakly, "I don't feel so strong…"

"What?!" Zoro shouted surprised.

Nami immediately checked the water that was still left behind. She sniffed it and recognized it instantly. "This is sea water!" She shouted surprised.

"Right you are, my dear." Discord's lower half said suddenly growing a face. "I'm well verse in the nature of Devil Fruits. Magnificent pieces of fruit, but I could never get my claws on one."

"Ah!" Nami screamed out in shock of the odd sight. She then scurried back frightened.

"Seis Fleur…" Robin shouted as she crossed her forelegs in front of her. Suddenly, six forelegs appeared on Discord's lower half.

"Huh?" Discord said surprised. The legs then grabbed hold of the lower body.

"…Clutch." Robin said as she willed her legs from a distance. The legs on Discord's lower half bent the body back. It did so until there was a snap. Robin smiled feeling that she had taken care of Discord.

"Ah!" Discord's lower half shouted out in relief. It then disappeared and reappear, making Robin's forelegs disappear, with all of Discord back together. He looked to have been relieved about something. He spoke to Robin gratefully as he stretched, "Thank you, my dear. That is exactly what I needed after being stuck in stone for a thousand years. You're Devil Fruit is quite useful."

Robin didn't reply. She kept both her eyes on Discord. For once in her life, she felt nervous and on edge.

"And I've never seen a reindeer like yours." Discord said as he eyed Chopper, who was putting Usopp's butt back in place. "Another Devil Fruit user. What a great day!"

"Hey!" Luffy shouted angrily as he glared at Discord. "What did you do to Twilight and her friends?!"

"Oh, curious, are we?" Discord said teasingly. "Well, you'll have to ask your dear sweet sister back in Ponyville."

"What?!" shouted everyone shocked.

"I told you. I won." Discord said chuckling evilly. "The Elements of Harmony will be of no use to her or anyone ever again!"

"No…" Celestia said in disbelief.

"Let chaos reign supreme!" Discord shouted as lightning fired off behind him. He then went into an evil laugh enjoying his chaos.

"Not on my watch, bastard!" Roger shouted as he collided with Discord. The two then crashed into the ground – actual ground – leaving a crater. Roger stood over Discord with his horn glowing glaring down at the draconequus. He shouted, "Your reign is over!"

Discord smirked and burst in bubbles before Roger could strike him with his attack. The bubbles began popping one by one except for one big bubble. Suddenly, Discord's face appeared on the bubble laughing. He spoke, "Sorry, I'm not home right now. Busy establishing the new chaos capital of the world and all that. Please leave a message after the pop. Ciao!" The bubble then shrunk popping inward instead of outward.

"Damn…that…Discord!" Roger shouted full of anger. He then started coughing uncontrollably and fell to his knee.

"Uncle!" Celestia shouted as she galloped to her uncle worriedly. As she looked over her uncle worried, she shouted out, "I need a doctor! Someone call a doctor!"

"Tia!" Luffy shouted as he waved from the ship. "We have a doctor! Chopper!"

"I'm on it, Luffy!" The little reindeer said as he jumped off Merry with his medical bag. Before landing, he transformed into Heavy Point and hurried over to help the king.

"Please help him, Doctor Chopper." Celestia pleaded calmly.

"I'll do my best." Chopper said remaining in Heavy Point as he began his check-up.

"I can't believe that happened." Nami said as he fell to her rear. "That…that thing!"

"He was way out of our league, Luffy!" Usopp shouted as he sat on his rear for its own protection.

"Though, he wasn't exactly scary." Sanji stated remaining calm and cool. "I think he was just showing off."

"I agree." Zoro said serious. "If he felt threatened by us, he would have done something about it. He didn't need to fight back."

"Damn it." Luffy said frustrated as stomped his hoof.

"At least we know where we need to go." Robin said determinedly.

"Right." Luffy said agreeing with the mare. He jumped off the Merry and stamped his hooves on the ground. He shouted out determinedly, "We're going back to Ponyville!"

"Hold on, Luffy!" Nami shouted as she followed her captain off the ship. She then immediately stepped in front of the red stallion quickly. She tried to reason with him, "There's no way we can take on Discord! Not even the king could!"

"Didn't you here what he s-said." Usopp said nervously from the ship. "The Elements of H-Harmony won't work!"

"Though, why?" Robin asked curious. "What has he done that rendered such powerful relics useless?"

"Could he have destroyed them?" Sanji questioned concerned.

"Hmm, I don't think so…" Robin said as she went into thought. As she looked away trying to collect her thoughts she caught sight of something odd going on in her and Nami's cabin. She immediately walked over to see what was going on.

"Whatever that bastard did…" Zoro spoke disgruntled. "It was enough to do something to Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and the others."

"Yeah, but what?" Usopp asked confused.

"The…bearers…" Roger spoke up from where he was resting.

"Uncle, you need to rest." Celestia stated worriedly.

"Please." Chopper said as he prepared some medicine for the king. "Don't aggravate your condition any further, Mr. King."

Luffy galloped over to the king. He then quickly addressed what he heard to Celestia. He asked, "What does he mean, Tia?"

Celestia sighed frowning sadly. She told Luffy, "Before they left, I got a good look at Twilight and her friends. All but Twilight had been changed by Discord's magic. They acted opposite of who they were, thus they most likely will not be able to wield the Elements of Harmony yet. I am worried for Twilight."

"Don't worry." Luffy said confidently. "I'll go to Twilight, and we'll kick Discord's ass!"

"No!" Celestia said quickly. "Go to Twilight, yes. But fighting Discord will cost you more than just your sanity."

"I don't care!" Luffy stated determinedly. "I've already decided to kick Discord's ass!"

Suddenly, Nami and Robin's cabin glowed brightly with gold. It surprised everyone and nearly blinded them. The bright light then left the cabin and headed straight for Luffy. However, the source of this light wasn't just from one source. Two light sources were heading towards the group. The two sources separated and then stopped in front of Luffy and Chopper. The light began diming revealing the sources of light were coming a gold gem and a white gem. Luffy and Chopper looked surprised at the gems.

"Huh?" Luffy said confused while looking at the gem.

"What is this?" Chopper asked looking at his gem curious

"I have no idea." Celestia said astounded as she looked at the gems in front of her and then looking back. "But you two are not the only ones…"

"Huh?" Luffy and Chopper said as they looked back towards the crew. They were amazed to see each crew member also had a gem floating in front of them.

"What the hell?" Zoro said as he stepped back from the silver gem in front of him.

"What are these?" Nami asked as she looked over the azure blue gem in front of her.

Robin exited her room. Like all the others, she too had a gem that was emerald green. She spoke loudly for everyone to hear, "These are the gems we found in Skypeia."

"W-What?" Usopp said confused looking away from his crimson red gem.

"Really?" Nami said surprised.

"What does this mean?" Sanji asked leaving his bronze gem be.

"You found those in Skypeia?" Roger asked intrigued. He then chuckled weakly surprising those nearest by him. He spoke humorously, "Must have left them there during my last visit."

"Uncle?" Celestia asked confused.

The rest of the crew approached the king. Robin asked out towards the king, "So, it's true. You have been to Skypeia."

"A long time ago…" Roger said nostalgic.

"What are these gems then?" Robin asked.

"I'd tell ya they were just for armor decoration, but that doesn't seem to fit them now." Roger said humorously.

"What does that mean?" Nami asked confused.

"Now, this is only a theory…" Roger stated for clarity's sake. "But during my fights with Discord, I wore magnificent armor made by our finest blacksmiths and embedded with magical jewels from the unicorn royalty. They were meant to protect the wearer, though it barely did much to hold against Discord."

"Okay." Luffy said flatly.

"Each gem was assigned a particular magic, very ancient stuff, and given meaning. Discord and I had many battles. I never thought how it would affect those gems at the time, but the mixing of magic may have made new elements."

"Do you really think so?" Celestia asked surprised.

"Anything is possible at this moment." Roger stated confident.

"Wait, new elements? Like the Elements of Harmony?" Nami asked.

"Similar, perhaps." Roger said unsure.

"What do our elements mean?" Robin asked.

"It's been a while since I've last saw them…" Roger said as he looked at each one naming off an aspect. "Luffy, yours is Will. Fitting, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Luffy said grinning.

"You…" Roger said to Zoro. "Honor."

Zoro smirked proudly saying, "Of course."

"Robin, and Ms. Mare." Roger said speaking to both females of the crew politely. "Truth and Happiness, respectively.

"Happiness?" Nami said surprised.

"Hmm, I see." Robin said before looking at her gem seemingly understanding.

"And you three," Roger said speaking to Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper. "Courage, Respect, and Life."

"Really?" Usopp said shocked.

"Cool." Sanji said grinning coolly.

"Whoa." Chopper said amazed looking at his gem.

"And these gems will help us fight Discord?" Luffy asked questioningly.

"I don't know what they'll do." Roger said truthfully. "You'll just have to wing it."

"That's what we're best at!" Luffy stated grinning confidently.

Luffy then grabbed the gem. At the same time, all of the Straw Hat crew took their gems. The gems then began glowing before enveloping each member in bright light. The royal family shielded their eyes until the light dimmed down. When they looked back at the group, they saw that very little changed about them excepting that now they were wearing their gems made anew.

Luffy wore his in a gold king's crown and his gem looking like his cutie mark – the Straw Hat Jolly Roger – with its colors changed to white (skull and bones) and yellow (hat) and red (band). Zoro's gem was now worn on his upper right foreleg and looked like his cutie mark, three swords – two crossed with a third going through the middle. The gem's blade was black and white with yellow hilts. Nami wore hers as a necklace looking like her cutie mark, a pinwheel with a tangerine on top, and was now yellow. Usopp's gem was worn on his left foreleg and looked like his slingshot cutie mark and was now a yellow-green color. Sanji's gem was also worn on his left and looked like his cutie mark, a fork and knife crossed, and was silver in color now. Chopper's gem was band wore around his hat and looked like a cherry blossom petal. They color of his gem was now pink. And finally, Robin's gem was now a light magenta book with an emerald flower on it that she now wore as a necklace like Nami.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Luffy shouted excited as he looked at his crown and gem.

"Wow!" Nami said as she looked at her gem amazed. "I can't believe it."

"This is so cool!" Chopper shouted as he looked at his hat and gem.

"Luffy, everyone…" Celestia spoke addressing the group. "I hate to ask you all to risk your life, but Equestria needs you and your newfound elements. Just know that, you are free to choose what you do."

"We've already decided this." Zoro stated assuredly. "All that's left is to do it."

"Right!" Luffy shouted determined.

"But how do get to Ponyville from here?" Sanji asked concerned.

"I can help!" Merry shouted excitedly.

The crew turned to Merry surprised. Usopp spoke out first, "You can?"

Merry nodded before she began sucking in air. She looked as if she was trying to force something to happen. To everyone's surprise, Merry suddenly produced wings similar to the ones that were put on her before going up to Skypeia. She even grew a rooster's crown like before. She then began flapping her wings giving her lift. This stunned and amazed by this sudden transformation.

"Merry's…flying!" Nami said shocked.

"Whoa! Amazing!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper shouted in amazement.

"She looks just like she did in Skypeia." Robin commented amused.

"Anything is possible with chaos." Roger stated smiling quoting a certain someone ironically.

"Let's fly!" Luffy shouted leading his crew to Merry.

"Yeah!" shouted the crew.

"Robin…" Celestia said to the dark purple mare. "I have a message I need you to deliver for Twilight Sparkle."

Robin smiled and gave a slight bow. She told the princess, "It'll be my pleasure, your highness."

Once Celestia told Robin the message, the crew boarded the now flying Merry. Celestia and Roger stood by and watched as the ship took off into the sky. Both of them silently wishing them luck in their endeavor. Celestia looked ever so worried seeing the ponies fly off to certain doom. On the other hand, Roger grinned confidently.

"Uncle…" Celestia said concerned. "Are you sure they'll be alright?"

"They're our best hope now." Roger stated.

"About that…" Celestia said as she looked at her uncle worried. "Uncle, is there something you haven't told me?"

Roger frowned. He looked at his niece seeing her concern and worry. It wasn't towards their current situation, but all on him. He knew this day would come. Roger replied serious, "Celestia… I'm sick."

Celestia gasped in shock, "What?"

"It's very serious." Roger stated solemnly.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's note**

**Discord: **_Oh my, whatever could be wrong with Roger? Hehehehe!_

**Discord! What are you doing here? This is for the author or authors only!**

**Discord: **_I am an author! *pulls out book* I'm author of the Manehatten Times' Best Seller of six weeks, Chaos and I: The Story of One Brave Draconequus in an Orderly and Boring World._

**Six weeks! You've only been out for like a few hours?! How'd you write a book in that time?!**

**Discord:** _You make the time, me boy. Y__ou should get the audio book. It's narrated by Morgan Freemane._

**_I... Morgan Freemane? Dammit, you win. Gimme one!_**

**_Discord:_** _Always do! Ahahahahaha!_

**Not if I have anything to write about it. So, anyway! Le gasp! New Elements! But what could the possible mean?**

**_Discord:_**_ I wouldn't look at the chapter heading to find._

**Quiet you! So, the inclusion of new elements was suggested by R&amp;R (Reader &amp; Reviewer) devildog452. I liked the idea a lot. As for what they do? Well, you have to check out the next chapter for that. Hopefully, they won't disappoint.**

**Discord:**_ Don't worry, I won't mind if they do._

**Shaddup!**** Anyway, I believe there's a few references in this chapter. Think you can point them out? Whelp! Onto the next chapter!**

**Discord**: Talley-ho!

**Hi-ho! Silver!**

**Discord:**_ Never do that again!_

**Sorry.**


	7. (Part 2) The Return of Harmony

Welcome to Ponyville! Chaos Capital of the world! A wonderful place of chaos. Take part in the bunny stampede. Our rabbits stand at over 10 feet tall. Watch the troupe of buffalos dance to techno music in their frilly tutus. Hungry? Thirsty? Just look up! It's raining chocolate milk. If you're a Pegasus pony feel free to fly and eat the cloud, its cotton candy. In a rush? Well, you'll find running in the sky will be a breeze. Whoop! Looks like its nighttime. No, wait. Now it's afternoon again. Tea? Oh look! A flock of pies.

Oh? Hello, Screwball. She's such a sweet thing. Watch out for the floating landscape! It's on loan from the "Avatar 2" set and James Cimarron is billing us by the day. Don't sneeze! You might topple over the buildings. Oh, and don't mind that grey-purple mare with the crown over there. She just isn't in the spirit of things yet.

**Discord! Get out of my paragraphs! I'm trying to tell a story here.**

[Why should I? Your story is absolutely boring. Where's the chaos? Where's the fun? Where's the deviously handsome star, Discord?]

**Still in my paragraph. You're on, man. Or draconequus.**

[You're right! We'll discuss your story telling method later. Ciao!]

**Not if I have anything to write about it… Hehehehe**

* * *

_Last time one My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic…_

"_Roger…" Luffy spoke sternly. His hat was shading his eyes, but it was clear that he was taking this situation seriously. He began stepping forward towards the Alicorn king. Luffy stepped up to Roger and then stared him straight in the eyes. He told Roger straight out, "Take me to Canterlot."_

"_I think I just saw Rainbow Dash flying away from Canterlot." Zoro said in disbelief._

"_What?" said the crew surprised._

"_Well, it's about time I showed up." Discord stated smiling arrogantly._

…" _Celestia spoke addressing the group. "I hate to ask you all to risk your life, but Equestria needs you and your newfound elements. Just know that, you are free to choose what you do."_

"_Let's fly!" Luffy shouted._

* * *

**Straw Hat 7**

_My Little Po-_**_Bzzt!_**

**Straw Hat 7: **_Discord! I'm howlin' at the moon! And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon!_

**Mane 6 plus Spike:**_ Discord! Whatever did we do? To make you take our world away~?_

**All: **_Discord! Are we your prey alone? Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?_

_Discord! We won't take it anymore! So take your tranny away~!_

**My Little Draconequus**

**Chaos is Best**

"Now, that's an opening!"

**Discord!**

"Hahahahaha! Arrivederci!" *flash/poof*

**Sigh. Sorry, folks. I'll fix this.**

* * *

**Bzzt-Luffy: **_And magic makes it all complete~!_

**All: **_You have my little ponies_

**Twilight: **_Do you know you're all my very best friends~? _

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

* * *

**(Part 2)**

The Return of Harmony

The Straw Hats Fight Back!

Back with the story, much of what Discord said was true. Ponyville looked nearly unidentifiable on the surface. Everywhere nothing looked the same. The inhabitants of Ponyville scurried around completely confused by what was going on. Animals acted out uncharacteristically. Pony folk acted out of character. Night and day switched out at random. Inanimate objects acted out freely and chaotically. And amongst all this chaos, a lone and sad unicorn mare walked unconcerned about her surroundings. She seemed affected by some different. She was completely grey, excluding her tiara crown, as well as completely heartbroken. This was only more implied as a cotton cloudy rained chocolate rain milk upon the depressed. Suddenly, in a flash of light, the spirt of chaos Discord appeared next to her laughing.

"Oh, my stomach! Twilight, you've got to see what I just did." Discord shouted excitedly as he pointed at something a few feet away.

A pony, Berry Punch, was getting a whiff of pepper created by Discord. "Achoo!" The pony mare sneezed. Suddenly, the buildings around her fell over like fake backgrounds on a cheap movie set.

"It's priceless." Discord said before laughing hysterically. However, Twilight did not respond. She continued to walk depressed. Discord found this odd for some reason. He spoke, "Come on, Twilight Sparkle. You've got to get into the spirit of things! After all, this is your new home."

Twilight sighed before replying, "Not anymore…"

Discord stopped surprised by Twilight's reply. Immediately, he was overcome with joy. He shouted out for all to here, "Yes!" He then began laughing triumphantly. And in his self-celebration, Discord shouted out, "I win! Chaos forever! I think after this, I'll got visit your brother again."

As the sun went down and the moon quickly rose up making it night, Twilight stopped in her tracks. She looked back at Discord looking surprised. She asked "What did you say?"

"I saw your brother in Canterlot." Discord stated openly. "He and his crew got a lift from ol' king Gold. I believe they were coming to help you."

"What!" Twilight said turning around. "You better not have done anything to them!"

"My dear Twilight, how boring do you think I am?" Discord said feeling insulted before flashing out of sight. He then reappeared next to Twilight with his arm around her next. He stated, "I was just so curious to meet him. He's a spunky little rubber pony. He'd make an excellent toy."

Twilight quickly stepped away from Discord. She shouted angrily at him, "You leave Luffy alone!

"And what are you going to do about it?" Discord asked snidely. "Are you going to use your Element on me? Oh my, I'm so frightened. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"I don't need my Element!" Twilight shouted angrily as her horn began glowing with dark aura. "I'll beat you by myself."

Discord laughed again. "That is marvelous!" He shouted completely overjoyed. He then snapped his fingers and a target appeared over his stomach. He then stated, "Again, I'm ready."

Twilight was ready to fire whatever spell she had in her knowledge. One that could cause pain and hurt the intended target. These were very dark thoughts that ran through Twilight's mind. She could hardly believe it herself. As she prepared her spell, she hadn't realized she was crying. It was as if one part of her knew she shouldn't do this, but another part of her really wanted to make Discord pay.

'I couldn't save my friends…' Twilight thought sadly while also angry at herself. 'But I can protect Luffy!'

"Twilight!"

"Huh?" said Twilight hearing her brother's voice.

"What?" Discord said confused as he began looking around. "They're here already?"

"Gum-Gum…!"

Discord and Twilight looked up. The moon went down and the sun came up making it daytime. In doing so, the light revealed a large object flying towards them. And within the shadow, a familiar figure was hurdling down towards them. It was Luffy, and he had his stretched back ready for attack. As he fell, he then threw his hoof at Discord.

"Pistol!" Luffy shouted.

Discord was completely caught off guard as he felt the impact of a hoof into his face. The draconequus was sent flying back crashing into a hill. Discord stumbled out of his crater looking dizzy. He even had visible dizzy-mites of himself wiggling around his head. Discord then shook his head, sending the mini-Discords falling down, and asked out, "What hit me?"

Luffy then landed in front of Twilight. He stood proudly before her looking more determined than ever. He then shouted loudly, "Don't you dare mess with my sister!"

"Luffy…" Twilight said softly still shedding tears. At this point, her magic return to its color and becoming calmer until it was gone.

"Ah! The prodigy captain returns!" Discord said sounding a little annoyed but pleased. He then noticed the ship now landing and how it had wings. He looked utterly pleased as he spoke, "And you got here by flying ship! Oh, chaos is truly wonderful. Don't you agree?"

"I don't care." Luffy stated as he strongly exhaled out his nostrils mad. "You made Twilight cry…"

"What about her-" Discord said before being punched in the face again by Luffy.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Luffy shouted full of rage.

Discord recovered from the second hit. He rubbed his cheek and then glared at Luffy. He spoke threateningly, "You're asking for it now, pal."

"Luffy." Twilight said surprised.

"Twilight…" Luffy said not looking back. "Head back to the treehouse. We'll handle this."

"'We'?" Twilight questioned.

Suddenly, Twilight saw Zoro step forward pass her. He was using is magic aura to unsheathe all three of his swords. Two of them were kept within his magic aura while the third was placed in his mouth. Sanji walked passed her next looking calm and cool. Chopper was next. First in his Walk Point and then transforming into Heavy Point. He looked determined to fight. Usopp followed after. He had his slingshot out holding by his magic, yet his body was shaking fearfully. Twilight then looked side to side to see Nami floating by on her right holding a light blue staff Robin came by on her left, but stopped next to her.

"Sensei?" Twilight said surprised.

"Twilight, hurry back home." Robin said smiling. "We'll handle Discord until you return."

"What?" Twilight said confused. "I don't understand."

"Just know that any friendship is worth fighting for." Robin stated knowingly. She then stepped forward to join the crew.

"Hoho!" Discord said smirking as he watched the group approach him. "What makes you ponies so determined to face me, Discord, master of chaos?"

"You hurt our friends." Sanji stated as he let his cigarette drop from his moth and then stomped on it out.

"That's enough for us to kick toy ass." Zoro stated sadistically.

"Wait!" Twilight shouted towards the group. "Don't do this! He'll…He'll…I don't know, but I know it'll mess with your minds and hate each other! Don't fight him!"

"Twilight!" Luffy said serious. "Go home. We can handle this."

"But…"

"Go!" Luffy shouted urgently.

Twilight was stunned by her brother's shout. Immediately, she listened to her brother and took off for her home. She wasn't sure why it was so important for her to get home, but if her brother and sensei thought it was important then she would go. She only hoped they would be alright.

"I don't know what you're planning…" Discord said as he watched Twilight run off before looking back at his opponents. "And I don't care. Nothing can stop me now."

"O-O-Oh yeah?!" Usopp shouted as be prepared to launch his attack. When he did, he shouted, "Special Attack…Egg Star!"

The egg hurdled towards Discord. The draconequus eyed the attack amused and then ate the attack. He stated as he licked his lips before saying, "Hmm, rotten egg. Very delicious."

Usopp shrieked and immediately treated back hiding behind a tree. He then began shouting, "All right! I've weakened him! Give your all!"

"You hardly weakened him." Nami stated in contempt.

"What's next?" Discord said as he tied on a food bib. "I'm starving."

"If you're hungry, then let the chef serve you." Sanji stated angrily. He then charged forward fast. He then kicked off the ground. Using his hind legs, Sanji kicked at Discord's shoulder with one of his legs. He shouted, "Basse Cote!"

"Oof!" Discord shouted in pain.

"Longe!" Sanji made a sweep kick to Discord's lower section from behind sending him flying forward.

"Whoa!"

"Tendron!" Sanji then hit at Discord's collar. "Flanchet!" Then, he sent a kick into Discord's stomach. "Quasi!" A kick sent from below Discord. He then spun in a hoof stand and struck at Discord's tail at the base. "Queue!"

"Ye-ow!" shouted Discord in severe pain.

"Cuisseau!" Sanji sent another kick at Discord's thigh. He then kicked at Discord's shins shouting, "Jarret!" Sanji then leaped into the air swept his leg landing a powerful and final kick straight into Discord's torso. He shouted, "Veau shot!"

Discord crashed into a building. Instantly, confetti and streamers burst out as a mariachi band played itself out of the building.

"Tch. Stay down." Sanji said coolly as he turned away from where Discord crashed.

"Way to go, Sanji!" Usopp and Chopper cheered.

"Is that it?" Nami asked cautiously.

"No." Zoro said as he still held on to his swords. "It's not over yet."

Suddenly, the building exploded. Discord stood and floated before the group looking amused. He spoke to the ponies, "I always forget how tough ponies are outside of Equestria."

Usopp gasped shouting, "He took all those hits, and he's still standing!"

"You seem quite proud of those legs of yours." Discord said looking at Sanji deviously. He then snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, Sanji hind legs turned purple. Sanji looked back at his legs. "What the hell?" He said surprised. Then, he's legs began moving on their own. Sanji stood up as he legs kicked and danced uncontrollably.

"Sanji!" shouted Nami worried.

Discord laughed out loud rolling around in the air. He shouted, "That's just too priceless."

"Somebody…help!" Sanji shouted.

"We're coming!" Usopp shouted as he rushed up with Chopper to help Sanji.

"Come on, Luffy." Zoro said as he charged forward.

"Right!" Luffy said following after him.

"Wait, Luffy! Zoro!" Nami shouted.

Discord smirked seeing the two fighters charge at him. He smirked speaking, "This will be interesting."

"Dos Fleur…" Robin shouted activating her Hana-Hana powers.

Suddenly, two forelegs sprouted off Discord's next. The draconequus looked to either side confused. He spoke, "Huh? Looks like I'm armed and dangerous. Ha!"

"Slap!" Robin said as she willed her arms to slap the draconequus. Working in tandem, the hooves slapped Discord's face.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Discord shouted as he took each hit.

"Oni…" Zoro said as he crossed two blades in front of himself.

The two dark purple legs disappeared in a puff of petals. Discord, now with swollen cheeks, looked about curious to why the arms were gone. He asked, "What? Finishthed already?"

Zoro dashed pass Discord slicing him with all three blades at once. Discord coughed spitting out green blood. As Zoro finished his attack, he spoke, "Giri!"

"Now! Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted as he ran towards Discord throwing his punches out wildly. "Gatling!"

Discord was hit by a barrage of punches. Eventually, the punches stopped and he fell to his knees. He growled fiercely as he looked threateningly towards the ponies. He then began chuckling darkly, "Been a while since I've seen my own blood…"

"Get ready." Zoro said keeping his swords up.

"Time for the gloves to come off, kiddies." Discord said viciously as he literally unzipped his skin and stepped out of it like a coat. He looked refresh and renewed. He then looked at the ponies again. He spoke with a smirk as he held up his clenched lion paw, "It's show time." He then unclenched.

Suddenly, the whole crew was sent flying back by an invisible force. They all landed on the ground hard just outside of Twilight's home. For the most part, they were all fine. Each one stood back up.

"That wasn't fun." Luffy said.

"Dammit!" Sanji shouted as he stood back only for his legs to act out again. "I thought the king these gems would help!"

"There must be something we are not doing." Robin concluded. As Robin tried to think of something, she heard the door to the library open. She turned around to see Twilight, now looking her full color, full of hope and optimism. Robin spoke, "Twilight?"

"Thank you, sensei." Twilight said happily bowing her head in gratitude. "I know what I need to do now."

"Good." Robin said smiling.

"Please hurry." Usopp said fearful. "I don't know how long we can 'play' with him."

"Oh, we're not done yet." Discord said as partially clenched his lion paw again.

Suddenly, the invisible force came back only this time it was pulling them towards Discord. Everyone besides Twilight yelped in surprise. Nami shouted out to Twilight, "Hurry!"

"Right!" Twilight said determinedly before she took off to do what she needed to do.

"Time for some juggling!" Discord said evilly. As the crew reached him, he crew large and caught them in his paw. He then began tossing them like juggling balls. He was chuckling as he watched his captives fly helplessly through the air into his hands and back.

"Someone make him stop~!" Chopper shouted.

"I'm going to throw up!" Usopp shouted as well.

Discord grinned seeing his opponents helpless. He then split the crew between each hand. Nami took this chance to escape the torturous juggling. Discord didn't seem to mind as he continued on to slam his hands together in attempt to crush his opponents. Thankfully, most of the crew was able to hold back the force. Each of the male crew members pushed off against Discord's hands with all their might. Robin, who was sitting atop of Chopper, was using her Hana-Hana power to also help keep Discord's hands from crushing them.

"We…can't…keep…this up…for long!" Usopp shouted urgently.

"Damn…these…legs!" Sanji growled as his legs continued to act on their own.

"Hey, Discord!" Nami shouted as she flew out of the juggling circle. "Hope you're ready for a storm of mine own."

"What?" Discord said while still trying to crush the crew.

"Because there's a high chance of lightning..." Nami spoke as she separated a part of her Clima-tact. Nami blew through the tub and formed an electrical orb that was sent upward. Nami then continued her sentence smiling, "And lightning will always hit that tallest object in the area."

"What do you mean…?" Discord said as he looked up. To his surprise, there was a large storm cloud over his head. He watched as the yellow orb went into the storm cloud electrifying it. The cloud thundered for a moment before sending a lightning bolt straight at Discord. He was instantly electrocuted and dropped the crew.

"Yeah! Way to go, Nami!" Luffy shouted cheerfully.

"Wonderful attack, Nami my sweet~!" Sanji shouted adoringly.

"Guys!" Usopp shouted as he looked down. "We're falling!"

"I got ya!" Merry shouted as she swooped in and caught the non-flying pony.

Discord continued to be electrocuted. He grew smaller and smaller until he was his regular size before the lightning finally stopped. Discord was completely charred, but still very much alive. He shook the ash off his body and looked up at the flying ship. He was peeved as he spoke, "Nice ship! Hate for it to fall out of the sky-"

"Special Attack, Gunpowder Star!" Usopp shouted as he fired his shot. His aim was good as it hit Discord right in his smug face.

"Ye-ow!" Discord shouted in pain. He couldn't see what he was doing so he snapped his fingers in a random direction hoping to hit them. In the sky, a regular ship appeared and fell down crashing into an open field.

"Hurry!" Luffy shouted to the Merry. "Land so we can fight!"

"Right!" Merry said as she flew close to the ground.

The crew jumped off the ship and charged at Discord. However, Chopper was not with them. The little reindeer stood on the Merry as she flew up. As she reached a good height, Chopper jumped off the boat falling towards Discord. In his mouth, Chopper crunched down on a yellow ball. He said, "Let's rumble!"

As Discord got his eyes cleaned. He glared at the charging ponies. He growled before shouting, "I'm getting tired of this! It's no fun at all!"

"Arm Point!" Chopper shouted as switched from Heavy to Arm Point. He brought his hooves together wrist to wrist. The then struck Discord's head. Chopper then shouted, "Cloven Cross!"

Suddenly, Discord exploded with stuffing going everywhere. This shocked the crew. Sanji shouted as he danced around, "What? Where did he go?"

"Over here." Everyone looked over to see Discord on the side chilling back in a lounge chair. He then stood up, allowing the chair to start floating up, and walked over to the crew. He said, "Now! Who wants to die first?"

"Crap!" Usopp shouted frightened.

"How about a different approach…" Discord said with an evil smile. He then extended his eagle talon and flicked his finger beckoningly. Luffy was suddenly pulled forward towards Discord. Once close enough, Discord brought Luffy up to his eye level. Discord began to hypnotize Luffy saying, "Come on, Luffy. Why do you care about this kingdom? You just want to save your sister, right? I don't mind if you take her far away from here."

"Don't listen to him, Luffy!" Nami shouted.

"So, how about this. You take Twilight with you and we'll never have to see each other again. A win-win situation."

"I… I…" Luffy said as his eyes matched Discord's hypnotic stare. He was completely helpless to refute Discord's agreement or even listen to Nami.

"Of course…" Discord said. "You'd have to leave your crew here so I may properly punish them."

"What?!" shouted Usopp gasping with the rest of the crew.

"Leave…crew?" Luffy repeated confused.

"Yep!" Discord said eagerly.

"No!" Luffy shouted despite being still under Discord's hypnosis. At this point, his gem began glowing.

"What?!" Discord said surprised.

"I won't ever abandoned my crew or Twilight!" Luffy spoke determinedly. His eyes soon snapped out of trance, and his gem glowed even brighter.

"What is going on?" Discord asked as he was blinded by the gem's light. "What's with the light?"

"So, take your chaos stuff and shove it up your ass!" Luffy shouted as he was enveloped in light.

"Ah!" Discord screamed out and backed away from the brightness and pain.

Luffy landed on the ground unharmed. He grinned proudly as he stood before Discord.

In seeing her captain, Robin understood what the gems could do. She spoke up, "So, that's what we need to do."

"Robin?" Zoro asked.

Robin did not respond to the swordspony. She instead stepped forward towards Discord and Luffy. She soon joined next to Luffy and spoke towards Discord, "Discord, you have blinded the truth for your chaos to take control…"

"What?" Discord said indignantly.

Robin's gem began to glow. Robin saw this and smiled as she continued to speak, "And that is unacceptable." Her gem then glowed bright and began shining on Discord.

"Oh, come on!" Discord shouted seeing the new light. He immediately tried to conjure up something, but nothing happened. He snapped his fingers repeatedly trying to make something happen. He spoke confused, "That's odd."

"It appears that our gems can neutralize your power." Robin said cunningly.

"Whoa! Really?" Luffy said just realizing this feature.

"But only in the light." Discord stated knowingly as he jumped out of the light beams. He then slammed his lion paw into the ground. Immediately, two earth fists burst out from the ground hitting both Luffy and Robin.

"Luffy!" shouted Zoro.

"Robin!" shouted Sanji and forced his legs to move towards Robin. Thankfully, it worked.

Both stallions ran up to catch the falling ponies. Zoro caught Luffy and Sanji caught Robin bridle style. Sanji immediately asked, "Are you okay, my dear."

"Yes, thank you." Robin said as she slipped out of Sanji's arms.

"What happened?" Nami asked as she and other joined next to them.

"Our gems…" Robin stated towards the two stallion and the crew. "The elements of Harmony work because Twilight and her friends represent them. We must represent our gems as well for them to work."

"Do you think so?" Zoro asked.

"Most definitely." Robin replied.

"But what's stopping him from just leaving like before?" Usopp asked worriedly.

"There's seven of us." Luffy stated with a grin.

"He's right!" Nami said inspirationally. "Surround him and he can't escape."

"W-W-What?!" Usopp shouted frightened.

"Come on!" Zoro shouted as he magically pulled the cowardly sniper into battle.

"I got the sky." Nami stated as she flew up.

While many of the crew ran, Sanji was still unable to move his legs to his own will. However, after hearing what Robin had said, a thought occurred. He spoke, "If these gems can stop his magic…" Sanji then closed his eyes as he concentrated on his aspect, respect. His gem began to glow and engulf him in light. His purple legs returned to being navy blue. Sanji smirked saying, "About time." He then took off to join the group.

"What's this?" Discord said as he watched the ponies circle around him. "Another plan doomed to fail."

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted as he charged forward. He threw both his hooves back before sending straight forward. Luffy continued to shout, "Bazooka!"

"Whoops!" Discord said as his body curved around the strike. "You missed."

"Tiger…"Zoro brought his two swords up and magically held them behind his third sword in his mouth. He then charged at the draconequus' front and attempted to slash at him. He shouted, "Trap!"

"Not this kitty." Discord said he allowed Zoro to phase through his body.

Sanji charged at Discord and flipped into the air. He then shot out a kick towards the draconequus aimed at his head. He shouted, "Mouton shot!"

"Oh, look. Your legs are working." Discord said amusedly. Discord's head popped off his body allowing the stallion to continue flying forward.

Chopper roared as he charged with his fist raised up. He shouted, "Heavy Gong!"

"Watch your step." Discord said as he stepped aside and tripped the humanized reindeer. He chuckled amused as he looked around. He spoke, "Your attacks are so sloppy. Like you're not even trying."

"Because we're not!" Nami shouted from above him smiling cunningly. "We just had to surround you."

"What?"

"We're going to stop you!" Luffy shouted with a grin as his gem glowed. It then shot forth a light at Discord.

"Ah!" Discord shouted in annoyance. He quickly stepped out of the light. He immediately shouted, "Ha!"

"You have no honor…" Zoro spoke thus activating his gem. The gem then also shot forth shining on Discord.

"Again?!" Discord shouted frustrated as he jumped in the air and tried to float.

"You try to steal our friends' happiness!" Nami shouted as her gem glowed and shot down its light.

Discord shouted as he fell back to the ground. He landed on his hands and knees. He looked up stunned. He asked, "What in Equestria?"

"B-B-B-But there will be always someone to stop you. N-N-No matter how frightening you are." Usopp said nervously and shaking. But he stood up courageously. And as such, his gem glowed and shined forth as well.

"What are these gems you have?!" Discord shouted confused.

"You have no respect for others…" Sanji spoke igniting his gem and shining his light.

"No regard for the life around you…" Chopper shouted in Walk Point as his gem shined on Discord.

"You skew the truth to advance your own goal…" Robin said sternly letting her gem shine on Discord.

Discord soon found himself weakening. He looked around to see every member of the Straw Hats shined their gem on him. For the first time in his eternal life, he was completely stumped by what was occurring. All his power rendered useless by gems that weren't even the elements of Harmony. It made him boiling mad. He shouted out, "What are those gems?!"

"These are the gems that represent the freedom which everyone is entitled to." Robin stated towards the weakened draconequus. "And like harmony, they will not be controlled by you."

"Not controlled by me?" Discord said in disdain. "Have you forgotten I've already won against those goody-goody harmony bearers. There elements are useless!"

"No…" Luffy said grinning proudly. "You just made them stronger friends."

"Discord!"

Everyone looked over to the side. Standing on a hill not too far, Twilight stood proudly with all her friends. Having reminded them of their friendship, all the Mane 6 was now back to their normal selves. Each one wore their respective element.

"Twilight!" Luffy said cheering.

"About time." Zoro said grinning.

"Whoa!" shouted Rainbow Dash amazed. "Those guys are actually holding off Discord!"

"Simply amazing." Rarity stated astounded.

"So cool!" Pinkie Pie shouted amazed.

"Yay." Fluttershy softly shouted

"Come on, girls." Applejack said determinedly. "Enough gawking. We gotta help them."

"She's right." Twilight stated. "It's time to put an end to you, Discord!"

"And what are you going to do, little 'frenemies'." Discord mocked cockily as he stood up even amongst the light shining.

"I'll tell you what we've learned Discord." Twilight shouted as she stepped forward followed by her friends stepping forward. "We've learned that friendship isn't always easy. But there's no doubt it's worth fighting for."

Luffy grinned and chuckled.

"Ugh, gag." Discord stated with disgust. "Just make it quick. I don't have long before my counterattack begins, and I rather not be crushed."

"What are you…?" Nami said before she looked up in the sky. She screamed out as she saw a literal mountain come hurdling towards them.

All the crew looked up and gasped at the sight. Usopp immediately shouted to the Mane Six, "Hurry up, girls!"

"All right, ladies, let's show him what friendship can do!" Twilight shouted determinedly.

"Wait-Wait-Wait!" Pinkie Pie shouted stopping the group for just a second. She quickly shot over and grabbed a low-hanging pink cloud and drank the chocolate milk rain.

"Pinkie!" shouted nearly everyone at Pinkie. Luffy didn't as he was more jealous that she took the time to get a taste. When she was finished, looking satisfy, she rejoined her friends.

With the Mane Six together, there gems began to activate. As they glowed, they began resonating with each other. They then began to pulsate. The shape of the gems then shot forward at Discord.

Discord ducked as one of the shapes shot pass him. He asked out confused, "What's this?" He then watched as the Mane Six's glow became stronger and the beams more solid. He then watched as the element's magic lifted the mares' up powering up. Instantly, Discord knew his doom was coming. He shouted, "I won't be imprisoned again!" Discord then began spewing fire.

The crew stepped back as to avoid the flames. The stumbled back, but they would not falter to help their friends. The light from their gems ceased but their magic was not done. Much like how the Harmony gems, the gems shot forth their magic shapes. Each shape attached itself to Discord and restrained him. The arms, the legs, the neck, the midsection, and the tail.

"No." Discord said in despair. He then watched as the elements of Harmony finally shot worth a magical, rainbow blast towards him. The blast hit him and resonated with the power of the Straw Hats' gems. Discord shouted in terror, "NO!"

And in a flash, Discord was encased in stone stuck in his last position; stretched and spread out due to the restraints. There was also another added feature. On each of Discord's body sections was metal cuff-like objects that had prints of the Straw Hats' gems. And with Discord's magic sealed, the elements of Harmony were able to use their magic to fix all the chaos across Equestria. Especially the mountain that almost fell on Ponyville. The Discord statue then fell to the ground, unmoving and forever a statue. And as everything changed back, so did the Going Merry; however, thanks to the power of both sets of gems the ship was carried off back to the lake safely. Everything was not back to normal.

"Finally…" Luffy breathed out relieved before falling back tired. "It's over."

* * *

Sometime later, ponies were gathered in Canterlot Castle. All of them waited in the large throne. Before them was Princess Celestia and King Gold Roger with Spike standing to the side. Suddenly, the fanfare was blown playing a familiar tune (for all Star Wars fans) signaling the beginning the ceremony. The doors at the end of the room opened letting in the Mane Six. They walked down the carpet and up the stairs. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy stood on the lowest step while Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Applejack stood on the second highest step. Celestia smiled down upon the ponies brimming with pride. Being playful, Applejack sent the princess a wink. Gold Roger noticed and chuckled finding it amusing. Twilight looked off to the side at Spike, who waved rather bashfully towards Twilight. The mare just smiled finding her number one assistant endearing.

"Beep-bop beep!" Pinkie Pie said acting like a robot.

"What was that all about?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, it was just something that I didn't get to do on screen." Pinkie Pie stated cheerfully.

"O…kay?" Rainbow Dash said confused.

Princess Celestia finally spoke to all her subjects, "We are gathered here today to once again honor the heroism of these six friends who stood up to the villain Discord and saved Equestria from eternal chaos."

Roger then used his magic and unveiled a stain glass window that had been previously covered. Everyone turned to see what the king unveiled for them. What was revealed was a new glass window of Discord, though now being defeated by the Mane Six. And only them. The crowd immediately cheered and stomp their hooves in honor of the heroes of the day. The new stained glass surprised the Mane Six. Twilight looked back at Celestia wondering what was going on. The princess remained silent though hinting with her hoof that she would explain later.

"Let it be known far and wide…" Roger stated loudly for all to hear. "That Equestria will always protect the harmony and freedom of all living things. Should it ever need to."

The crowd cheered again. The Mane Six looked up at the king wondering what he meant by what he said. Almost like he was making a statement to someone. What none of them realized was that there was someone who came to hear just that. In the back of the crowd stood a very tall, stallion Earth pony probably as tall as the king himself. He had a tan coat and a black, curly, chin-length mane wearing a white, buttoned vest over a dark blue, long-sleeve shirt with a light yellow tie. On his forehead was a sleep mask. He leaned off the wall and took his leave of the crowd. Of course, Roger kept a suspicious eye on the stallion.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as the ceremony finally let out. Outside the castle, the tall pony from before stood away from the exiting crowd at the front gate. He stood underneath a few trees leaning against the wall of Canterlot castle. He seemed to be waiting on someone. Fortunate for him, he wouldn't have to wait long.

Flying in from the sky, King Roger landed in front of the pony. They two stared at each other for just a moment. Then, Roger spoke, "I'm surprised you're here, Aokiji. Did Blackbeard think he could take advantage of all the chaos?"

"No, King Roger, nothing like that." The pony Aokiji stated laidback. "I was out for a stroll when I noticed how funky the sun and moon were being. Thought I check in."

"Everypony could see that." Roger stated suspiciously.

"Alright, alright," Aokiji said calmly. "I actually was just dropping in, but I did get a call from HQ. They wanted me to assess the situation."

"And?"

"Everything seems normal." Aokiji stated.

"Damn right it is." Roger said proudly. "So go back to Blackbeard and tell him to mind his own damn business."

"The information has already reached him." Aokiji stated as he leaned off the wall and began walking. "He seemed okay with it."

"Oh, trust me. I would love to see Discord mess around in the Black Empire. If only the bastard didn't like messing everything and pony up." Roger said chuckling deviously.

"Nah, you can keep that guy." Aokiji said as he walked pass Roger.

"Hold on." Roger said before Aokiji could leave. The tall pony stopped, but didn't look back. Roger spoke again, "Why else are you here?

Aokiji remained silent for a moment. He then replied, "I had heard some rumors of a certain group of ponies had found their way here. I wanted to see if they were true."

"Was it?" Roger asked cautiously.

Aokiji didn't reply. The pony kept walking until he came to a tree where a bicycle was parked. He got on the bicycle and began peddling away. Roger watched unsurprised as the tall pony disappeared into the city. Once he was gone, Roger began coughing.

"Dammit…" Roger said before coughing again. He then took off flying. As he rose in the air, he continued to cough. He mumbled, "Better get to…Crocus." The male Alicorn's horn began glowing before encasing Roger in a magic sphere. The sphere and Roger then flashed away teleporting somewhere else.

* * *

It was now late into the evening at Canterlot. In the dining hall, the Mane Six and the Straw Hats were sharing a rowdy and loud dinner with Princess Celestia. Of course, Luffy's manners were abysmal and he stole food across the table. This surprised many of the Mane Six besides Twilight and Spike. Luffy's manners seemed to be infectious as Pinkie Pie started doing the same out of fun. Rainbow Dash began doing the same though out of frustration. Usopp and Chopper did their chopstick dance with Spike entertaining everyone. Somehow, they even got Fluttershy to join in, though she did so bashfully. That including the Royal Guards and Shining Armor, who was also there. Though stoic most of the time, even the Royal Guards couldn't help but laugh along with everyone. Needless to say, it was the most energetic dinner the dining hall has ever had.

All the while, Twilight spoke with Princess Celestia. She wanted to know about what happened earlier at the ceremony.

"I will not lie to you, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia said before taking a sip of her tea brought up to her by her magic. "I honestly wanted to introduce the new elements, but Luffy was adamant about not being recognize as a hero."

"What! Why?" Twilight asked confused.

"I believe his words were 'I'm a pirate and pirates aren't heroes'." Celestia said amusedly.

"That's pretty sound logic." Twilight said proudly before taking a sip of her tea. It only took her a few moments of drinking before the information sunk in. She immediately spat out the tea in shock. She then looked down the table seething mad at Luffy. Upon seeing him, she quickly addressed the princess politely and calmly. "Excuse me, Princess." Twilight said before immediately teleporting away.

Celestia didn't seem to mind much. She simply continued to enjoy her tea. Though, she had a very nostalgic expression across her face.

Twilight soon reappeared next to Luffy. She glared at the stallion before shouting out, "Luffy!"

The rubber pony stopped his eating-stealing spree when he heard his name. He looked next to him to see his sister. Unfortunately, he didn't notice she was angry. So he replied cheerfully, "Hey, Twilight! What are you doing here?"

"You're a pirate?!" Twilight shouted before pouncing on top of him. The two blood siblings then got into a small wrestling match with Twilight berating the stallion about being reckless with his actions.

"She just now found out?" Zoro said surprised.

"What? You're all pirates?" Applejack said stunned.

"My apologies if we didn't state that earlier." Sanji said politely.

"Well, if you are pirates. You are certainly a far better cut than what is stereotypical of pirates." Rarity stated smiling graciously.

Sanji immediately swooned over Rarity. He shouted, "Thank you, Rarity-swan~! You are so beautiful when you're open-minded."

"I really am, aren't I?" Rarity said gushing over Sanji's words.

Applejack rolled her eyes at Rarity's vanity. She then joined in watching Twilight and Luffy wrestle out their problems. Everyone laughed watching the two fight and argue including Princess Celestia. The only one not laughing was Shining Armor.

In fact, the stallion looked very concerned. Shining Armor approached the princess speaking quietly, "Your highness…"

"Yes, Captain Shining Armor."

"While I am grateful towards Luffy and his crew for helping Twilight and her friends…" Shining Armor stated slightly hesitant. "Is it wise to host pirates?"

"Let me answer your question with another question." Princess Celestia said calmly. "Do you know what a 'privateer' is?"

Shining blinked surprised. He quickly understood what the term meant. "Seriously?" Shining Armor said astonished.

"It's a practice my uncle has been using for…off the record business."

"Does Luffy know that?" Robin asked having been sitting next to the princess. She was quite curious knowing that she and her crew were actually privateers.

"It's all the same to him." Celestia said amused.

"Should we tell Twilight?" Shining Armor asked looking back to see his little sister pinning Luffy down. "She might just kill him."

Celestia chuckled as well seeing how lively her student was being. Her horn began glowing. She picked up a small spoon and began tapping her cup. "Everyone." Celestia called out to her guests gaining their attention. "I would like to give a toast." She then used her magic to raise her glass.

All around the table the ponies raised their glasses. Twilight let go of Luffy to take part in the toast. But not before telling the stallion threateningly, "We're not done yet, Mister."

Luffy grumbled slightly bruised and mad. Nevertheless, he got up and raised a cup.

Celestia then announced, "I would like to thank you all for bravely fighting back against Discord. You all faced hardships and challenges, but by sticking together you've proven that friendship really is magic. Thank you, bearers of the elements of Harmony…"

"Woo-hoo!" shouted the Mane Six and Spike.

"And to you as well, bearers of the elements of Freedom." Celestia said to Luffy and his crew.

"bearers?" Zoro said surprised.

"Of the elements of Freedom." Nami said equally surprised.

"It's an interesting name." Robin commented amused.

"Yes. My uncle came up with the name. I think it suits your group well." Celestia said as she stood up. She spoke as she walked around the table, "Each of you represent your element in a way that is inspiring to say the least. And while you may consider yourself pirates, you are technically privateers of Equestria through Luffy. And as such, you will always find a friend here."

"Thanks, Tia!" Luffy shouted out cheerfully as he raised his mug of cider. He then shouted, "Kanpai!"

"Kanpai!" shouted the rest of his crew.

The Mane Six and Spike also joined in. They too cheered, "Kanpai!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's note: *dancing around the statue* Ha-ha! You got turned into stone! You got what was coming to you because...I wrote it! Ha! Who's the author? **

**Discord(cheering):** _You're the author!_

**Yeah! I'm the auth... AH! Discord!**

**Discord:**_ You were expecting, Pinkie Pie?_

**Admittedly, yes. But what are you doing out of your stone!**

**Discord:** _As long as this isn't a part of the main story, I don't have to wear my oh so cozy rock pajamas. Looks like this is gonna be the start of a beautiful partnership. *hugs author*_

**Noooooooooooooooo!**

**Discord:** _Let's let him get settled in to his new position. I must say, this was a shocking turn of events for me. To think new elements could be born from me, Discord, the Spirit of Chaos. How amusing. Chaos really is a wonderful thing._

**You're taking this rather well.**

**_Discord:_**_ Oh! I'm still sore. But I can't help but enjoy how unpredictable my own magic can be. Next time, I'll definitely make sure to get those 'Elements of Freedom' next time._

**Yeah, whatever, 'Sore Loser'. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the new two-parter, 'Rise of Freedom, Return of Harmony'. And I proudly introduce the Elements of Freedom and their privateers, the Straw Hat crew. Like what I did there? There is actually a fine distinction between a 'privateer' and a 'pirate'. The first is like a pirate except in service to a country, and the other just does whatever against anyone. Does this change the Straw Hats? Not totally. It simply allows me to say, 'Hey, Luffy and the crew can be a reckless as possible as long as its for Equestria's sake'. Does this change Luffy's dream? A little. More on that in coming chapters.**

**Discord:** _Oh goodie! I can't wait to hear whatever excuse you have. By the way, what's with these shackles. They're completely gaudy, and I can't get them off._

**Hehehe, More on that in future chapters as well. You're in my court, Discord. And I can be quite...chaotic in my thinking process.**

**Discord:** _I'm looking forward to it, partner._

**Very well. Looking forward to more banter, Discord. And to you all... Until next time!**

**Discord:** A_uf Wiedersehen!_

**Ja ne!**


	8. Lesson Zero!

**Read, Review, &amp; Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun rose on another day in Equestria. The citizens of Ponyville were just waking up preparing for their day. However, some had already been awake before the sun rose. On the second floor of the Golden Oak Library, both Twilight Sparkle and Spike were wide awake and active. In the middle of the room was two bags, or a saddle bag and a backpack. The backpack was nearly overfilled while the saddle bag was only half-full. Spike stood nearby them holding parchment and a quill marking items off as Twilight Sparkle found them and then placed in her bag.

"Quill."

"Check." Spike replied checking it off the list.

"Parchment."

"Check." Spike replied again and checking the item off again.

"Extra ink."

"Check."

"Extra extra ink."

Spike looked at Twilight oddly. However, he continued his duty marking the item off and saying, "Check."

"Is that everything on the checklist?" Twilight asked.

"Yep." Spike said confidently.

"Great!" Twilight said happily. "Now that we've completed the checklist of things to pack up that we may need on our trip with Luffy and everyone, we can make my checklist of the things I have to get done by the end of the day. Ready?"

"Ready!" Spike said eagerly.

Twilight then cleared her throat. She said smiling proudly, "Item one, create checklist of the things I have to accomplish by the end of the day."

Spike wrote down what Twilight said, but then he realized what those words meant. He gave out a loud sigh and tiredly fell to the floor.

* * *

**Straw Hat 7**

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony_

_Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh..._

_My Little Pony!_

**Twilight Sparkle:**_I used to wonder what friendship could be._

**Straw Hat 7:**_My Little Pony!_

**Twilight:**_Until you all shared its magic with me!_

**Rainbow Dash:**_Big adventure!_

**Pinkie Pie:**_Tons of fun!_

**Rarity:**_A beautiful heart._

**Applejack:**_Faithful and strong._

**Fluttershy:**_Sharing kindness._

**Twilight Sparkle:**_It's an easy feat!_

**Luffy:**_And magic makes it all complete~!_

**All:**_You have my little ponies_

**Twilight:**_Do you know you're all my very best friends~?_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

* * *

Lesson Zero!

Twilight's going back to Magic Kindergarten?!

It was now later in the morning. Twilight Sparkle and Spike were walking out of town with their bags on their backs. Also on her back, Twilight was carrying a pink box full of a baker's dozen of cupcakes. In Spike's claws was a large, rolled-up checklist. They were both heading towards the lake where the Going Merry was once again docked. As they walked up, they could see the Straw Hat crew out on shore. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper (in Brain Point) were busy building sand castles. Also on the beach was Nami and Robin, who was reading a newspaper, relaxing underneath an umbrella. Zoro and Sanji were busy loading on bags. They looked to be from the rest of the Mane Six as their cutie marks adorn each bag. As Twilight Sparkle and Spike walked into view of the group, Luffy immediately spotted them.

"Hey, Twi! Hey, Spike!" Luffy shouted and waved to his sister and friend.

Twilight smiled and greeted back, "Hello, everyone."

"Hey guys!" Spike shouted out excitedly.

Robin placed the newspaper down hearing her student. She smiled greeting her, "Good morning, Twilight. Your friends have been by. They said they needed to do some last minute tasks before they could leave."

"Oh good." Twilight said cheerfully. She and Spike then placed their bags down before Twilight spoke, "Hopefully they won't be too long and we can set sail."

Luffy ran up behind Twilight nearly tackling her with a hug. He shouted excitedly, "It's awesome that you guys are actually gonna join us."

"What made you all decide to join us?" Nami asked curiously.

"After all that's happened recently, we all agreed that going on vacation together would be a good for us. Plus, we can hang with all of you." Twilight stated happily.

Luffy laughed before shouting, "Cool."

"Hey Spike!" Usopp spoke as he and Chopper walked up next to the dragon. "Whatcha got in your claws? Toilet paper or something?"

"No, it's Twilight's checklist of things that need to be done by the end of the day." Spike stated.

"Wow! That's a big list." Chopper said amazed.

"You're telling me." Spike said deadpanned.

"How much of this is done?" Usopp asked trying to read the list.

Spike quickly looked over the list. He told them, "I think we're at 'dropping off bags with Luffy and his crew'."

"Check." Twilight said overhearing Spike as she took her saddle bag off.

Sanji quickly appeared before Twilight. He politely told the mare, "Allow me to take your bag, mademoiselle."

"Thank you, Sanji."

"Could you take mine too?" Spike asked as he handed the checklist to Usopp as he took his backpack off to give to Sanji.

"Yeah, sure." Sanji said taking Spike's backpack as well.

Usopp continued to look at the checklist. He spoke up surprised, "The next thing here says, 'Deliver cupcakes.' You brought cupcakes?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be a nice treat for everyone." Twilight said as she brought forth the box.

"Awesome!" shouted Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper shouted eagerly. Luffy grabbed the box out of Twilight's magic aura and brought forth to his friends. Each one of them was drooling in anticipation. But when then opened it up, they were shocked to see the cupcakes with only a dollop of icing on each one.

"What the heck?" Usopp asked confused.

"What happened to the frosting?" Chopper asked equally confused.

"Don't ask." Spike said deadpanned.

"Twilight?" Luffy asked knowingly.

"Twilight." Spike responded.

"Hey!" Twilight shouted insulted.

"What does that mean?" Usopp asked.

Spike and Luffy just laughed in response and began eating the cupcakes. Usopp and Chopper looked at each other confused, but shrugged it off as they joined the others in eating a cupcake.

"So, what's next on that list of yours, Twilight?" Robin asked curiously.

Twilight thought for a second. She called out, "Spike, what's next on the checklist?"

"Let me check." Spike said as he took the list from Usopp. He looked it over quickly before saying, "'Double-check the list to make sure that we didn't miss anything.' Uh, check. That's it!"

"What about that last one?" Chopper asked as he pointed to the very bottom. "'Triple-check the list to make sure that we didn't miss anything when we double-checked…"

"Check!" Spike shouted quickly as cease repeating the process of checking.

"Then it looks like we're all done." Twilight said happily.

"Thank Celestia." Spike said in relief. He then dropped the roll of paper and quill. The claw that held the quill had a big, red bruise on it. Spike spoke saying, "I've been holding that quill so for long, I've got a claw cramp!"

"Oh! I can help with that. Follow me." Chopper said excitedly.

"Okay." Spike said as he followed Chopper.

"Celestia…" Twilight said as the name trigged something in her mind. Something she had forgotten. Twilight suddenly gasped and began shouting worriedly, "Oh no! Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Luffy asked.

"I haven't sent a letter to Princess Celestia this?!" Twilight stated worriedly.

"Is that bad?" Luffy asked confused.

Bad? Bad?! Of course it's bad!" Twilight shouted. "I'm supposed to send Princess Celestia a letter every week, telling her about a lesson I've learned about friendship! Not every other week, not every ten days, every... single... week!"

"Ah, I remember this." Robin said acting amused.

"Remember what?" Nami asked.

"That Twilight has a tiny issue with being tardy." Robin stated.

"You call this tiny?" Usopp asked watching Twilight panic.

"What day is it? Where's my calendar?!" Twilight shouted panicking.

"Calm down, Twi. I'm sure Tia will understand." Luffy said trying to be supportive.

"Luffy!" Twilight shouted feeling misunderstood. "This is the ruler of all of Equestria we're talking about. The pony who holds my fate in her hooves! What if she doesn't forgive me?"

"Twilight," Robin said trying to also calm down the mare. "I don't think-"

"What if instead she starts thinking I'm not taking my studies on friendship seriously?" Twilight asked panicking after interrupting her teacher.

"Whoa, Twilight." Usopp said as he tried help calm her down. "You gotta calm-"

"What if she makes me come back to Canterlot and puts me back in school and makes me prove I've been taking them seriously by giving me a test?! What if I don't pass?!"

Nami tried to speak up as well, "Um, Twilight…?"

"Do you know what teachers do to students who don't pass? They send them back a grade! But she won't just send me back a grade. She'll send me back to... magic kindergarten!"

At this point, Twilight's mostly logical brain began submitting to the panic, fear, and worry that the mare was experiencing. She began to imagine being sent back to magic kindergarten. Being stuck in a small desk in a small class. All around her, filly and colt unicorns pointed and laughed at the adult unicorn who had been sent back to for failing. Their laughter made her feel so embarrassed. As this image played through her mind, a tiny voice was speaking up over the laughter.

"Twi? Twilight! Snap out of it, Twilight!"

The image in Twilight's mind was soon broken like a glass window as Luffy Gum-Gum Pistoled through the imagery. This action snapped Twilight out of her panic. She looked at Luffy as he stood next to her looking worried. Of course, so was a lot of the crew as they stared at Twilight.

Robin then took this moment to speak her thoughts. She said to Twilight firmly, "Twilight, as one of your teachers, the notion of you being sent back to magic kindergarten is ridiculous."

"But… But…" Twilight said still distressed over her situation.

"If you are really this distressed about it." Robin said before she crossed her forelegs upwards.

After a few moments, Chopper and Spike walked out from the cabin. The both came over to the side. Chopper shouted, "What is it, Robin?"

"I wanted to borrow Spike for a moment." Robin said before uncrossing her forelegs. "Could you come here please? And please bring a paper and quill."

"Um, okay?" Spike said confused.

Once Spike, and Chopper, had gotten down to Robin with both her requested, Robin began writing. She spoke out what she write, "Dear Princess Celestia, I am writing to you as our young student, Twilight Sparkle, appears to have some misgivings over her assignment you had given her. I ask you if it is necessary for Twilight to send you a report every week on a timely basis. If so, please excuse her for the foreseeable future as she will be sailing with us. Sincerely, Nico Robin."

"You're sending the princess a letter?" Nami said surprised. "Do you really think we have time to wait?"

Robin didn't reply at first. She believed her action would speak louder as she rolled the paper and tied it off. She then offered it to Spike saying, "If you could deliver this, Spike."

"No problem." Spike said readily. He breathed out his green fire burning the scroll turning it into magic smoke that ascended into the sky heading towards Canterlot.

"Wow…" Nami said surprised.

"Whoa! That's cool!" Usopp and Chopper said amazed.

"Now, we shall wait for the princess' reply." Robin stated as she sat down calmly.

"Why did you need to send a message to the princess?" Spike asked confused.

"So that Twi would chill out." Luffy stated bluntly.

"Luffy." Twilight said annoyed. She then heard Robin make a slight noise. She looked at the older mare seeing her stern glare. She took a deep breath and then breathed out calming herself. She then spoke as she sat down, "Alright, I'll chill."

"Very good." Robin said smiling.

"Don't worry, Twilight." Spike said calmly and confidently. "You'll see any minute the princess will send a reply back. She'll probably agree with Robin and then we can enjoy our vacation."

Twilight smiled thinking over the prospect of enjoying her vacation. She spoke out, "You're right, Spike. I'm just over-thinking the situation."

"How long does it take for the princess to reply?" Nami asked to Spike curiously.

"She responds pretty quickly. Like two minutes top." Spike said confidently.

"What takes two minutes?" Zoro asked confused as he and Sanji joined the group.

"Instant ramen, if you got the right stuff." Sanji commented smartly.

"We're waiting for Tia to send a letter to tell Twi to chill." Luffy stated grinning.

"Why do we need to wait for that?" Zoro asked still confused. He then looked at Twilight annoyed saying, "Just do whatever. I'm sure the ruler of a kingdom has better things to do."

"Ugh, you don't understand." Twilight stated to Zoro irritated.

"Just keep your mouth shut, Moss head. Twilight is obviously concerned about something that only the beautiful Princess Celestia can answer. A simpleton like you wouldn't understand." Sanji stated.

"She obviously just needs relax." Zoro stated irritated at the cook.

"You wanna fight, shitty swordsman?!" Sanji shouted already angry.

"Um, should we stop them?" Twilight asked to the rest of the crew.

"No, they're both idiots." Nami stated unconcerned.

Everyone watched Zoro and Sanji exchange insults for some time. Both of them looked ready to fight the other. As this occurred, Twilight had been tapping her hoof unstop. Almost like she was counting off the seconds until Celestia's letter to come. However, as the seconds passed away, Twilight soon began to worry again. Where was Celestia's letter?

"You know, it's been a while since that letter was sent. Shouldn't the princess have responded?" Usopp commented curious.

"Now that you mention it." Spike said out loud. "It is weird. Usually I'll be burping out another scroll by now."

"That's gross." Usopp commented dryly.

"Maybe she's busy." Chopper suggested.

"This can't be good for Twilight." Nami said worriedly.

Luffy immediately turned to his sister. He tried to comfort her saying, "Hey, Twi. Don't worry, she'll-Where she go?"

"What?" Spike said as he and the group turned. Even Zoro and Sanji. To their surprise, Twilight was no longer. When they all looked down the path towards town, they could just barely see the young mare heading back to town.

"I don't think she's taking this well." Usopp commented.

"Twilight!" Spike shouted as he took off running after the unicorn.

Robin spoke out loud thinking, "How odd. I wonder why the princess did not reply."

"Should we do something?" Zoro asked.

"Of course, we should do something!" Sanji immediately told the swordspony. "If my poor Twilight is in distress, than her knight in shining armor will go and rescue her from her plight."

"I'm sure she can work through this dilemma on her one. Right, Luffy?" Nami said looking to her captain to ease the crew.

"Yeah," Luffy said smiling.

"See! Let's just-"

"Unless she becomes Twilight Crazy." Luffy said offhandedly.

"What?" Nami said surprised.

"Oh." Robin said gasping lightly. "I had forgotten about that."

"T-T-Twilight Crazy?! What does that mean?" Usopp asked worriedly.

"Guys, we should probably find her. You know, before something bad happens." Luffy stated as he began trotting towards Ponyville.

"Before what?!" Usopp shouted before he rushed in front of Luffy looking unconcerned. "What do you mean, 'before something bad happens'?! What's going to happen?!"

"Not sure, but it'll probably be bad." Luffy stated.

"I agree with Luffy." Robin said as she sat up and trotted over next to the stallion. "Leaving Twilight in her current state could prove to be disastrous."

"Hold on!" Nami shouted looking confused. "How can a single pony overreacting about some assignment be 'disastrous'."

"You didn't see the results of the last time this happened." Robin stated grimly.

"Do you think the library in Canterlot still has my picture?" Luffy asked to Robin generally curious.

Robin chuckled before saying, "Probably."

"Come on, guys!" Luffy said as he and Robin trotted towards Ponyville.

"Might as well." Zoro said as he followed behind them.

"I'm coming, Twilight my sweet~!" Sanji shouted adorningly.

"Hey! Wait up!" Nami shouted as she, Usopp, and Chopper (shifting into Walk Point) to follow the group and find Twilight.

* * *

The sun rose higher into the sky. It rose in steady beats almost like a clock ticking away the hours until dusk. The Straw Hats walked together through town. Most of them were searching for Twilight hoping to catch the mare. So far, they weren't having much luck.

"Geesh, how could we lose one pony in such a small town?" Nami complained as she looked around.

"Should we check the library?" Usopp asked.

"She's got a report about friendship, right? She's probably with Rainbow Dash or the others." Zoro stated.

"Then we should check with one of them!" Chopper said optimistically.

As he listened while looking around, Sanji soon spotted the Carousel Boutique. He immediately spoke up, "Hey, that's Rarity's shop over there. Let's check with her."

"Good idea, Sanji." Nami said.

"Thank you, Nami-swan~!" Sanji shouted basking in Nami's gratitude.

"Come on!" Luffy said as he led the group to the dress shop.

Everyone went inside the shop. As the door rang the bell to clue in the owner, Rarity came out from the back. She greeted her customers without realizing who they were. "Hello, and welcome to the Carousel Bou… Oh! Sanji, Nami, everyone. What a surprise. Sorry if I'm tardy for our voyage. I was just finishing some last minutes dresses."

"Don't worry, Rarity. You're not late." Nami said smiling. "We're actually here to see if you've seen Twilight?"

"She was just here a minute ago." Rarity stated. "But then she left before she could help me. How unlike her."

"We fear that she may not be of sound mind." Robin said serious.

Rarity thought back to Twilight's visit. She then spoke out her thoughts, "Now that you mention it, Ms. Robin, Twilight was acting a bit strangely."

"Twilight's going crazy!" Luffy stated loud and blunt.

"Beg pardon?" Rarity asked confused.

"Don't say it like that, idiot!" Nami and Usopp shouted while also smacking the back of his head.

"What he means to say is that Twilight may need our help." Robin stated.

"If that's the case then we better find her." Rarity said as she walked over to the window of her shop. She brought forth a sign with 'Closed' written on it and placed it on the window. She then turned back to group. She said to them, "Let's make haste."

The group left the Carousel Boutique and decided to find Pinkie Pie next. Of course, she was helping out the Cakes at Sugarcube Corner. After explaining the situation, Pinkie Pie joined the group in search of Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie Pie immediately made a suggestion.

"I bet she's over at the old Apple family barn." Pinkie Pie stated cheerfully.

"What makes you think that?" Zoro asked.

Pinkie stated cheerfully, "Well, if I was Twilight and I was having trouble completing an assignment about friendship and Rarity didn't need help me…"

"Hey!" Rarity said feeling insulted.

"I would go visit Applejack! But Applejack is having Rainbow Dash help her tear down an old barn so she can put up a new one. But since Twilight wouldn't know that, she would think that Rainbow Dash was mad at Applejack for some reason. A perfect situation to solve a friendship problem."

Everyone stared at the pink mare surprised, even Rarity. That seem so on the dot correct that it was almost too farfetched to believe. At least, for most of them.

"Okay!" Luffy said smiling. "Let's do that."

"Yippee!" Pinkie Pie shouting cheerfully as she hopped to their next destination.

"I guess Applejack is as good as any pony to start with." Rarity commented as she followed behind the excited pony.

"Let's hope her hunch is right." Usopp said he and the others followed the mares' lead.

It didn't take much time to find where Applejack, and Rainbow Dash as well, was currently. Just as Pinkie Pie had stated they both were together. Both mares were cleaning up a large pile of broken wood. Like Rarity, the group explained that they were looking Twilight and that she may be in need of their help.

"Yeah, no problem. Let's do it!" Rainbow Dash stated eagerly.

Applejack spoke, "We better skedaddle then. I bet she's over at Fluttershy's place. If that little filly doesn't have enough problems as it is…"

"We better hurry!" Chopper said hurriedly.

Again, the group took off to reach Fluttershy and hopefully catch Twilight. When they reached Fluttershy's cottage they found the mare giving a bear a back message. Like before, the group told Fluttershy of Twilight's predicament. The Pegasus mare looked at the group surprised.

"Oh my. I hope Twilight will be okay." Fluttershy said worriedly.

"You mean, you haven't seen her?" Usopp asked.

"No, I've been helping my bear friend with some muscle tension in his shoulder." Fluttershy stated. Immediately, some of Fluttershy's bird friends flew over and chirped something to the Pegasus. Fluttershy understood them and gasped saying, "Oh! She was here, but she ran away for some reason."

Zoro groaned out annoyed. He stated, "We're going to be at this all day."

Nami nodded saying, "Hard to believe, but Zoro makes a good point."

"Oi!" Zoro shouted insulted.

"We should split up." Nami explained to the group. "We can cover more ground that way. One of us is likely to spot her."

"Good idea, Nami." Sanji said in agreement with her plan. "I'll take Rarity, Nami, Applejack, Robin, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash. The rest of you will be fine."

"Doesn't that seem much for a group?" Applejack stated.

"I don't mind searching with such a refine and handsome stallion." Rarity stated swooning over Sanji.

"Thank you, Rarity-chwan~!" Sanji shouted adorningly.

"Ignore him." Nami stated. "Sanji, you can keep an eye on Zoro."

"What?!" Sanji and Zoro said shocked.

"The rest of us should split up." Nami said to the rest.

"Right!" Everyone shouted before splitting off.

"Wait, for me Sanji~!" Rarity shouted excitedly.

Applejack rolled her eyes. She grabbed Rarity's tail by her mouth and dragged her away from Sanji. She told the mare, "Come on, Rarity. We'll look for Twilight at her library."

"Sanji~!" Rarity cried out as everyone began searching for Twilight.

* * *

Everyone searched throughout Ponyville. None of them were having any luck in finding her. However, they were able to find Spike.

"Yeah, I caught up with her a few minutes ago. I told her she should go back to the Merry and relax until everyone was ready to go. And she did."

"So, she's back at the Merry." Usopp stated.

"That's good, right?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Not if we're not there." Usopp said as he began thinking. He asked out loud, "What I'm wondering is, why would she so easily go back to the Merry if she really needed a friendship problem?"

"Maybe she thought that you guys had a friendship problem." Pinkie Pie stated cheerfully.

Usopp gasped and stomped his hoof in realization. "Zoro and Sanji!" He said surely. "Those two are just about the only two in the crew who argue constantly."

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie shouted in agreement.

"Where are they now?" Spike asked.

"They're out searching too. Let's find them quickly!" Usopp said before he led the pony and dragon in search for Zoro and Sanji.

At this moment, Zoro and Sanji were just outside the city. Sanji was shouting at the swordsman as he went in every direction except the right one. Every time the cook shouted, Zoro grunted in response and changed his course to follow.

"This way, you idiot! We're supposed to be looking for Twilight, and not looking for a place to grow." Sanji said insultingly.

"Shut up!" Zoro shouted back at Sanji.

"Can you at least try to follow? Or should I hold your hoof?" Sanji asked out though still walking.

"I'm not a child, Dartboard brow!" Zoro shouted getting angry.

As the two stallions began arguing, neither one of them noticed that they were being watched. A certain purple unicorn was spying them from a bush. She suddenly popped up from that bush revealing her twisted, smiling expression. To give a comparison, it was as if the Joker had finally triumphant over Batman. Her mane was frizzled and unkempt as was her tail. The stress had really been getting to her. Twilight grinned hysterically before eyeing the two arguing crewmates. She then used her magic to teleport.

"You wanna fight?!" Zoro and Sanji shouted as they literally butted heads. Suddenly, both of them were pushed back by a magical force. They looked between each other to see the very mare they were looking for, Twilight.

"Hello, guys…" Twilight said in a creepy and drawn out tone.

"Twilight?" Zoro asked concerned about the mare's appearance.

"Twilight-chwan~!" Sanji shouted clearly not seeing, much less hear, Twilight for she was at this moment. He quickly stood up. He had completely forgotten their mission to instead adore and fawn over Twilight. He spoke, "I'm glad I found you, my sweet!"

"No!" Twilight stated quickly with a twisted smile. "I'm glad that I found you two!"

"Um, Twilight…" Zoro said feeling nervous. "Everyone's been looking for you, how about you-"

"Help you two out with your friendship problem? Suuuure." Twilight said creepily. She then used her magic to pick up both stallions, summon a couch, and placed the two on said couch. She then got up super close to the ponies saying, "Now, let's get to the bottom of this problem between you two."

"We don't have a problem." Zoro stated nervously and stubbornly.

"Don't worry, Zoro. Denial is to be expected." Twilight retorted delusional.

"Twilight, you're-"

"He's a total idiot." Sanji stated immediately complying with Twilight's demands. "He sleeps most of the day so he's pretty much useless unless fighting."

"Oi!" Zoro shouted as he quickly became angry at the chef. He then turned back at Twilight and stated, "Well, this dumbass cook is completely useless. Too busy sucking up to every mare he sees like they're interesting in him. What mare would be interested in a stallion with weird eyebrows?"

"What was that, you shitty swordsman?"

"You heard me, dumbass cook."

"You wanna fight?!"

"Now, now, let's be civil." Twilight said surprisingly calm. "How about we start with finding coming ground and then-"

"Bring it on! I won't even need my swords to beat you." Zoro shouted clearly not hearing Twilight and continued to argue with Sanji.

"Oh yeah?! I won't even need to lift a finger to beat you shitty senseless!"

"Oh no. No. No. No. No. No. Why aren't they talking things over? Why are they still arguing? Why aren't they listening to me? If I can't fix their problem, then what do I do?" Twilight said worriedly and mildly panicking. She had never meet two ponies that could argue this much. Rainbow Dash and Applejack rarely fought like this. Even Rarity and Applejack didn't argue this much anymore. How was she going to solve this friendship problem for her report?

Then, she had a thought. She began grinning crazily as she thought of a solution to fix her friends. She spoke out, "Aha! I know a solution." Immediately, Twilight's horn began glowing.

Though still fighting with Sanji, Zoro caught sight of Twilight's magic activating. He immediately stopped arguing. He asked, "Twilight? What are you…?"

"Don't worry!" Twilight shouted crazily. "This won't hurt!" She then shot her spell forth at the two stallions.

"Hey! Wait?" Zoro shouted quickly.

Zoro and Sanji were both hit by the spell. At the same time, Usopp and his group had found them. Before any of them could shout to stop Twilight, they were blinded by the bright light produced by the magic spell. When the light dimmed down everyone looked to see what had happened. Immediately, everyone gasped at what they saw. It was at Zoro and Sanji, but at the same time not them.

**(Discord: Let's call it 'Bishojo vision'. Ha!)**

"Zoro…" Sanji spoke in a gentle voice and warm smile. "I'm sorry that I insulted you. You are a valuable member of the crew, and someone I hold tremendous respect."

"I apologize as well." Zoro stated as well in the same soft tone and warmness. "You are equally valued, and your cooking skills are second to none."

"Ah! What happened to them?!" Usopp shouted shocked.

"Whoa!" Pinkie Pie said surprised. "What did she do?"

"Do you like?" Twilight asked grinning creepily and arching her neck to look at the group.

"What did you do to them, Twilight?!" Usopp asked completely freaked.

"That was the reforming spell. It supposed to 'reform' the intended to fit the caster's desire." Spike explained.

"What?!" Usopp shouted shocked.

"Ah! Spike!" Twilight shouted as she saw her number one assistant nearby. "I'm glad you're here! Take a note…"

"No way!" Spike shouted defiantly.

"What?" Twilight said surprised her eye twitching crazily.

"Twilight! This serious! You're not helping them!" Spike stated desperately.

"Trust me on this, they are way better the other way." Usopp stated concerned.

"This is bad, Twilight." Spike stated out worriedly.

"No. No. Don't you see, Spike." Twilight stated with a crazy smile. "I've fixed their friendship! That's the point of the assignment! Now, I just have to write the letter explaining what I've learned."

"But what have you learned from this, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked concerned.

"What?" Twilight replied surprised. At the same time, the question seem to snap Twilight back to normal. She looked back at the two stallions whose personalities she changed. Despite seeing them smiling and getting along, in her heart she could feel that this was not right. She gasped softly as she realized, "Oh my stars, you're right. I didn't fix anything. I just covered it up at the expense of my friends. I'm…horrible."

"No you're not, Twilight." Pinkie said as she walked up next to Twilight smiling. "You just got way too worked up, but now you calmed down. Right?"

"Yeah…" Twilight said smiling.

"Thank goodness." Spike said as he joined next to the mares.

"Can you change them back?" Usopp asked as he joined the group as well.

"Yeah, no problem." Twilight said readily as she turned to the two 'bishojo' stallions. Her horn began glowing and she shot another spell blast at Zoro and Sanji.

Before so, Zoro and Sanji had been having a calm conversation with each other. Most of it being compliments towards each other in the sense of strength and ingenuity. Neither one of them noticed Twilight's magic spell even when it hit them. They both began glowing. "You are…" They both said respectably and calm. When the glowing ceased the calm expressions on the two stallions became angry. The both then completed their sentence shouting, "a Dumbass!"

"Yeah. That's about right." Usopp said nodding and smiling that his two crewmates were now returned to normal.

"Yippee!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

Zoro and Sanji looked over at the group. Both stallions looked confused at the group. They both asked out, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Spike sighed out in relief. "Phew. Good thing that didn't go any further."

"Yeah, like what if Twilight used some spell that made the whole town go nuts." Pinkie Pie stated cheerful and jokingly.

Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes. "That definitely would be embarrassing."

"Indeed, my faithful student."

Twilight and everyone turned around as they heard a familiar voice speak up. They all were surprised to find Princess Celestia and everyone that had went out to search for Twilight standing behind them. All of them were smiling looking relieved and happy.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight shouted surprised. "Everyone?"

"Twilight!" Luffy shouted cheerfully before running up to his sister. "You're not acting crazy."

"Yeah." Twilight said blushing slightly embarrassed by her brother's comment.

"Thank goodness." Robin commented amusedly.

"What are you all doing here?" Twilight asked curiously.

"We've been looking for you, Twilight. We heard you were in some distress and we wanted to help you out, but we couldn't find you." Applejack stated.

"Oh." Twilight said surprised. "I didn't mean to worry everyone."

"Kinda weren't giving us much of a choice." Rainbow Dash pointed out bluntly.

"Sorry." Twilight said looking a little embarrassed. She then looked over at her mentor asking, "But, why are you here, Princess Celestia?"

"For a number of reasons, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia said as she approached her student. Her horn then began glowing as she brought forth Robin's letter from earlier. She told Twilight, "But the most important reason regards the content of this letter Robin sent me."

"What?" Twilight said surprised.

"Twilight, if you were having such concerns over your assignment, you should've just sent me a letter telling me them."

Twilight looked away from the princess blushing embarrassed that she hadn't thought of that solution sooner. She replied apologetically, "Sorry."

"Everypony makes mistakes, my faithful student." Celestia stated understandingly.

"Then, what is your answer?" Twilight asked feeling nervous.

"Oh, Twilight." Celestia said chuckling softly. "You never needed a report every week. Just when you discovered another lesson in friendship is fine."

"And I think I have one for you now." Twilight said smiling proudly. She then looked over at her number one assistant and asked, "Spike, could you write it down?"

"No problem!" Spike said happily as he pulled out a quill and paper out ready to write.

"Mind if we join you in writing this letter, Twilight." Rarity spoke out on behalf of most of the Mane Six.

"I think we learned something important as well." Fluttershy stated smiling.

"Okay." Twilight said smiling in agreement. She then began the letter. "_Dear Princess Celestia…_"

"_We're writin' to you because today we all learned a little somethin' about friendship…_" Applejack said continuing off from Twilight.

Fluttershy then continued. "_We learned that you should take your friends' worries seriously."_

"_Even if you don't think that she has anything to worry about._" Rainbow Dash stated sounding a bit embarrassed.

"_And that you shouldn't let your worries turn a small problem..._" Rarity added.

"…_into a nearly huge problem where you start trying to fix your friends faults through a spell._" Pinkie Pie stated cheerfully.

"_Signed, your loyal subjects._" Applejack said finishing for the group.

Celestia smiled and nodded. "Very good, eveypony." She said as she then took the letter from Spike. She spelled the scroll away most likely to her study. She then commented before giving wink towards Twilight, "And on time too. Imagine that."

Twilight blushed embarrassed. Nearly everyone went up in laughter.

"Aw, that was nice." Nami said fondly. However, the expression of awe soon turned into a frown as she looks over at Zoro and Sanji still butting heads. She sighed commenting wearily, "Why can't those two act all buddy-buddy instead of annoying me."

"Trust me, Nami. You wouldn't." Usopp replied knowingly to Nami.

As the laughter went down, a thought crossed Twilight's mind. She looked back at her mentor asking, "Wait? Princess Celestia, why didn't you send a letter back to me to explain my assignment."

"Ah. That would be another reason why I'm here." Celestia said smiling. She then looked over at Spike asking, "Could you come here, Spike?"

"Uh, sure." Spike said confused as he walked over to the princess.

Once Spike was nest to her, Celestia set the letter down and began using her magic on Spike. The little dragon began glowing. On his stomach a circle with her cutie mark in the middle and the female symbol with horns in the middle of that. Everyone, even Spike, was amazed at the sight of circle.

"What is that?" Twilight said legitimately confused.

"This is a special seal of my own design. It combines a special form of science known as alchemy with magic to allow for easy and quick transportation of letters between you and me."

"Whoa…" Spike said as she looked at his stomach.

"Alchemy?" Twilight said surprised.

Celestia looked down at the circle and looked it over quickly. "I see, so it is broken." Celestia commented knowingly.

"Broken? What does that mean?" Spike asked confused.

"I believe I may have overloaded the seal when I sent all those letters to you a while back. I'll just retouch it a bit." Celestia said as she began fixing the seal.

"I don't believe it." Twilight said amazed as she watched her teacher work. "I've known Spike for so long, but I've never seen this before."

Celestia commented, "I used a special technique called Fūinjutsu to make it semi-permanent and won't show unless I need it to. Something I learned from a friend."

"Fu-what?" Twilight questioned confused.

Celestia chuckled as she finished fixing the seal on Spike. She then raised her head up and looking over at Twilight to say, "There's still so much for you to discover, my faithful student."

"What?" Twilight said surprised.

"Is the seal fixed then?" Robin asked curiously as she came up and examined the baby dragon's stomach.

"Yes, I should be able to send letters back to Twilight." Celestia said proudly. "Which is good as now we can keep in communications while you are on your journey."

"Really?" Twilight said surprised.

"And that would the third reason why I'm here." Celestia stated to Twilight. "I wanted to see you all off on your journey."

"Oh yeah!" Pinkie Pie shouted excitedly. "We've got a super-pirate-vacation-journey to go on!"

"Hey, since everything is settled now, we should get going!" Usopp stated excitedly.

"We better inform our families that we're leaving." Applejack said to the Mane Six.

"Not just that!" Rainbow Dash stated energetically. "We gotta tell everyone!"

Soon, everyone minus the Straw Hats and Celestia were off to inform every one of their departure. From their families (that being the Apple family and Rarity's family) to close friends such as Scootaloo, Zecora, and the Cakes. Many of the townspony began coming along as well as news of the princess' arrival spread fast. This soon mixed with the news of their local heroes leaving and that the princess was seeing them off. It made the whole town come out.

Suddenly, a train whistle blew. Celestia heard the whistle and the screeching of the train coming to a stop. She smiled and turned to her student as she and her friends were about to board the Going Merry. She called out, "Twilight Sparkle! I have some important guests to see you off as well."

Twilight looked back surprised. She asked, "Who?"

"Twily!"

"Sweetie!"

Twilight looked out into the crowd of ponies. Running through the crowd was Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard Shining Armor and his and Twilight's parents. Twilight gasped surprised. "Mom? Dad? Shining Armor! What are you doing here?"

"Princess Celestia informed us that you were leaving Equestria with Luffy. We wanted to see you off too, sweetie." Twilight's mother, Twilight Velvet, stated cheerfully.

"Really!" Twilight said happily surprised.

"Luffy, my boy." Nightlight shouted up to the boat.

Luffy turned hearing his name. Seeing Twilight's father, Luffy grinned and waved to the older stallion. "Hey, Pops!"

"You be sure to take care of your sister and friends. Okay?"

"Yeah! No problem." Luffy replied back grinning.

"Dad!" Twilight shouted embarrassed.

"Twily!" Shining Armor spoke next as he walked up to the ship. "You be careful out there. Your big brother won't be there to help you."

"I'll be fine, Shining." Twilight said confidently. "I've got all my friends plus Luffy and his crew."

Shining Armor smiled. "Well, just in case, I've got some important news that absolutely requires you and your friends. I'm getting married!"

All the Mane Six gasped in surprise. Of course, Twilight was the most surprise and overjoyed. She shouted, "Oh my stars! That's great!"

"Yeah! Me and Cadence are expecting you all there to help and take part in the wedding." Shining Armor stated happily. He then looked over at Luffy. His expression became increasingly sterner as he shouted to the captain. "Luffy! You better take care of Twilight and her friends! Don't forget!"

"Yeah, yeah." Luffy stated sounding bored.

"Luffy!" Shining Armor shouted frustrated.

"Set sail!" Luffy shouted quickly to his crew. "We're heading to Water 7!"

"Yosh!" shouted the Straw Hat crew as they moved the ship to sail.

"See ya, everyone!" Applejack shouted towards the crowd waving. "Take care y'all!"

"Don't get into too much trouble, ya here!" Granny Smith shouted playfully.

"Take care, Applejack!" Big Macintosh shouted proudly.

"Bring back a 'hole heap of souvenirs!" Apple Bloom shouted excitedly.

"Take care of Opal for me, Sweetie Belle." Rarity said waving to her family happily.

"I will, Rarity!" Sweetie Belle shouted excitedly with the cat Opalescence on her back sleeping.

Scootaloo shouted, "Come back soon, Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "When I get back, I'll have a whole book full of awesomeness to tell you about, Scootaloo."

"Awesome!" Scootaloo shouted jumping up and down excitedly.

"Take care of the skies, Derpy!" Rainbow Dash called out to the grey

"Be safe, Angel!" Fluttershy said waving softly to all her animal friends. Just like the ponies, all of Fluttershy's animal friends, led by Angel the bunny, came to see her and everyone off. Among them was Owlowiscious. As the animals waved, Fluttershy also spoke out, "And be sure to take care of Owlowiscious."

"Have fun, Pinkie Pie!" Mrs. Cake waved along with her husband. The mare looked very plump.

"See you all soon!" Pinkie Pie shouted and waved to the Cakes and the crowd.

"Bye!" Spike waved to the crowd with Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy.

"Fair winds and following seas everyone." Celestia called out optimistically before unfurling her wings. At the same time, her horn began glowing.

As the Going Merry neared the river, a magic portal appeared before the ship. The crew and everyone on board were amazed at the sight. It appeared to be the ocean. The Merry traveled through the portal unharmed. Once fully through, the portal closed. Everyone took this chance to look around. It looked like the portal had taken them to the eastern coast of Equestria. Exactly where the river emptied into the ocean. Now, with Equestria behind and the open sea before them, the Going Merry carried her crew and guests towards the horizon. Towards a new adventure!

"Let's go! Full Speed Ahead for Adventure!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's note: Woo! Behold the last chapter...of MLP episodes.**

**Discord:** _Oh my, what an unoriginal opening sentence. How did it take you to think of that?_

**Quite you! I'll let the other characters in here and I'll turn you into stone again!**

**Discord:**_...How long did it take you to think of that? Hahahahaha!_

**I'm ignoring you now! So, finally we're leaving the MLP episodes and getting into some One Piece episodes. This should be fun!**

**Discord:**_ You know, I don't think I've ever seen anything from One Piece? Is it anything like Dragon Ball Z_

**Wait? You know about DBZ, but not One Piece?**

**Discord:**_ What? We had to do a little studying for that Season 4 finale._

**Fair enough. Anyway, it's kinda like DBZ as it does draw inspiration from it. Shonen tends to inspire shonen, but it's up to the mangaka to be creative about it. And Oda is the greatest!**

**Discord:** _Ah. So he would be like Lauren Fausticorn._

**Yeah! That would be amazing! Anyway, I hope you readers have enjoyed this chapter. Comparably, this is probably the most changed episode from MLP episodes so far. Anyone catch my little tidbits? Can you guess what they are? **

**Discord:**_ Yeah. Obviously, they're from something._

**Obviously. Throw out to two more animes in the new MLP world. I know I left a note the first chapter about what's already included, but I never really put anything in besides One Piece.**

**Discord:**_ What about those statues?_

**Silence! I though of something fun when introducing these concepts: what allows Spike to send letter to and fro? In the series, it's most likely magic, but I wanted something more creative. So, I combined three supernatural techniques into a thing! You know, it makes a little sense if you think about it. Alchemy to reconstitute the letter, magic to transport it and allow content to be preserved, and a chakra in the seal to keep it for continuous use. Huh?**

**Discord:** _Boy, maybe you are crazier._

**_Anyway, suggestions are still welcomed. Until next time..._**

**_Discord:_** _Farvel!_

**Ja Ne!**


	9. Donut Race

**Author's Note: Wooo! Season 5 finally premiered! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Nothing like learning to say no to a cult. XD It's like the 90's all over again. **

**My thoughts: It was good. Definitely something different. We never see a regular pony be the bad guy, and I mean that in the most literal sense. Though Starlight Glimmer escaped, I wonder what that means for the rest of Season 5. Will she show up as an imposing threat? Or return by the end of the series? I'm hoping for the latter. It be cool to see a single character repeatedly show up trying to prove her way is right. **

**I also loved the new characters and their shining moment. I thought it was cool to see other characters doing stuff instead of just the main characters. Party Favor is best pony of this two-parter. He and Pinkie Pie need to get together and make super party babies! He's like the Pinkie Pie of balloons!**

**Anyway, it's time to start the Triple Update, Three Day Extravaganza! **

**Read, Review, &amp; Enjoy!**

* * *

From Equestria the Straw Hat crew plus their guests traveled eastward. All for the goal of repairing the Going Merry with the gold they acquired in Skypeia. Of course, another important goal for the Straw Hats was to find a shipwright to join their crew. For the Mane Six and Spike, this was a new and unique experience to sail on the ocean. For the entire group, this was the first time that any of them had left Equestrian soil. Surprisingly, most of the group was overcome with seasickness their first day out. Chopper was able to make some medicine up to help while they adjusted.

While the group did consider this a vacation of sorts, they did whatever they could to help out around the ship when they could. At least, most of the time. Rarity certainly treated it like a vacation, and it didn't help that Sanji waited on her hand and foot, figuratively. She also hanged out with Nami. Both of them had taste for the more fabulous lifestyle. But whenever Sanji wasn't serving Rarity, he and Applejack would do tasks in the kitchen like cleaning and cooking. Fluttershy often hung out and helped Chopper. Something the young reindeer seem to greatly appreciate. Pinkie Pie and Spike hung out with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper whenever they played their games or fish. Twilight was nearly inseparable with Robin, much like in the old days, as they shared their knowledge they had acquired over the years. Rainbow Dash, much like Rarity, took her vacation seriously. She was often seen next to Zoro as they both slept for much of the day.

As they sailed, the Mane Six and Spike got to know a bit more about the crew. They learned that Nami had an uncanny ability to sense weather patterns. While not the most useful in Equestria since the weather is controlled, but out in the open ocean the weather acted on its own. Nami's skill was very handle in many situations, and Rainbow Dash, the weather leader in Ponyville, couldn't help but be impressed. The group was amazed when they watched Zoro lift four times his own weight, with and without magic. Rainbow Dash and Applejack even tried to match the unicorn to their great fail. And Pinkie Pie enjoyed Usopp's boastful display of both his sniping and inventing skills.

Soon, the Mane Six and Spike reached their first island with the Straw Hats, Long Ring Long Land. It was a unique and nearly barren island where the creatures of the island were elongated in some way. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Fluttershy, and Spike had gone further into the island and found an old, nomadic, 'Eaaaaarth pooooony' mare named Sherry. She was waiting for her husband, Tonjit, to return after having disappeared ten years ago. Much to her luck, Luffy broke the stilts on which her husband had been trapped on in a crazy attempt to break a record in stilts. He was a regular Earth pony with a bushy, white beard. Apparently, he was afraid of heights and couldn't climb down, and the bamboo stilts kept growing making his fears ever worse. The old couple was overjoyed to be reunited again, and so was the group.

But suddenly, Spike was captured in an iron net. "Help!" shouted the little dragon urgently.

"Spike!" shouted Fluttershy worriedly. She, Usopp, and Chopper immediately rushed over two help the baby dragon.

"Oh no!" Tonjit and Sherry said worried.

"Fuehfehfehfeh! Bull's eye!"

"Huh?" Luffy said as turned hearing someone laugh and speak.

"Hey! Don't touch my baby dragon! I captured it fair and square" said a small, furry figure, with a musket in paw, as two others approached with him. One being a slim, mare Earth pony, and the other a large Diamond Dog.

"Yeah! That's the Boss' dragon now!" shouted the slim mare pony.

"No, he's not!" Luffy growled in angry. He then shouted, "Who the hell are you?!"

Meanwhile, everyone else was dealing with a situation of their own. While Luffy's group had ventured further into the island, the rest of the crew and Mane Six came ashore docking the Merry off the coast. While no one was looking, the group was taken by surprise as two mechanical paws landed on both sides of their ship cutting off any quick escape. These paws were connected to a large pirate ship with a fox figurehead that drew in close completely trapping the Going Merry. The Straw Hat stood strong despite surprised. Rarity and Twilight were easily intimidated by the size of the ship and crew. Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked as ready as Zoro and Sanji to fight.

"Who are you ponies?!" Zoro shouted intimidating. "Come' on down and fight if that's what you're here for!"

"Easy now, Roronoa Zoro." An arrogant female voice called out from the ship. This pony, along with another feathery figure, stepped forward on top of the ship's figurehead. The same pony spoke out again, "We are the Foxy Pirates!"

"And don't be too anxious, losers." The feathery figure stated harshly. "We'll be playing soon enough."

While the Straw Hats were ready for anything, the remaining Mane Six gasped completely shocked by who was talking to them. Twilight and Rainbow Dash were the most surprised. After all, these two so-called pirates were a unicorn and griffon from their past. They looked just the same as before, but now they wore a black mask around their eyes. (Side note: the unicorn was not wearing her usual outfit)

"Trixie?!" Twilight said gasping in shock.

"Gilda?!" Rainbow Dash said equally shocked.

* * *

**Luffy &amp; Twilight: **_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat! We are the one! Go ahead!_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

_The only rule that we obey is to run free _

**Mane Six plus Spike (chorus):** _We are best friends_

_Don't ever let a compass show you the way to go_

_Just pick the route that looks the most exciting!_

_Raise the flag and sail on full speed ahead _

**Straw Hat 7 (chorus): **_Go east, go west_

_It doesn't matter who or what's standing in our way,_

_We'll make it through__them everyday_

_You won't get anywhere if you're waiting for the sun to rise _

**All: **_I can't wait_

_So spread your wings and meet it in the sky, leave earth below_

_Just follow its light and get going, go!_

_So as we're Shining, Running, Forever!_

_When all the pieces of our dreams have merged_

_You'll feel a joy inside that you can't explain_

_And that's the treasure we must find!_

_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat._

_We are the one! Go ahead!_

* * *

"Davy Back Fight: Donut Race!"

"Fuehfehfehfeh!"

We return to Luffy's group as Luffy stared down the ones who tried to take Spike. It was a group of three; one female pony, one large Diamond Dog, and one fox standing on his hind legs between the two of them. The anthropomorphic fox had a silvery fur coat with the exception of his ears and top half of his head that were black and the top part of his jaw being red. The fox wore a purple overcoat with yellow overall pants. He also had a small sword that was placed into the front part of his pants. He also wore a unique necklace with a foxlike symbol.

The slender Earth pony mare next to the fox's left had a dark blue mane, a pink coat, and had blue eyes. She wore a pink-and-white striped stocking cap with a huge puffball hanging behind that also acted as a mask. She wore light pink jacket tied around her stomach and long-sleeved gloves with fluff around them.

Now, at first look, one could mistake the creature on the fox's right for a gorilla. But on closer inspection this 'gorilla' was really a brown Diamond Dog, and a big one at that. Nearly twice the size of the fox. Like the pony, he also donned a blue-and-black cap that acted as a mask, blue long-sleeved gloves with "Foxy" written at the top, and blue pants. And a wide grin was plaster on his face.

The fox soon spoke up again. "Who am I?" He asked finding the notion ridiculous. "As if you don't know already. I'm…"

"I don't care!" Luffy shouted back angry. "I will kick your ass and send you flying!"

"Gah!" The fox coughed out before falling to his hands and knees depressed. He softly cried, "He doesn't care…"

"No! Boss, don't feel sad." The mare said as she tried to comfort the fox. "That pony was probably just pretending to not know you…"

"Yeah, they don't know you." The Diamond Dog said before releasing some muffled laughs. He found his leader's situation hilarious.

This got the pony mad. She shouted, "Stop laughing, Hamburg!"

"What is with these guys?" Luffy asked confused.

Back with Usopp, Chopper, and Fluttershy, the three of them were able to get Spike out of the net. The little dragon thanked the group, "Thanks."

"No problem." Chopper said happily.

Usopp then looked back over to Luffy. He saw his captain speaking towards a group of strangers. He saw the gun in the fox's paw and became angry. He shouted out, "Luffy! Who are those guys?"

"I don't know." Luffy stated back. "Maybe they're clowns?"

The small area around the fox seem to get depressingly darker. The comment Luffy had made seem to make the fox even more depressed. "C-Clown…"

"Boss! Don't listen to him! Remember why we're here." The mare stated trying to cheer up her 'Boss'.

"Pfft-Clown." Hamburg said covering his laughs.

"Shut up!" The mare shouted again at the Diamond Dog.

"Um, actually." Fluttershy said speaking softly. "I think he's a fox, and I know his friend is a Diamond Dog."

"You're right!" The fox said as he stood up quickly recovering from his depression. "But I'm not just a fox. I'm a kitsune, and not just any kitsune! I am the great Foxy 'the Silver Fox'! And we, the Foxy Pirates, challenge you Straw Hat Pirates to a Davy Back Fight!"

"A Daffy Bark Fight?" Luffy repeated confused.

"Davy Back Fight!" Usopp stated knowingly and surprised.

"What is that?" Fluttershy asked feeling worried.

"Something not good!" Usopp stated concerned. He then turned to Luffy and shouted, "Luffy! Don't accept the challenge!"

"Huh?" Luffy said back confused.

Meanwhile, we return back to the rest of the group. Twilight and Rainbow Dash were completely stunned to see two dislikable figure of their past before them, and as pirates no less. Rarity and Applejack had also recognized Trixie and Pinkie Pie with Gilda the griffon. Of course, they each knew of the other since as friends they had shared their encounters. Of course, the Straw Hats had no knowledge of these two or the crew they were a part of.

"Hello~, Mellorines~!" Sanji shouted already captivated by the female pony and griffon.

"You know those two?" Nami asked.

"Yeah. Trixie is a show-off unicorn who embarrassed my friends and lied about defeating an Ursa Major." Twilight stated frowning.

"And Gilda's a former friend of mine before I realize what a jerk she was." Rainbow Dash stated mad.

"Nice to see you too, Rainbow Dash." Gilda stated equally angry.

"Trixie can't believe her eyes. Twilight Sparkle and her friends, what a surprise to find you all here so far from Equestria." Trixie stated with an arrogant smile.

"Why are you two pirates?" Twilight asked confused.

"Funny thing." Gilda spoke before taking flight. She grabbed Trixie and then flew her down with her. They both landed in front of the group and Gilda continued her speech. "After being blown off by you losers, I went to the next town. I stayed there for a while and meet Trixie, who had also had a bad time in Ponyville because of you."

Trixie regaled the group of their story, "Trixie and Gilda had a very nice chat over our situations and found we shared a lot in common. We traveled around Equestria until we ran into Captain Foxy. We had a bit of misfortune and we were forced to join his crew"

"Really? Why?" Twilight asked.

"Trixie could ask the same." Trixie said slyly. "Trixie was quite surprised to see you all with the renowned Straw Hat pirates."

"Yeah, what gives?" Gilda asked.

"They're just traveling with us." Zoro stated quickly as he stepped forward.

"Really?" Gilda said eyeing the swordspony suspiciously.

"Well, it matters not." Trixie stated as she evilly glared at the group. "They'll all be playing once the Davy Back Fight begins."

"Davy Back Fight?" Nami asked confused.

"Ooh! Are we playing a game?" Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"Yeah." Gilda stated annoyed by Pinkie. "Once our captains agree to it, we'll 'play' alright."

"Ooh! Yippee!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"Hold on, Pinkie!" Applejack said sounding worried. "I don't like the sound of this 'game' of theirs. It doesn't sound good if it's coming from those two."

"You're right, Applejack." Sanji stated serious. "A 'Davy Back Fight' is a gambling game between pirates."

"Really?" Rarity said surprised.

"That is correct." Robin stated knowingly. "The game was invented long ago in the 'Pirate's Paradise Island'. Many pirate groups us this game as a way to acquire good crews. It's the way pirate groups fight over pirates. The victor of each game can pick one member of the loser's crew. The member then must swear loyalty to the winning captain."

"What!" Twilight shouted shocked. "You mean if we lose a game, we lose a friend!"

"That's right!" Gilda said viciously. "Of course, if there is no desirable crew member left to choose from, we can also take your flag too."

"This doesn't sound like a fun game anymore." Pinkie Pie stated with a sad frown.

"What's wrong? Feelin' scared?" Gilda asked mockingly.

"Hey! Back off, Gilda!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she stepped in front of Gilda determinedly. "We'll play your game, and win!"

"Darn tootin'!" Applejack said agreeing with her Pegasus friend and stepping forward equally as determined.

"There's no way you are going to agree with this, right?" Rarity asked to the crew.

"We never turn down a fight before." Zoro stated completely serious.

"It can't be helped, Rarity." Sanji stated calmly as he smoked a little. "This is the 'law' of the sea. If we run away will become the laughingstock of everyone in the world."

"Let them laugh!" Nami shouted at Sanji frustrated. "This game is foolish and meaningless. We're not playing this game!"

Trixie gave out an arrogant laugh. "It doesn't matter if the crew rejects the offer. Once the captains agree, the game will proceed."

"Is that why you were forced to join them, Trixie? Because you lost their game." Twilight asked feeling sympathetic.

"Does it really matter to you?" Trixie stated harshly towards her rival.

Twilight was a little hurt by Trixie's statement. Admittedly, they were never friends, but she had hoped for the best for the unicorn. Seeing Trixie forced to join a pirate crew, it made Twilight feel like it was her fault.

"Once our captains fire their pistols, it's on!" Gilda stated eagerly at Rainbow Dash.

Suddenly, two bangs rang out far and wide. Everyone could clearly hear it. Gilda smirked knowing full well what that meant.

Rarity's jaw dropped completely shocked. "He didn't…"

Nami was completely stunned. "That means…!"

"He accepted it…" Sanji said.

"Perfect…" Zoro said anxious.

"Interesting…" Robin said optimistic.

"Let's win this!" Rainbow Dash stated eager.

"Let's get this rodeo started." Applejack said confident.

"Alright!" Pinkie Pie cheered out.

Everyone from the Foxy crew, including Trixie and Gilda, cheered out, "Challenge Accepted!"

Twilight remained calm as she was in deep thought. While initially not liking that they had joined very dangerous game, she had seen the potential in playing this game. And she was determined to play.

* * *

"Hey, Trixie! Hurry up and bring those supplies here!"

"Yes, sir." Trixie said as she hurried carrying a supplies in a cart.

"We need more noodles, Trixie!"

"Coming!" Trixie shouted nearly out of breath as she moved across to the next pony in need.

"Hurry up, Trixie!"

The once barren coastline around the Going Merry and the Foxy pirates' ship, the Sexy Fox, was now littered with food vendors and merchandising tents. The whole area was made out like carnival or fair. All of which was made by the Foxy pirates no less. The large crew, which was composed of a mix of ponies and Diamond Dogs, seem to bring out the best in selling food and merchandise. Even though they only ever seem to just sell back to each other. Trixie ran between each one delivering supplies to each vendor. It looked like a real chore. Twilight watched the whole thing. She felt even worse for the unicorn.

The Straw Hat crew and Mane Six plus Spike were completely amazed by the sight. Speaking of, Luffy and his group had returned to find all this excitement and joined in. Luffy, Chopper, and Spike got some food. Of course, Usopp was still sore from earlier about Luffy accepting the Davy Back Fight. Fluttershy seemed okay as she found a petting zoo that held some of the Foxy crew's animals. Even Tonjit and Sherry joined in the fun.

"Luffy!" Twilight shouted as she found her brother in the crowd.

Luffy looked over hearing his sister. He was slightly bruised as Nami had gotten to him before to state her displeasure with Luffy's decision to play this game. As such, Luffy flinched seeing Twilight come rushing over to him. He asked, "You're not gonna yell at me too, are ya?"

"No, Luffy. I'm not." Twilight said calmly. "But I do want to talk about this event."

"Hmm?"

"Want to help someone out. Someone in the Foxy pirates."

"Huh?"

After their conversation, everyone was soon gathered at the stage with the captains on stage. The Earth pony mare, Porche, announced to the newcomers of the rules of the Davy Back Fight. Such rules like if members and flags lost in one Davy Back Fight may be reacquired in another, the person chosen from the loosing crew must swear loyalty to the winning crew, and that the pirate flag taken may never be used again. The captains then swore to honor the rules under penalty of being sacrificed to Davy Jones. And with the toss of three coins into the ocean, as if paying their respects to the legendary pirate Davy Jones, the Davy Back Fight was officially on. The Foxy crew roared in excitement. All the while, Foxy was eying the Straw Hat crew. He smiled slyly already knowing who to pick as if he had already won.

With up to seven members able to play each game with only one game per player, Robin and Twilight devised the roster for each game. The first game, Donut Race, had the following line-up; Nami, Usopp, Robin, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity.

"I'll try my best…" Fluttershy said bashfully.

"Ha! This game will be a synch." Rainbow Dash said confidently.

"Aw, I wanted to be with Sanji-kun." Rarity whined glumly.

"I just remembered that I have the 'dies-if-enters-a-boat-race syndrome'…" Usopp said shivering and hold his stomach nervously.

"Toughen up, Usopp!" Nami stated sternly. "I don't want to do this neither, but we're gonna!"

Robin chuckled amused. "Everyone should participate."

"_Is everyone ready?!"_ A new voice spoke out via the speaker system. It was a light pink gremlin with a red-and-white stocking mask and yellow-rubber gloves. When the crowd cheered out, the little creature continued to speak into his microphone from the stage. _"Hello! I am the party-captain of the Foxy Pirates, Itomimizu, and I'll be your announcer for the Davy Back Fight! Let's get our first game up! It's the obstacle course around the island, Donut Race! Teams are given 2 oars and 6 barrels to make a boat. Extra materials are not allowed except the surprise item inside! It's all by skill of your ship's shipwright!"_

"Only six barrels?" Rarity said slightly shocked as she looked over their equipment. She only gave the barrels a quick glance before gasping with inspiration. "Ah! I have idea! Mr. Usopp, can I count on you to build?"

"Um, I'll do my best." Usopp said unsure but willing.

In a matter of minutes, both sides were ready with their boats. As soon as they finished, the little gremlin jumped a top a very large bird. "Let's go, Chuchun!" Itomimizu called out. The bird squawked before taking flight. Having brought the Transponder Snail with him, the gremlin continued announcing. _"I will broadcast the race from the sky with my super sparrow of the south, Chuchun! Now, introducing the Straw Hat Team. There is Nami, the navigator, Usopp, the sniper, and Nico Robin, the archeologist. And joining them are newly-christen sailors from Equestria, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity! The boat they will use is called 'Barryl Queen'!"_

The Straw Hat team was already in the water. With Rarity's design in mind, the boat looked more like a throne that could float on water. Of course, Rarity sat on her throne like a queen. Usopp and Robin stood on either side of the throne. Nami stood in front of Rarity, and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew in front with a single rope tied between them.

"Isn't this just the best barrel boat? It's so sleek and stylish." Rarity commented nearly gloating.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "This isn't a fashion show, Rarity."

Nami asked to Usopp, "This won't sink, right?"

"I told you I'm not a shipwright. I just followed Rarity's design." Usopp stated slightly nervous.

"It looks secure…" Robin commented calmly.

"I think it's a wonderful boat." Fluttershy stated supportively.

"_And now, representing Team Foxy…"_ Itomimizu said continuing to announce. _"Our very own sweetheart, Porche!"_

"Leave it to me, everyone!" Porche shouted to her adorning fans from the Foxy pirates.

"_With her is our new tough girl, Gilda!"_

"These losers won't know what hit them." Gilda stated to the crowd confidently while sending a glare towards Rainbow Dash. Surprisingly, many of the Foxy pirates cheered for Gilda as well.

"Quite a few fans you have, Gilda." Rainbow Dash commented from her team's boar. She trying to hide her initial surprise of the crowd from the griffon.

"Jealous?" Gilda asked with a smirk.

"As if!"

"_Assisting these two are Capote the Swordfish fishpony, Monda the Star-Shark, and the Dizzy Dog Duo, Rex and Max! Their ship is the Cutie Wagon"_

"Fishpony?" Twilight said as she looked out to the opposing team's boat and crew. She wasn't the only one as many of her friends were curious as well.

Coming up on the Cutie Wagon, Twilight and everyone spotted the pony in question. The Dizzy Dog Duo was two small Diamond Dogs one light red and another a light brown. Both of them large backpacks. However, it was the big pony that she was interesting in. Compared to the slim and tall Porche, an Earth pony, Capote was easily twice her size. He had sea green skin with an orange mane. He had a dorsal fin similar to a swordfish on his back and long, fish tail. His nose was also very sharp like a swordfish. Like many of his crewmates, he wore a striped stocking cap mask.

"I've never heard of a 'fishpony' before." Applejack said surprised.

Sanji explained, "They're ponies that evolved to be able to live in and out of the water. They tend to be way stronger than your average pony on land and even better in the sea."

"Whoa! That sounds cool!" Pinkie Pie shouted amazed. "Does that mean there are Merponies too?"

"Exactly~!" Sanji shouted overjoyed at the wondrous imagine of beautiful merponies in his mind.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "What's with the shark? There's no way you can have a fish on your crew."

"Where specifically does it say that a fish can't be a crewmember, loser?" Gilda asked with a sly grin.

"Yeah! Well…it won't matter! We'll still beat you." Rainbow Dash said stubbornly.

"What a cute shark." Fluttershy said as she petted Monda. The shark seem to greatly appreciate it as he purred.

Clearly annoyed by the yellow Pegasus display, Gilda let out a roar. This easily scared the timid Fluttershy into hiding behind her friends.

"Hey! Leave Fluttershy alone!" Rainbow Dash shouted angrily flying between Gilda and her team.

"Whatever." Gilda said brushing off Rainbow Dash.

"I will make you sink." Porche stated determinedly towards Nami.

"Bring it on!" Nami shouted back equally as determined despite not having wanted to do the Davy Back Fight.

"_Both teams, get ready! The first round, Donut Race, is about to begin!"_ Itomimizu announced for all to hear. The crowd cheered as the teams approached the starting line. Both teams were determined to win, and with two members of their teams pulling their boats – Straw Hats with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy and the Foxy Team with Monda the shark and Gilda – this would certainly be a fast race.

"_But before we begin, the objective of this race: It's very simple. Just go around the island. Any weapon is allowed. If you don't like it, don't be a pirate!_

"Kick their ass!" Luffy cheered out to his team.

"What kind of boat race is this?" Zoro asked out annoyed

"Do your best!" Twilight shouted supportively.

"Go, Rainbow Dash! Go, Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"I'm warning you, Usopp!" Sanji shouted out serious. "If any of the mares get hurt, I'll slice you into pieces and feed you to the fishes!"

"You can do it, guys!" Applejack cheered out.

"Don't lose!" Spike shouted excitedly.

"This is so exciting!" Chopper cheered eagerly.

Hearing the Straw Hats and friends cheering, Foxy chuckled and grinned slyly. "Those fools. We always use the rules to our advantage…" He stated towards his companion Hamburg. He then asked, "Do you think that this race will last more than five minutes, Hamburg?"

The Diamond Dog snickered while covering his mouth. Between his snickers he replied to his captain, "Nope!"

"_Racers, catch!"_ shouted Itomimizu before tossing down two Eternal Poses. _"Use these Eternal Poses so you don't get lost!"_

Nami caught the pose, but she was surprised by what the little gremlin said. "Lost? How?"

"_Remember not to go too far away from the island. Be safe, and… Good Luck!"_

"Whatever is he going on about?" Rarity asked out confused. "All we need to do is stay along the coast."

"She's right." Nami stated before pointing towards the coast. "The shortest path is along the ridge. Just follow coast, guys."

"You got it, Nami." Rainbow Dash said determinedly.

"Al…Alright." Fluttershy said nervously.

"Wait! Hold on." Usopp spoke feeling something suspicious with the Foxy crew on the coast. "There's no way it'll be that easy."

Flying high above the racers, Itomimizu held up the starting gun. He began shouted, _"Everyone, ready~"_

Usopp stated again sounding fearful, "We have to leave the island as soon as the race starts!"

"_Set!"_

"Why?" Rainbow Dash asked stubbornly.

"_Donut!"_

The two races shout forward beginning the race. While the Foxy crowd had once been cheering suddenly many of their members pulled out guns, bazookas, and cannons. All of them aimed right near at the Straw Hat team. Seeing this, Usopp and Robin immediately used their magic to pull the two Pegasi back onto their boat. Just in time too. The Foxy pirates fired on the small ship, but missed her intentionally. Instead, the Barryl Queen blasted back giving the Cutie Wagon the lead.

"Haha! See you, losers!" Gilda shouted as she and Monda pulled the Cutie Wagon while the Dizzy Dogs paddled.

Luckily, the Barryl Queen landed safely without overturning. As the group quickly recovered, Rarity was the first to give out her complaint. "Ah! My hair! They ruined my hair!"

"Hey! That's cheating!" Rainbow Dash shouted angrily.

Usopp spoke out, "It's no use, Rainbow! Interruption from the audience is commonly accepted in pirate games."

"What?" Rainbow Dash gasped in shock.

"Watch out!" Fluttershy shouted pointing up.

Everyone looked up and gasped as a giant boulder was falling at them. Immediately, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew out and pulled the Barryl Queen out from underneath the boulder. The boulder then crashed into the water. The resulting crash gave the team a little push forward, and combined with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flying propelled the raft forward.

"That was a close one." Rarity said with relief.

"Where did they even get a boulder that big?!" Rainbow Dash shouted confused. "And who even threw that?!"

"I can't accept this!" Nami shouted out in frustration. "We're all gonna die!"

"Don't worry, Nami." Robin stated supportively. "If their crew can provide support, then so can ours."

Back on shore, the actions of the Foxy pirates had not gone unseen. Both Sanji and Applejack had attacked the group of Foxy pirates that had shot at their friends with impressive kicking attacks. Of course, the remaining Straw Hat crew was ready to fight back. Spike looked ready to fight as well. Twilight and Pinkie were collecting all the weapons from the fleeing pirates.

Sanji shouted out angrily at the Foxy pirates, "You punks! I'm going to dice your heads into fish egg sauce!"

"Next time you fellers try something like that, you can join them in the ocean!" Applejack shouted equally as angry as her partner.

"Hurry up, guys!" Spike shouted urgently to his team and pointing to the team ahead of them. "You're already way behind!"

"Let's leave them in our dust Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said before speeding up.

"Whoa!" Fluttershy called out as her friend picked up the speed. She eventually became accustom to the speed and soon began pulling the raft.

"I'll help as well." Robin said as she crossed her forelegs. Immediately, extra pairs of Robin's front legs appeared and began helping to row.

"Smashing, Ms. Robin!" Rarity said optimistic.

"Porche! Porche!" shouted one of the Dizzy Dog Duo, the red one named Rex. He quickly pointed out the Straw Hat team gaining on them. "The Sstraw Hatss our gaining on usess!"

"It's no problem." Porche stated calmly. She then turned to the fishpony smiling confidently. "Show them your Fishman Karate, Capote!"

"Sure thing!" Capote shouted eagerly. The fishpony turned around and proceeded to karate chop water. "Surface Splitter!" He shouted. The proceeding karate chop literally split the ocean towards the Barryl Queen. It even broke a piece off the raft.

"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash shouted surprised.

"Ah! My Queenie." Rarity cried out.

"Bastard, eat this!" Usopp shouted as he pulled out his weapon, the Ginga Pachinko, with his magic and fired his attack. "Special Attack Fire Star!" From his slingshot, a ball of fire hurdle towards the Foxy team.

"Ooh! Fire!" shouted the light brown Diamond Dog, Max, excitedly. He then dug into his bag and brought out a red gem. Just before the fireball could hit raft, the dog jumped up and caught the fireball into the gem. He then snickered as if mocking the group.

"Damn him!" Usopp said frustrated.

Suddenly, one side of the Barryl Queen exploded. The craft lost another part of its body. The crew aboard the help on completely surprised.

"What the hay!" Rainbow Dash shouted surprised.

"Look!" Fluttershy shouted as she pointed in the water and up ahead. They all could see the other Diamond Dog dropping black balls into the water.

"Oh no! Those are mines!" Nami shouted afraid.

"We can dodge them!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she and Fluttershy moved the boat out of the line of mines

"I'll handle them then." Robin said keeping her forelegs crossed. "Ocho Fleur…"

Suddenly, Robin's forelegs sprouted all over Capote. They quickly made him unable to move. Except for two that were just protruding from his lower back. He shouted in distress, "What's this?!"

"Flip!" Robin finished.

The forelegs on Capote then forced the fishpony to flip back. He then landed straight on top of Monda knocking them both out. Porche shouted in shock, "Capote! What are you doing?!"

Gilda immediately noticed the slack. She looked back to see her team partially knocked out. She shouted, "What are you guys doing?!"

While the two Diamond Dogs were distracted, neither one of them saw two of Robin's unicorn horns appear next to them. Magic enveloped both horns as it soon did on the Dizzy Dog Duo. The magic lifted them up and then smashed both of them against each other knocking them out in the process.

"Rex! Max!" Porche shouted surprised.

"Out of our way!"

Gilda and Porche looked over on their right. The Barryl Queen sped pass the Cutie Wagon. As they did, Rainbow Dash chuckled and winked towards her competitors as they soon gained the lead. Neither Gilda nor Porche were happy about this. Both of them soon began trying to shake awake their companions.

* * *

Meanwhile back on shore, much of the anger from the Straw Hats had been pacified. The Foxy pirates decided to immediately switch tactics. They began playing to the Straw Hats greatest vices. Luffy was given as much food as he desired. Sanji was swooning over the many mares in the Foxy crew. Some of the Foxy pirates brought out some alcoholic beverages and shared them with Zoro. Even Chopper, Pinkie Pie, and Spike was being tempted with sweets from the crew and easily distracted. The only ones not falling for the Foxy pirates' distraction was Twilight and Applejack, and both of them were in a sour mood seeing their friends fall victim to their vices.

"Hey!" Applejack shouted at Sanji mad. "What happen to keeping these lowlifes from messing with our friends?"

"Ah! You're right." Sanji said as he snapped to.

But as Sanji was about to get up, the mares quickly snatched him back up. "Sanji~! Stay a little bit longer." The mares said sweetly.

"Of course~, Mellorines~!" Sanji shouted out completely captivated by the mares again.

At this sight, Applejack frowned and stomped her hoof in frustration. "Ah, horseradish!" She said before leaving Sanji in a huff.

Nearby, Twilight was trying the same with Luffy with similar results. "Luffy!" Twilight shouted angrily as she tried to pull him away from the food. "We can't be eating! We need to watch out for anymore tricks from these pirates!"

"But Twilight! Food!" Luffy said as he stubbornly remained seated.

Trixie laughed out loud as she walked up next to Twilight. She then spoke sounding arrogant, "Those are some friends you got there, Twilight."

Twilight stopped trying to move Luffy. She turned to the blue unicorn glaring at her. She spoke, "What do you want, Trixie?"

"Trixie just wanted to see which crew member we'll be taking." Trixie said slyly. "That talking raccoon dog looks pretty interesting."

"He's not a raccoon dog. He's a reindeer that ate a Devil Fruit." Twilight said correcting the unicorn.

"Of course, that little dragon of yours is pretty helpful, isn't he?"

"You leave Spike alone!" Twilight shouted angrily.

Applejack soon walked up next to Twilight. She placed a hoof on Twilight's shoulder as she held her back. "Don't fall for their smack talk, Twi." Applejack stated while glaring at the arrogant unicorn before them. "Last I saw, we're in the lead. We won't be losing anyone."

"Good." Twilight said as she calmed herself.

"Hey, guys!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she joined her friends. "Have any of you seen Foxy?"

"What?" Twilight and Applejack said surprised. They both began looking around, but they could not find the kitsune or his Diamond Dog companion.

Applejack stamped her hoof. "Consarn it! That fox is more slippery than a snake in the brush."

"We better find him. No telling what he'll do with no one to watch him." Twilight stated to her friends.

"What about the others?" Pinkie Pie asked pointing to Straw Hats.

"I'm sure we can handle him." Twilight said confidently.

Trixie instantly began laughing out. "You think you can beat Foxy?" She then continued laughing.

"Come on, girls. Let's get to it!" Applejack said ignoring the Trixie's laughter. She soon lead Pinkie Pie away with Twilight following behind.

* * *

Though Foxy's presence had gone relatively unnoticed to the Straw Hats back at the starting line, it was not the case with the racers. As the two teams reached the next part of the race, which now turned into an obstacle course thanks to the growth of long coral, the Straw Hat team had spotted the kitsune riding on top of Hamburg. He had a wily grin plastered on his face that told everyone that he was planning something devious. However, it would have to wait until after the first obstacle.

"Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy! Stop!" Nami called out quickly. "Everyone! Stop rowing for a bit."

"What are you doing Nami?" Rarity asked confused.

"Yeah! We're in the lead! We're going to lose our lead!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Just do it, please." Nami said seriously.

"I think we should listen to her, Rainbow. It seems important." Fluttershy said supportively.

"Err. Fine." Rainbow Dash relented as she stopped pulling the boat. She then landed on the raft with Fluttershy. They had just stopped a few feet away from the coral.

"What are you thinking, Nami?" Usopp stated worried.

"Just hold on a minute…" Nami replied back watching the water in front of them.

"See ya, losers!" Gilda shouted as they sped pass the team.

"Charge on through, Gilda! Monda!" Porche shouted determinedly.

"Right!" Gilda said pulling harder.

The shark nodded his head and charged into the coral. Immediately, the shark and raft were carried by the current. At least, it was dragging them forward only for it to immediately double-back and send the raft backwards towards the Straw Hat team. This surprised Foxy team.

"What the hell, Monda! Swim straight!" Gilda shouted irritated.

The shark nodded and pulled the Cutie Wagon back into the coral. Like before it was met with the same result, the Foxy team back where they started.

"Stop fooling around, Monda!" Porche shouted at the shark angrily.

"I knew it." Nami said smiling confidently. "The current is the key here. Relax guys, I'll handle this."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash said sitting down surprised.

"Oh, thank you." Fluttershy said as she sat down as well.

"Alright, steer us that way, guys." Nami said pointing to the side away from their opponents.

"Right!" Usopp shouted as he and Robin began paddling the boat to the side.

The team began paddling in the direction Nami had navigated for them. Just as they entered the coral, an arrow flew across their view leaving a trail of white smoke behind. The team was completely surprised.

"What is this?" Rarity asked out surprised.

"Look." Robin said pointing out Foxy and Hamburg on the sidelines just before the group was pushed into the smoke.

"Fuehfehfehfeh!" laughed Foxy arrogantly. "Behold my White Smoke Attack! Go on! Charge in without your sight and run right into the coral! Fuehfehfehfeh!"

Hamburg stood behind his captain snickering while covering his mouth. "Success!"

However, this victory was short-lived. Team Straw Hat shot out of the smoke unharmed. As they sailed forth, the whole team smiled and waved at Foxy mockingly. The kitsune was completely shocked. Again, Hamburg laughed though this time at his captain's expense. Meanwhile, Team Foxy was still having trouble getting through the coral and currents.

"Whoa! The boat is moving itself. That's awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted amazed.

Nami soon explained, "Yep. This place is a maze of currents. There must be a giant whirlpool behind these corals. It's created a chain of smaller whirlpools in this area. All I needed to do was determine the correct path and the currents do all the work."

"That's amazing." Fluttershy said happily.

"It's nothing. I'm a navigator after all." Nami stated confidently.

"Woo-hoo! Witness the awesome skills of our navigator!" Usopp cheered boastfully.

Foxy growled in frustration. "Come on! I'm not through with them yet!" He stated to Hamburg as he jumped on top of the Diamond Dog.

"Hold it right there!" Foxy turned as he heard someone speak. To his surprise, there was Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. Applejack quickly shouted again, "There'll be no more interfering from you varmints."

"Oho. And you think you can stop me?" Foxy asked arrogantly.

"You bet!" Applejack stated determinedly.

Hamburg snickered. "Yeah, right."

"Fuehfehfehfeh! You asked for it!" Foxy said as he lifted up his paw up shaped. He pointed his hand straight at the group.

"Let's get him, girls!" Pinkie Pie shouted cheerfully before all three mares leaped into the action.

"Slow-Slow Beam!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" shouted all three mares as they came to a slow.

"Fuehfehfehfeh! Let's go!" Foxy said to Hamburg confidently. The dog snickered and laugh before taking off to their next destination.

* * *

"Keep trying!" Porche shouted as she pushed her team to go through the currents.

Unfortunately, it was met with the same result as before. The raft was turned around despite the effort Monda and Gilda gave. This time, the current made the Cutie Wagon a sharp turn surprising the griffon. Her rope broke against the coral and her force using to the pull the boat sent her falling into the water. As she surfaced, she could seem to get out of the current and began struggling.

"Help!" Gilda called out desperately.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy shouted as she dropped the rope and flew towards the drowning griffon.

"Where is she going?" Robin asked surprised.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she took after her friend. Once she reach her, she shouted, "What are you doing?"

"She needs our help." Fluttershy said pointing to Gilda.

Rainbow Dash tried to respond. "Yeah, but-"

"Someone… Help!" Gilda shouted continuing to flounder in the water.

"Darn it!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she could not ignore a plea for help. She and Fluttershy then flew off to help Gilda.

Gilda failed her arms out trying to grab something to get her out of the water. She couldn't exactly see, but she soon felt hooves grab her claws and lift her up. She coughed out water before she took a look to see her saviors believing them to be his crew. "Hey, thank guys. I was in a real-"

"You're welcome." Fluttershy replied happily.

"Huh?" Gilda said as she finally looked to see her saviors; Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. She was completely speechless. The two Pegasi then flew the griffon back onto the Cutie Wagon.

"Um, thanks?" Porche said surprised.

"Yeah, well, don't look into it too much." Rainbow Dash said quickly before leaving.

"Um… Please race carefully." Fluttershy advised softly before also leaving to rejoin their team.

Gilda didn't reply. She just watched stunned as her former friend and the pony she scared return to their team. She then watched as they went into action having reached the giant whirlpool. They seem to suddenly launch out from a sudden burst with all three Pegasi pulling or pushing their raft into the sky to jump over the whirlpool and the small cape. The then disappeared behind the cape, but it was obvious that they landed safely.

"Take it easy, Gilda." Capote said reassuring his crewmate. "I and Monda with catch to them."

"…Okay." Gilda said as she sat back. She was then comforted by the Dizzy Dog Duo providing her a blanket and some hot chocolate. "Thanks…"

"Alright! Capote! Monda! Let's catch up with those guys!" Porche shouted out determinedly.

"Right! Fusion!" Capote shouted before jumping into Monda's mouth. That's right, into the shark's mouth. For whatever reason, the teeth on the shark did not hurt the fishpony. He then shouted, "Twin Fish Engine!" With the combine swimming power of the two, they were able to swim through the strong currents with great speeds. They were catching up quickly.

The race continued for the Straw Hat team; however, there were some new obstacles. The ever-cunning Foxy began laying out his tricks. The first was a sign telling anyone who reads it to "turn right" for the Donut Race.

"Should we turn right?" Fluttershy asked to Nami concerned.

"No. It's just a stupid trick. Break through it!" Nami stated.

"Alight!" Rainbow Dash shouted excitedly before breaking the sign.

Nami then shouted to the kitsune nearby. "We're not gonna fall for your stupid tricks!"

This shocked Foxy that his trap didn't work, but he didn't give up. The next trick was an interesting act of an old lady (Foxy) seeking help. Even Hamburg was playing as her grandson. Fluttershy was nearly taken by this act.

"Fluttershy, no!" Rainbow Dash stated as she held her friend back. "That's totally that weird fox guy in a lame disguise."

This comment hit Foxy hard. He immediately forgot his act and became depressed. Hamburg just laughed at his captain's misfortune. The Straw Hat team continued to sail. But again, Foxy was shocked that his trap didn't work. And then, there was the goal post. Of course, anyone would believe this to be the finishing line.

"There's the finishing line! We're gonna win!" Usopp shouted cheerfully.

"Yahoo!" Rainbow Dash shouted in victory.

"Yay." Fluttershy said softly.

Rarity wasn't convinced though. "Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, keep pulling. This isn't the finishing line."

"It's not?" The two Pegasi said surprised.

As they sped pass the goal, Nami immediately broke the finishing line post. She shouted speaking to Foxy, "Didn't I tell you to stop it!"

As before, Foxy was shocked. However, the fake finishing line did work. On the other team. With the power of the Two Fish Engine, Team Foxy had been catching up with the Straw Hat team. Unfortunately, most of the team believed they had reached the goal. Gilda knew otherwise.

"You idiots! This is one of the Boss' traps." Gilda shouted out as she grabbed the rope and began pulling the Cutie Wagon. She then pointed out the team ahead of them saying, "See! They're still ahead of us!"

"Oh no!" Porche shouted. "Quick! Hurry up, guys!"

"Right!" shouted the pull team for the Cutie Wagon. They immediately took off pulling the raft with all their might to catch up.

"Look! There's the real goal!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she could see the real finishing line and the crowd.

"_Here come our racers!"_ announced Itomimizu. _"It appears that the Straw Hat team is in the lead with a wide margin! Will the Cutie Wagon be able to catch up in time?"_

As the crowd cheered, among them were Luffy, Sanji, and Chopper cheering as well. "Nami~! Robin~! Rarity~! Rainbow Dash~! Fluttershy~! Your nimble bodies are always so beautiful!" Sanji shouted adorningly.

"Oh, Sanji-kun. You charmer." Rarity said adoring the compliment.

"Go, Fluttershy! Go!" Chopper cheered out.

Hearing Chopper cheer for her, Fluttershy looked away blushing and smiling bashfully. This gave her a burst of energy that made the team go faster.

"Alright, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said eagerly as she pulled with all her might.

Luffy cheered out, "Yahoo! We're gonna win!"

"I don't think so." Trixie stated smiling knowingly.

"What?" Luffy asked confused. "But we're winning."

"Nope. Foxy is here which means you won't be able to win. Just watch." Trixie said smugly.

"Luffy!" Luffy turned around as he heard Twilight call out. He saw her, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie push through the crowd.

"Hey, Twilight, Where have you been? We're about to win!" Luffy said confidently.

"No, Luffy!" Twilight said urgently. "We need to stop Foxy! He's got Devil Fruit powers!"

"Huh?"

"Slow-Slow Beam!"

Everyone looked down the coast to see Foxy fire out a pinkish beam from his hands. The beam hit the Straw Hat team. Suddenly, the team slowed down to a crawl. It looked like the team was in slow-motion. Team Foxy then raced pass the group and crossed the finished line. The Straw Hats were completely stunned, but the Foxy pirates cheered in victory,

"_The winner is the Cutie Wagon!"_ Itomimizu announced excitedly. _"Round one of the Davy Back Fight, Donut Race, has ended! Our idol, Porche, and our tough girl, Gilda, have won! Now, Captain Foxy will pick a new crewmate from the Straw Hats! Who will he pick?"_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's note: I swear. If I had it my way, I would only have Foxy laughing throughout this whole arc. He's got my favorite laugh among any character in One Piece. Fuehfehfehfeh!**

**Anyway, were you all surprised? Didn't expect Trixie and Gilda to show up, did ya. I thought they really fit in well with the Foxy pirates, and I also thought "You know, though Trixie eventually shows up again, Gilda never does" So, I put them on the path of redemption. Not totally, but enough to be like how Buggy is to Luffy, a regretful ally. It'll be fun come time for the Magic Duel.**

**I also had fun mixing in more species. Foxy the kitsune. Capote the (first seen) fishpony. Itomimizu the gremlin. Even Sherry the "Eaaaaaaaaaaaarth Pooooooony". XD They are just a few to show. The next chapter is gonna be fun!**

**Until tomorrow!**


	10. Groggy Ring

**Author's note: Update number two! Did you all enjoy the new episode of MLP? "Castle Sweet Castle" was definitely a cool episode.**

**Anyway, this chapter was fun to write! Last one comes out tomorrow!**

**Read, Review, &amp; Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time on My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic…_

"_Who the hell are you?!" Luffy shouted angry._

"_I'm Foxy! And I hereby challenge you and your crew to a Davy Back Fight!" Foxy stated determinedly._

"_Trixie?!" Twilight said gasping in shock._

"_Gilda?!" Rainbow Dash said equally shocked._

"_Let's get our first game up! It's the obstacle course around the island, Donut Race!" announced Itomimizu._

"_Let's leave them in our dust, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said before speeding up._

"_Slow-Slow Beam!"_

"_The winner is the Cutie Wagon!" Itomimizu announced excitedly. "Round one of the Davy Back Fight, Donut Race, has ended! Team Foxy won!_ _Now, Captain Foxy will pick a new crewmate from the Straw Hats! Who will he pick?"_

* * *

**Luffy &amp; Twilight: **_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat! We are the one! Go ahead!_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

_The only rule that we obey is to run free _

**Mane Six plus Spike (chorus):** _We are best friends_

_Don't ever let a compass show you the way to go_

_Just pick the route that looks the most exciting!_

_Raise the flag and sail on full speed ahead _

**Straw Hat 7 (chorus): **_Go east, go west_

_It doesn't matter who or what's standing in our way,_

_We'll make it through__them everyday_

_You won't get anywhere if you're waiting for the sun to rise _

**All: **_I can't wait_

_So spread your wings and meet it in the sky, leave earth below_

_Just follow its light and get going, go!_

_So as we're Shining, Running, Forever!_

_When all the pieces of our dreams have merged_

_You'll feel a joy inside that you can't explain_

_And that's the treasure we must find!_

_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat._

_We are the one! Go ahead!_

* * *

"Davy Back Fight: Groggy Ring!"

The whole fair ground was in an uproar of cheering. The Foxy Pirates had pulled out a surprising victory over the Straw Hat pirates and their guests in the first event of the Davy Back Fight, the Donut Race. Though for the Foxy Pirates, it was hardly surprising. Despite the failures of his many tricks, Foxy's impressive power that seem to slow the Straw Hat team down to a crawl was all that was needed for his team to win. And now, as victors of the game, it was time for Foxy to pick his new crewmate from the Straw Hats.

But first an explanation.

"How did you slow us down? What kind of Devil Fruit was that?" Twilight shouted demanding an answer.

"Fuehfehfehfeh! It was easy, with my 'Slowmo Photons'." Foxy stated arrogantly.

"Slowmo Photon?" repeated nearly all the crew confused over the term.

"It's an atom that has yet to be discovered by scientist. Anything from life-forms to liquid and air hit by its radiation will dramatically lose their physical velocity."

"What? Does something like that exists?" Twilight said surprised.

"Wait? You understood that?" Rainbow Dash asked sounding confused.

Luffy shouted, "What kinda crap are you talking about, Split-head!"

The comment struck Foxy's ego deep. That kitsune fell to his hands and knees depressed. He mumbled weakly, "He…He called my 'Split-head'."

Porche immediately went to her captain's aide. "Poor Boss!"

"What kind of bullshit are you spouting?" Sanji asked not believing in what Foxy's statement. "Something like that ain't possible even with magic."

"Not possible!?" Foxy stated energetically as he recovered. "Haven't you learned by now that anything is possible on the great seas? Anyway, anything my beam hits will slow down. That is the power of the Slowmo Photon."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say so earlier?" Luffy said now understanding.

"That's what he said." Twilight stated.

"And after eating the Slow-Slow Fruit, I gained the power to emit these photons becoming a Slow-motion Kitsune! Behold! I shall now demonstrate! Hamburg!"

"Okay!" said the Diamond Dog as he pulled out a bazooka. He then fired the weapon at his captain.

The kitsune held out his hand forming a llama-like gesture with his fingers. A pinkish beam fired from his hand as he shouted, "Slow-Slow Beam!" As the beam hit the cannonball and Hamburg, they began to acting slower. Even while the cannonball flew through the air.

Everyone was amazed by the sight. Usopp shouted out, "Whoa! The cannonball stopped in mid-air?!"

"No, wait. Look!" Rarity said as she pointed to the cannon. "It's simply moving slowly."

"Fuehfehfehfeh! Anything hit by my beam will slow down dramatically." Foxy said as he walked up next to the cannonball. He gave the ammunition a pat as he further explained, "The effect lasts exactly 30 seconds before the object resumes its movement."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Twilight said completely fascinated by the new concept. "I wonder if these 'Slowmo Photons' are the key to spells like the age spell and time travel."

"Hey! Hasn't it been 30 seconds?" Pinkie Pie asked to Foxy.

Before Foxy could even answer, the cannonball exploded. The kitsune was burnt and sent flying back. His arrogance had made him lose track of time.

"Boss!" Porche shouted worried.

"Whoops." Pinkie Pie said before giggling.

Luckily, Foxy was a tough fox. Even after being injured, he recovered quickly if only to rub his victory back in the faces of his opponents. And in being the victor that meant it was time to pick a crewmate to join his crew. As Foxy took the stage, he had the perfect viewing of everyone. Who would he choose? The Straw Hat crew with their powerful Earth pony captain, a famous unicorn swordsman, a cute Pegasus navigator, a cowardly unicorn sniper, a tough Earth pony chef, a cuddly reindeer doctor, or a stoic archeologist. Of course, there was also the choose of choosing the seven guests of the Straw Hats; a magically talented unicorn, an energetic Earth pony, a speedy Pegasus, a cowgirl Earth pony, a fashionista unicorn, a shy Pegasus, and a baby dragon. But in the end, Foxy knew his choice.

"The first one that I will take is…" Foxy said smiling as he pointed his finger out towards the crew member. "The dragon, Spike!"

"What?!" Spike shouted surprised. Suddenly, two Foxy Pirates grabbed the little dragon and brought him up to the stage.

"No! Spike!" Twilight shouted as she tried to stop them from taking her friend and assistant.

"Oh no! Spikey-wikey!" Rarity cried out

"Spike!" Chopper cried out as well.

"Wait, Twilight…" Luffy said stopping his sister.

"Luffy! We can't let them take him!" Twilight said nearly in tears.

"This is great!" Foxy yelled out excited. "We've never had a dragon in the crew. Once this little fella grows up, we'll really be a force to reckon with!"

"And he's so cute!" Porche stated as she hugged the little dragon with affection.

"Those jerks." Rainbow Dash stated angrily.

"That's low." Applejack stated equally as angry.

"What are we going to do guys?" Pinkie Pie asked worriedly.

"We're sorry, Spike. I'm sorry we lost." Usopp shouted feeling awful.

"Now, Spike the dragon…" Foxy spoke loudly. "You are now one of us! You must swear your loyalty to me!"

"No!" Spike cried out.

"Put on the mask!" Foxy said completely disregarding the baby dragon's statement. Immedaitely, Porche placed the mask on the dragon.

"Hey! I'm not a pirate! I'm not joining any other crew other than Big Bro Luffy's crew!" Spike shouted in defiance

"Fuehfehfehfeh! That doesn't matter. You knew the risk when you decided to set sail with pirates. Now accept your fate!" Foxy stated.

Spike looked out at the crowd scared and masked. Despite his own feelings, every single member of the Foxy pirates looked excited to have him join their crew. The poor baby dragon couldn't accept this. He cried out, "I don't want this! I only wanted to join all my friends on an adventure! I don't want to join these guys!"

"Shut up, Spike! You're acting disgraceful!" Zoro shouted out for everyone to hear. He had been sitting and drinking since halfway through the Donut Race, but now stopped. He finally spoke as he heard the cries of the little dragon.

The Mane Six were completely shocked by their friend's harsh comment. Twilight was especially angry.

"Zoro!" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper shouted at the swordspony angrily.

Setting the bottle down, Zoro stood up. He continued speaking, "It was your choice to come sail with us on the sea. All of you choose this. It was all your choice alone. Don't blame it on us. We all accepted this challenge. Rainbow Dash and the others tried their best. But in this pirate world, tears won't get you anything."

"Zoro?!" Nami shouted feeling that his words were insulting their friend.

"So, just sit tight…" Zoro said as he looked back at Spike. His expression was serious as he stated, "And watch the game."

"How can you say that?" Twilight shouted angrily.

"He's just a baby dragon. You'll make him feel terrible." Fluttershy stated mad.

"Wait, guys!" Spike shouted from his seat on stage. While originally awful about being taken from his friends and then by Zoro's harsh words, but he soon understood what the swordspony meant. He rubbed the tears away and sat back down on the chair impressing the crowd. He then shouted, "I'm fine, guys! Do your best! They can boil me or whatever. I'll be tough."

The Foxy Pirates were quickly impressed by Zoro's speech. They soon began cheering for the swordspony. Zoro had left a mark on the Foxy Pirates, and now they wanted him next.

"Spike…" Twilight said still worried for her friend.

"Don't worry, Spike!" Luffy shouted determinedly. "We'll win you back!"

"You can count on it." Applejack stated stamping her hoof determinedly.

"There are two more matches left. We're not going to lose anymore." Sanji stated determinedly as he smoked his cigarette.

* * *

"Trixie! Set up the ring!"

With the conversion now done, the Davy Back Fight continued into its second game. Since Spike was supposed to be in the next game, the Straw Hat team for this game was down one. And of course, there were no substitutions. For the next game, it was a sports competition called Groggy Ring. It was a unique game in which the opposing team's ball, seated upon a player's head, must land into a goal on their side. Trixie, using her magic, set up a square playing field with two buoys on both sides of the ring and an empty circle on both sides. All together, the two crews sat around the sidelines to watch. There was also a rule of 'no weapons' in this game, so Zoro gave his swords to Rainbow Dash for safe keeping.

"Good luck, Zoro." Rainbow Dash said pumping her hoof (fist).

Zoro smirked back at the Pegasus. "It'll be over quickly."

As Zoro left to join the team, someone else joined by Rainbow Dash's side. "Hey, Rainbow." Gilda said as she joined alongside with the Straw Hats' group.

Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy who sat next to her, looked over surprised to see the griffon next to them. The cyan Pegasus replied with a frown, "What do you want? Want rub your victory our faces?"

"No. I just wanted to say…" Gilda said before blushing embarrassed. "Thanks…for saving me. Both of you. I know you didn't have to. But it was…kinda cool that you did."

"Oh! But I did! I would never want someone to get hurt." Fluttershy said happily.

"And…sorry for roaring at you…both times." Gilda said even more embarrassed.

"I forgive you, Gilda." Fluttershy said with a smile. She then looked at Rainbow Dash, who was still acting stubborn, and gave her a nudge.

Rainbow Dash huffed mad, but relented to her friend's wishes. "Yeah, whatever. Like I said, don't look too much into it."

Gilda expected as much, and for what she got she could live with. She remained seating next to the Pegasus as she waited to watch the next game.

Meanwhile, the crew was cheering for their team. "Zoro! Sanji! Go kick their ass!" Luffy and Usopp cheered out excited.

"Do your best, Chopper." Fluttershy said encouragingly.

"Win Spike back, girls!" Twilight shouted.

"We're counting on you to get Spikey-wikey back." Rarity said giving her support as well.

"They can do this." Nami stated semi-confidently. "Even without Spike, we still have a bigger team then them."

"But I wonder why?" Robin asked out concerned.

"Fuehfehfehfeh! Three will do us just fine. Our team is unbeatable in the ring." Foxy said confidently as he and Porche joined next to Gilda and the Straw Hat team.

"Huh? Did you say something, Split-head?" Luffy asked having clearly hear the kitsune.

Hearing his nickname again, Foxy fell to his hands and knees depressed. "He said it again…"

"Oh, Boss!" Porche immediately came to support her captain. She shouted at Luffy, "You are low, Straw Hat! You're immoral!"

"Buck up, Boss. Just start gloating already." Gilda said to her captain.

"Ah! Thank you, Gilda!" Foxy said becoming eager. "As I was about to say, my team won't even need any support to win. I'll just watch and enjoy the show."

"What? You can interfere in this game too?!" Twilight said surprised.

Trixie soon stepped forward. She seemed a little tired, but she stood strong. She spoke, "F-Fool. Any game…you can interfere. But it all depends on the teams. Some will want to win regardless and others want a clean win. It's all just personal standards."

"Ah, Trixie." Foxy said contently. "Good work on the ring."

"Thanks…" Trixie said before collapsing on the ground exhausted.

"And Gilda, good job on the race. I hope you're alright."

"I'm good, Boss." Gilda said coolly.

From an outsider's prespective, the Straw Hat team looked to have this game in the bag. For this game, the members going in were Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. Between the team, they decided to put the ball on Pinkie Pie.

"I don't care who these fellas think they are, they'll won't be able to lay a hoof or paw on Pinkie Pie." Applejack stated confidently.

"Yippee! I've always wanted to be the ball!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully.

"Don't worry, ladies. I'll make sure that they won't be able to lay a single hoof on either of you." Sanji promised with conviction.

"Don't worry over me, Sanji. Just keep the other team from getting our ball." Applejack replied still confident.

Hearing Fluttershy cheer for him, Chopper became pumped up. He transformed into his Heavy Point form and raised his arms up energized. "Rawr! Hang on, Spike! We'll get you back!"

Soon, music began playing as the Foxy team of only three was ready to appear. Suddenly, the lower jaw of the fox figurehead on Foxy's ship began lowering. Standing on the lower jaw stood three figures one bigger than the last. The Foxy crowd cheered out excited. On the sidelines, most of the group was stunned by their team's opponents. On the field, Zoro and Sanji remained calm despite seeing their opponents. Applejack looked nervous seeing the team, Chopper was completely freaked out, and Pinkie Pie looked at their opponents amazed.

"_Here they are!" _announced Itomimizu excitedly._ "In the front is the four-paw-driven dasher, Hamburg! Behind him is Pickles, the Tackle Ogre! And standing at the rear is the half-fishpony, half-sleipnir, Big Pan, the Wotan! They are the Groggy Monsters. They are literally the monsters of the ring."_

Hamburg stood first in front of the group. Of course, they already knew him. Behind him was the ogre, Pickles. He was a big, roundish, green, monkey looking monster wearing a black Foxy mask, long black gloves, and aquamarine pants. On his shoulders with big metal pans. Behind him was the Wotan, Big Pan. He looked very much like a huge fishpony, but had a unique feature; he had extra set of legs set behind where the legs are normally located. He had a light tan coat with splotches of brown across his back. He had an orange mane that grew down his back, and an orange beard. He wore a yellow Foxy mask and yellow gloves on both of this front legs. They were literally monsters.

"Half-sleipnir?" Twilight asked surprised. "I thought sleipnirs were just a myth."

"Well, he's smaller than a pureblood sleipnirs, but yes. They do exist." Robin explained to her student.

"_And going against our undefeated Groggy Monsters are the two that eliminated our interference group, the violent chef Sanji and the cowgirl Applejack! There is also the pirate hunter with a bounty of 60 million, Roronoa Zoro! The ball is a spunky mare named Pinkie Pie, and assisting them all is the doctor, Tony Tony Chopper!"_

"Whoa nelly." Applejack said now worried seeing the Wotan.

"Ah! That big guy has the ball!" Chopper screamed out completely afraid. Two of the opponents were more than twice his size.

Zoro smirked eagerly. "No problem."

"No wonder they didn't bother with adding two more." Sanji commented coolly. Much like Zoro, he was not intimidated by the much bigger creatures before them.

"This is gonna be fun!" Pinkie Pie said optimistically.

Pickles looked at his opponents sizing them up. He then gave out a chuckle. "Since the captain specifically appointed us to this game, I thought our opponent would be tougher than this. Right, Big Pan?"

The large Wotan raised up his hooves with only one of them reaching his ear. He spoke out confused, "Huh?"

Hamburg immediately began snicker. "He can't hear you."

A referee Earth pony then stepped forward. He called out to both teams, "Will the captains of both sides come here to decide who will start."

"I'll go." Both Zoro and Sanji said at the same time. In hearing each other speak, they both glared at each other angrily.

"I'll go." Applejack stated taking charge and stepping forward.

Sanji was instantly okay with this. "No problem, Applejack my sweet~!"

Applejack remained serious despite blushing as she met Hamburg in the middle with the referee. The pony then pulled out a coin and called 'heads or tails'. The coin landed on tails, which Hamburg had called. He then decided on whether to ball first or choose the ring. He picked the offensive 'ball first'.

Itomimizu announced, _"Our Groggy Monsters chose to ball first! The ball of Team Straw Hat will now go the center of the opponent's side. Remember, the ball seal marks the two balls in the game! If you hit the opponent's ball into the enemy life buoy, you win!"_

"You gonna be okay, Pinkie?" Applejack asked concerned.

"Yep!" Pinkie said cheerfully as she hopped over to the circle on the Groggy Monsters' side. Once in the circle, she looked up at her opponents surprisingly unafraid of them.

Pickles the ogre chuckled with a determined grin. "Hey, Big Pan. Let's finish this lightning fast."

Big Pan had his mouth agape. He looked completely confused. "Huh?"

Hamburg snickered and laughed. "He didn't hear again!"

Soon, all the Groggy Monsters began laughing. Pinkie Pie, who would never turn down a good laugh, began laughing as well. Despite watching on, the crowd soon began laughing as well. Foxy and Porche laughed, though more arrogantly. Even among the Straw Hats, Luffy and Usopp began laughing. Rainbow Dash tried hard not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. Gilda couldn't help but smile still sitting next to her former friend. Fluttershy just giggled being a gentler soul. Despite being on Foxy's crew, Spike couldn't help but laugh as well. On the field, Chopper couldn't help but laugh too. Sanji and Applejack were trying hard not to laugh. Zoro just looked around confused. How infectious laughter is.

Finally, Itomimizu soon began announcing. _"What infectious laughter! But now it's time to get started! The game has no time limit, and only one point wins the game! Will the Straw Hats be able to win back the dragon lost in the first round? Or will the Straw Hats keep losing members? This intense Groggy Ring will start soon!"_

"So, all we have to do is throw the big guy into the other ring." Zoro said eagerly.

"Are you kiddin' me? That fella's huge and got whole another set of legs on him! How are we gonna get him into that tiny goal?" Applejack said concerned.

"Just leave it to me." Sanji said to Applejack. "Just hang back with Chopper while I and the idiot take care of these guys."

"Who are you calling an idiot, you dumbass cook?!" Zoro shouted angered by Sanji's insult.

"Lost Swordsman!"

"Ero-cook!"

"You wanna fight?!" shouted both fighters together. Surprisingly, even without his swords, Zoro was able to both fight and block against Sanji.

Applejack sighed as the stallions were completely preoccupied. She then turned to Chopper saying, "Chopper, do you think you can help me in the charge."

"Y-Yeah." Chopper said a bit scared. He then transformed into his Walk Point form.

"_Contestants ready?"_ Itomimizu announced. _"Then, begin!"_

Immediately, Pickles shot forward. He had his metal-plated shoulder aimed right at Pinkie Pie. "Sling Tackle!"

Pinkie Pie just smiled despite seeing a massive monster come hurdling at her. Before too long, the pink mare suddenly jumped up high over the ogre. "Pardon me." She said playfully polite as she landed and then jumped off the ogre. As she flew in mid-air, she suddenly felt her nose itch. "Uh-oh. Itchy nose." She said as she looked to see Big Pan swing around preparing to use his tail to hit her. She then pulled out an umbrella from nowhere and used it to float. Big Pan's attack then completely missed her.

"This is fun!" Pinkie Pie shouted happily as she began floating down.

"We're coming Pinkie! Let's go, Chopper!" Applejack shouted urgently as she charged forward.

"R-Right!" Chopper said nervous as he followed behind Applejack.

Sanji finally stopped arguing with Zoro as he heard Applejack shout. "Hey, wait!"

Applejack and Chopper rushed into the opponent's side of the ring. The both were heading straight towards Hamburg and Pickles respectively. They both ran up to their targets. Applejack immediately turned around to kick Hamburg apple-bucking style. At the same time, Chopper was going charge attack Pickles with his horns.

Hamburg smiled and Pickles smirked devious. Hamburg grabbed Applejack's legs as she was about to kicked out. Pickles charged at Chopper while in mid-air. Hamburg began spinning with Applejack in paw before finally letting go back towards the other side. Pickles then tackled Chopper back over to the other side as well.

Chopper quickly transformed in mid-fall to Heavy Point and landed next to Zoro. "Ow…Ow."

"I got you!" Sanji shouted as he jumped up and caught Applejack bridal-style. He landed back on the ground on his hind legs standing perfectly.

"Um…thanks." Applejack said blushing as she slipped out of Sanji's hold.

"You guys stand back. I'll handle this." Zoro said as he stepped forward.

"Like hell you will." Sanji said as he stepped forward as well. He let his cigarette drop to the ground and then stomped down on it. "You think I'll let you take all the glory and impress the ladies. Fat chance."

"Whatever." Zoro said annoyed.

"Woo-hoo!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she soon landed back on her team's line.

"Get back here, Pinkie! Those fellas are dangerous!" Applejack shouted worried.

"Okie-dokey!" Pinkie Pie said happily as she bounced over to her friends.

"Get her!" Hamburg shouted as he and Pickles charged after the pink mare.

Immediately, Zoro and Sanji, running on his hind legs no less, shot forward at the two charging monsters. Hamburg and Pickles obvious saw their opponents heading at them. Both of them ready were ready to attack. Of course, Zoro and Sanji expected this.

"Spinning Tackle!" Pickles shouted as she began spinning heading straight at Zoro. The swordspony tried to stop, but he still ran into the attack.

Sanji meet Hamburg in battle. He tried to send a kick at the Diamond Dog, but like before Hamburg caught the pony's kick. Sanji was shocked, and even more so as Hamburg jumped up carrying him with him.

"Get out…" Zoro grunted as he was repeatedly hit by the spinning tackle. He then grabbed the ogre's small legs stopping him in his tracks.

"What are you doing?!" Pickles asked surprised.

Zoro then picked the large monster up and began spinning him around. Before long, he soon let the ogre fly towards their goal. He shouted, "Of my way!"

The crowd gasped, including Foxy and his group, in amazement at the impressive feat of strength displayed by the pony. And a unicorn no less. Twilight and her friends were also completely stunned by the feat as well.

While flying in mid-air, Sanji grunted hearing Zoro's shout. "Damn that Moss-head." He said mad. He flipped his upper body up to grab Hamburg's arms. He then moved his body around and kicked Hamburg straight towards the flying Pickles. He shouted, "He stole my moment! But I won't lose to him!"

Both monsters collided in mid-air. They both were knocked unconscious, and fell onto the field. Now, the Foxy Pirate crowd wasn't just stunned by Zoro's strength, they were shocked that he and Sanji were able knock-out two monsters. Of course, Luffy and his crew cheered for team.

"So cool!" Chopper shouted in awe still in Heavy Point.

"Whoa…" Applejack said having watched them. Suddenly, she and Chopper began bouncing unintentionally. "What the hay?"

"Huh?" Zoro and Sanji said confused feeling the same rumbling.

"Um, guys." Pinkie Pie spoke out as she hopped and dodged Big Pan as he attempted to crush her under spiked boots. This was doubly worrying as he four sets of spiked boots, one for each leg. Despite being in serious danger, Pinkie Pie didn't seem worried. Just concerned. "This guy is using a weapon, right? Shouldn't that disqualify him?"

"Hey, yeah! Referee! They're cheating!" Applejack shouted towards the referee.

However, she found that the referee wasn't looking. Despite clearly standing in front of the crowd on the sideline, he was not looking on the field. He was even whistling nonchalantly.

Noticing the referee's act, Rainbow Dash soon spoke up. "Hey, Ref! What's the big deal? Keep your eye on the game!"

"Fuehfehfehfeh!" Foxy laughed arrogantly. "The referee can't see 'everything'."

Sanji quickly acted. He kicked the referee shouting, "You shitty referee!"

The whole crowd was shocked by the player's sudden act of violence. Even Luffy and Usopp were shocked by Sanji's outburst. Once he recovered, the referee gave Sanji yellow card. One more card and he would be kicked out of the ring. While the Straw Hats kept Sanji's rage in check, Big Pan was still on the offensive. Now, swinging a large ax. Everyone on the Straw Hat team was running away from the Wotan. Though, Pinkie Pie was still rather cheerful about the situation. Sanji tried to point this out, but again the referee wasn't looking. This only made Sanji even angrier. Luffy suggested he beat up the referee. Luckily, Twilight and Usopp stopped him in fear he would give them another card. With support from Rarity, Sanji soon got back into the game only to join his team in the same situation. Even Big Pan switched back his stomping technique.

"Dammit! If I knew they were going to use weapons, I would've kept mine!" Zoro grunted with displeasure.

"What are we gonna do, guys?!" Chopper screamed out afraid.

"I'll take him down!" Sanji as he stopped, turned around, and charged at the Wotan.

Zoro did the same. "I can take him alone!"

"Work together, fellas!" Applejack shouted irritated.

Zoro and Sanji charged at Big Pan. Suddenly, the Wotan began falling on his own. This shocked both stallions. They both jumped as the small giant crashed down underneath them. He chuckled saying, "Loach Scooping Slide!"

When Zoro and Sanji landed on top of Big Pan they began slipping on the giant's slippery skin. Zoro shouted confused, "What the hell?!"

"Loach Racing Circus!" Big Pan shouted giddily as he bent back connecting the back of this arms to the back of his legs. The connected to make one continuous loop in which both Zoro and Sanji were stuck in.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" shouted both stallions as the slid and spun.

"Oh no! Sanji and Zoro are trapped in that monster's trap." Applejack shouted as she stopped worried for their teammates.

Chopper stopped as well. He asked out, "What are we gonna do, Pinkie?" Chopper waited for a reply from the pink mare. When none came, Chopper looked back confused. "Pinkie?"

"Wee! Wee! Wee! Wee! Wee! Wee! Wee! Wee!" Applejack and Chopper looked back at Big Ban. Now, along with Zoro and Sanji, they saw Pinkie Pie spinning with her friends and completely enjoying it.

"Don't just join in!" Applejack and Chopper shouted.

While the whole team was distracted, none of them noticed that Hamburg and Pickles had regained consciousness. Not only that, but they also gone and brought in weapons of their own. Hamburg had iron knuckles and some sort of 'iron elbow', and Pickles had replaced his iron shoulder pads for ones with spikes. Despite something so obvious, like before with Big Pan the referee was not watching.

"Hey, captain." Pickles said smiling deviously. "These guys are really pissing me off."

Hamburg only replied with some snickering.

Seeing his comrades' gear up, Big Pan quickly understood what was about to happen. He too began snickering being very eager to start. "Alright…" The Wotan said before disconnecting the continuous loop. His arms then lead the three off his back flying into the air. "Loach Roller Coaster!"

"What's he up to?" Applejack asked confused.

"Applejack! Look!" Chopper shouted as he pointed out Hamburg and Pickles moving to attack.

"For goodness' sake. Don't these fellers know when to quit?" Applejack stated angry before charging at the two.

"Wait! Applejack!" Chopper shouted quickly transforming into his Walk Point as he chased after her.

Hamburg jumped over Pickles as the two began their attack. Pickles then used his 'Spinning Tackle' attack to launch Hamburg into the air towards the flying opponents. His target was Sanji. "Hamburger Hammer!" Hamburg shouted as he smashed his iron knuckles into Sanji sending him crashing down.

"Sanji!" shouted Rarity from the sidelines worried.

Unfortunately, Hamburg's attack was still not done. As he positioned his elbow Big Pan had jumped into the air ready to spike his team captain at the stallion. Once Hamburg was ready, Big Pan slammed the Diamond Dog downward. "Punk Attack!"

"Sanji!" Rarity and Usopp shouted in fear.

As the smoke cleared, Hamburg saw that he did not have the stallion underneath him. He looked around wondering where his target had gone.

"I got ya, Slick." Applejack said as she had Sanji's tail in her mouth smirking.

Though bleeding from being slammed into the ground, Sanji was recovering quickly. Once he was up, he immediately thanked the mare. "Thank you, Applejack. That was a close call."

"It's not over yet." Applejack stated as she looked over at the other two Groggy Monsters.

With Hamburg's combo having partially failed, Pickles and Big Pan moved into another combo. Pickles cartwheeled up onto Big Pan and intentionally landed in the Wotan's mouth. Big Pan then aimed Pickles towards Zoro, who was still recovering. He then shot Pickles at the stallion. "Ogre Cannon!"

"Ugh." Zoro said nauseated and dizzy. "I feel like I'm gonna barf…" He was completely unaware that Pickles was hurdling straight at him with his spiked shoulders aimed at him.

"Zoro! Move!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Rumble!" Chopper said as he crunched down on a yellow candy. Still in Walk Point, Chopper jumped in front of Zoro. "Guard Point!" Chopper shouted before transforming into a big, brown puff ball.

"Chopper?!" Zoro said surprised.

"So fluffy~!" shouted Pinkie Pie and Porche as they adored Chopper's new form. Though she wasn't vocal, Fluttershy too was in awe over how cute her friend was now.

"Whoa! He transformed into something else!" Rainbow Dash said amazed.

"Sling Tackle!" Pickle shouted as he collided with Chopper.

Chopper was bounced back like a ball. "Waaah!" He screamed out surprised.

"Chopper!" shouted Fluttershy from the sidelines worried.

Hamburg dashed across the field waiting for the 'Chopper Ball' to reach him. "Size Attack!" Hamburg shouted before he jumped up into the air. He then hit Chopper back. "Small!"

Pickles maneuvered his shoulder so Chopper would collide with it. Chopper did, and then was sent flying upwards. Pickles smirked replying, "Medium!"

Chopper spun up into the air making the poor reindeer dizzy. He could not see the Wotan jump up into the air after him. Big Pan then spiked the reindeer down at the team. "Large!" The giant pony said finishing their attack combo.

"Guys!" Twilight shouted worried.

As the dust settled, everyone soon saw the Straw Hat team. All of them were, for the most part, completely unharmed. Even Chopper, who took the full blunt of all the attacks, was only ruffed up thanks to his Guard Point's great defense. The crowd was completely shocked that the Groggy Monsters' attack had done little to knock out the Straw Hat team. On the other hand, the Straw Hats and everyone were cheering loudly for their team.

"That was a close one." Pinkie Pie said as she walked over to Chopper. She then began hugging the fluff. "All thanks to our fluffy pal."

Immediately, Chopper transformed back to Brain Point. He walked out of the crater looking very dizzy. "Y-Yeah. But I don't want to do that again…"

"You won't have to, Chopper." Zoro said serious. "We're going on the offensive."

"Really?" Applejack said surprised.

"Finally, something smart comes out of that moss head of yours." Sanji said being both mocking and serious standing on his hind legs. He then took out a cigarette it lit it. As he took a breath from his cigarette, Sanji spoke, "But could you give me some time. I want to teach Applejack something."

"What?" Applejack said surprised.

"Sure." Zoro said as he walked forward towards the Groggy Monsters. "Chopper, Pinkie, do you think you can help."

"I'll do my best! For Spike!" Chopper said determinedly as he transformed into Heavy Point to show his power.

"I love to help!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully as she hopped along with Zoro and Chopper to handle the Groggy Monsters.

"What are you going on? What are you going to teach me?" Applejack asked concerned.

"You've got amazing kicking power, Apple-chan, but you don't have the technique to use it for a fight." Sanji stated.

"Well, this is certainly no bar fight." Applejack stated. "But what are you gonna teach me? I know how to fight."

"But now," Sanji said as he walked up to Applejack. He grabbed the mare's shoulders gently and pushed her upper body up until she was standing upright like Sanji. "You're going to learn to fight on two legs."

"Oh…" Applejack said blushing.

Meanwhile, Zoro, Chopper, and Pinkie Pie soon got started. Since Pinkie Pie was the team's ball, it certainly made it easy to get the Groggy Monsters attention. Even more so since she was pretty much untouchable, especially with support from Zoro and Chopper. Forgoing their previous weapons, the Groggy Monsters came at the group with physical force. The tried smashing, catching, grabbing, sideswiping, crushing, diving, and even asking politely. But the Straw Hat team did their job of keeping attention off Sanji and Applejack. However, distractions can only last so long.

"That's it! I'm tired of this horsing around!" Foxy shouted having become frustrated by the antics of the players. He soon shouted to his players, "Hey! Listen up, you three!" All the Groggy Monsters stopped as they heard their captain speak. The all turned forgetting the chase as they listened to the kitsune's order. "Give me a monster burger! On the double!"

Immediately, every Foxy pirate member, minus Spike for being new, gasped in shock. Even Gilda and Trixie were speechless. The Straw Hats and the Mane Six looked at the crowd confused. "Eh. What's going on? Are we ordering lunch?" Luffy asked confused.

"You don't understand, dude." Gilda said showing legit shock and even some fear. "When the captain orders a 'Monster Burger' death for a team in inevitable."

"Death?!" Twilight and her group gasped in shock.

Hearing their captain's order, the Groggy Monsters soon got to work. Somehow, each monster pulled out a different pair of weapons from their pants. Hamburg pulled out to large, iron clubs. Pickles pulled out two sabers. And Big Pan pulled out two large, metal pans. Only Oda knows how they were able to hide them. And as they brandished their weapons they even began to cheer a rather unique chant.

"Grind 'em up like a burger patty…" sang out Hamburg as she began beating the ground with his clubs.

Pickles chuckled as he twirled his sabers. "And slice 'em good like fresh pickles…"

Even the Foxy crowd sang out. "And who are the guests!?"

"Green Lettuce…" In reference to Zoro. The swordspony wasn't amused with the crowd's chant.

"Yellow cheese…" In reference to Sanji. The chef remained calm as he blew smoke.

"Brown hay..." In reference to Chopper. The poor reindeer was a little intimidated by the chant.

"Orange sauce..." In reference to Applejack. The Earth pony wasn't paying much attention as she tried keeping her balance upright.

"And pink onions!" In reference to Pinkie Pie. The pink mare was overly enjoying the song.

It was now Big Pan's turn. He laughed as he sang out. "Use the big pans and squish'em in between and you get..."

"…a Monster Burger~!" screamed out nearly every Foxy pirate member with cheer. The three Groggy Monsters lined up behind each other in pose. Hamburg slammed his clubs on the ground. Pickles spun around with his sabers out like some kind of spinning top of doom. And Big Pan bashed his big pans together.

"Hey! This is totally against the rules!" Twilight shouted at the referee.

Again, the referee wasn't looking. He was instead doing stretches. This got Luffy angry as he prepared to punch the pony. "You stupid faker!"

"Don't Luffy!" Nami shouted while she and Usopp kept Luffy back from attacking.

"I hope she's ready." Zoro asked serious.

Sanji smirked. "She'll do just fine."

Applejack blushed hearing how confident her mentor was despite having only a few minutes of training. She smiled confidently as she continued to stand upright. She looked ready. "Bring'em on!"

"Good! 'Cause here they come!" Pinkie Pie shouted excitedly.

All three Groggy Monsters charged at the group in a line one behind the other. Each one wielding their weapons threateningly. In front was Hamburg, and he was aiming for Pinkie Pie, but Sanji quickly stepped in between. Hamburg laughed out in glee not caring who the target would be, "Time to turn to you into mush!"

"Allow me to go first." Sanji said politely towards the mares. He then turned back to the Diamond Dog. "Tch. For third-rate material like you…" He then began to do flip towards Hamburg quickly. It was too quick. "Troisième Hachée" Sanji shouted as he attacked Hamburg's face with a flurry of kicks. Hamburg was completely defenseless against the attack. However, Sanji was far from done. He landed on his front hooves and then shot back up using both back hooves to hit Hamburg's chin. "Bouquetière Shot!"

Hamburg was sent flying back over Pickles. The ogre stopped spinning and watched Hamburg fly towards Big Pan and his clanging of pans. He shouted out, "Hey! Big Pan, stop! You'll crush the captain!"

Unfortunately, Big Pan did not fully hear Pickles shout. He looked to be completely enjoying his banging and clanging. So his only response was, "Huh?" He didn't even notice when Hamburg fell into his pans or when he flattened him thin.

Pickles immediately became angry and began spinning again. "I'll avenge you, Hamburg!" He shouted as he aimed for Sanji.

Luckily, Zoro shot out in front of Sanji. Even without his swords, he was a swordspony in truest spirit. He was able to stop Pickles charge as he ducked under his blades. He stated to the ogre, "Don't forget. This is a team match."

"Damn you!" Pickles shouted as he moved his blades to strike Zoro below.

"Sword-less style…"

"I'll slice you into pieces!"

"Dragon Twister!" Using his very spirit, Zoro was able to perform his whirlwind-like attack. It sent Pickles flying back as well as slicing him as if Zoro really did have his swords on him. It even kept him spinning too. He sent the spinning and slicing ogre straight to Big Pan. The Wotan screamed out in pain. Pickles tried to stop his attack though the damage was already done by the time he could.

"Get him, Chopper!" Zoro shouted.

Chopper dashed behind Big Pan in Walk Point. He soon stood right behind the Wotan as he began falling back. "Only a few more seconds left." Chopper said referring to the effect of the Rumble Ball. "Jump Point!" The reindeer transformed into his jumping form. He launched himself at Big Pan's back. "Arm Point!" Again, Chopper transformed in this strengthening form. He then prepared his attack and launched it. "Cloven Roseo." The attack landed and sent Big Pan back up now standing in a half-conscious state. After that moment, Chopper was forcefully transformed back into Brain Point form.

"Go, Applejack!" Zoro shouted.

"Yee-haw!" Applejack shouted determinedly as ran towards Big Pan on all fours.

Quickly, Pickles soon stepped between Applejack and Big Pan. He held his sabers shouting determinedly, "I won't let you pass!"

"Hey~, Pickles!" The ogre looked to his side and saw the Straw Hat's ball, Pinkie Pie, next to him with a small, colorful cannon aimed at him. In her hoof was the string to fire the cannon.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Weapons aren't allowed! Referee!" Pickles shouted towards the somewhat distracted referee.

Pinkie Pie laughed. "Oh, this isn't a weapon." She then pulled the string. The cannon shot forth confetti, streamers, and balloons at Pickles. "It's my patented party cannon!"

Pickles was caught completely off guard. The surprise party materials made the large ogre fall back and allowing Applejack to pass.

"Good job, Pinkie!" Applejack said as she charged at Big Pan.

"Hey!" shouted the referee. "No weapons allowed! That'll be a…"

"I don't think so." Twilight said as she interjected the referee's calling. "A 'weapon' is defined as a thing designed or used for inflicting bodily harm or physical damage. That is a 'Party Cannon', and it does anything but hurt anyone. Do you really think he's hurt from that?"

"Well…" the referee said as he couldn't fault Twilight's logic. However, as a Foxy pirate, he could easily find a way around it. "However, it looks like a weapon, so you'll receive a red card…" As he was about to pull out a card, he found that he didn't have any of his cards. "What?! Where are my cards?!"

Nami snickered as she held up the two cards, yellow and red. She then stuck her tongue out cheekily at the referee. "Looking for these?"

"Oh, Nami. You're so bad." Rarity stated cattily approving of the mare's tactic.

Foxy was shocked as his crew's tactics had been turned against him. However, Gilda couldn't help but laugh with Rainbow Dash at the turn of events.

In the ring, this game was about to be over. As Applejack raced towards Big Pan, Sanji was there to provide a crucial lift. Standing on his two hind legs, Sanji lifted on his legs up. He smiled asking, "May I provide the mare a lift?"

Applejack smirked. "Well, aren't you sweet?" Applejack then hoped onto the stallion's leg.

Sanji smiled. He then swung his leg shooting Applejack towards the top of the Wotan. "Armée de L'Air Shot!"

Applejack flew through the air. She was completely focused on her target. _'Alright, Applejack, remember what Sanji-kun told you.'_ She thought to herself before went into a tucked flip. Just as Big Pan came too, it was already too late for him. Once she reached his head, she shot her hind leg forward to attack. "Apple Crumble!" She shouted as her kick connected with Big Pan's chin.

Sanji smiled giddily as he gave the mare a figurative thumb up. "She used the name. Good."

"Is that all you taught her?!" Zoro shouted angrily.

Everyone watched on amazed as Applejack's attack began pushing the large Wotan back. The Foxy pirates were completely stunned. Foxy was entirely stunned. The Straw Hats and Twilight's group cheered out in victory. Everyone could see it. Applejack's kicked completely knocked out Big Pan as well as pushed the Wotan backwards towards the Foxy team's goal. Soon, the Wotan crashed to the ground and his head and ball landed entirely in the goal.

Applejack then landed safely on the ground landing on two legs before returning to four. He hat was off just slightly, but she quickly fixed it. "And that's that." She stated confidently.

"_Goal! Goal! Goal!"_ Itomimizu announced excitedly.

"Yes! We're getting Spike back!" Twilight shouted happily before hugging Luffy out of joy.

"Thank you, guys~!" Spike shouted out overjoyed as well. Suddenly, a pair of pony arms wrapped around Spike caressing him affectionately.

"No!" Porche shouted sadly. "You can't take my Spikey!"

"Excuse me, but he's our Spikey-wikey." Rarity stated glaring at the Earth pony hogging the baby dragon.

"Excuse me, sir." Nami said speaking to the referee. She handed him back a whistle. "Hurry, blow the whistle."

"Y-Yeah." The referee said stunned as he took the whistle from the Pegasus. He then blew the whistle.

"_The whistle has been blown. They game is over! The Straw Hats win the second game of the Davy Back Fight!"_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author'r note: Yeah! New terms and species! You never hear much of sleipnirs. Well, maybe because it's just one 'Sleipnir'. He is Odin's horse in Norse mythology. It's pretty vague (to me) about its size, but it's a god horse so its to be big and gets to be the pony representation of Giants. I've actually seen a few MLP 'sleipnir' pics and they're cool. Though, we have yet to see a pure-blood one, which we will. I also thought it would be cool to throw in an ogre because Pickles kind looks like one (without a Scottish accent).**

**Until tomorrow!**


	11. Tag-Team Battle

**Author's Note: This is it! The last update for a while! Who will win the Davy Back Fight, the Straw Hats or the Foxy pirates? Read and find out!**

**Read, Review, &amp; Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time on My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic…_

"_The first one that I will take is…" Foxy said smiling as he pointed his finger out towards the crew member. "The dragon, Spike!"_

"_No! Spike!" Twilight shouted as she tried to stop them from taking her friend and assistant._

"_If you're a real dragon…" Zoro said as he looked back at Spike. His expression was serious as he stated, "Then just sit tight, and watch the game."_

_Itomimizu announced, "Our Groggy Monsters chose to ball first! The ball of Team Straw Hat will now go the center of the opponent's side. Remember, the ball seal marks the two balls in the game! If you hit the opponent's ball into the enemy life buoy, you win!"_

"_Apple Crumble!" Applejack shouted as her kick connected with Big Pan's chin._

"_The whistle has been blown. They game is over! The Straw Hats win the second game of the Davy Back Fight! Now it's time for the Straw Hats to pick their crewmate! Who will it be?"_

* * *

**Luffy &amp; Twilight: **_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat! We are the one! Go ahead!_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

_The only rule that we obey is to run free _

**Mane Six plus Spike (chorus):** _We are best friends_

_Don't ever let a compass show you the way to go_

_Just pick the route that looks the most exciting!_

_Raise the flag and sail on full speed ahead _

**Straw Hat 7 (chorus): **_Go east, go west_

_It doesn't matter who or what's standing in our way,_

_We'll make it through__them everyday_

_You won't get anywhere if you're waiting for the sun to rise _

**All: **_I can't wait_

_So spread your wings and meet it in the sky, leave earth below_

_Just follow its light and get going, go!_

_So as we're Shining, Running, Forever!_

_When all the pieces of our dreams have merged_

_You'll feel a joy inside that you can't explain_

_And that's the treasure we must find!_

_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat._

_We are the one! Go ahead!_

* * *

"Davy Back Fight: Tag-Team Battle"

The Foxy pirates cheered as the second game, the Groggy Ring, came to an end in favor of the Straw Hats. Despite having lost, the Foxy pirates were generally impressed with the Straw Hat team's victory. This included Gilda, though less vocal. Foxy was hardly amused with his crew's display. On the other hand, the Straw Hats were super excited. Sanji especially was basking in the glory as he was congratulated by all the mares in his own love blinded way. And so, the next thing to do was to pick which member of the Foxy pirates that would join their crew. This was a quick decision.

"Come on back, Spike!" Luffy shouted happily without given it a second thought. And of course, no one argued against his choice.

"Okay!" Spike shouted cheerfully as he ripped away his mask and rushed over to his friends.

"No, Spikey!" Porche yelled disappointedly.

Spike ran right into Luffy's arms and hugged the stallion. He shouted happily, "Thank you for getting me out of there!"

"Hey, it was no problem. No way were we gonna loose again." Luffy stated confidently.

"Spike!" Twilight shouted as she rushed over to Luffy and Spike.

"Twilight!" Spike shouted before separating from Luffy. The little dragon the rushing over to Twilight and hugged her next. They were then joined by the rest of the Mane Six, including Applejack and Pinkie Pie. All of them hugged the dragon. Even Chopper and Usopp joined in.

"Congratulations, Straw Hat." Foxy said sounding somewhat mocking gaining everyone's attention. "But listen well. No one can win against me in battle in round three. And with Trixie as my partner, I'm even more assured. You better make peace with your crew because one of you will surely be mine! Fuehfehfehfeh!"

"Bring it on, Split-head!" Luffy shouted determinedly.

Again, Foxy's ego was stuck hard by a harsh comment. The kitsune fell to his paws and knees depressed. "He used that name again…"

"Boss!" Porche shouted as she came to her captain's aide.

"You may be the best with magic in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle." Trixie stated with an arrogant smirk. "But let's see how well you use it in battle."

Twilight stared at Trixie serious. While she couldn't help but be egged on by Trixie's boastful nature, she still had this feeling of sorrowful towards the blue unicorn. However, for the moment, she needed to prepare for a fight.

* * *

As the Davy Back Fight entered its third and final game, the Tag-Team Battle. The participants were for Team Foxy, Foxy and Trixie, and for Team Straw Hat, Luffy and Twilight Sparkle. The Foxy Pirates were completely excited for this round. Before starting, both captains spun a portable cannon to decide where the battlefield will be. Though, it was all pointless. The cannon was rigged pointing exactly where it "needed" to be; Foxy's ship, the Sexy Foxy. The rules were simple: knock out the opponent out of the 100 meter radius ring and win. Anything on the ship can be used as a weapon. All forms of magic were allowed though teleportation will be monitored. The contestants were then lead to the changing room with a coach. Usopp volunteered to be Luffy and Twilight's coach. As everyone waited, the Foxy pirates entertained everyone threw skits and cheers. Chopper took time to fix up the Groggy Ring team up. And so, after some time…

"_The preparations are complete!"_ Itomimizu announced from a top the Sexy Foxy figurehead. _"It's time for the most exciting even of the Davy Back Fight will be starting! It's time for the tag-team battle round!"_

As everyone gathered to their seats in the stands, provided by the Foxy pirates, cans suddenly fired black smoke into the air darkening the air around the area. It was a bit strange at first, but the smokes purpose was soon revealed. Soon, two projectors shot forth images onto the black smoke. They projected the wanted posters of the two main combatants; "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy: wanted for 100 million beli, and Foxy 'the Silver Fox': wanted for 24 million belis.

"_It's time! On the left, he's the returning champion with a record of 920 straight wins and captain of the Foxy Pirates! His partner is considered the greatest and most powerful unicorn in the Foxy Pirates."_ The Foxy pirates cheered as two combatants walked out of one the ears, as they were exits from the changing room, fully dressed for combat. Both figures were cloaked until the entered the spotlight revealing them to be Foxy and Twilight. Foxy had simply removed his purple coat and put on blue boxing gloves. On the other hand, Trixie was now back in her old outfit now including the Foxy mask. Behind them, a group of Foxy's men were cheering them on._ "It's our boss, Foxy 'the Silver Fox', and the great and powerful Trixie!"_

There was a moment of pause for Itominizu allowing the Foxy pirates to cheer for their obvious favorites. Foxy and Trixie waved to the crowd basking in the admiration and support given to them by their crew. Of course, the Straw Hats and Twilight's friends remained quiet. Eventually, the crowd went quiet, and Itominizu.

"_Now! For our challengers…"_

Inside the fox head, Luffy, Twilight and Usopp were proceeding to go outside. Much like how Foxy and Trixie were cloaked, Luffy and Twilight were also cloaked. As they made their way towards outside, they were having a conversation.

"Come on, Twilight. It looks cool on you." Luffy said optimistically.

"Luffy, this makes me look ridiculous." Twilight said sounding embarrassed. "And so does that."

"No, Twilight." Usopp said with a tough Brooklyn-like accent (Or is that Manehatten-like accent now?). "These items will give a mighty boost! You just gotta believe."

"Yeah, Twilight." Luffy said copying Usopp's accent.

"Whatever." Twilight said resigning herself to the stallion's fantasy. They all then exited out of the fox ear opposite of the one Foxy and Trixie's left.

"_He is the stallion with a whopping bounty of 100 million, and captain of the Straw Hat Pirates! She is his sister whose magic prowess are comparable to that of our own Trixie! Here they are! Monkey D. Luffy and Twilight Sparkle!"_

Everyone began cheering as the cloaks fell off the two combatants revealing their new looks. Luffy was now donning a huge afro along with red boxing hoof-gloves and sporting a rub-off tattoo on his chest of a flame-skull jolly roger. Luffy roared out towards the crowd determinedly. Despite her lack of interest in dressing up, Twilight had resigned herself to at least one item that her brother and Usopp wanted. Twilight now wore a pair of sharp-looking purple sunglasses and wore her hair in a ponytail (the glasses are like the ones on Gurren Lagann). She remained composed, but even that just stirred the crowd even more. Usopp stood right next to them cheering along with the crowd.

"I have to admit…" Gilda shouted sitting next to Rainbow Dash and the rest of the Straw Hat group. "They look cool."

"Cool? They look awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted excited.

"I'll say! Woo-hoo!" Applejack shouted cheering on her friends.

"Yeah." Fluttershy said cheering softly.

"Luffy! Twilight! You look so awesome!" shouted Sanji, Chopper, Spike and Pinkie Pie completely amazed.

"Oh, I wish I could've gone with them. I would have given Twilight something more 'battle-worthy' than just sunglasses." Rarity said pouting and complaining a little.

"Can't he take this a bit serious?" Nami sounding a bit worried for her captain. Interestingly, Nami was wearing Luffy's straw hat.

Robin chuckled. "I believe Luffy will be fine."

"What are they supposed to be?" Zoro said completely missing the hype.

"_Let's get ready to rumble!"_ Itomimizu announced excited as he hopped back on his bird. _"If all second-parties would return to the stands we will soon begin!"_

"Give them hell, guys." Usopp said as he walked off with Foxy's group.

The combatants then turned to each other as they waited for the bell to win. While the waited, Foxy commented on the group. "I have to admit, Straw Hat, you look pretty good. But don't think that you'll be able to beat us."

"Just ring the bell." Luffy said determinedly as he shot a few punches out to warm up.

Trixie laughed out arrogantly. "Oh, Twilight Sparkle. Trixie didn't realize that she was such a shining star that you needed to wear sunglasses."

Twilight rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Don't worry, Trixie. This will all be over soon."

"_Alright! You all know the rules, so I don't need to explain them! Trixie, set light to the Lacrima!"_

"Lacrima?" Twilight asked confused.

Trixie smirked before lighting her horn with magic. The magic formed into a ball at the tip of her horn. It then shot forth and hit the fox's eyes in the figurehead. They began glowing and then projecting out two squares of light. The crowd, including the Straw Hats, Mane Six, and Spike, were in awe of the sight. Then suddenly, the two squares began showing a picture of the fighters. The crowd then went into a cheer.

"How are they doing that?" Pinkie Pie shouted amazed.

"They said something about 'Lacrima'?" Robin questioned curious. "I wonder what that is?"

"_Now, we can see everything our combatants do, outside and inside! Thank you, Trixie!"_

Trixie smirked. "It was nothing for the great and powerful Trixie."

"_With all preparations complete, there's no turning back now! It's finally time! Davy Back Fight! Final Round! Foxy 'the Silver Fox' and Trixie versus 'Straw Hat' Luffy and Twilight Sparkle! A clash between captains and unicorns! The fate of their crews is in their hooves-slash-paws! Let the match…BEGIN!"_

"Come on!" Foxy shouted to Luffy egging him on.

Luffy instantly fell for it. He charged at the kitsune throwing his hoof back. "Gum-Gum…"

"Wait! Luffy!" Twilight shouted.

"Pistol!" Luffy shouted ignoring Twilight's call. His hoof was sent straight at Foxy, who was standing still smirking arrogantly. Luffy's hoof reached Foxy, but it went completely through him as if Foxy were a ghost. "What?!"

"Fox Illusion." Foxy said as he reappeared from out of nowhere near Luffy's stretched out foreleg. He then pointed his glow at it. "Slow-Slow Beam!" Foxy shot Luffy's stretched foreleg and hoof. The results were that now part of Luffy's leg was stuck in slow motion and could not move.

"What the…" Luffy said confused as he tried to pull his arm back. However, it only caused himself to come to his slow motion hoof.

"I'm coming!" Twilight said as she hurried to Luffy.

"Not so fast, Twilight." Trixie spoke up quickly.

Though Twilight heard the unicorn, she paid no mind as she readied a spell against Foxy. She did not see a rope snake its way around Twilight's legs. It tripped her and caused her to land on her chin and skid over to Luffy.

"Twilight!" Luffy shouted.

"Don't worry about her, she's in the same situation as you! Slow-Slow Beam!" Foxy shouted as he hit both of ponies with his slow beam. Both ponies we're trying to yell out, but they were doing so slowly.

Foxy chuckled. "Did you tie her rope to Straw Hat, Trixie?"

"Yes, Boss." Trixie said proudly.

"Good, I hate having to attack a females." Foxy said before walking over to Luffy. He smirked saying, "But you, I have no problem. Nine-Tailed Rush!" Foxy then proceed to quickly punch Luffy over and over. When he was finished, Luffy looked to be slowly getting hit. He then walked away with Trixie at his side. He spoke out saying, "Those punches will add up and become effective soon."

"You'll be done for unless you act quickly." Trixie added mockingly before following Foxy off the figurehead.

As Luffy slowly began moving from the force of Foxy's punches, Twilight slowly began activating her magic. Eventually, they're thirty-seconds were up. Luffy was suddenly hit with a barrage of punches. The force of those punches sent Luffy, and Twilight since she was tied to his leg, off the fox figurehead. The crew watching gasped in horror. However, Twilight quickly used her magic to teleport both her and Luffy back onto the figurehead. The Straw Hats and Foxy pirates cheered out.

"Damn! That was stronger than I thought." Luffy said as he recovered quickly. He then spoke to Twilight, "Thanks for the save, Twi."

"We're a team, Luffy. And we're not going out that soon yet." Twilight said smiling determinedly. "We gotta be careful. That 'slow beam' will be tricky to predict, and with Trixie aiding him it'll be even trickier. We need to be cautious."

"Right! Let's kick Split-head's ass!" Luffy shouted determinedly. He then yelled as he charged recklessly onto the ship.

"I said to be cautious, Luffy!" Twilight screamed out angrily.

Luffy jumped down onto the deck of the Sexy Foxy. Immediately waiting for him was a bunch of arrows aimed right where Luffy landed moving slowly. The stallion was surprised to see the arrows. The arrows then regained their speed and shot at Luffy. Instantly, the stallion ducked, but at the same time he was teleported as well. He then reappeared next to Twilight, who did not look happy.

"Luffy! What did I just say?"

"I'll be fine. You should focus on Blueberry." Luffy said.

"It's Trixie!" shouted Trixie angrily. "The Great and Powerful Trixie!"

Both ponies looked across the deck. While Trixie was on the other side of the ship from them, Foxy was halfway between them standing on a slow-moving cannonball. In fact, he was surrounded by slow moving cannonballs. Luffy immediately rushed at Foxy shouting, "There you are!"

"Luffy! Don't jump on the cannonballs!" Twilight shouted warningly.

"Okay!" Luffy shouted as shot his hoof out at Foxy. "Gum-Gum Pistol!"

"Fuehfehfehfeh!" Foxy laughed as Luffy's hoof went right through him. It was another illusion.

"What the…" Suddenly, the cannonballs regained their velocity. They began blowing different parts of that section of the ship. One of them nearly hit Luffy. The stallion jumped back standing next to Twilight. "That was close."

"Over here, Straw Hat!"

Luffy and Twilight turned to see Foxy just a few feet away from him. Luffy quickly punched him, but it turned out to be another illusion. Luffy was starting to get really confused. "What's going on?"

"How is he doing this?" Twilight asked to herself. She then looked over at Trixie wondering out loud, "Is she doing this?"

"You wish." Trixie said cunningly.

"Fuehfehfehfeh! You fools! Do you know nothing of kitsunes?" Foxy said amongst many Foxy illusions. "We kitsunes are renowned for our illusions and tricks. Good luck finding me! Fuehfehfehfeh!"

Suddenly, there were many more surrounding Luffy some even on the cannonballs. They began laughing. "Fuehfehfehfeh!"

"Fuehfehfehfeh!"

"Fuehfehfehfeh!"

"Fuehfehfehfeh!"

Twilight began to sweat nervously as she tried to pick out which Foxy is which. "They all look the same. Where could he be?"

"Hey! Where are you, Split-head?!" Luffy shouted.

Immediately, one of the Foxy closest to Luffy dropped to his gloves and knees. He was instantly depressed. "Stop using that name…"

"There you are!" Luffy shouted as he swung his leg. "Gum-Gum Whip!" Luffy hit Foxy along with some his illusions

"Alright, Luffy!" Twilight said cheering her brother.

"Don't think anyone has forgotten you, Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight turned around as she saw Trixie now on her side just opposite of her. She immediately noticed the unicorn's horn glow and produce a small flame at the tip of her horn. Twilight was instantly cautious. Trixie chuckled. "You have every right to worry. Have taste of my… Fire Trick!" Trixie shot forth a stream of fire spiraling towards Twilight.

"An attack spell?!" Twilight said nearly surprised by the spell Trixie used. She quickly put up a shield bubble around just as the spiraling flame hit her. Though she was protected, the spell itself was strong enough to push Twilight off the boat.

"Twilight!" Luffy shouted.

In the stands, the Straw Hats and Twilight's friends gasped in shock. They all shouted, "Twilight!"

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Foxy said as he stood up among the wreckage he crashed into. He made a quick look around to see what was going on. Seeing his opponents incapacitated and distracted, he spoke out quickly. "Come on, Trixie."

"Right." Trixie said as she followed her captain to the deck below.

"Twilight?! Twilight?!" Luffy shouted as he ran over to the edge of the ship. He looked for her, but could not see her. He then heard a zap followed by a thud. He turned around to find Twilight safe though mildly shocked. He smiled relieved. "Twilight! You okay?"

"Yeah." Twilight said sounding a bit disorientated. "That fire attack surprised me."

Luffy then blew steam showing his angry. "Alright. Let's go kick their ass! Where'd they go?"

"Good question."

Luffy and Twilight then immediately heard creaking. They looked down from the upper deck to see on the lower deck a door open into the cabin. They both knew their opponents had gone inside, and so they went inside fully aware of the potential danger.

"_Looks like the fight has gone inside! Don't worry folks! Thanks to our Surveillance Larcima, we'll be able to see every gritty detail!"_ Itomimizu announced excited.

Though the Foxy pirates cheered excitedly, the Straw Hats and their friends were very concerned. They already knew that, like every other game, this combat was rigged to be in Foxy and Trixie's favor. Twilight could be counted on to make smart moves and be cautious, but Luffy was reckless and likely trip any and every trap. For now, they watched the screens seeing Luffy and Twilight running around inside the Sexy Foxy.

* * *

Attack magic. Being Princess Celestia's student, as well as Robin's, she knew much about it. More so than the average unicorn. It was a form of magic rarely used in Equestria, but nearly every unicorn knew at least one spell. Civilian unicorns tended to learn a spell that was something relative to their special talent. Usually nothing life-threatening. Most never even have to use it in their lifetime. Those that joined the Royal Guard could learn more aggressive forms, but more often they learned high-level protective spells. And the Equestrian Army, it was required to know and learn nearly every kind of attack spell. Being Princess Celestia's student, she too had to know these spells and required to learn one. Though, the princess often stressed that a sharp mind was far better than an arsenal of spells. Twilight wondered if that would be enough for this challenge.

"Hey. Let's look in here." Luffy said to Twilight before opening the door. Both ponies entered to find many cannons and cannonballs. Luffy commented, "This must be the cannon room."

Suddenly, both ponies heard the door across the room close. Twilight gasped. "They must have gone into the next room."

"Alright! Here I come, Split-head!" Luffy shouted as stomped his hoof determinedly. He then charged forward recklessly.

"Wait, Luffy!" Twilight shouted stopping Luffy. "This could be a trap. We need a plan."

"A plan." Luffy repeated as he looked around the room. He then gasped and smiled ingeniously. "I got an idea."

"Really?" Twilight said surprised. She definitely didn't like that Luffy had come up with an idea.

On the other side of the wall, Foxy was snickering as he waited for his clueless opponents to fall into his trap. The room he, and he alone, was in had a floor completely covered in spikes. The only section that wasn't covered in spikes was the small section of raised floor around the door. If one were to be rushing into this room they would soon regret their recklessness.

""Fuehfehfehfeh! Yes, Straw Hat. Foolishly come to get me. But mind the spikes." Foxy said quietly to himself in maniacal manner.

Unfortunately, he did not count on Luffy coming up with an idea.

The wall Foxy stood up against suddenly blew up. "What?!" The kitsune shouted in shock and surprise. Foxy was launched out into the room and landed on the spikes. Amazingly, the spikes didn't pierce through his body. It was more like an acupuncture with big needles.

In the cannon room, Luffy had aimed a cannon out the wall to the room full of spikes. The stallion chuckled believing himself clever. "Found him!"

"Luffy!" Twilight shouted. "You skewered him!"

"You bastard!" Foxy shouted angrily as he somehow got out of the spikes. Though, he was bleeding from the many puncture wounds. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"See! He's fine." Luffy stated.

"Bastard!" Foxy shouted as he gave Luffy a good punch with his new gloves. These gloves were covered in spikes.

"Luffy!" Twilight shouted. She was about to rush over to help Luffy, but suddenly the floor beneath began to shift and mover her backwards. "What's happening?"

"Sorry, filly." Foxy said smiling cunningly. "But I'll let you two unicorns fight it out for a while."

"Hey!" Luffy shouted as he quickly recovered. He was definitely mad, by both the attack earlier and sending Twilight away.

"Ah, Straw Hat." Foxy said with a sly grin.

"Luffy!" Twilight shouted before leaving the room. She immediately cut-off from the room and the floor kept moving. Twilight wondered where this conveyer belt would take her. It eventually took her what appeared to the storage room. There she saw Trixie waiting for her.

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle." Trixie said standing next to the conveyer floor with a smug smile.

"Trixie." Twilight said as she readied herself for whatever Trixie had planned.

Trixie spoke, "This time…" She stopped as Twilight sped pass thanks to the conveyer belt. This surprised both unicorns as both expected the conveyer belt to stop so the two could face each other. Trixie quickly became flustered. "Ah, shoot. Trixie thought they had fixed that. One moment."

"Where's this going to take me?" Twilight asked.

"Out the side of the ship." Trixie stated.

"What?!" Twilight said surprised. She turned around to see that the conveyer belt lead outside. Before she could be dropped out, Twilight quickly jumped off.

"Okay, with that settled." Trixie said as she readied to fight. "This time, Twilight Sparkle, Trixie will be the one to come up on top."

"Why are you doing this, Trixie?" Twilight asked. "I don't understand. I know you were a show-off, but I didn't think you were bad."

Trixie scoffed. "Figures you would say that."

"What?" Twilight said surprised.

"Luffy, your brother, he's a pirate as well." Trixie stated stern.

"Well, kinda." Twilight said.

"Nevertheless, he is one in the eyes of a particular government. Why is he good and Foxy is bad."

"Well, Luffy… Hold on! I didn't mean you were specifically bad"

"What makes Foxy pirates any different from the Straw Hat pirates? They are both pirates that sail the seas freely. You may know the Straw Hats better than Foxy and his crew, but I know them better than the Straw Hats. Life on the seas may be hard, but I choose this with Gilda. And I'll proudly fight for the Foxy Pirates."

Twilight was surprised. She didn't expect such a fervent answer. She had expected Trixie to be miserable with these pirates. As a showpony, she expected that she missed the captive audience. But she thought about what had occurred throughout the day. Trixie had been worked hard by the pirates, but the Foxy pirates always appreciated it. They marveled at her talents and respected them. She even fought with the captain, who relied on her fully as her partner. Twilight thought to herself, _'Maybe I just felt sorry for her that I didn't see that she was actually happy…'_

"So, come on, Twilight Sparkle." Trixie said growing confident and her horn glowing before the tip lit on fire. "Let's see who truly is the most magical."

Twilight heard her rival and smiled. If Trixie could be serious in this battle, then so can she. Twilight lit her horn with magic that began generating electricity. "Alright, Trixie. I won't hold back."

"Fire Trick!"

"Magic Lightning!"

The two unicorns fired their spells at each other. The two attacks collided in the middle causing an explosion blowing up even the upper deck. Though being able to watch, the crowd was amazed by the sight and the following explosion. Despite this being their ship, the Foxy pirates cheered.

"Whoa. I didn't think she would use that one." Spike said surprised.

"I didn't think there were spells for attacking." Applejack stated also surprised by the display.

Robin explained, "Outside Equestria, there are quite a number of unicorns that use attack-based spells. In Equestria, these spells are kept under lock and key for safety reasons."

"Believe or not, even I know an attack spell." Rarity stated.

"You do?" Fluttershy said surprised.

"It's a requirement in magic school. However, I've never had to use it outside of practice."

"You guys are lucky." Usopp stated frowning slightly. "I didn't have a school to teach me that kind of stuff."

"I didn't care. All I needed is telekinesis to hold my swords." Zoro stated.

"I'm plenty dangerous without a spell." Robin said smiling despite her dark comment.

All of the Mane Six, now including Spike why Twilight fought, stared at Robin scared. Fluttershy was especially frightened by the mare.

Usopp shrugged. "Yeah. You get used to it."

Soon, there came more explosions. The crowd immediately went silent. It wasn't just one explosion either. They appeared to be happening on the other side of the ship as well. Whatever Luffy and Foxy were doing, they were causing just as big a ruckus as the two unicorns were using their magic. Truly, something epic was happening between the two captains. Eventually, two figures appeared within the smoke. As the smoke cleared it revealed the two figures to be Twilight and Trixie. Both of them looked exhausted and bruised. Their costumes has taken some damage as well. Trixie's cape was burnt at the ends. Twilight sunglasses were cracked.

Itomimizu began announcing quickly. _"Whoa! These two girls can really bring on the destruction! The shipwrights are gonna have a lot of work ahead of them!"_

"Come on…" Trixie said as breathed heavily in exhaustion. "I thought Princess Celestia's prized student could do more than just that?"

"You…" Twilight said also breathing out and in from exhaustion. "You haven't seen anything yet!"

Immediately, Twilight and Trixie fired another of their signature shots. And again, the two spell collided in the middle before exploding. The explosion didn't do much to damage the ship, but it picked up much dust to throw at the two unicorns. Both blocked it from their eyes. Once the dust settled, the unicorns charged at each other. Before they could even hit each other there came another explosion not caused by either unicorn. It knocked both back.

"_What's this?" _Itomimizu announced surprised. _"A new explosion? Is it from our captain and Straw Hat? Wait! I can see a figure in the smoke."_

"Luffy?" Twilight spoke out as she tried to peer into the smoke. The smoke soon began settling. The figure in the smoke became clearer. Standing tall with his opponent on the floor, it was Foxy. And Luffy laid at his feet bleeding, bruised, and unmoving. Twilight gasped. "Luffy!"

"_Look! Captain Foxy is still standing! Straw Hat is down!"_ Itomimizu announced energetically.

The Foxy pirates cheered out. Everyone had seen what had happen with both groups. While Twilight and Trixie had their magic duel, Foxy was using his tricks to get the advantage over Luffy. Using disguises to trick him then trap him into a special room with a huge mirror where Foxy attacked him with a punching machine. Luffy put up a good fight, but Foxy's Slow-Slow Beam had allowed him to hit Luffy with a mega-fiery attack. The Straw Hats and their friends were completely stunned. Though, Zoro remained stoic.

"Oh man…" Gilda said being less enthused as her fellow Foxy crewmates.

"No way!" Sanji and Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Oh my." Rarity said sadly.

"Luffy!" Usopp and Pinkie Pie screamed out.

"No..." Nami said stunned.

"Oh no." Fluttershy said beginning to cry. "We're going to lose one of our friends."

"There, there…" Applejack said comforting the emotional Pegasus.

"Fluttershy…" Chopper said trying to be strong though about to cry himself.

"I don't want to go back to the Foxy pirates!" Spike shouted desperately.

"No, look." Robin said pointing at Luffy.

Immediately, everyone went quiet. Everyone watched as Luffy weakly stood up all the way until he stood on his hind legs. He raised his front hooves up much like how a human boxer would before fighting. He looked tired, bleeding, and completely determined to win. Everyone was completely surprised.

Itomimizu announced surprised. _"Straw Hat Luffy is standing back up! Is he crazy? Or so determined to not lose!"_

Foxy, who was bleeding slightly as well, chuckled impressed by his opponent resilience. "You stood back up? Must be something about that afro."

"I'm coming Luffy!" Twilight shouted as she quickly charged at the kitsune determinedly.

"Oh. So you've returned." Foxy said grinning wily. He then grabbed the sword at the front of his pants and pulled it out, but there was no blade. Instead, it looked like pink light sword blade. He then swiped the sword towards Twilight, specially her legs.

Twilight was suddenly stopped. "Huh?" Twilight said as she looked down at her legs. She then tried to budge, but couldn't. "I can't move!"

"Fuehfehfehfeh! I just used my Slow-Slow Beam Sword on you. I have locked your legs with it. You won't be helping Straw Hat anytime soon!" Foxy stated smartly.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted as he charged at Foxy still upright.

"I didn't forget you, Straw Hat!" Foxy shouted as he performed the same move on Luffy as he did Twilight. Like Twilight, Luffy's legs were trapped in a slow-motion bind that made it impossible for him to move. Foxy then charged at Luffy. He then began hitting Luffy rapidly. "Megaton Nine-tailed Rush!"

"Luffy!" Twilight shouted helplessly. She struggled to move, but she still could not move. However, she was eventually able to move, but it surprised her and she fell over.

The same thing happened to Luffy. Though because of Foxy's furious barrage of punches, Luffy was sent flying into the ship's mast. However, Luffy stood back up and returned to the same pose from before. The Foxy pirates were shocked and amazed. Foxy was growing tired of the boy's resilience.

"Slow-Slow Beam!" Foxy shouted as he hit Luffy with another slow beam.

"Luffy!" shouted Twilight. She was about to get up, being free from the Slow-Slow Beam Sword's effects, but she was immediately kept down by Trixie.

"You're not going anywhere…" Trixie stated though exhausted.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted from the stands as she and other watched on with horror.

"Twilight!" shouted the Mane Six and Spike.

"Megaton Nine-tailed…" Foxy shouted as he began to rapidly punch.

Twilight watched as Foxy prepared for his next attack. She immediately recognized it from earlier. And with her brother slowed to a crawl, he wouldn't be able to dodge. While helpless to move herself, she had a thought. Her horn immediately began to glow.

Trixie immediately noticed Twilight's horn glow. "What are you trying to…?"

"…Rush!" Foxy shouted as he attacked Luffy. As he charged forward, he saw Luffy's body covered in magic, not slowed. Before he could hit his opponent, he was teleported and vanished from his sights. He immediately stopped and began looking around. "Where did Straw Hat go?!"

"Where did you send him, Twilight?" Trixie asked quickly.

Twilight replied with a smirk. Suddenly, there came a scream. Trixie hadn't realized that Twilight had teleported her brother above Trixie. It took a while for the effects of Foxy's Slow-Slow Beam to wear off, but as soon as it did Luffy immediately fell. Twilight immediately rolled away just as Luffy landed on Trixie.

"Ouch." Luffy stated plainly.

"There you are!" Foxy shouted as he spotted Luffy. He quickly pointed his glove towards the stallion. "Slow-Slow Beam!"

"Luffy!" Twilight shouted as she rolled back and grabbed Luffy. She then teleported them both out before being hit by the beam.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaait…" Trixie stated in slow-motion.

"Damn." Foxy said as he looked around quickly. "Where did those two go?"

Behind the cabins, Twilight and Luffy appeared. Twilight was relieved that she had made it in time. She quickly looked at Luffy. He was breathing out and in heavily. He was bleeding, bruised, and slightly scorched. She frowned seeing him. "Oh, Luffy…"

"I'm fine, Twilight." Luffy stated quickly. "I'm not out of this yet."

"But you're hurt." Twilight said worried.

"That doesn't matter…" Luffy said.

"But…"

"If I can save you, my crew, and our friends... I will fight to the death!" Luffy shouted determinedly.

Twilight was stunned by Luffy's answer, but she couldn't help but smile. "That's so like so you…"

"Twilight?"

"But if you don't mind, I won't be letting another of my brothers to die." Twilight said with equal determination.

Luffy chuckled and smile happy that his sister had his back. "Thanks."

Thanks to the Surveillance Larcima, everyone had seen Luffy and Twilight's sibling bonding and determination. Of course, Foxy and Trixie could not. Everyone else was touched by the moment. The Foxy pirates began cheering out Luffy and Twilight's names. Though, they were quickly reprimanded by their captain into cheering for him and Trixie again. Twilight's friends were surprised seeing a side of their friend they had not seen before. The Straw Hats, more or less, understood it well. They had met Luffy's brother of course, though they were caught by surprise from Twilight's comment.

"Brothers?" Nami stated confused.

On the other hand, Robin was far less surprised. She remained silent as it was not her place to speak of her captain's and student's past.

"So, how do we beat those two?" Twilight asked as she peered around the corner to check on their opponents.

Luffy didn't say anything. He rested against the wall trying to think of something. As he moved his head, something fell out of his afro. Luffy looked down to see what it was, and was surprised to see it. But this object immediately gave him an idea. He spoke smiling confidently, "We're gonna win, Twilight."

"What?" Twilight said as she turned back to Luffy. She then looked at the object that Luffy was looking at.

"I've got an idea." Luffy said still grinning.

"Come out, Straw Hat! You can't hide forever!" Foxy called out with Trixie by his side. She was no longer under the effects of the Slow-Slow Beam.

Immediately, Luffy and Twilight were teleported right in front of Foxy and Trixie. Twilight shouted quickly, "Go!"

"Right!" Luffy shouted as he charged forward. "Gum-Gum…"

"There you are!" Foxy shouted as he too charged forward. He began throwing out punches shouting, "You just don't know when to quit! Megaton Nine-tailed Rush!"

"…Gatling Gun!" Luffy shouted as he threw a barrage of punches matching Foxy's own attack. Both pony and kitsune traded blows rapidly with all their might. Fortunately, even weakened, Luffy was still stronger than Foxy.

Trixie gasped. "How can he have so much strength left?!"

"Because he's a fighter." Twilight stated as she stood next to her rival. "And though he sometimes doesn't show it, he's a real genius when it counts."

"What are you blathering about?" Trixie asked shrewdly confused.

"Slow-Slow Beam!"

Both unicorns looked back at the two fighters as Foxy shouted out his all too familiar attack. However, something was different. Foxy had his glove pointed at Luffy, the Slow-Slow Beam light was hitting Foxy. The beam continued backwards towards the two unicorns. Twilight quickly teleported out of the way. Trixie was shocked, but could do nothing as she two was hit by the Slow-Slow Beam. Team Foxy was now completely moving in slow motion. This surprised everyone in the crowd.

"Hooooooooooooow diiiiiiiiiiiiiid yoooooooou dooooooo thaaaaaaaat?" Trixie asked slowly.

Twilight soon reappeared before Trixie, and with rope. As Twilight used her magic to tie the rope around Trixie, she explained what had happened. "Luffy had a piece of a mirror stuck in his afro, and he told me that it could reflect Foxy's beams. He kept it hidden in his glove and waited right for the moment Foxy would use his power."

"Whaaaaaaaat arrrrrre yoooou…"

"Just repaying you for earlier." Twilight stated smartly. She then turned around and tied off the rope onto Foxy's leg. Once done, she shouted out to Luffy. "You're turn, Luffy!"

"Right!" Luffy replied back as he began spin one of his front legs up in the air like a flail. Then then shouted, "Gum-Gum!"

"Waaaaaaaaait…" Foxy shouted slowly.

"Flail!" Luffy then swung his gloved hoof right into Foxy's face.

Foxy barely reacted due to the effects of the Slow-Slow Beam. Luffy left his opponent and proceeded to walk onto the Foxy figurehead. Twilight proceeded to sit down breathing out a sigh in exhaustion. The crowd was completely captivated wondering what would happen. Slowly, Foxy began contorting to the force of Luffy's attack.

"Wait. What just happened?" Gilda asked confused.

"Eight more seconds." Zoro stated calmly.

"What?" Usopp asked.

"Seven…" Sanji said counting.

"What are you doing?" Applejack asked.

Robin chuckled before continuing the countdown, "Six…"

"Ooh! I get it! Eveyone! Count with me!" Pinkie Pie shouted excitedly to the crowd. "Five!"

"Four!" shouted Usopp, Chopper, and Spike as they got up and began cheering.

"Huh? Okay!" Being easily excitable, the Foxy pirates began counting as well. "Three!"

"Two!" shouted everyone together. "One! Zero!"

The effects of the Slow-Slow Beam immediately became undone. Foxy was suddenly sent flying into the sky unconscious. Along with him came Trixie, who was also free from the Slow-Slow Beam's effects. Trixie screamed as she went flying off with Foxy off the ship. They soon landed outside the circle in the ocean. The whole crowd cheered out.

As the Foxy pirates cheered, many of them soon came to a quick realization. "Wait! That's our team flying!"

"YEAH!" Luffy shouted out throwing his legs up in victory.

"We did it…" Twilight said tiredly though smiling proudly.

"All right!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she shot up into the air cheering. Below her, most of the Straw Hats were cheering along with the rest of the Mane Six and Spike.

"We won!" Usopp shouted overjoyed.

"_Foxy and Trixie were sent flying out of the ring! Straw Hat Luffy and Twilight Sparkle win the third round tag-team match! This Davy Back Fight is over! The winner is the Straw Hat pirates"_ Itomimizu announced excitedly.

"Hey! Someone needs to save the Boss and Trixie!" Gilda shouted to her crew. All the Foxy Pirates suddenly moved upon realizing Gilda's words. This caused them all to gather to the edge of the stands and subsequently breaking it.

Luckily, the Straw Hats and the rest of the Mane Six and Spike made it off safely.

* * *

Immediately, Luffy fell onto his back exhausted. Luffy was immediately brought to Chopper to be treated for his wounds. His and Twilight's gear was removed. While Twilight had a few injuries herself, she insisted on being treated after Luffy. In just a short time, Luffy soon recovered and hearing that he won he grinned in victory. Like him, all his friends were overjoyed, and Twilight was relieved. Nami then gave back Luffy's hat just as Foxy, having been eventually rescued, and his cohorts (Hamburg, Porche, Gilda, and Trixie) walked up to the group.

"Hey! Straw Hat!" Foxy shouted was bandaged, but in better condition as he was still moving. He approached Luffy looking slight peeved. He spoke, "Because you and your partner. I've lost my perfect record…" But to everyone's surprise, Foxy started grinning and held out his paw to shake. "But good fight, brother."

Everyone was surprised by the sudden comradery that Foxy gave to Luffy. The stallion sat up looking rather curious at Foxy, but indulged the kitsune. Luffy stuck out his hoof to shake. Immediately, Foxy grabbed Luffy's leg with both paws. He then proceeded to flip Luffy over his back. "Ha! You fool! Here it comes! My last-resort shoulder throw!" Foxy shouted. However, he had forgotten that Luffy was made of rubber. Luffy's leg simply stretched making Foxy smash his head into the ground.

"Boss!" shouted some of the Foxy pirates worried.

"You're an idiot." Zoro stated.

Foxy quickly recovered, though with a large goose-egg bump on his forehead. He shouted out stubbornly, "Alright! You know the rules! Hurry up and pick!"

"What a silly fox." Pinkie Pie said before giggling.

"So, Luffy, who will you be picking from Foxy's crew?" Rarity asked curiously. "I understand that we, being guests and all, don't have much input, but I can't see any one of them being too exceptional."

"Twilight." Luffy said as he looked to his sister. "Do you want me to…?"

"No. I think she's fine where she is." Twilight said as she looked at Trixie smiling.

"What are you two talking about?" Nami asked confused.

"I thought that maybe Trixie wasn't happy being a pirate, but it seems I was wrong." Twilight stated happily.

"Oh…" Nami said surprised.

"In that case." Luffy stated as he looked towards the anxious Foxy pirates waiting for Luffy's choice. The stallion then stated, "I choose your flag."

"What!?" shouted the entire Foxy crew.

"That's absurd!" Foxy shouted shocked. "You demand our pride without a second thought?!"

"What? You can keep the sail. You can't sail without it, right?" Luffy stated considerate.

"But, we have our symbol on it." Trixie stated.

"I'll just erase it. Then I'll give you a new one. That way you will be able to sail."

"Wow. That's cool of you." Gilda said surprised.

Foxy was nearly in tears. To think an enemy would be so nice to their opponents. He was touched. "Straw Hat… You are…"

Unfortunately, none of the pirates had ever seen Luffy's drawing skill. Luffy soon replaced the flag with one of his own design. It was very sloppily down, though a clear image could be seen. It kind of looked like a panther. Luffy was rather impressed by his work, but the same could not be said for entire Foxy crew.

"…Terrible." Every Foxy pirate said as their pride fell. All of them even fell to their knees and hooves/paws.

"They look so grateful." Luffy said completely misreading the atmosphere of the Foxy pirates.

"NO, WE'RE NOT!" shouted the Foxy pirates frustrated.

Rarity looked aghast at the sail. She spoke to Twilight saying, "Remind me to never ask your brother for design tips."

Twilight chuckled and nodded. "I guess I should've warned them."

"Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight turned as she heard her name called out. She watched as Trixie walked by her. "Don't think that just because you won means your better than Trixie. Trixie won't hold back next time we fight."

Twilight smiled and replied, "I look forward to it."

"Hey! Gilda!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she flew over to the griffon.

"What is it, Rainbow Dash?" Gilda replied gruffly.

"Next time, tell your boss to not mess with our race. I want to see if you've gotten any better since last time." Rainbow Dash said competitively.

Gilda was surprised, but grinned in acceptance. "We'll see. We Foxy pirates always play by the rules, after all."

"Yeah, right." Rainbow Dash said knowing better, but relishing the potential rematch.

Soon, everything that had been set up by the Foxy pirates was torn down. The Foxy pirates then gathered back into the Sexy Foxy. The 'claws' of the ship were quickly retracted back to the ship freeing the Going Merry. As the Foxy pirates sailed away, Foxy stilled had one last thing to state to the Straw Hats.

"Hey! Straw Hat! I'll get you for this!"

"He just doesn't give up, does he?" Applejack commented in disbelief.

"Probably not." Zoro stated.

"Let's just forget about them." Nami said tiredly. "Those guys were nuts."

"You're telling me." Spike said agreeing with Nami.

"I think they were kinda nice." Fluttershy stated smiling optimistically. "After all, they did provide a lot of entertainment and food for us. They really made this fun."

"Honestly, as far as pirates goes, they may have been the nicest. In their own way." Sanji stated coolly.

"Still can't believe Gilda was with them." Rainbow Dash said flying above the group.

"Yeah! But she seems a lot different now. Like a good different." Pinkie Pie stated optimistically.

"She definitely seemed nicer." Fluttershy said smiling.

"Trixie seemed just as changed too." Rarity stated mildly surprised. "Slightly, at least."

Twilight chuckled. "It must be something about the pirate life."

"You guys wanna join the crew now." Luffy said with an optimistic grin.

"Luffy…" Twilight said warningly.

"Hey! We should go visit Tonjit and Sherry. We should make sure they're okay." Luffy said quickly before taking off. He definitely did not want to receive a scolding from Twilight.

Nami giggled. "I should ask you for lessons, Twi. Maybe he'll actually start listening to common sense."

Everyone joined Luffy as they went to Tonjit and Sherry's tent. Both old ponies had returned home sometime before the first round having had enough excitement. They were both pleased to see that their friends had won the Davy Back Fight. Nami offered to give the two couple a ride, but the trip would be hazardous to navigate. Neither Tonjit nor Sherry seemed too worried. They were both patient ponies and could wait for the tide to drop. Instead, Tonjit offered the group some snacks as a celebration of their victory. The old stallion rushed inside, but found his door blocked.

A rather tall pony, even more so than usual, stood in Tonjit's way. Oddly, this tall. Earth pony stallion was sleeping while standing with a sleep mask over his face. He had a tan coat and black, curly mane that grew out as far as his chin. He wore a white, buttoned vest with a dark blue, long-sleeve shirt and yellow tie. The pony felt the old pony bump into him and quickly woke up. Everyone hurried over to Tonji hearing a new voice speak. Immediately upon seeing this pony, Robin gasped out loudly and fell back in fear.

"Robin?!" Luffy said confused, but ready to fight.

"What's wrong, Robin?!" Twilight asked shocked. "Who is he?"

Robin explained quickly and slightly nervous. "That pony is part of the Black Empire's Navy. He holds one of the highest positions in their ranks: admiral, and only three ponies hold such a title. He is Admiral 'Aokiji', the Blue Pheasant."

"An admiral!" shouted everyone shocked.

The tall pony looked down at the mare in fear. He gave a carefree smile as he stated, "My, you sure have grown into a fine young mare, Nico Robin."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh shit! Things just got crazy...well, not really. I'm pretty sure any One Piece fan would now what's next. Well soon be entering Water 7 and a whole lot of drama and action. What will the Mane Six and Spike do? Find out next time!**


	12. On Thin Ice

**Author's note: Yo! Update time! This chapter came out rather short, but that's because it was suppose to be one chapter with the next chapter. But it kinda threw the flow of the story a bit. So guess what? Expect another update tomorrow!**

**Read, Review, &amp; Enjoy!**

* * *

Time seem to freeze as the Straw Hats and the Mane Six plus Spike stared up in shock at the newcomer to Tonjit and Sherry's home. Of course, none were more shocked then Robin. This was surprising as she was a mare who rarely reacted to insane or shocking situations in the same manner as others in her crew. But now, the mare was on the ground helplessly staring up at Admiral of the Black Empire's Navy, Aokiji. So when Robin freaked, and told the group who this stallion was, all the males in the Straw Hats readied to fight at any moment. On the other hand, the Mane Six and Spike were not sure what to do. Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked ready to fight while Twilight Sparkle and Rarity looked worried. Fluttershy and Spike were downright frightened by how scary the admiral sounded. Pinkie Pie was simply being Pinkie Pie.

"Whoa! He's even taller than Princess Celestia!" Pinkie Pie stated amazed.

"What are you doing here, Aokiji?" Robin asked remaining stoic though slightly nervous.

"My, my, chill out guys. I'm not here on any…" Aokiji said before getting a second look over the group. He specifically looking over the mares. "Oh my, you sure have a number of fine, beautiful mares here with you. Are any of you free tonight?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sanji shouted angrily.

"Pay attention to what we say! Damn it!" Usopp shouted equally as angry, but not as vain.

Aokiji quickly defended himself. "Hey now, I told you to chill. Like I said I don't have any official orders or anything like that. I'm just out for a walk. What I'm trying to say is that…Damn, I forgot." The tall pony Aokiji said as he scratched his head trying to recall something.

"You're not making any sense!" shouted Sanji and Usopp.

"Are you sure this guy is a Navy admiral, Robin?!" Usopp asked shouting loudly.

"Hey, hey, don't judge a book by its cover." Aokiji stated calmly. "My motto as a Navy solider is 'Lazy Justice'."

"Yeah, we can tell!" shouted Sanji and Usopp.

"Well, anyway… Ah, excuse me." Aokiji said as he kneeled down and laid across the grass relaxed. He leaned into his foreleg as he looked to be resting. "Standing for so long tired me out. I'm gonna lay down."

"Why were you sleeping standing up then?" Applejack questioned confused.

"Anyway, to make a long story short, I'm not here to arrest you, so just relax." Aokiji replied. "But I will have to make a report. After all, you Straw Hats have added a number of new members. Nico Robin, all six bearers of the elements of Harmony, and a baby dragon. That makes your crew number… Screw it. It's a big number."

"Do the math." Zoro stated.

"Wait, wait!" Twilight spoke out quickly. "How do you know about us?"

"Ah? I was sent to check on the kingdom of Equestria during a questionable time. I even saw that whole presentation in Canterlot. Though, I don't recall seeing the Straw Hats there. Gonna be some hell when Headquarters and the Emperor hears that the bearers of Harmony have become pirates."

"We're not pirates!" Twilight shouted quickly starting to feel nervous.

"Oh?" replied the admiral curiously. "But you're sailing with them?"

"They bartered a ride." Robin spoke quickly sensing Twilight's worry.

"I see… Well, it's not like I really care." Aokiji said lazily.

"This guy's all over the place." Rainbow Dash stated in disbelief. Her sentiment was shared amongst her friends.

Luffy suddenly shouted, "Gum-Gum…!"

"Wait, Luffy! Don't do it!" shouted Sanji and Usopp as they held back the stallion as he tried to punch the admiral. Luffy kept shouting as he tried to break from his friends hold.

Quickly, Twilight and Spike rushed over to hold back the hot-headed pony from making their situation worse. Aokiji just remained laying down in front of Tonjit and Sherry's tent wearing a dull and tired expression waiting for the pirates and their 'guests' settle down.

* * *

**Luffy &amp; Twilight: **_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat! We are the one! Go ahead!_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

_The only rule that we obey is to run free _

**Mane Six plus Spike (chorus):** _We are best friends_

_Don't ever let a compass show you the way to go_

_Just pick the route that looks the most exciting!_

_Raise the flag and sail on full speed ahead _

**Straw Hat 7 (chorus): **_Go east, go west_

_It doesn't matter who or what's standing in our way,_

_We'll make it through __them everyday_

_You won't get anywhere if you're waiting for the sun to rise _

**All: **_I can't wait_

_So spread your wings and meet it in the sky, leave earth below_

_Just follow its light and get going, go!_

_So as we're Shining, Running, Forever!_

_When all the pieces of our dreams have merged_

_You'll feel a joy inside that you can't explain_

_And that's the treasure we must find!_

_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat._

_We are the one! Go ahead!_

* * *

"On Thin Ice"

Eventually, Luffy calmed down enough for Aokiji to speak and offer his assistance to Tonjit and Sherry. This surprised the group. So much so that Luffy told Tonjit and Sherry to not trust the Navy officer. However, a pirate, even if really a privateer, telling someone not to trust an officer of the law was truly a ridiculous notion. Even Luffy could realize that in time. Of course, no one could believe how this one pony would help these two elderly ponies. Though, Robin was sure enough that he could. So, the group helped Tonjit and Sherry take down their tent and load up a cart to travel to the other side of the island. Since it was still high tide, it would normally be impossible to cross without a boat. However, the Straw Hats had left the Going Merry back where they had first docked. Nor did it seem that Aokiji had brought his own. Everyone, minus Robin, wondered how the Navy admiral would be able to help.

"Stand back please." Aokiji said as he walked up to the water's edge. Nearly everyone watched curiously as the tall pony stuck his hoof into the water.

Immediately, a giant sea monster reared its head above the water. As it did, the sea monster released a mighty roar towards the ponies, reindeer, and baby dragon on shore causing nearly everyone to scream in shock.

"What is that?!" Rarity shouted in shock. "It's bigger than Steve Magnet* back home!"

**(*MLP: FiM Season 1, episode 2 - Friendship is Magic part 2: he's the sea serpent Rarity helped. He'll appear in the 100th episode of the season 5) **

"That's the Sea King that lives around these waters!" Tonjit shouted while Sherry held onto him in fright.

The sea monster then eyed the tall pony that had his hoof in the water. He didn't seem to notice the monster thus making him easy prey in the monster's eye. The Sea King then roared as it lunged at Aokiji with its maul open.

"Watch out!" shouted Spike to Aokiji.

The tall pony still didn't pay any attention to the Sea King. He only spoke two words, "Ice Age."

Suddenly, from the point where Aokiji's hoof was in, the ocean began to freeze. The freezing spread out across a great extent of the ocean almost like it could stretch forever. Not only did the ice freeze the ocean, but it froze the monster itself just before it could chomp down on the Navy admiral. Nearly everyone gasped at this unbelievable sight completely shocked.

"H…H…How did he…" Rainbow Dash asked to stun to speak.

"He froze the whole ocean!" Pinkie Pie shouted excitedly.

"This is the power of the Logia-type, freezing Devil Fruit, the Ice-Ice Fruit. This is the extent of the power of an admiral in the Black Empire's Navy." Robin explained almost as stunned as her friends and crewmates.

"I had heard that there were Devil Fruits that could control elements, but I never thought how powerful they could be." Twilight commented amazed.

Aokiji took his hoof out of the frozen ocean. He began to walk towards the back of the group. As he did, he spoke to Tonjit and Sherry explaining, "That ice should hold for about a week, so take your time. It'll be a little cold so wear some warm clothing. Good luck finding your village."

Tonjit and Sherry were absolute stunned at the sight. Both of them were extremely touched by the man's kind gesture in helping them return to their friends and family. Both of them turned around and shouted out with tears of joy, "Thank you! Thank you so much for this miracle! Thank you!"

Everyone watched the old, happy couple smiling as well. Though they had only met them recently, they were happy for them. All of them soon said their goodbyes to the couple, and saw the two off on their journey home. They soon returned back onto the island where Aokiji laid about lazily. Seeing the group, he eyed Luffy and spoke to him.

"You know…you and your grandfather are really alike, Monkey D. Luffy."

Luffy, Twilight, and Spike gasped. Twilight quickly replied, "You know Garp?!"

"We have a very casual relationship, and it makes me think a little." Aokiji said becoming surprisingly serious. "Though I only came here to check on Nico Robin…maybe all of you should just die here and now."

"Wh-What?!" shouted Usopp and Chopper in shock.

The crew were immediately one edge. The fighters were ready to fight at any moment. Nami stepped back ready to make a run for it along with Usopp and Chopper. All three knowing that they couldn't fight someone of Aokiji's caliber. Robin remained sturdy despite her own fear bubbling up, but her greatest concern was with her student and her friends. As she looked back, she could see that the entire group was frozen in fear.

What was going through the minds of these six ponies and baby dragon? For ponies and a dragon that have been living in relatively peaceful land, they had yet to be in a situation that where their lives were truly threatened. Nightmare Moon only wished to usurp her sister's rule and Discord simply wanted to have his fun. Neither villain really ever wanted someone to die. Yet, here was a pony that had openly threatened them and had the means to do so. Compared to him, Nightmare Moon and Discord were like bunnies. And this notion, frightened the ponies. Even ponies like Rainbow Dash and Applejack, who were usually the first to be ready to fight, were too frightened to move as were Twilight, Spike, and Rarity. For once, Pinkie Pie couldn't even muster up a laugh or a joke. And poor Fluttershy, she just fainted.

Chopper looked back hearing a thud. He gasped shouting, "Fluttershy!" He then rushed over to her side to check over her.

"Oh my…" Aokiji said surprised to see someone faint. He then asked concerned, "Is she alright?"

Rainbow Dash finally snapped out of her fear. She immediately flew over and floated between the admiral and her friend. She shouted, "Shut up, asshole! You're not gonna lay a hoof on her."

"Now, now, I'm only giving you all a warning." Aokiji stated as he remained sitting down.

"Wh-What?" Twilight asked worried.

"The Emperor's Council isn't taking you too seriously yet. But after carefully analyzing the situation, it has become obvious that you Straw Hats are a very determined group of individuals. Your group currently consists merely of a handful of rogues, yet judging from the degree of trouble you've been causing. There is little doubt that as time passes you will become a threat you're extraordinary growth in such a short time is proof of that. One that even Equestria will have to take into account one day."

"What are you saying?" Twilight asked.

"I've fought pirates and outlaws for many years, but you Straw Hats scare the shit out of mean. And among your crew, the one I regard as the most dangerous is you, Nice Robin" Aokiji said serious staring at the dark purple unicorn.

"Hey, wait! You really are after Robin! I'll kick your ass!" Luffy shouted angrily.

"The size of her bounty does not simply reflect her strength. It also represents the size of the threat she poses to the Black Empire. That is why a 79 million bounty was place on her head at the age of eight."

"What…" Twilight said stunned.

"No way." Rainbow Dash said equally shocked.

"As a child…" Rarity said just as shocked. In her mind, that would be like if her own sister had done something terrible in Equestria. She didn't want to imagine what kind of life that would be for a filly.

"Even as a filly, you managed to survive." Aokiji said speaking directly to Robin looking very serious. "You betrayed, sidestepped, escaped, and then found yourself a new partner to make use of. Time and time again you've rebounded, and now you've chosen this crew as your next haven and tangled in 'the World's One Hope' in your darkness."

"Oi! You shitty jerk!" Sanji shouted as he stepped forward in anger. "Are you trying to start something?"

Usopp rushed over to Sanji. He started holding back the Earth pony saying, "Stop it, Sanji!"

"What do you have against Robin?" Twilight asked distressed.

"I don't have anything against her. The only reason I know her is because she escaped from me once. But that was a long time ago." Aokiji stated.

"What?" Twilight said confused.

"You'll learn soon enough that protecting that woman leads to regret. And if you doubt me, know that every organization Nico Robin has joined until now…" Aokiji said as he began to stand up. "…has been brought to ruin. Why is that, Nico Robin?"

Robin didn't respond. However, her impressive stoic expression began to falter with nervousness and regret.

Luffy quickly shouted out angrily, "Stop it! The past has nothing to do with us!"

"That's right!" Usopp shouted agreeing with his captain. "If it did, then we wouldn't have a former pirate hunter or this ex-thief mare on our crew!"

Nami walked up next to Usopp knowing he was in one part referring to her. She softly karate chopped Usopp's head in anger stating, "Watch it, bub!"

"Today is more important than the past!" Sanji stated coolly.

"Robin is one of our nakama! Don't talk bad about her!" Chopper stated determinedly though staying by the fainted Fluttershy.

Zoro did not say anything, but he too believed the same as his crew. Robin still remained nervous remaining as quiet as Zoro was being. The rest of the group was still unsure what was exactly going on besides that this stallion was bad mouthing their friend. However, unlike the pirates, they were a bit more concerned.

"I see." Aokiji said concerned having heard the crew's determination. He pitied them. "The poor fools don't suspect a thing."

Hearing that, Robin immediately became angry. She crossed up her forelegs and shouted, "What do you want?! If you want to arrest me, then why not just do it?! Treinta Fleurs!" Suddenly, twenty dark-purple forelegs appeared around and on Aokiji. Several were grabbing his back legs, several others were propping the pony upward while also restraining his arms, and a few were pulling the stallion's head back, but not just yet.

"Robin!" Twilight shouted gasping in shock of the scene. Her friends were just as surprised seeing how what the mare's Devil Fruit power was going to do.

"My. My." Aoikiji said looking concerned, yet not even slightly worried. "Did I say too much? What a shame. I must have overestimated how reasonable a woman you were."

"Clutch!" Robin shouted in response. All her forelegs worked together as they bent the tall stallion backwards breaking him. But the stallion turned into ice and broke apart.

From there, it all went to hell. Even though Robin broke Aokiji, being a Logia he reformed before Robin. He tried to attack the woman with an ice sword, but was blocked by Zoro. Sanji then disarmed the stallion. Luffy then went in and punched the disarmed Navy officer; however, the punch didn't break through him. Aokiji had grabbed both Zoro's neck and Sanji's leg and let Luffy's punch connect with his stomach. He then began freezing the body parts connected to his body. The freezing sensation made the stallions scream and they all fell back still screaming. This left Robin wide open for Aokiji to attack. The stallion fell onto Robin in an attempt to freeze her. However…

"Robin!" Twilight cried out while he magic subconsciously activated. While Robin was beginning to freeze, Twilight's magic aura covered the unicorn and then teleported her out of his hold. Robin then landed next to Twilight. The young unicorn quickly noticed her teacher next to her and was surprised.

Robin, who was feeling the freeze of Aokiji's ice powers, found herself in relief though still feeling the icy sting where her body was already frozen which was nearly half. She looked up to see she was next to Twilight and was surprised. "Twilight…"

"Clever." Aokiji said amused.

"We have to get her to the ship!" Chopper shouted quickly. "I can treat her there!"

"Zoro! Sanji! Make sure Robin and everyone gets to the ship!" Luffy ordered loudly.

"Right." Zoro said as he got up.

"What about you?" Sanji asked as he followed Zoro.

"I'm going to fight him one-on-one" Luffy declared determinedly.

"What?!" shouted Twilight, Spike, and their friends shocked.

"That's fine with me." Aokiji said as he turned to Luffy giving him his full attention. "But I don't have a ship to put you in. I'll just have to kill you."

"Luffy!" Twilight and Spike shouted desperately.

"Go!" Luffy shouted loudly and forcefully.

"Alright. But we're coming back as soon as were better." Sanji shouted before taking off. He then stopped by Applejack stating, "Let's go, Applejack!"

"R…Right!" Applejack said as she followed Sanji

"Come on!" Usopp said as he pulled Pinkie Pie and Rarity away from the battle using his magic.

Everyone else quickly followed. Chopper switched to his Heavy Point form and carried the still fainted Fluttershy. Spike hitched a ride on the large creature's shoulder. Zoro carried Robin onto his back. Twilight was one of the last to leave as she stared at Luffy and Aokiji. She could see that the Navy admiral's attention was solely on Luffy, which was allowing them to escape. Twilight didn't want to leave her brother to this powerful foe.

"Twilight!" Nami shouted as she flew down in front of the unicorn. "Come on! We need to go!"

"But Luffy…"

"Luffy is strong. He'll be alright." Nami stated smiling trying to assure her friend so she would leave. She then grabbed Twilight's hoof and pulled her away from the scene. But in truth, she was just as worried as Twilight was for Luffy.

* * *

Needless to say, but the fight did not end well for Luffy. Though he put up a good fight, he was no match for the Navy admiral. In the end, he was nearly frozen to death. When Zoro and Sanji returned to aid Luffy they found only him frozen and Aokiji, having spared Luffy as calling them squared for the Crocodile incident, was long gone. They didn't have time to question why as they immediately took him back for Chopper. Thanks to Chopper's medical knowledge, Luffy was okay but would need time to recover along with Robin. And though this ordeal was over, lingering thoughts haunted both the crew and the Mane Six and Spike. Much more so for the latter of the two groups.

When the finally left Long Ring Long Land, the Straw Hat crew soon noticed a distinct change in the day-to-day activities of the friends. Rainbow Dash and Applejack had begun to take up look-out even when someone on the crew was already doing so. They had also joined Zoro in training with his waits. Applejack even became a sort-of apprentice to Sanji to learn his fighting style. Rarity didn't appear to have changed much, though she had become remarkably skittish to unexpected sounds and movements. Pinkie Pie also appeared mostly unchanged. She continued to laugh and play with the others, but one could see a hint of fear hidden behind her eyes of a potential danger. Twilight stuck by either Robin's side when sitting around the ship or Luffy's side watching over him doing so with great concern for both. Spike remained close by almost everyone almost scared of his own shadow. And poor Fluttershy, this incident had the worst effect on her. For many nights at the island followed into sailing, the poor Pegasus woke up screaming from nightmares related to that incidents. It usually took a sleeping pill to get her back to sleep.

All this was concerning for the Straw Hats, especially since they were already used to their lives being threatened. For a moment, they realized just how different life was between their two worlds. And though none of their friends said anything, it was becoming clearer to the crew that the Mane Six and Spike should return home. Even Luffy was having a hard time trying to convince even himself to allow his sister and friends to join his crew. However, they did still had a destination to go to, and a trip back to Equestria would have to wait until after the Going Merry was fixed up.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's note: I put an '*' under a one thing. Well, just one thing in this chapter. I thought it would be nice to use such to explain, call back or translate for certain situations. You know be a little helpful to the reader. Maybe you'll learn something you didn't.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Until next time!**


	13. City of Water

**Author's note: Fair warning...this chapter is long! Oh wait, I've been keeping them around 8 and 7 thousand words. I'm not use to writing so much. Used to be I could write everything in 3 thousands words. Weird, huh? XD**

**Anyway, this is one big chapter. It's got quite a lot in its content. Exploration, conflicted emotions, and drama! All that and more await you, so get to reading!**

**But before that...a word of warning: This (chapter) isn't going to end well. (I feel so bad, but soooo good at the same time. Confusing, ain't it?)**

**Read, Review, &amp; Enjoy!**

* * *

As they continued to sail, Luffy eventually recovered. Hearing how dreary things have been on deck and tried to cheer the group up by mocking himself when he got frozen. It actually did quite a lot to cheer up most everyone. As everyone began to become cheerful again, the oddest sight crossed their path: a large frog doing the front-crawl (or freestyle). They followed the frog, both out of curiosity and hunger, only to come across another extraordinary sight, the sea train Puffing Tom. They even watched the frog "fight" the train and lose. They had also meet a station manager named Granny Kokoro, and Earth pony whose cutie mark was a bubbly drinking mug, and her granddaughter Chimney, also an Earth pony and no cutie mark yet, and her pet cat (actually a rabbit) Gonbe. After explaining the sea train to the group as well as the frog Yokozuna, Kokoro pointed out the direction of Water 7: the Straw Hat's destination. Having become fond of the crew, Kokoro even handed them a map of the city and a letter of recommendation that would come in handy once in the city.

And after nearly half a day of sailing…

"Land ho!" shouted Luffy excitedly as he hung off the side and pointed out to what appeared to be a large tower.

What new adventure awaits our heroes now?

* * *

**Luffy &amp; Twilight: **_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat! We are the one! Go ahead!_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

_The only rule that we obey is to run free _

**Mane Six plus Spike (chorus):** _We are best friends_

_Don't ever let a compass show you the way to go_

_Just pick the route that looks the most exciting!_

_Raise the flag and sail on full speed ahead _

**Straw Hat 7 (chorus): **_Go east, go west_

_It doesn't matter who or what's standing in our way,_

_We'll make it through__them everyday_

_You won't get anywhere if you're waiting for the sun to rise _

**All: **_I can't wait_

_So spread your wings and meet it in the sky, leave earth below_

_Just follow its light and get going, go!_

_So as we're Shining, Running, Forever!_

_When all the pieces of our dreams have merged_

_You'll feel a joy inside that you can't explain_

_And that's the treasure we must find!_

_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat._

_We are the one! Go ahead!_

* * *

"The City of Water: Water 7"

When they sailed closer to this tower, the real sight of what was before them was breathtaking. At a distance, this island could look like a tower. When closer it looked like a water fountain. But when you're really close up, you could truly see that this landmark was a huge, bustling city. This was Water 7, and it indeed look like one huge, stone, water fountain. At this beautiful city's tallest point, it had a large and majestic fountain that drained down through the city in canals and emptied into the ocean like waterfalls. Around these large canals were building of all kinds. Most were behind giant walls with large numbered gates at the front with stairs, but there were many buildings outside the wall as well. Most of them looked as if they were sinking into the water and located around a large stone stairway going into the city itself. Truly, this was a beautiful city.

As they sailed closer to the island, a friendly civilian advised the group to dock around back even though he could clearly see they were pirates. The group took the pony's advice. As the sailed around, they soon found themselves within the city itself. Small canals literally littered the city. Twilight and Robin explained how this city was settled on a sinking island, and that the buildings were built on top of older ones. They were soon lead further, by another civilian no less, around the island to one of the few places where there is land. And while they docked…

"Pull up the sail, Zoro." Nami ordered.

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro said monotone as he manually pulled to tie down the sail. Unfortunately, whether by Zoro's strength or the damage Merry had previous received, the mast bent even with the metal plates around. Zoro gasped in shock. "Shit!"

"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash shouted and quickly flew up to help Zoro fix the mast.

"I can't believe how nice the locals have been." Spike commented recalling the two civilians helped the group dock. "I've always thought that most people would be afraid of pirates."

"This place is famous for its shipwright's, correct?" Rarity asked curiously. "I would imagine they would also get quite a bit of business from pirates as well."

"They probably have some strong fighters to keep those pirates in line as well." Robin added.

"Alright! Let's go!" Luffy shouted as he and Usopp jumped off the ship and dashed towards the city excited.

"Hold up!" Nami shouted towards the two excited stallions. "You two are coming with me!"

Luffy and Usopp stopped. Usopp looked back and asked, "Huh? Where to?"

"First, we need to a place to exchange the gold we got from Skypiea. Then, we'll take Granny Kokoro's letter and bring to a man named Iceberg. We'll ask him to fix our ship."

"Ah! Okay!" said both Luffy and Usopp understanding Nami's logic.

"Hey, Twilight! Spike! Gals! You wanna come along?" Luffy asked out curiously.

Nami and the other Straw Hats flinched hearing Luffy asked his question. While not against having the group come with them, they knew that the group was still a bit shaky since the Aokiji incident. This was also their first inhabited island since leaving Equestria, and even they didn't know if there were any potential dangers. However, they had to wait for their response before they could act on anything.

"Um, give us a minute, Luffy" Twilight said as she and her friends gathered around to speak. Twilight then asked, "So, what do you guys think? I'm sure it's safe…"

"I don't know…" Fluttershy said being the most timid of the group. "I'm still a little shaky after…you know."

"But this is our first city outside Equestria! We gotta explore it!" Pinkie Pie stated excitedly.

"I would definitely like to see the shops here." Rarity said with enthusiasm. "I wonder what kinds of fashion they have here."

"Is that all you can think about?" Applejack asked to Rarity sounding mad. "Not the potential danger we could be in?"

"It's not that I'm not thinking of it." Rarity stated matter-of-factly. She then looked over at Sanji, who was currently leaning against the railing distracted, simply to gaze adoringly at the gentlecolt. She released a heartfelt sigh before saying, "I'm just confident that Sanji-kun and everyone can protect us."

"Come on, Applejack." Rainbow Dash said confidently. "These guys wouldn't let anything happen to us. Plus, you and me have been trainin', remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I'm just worried. They may have defeated Discord, but even they were nearly helpless against that Ice fellow." Applejack stated.

"But he was with the Black Empire, right? This place isn't affiliated with that place, right?" Spike asked feeling slightly nervous.

"From what I've read, Water 7 is a neutral city, but it does a lot of business with the Black Empire since Equestria has remained isolated from much of its history. I doubt they would send someone scary to negotiate." Twilight stated.

"Then, I reckon there's not much harm going out." Applejack said begrudgingly.

"So~, does that mean we can go out?" Pinkie Pie asked hopeful.

"I don't see why not." Twilight said smiling.

"Yippee!" Pinkie Pie shouted jumping up and down excited.

"So…" Luffy asked grinning having waited patiently for his sister and friends to finish. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Twilight said happily.

"I wanna come too!" Spike said excited.

"If you like, you can come with us, Rarity." Robin suggested as she and Chopper looked ready to leave. "We'll be looking through shops as well."

"Well, if you don't mind, Ms. Robin." Rarity said sounding a bit nervous, but nonetheless grateful.

"Wait for me, mellorines~!" Sanji shouted out as he dashed next to Robin's group. He then stopped and asked politely, "I would be honored to join you ladies as I buy more food supplies."

Robin was about to speak, but then Rarity beat her to the punch. She spoke quickly, "Of course you can come, Sanji-kun! I could use a gentlecolt by my side."

"Yes~, Rarity-chwan~!" Sanji said completely enamored.

In seeing Sanji fawn over Rarity, and slightly Robin, Applejack frowned. She immediately walked over saying, "If y'all don't mind, I'll join ya too. Probably gonna need a lot of food to feed this group. I'll help ya."

"Thank you, Apple-chan." Sanji said grateful.

"I'll hang with you guys." Rainbow Dash said to Luffy and his group.

"Me too!" Pinkie Pie said hoping next to Rainbow Dash.

All that was left was for Fluttershy to decide. However, the shy and timid Pegasus get the feeling of worry and fear out of her mind despite knowing that Aokiji wasn't here. Even knowing that, she made up her mind. "I think I'll just stay on the Merry…"

Twilight smiled gently. "Okay, Fluttershy."

"Keep an eye on the Merry." Nami advised before pointing over to Zoro laying against the railing napping. "That guy's hopeless on guard duty."

"Oi!" replied Zoro apparently not sleeping yet.

"Um, okay." Fluttershy said with an uneasy smile.

Sensing that Fluttershy was uneasy, Chopper walked up to her in Walk Point form. He asked, "Hey, Fluttershy, do you want to get anything for you while I'm in town?"

"Oh, um…" Fluttershy said surprised blushing slightly. "I don't need much. But maybe, if you see an animal that isn't native to Equestria…you could tell me about it…"

"Sure!" Chopper said happily.

Robin watched the interaction amused. It was no secret Chopper had a crush on Fluttershy. The young mare chuckled softly as she readied along with the others to leave.

"We got the gold!" Usopp shouted as he came up from below carrying a huge bag of gold.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted excited.

* * *

Soon, nearly everyone left the ship. The only that stayed behind was Zoro, who would be watching the ship but really sleeping. They soon reached one of Water 7's unique attractions; the Yagara Bulls. These unique creatures are the prime transportation for the city of Water 7. Chopper was instantly excited knowing for sure that Fluttershy not seen a creature like this. They were able to rent several bulls, buy and map, and begin travel. However, Robin, Rarity, and their group decided to walk the city. So we will follow Luffy's group as they explored Water 7 for the time being.

"Whoa! Look at this place!" Rainbow Dash shouted amazed flying above her group. "There's so many canals. We'll be lucky if we could even find out way back."

"Here let me check the map." Nami said from her bull with Twilight.

The bull, which was smiling even brighter, nodded his head. He then began speed forward taking the lead. Immediately, the other bulls and Rainbow Dash followed. After a while, the Yagara Bulls brought the group to the market district.

"Wow! Look at all the shops!" Pinkie Pie shouted excited from the bull with her, Luffy, and Spike. They were also carrying the gold, which Pinkie was laying on casually.

"Why did they bring us to the market?" Twilight asked confused.

"Maybe it's a short cut." Nami said thinking out loud. The Yagara bull she was on then turned its head. It neighed a while shaking its head in agreement. Nami smiled in response.

"Wow! These guys are smart." Spike said from next to Luffy with amazement.

"Whoa! Look at that bull!" Rainbow Dash said pointing to a very scary and big looking Yagara Bull. "That thing is big! We should've gotten one of them!"

"Hey, look." Usopp said as he looked at the ponies riding on the big Yagara Bull's back. "All those ponies are wearing masks? They look so high-class."

Suddenly, Luffy's bull became excited. Luffy immediately took notice and asked, "What is it?" The bull then sped off to the side surprising his riders. Luffy shouted, "Where are you going?!"

"Huh?" said the other group wondering where Luffy's bull was going.

The bull stopped right in front of a shop. The shop seemed to be selling some kind of fruit that was being kept in water. The shop lady soon greeted the riders. "Welcome! Would you like something?"

"I think he's hungry." Spike commented before his own stomach growled. "I'm pretty hungry too."

"What are these?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously.

"Oh? These are Water-Water Apples and Aquamarine Gems. These are Water 7's specialty foods." The shop lady said informing the group.

"Oooh." The group said together interested in the fruit and gems.

Luffy then ordered. "We'll take 15 apples and 5 gems!"

The salespony immediately sold the group their items. All three members tried either an apple or a gem. After just one bite, the group only had one thing to say. "So~ soft~! Yum!"

"Hey! Let me try one!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew down next to the group.

"Me too!" Usopp shouted equally as curious and drooling with hunger.

After trying the local delicacy, the group traveled further into Water 7. From the lower section, the group traveled to the upper part of Water 7 via an aquatic elevator. With it, they soon reached the center where the best shipyard and shipwrights in the world lie. As their bulls carried them further in, the group noticed a crowd over by one of the shipyards. From the crowd, the group learned that there was an incident with pirates, but the shipwrights of the Galley-La Company handled them easily. This impressed Luffy greatly. However, Nami urged him to wait as they traveled to the exchange.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Going Merry, Zoro was now sleeping peacefully. While he slept, Fluttershy was keeping an eye on the ship. For her, it was nice to have some peace and quiet though she wished she had her animal friends to comfort her. She tried calling out some bird calls seeing if there were any birds to befriend, but none came. It made her feel sad. This journey of theirs with Twilight's brother was turning out to well for her or her friends. She kind of wished Zoro was awake so she could talk to him a little, even if they really didn't have much in common. So, she settled with just sitting nearby him. Not too close, but just close enough to speak should he awake.

What she didn't know was that they were being targeted. Some creatures began to crawl aboard the ship out of Fluttershy's sight. There were a few creatures thin and lanky with pointy ears and noses; gremlins, and three large humanoid creatures with pig faces; orcs. These orcs were named, Zambai: with spikey, black hair, Kiev: with a brown beard and hair crest, and Tamagon: who had a very round body and wore a bow tie. All of them were wearing similar outfits like goggles and steel, bowl pants. They all moved about quietly and slowly across the ship. As they got closer to the ponies, they all unsheathed their swords ready to strike.

Fluttershy soon noticed the creatures as they climbed onto the deck. She immediately frightened by the sight and tried to call out to Zoro, but unfortunately her voice couldn't seem to get the volume she needed being so scared. "Z…Z…Zoro…"

"Now, now, my little pony." The orc Zambai said low as not to alert the sleeping swordspony. He wore a sinister smile much like his fellow invaders. He then pointed his sword out towards Fluttershy and spoke, "How about you just come here quietly and…"

"Zoro." Fluttershy continued saying trying to get more volume but could not.

"Hey!" shouted Zambai as he rushed forward to silence the Pegasus.

Fluttershy gasped and finally shouted, "Zoro!"

Just as Zambai went to grab the Pegasus, his hand was hit back. He stepped back seeing the swordspony now standing between him and the Pegasus. The spikey-haired orc Zambai grinned surprised. "Huh. I thought you were asleep."

"A warrior never leaves his guard down." Zoro stated very seriously. He then forced the sword and orc back. He then stood up drawing his other sword with his magic. He then glared at the group saying, "So…who the hell are you?"

The intruders responded by chuckling sinisterly. Zambai spoke confidently, "'Pirate Hunter', Zoro! We are the Franky Family! We are bounty hunters so tough that kids cry when they see us! Your 60 million bounty is ours! And once we defeat you, we'll use this ship to ambush the rest of your crew! Today is our lucky day 'cause we're going to be rich! Let's get him guys!"

Fluttershy ducked down covering her eyes. She didn't want to see what happened. She was far too scared to witness this fight.

Zambai rushed forward again ready to slash at the swordspony. As his sword came down, Zoro easily blocked him. The orc was completely surprised by the pony's strength. Zoro smirked as he responded back to the orc. "Lucky? More like unlucky." Zoro then sent the orc flying.

The intruders were shocked by the pony's power, but remained confident in their victory. A gremlin, who was taller and thinner than the rest of his kind, shouted, "Charge! We still have the superior numbers! Get him!"

"Nitoryu*…" Zoro said as he brought his swords up front and pointed them up. His aura began to take shape of a rhinoceros with his swords acting as its horns. He then spun quickly taking out all the intruders at once shouting, "Sai Kuru*!"

**(** Two-Sword style: Rolling Rhino: it's also a play of words. 'Sai Kuru' sounds like 'cycle' XD)**

The gremlins and orc flew through the air and landed in the ocean. He sighed commenting on his fight, "How boring." He then turned to see Fluttershy, who was still cowering. He asked, "Are you alright?"

Fluttershy looked up. She looked around wondering where all the creatures were, but was thankful that they were gone. She soon stood back up, and nodded her head timidly. "Y…Yes."

"That's good." Zoro said before sheathing his swords.

"You didn't…" Fluttershy said before cutting herself off. What she wanted to say she was unable to say. She didn't want to say it.

Zoro sighed knowing full well what the Pegasus wanted to say but couldn't. So he answered shaking his head, "No. I used the back of my swords. It'll hurt, but they'll live."

Fluttershy looked at Zoro surprised, but smiled warmly. "That was very…"

"I just didn't want to ruin my swords. Nothing so sympathetic." Zoro stated as he took a seat down where he had napping.

"Oh…" Fluttershy said now frowning depressed.

Zoro eyed the yellow Pegasus and saw her depressive state. He sighed and spoke again, "Look, I don't make it a point to kill. Only if they are weak will they die that easily."

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked sadly.

Zoro then pointed to his scar that ran along his chest and the side of his body. He told Fluttershy, "This scar came from the world's greatest sword wielder. I barely stood a chance against him. He didn't hold back during our duel. I could've died, but I have a goal to reach and refused to die. In this world, those with strength will keep on fighting."

Despite the impressive speech, Fluttershy still frowned looking depressed. She spoke sadly, "Then you must think I'm weak, and you're probably right. I know the others have moved on from that incident, but I can't seem to stop thinking about it and it continues to scare me. I must be pathetic compared to someone like you."

"It's not my place to judge." Zoro stated as he begun to relax. "We've meet a lot of different ponies and creatures along our journey. They all weren't physically strong, but they had their own strength that helped them through their ordeal. You all may not be as strong as some of us, but you can do the things we can't do. So, don't worry so much about it. We're friends."

Fluttershy was surprised by Zoro's response. It was comforting to know that her new friend didn't think badly of her or her friends. And, even though she still afraid of what may be out their beyond the Going Merry, Fluttershy felt a little better. Seeing how Zoro was now snoring, Fluttershy decided to take a seat next to him. She was closer than before, but still gave Zoro his space. It really was a peaceful day to rest.

* * *

Now, let's go check in on the other group. We actually return back to the market district which is where Robin, Chopper (still in his Walk Point form), and their group are. They were walking down the many pathways that were just as numerous as the water canals.

"Whoa! Look at all the masks!" Chopper gasped in in amazement.

"I wonder what they are for." Applejack questioned curiously.

"One of the stops the sea train makes is at a place called San Faldo. There seems to be a celebration there called Carnival. It's popular as a large costume party." Robin explained.

"Oh, how marvelous." Rarity said delighted. "The fashion on all those masked ponies is mysterious and elegant. Even festive. I would love to take the sea train to this event."

Applejack stepped forward walking up next to Robin. "How'd you know all that, Ms. Robin?"

"Everyone on the street is talking about it. I just listen in every now and then. It's a force of habit that I had picked up as a child…"

"I see…" Applejack stated unsure what to make of the information.

"Wow, Robin! You're awesome!" Chopper stated amazed.

"Isn't she~!" Sanji stated agreeing with Chopper adoring the mare.

Rarity rolled her eyes in disbelief as she continued to walk and looked around. She gasped when she noticed something across the canal. "Ooh! There's a clothing shop down that way!"

"There's some food stands over there too." Applejack said as she pointed her hoof towards the opposite side to the clothing stands. Luckily, there were several bridges connecting the sidewalks.

"Ah. We'll go there then." Sanji said smiling with gratitude. He then turned to Robin and Chopper, "We're going to split off for a bit. Chopper! Make sure you take good care of Robin."

"Right!" Chopper said with a salute to show his seriousness.

"Have fun, you three." Robin said waving the group off as she and Chopper continued down the same street. As they did, an upright creature wearing a feminine-like mask and wearing a very concealing cloak walked pass her and Chopper. The young reindeer was far too distracted to realize anything, but as the creature and Robin walked past each other the creature spoke low.

"CP9"

The deep but low tone male voice made Robin freeze after just a few moments. Her face expressed a sudden realization and fear that made the mare sweat nervously. She then quickly looked back to see if the figure was still walking. The figure was not. In fact, it looked almost like he never existed as no one else seem to notice the disappearance of the figure. This only made Robin even more nervous.

"Robin!" The mare's attention was drawn back into reality as she heard Chopper's voice. She looked down the sidewalk to see that the reindeer had gotten quite ahead of her, but not too far. He then asked out loudly, "This place is a book store! Can I go see?"

"Of…Of course." Robin called out sounding a bit surprised though this was covering her nervousness. She then stated, "Go ahead."

"Thank you!" Chopper shouted excitedly before rushing inside.

And with that, Robin was already gone. Disappeared just like the figure that had spoken to her just moments ago. What has happened?

* * *

Now, we return to the big group. From where the shipyard was located, it was just a quick ride over to the central district's cashing exchange. While it was unnecessary, everyone went inside to see the exchange. To most of their surprise, the exchange was mostly run by goblins*. They were much like gremlins except a bit shorter, pudgier, and a bit wicked looking. As protocol for these kind of exchange, a mustache goblin wearing a monocle took the group and their huge bag. Once inside the room, the Luffy dumped all their gold out on the table shocking the appraiser and the Twilight and friends. Of course, the goblin appraiser could easily tell the value of this gold, but the amount was just too great to give. He tried to sell them a deal stating that the gold was worth 100 million. While nearly all of them could accept such an amount, Nami was far from convinced.

**(*Ten points to whichever house that guesses where I got this idea from)**

"I have three things to tell you, Mr. Appraiser." Nami stated sternly. She then gestured towards Luffy sitting next to her stating, "First, this guy here. He has a 100 million bounty on his head. Second, I don't think your offer is good enough. And third, if you try lying to us again we'll cut your head off right here. Got it?"

'_Whoa…'_ thought Twilight and her friends surprised while also feeling a bit nervous over her attitude.

After hearing all that, the goblin appraiser was now incredibly concerned with the life with these ponies. He nervously nodded his head in response to the yellow Pegasus' demands. "R…Right."

In a manner of moments, the goblin got the 'real' worth of the gold they brought in. The true amount was nearly breathtaking as they all shouted, "Three…300 million!"

The group soon left the exchange carrying three suitcases carrying 100 million each. The suitcases were then given to Nami, Usopp, and Twilight to carry being as they were the most responsible of the group. They then returned back to the shipyard they had spotted earlier. Of course, they had to be tactful about their approach. The number one thing they needed to do was find the pony named 'Iceberg'. However, Luffy was already on the move.

"Excuse me!" Luffy shouted as he proceeded to step over the small fence.

"Luffy!" Twilight and Nami shouted.

But before Luffy could get to the other side, he was suddenly stopped by a creature appearing from almost nowhere. It was a satyr, a mix of goat and human with a lower half of a goat and upper body of a human though the head had goat horns and ears. He wore a high-collared jacket with a white hat with the words 'Galley' written on the front. He also had a rather unique feature of looking square especially his long nose. He had olive tan skin and orange hair. His lower goat half was covered in fur. The pony soon spoke to Luffy in a friendly yet old tone with his finger poking the Earth pony's head.

"Hey. Hold on. You must not be from around here. How about we talk outside first before barraging in impolitely. After all, this area is for employees only."

"Wow. I've never seen a satyr before." Twilight said amazed.

"Just call me Kaku. I'm a shipwright here." The satyr said being friendly.

"Oh. That's good, we would like to meet with a 'Mr. Iceberg'. We have a letter of recommendation." Twilight said as she used her magic to bring forth the letter. She then handed it off to Kaku for him to read it.

The square unicorn just gave the letter a glance before looking back at the group. He then gave the letter back handing it to Nami. He spoke sounding somewhat surprised, "Ah! It's from Granny Kokoro of Shift Station. You sure know the right people to ask for help."

"So, do you know Iceberg?" Twilight asked curiously

"Of course. How can I not know him? He's the mayor of Water 7." Kaku stated.

"Whoa. That's pretty high up." Rainbow Dash said surprised.

"Not only that, he's also the president of the Galley-La Company and manages the sea train."

"Whoa! Talk about multitasking." Spike said impressed.

"He sounds like a very important pony." Nami commented amazed.

Kaku nodded agreeing with the yellow Pegasus. He then stated, "But he is also a very busy stallion. So what is it that you need from him?"

"We need our ship, the Going Merry, to be repaired." Usopp stated eagerly.

"I see…" Kaku said intrigued. He then stepped over the small fence and removed his belt that had many wood chipping tools. He then began to stretch his legs out. He counted, "1, 2, 3, 4…" He then switched sides stretching the other side the same way. "1, 2, 3, 4… Oh! By the way, where's your ship?"

"Huh? It's docked by one of the small islands." Usopp stated sounding confused.

"Okay. I'll go there and check out the ship's condition. That way things will go faster when you talk to Iceberg and hopefully negotiate a price. I'll be back in 10 minutes." Kaku said as he finished stretching.

"Ten minutes?!" Pinkie Pie gasped amazed. "Do you have a Yagara Bull that can go that fast?"

"Oh heavens no." Kaku stated chuckling. "That'll take way too long. My way is much faster."

"Your way?" Rainbow Dash questioned confused.

The group then watched as the satyr suddenly sped off in a flash. Everyone was amazed at the speed, even the speed demon Rainbow Dash was impressed. They then watched as Kaku fearlessly jumped off the edge of the central district. They all gasped shocked.

"He…He jumped!" Rainbow Dash shouted shocked.

"Don't worry. He does that frequently."

A new voice spoke from behind the group gaining there attention. Behind them were two ponies, one male and one female. The Earth pony stallion had a blue mane and an orange coat. He wore a red-striped jacket with a chest pocket carrying a tiny white mouse. His cutie mark was a hammer and wood chisel crossed against each other. The unicorn mare standing next to him had a strawberry blonde mane tied in a bun and a white coat. She wore glasses and was carrying a book with her magic. Her cutie mark was a rather thorny rose. The stallion continued to speak about the other unicorn.

"Around here, people call him Yamakaze, 'the mountain wind'. He's also our chief shipwright here at Dock Number One of the Galley-La Company. That is Kaku."

"Sir, I have a report." The mare stated as she pushed up her glasses with her hoof. Her magic was holding the book. She then began to report, "Their name is the Straw Hat pirates. They started out near Equestria and originally believed to have seven members. They currently have three crew members with bounties; 'Straw Hat' Luffy, 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro, and Nico Robin. Their bounties combined are worth 239 million beli."

"Equestria, huh? We don't often do business with anyone from that kingdom." The stallion commented as he petted the mouse in his shirt pocket.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"Ah, right. I am the mayor of this city, Iceberg. And this mouse I adopted recently is called Tyrannosaurus." The pony said towards the group introducing himself. He then turned and spoke to his assistant. "Kalifa, could you please get Tyrannosaurus some food and a cage."

"It is done, Mayor Iceberg." Kalifa said assured.

"Whoa, really? You're like a shooting star, Kalifa." Iceberg commented surprised.

"You flatter me, sir!" Kalifa replied grateful. She then flipped through her book. She stopped and relayed a schedule. "Also sir, may I remind you that you have a meeting with the owner of the glass factory at the Chiza Hotel. After that you have a speech at the Liguria Plaza. After that you need to meet with Mayor Bimine of Pucci, the city of cuisine, in a press conference for the newspapers. And after that there are some documents in your office that you need to go over."

"Wow! What a full schedule!" Spike stated amazed.

"She's…" Twilight said as she was nearly brought to tears of joys. "She's so organized. Like the perfect assistant."

"Hey!" Spike shouted feeling insulted.

Twilight ignored everyone's stunned expression. She then commented blissfully to the mayor, "You must be the best…"

"I don't want to!" Iceberg shouted childishly.

"Okay. I'll cancel all of that." Kalifa said without even a hint of disagreement. She then began writing in the book.

"What?!" shouted most all the group especially Twilight.

"What? For me, refusing to do those things is just one of my privileges." Iceberg stated without much care.

"Wow…" Rainbow Dash said stunned.

"What a bad mayor." Usopp stated.

"This guy doesn't sound reliable. Is he really the guy the Monster Granny told us about?" Luffy asked to Nami.

"I…think so?" Nami said slightly confused.

These comments did not sit well with Kalifa. The young mare shouted angrily, "You ill-mannered brats!" She then jumped forward and begun sending swift kicks at the group. However, most of them were unharmed though stunned. Usopp had taken at least one of the unicorn's swift kicks. The action also caused for Usopp and Nami to accidentally let go of the money suitcases. Kalifa then shouted, "How dare you speak with such disrespect to the world's best shipwright! I'm sorry that I lost my cool, but Mayor Iceberg is a hero to this city. Please show some respect."

"Please do not make Kalifa angry otherwise all hell breaks loose." Iceberg warned the group as he too had been hit by his assistant's wild kicks.

"Most of those kicks landed on you!" Luffy and Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Ah! Sorry, sir." Kalifa said as she bowed apologetically

"Um, so, we have a letter for you." Nami said cheerfully while handing the letter to Iceberg.

Iceberg opened the letter. He chuckled as he saw what was written on it. It was only a words; 'Check out their ship' followed by a lipstick kiss mark, but Iceberg knew who it was instantly. "Ah, so it's from Kokoro…" He said before ripping the letter up.

The group screamed in shock.

"Wait! Please!" Twilight shouted as she stepped forward. "My brother and his crew came a long way to get their ship repaired. It's very precious to them. If you can find it in your heart…"

"No problem." Iceberg said immediately.

"…Oh." Twilight said surprised.

"What?!" Usopp shouted surprised. He then shouted out confused and angry, "Then why did you rip up that letter?"

"I didn't like the lip mark." Iceberg stated with mild disgust. He then spoke seriously, "But I trust Granny Kokoro's judgement. We've been drinking partners for a long time. So, how about I give you a tour of the shipyard."

"Sure! Sounds fun!" Luffy stated excitedly. He then pumped his hoof into the air cheerfully shouting, "Let's go see the shipyard!"

"Ah. We almost forgot our money." Usopp said as he realized they were missing their suitcases

"I got it!" Pinkie Pie stated cheerfully. She then turned to get the suitcases. However, she stopped as she saw a group of strangers around their two suitcases.

You see, after their defeat at Zoro's swords, the group of Franky Family members had wondered the town looking for another way to get money. Their best idea was to head to the center district wear the exchange center was located. They had spotted the group and noticed their suitcases. Instantly, they sought out to take their money. When Kalifa had accidentally made the group's handlers release the suitcases, they saw their opportunity to strike. Unfortunately, they were a little slow in the getaway as to check the cash.

"Hey! Robbers!" Pinkie Pie shouted alerting nearly everyone within shouting range.

"What!?" shouted Nami shocked.

"Run!" shouted Zambai to his comrades. The group then took off taking the suitcases with them jumping into their Yagara Bulls.

"Stop! Give that back!" Usopp shouted desperately.

"Thanks for the money!" shouted the spike-haired orc in mocking gratitude as he and his group escaped on their Yagara Bulls.

"Oh no you don't!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she quickly flew after the group.

"Whoa! She's fast!" shouted the spikey-haired orc. "Protect our money, guys!"

The gremlins quickly covered their suitcase the moment their leader spoke. One of the other orcs, the round Tamagon, moved to protect his suitcase, but was not fast enough. Rainbow Dash had already been aiming for that orc. She grabbed the suitcase, but struggled to get it out of his hands.

"Give me back our money!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"No way!" responded Tamagon.

On land, Luffy and the others were running after them to hopefully intercept the group and help Rainbow Dash. At the same, on the other side, a male Earth pony with a slicked-back yellow mane and a tan coat wearing a denim jack over a yellow target shirt. He also had a cigar in his mouth and wore a pair of orange goggles over his forehead. His name is Paulie and his cutie mark was of a rope styled as a lasso. He was running away from two goblins in suits shouting at him about paying his debts. To escape his debtors, the pony jumped off the bridge he had ran onto. He had spotted the Yagara Bulls and the Franky Family members and took his chance to escape.

"Rope Action!" shouted Paulie as rope sprouted from his sleeves.

Zambai heard the shout. He looked up to see the pony and gasped in shock. "Oh no! It's that carpenter from the Galley-La Company!"

"Sorry, guys. I need to borrow your bulls." Paulie said grinning cunningly. The rope stretched out and caught all the Franky Family members.

Rainbow Dash flew back surprised, now having one of the suitcases in her possession. She watched on amazed. "Whoa!"

"Round Turn!" shouted Paulie as he pulled the two ropes. This action pulled all the Franky Family out of their bulls, leaving behind the other suitcase, and collide into each other. Paulie then landed on one of their bulls as the Franky Family fell into the water. The stallion chuckled while patting the bull saying, "Perfect timing, Friend."

"Dammit" shouted one of the goblins from above on the bridge. "He got away."

"Ha ha! Try again next time." Paulie shouted to his debtors laughing at them mockingly.

"Thank goodness." Nami sighed as she and everyone stopped seeing how their money was now safe.

"Hey, pal." Rainbow Dash said as she floated over to Paulie smiling. "Thanks for the help. That money is really important to our friends."

"Money?" Paulie said surprised. He then looked down to see the suitcase with part of a bill sticking out of it. Paulie was completely surprised, but he was also ecstatic. "Oh, yeah. Um…bye!" He said before making his bull take off quickly.

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped in shock. She then shouted, "Hey!"

"What the hell?!" Usopp shouted in shock.

Iceberg face-palmed. "That Paulie…"

"What an idiot." Kalifa said without hesitating.

"Don't worry, Boss." From behind Iceberg and Kalifa, came a high-pitch voice promising to retrieve Paulie. Standing behind them was a male Earth pony with a long, black mane and a light-yellow coat. He wore a black top hat with a white band and on his shoulder was a pigeon wearing a tie. The pony's cutie mark was a top hat similar to the one on him.

"Lucci…" Iceberg said.

Oddly, it was the pigeon that spoke in response. "I'll get him."

Immediately, the pony Lucci dashed quickly towards Paulie. He then jumped and landed exactly on the bull Paulie was on. Paulie was shocked to suddenly see Lucci. The yellow pony then bopped the tan pony on the head before turning the bull around. The pigeon then scolded the pony and the pony shouted back. When they came back, the money was returned to the group this time given to Usopp and Spike. Iceberg apologized and explained the group known as the Franky Family, a gang of scrappers that occasionally do bounty hunter work. The members of Galley-La Company then forced their troublemaker Paulie to apologies. He did so kind like an asshole asking for 10% of the money as reward. This started a small fight with Lucci, which ending quickly enough. Iceberg then finally gave the group a tour of the shipyard.

Inside, it was truly a busy place. The whole yard had mostly ponies and other pony-sized creatures; griffons and gremlins mostly, working together on their projects. As Iceberg and his group lead the group around, Usopp and Spike had gotten a sidetracked. Both had been distracted by a few gremlins working on an impressive looking cannon. Neither of them noticed that the Franky Family was sneaking up behind sinisterly.

"Usopp? Spike?" Twilight called out as she looked around for her friends. However, she did not see them. She instead saw their suitcases on the ground. Twilight huffed a little bit mad. "Why did they leave the suitcases here? Someone could have stolen it again."

"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie shouted from down the path. "That Kaku guy came back! We gotta bring the money so we can repair the Merry!"

"Alright!" Twilight called back. She then picked the suitcases up with her magic and carried them to where Pinkie Pie led her.

The group, now minus Usopp and Spike, gathered before the Galley-La Company president, his assistant, and the head foreman now including Kaku. Luffy and Nami were quite excited to hear what the satyr foreman had to say as they clearly had enough money to pay for anything. Unfortunately, the news they got was far from pleasant. The Going Merry could not be fixed. Its keel, which is the 'life line' of ships, was far too damaged and impossible to replace without making a new ship entirely. Even remaking it was not an option. Of course, Luffy could handle this truth yelling at the shipwrights angrily. Nami was entirely shocked. Twilight and her friends felt bad for their friends as well as a bit sad themselves. After all, they too had sailed with Merry and heard of how she came to life via Discord's chaos to save Equestria. And as there only means of transportation back home, what were they going to do?

* * *

Now we return back to the market district. Sanji and Applejack had found all the food supply they needed plus some interesting food items that were sold here. In turn, Rarity had found many interesting clothes and clothing pieces. With their shopping done, the group went to find Robin and Chopper. However, they could not find Robin.

"Shit…" Sanji said with a cigarette in his mouth frowning. He and his group were looking around for Robin, but had yet to locate her.

"I'm sorry, Sanji." Chopper apologized tearing up a bit in guilt. "I was too focused on reading those books, and…"

"You don't need to apologize, darling." Rarity stated comforting the poor reindeer. "It's easy to lose anyone in unfamiliar places, but I'm sure we will find her."

"She's a very capable mare. I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Applejack said as she tried looking for said mare.

"I just hope nothing is wrong. I have this strange feeling in my gut…" Sanji stated.

"Should I take a look?" Chopper suggested not understanding what Sanji meant.

"I'm not sick!" Sanji shouted.

"What do you mean then?" Applejack asked concerned.

Sanji calm down. He told the group, "I've been feeling uneasy since we ran into Aokiji. Those things he said about Robin's past and that we'll regret having her. I really don't want to be thinking about it. Let's just head back to Merry. Hopefully, she will be there."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Applejack said sounding a bit uncomfortable. Remembering that pony with ice powers didn't sit well with Applejack.

The group then continued to walk back to Merry where they would eventually receive some terrible news. And as they walked out of the market district, none of them saw Robin now walking with the cloaked creature she had meet earlier. What is she doing with that creature?

* * *

Returning back to the Dock 1, Luffy was being so adamant about not getting rid of the Going Merry. This made Iceberg concluded talks feeling no respect for the captain in his current mindset. Kalifa then offered the group catalog to potentially pick a new ship. An Earth pony then called out for Iceberg about some Black Empire officials wanting to meet with him. This pony had a muscular build with a tan coat and a short black mane with a little bit of his mane sticking out straight. He also had a black mustache, wore sunglasses, and had tattoos etched across his chest and forelegs. His cutie mark was a hammer and board. This is Peeply Lulu.

"Well… Tell them I'm not here." Iceberg said annoyed. He then stated to Lulu, "Also, did you comb your hair this morning?"

"Oh. Sorry, Boss. Excuse me." Lulu said as he pushed the part of his mane sticking out down. But oddly enough, it just reappeared on the other side surprising Iceberg greatly. The stallion knew no difference and responded to Iceberg's earlier comment, "Then, I'll tell them to come back another time."

"Hold on, Iceberg!" shouted an Earth pony in a black suit and hat. He had a scar going down his right eye. He had a tan coat and a dull blonde mane, sideburns, and mustache. His cutie mark was a dog head. Around here another two taller Earth ponies in similar suits.

"Hey, hide. Those guys are with the Empire." Paulie said to the group.

Quickly, Luffy and Nami ran around the corner to hide. The others stayed right in front of them to keep their cover just in case. Good thing too. The leader of this group of officials, Corgi, seem to have a nose for sniffing out pirates. Anyway, the pony wanted to talked with Iceberg privately about something important. So they left to talk inside the Galley-La Company Headquarters. Meanwhile, our two pirates waited for the officials to leave. However, Luffy noticed something off with their suitcases.

"Hey, Nami." Luffy said in normal volume.

"Shush!" Nami said in response.

Luffy lowered his voice stating, "The suitcase feels light."

"What? Don't joke around. That's 100 million beli in there. It can't be that light…" Nami said as she took the suitcase. She then opened the suitcases and found nothing in two of them.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" screamed both Luffy and Nami.

"Hey!" Twilight shouted as she and her friends ran around the corner. "Why are you screaming? The official could still…"

"Our 200 million beli is gone!" shouted Luffy and Nami shocked.

"What?!" responded the group now just as shocked.

"Wait? Wasn't Usopp and Spike in charge of those suitcases?" Rainbow Dash stated in realization.

"You don't think the Franky Family guys came back and took them, do you?" Pinkie Pie asked sounding a bit worried.

"Oh no!" shouted everyone shocked.

"Luffy, go find them!" Nami and Twilight said hurriedly

"Okay!" Luffy shouted as he ran with all his might in a direction.

"Wait! Do you know where you're going?" Nami shouted as she realized that neither of them knew where to find the group.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight shouted quickly. "Take the money and head back to the Sunny!"

"And if the others are there, tell them to help search for Usopp and Spike!" Nami added quickly.

"And look out for Luffy!" said Twilight and Nami together.

"Yeah! I'm on it!" Rainbow Dash said hurriedly before taking the suitcase. She then zoomed off into the sky as fast as possible.

"Hey!" Nami said shouting towards Paulie. "Where do the Franky Family live?!"

Paulie was a bit surprised being asked that, but responded with an answer nonetheless. "The Franky Family lives on one of the scrap islands. From where you guys docked they're northeast along the beach. You can't miss it."

"Thank you!" Nami said as she and her group took off for their bulls.

"What's the plan?" Twilight asked to Nami as they ran to the bulls.

"Luffy's already out in the city, we'll just have trust him not to get completely lost." Nami stated almost begrudgingly.

"Woo-hoo!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she jumped onto her Yagara Bull. "Search party!"

Nami and Twilight soon got into their other Yagara Bulls. Nami spoke to her friends, "You guys should look for Usopp and Spike. I'll head back to ship, drop off the money, and get the others to help find them."

"Right!" Twilight and Pinkie Pie said before their Yagara Bulls took off.

Nami did the same speeding in the opposite direction. Twilight and Pinkie Pie searched through the streets calling out for Usopp and Spike hoping either one of them respond. Luffy was running and jumping wildly from roof to roof doing the same. Rainbow Dash flew as fast as she could scanning the city while doing so. As Nami's Yagara Bull sped through town trying to get back to the rental bull shop, Nami caught sight of a crowd. However, what Nami saw within the crowd shocked.

"Wait! Hold on Yagara." Nami said making her bull stop. She then took off flying down from the bridge way her bull had stopped on. When she landed on the sidewalk below, she rushed through the crowd. She then shouted, "Spike! Usopp!"

Usopp and Spike both laid in the immediately of the street both nearly unconscious. When they had been kidnapped by the Franky Family, both had tried to put up a fight to protect the money and each other. Unfortunately, this gang was far stronger than either of them. Usopp ended up getting the most bloodied. Spike had also gotten pretty beaten up as well. Nonetheless, Nami was horrified by the sight.

"Spike! Please be okay?" Nami said going to the baby dragon first. She tried shaking him awake, but the only response was only a moan. Nami frowned guiltily. She then moved to Usopp doing the same. "Usopp! Wake up!"

Usopp released a weak wheezing sound showing that he was still conscious. He spoke weakly, "I'm…sorry…Nami…"

"Usopp! Did the Franky Family do this?" Nami said worriedly.

"I…couldn't protect…Spike… I couldn't…stop them from taking…the money. I'm so…useless. I'm sorry…" Usopp said crying tears of hopelessness and disappointment in himself. He moved his head limply trying to look a Spike, who was still out. The unicorn chuckled, but was still shedding tears. "P…Poor Spike… I told him to run…but he said he…wouldn't abandon a friend. That brave little guy…he didn't stand a chance."

"Usopp…" Nami said sadly.

"I'm so sorry. Our friends…Luffy's sister…they were all so frightened by that Navy pony…and now this… They'll be horrified…and I wouldn't blame them. Equestria is so peaceful…"

"Usopp." Nami said trying to be strong emotionally.

"And look at me…I couldn't even protect a friend… I'm so useless. We were finally able…to fix the Going Merry…but I had to loss the money… I'm a completely failure! I'm so sorry!"

"It'll be fine, Usopp." Nami said to Usopp trying to keep him calm. Once he did, she then told him confidently, "Don't worry. We're going to repay those guys…100%!"

Usopp couldn't respond to Nami as he grew tired. Nami laid the unicorn against the wall to support him. She was afraid to move the pony seeing how injured he was, but she could take Spike. She told Usopp to stay put and that she would return with help. She flew back up with Spike to her bull. Now with an unconscious Spike, Nami asked her bull to hurry and return back to the shop. She was in such a hurry that she didn't look back. Though Usopp was severely injured, he still had a strong will. He forced himself to stand. He then used the wall to support himself as he moved slowly. His face was shadowed over, but anyone could see that this pony was angry. Usopp only had one thing in mind as he pushed himself forward slowly; find the Franky Family.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's note: Ooh, I did a bad thing. A very bad thing. I hope you'll forgive me for beating up our favorite dragon, but honestly it had to be done. All is for the sake of storytelling. And trust me, there are some big things coming because of this. You know it and I know it.**

**Moving on, more creatures! Orcs, Goblins, and Satyrs, oh my! I'm not sure how much goblin I'll use in future chapters, but the orc characters you'll see pretty soon. And satyrs...you know, I feel bad for taking away the likeness between Usopp and Kaku, but I felt that changing Kaku to a satyr is a good thing. If it helps, he would have been a very square unicorn.**

**I also feel the need to do a height comparison. Starting with the shortest: ****Goblin, ****Gremlin, Satyr, Pony, ****Griffon, Fishpony, (?), Orc, Diamond Dog, Alicorn, Minotaur, (?), Ogre, (?), Wotan, S****leipnir.**

**Ooooh, I wonder what the question marks are. The first two are just potential, but look out for that third! And more may be added. That looks right for the most part, give or take.**

**That's all from me! Here's a preview of the next title: "The Greatest Quarrel". You all know what that means! So, until next time! **


	14. The Greatest Quarrel

**Author's note: Yo! Happy 100th episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. What a truly momentous occasion. A lot of (good) cartoon shows never make it this far. Mostly because a lot of them end before that, and that's fine. Respectable even. Others can get this far, but aren't what they used to be. Like it lost a little of its magic. MLP seems to just get more XD**

**Now, this chapter I really placed a lot of thought into. I've had to cut stuff, rework it, reassign characters, and everything in between. Probably the most thought I've needed to put into a chapter as most of the time everything I write needs little thought and just 100% creativity. This actually needed a good helping of both. Just know that, everything now posted is how it should be.**

**And finally, just because someone should know, Jurassic World was amazing! And now, without further ado...**

**Read, Review, &amp; Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time on My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic…_

_"Land ho!" shouted Luffy excitedly as he hung off the side and pointed out to what appeared to be a large tower._

_"First, we need to a place to exchange the gold we got from Skypiea. Then, we'll take Granny Kokoro's letter and bring it to a guy named Iceberg. We'll ask him to fix our ship," said Nami._

_"Usopp? Spike?" Twilight called out as she looked around for her friends._

_"Our 200 million beli is gone!" shouted Luffy and Nami shocked._

_"I…couldn't protect…Spike… I couldn't…stop them from taking…the money. I'm so…useless. I'm sorry…" Usopp said crying tears of hopelessness and disappointment in himself._

_"It'll be fine, Usopp." Nami said to Usopp trying to keep him calm. Once he did, she then told him confidently, "Don't worry. We're going to repay those guys…100%!"_

"_CP9"_

* * *

**Luffy &amp; Twilight: **_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat! We are the one! Go ahead!_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

_The only rule that we obey is to run free _

**Mane Six plus Spike (chorus):** _We are best friends_

_Don't ever let a compass show you the way to go_

_Just pick the route that looks the most exciting!_

_Raise the flag and sail on full speed ahead _

**Straw Hat 7 (chorus): **_Go east, go west_

_It doesn't matter who or what's standing in our way,_

_We'll make it through__them everyday_

_You won't get anywhere if you're waiting for the sun to rise _

**All: **_I can't wait_

_So spread your wings and meet it in the sky, leave earth below_

_Just follow its light and get going, go!_

_So as we're Shining, Running, Forever!_

_When all the pieces of our dreams have merged_

_You'll feel a joy inside that you can't explain_

_And that's the treasure we must find!_

_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat._

_We are the one! Go ahead!_

* * *

"The Greatest Quarrel"

Outside the Water 7 walls, the Going Merry sat docked on the remaining pieces of dry land left around the slowly sinking city. Minutes ago, a square-like satyr by the name of Kaku had visited the ship much to the surprise of Zoro and Fluttershy. After explaining himself, Zoro allowed the satyr to check over the ship. Fluttershy watched the carpenter as he walked all over the ship checking key spots. By the end of the check, Kaku was frowning. Before leaving to inform his boss and employers of his diagnosis, he informed Zoro and Fluttershy. Both of them were shocked to learn that the Going Merry would no longer be able to sail. Afterwards, Kaku left in a flash leaving the two to their thoughts.

"I'm so sorry, Zoro…" Fluttershy said frowning sadly.

Zoro didn't reply back to Fluttershy. He remained silent as he looked over at the Going Merry figurehead. He wasn't one for emotions, but even he felt a slight sadness in hearing of the Merry's condition. But it wasn't just for the Merry, but the crew as well. Especially one particular member of the crew; Usopp.

Zoro and Fluttershy didn't speak again until Sanji's group returned to the Merry. Before they could inform the group, Sanji had asked if Robin had returned. They both informed the group that she had not return. They then informed the group of the Merry's condition.

"You're serious?!" said Sanji nearly disbelieving what he heard.

"It's the truth…" Fluttershy said sadly.

"No way…" Chopper said nearly speechless with shock.

"Poor Merry." Rarity said as she looked at the Merry's figurehead sadly.

Applejack frowned and looked back at Water 7. "I wonder if that feller has already gone and told everyone already. I can't imagine how disappointed they'll be."

"Are you sure he wasn't just exaggerating?" asked Sanji to Zoro still disbelieving the news. "I mean, look at her. This ship looks as good as always. She's traveled with us since you guys got her from Usopp's village. She climbed mountains and soared through the sky. There's no way she can't be repaired."

"That's probably the reason why it's broken." Zoro said with a frown. "A pony will get stronger after recovering from their wounds, but for a ship…the wounds only stack up and weaken it over time."

"What will you do now?" asked Rarity concerned.

"We'll wait for Luffy's group to return. Then, we'll make a decision." Zoro stated calmly.

Sanji walked over towards the figurehead. He inhaled his cigarette as he tried to calm himself. "The Merry's broken… Robin's missing… This afternoon is just filled with trouble…"

Chopper and the other ponies didn't say anything. None of them could with how bad this afternoon was turning out. They could only hope the others were doing at least slightly better. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

* * *

In town, Nami's Yagara Bull swam as fast as it could at her discretion. She needed to hurry. Just behind her resting in the seat was Spike, bleeding, bruised, and unconscious. She needed to get her friend to Chopper who she hoped would be at the Going Merry.

"Nami!"

The young Pegasus looked over as she heard her name called out. She freaked when she saw Twilight and Pinkie Pie on their Yagara Bulls pulling up next to her. "Shit."

"Have you found Spike yet?" asked Twilight worriedly.

"And Usopp!" Pinkie Pie added curiously.

"Um, yeah." Nami said nervously.

"You did!" said Twilight joyfully. "Great, where-" She was suddenly cut off when she heard a moan come from Nami's seat. She looked over into Nami's boat and gasped. "Oh…my…"

"What's wrong?" asked Pinkie Pie concerned. She then looked into Nami's boat and gasped in shock.

"D-Don't worry, Twilight." Nami said trying to keep the both ponies calm though nervous. "I'm him to Chop-"

"Spike!" shouted Twilight horrified. Twilight's horn glowed as she levitated her assistant out of Nami's boat. At the same time, her Yagara Bull stopped. Twilight had her assistant floating before her seeing every wound and bruise the little dragon had. She was nearly in tears at the sight. "Spike…"

"Don't worry, Twilight." Nami said again as her Yagara Bull pulled back around to see Twilight. "We'll take him to Chopper. He'll be-"

"Hospital…" mumbled Twilight quietly and low. Her head was lowered and her hair covered her eyes but it was clear that she did not look happy.

"What?" Nami asked unable to hear Twilight.

Twilight looked over at Nami surprising the Pegasus with a horrible sight. Twilight was shedding tears and also looking very angry. She shouted, "I'm taking Spike to a hospital!" Without another word, Twilight made her Yagara Bull move. Being a smart creature, it immediately knew where to go.

"Twilight…" Nami said completely shocked while watching her friend leave. She wished she could go after her, but she knew that there was still another issue to take care of.

"Um…" Pinkie Pie said as she became unusually quiet. Finally, she just made her Yagara Bull go and follow Twilight.

Nami just watched as her two friends went off into the city. She had seen their looks before leaving. Pinkie Pie's looked so confused and hurt like she didn't understand what had happened. She wanted to go with them. They both looked so hurt, but she had to inform the others. So with much regret, she had to get to the Merry. "Hurry! Take me back to the bull rental…"

The moment that they reached Yagara Bull rental shop, Nami took off flying towards the Going Merry. The moment she reached them, she told the group everything. Everyone was absolutely shocked. Immediately, they took off to find the hospital. Nami then had Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper go out to pick up Usopp. She would remain behind as too guard the ship and money.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Water 7, there was a party going on. On another one of the pieces of land not yet sunken, there was an odd looking building with a large sign stating "Franky House". It was a unique place with crane hands and a giant crescent moon on top of it. It had this weird and creepy grinning face*. Like the members of the Franky Family, this house even had a set of goggles like them.

**(* Yeah, I throw this in for shits and giggles. Not sure if I'll be using that anime. Btw, guess which anime it is)**

From outside, anyone could hear the cheers and laughs of all those inside. These laughs were coming from many gremlins, a few orcs, and three big cyclops: large humanoid creatures with only one eye. All of them were looking towards the back of the room where a tent was set up. There was a large figure in costume and covered by shadows sitting on a throne with two female ponies on both the creatures side. These unicorn sisters looked nearly identical except one had a maroon coat, a bead necklace, and her black mane styled in a square/rectangle shape was curly. The other had a yellow coat, with a white fur collar, she had a pair of yellow sunglasses on, and her square/rectangle black mane was straight and even. They both were wearing cloaks. Their names are Mozu and Kiwi respectively.

"What do you think, Big Bro?" asked Zambai, the spikey haired orc, jollily. "Did we do great or what?!"

The boss, the 'Big Bro', opened a suitcase to look at the money. Though no one could see it, the creature was smiling with pride beneath his mask. "It's amazing! 200 million beli! You guys did very well! With this much money, we can buy what we've always wanted."

"That's great, Bro!" Zambai stated happily. He then began crying tears of joy. "We've waited for three years for this. We're so horrible with money. I thought we'd never reach our goal. Betting on the Yagara race…"

"We lost every penny!" shouted the other Franky Family cheerfully.

Zambai continued. "When we got the reward money from bounties, we spent it all celebrating…"

"We lost every penny!" shouted the Franky Family again cheerfully.

"We went from having nothing to getting 200 million!" shouted Zambai amazed.

"In an instant!" shouted the Family again in joy.

"You guys did an amazing job!" said the 'Big Bro' overjoyed along with his group. He then grabbed a stack of bills from the suitcase. "This isn't much, but I'm giving you all 5 million." The creature then tossed the money into the air. "Eat! Drink! Spent it however you want! Celebrate, Little Bros!"

"Yahoo!" cheered the Franky Family excitedly.

"Thanks, Big Bro!" shouted Zambai grateful.

Suddenly, the front door exploded. Some of the Franky Family in the back flew forward pushed by the force of the sudden explosion. The rest of the Franky Family stopped their cheering and turned to the front. Everyone was wondering who would dare attack them. Standing in the giant hole that was once the door was Usopp, still bleeding and beaten up. His horn was glowing and his magic aura was on his sling-shot. He was breathing in and out almost exhausted, but he looked determined.

One of the Franky Family, the round orc Tamagon, immediately recognized him. "Ah! You're that weakling from the Straw Hat crew!"

"How did you manage to stand back up?" asked Kiev, the bearded orc.

"Where's your little dragon friend?" asked a gremlin before chuckling mockingly.

Usopp didn't answer the orc. He took in a few more breaths before glaring at the large crowd in anger. "You guys…are gonna pay for what you did!"

"Eh, what?" said a gremlin confused.

Immediately, that gremlin was hit by one of Usopp's exploding shots. And he didn't stop at just that one. Usopp entered the house and began shooting members of the Franky Family. He was quick and precise barely giving a single gremlin or orc a chance to react.

Seeing his group getting attacked, the 'Big Bro' became mad. "Hey!" The creature then jumped over his group landing right in front of Usopp, surprising him. The creature then backhanded the pony with his large, light blue forearm with a blue star tattoo shouting out, "Enough!"

For Usopp, that hit was being hit by a metal bat. Something he was all too familiar with unfortunately. He flew back landing further into the Franky House. He was already badly injured, and this just made it worse for him. But the unicorn would not give up. He raised his slingshot, Ginga Pachiko, with his magic and quickly fired at his attacker. "Eat this! Special Attack, Fire Star!"

The creature saw the attack coming. All he did was throw his fist out and hit the fire attack. The attack did absolutely nothing to the creature surprising Usopp. The creature then looked at the pony glaring threateningly at him. "Remember this, little pony bastard. My name is Franky. I'm the top dog around here. There's no bull about it. If you want to leave this city alive…don't agitate me."

"What…what are you?" asked Usopp stunned.

"Gotcha!" shouted an orc as he and another orc grabbed the pony.

"Hey!" shouted Usopp as he struggled in the orcs' grips.

"Ha-ha! You did a number on us. Time to return the favor." A gremlin said as he and all the Franky Family began to gang up on the pony.

"What are you even doing here, weakling?" asked Zambai mockingly. "Trying to get your money back?"

"Ha! Like you could!" said Tamagon laughing out loud at the pony.

"You can't gripe either," said Kiev. "No one is gonna help a pirate get back their money, which you probably stole anyway. Give up."

"Be quiet!" shouted Usopp angrily at the group. "I'm not doing this for the money!"

"Huh?" replied the crowd surprised.

It even made Franky stop and look back at the pony. This unicorn had peeked his interest slightly.

Usopp breathed out heavily in exhaustion. He then spoke, "Don't get me wrong…that money is important too… But what you guys did to my friend…I won't forgive you that easily!"

"You won't forgive us, huh." Franky said sounding intrigued. He then walked over to the pony. Out of the blue, Franky kicked the pony sending him slamming into the floor. He, and everyone, laughed. "I don't recall asking to be forgiven by some weakling."

Usopp tried to respond, but instead coughed up blood. The Franky Family quickly ran back over to him, and picked him up restraining him for their boss.

"But I respect what you're trying to do," said Franky despite having laughed at the pony. "so I won't beat the crap out of you. Nah, I'll just let my bros do that. They're not as strong as me, so you'll probably survive. Probably."

The Franky Family chuckled seeing that their leader was giving them free reign to do whatever to the pony. Zambai said to Franky, "You got it, Big Bro."

"S…Stop…" Usopp said weakly.

"See ya, my little pony," said Franky as he and the two female ponies followed him outside. Each one was carrying a suitcase. The big creature even waved to the pony saying in gratitude, "And thanks for the 200 million."

"Wait…no! Give it back!" Usopp shouted as he tried to use his magic to grab the money.

Unfortunately, now was the time for the Franky Family to begin the beating. They didn't hold back on the poor pony. With each punch, Usopp was getting closer to unconsciousness. The Franky Family just laughed as they continued to beat the unicorn. Before blacking out, he could see Franky and his female cohorts leave. The sight of the money leaving, and his complete helplessness to even avenge his friend, mounted upon the unicorn until he screamed out in agony.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

* * *

"Spike!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she flew across the sky. As she did, she made sure to observe everything she saw. Not one detail was missed. She then shouted again. "Spike!"

"Usopp! Spike!"

Rainbow Dash stopped when she heard a new shout. She looked over at the large fountain that was the highest point in all of Water 7 and saw none other than Luffy shouting. She wasn't completely sure how he got up there, but she decided to go over to him to see if he needed help.

"Hey, Luffy!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

Hearing his name, Luffy looked up and saw the cyan Pegasus. He grinned seeing her. "Hey! Did you find them?" He asked optimistically.

"Sorry, pal." Rainbow Dash said as she floated near the edge of the fountain. "I'm usually pretty good a spotting my friends, but I can't either of them."

"Damn…" Luffy said frowning immediately. He thought for a moment and suddenly came up with an idea. He spoke as he started walking back a bit. "Well, standing up here won't find them."

"You got a plan, Captain?" asked Rainbow Dash curiously.

"Oh yeah!" said Luffy confidently. "I'm going to do what that goat guy (Kaku) did." He then took off running.

"What?!" shouted Rainbow Dash shocked. She then watched as Luffy fearlessly ran and jumped off the fountain. "Holy…!" She then realized that Luffy was now freefalling without any aid. "Hey, wait!" She took off after him.

"Yahoo!" cheered Luffy as he freefell down towards the lower part of Water 7.

"Hold it!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she caught Luffy under his shoulders. "Twilight will kill me if she finds out I let her brother crash into the sidewalk or drown in one of the canals."

"Ah," whined Luffy disappointed. "I really wanted to try what that goat guy did." As he dropped his head still feeling disappointed, he caught sight of something below. He quickly got over his disappointment and relayed what he saw. "Dash! I see Zoro and the others down there."

"Huh?" said Rainbow Dash as she looked down below them. To her surprise, Luffy was right.

Rainbow Dash and Luffy floated down surprising the group which consisted of Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper. Sanji told the two what they knew; that both Spike and Usopp had been beaten badly, that Twilight had taken Spike to the hospital with her friends going to join her, and Usopp had gone missing leaving only a trail of blood. They, now with Luffy, were going to follow the trail of blood to hopefully find Usopp. And Rainbow Dash wanted to join them.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Rainbow Dash headstrong. "Let's go find him."

The group then left to following the blood trail. They navigated the streets and canals quickly before finally reaching the scrap island it was on. Unfortunately, they were meet with an unsettling sight. First, when they saw the Franky House they were shocked. Then, just a little way away from the building lied an unconscious and bloodied Usopp. Chopper quickly checked and aided the stallion. He was alive, but just barely. As they all stared down at their friend they could see he was still shedding tears in despair. They could see the helplessness etched on the unicorn's face. This ignited a fire within the entire pirate group that could only be quelled with blood.

"Wait here a little bit, Usopp." Luffy said softly before looking up glaring angrily at the Franky House. He then spoke to Rainbow Dash. "Thanks for helping us find Usopp, Rainbow Dash. We can take it from here."

"Huh?" said Rainbow Dash confused. She then watched as Luffy and his group began walking forward in a horizontal line towards the weird house. She could see the determination and anger on their faces stunned her.

"Let's cause some trouble in that house…" Zoro stated as he placed on his bandana.

"And send them flying…with a kick!" said Sanji as he lit a cigarette.

"Yeah!" shouted Chopper as he transformed into Heavy Point form.

Rainbow Dash just sat by Usopp staring at the group as they slowly walked towards the Franky House. She thought they would just take the unicorn back to the ship or even a hospital, but she was surprised that they were heading towards the ones who beat up their friend. It didn't take her long to realize what they were going to do, and even shorter for her to realize that she wanted in.

Inside the Franky House, the Franky Family was partying without a care in the world. They had succeeded in a long time goal that their boss, Franky, had set for them. They were feeling good. Even if they had nearly spent all the 5 million that Franky gave them, they still drank and ate like tomorrow would never coming. None of them knew that a small group of ponies was walking right up to their front door. As they got closer, the large door suddenly opened as one of the cyclopes, one with long purple hair and a ranch hat, was leaving to get more food and drinks.

"Huh?" said the cyclops surprised as he looked down to see the ponies and gorilla-like creature.

"Hey, buddy!"

The cyclops looked up hearing a new voice. In that same instant, he was given a punch courtesy of Rainbow Dash. Given her speed added with her strength, the cyan Pegasus sent the cyclops flying back. This surprised the Straw Hat fighters.

The Franky Family was stunned when they saw one of their cyclops come flying back into the house. The large creature ended up smashing into the back wall. The Franky Family gasped in shock. "What?!" shouted the Franky Family as a group. "What happened?"

"Hey look!" shouted Kiev pointing back towards the door. "It's the Straw Hats!"

"What was that about?" asked Zoro to Rainbow Dash as the Pegasus landed next to him.

"What? That was for stealing the money." Rainbow Dash said back before looking at the large crowd of monsters before them with a smirk. "The next one is for Spike and Usopp, and it's for all of them."

Zoro looked at the mare concerned, but remained silent. This was not the time to speak casually.

Another cyclops, one with an orange afro, soon stepped forward wearing armor that covered much of his body claiming it to be able to withstand cannonballs. It was an attempt to show how inferior the Straw Hats were, which only prove to back fire. Luffy easily smashed through the armor with Gum-Gum Bazooka. The cyclops fell as easily as the first one did earlier.

In that instant, all hell broke loose inside the Franky House. The crew was relentless on the Franky Family members as well as Rainbow Dash. Zoro's swords sliced through everything they could throw at them. Sanji's agility and kicks swept through entire crowds. Chopper used a Rumble Ball and mowed through the crowds in Horn Point form. Luffy easily took out member after member, and he didn't even need to use his Gum-Gum powers. Rainbow Dash's intense speed and strength smashed all her opponents through the walls of the Franky House. The Franky Family was completely helpless against this group, and yet one of their members had yet to join in.

"Alright! Let's finish this!" shouted Rainbow Dash before flying out the house.

Zoro smirked hearing the Pegasus. "You heard her…" He then had his magic hold his two swords horizontally above his shoulder. He kept the third in his mouth keeping it in same direction. "Santoryu*…"

**(* Three-sword style...)**

Everyone else followed Zoro's lead. "Gum-Gum…" Luffy shouted as he began rapidly punching wildly.

"Party Table…" Sanji said as he jumped and landed on an orc's head in hoof stand.

"Cloven…" Chopper said ready to attack in Arm Point readying a strike.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash flew in an upward spiral leaving a faint rainbow trail behind her. When she reached a proper height, she then came soaring downward leaving another rainbow trail. As she did, she smirked with determination and chuckled in nostalgia. _You know, that nickname of mine from flight camp actually sounds like a good attack name… _"Rainbow…"

"108 Caliber Phoenix/Gatling/Kick Course/ Roseo!"

Luffy's punches smashed through several members and continued to do so indifferently. Zoro performed a circular swing that launched three compressed air slashes spiraling towards more gang members. Sanji spun around rapidly to deliver savage kicks to anyone within range. Chopper's attack was a simple punch that not only left a hoof print on an orc, but the force hit all

through several gremlins and hit the wall. All these attacks combined defeated all the Franky Family members. Now it was Rainbow Dash's turn to bring down the house.

"Crash!" shouted Rainbow Dash crashing through the Franky House. It caused a rainbow explosion similar to an atomic explosion that destroyed the entire house.

Luckily, everyone survived the fall of the house and a rainbow explosion is mostly harmless (you might get rainbow lung). After that huge fight, everyone tried to get some information out of any conscious Franky Family member. Unfortunately, they did too well of a job beating the crap out of them. Chopper returned to Usopp switching into Brain Point form to fix and heal his friend up. Eventually, he finished up and asked for assistance in moving the pony. Zoro went over to help him. Sanji went to get Luffy, who stood on top of the burnt crescent moon that (creepily) smiled, along with Rainbow Dash talking.

"I'll be back." Rainbow Dash told Luffy as she began to fly off to find the hospital.

"Hey, Luffy!" shouted Sanji seeing the cyan Pegasus take off towards the city. "What did you talk about with lovely Rainbow?"

"She just told me she was going see the others." Luffy stated calmly.

Sanji nodded as he smoked on of his cigarettes. He blew some smoke before speaking again. "From what Nami told us, Twilight wasn't too happy seeing Spike injured."

"I don't blame her…"

"I think all of them are. Well, except for maybe Rainbow."

Luffy didn't respond this time. He looked to be in deep thought as he stared out towards the ocean. Finally, Luffy spoke being very serious. "I've decided…It's time to say good-bye..."

This time Sanji didn't respond. Despite how vague his captain's statement sounded, he understood exactly what he meant by it. While he wasn't happy about it, he knew that his captain had made a decision and he had to accept it. Because in truth, he couldn't argue against it.

The Going Merry and all their friends had to be let go.

* * *

The Water 7 hospital was in for quite a surprise when a purple unicorn mare came rushing into their emergency room with an injured baby dragon. In the state the little guy was in, they quickly took him. While Twilight and Pinkie Pie waited they were soon found by Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy. Only after a few minutes after their arrival did the doctor come out to inform them that Spike was stable and doing better though sleeping. They were allowed to visit. It was a while, and one mysterious explosion on the outskirts of the city, later when Rainbow Dash finally showed up at the hospital.

"How is the little guy?" asked Rainbow Dash worried as she entered Spike's room.

"Rainbow." Applejack said surprised. Her sentiment was shared among all their friends still conscious as they looked at the Pegasus.

"The doctor said he wasn't too badly hurt, but it was enough to warrant some serious work." Rarity stated unhappy.

"But he did say that Spike will be fine." Fluttershy said smiling to her long-time friend.

"That's good." Rainbow Dash said with a smile as she walked over to see the resting dragon.

"So," said Twilight speaking to Rainbow Dash suspiciously, "where have you've been?"

"Well, I found Luffy, saving him after he jumped off the highest point in Water 7 – you're welcome by the way – and then I joined up with the rest of the guys in beating every asshole in the Franky Family and destroying their base. They didn't know what hit them." Rainbow Dash stated proudly.

The group gasped in shock.

"Whoa! You fought an entire family! It must have been amazing!" said Pinkie Pie excitedly.

"Pinkie! There's nothing amazing about this." Twilight stated harshly towards the pink mare. She then redirected her scornful expression towards Rainbow Dash. "Why did you do that?"

"Because they hurt our friends." Rainbow Dash stated mad. "I wasn't going to let that slide. None of you should."

"But picking fights is so uncouth." Rarity stated with disgust.

"Yeah? Well, they chose to pick on the wrong ponies!" retorted Rainbow Dash stubbornly.

"Then shouldn't have joined them." Applejack stated to Rainbow Dash angrily. "What if somepony thought you were a pirate? You could've arrested and thrown in the hoosegow!"

"So?" said Rainbow Dash unconcerned. "If it meant paying those guys back for hurting our friends then I'll gladly become a pirate. Luffy's been trying to have us join his crew this entire time. Maybe I'll just take his offer up."

"That's the most reckless thing I've ever heard." Applejack stated.

Soon, a huge argument erupted. Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack kept arguing against Rainbow Dash's actions while Rainbow Dash defended them. Each of three argued that she should've went to the authorities, but Rainbow Dash countered with the fact that their friends were pirates in the eyes of the law and as such the law could do nothing for them. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy stayed completely out of their argument though were extremely worried for their friends. The four friends seemed to argue at length for hours until they eventually grew tired. Soon, they all fell asleep in Spike's room allowed by the chief of medicine. They slept through to night when a small explosion suddenly woke one of them.

"Hmm, who?" said Pinkie Pie as she awoke groggy and confused. She looked around seeing that everyone was still asleep. She was about to do so herself when suddenly she shuddered nearly violently. This surprised and worried the Earth pony greatly. "Whoa. That one shudder was a like five shudders at once. A quin-tuple-doozy! That's not good. I better wake up Twilight."

Pinkie Pie tiptoed over to Twilight sleeping on the other side of the bed. Once she reached her friend, she nudged the pony gently. "Twilight…Twilight…"

The nudge and small whisper was enough to bring the unicorn out of sleep. She was slow to respond as she lifted her head off Spike's bed. She first rubbed her eyes before looking over at Pinkie Pie groggy and tired. "Pinkie Pie…? What is it? It's already night time."

"Well, I was sleeping when I suddenly heard something loud. I woke up and couldn't see anything. Then I shuddered. Not like I was cold, but from my Pinkie Sense. But it wasn't like any other shudder, it was like five shudders at once: a quin-tuple-doozy! I'm really worried, Twilight. I've never felt something like this before."

"Shudder…shudder…" Twilight said groggily as she tried to recall her vague knowledge of 'Pinkie Sense' sign. She soon replied tiredly, "That's the one about a doozy, right?"

"Yeah!" said Pinkie Pie loudly.

"And it felt like five at once?" said Twilight as the information suddenly sunk in. She was now giving Pinkie Pie her full attention and concern. "What does that even mean?"

"I don't know." Pinkie Pie said frowning and looking confused. "I just know that I don't like it."

Twilight couldn't help but feel the same. Though there was only one other time that a "shudder" had ever happen, it did sit well in Twilight's mind. From what she recalled, a shudder predicted something that was "unexpected" like when she finally decided that Pinkie's special ability was real. However, it was nearly impossible to know what a shudder could be for. And for one that seemed like five, which made it even more so impossible to understand. She wondered though if it had anything to do with their journey with her brother. She really hoped not.

Twilight and Pinkie Pie stayed up for a while with the thought of Pinkie's 'quin-tuple-doozy' plaguing their mind. Neither one spoke to the other for a while until suddenly Pinkie Pie had another shudder. Twilight immediately took notice.

"Another shudder?" asked Twilight concerned.

"Yeah, it was big! But not as big as before." Pinkie Pie stated sounding confused.

Twilight looked at the pink mare confused. "What do you mean 'not as big as before'?"

"I don't know." Pinkie Pie said again looking confused. "It just feels…less. Like one less shudder."

"So, one of the 'doozies' has happened?" Twilight said confused. She then looked around the room at their friends. All of them were still in the room and yet to awake. "But, nothing's happened here?"

"Maybe it has to do something with Luffy and everyone." Pinkie Pie suggested.

"Huh?" said Twilight surprised by her friend's suggestion. "What could possibly…"

Twilight was interrupted as one of the nurse ponies on staff entered the room silently. "Oh, you are awake…" The nurse said quietly and surprised. "You have two visitors that wish to visit."

"Um, you can let them in." Twilight said almost hesitant.

The nurse nodded and then waved for the two visitors to come in. To Twilight and Pinkie Pie's surprise, it was Luffy, Nami, and Zoro. However, what surprised them was Luffy's condition. The stallion was bruised, singed, and a little cut up.

"Luffy!" shouted Twilight loudly in surprise. Her shout woke everyone but Spike up.

"Eh, what…?" Applejack responded awake but groggy.

Twilight rushed over to Luffy. She began looking him over worried for his well-being. "Are you alright? What happened? Why are you so burnt?"

"Whoa!" said Rainbow Dash seeing Luffy's condition. "What happened to you, Luffy?"

"Wait." Rarity said looking at Luffy before turning to her cyan Pegasus friend confused. "He isn't like this because of your little raid on the Franky Family?"

"Heck no." Rainbow Dash stated. "They barely laid a hoof on us."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" asked Fluttershy to Luffy before noting the irony in her question. "Oh, wait…"

"I'm fine, really." Luffy said calmly. He then asked as he looked around the group, "How is Spike?"

"He's resting, but he'll be okay." Twilight responded with a small smile. She then looked over at Nami looking guilty. "Um, Nami… I'm sorry for earlier. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry, Twilight." Nami said with a soft smile. "You were only doing what you felt was right at the time."

"Yeah…" Twilight said still feeling a bad for earlier.

"Hey." Rainbow Dash spoke to the newcomers looking curious. "How is Usopp doing?"

Luffy and Nami went quiet. Nami looked away from the group frowning and looking sad. Luffy looked sullen as his hat overshadowed his eyes.

Seeing her brother go quiet, Twilight was immediately concerned. "Luffy?"

"Usopp left the crew." Zoro stated emotionless as he leaned against the wall.

"What?" gasped Twilight with her friends joining her equally surprised.

"What happened?" asked Applejack.

"We had a disagreement…" Luffy said frowning mad.

"What?" said Twilight confused.

"And then we had a duel for the ship. I won, and we left the Going Merry. We're no longer nakama."

"Luffy!" shouted Twilight scornful. "He's your friend. Whatever disagreement you two had, you can resolve it."

"This has nothing to do with being friends, Twilight." Zoro stated calmly.

"What?" Twilight asked confused.

"Luffy made a decision as the captain, and Usopp didn't want to follow it. He choose to end his time with us. Which means he's no longer a part of the crew."

Twilight looked appalled by Zoro's statement. She then looked at Nami who had remained silent. "You can't agree with this, can you?"

"…As much as I hate it," said Nami softly with her voice full of sadness, "Usopp did choose to leave and end our friendship. That's all on him."

"But-"

"Twilight!" said Luffy interrupting Twilight sounding mad. This came as a shock to the group, especially Twilight. Luffy then calmed you and everyone here have no say in this. "I know you want to try and fix this, but what's done is done. There's nothing you or anyone else can do."

"What!" Twilight shouted angrily. "I'm your sister" – she then gestured to her friends – "and they're our friends. Together we can help you."

"Yeah!" shouted Rainbow Dash enthusiastically. "We've been sailing with you guys for a while now. Even if some of us are hesitant about, we're part of the crew too!"

"No…you're not." Luffy said looking straight at group eye-to-eye. His expression remained emotionless yet there was an intensity to it. A very serious one.

"Luffy…" Twilight said nearly speechless. "What are you saying?"

"…This is where we part ways as well." Luffy said with a hint of sadness.

The room suddenly went silent. The Mane Six was entirely speechless with their eyes as wide as dinner plates. More so than usual. The same thought was going through everyone's mind. _Did he really just say…?_

"It's been really fun having you all with us, but I think that you should go back to Equestria. We'll give you some money for tickets too." Luffy added with small smile.

"What?!" shouted the Mane Six together in shock.

"Did the whole crew agree with this?" asked Rarity surprised.

"Yeah…" Nami said frowning and nodding.

"You can't be serious!" shouted Rainbow Dash in disbelief. "You can't be sending us back already. We've only been sailing with you for a short time."

"Sorry." Luffy said speaking in a serious tone. "But you guys aren't ready for a life at sea."

"What?!" shouted Rainbow Dash feeling insulted.

"Hold on!" Twilight shouted as she stepped in between her brother and Rainbow Dash. "We never said we wanted to join your crew, so what's this really about, Luffy?"

"Even if we get a new ship," stated Zoro calmly, "and we head back to Equestria, you guys may not be able to handle anything that gets in the way."

"You're saying we're deadweight to y'all." Applejack said offended.

"No, that's not it at all." Nami said quickly looking emotionally hurt.

"What he's saying is," said Zoro continuing, "that none of you are willing nor prepared to give up your life for us to return you home."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Rainbow Dash angrily confused.

"You're all scared." Zoro stated sternly.

Everyone went quiet again. Nearly every pony stared at the stallion completely shocked by his statement. Twilight more so than anyone else in the room completely hurt by her brother's comment. Though, for Rainbow Dash, she looked more insulted then shocked.

"Scared? Ha!" laughed Rainbow Dash mockingly. She then replied, "Who's scared? I'm not scared. I just helped you beat up those goons."

"No, you are." Zoro stated surely. "You've all had your outlets. Fluttershy is openly scared…"

Fluttershy lowered her head ashamed.

"Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack. You three hardly go anywhere without one of us with you…"

The three were shocked by the black coated unicorn's accusation, but none of them could respond back.

"Pinkie Pie definitely lacks her usually spunk…"

Pinkie Pie began scratching the back of her head nervously. She even released an uneasy chuckle.

"And you, Rainbow Dash." Zoro said now looking at the cyan Pegasus. "You've been trying to prove you weren't affected by what happened at the last island."

"What? That's absurd." Rainbow Dash said stubbornly.

"Tell me," said Zoro following up with suspicion, "would you have gone after the Franky Family by yourself like Usopp did?"

"He went after them injured!" stated Rainbow Dash.

"Even so, he still risked his life to not only get the money back, but also avenge Spike by himself. Could you do the same?"

Rainbow Dash remained quiet unable to answer. Would she go by herself to face an entire group of thugs and goons without the aid of the Straw Hats? Certainly with her friends, but then that was no different than before except the outcome probably wouldn't be the same. Would she do so by herself? She couldn't seem to find one. Or rather, she almost felt hesitant to find one.

Zoro didn't respond afterwards. He knew he didn't need to and that was enough for him.

"Um…" Fluttershy spoke sounding nervous while gaining her friends' attention. "Maybe they're right."

"Fluttershy…" Rarity said sadly.

"I know I'm not the bravest, but I can't stand being in constant fear." Fluttershy said as she began to tear up. "It was fun for a while, but I don't like knowing my friends could die at any moment. I want to go home."

"I don't like being scared either." Pinkie Pie stated honestly as well looking sad. "I can't just laugh off what's happened when I know it really happened."

Applejack stamped her hoof frustrated. "I can't kid myself either. Everything outside of Equestria's been nothing but terrible."

"Everyone is just so ruthless." Rarity said with a frown.

Rainbow Dash refused to say anything. She was sore that she couldn't answer or reply to the question Zoro had given her. As such, she refused to look at the three pirates as to stubbornly reject the notion that she was afraid.

Twilight also remained silent though unable to say anything back. She was completely and utterly stunned by her brother's almost sudden decision. Even more so by Zoro's accusation of their fear. But thinking over, she could see that both decision and statement were probably right. Despite knowing and trusting her brother and his crew, she still chose to go to the hospital over the care of an equally skilled Doctor Chopper. She didn't even think of going to find Usopp, her friend, after getting Spike to the hospital. All because she was too scared.

"You're right…" Twilight said begrudgingly while frowning sadly. "We're all scared. This isn't what we signed up for when we joined you. Clearly, we can't handle all of this. Going home another way sounds best." She then began to tear up as she forced her next sentence. "I just wish it wasn't so…"

The rest of the Mane Six felt the same way. Most of them looked down at the floor sad and depressed over their situation. They had never felt so powerless before. Only Rainbow Dash seem to fair better if only because she was keeping up her false bravado.

Luffy, Zoro, and Nami did not reply back as to not disrespect their friends further. Luffy and Nami simply frowned sadly towards the group pitying them while Zoro just frowned unhappy. While Zoro could easily be forward with anyone if it was for the better, Luffy and Nami both disliked the idea of parting with good friends especially under these circumstances. It didn't help that it had already happened earlier with Usopp.

Nevertheless, it was now time for them part ways. But for how long?

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Galley-La Company building, Iceberg was preparing to go to bed. However, he had been ready for quite some time. He sat at his desk simply sketching a design for a ship though in reality he was in deep thought. His conversation earlier with Corgi from the Empire hadn't been a pleasant one not like they were always such anyway. It was always the same thing every time no matter how many times he told them "no". What Corgi, and thereby the Black Empire, wanted was something he simply did not have. Still, it was concerning that they were so persistent. He felt that soon the Empire would begin pressuring him even more.

While Iceberg was busy with both his sketch and his thoughts he failed to notice two figures enter his room. It was the figure from earlier with the female mask standing tall above most ponies and next to that figure was clearly a pony draped in a green cloak whose face was concealed by a hood. They both approached the stallion, which at that point caught his attention.

Hearing someone, Iceberg turned around only to be shocked to see it was two figures he had never seen before. He stood up from his table looking at the two intruders suspiciously. "Who are you?" He asked, "How did you get in my room?"

A dark purple light was produced from underneath the hood of the pony. It produced enough light as to allow Iceberg to see the pony's face as the magic accumulated at the end of a horn.

Iceberg gasped in surprise. "Nico Robin…?"

The pony, now identified as Nico Robin, did not respond. Her face remained stoic as she suddenly fired a bullet of condensed magic at Iceberg. It flew straight and then curved around to strike through Iceberg's side. The mare showed no remorse.

The stallion didn't know what hit him. He remained frozen for a few moments before the pain finally hit him. He suddenly coughed out blood before finally falling to the floor. He then laid motionless as blood slowly spilled out from his body around him.

Neither Robin nor her partner spoke as they now took their leave. Outside the room, three shadowed figures watched from a building nearby via a window. It was impossible to see who or what they were; however, it was easy to tell that they were serious.

"Everything is going according to plan…" said the lead figure with cold, piercing eyes.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, I think I should address the 'elephant in the room', sort of speak. What is Franky? A lot of you reviewers keep asking that, and honestly even at this point I'm still not sure, which is why he's so vague in description. Luckily, thanks to his first appearance was vague, it gives me time to figure out what he should be. **

**Some of you have suggested Minotaur, but let me tell you something: I've got this really big feel for another creature which has appeared already in this fic. I'm being vague now for my own sake. I may have actually discussed it with one of you, but I don't recall. Anyway, the big thing to note it Franky WON'T be a pony.**

**That's all I'm gonna say about that for now. The big reveal may be in the next chapter or the one after. I don't know.**

**Also, cyclopes~! There's another new species to use! Yay!**

**That's all from me! Until next time! Ja Ne!**


	15. Golden Opportunity

**Author's note: Shit! TEN THOUSAND WORDS?! And I really tried to shorten this up too. Well, a part of that is the line breaks, but the official count is pretty close.**

**So, from this chapter onwards, we now have 'special guests' included in the world. Moheart7, one of my reviewers and overall nice guy, had wanted me to do a shout-out for a story he wrote that isn't so publicly known. Well, I read it, enjoyed it, and thought "A shout-out won't be enough!" So, for the first time in this fic, I'm using OC characters.**

**Now, I'm gonna stop some of you right there. I bet some of you are thinking, "Hey! Can I have my OC in the story?" And to that I say...Not now. I don't really need any OCs at this time. Maybe in the future, but not now. So, please don't leave a character bio in your review.**

**So now, disclaimer!**

**Characters portrayed in this chapter and onwards are the property of Moheart7 and "Pirates of the Alicorn", which is a separate from my own. Stay tuned for a description at the end of the story.**

**And now...**

**Read, Review, &amp; Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time on My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic…_

"_The Merry's broken… Robin's missing… This afternoon is just filled with trouble…" Sanji said depressed._

"_I'm taking Spike to a hospital!" shouted Twilight at Nami her voice full of anger and sadness._

"_You guys…are gonna pay for what you did!" shouted a wounded Usopp out towards the Franky Family._

"_Remember this, little pony bastard. My name is Franky. I'm the top dog around here. There's no bull about it. If you want to leave this city alive…don't agitate me."_

"_Let's cause some trouble in that house…" Zoro stated as he placed on his bandana._

_**BOOM!**__ The Franky House exploded in a nuclear rainbow explosion like explosion._

"_I've decided…It's time to say good-bye..." Luffy said ominously._

"_You're right…" Twilight said begrudgingly while frowning sadly. "We're all scared. This isn't what we signed up for when we joined you. Clearly, we can't handle all of this. Going home another way sounds best." She then began to tear up as she forced her next sentence. "I just wish it wasn't so…"_

"_Everything is going according to plan…" said the lead figure with cold, piercing eyes to others surrounding him._

* * *

**Luffy &amp; Twilight: **_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat! We are the one! Go ahead!_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

_The only rule that we obey is to run free _

**Mane Six plus Spike (chorus):** _We are best friends_

_Don't ever let a compass show you the way to go_

_Just pick the route that looks the most exciting!_

_Raise the flag and sail on full speed ahead _

**Straw Hat 7 (chorus): **_Go east, go west_

_It doesn't matter who or what's standing in our way,_

_We'll make it through__them everyday_

_You won't get anywhere if you're waiting for the sun to rise _

**All (chorus): **_I can't wait_

_So spread your wings and meet it in the sky, leave earth below_

_Just follow its light and get going, go!_

_So as we're Shining, Running, Forever!_

_When all the pieces of our dreams have merged_

_You'll feel a joy inside that you can't explain_

_And that's the treasure we must find!_

_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat._

_We are the one! Go ahead!_

* * *

"Golden Opportunity"

Morning finally broke through the night bringing with it a new day for everyone in Water 7. For most, it had been an ordinary, peaceful night. Not for Straw Hats, and definitely not for the Mane Six. The night was long for the Straw Hats, having lost a crewmate, missing another, and most heartbreakingly of all; they left their friends in an effort to protect them from the dangers the Straw Hats would face eventually. It was a night of tough decisions. It wasn't just a night of personal issues either. No, much more had happened last night, and the news was sweeping through the city.

"Mayor Iceberg Has Been Shot!"

Across the city, many ponies were shouting out for all to hear: Iceberg, beloved mayor and head of the Galley-La Company, had been shot by an assassin. The news came as a shock to every citizen in Water 7. Who would shoot the hero of Water 7?

"Boy, everyone's sure in a ruckus this morning." Applejack commented as she watched pony after pony running around from the window.

"I know!" shouted Pinkie Pie amazed standing next to her. "Everyone sure is worried for Mr. Iceberg."

Meanwhile, the news of the day was hardly affecting a certain group of ponies residing in the hospital currently. Twilight Sparkle and her friends sat around Spike in his room waiting for the baby dragon to wake up. Luckily, they wouldn't have to wait too much longer. The young dragon was about to awake.

Spike stretched his arms as he gave out a loud yawn. As he did he stopped abruptly yelling out in slight pain. "Ow! My head…"

"Spike!" shouted Twilight as she and everyone in the perked up.

"About time!" Rainbow Dash shouted smiling teasingly. "Thought you'd never wake up, buddy."

"Don't you ever scare us like that again, Spikey." Rarity stated one part scolding and another part in tears of joy. She quickly trotted up to the dragon and gave the little guy a hug. "You are never leaving my sight."

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow." Spike repeated slightly pained.

"Oops!" said Rarity as she let go of Spike. She blushed looking embarrassed. "Sorry Spike."

"It's okay." Spike said recovering quickly. "So, why am I in a hospital? I thought Chopper was a doctor."

"He is." Fluttershy said knowingly.

"Then, why am I here then?" asked Spike confused.

"I brought you here, Spike." Twilight said honestly but frowning. "When I saw you hurt…I just…I just didn't think it was safe for you to stay with Luffy and the others."

"What? That's silly." Spike said finding the notion ridiculous.

Pinkie Pie scratched the back of her head nervous. "Um, yeah…actually…"

The group went silent. Most of them looked at each nervous hoping the other would say something. Only Rainbow Dash, who was still anger, was able to say anything. "Luffy and the others dumped us, Spike." Rainbow Dash said mad.

"What?" Spike asked confused.

"That's not it." Twilight said glaring at the sour looking Pegasus. She softened her expression as she looked back at Spike. "Spike, Luffy and the others…they thought that…maybe we shouldn't sail with them anymore. You got seriously hurt, they didn't want any of us to get hurt either."

"What!" Spike shouted completely shocked. "That can't be, right?"

"It is…" Fluttershy said sadly.

"No way!" Spike shouted in denial. He looked over at Twilight; he looked desperate. "Twilight! You gotta go and convince Luffy to let us continue. Tell him I'm fine now!"

"…I can't, Spike." Twilight said sad.

"What? Of course you can! You and Luffy are-"

"Spike!" shouted Twilight suddenly angry silencing the baby dragon. She took a moment to calm down before she then spoke more calmly. "I won't…"

"Why?" Spike asked confused.

"Because…" Twilight said sadly as she explained to Spike what had occurred last night. She told the dragon of their friends' visit how they told them of Usopp's leaving and the decision the crew made to protect them. She also told the baby dragon that she and most of their friends agreed to it. "…Now, we need to look for someone who can take us back."

Spike stared at Twilight completely speechless. He couldn't believe it.

"Speaking of," spoke Applejack with concern. "How do we get back?"

"I'm sure we will be able to find a number of sailors that can return us back to Equestria. This is a port city after all." Rarity said confidently.

"Yes, but a port town that accepts just about anyone as long as they remain law-abiding."

A new voice startled the group making them look towards the doorway. Leaning against the doorway was a graying blue, old unicorn stallion smiling. His body was built slender and was definitely a head taller than either Twilight or Rarity. His mane, mustache, goatee, and tail was more gray then whatever the stallion's former color was, but a single red strip in both his mane and tail remained vibrant. His emerald eyes stared at the group with opportunist gleam in them. He wore some plain looking clothes with a long trench coat covering all of his body besides his tail. He seemed to have a flair about himself, one that easily made everyone – including those ponies outside of the room – give him their attention.

The stallion spoke again, "You never know who'll you find or who you can trust. You might as well just toss your money out the window."

Applejack eyed the newcomer suspiciously. "Who are you, stranger?"

"Ah! Pardon my intrusion." The stranger replied walking into the room a little. He then gave the group a curt bow. "I am Captain Jack Silver. I'm a seafaring pony by trade, and I couldn't help but over hear your quandary."

"Huh? We're not digging up stones." Pinkie Pie said confused.

"_Quandary_, Pinkie. Not _quarry_." Twilight replied correcting her friend. She then looked back at Jack Silver. "And, what do you, Mr. Silver, wish to convey to us?"

"I wish to offer my services to you, of course." Jack said happily as he stood back up.

The group gasped. "What?!"

"Well, I am a captain with his own ship. A mighty good one at that." Jack said proudly.

"Could you really take us back?" said Fluttershy hopeful.

"You ponies are from Equestria, right?" Jack asked rhetorically. "I'm quite familiar with those waters. I can get you safely there."

"That would be…" Fluttershy was then stopped when Rainbow Dash covered her mouth. The yellow Pegasus looked at her friend confused.

"Hold on, Flutters." Rainbow Dash said advising her friend to stop talking. She then let go of Fluttershy and looked over at the old stallion suspiciously. "What's the catch? This can't just be coincidence."

Jack chuckled. "Smart mare."

"Are we talkin' about the same pony here?" asked Applejack rhetorically.

"I will require payment. A small amount of money will do…But I also require a little something more…"

"More?" asked Rarity curious.

"I will be honest with you, I heard quite a bit of your conversation last night." Immediately, the most of the mares' ears dropped. Recalling last night's talk made most of them depressed. Except Rainbow Dash who was still angry. Despite seeing their obvious feelings, Jack continued on. "I happened to be in overnight stay here last night due concerns my daughter has over my health – she really worries too much – and I overheard much it."

"Okay…" Twilight said cautiously.

"Now, I'm not one to butt into others' personal business, so I won't ask about what I heard. But I will ask this: do you know the infamous Monkey D. Luffy?" asked Jack curiously.

Twilight didn't answer. She was actually taking the advice the old stallion gave them earlier and remained cautious to reveal potentially sensitive information. She looked over at her friends, who had yet to say anything either out of the same regard. Twilight was hoping one of them could come up with an answer. Unfortunately, none of them did, but Spike did.

"Yeah, we do. In fact, I'm officially Luffy's 'little dragon brother'." Spike stated proudly.

"Spike!" Everyone said at once sounding incensed.

Jack laughed. "Ha-ha! Good on ya, boy." Jack then turned to the mares keeping on a cheerful grin. "By your little companion, you all must be close with him and his crew."

"I guess…" Rainbow Dash said nonchalantly.

"Yes." Twilight said ignoring the cyan Pegasus' reply.

"Good! Then, would you allow me to meet him?" asked Jack straightforward.

"Huh?" replied Twilight surprised. "You want to meet Luffy?"

"Aye." Jack said with nod.

"Why?"

"Personal interest." Jack stated with a smirk. "And as long as you pay a standard fee of 100,000 bits, or 1 million beli as is the current currency exchange rate, my crew and I will take you anywhere you desire."

"Wow! You're pricey." Pinkie Pie stated amazed.

Jack shrugged indifferent. "Gotta feed the crew, make repairs, and so on."

"Fair enough." Twilight said as she activated her magic. Her magic aura lifted up a bag that been seated next to Spike's bag. Inside was a number of paper Beli bills given to them by Nami last night.

"_It's the least we can do…"_ Twilight and her friends remembered those words clearly. Nami had told them this before leaving quickly with Luffy and Zoro the past night. Despite the kind gesture, Nami still looked sad to be giving them the money, and not because she hated giving any amount of money out freely.

"Here." Twilight said as she handed the bag to Jack, who took it with his own magic aura.

Jack eyed the bag cautiously. He quickly looked inside and checked inside. Once satisfied, he smiled towards the group. "Right then! We have struck a deal. On my honor as a captain, I shall adhere to choice of your destination and protect you. Now, shall we gather your things and drop them off at my ship?"

"That sounds good to me." Applejack said in agreement.

After introducing themselves, the group quickly began gathering their bags, which Luffy, Zoro, and Nami had graciously gathered and left them at the hospital for them. Just in time as well. The doctor on-duty for Spike had entered and asked if everyone could leave for a little while. Twilight asked if one of their group should stay behind to give Spike some company after the check-up. Fluttershy quickly volunteered, and no one argued against it. So, Rainbow Dash took her friend's bag and they all traveled with Jack to his ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the train station, a certain boss of a particular gang family was returning home. Franky, along with his entourage of Kiwi and Mozu, were still in there festive outfits including the mask that Franky was still wearing. Since it was impossible to see Franky's expression, one could the proud expressions of his girls. And with their lack of two suitcases, they must have acquired whatever it was they were intending to buy. By their standards, they had done well.

Immediately, they went straight back home. When they reached the piece of land that their home was located on, all three Franky Family members were in complete shock. The Franky House, their home, had been completely decimated, and along with it many of their fellow members laid unconscious amongst the wreckage. The whole thing got Franky's blood boiling.

"How cruel…" Kiwi stated appalled where her sister, Mozu, was speechless.

"Dammit!" shouted Franky as he grabbed his mask and smashed it into the ground furious. The creature flared his metal nostril releasing something almost like steam. He clenched his fists slightly shaking them as he held his anger at bay. He began shouting, "Is this your revenge, Straw Hat?! Blowing up my home and beating up my dear bros! If you think this makes us even, then you don't anything about Franky!"

"Big Bro!" Franky and the Square Sisters turned back towards the city as they heard a familiar voice address Franky. Approaching them, bandaged and looking to almost be on their last leg, was Zambai and a few other orcs of the Franky family. Despite being injured, they were happy to see their leader. "You're back! Thank Oda!"

"You guys…" Franky said calming down a little though retaining his anger in the back of his mind. "You're okay. Good."

"No, not really, Big Bro!" shouted Zambai shaking weakly. "Those guys were crazy. We didn't stand a chance."

"…"

"But we really want you to avenge us, Big Bro! We took the liberty to find their hideout. We saw them entering an Inn and a hospital nearby it in town. Then they were heading towards Dock One."

Franky grinned happily, and that happiness was laced with revenge. "Then that's where I'm headin'. It's time to go wild!"

* * *

Meanwhile, out at sea not far from Water 7 at the Shift Station where our heroes meet Granny Kokoro, said granny was taking notice of the unusually windy weather occurring. Her granddaughter, Chimney, and her pet cat (rabbit) Gonbe were playing around letting the strong wind blow them around. Kokoro simply grinned widely and chuckled at her granddaughter's carefreeness. As she did, she took another drink from her bottle of rum looking at to sea.

"The waves are getting rougher, the wind blowing from the south… The sea train will have to stop tonight." Kokoro commented nostalgically. She then turned to her granddaughter. "Chimney! Get yourself and Gonbe ready to head back to the island."

"Huh?" Chimney said confused yet still grinning happily. Her confusion didn't last long. "Okay! Why?"

Kokoro took another drink out of her bottle. When she had enough, she then replied to her granddaughter's question sounding vaguely ominous. "Aqua Laguna is comin'."

* * *

After leaving the hospital, Jack Silver immediately told them they were heading to Dock One of the Galley-La Company. He had needed his ship, the Golden Alicorn, to come in after receiving some damage from an unexpected run-in near an area called the Florian Triangle, a very mysterious area of the ocean. It was something unexpected, and it damaged his ship badly enough that his own shipwright had advised that they find some outside help. That was just a week ago. Now, repairs on the ship should be finished sometime today. Just in time to take his employers back home.

Jack led the group into Dock One. It was pretty easy since most of the foremen and shipwrights were distracted with keeping the citizens calm and worrying over Iceberg as well. Of course, being a paying customer, Jack and his guests were allowed in as long as they headed straight to the ship. Jack easily navigated around the shipyard and soon found his ship. It was a three-mast, carrack ship with a gold Alicorn figurehead at the bow (front).

"There she is. My pride and joy, the Golden Alicorn." Jack stated proudly.

The group of mares gasped in awe. "What a magnificent ship you have, captain." Rarity commented amazed.

"Hey." Applejack said as she looked up at the ship towards the deck. "Who's that?"

"Ah, that's probably my crew." Jack said to the group as he approached his ship. He then called out, "Ahoy! Your captain has returned!"

In just a moment, the side of the Golden Alicorn was suddenly filled with many new faces. There weren't just ponies either. There were zebras and Diamond Dogs in the mix as well. There was also a dark purple scaled baby dragon similar to Spike though ironically with more spikes and an eyepatch. It was quite a big crew.

"Captain's back!" shouted the baby dragon cheerful sending the crew in a cheer.

"Quickly," shouted a sea-green Earth pony mare to the crew, "lower the gangplank."

"Aye, aye!" shouted crew readily.

In a matter of moments, a long plank of wood was lowered down to allow Jack and his guests to come aboard. The girls followed the captain up onto the ship. Once on deck, the mares had a look around. Most of the crew greeted the captain first before looking at them. They were just simple stares but they made the girls feel nervous.

"Hello!" shouted Pinkie Pie cheerfully.

"Ooh, she's spunky!" announced the only Pegasus onboard amused. The crew gave out a light chuckle equally as amused.

"Maybe we should've inspected the crew a little…" Rarity whispered to Twilight nervously while also keeping an eye out towards some of the more unsavory looking crew members.

"You guys look tough." Rainbow Dash commented frankly to a random crew member who happened to be a Diamond Dog. All she got in reply was a low growl.

"Twi…" Applejack said as she stepped next to Twilight's other side. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"Come on now, girls." Twilight said trying to smile confidently though actually looking very nervous. "Never judge a book by its cover, right?"

"I guess…" Applejack said sounding unsure.

"Welcome back, Captain." The group looked forward as Jack meet a group of ponies and creatures spoke to the stallion. They were starkly different from the rest of the crew and consisted of two Earth ponies, one Pegasus pony, one unicorn, and the baby dragon from before.

"Everything ship-shape, Mr. T-Cog?" asked Jack to the Pegasus.

T-Cog was a rather unique looking Pegasus stallion, and the one that commented about Pinkie Pie earlier. He had his right-front and left-back leg missing and replaced with a hook and a peg leg respectively. He was obvious an albino as he had pale brown-yellow and orange mane and tail was styled crazily. Upon his pale coat on his flank was a cog wheel; something you could see in a clock. The Pegasus replied to his captain, "Aye. Checked over myself. These Galley-La shipwrights are good."

"Good." Jack said before looking over at the other unicorn. "Miss. Gem La Stone, how are our earnings."

Gem La Stone was a light-purple coat unicorn mare of a slim body type. Her mane and tail were unique as her hair color, dark-purple and lighter purple, made her appear like a purple skunk. On her flank was an upside-down, purple crystal heart. The unicorn smiled before replying, "Well, we took a major hit to ze wallets, but we can make do."

"Here." Jack said handing her the bag of money that Twilight and friends gave him. "That should improve our cash situation."

Gem La Stone looked curiously into the bag. She gasped shocked but happy. "C'est fantastique!"

Jack nodded and moved to the big Earth pony stallion. On his flank was a barrel. His ear had two piercings in it. He had a plain brown mane and tail. He was easily taller than Big Macintosh and had a red coat too, but had tattoos snaking around his front forelegs, on his neck, and underneath his eye. But for Jack, his size was no issue. "Big Rummy," said Jack addressing the stallion. "How are our food supplies? We'll be needing to accommodate for some passengers."

"Um…" Big Rummy said nervously as he looked at the newcomers. "I think so, yeah."

"Good!" Jack said happily.

"Captain," spoke the green mare as she stepped forward, "who are these ponies?"

"They, Shimmer," Jack said pointing towards Twilight and the others, "are our honored guests as they have paid us for our services to transport them back to Equestria."

"Really?" said Gem La Stone surprised. "Is that how you got us this money?"

"Wait, Equestria?" spoke the baby dragon sounding concerned. "Isn't that…"

"Hush now, Slash." Jack said sticking his hoof into the dragon's mouth. He then spoke quietly, "Let's not bother our guests with little details."

"Uh, guys…" Rainbow Dash said to the group looking surprised.

"What is it, Rainbow?" asked Applejack. She, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity then watched as Rainbow Dash pointed up towards the main mast. Looking all the way up, the three of them gasped. "Dear Celestia…"

"Now, ladies." Jack said as he turned to mares gaining their attention. He soon pulled out a brown overcoat and a tri-brim hat and placed them on his body and head respectively. "Welcome aboard the Golden Alicorn, may your stay with us be unique."

Twilight smiled towards the stallion. "Thank you, Captain…" Twilight suddenly stopped as she felt somepony poke her. She looked over to see it was Rainbow Dash. "What is it Rainbow?"

"We might be on the wrong boat…" Rainbow Dash stated sounding worried before pointing up towards the mast again.

"Huh?" Twilight followed her friend's hoof completely confused by what she meant. She followed the mast up all the way to the top where she saw a flag, but not just any kind of flag. "A…black flag."

"They're pirates!" shouted Pinkie Pie stuck between excitement and horror.

Jack chuckled looking none too surprised by the group's realization. "Well, cats out of the bag now."

The group of mares immediately went on guard. The unicorns had their horns aglow. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were ready to duke it out with any pirate unfortunate to tangle with them. Pinkie Pie took up a mock-crane stance ready to fight with a confident smile. Responding, Jack's crew drew their weapons, mostly cutlasses and pistols, ready to fight back should one of the ponies strike. Only Jack and his staff behind remained as they were though Jack had his hoof on his face shaking his head in disappointment. One wrong move and the deck of the Golden Alicorn would turn into a fighting ring.

Then, a line of trumpets began blowing not too far away breaking the tense atmosphere. They blew in tune like theme music or an entrance number. Instantly, the pirates groaned including Jack and his group.

"What the hay?" Rainbow Dash said confused by both the music and by the pirates' sudden attitude change.

"Hey, this is a good song." Pinkie Pie said as she happily hummed with the tune.

"Oh lord, it's him again." Slash stated completely annoyed.

"Him?" Rarity questioned confused.

"Oh, boy…" Jack said annoyed as he stopped as well. "It's that showboat."

"Who?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously.

"Straw Hat Luffy!" Then reply did not come from Jack. Instead, it came from not too far away. In the direction of the still playing music. "I know you're here! Come out and fight me!"

"That…" said Jack answering the pink mare's question, "is Franky, the underground boss of Water 7."

Rainbow Dash gasped. "Franky!" She said mad.

"Hey! Speedo Guy!" They all soon heard another voice, one they all knew too well. It was Luffy, and he was accepting a fight with Franky. "I'm Luffy."

"Oh no…" Twilight said looking absolutely worried. She then suddenly teleported herself off the Golden Alicorn.

"Huh? Where she go?" asked Big Rummy.

"Look, sir!" shouted one of the crewman, a zebra, pointing towards the shipyard. "The lass is making her way towards the front gate."

Jack was intrigued. "Is she heading towards the fight?"

"Rainbow!" Suddenly, a rainbow blur flew pass Jack. Applejack had tried to stop the Pegasus, but she seemed hell-bent to see or even participate in this fight. This only made Jack more frustrated.

"That hot-headed filly…" Jack said displeased as he began running after the two.

"Captain!" shouted Shimmer as she and the crew were prepared to follow.

"Stay on the boat, and don't let our guests leave!" ordered Jack quickly before heading off.

Though confused, Shimmer complied. "Aye, aye, Dad-I mean Captain." She said letting slip some interesting knowledge.

"Dad?!" shouted the remained Mane Six shocked. Of course, they had other problems as the pirate crew began circling around them. Again, they prepared for confrontation.

* * *

As a fight broke out at the entrance of Dock One, over at the hospital Spike was finally allowed to check out. He and Fluttershy soon left the hospital and were going to head over to Dock One not knowing of the fight. As they walked towards the shipyard, they heard the announcement being played over the intercom.

"_This is an announcement from the Water 7 Weather Forecast Department. We are officially issuing an Aqua Laguna warning for the entire island. Repeat: This is an announcement from…"_

"'Agua Laguna'?" repeated Spike confused. "What's that?"

"It sounds like a storm warning." Fluttershy said as she observed the townsfolks. They were boarding up windows and packing up their stuff.

"Wow, must be something serious. Everyone is packing it up." Spike said surprised.

As the two of them turned a corner, they were surprised to run into Sanji and Chopper. Both males stopped immediately. They were stunned to see their Equestria friends on the same block as them, especially after what they had heard from Nami about last night. From the looks of it, Fluttershy and Spike were just surprised to see them.

"Hey…guys." Chopper said greeting them nervous.

"Hi…" Fluttershy said replying back equally nervous.

Chopper quickly took note of Spike having recalled that the baby dragon had been severely injured. To his relief, he looked fine. "How are you, Spike? Did they release from the hospital?"

"Yeah." Spike said as he puffed his chest up proudly. "I may be small, but I'm tough."

"Flutter-chan, where are you two going?" asked Sanji cautiously.

"Mmm, we're heading to Dock One. We found someone to sail us back home." Fluttershy said frowning sadly.

"Oh. That's good." Sanji said looking genuinely happy for them.

"Where are you two going?" asked Spike.

Sanji and Chopper quickly explained to their friends that they had originally been out looking for Robin; however, when the announcement came on they felt like going back to the Going Merry. After asking why it was so important, the two were shocked to learn of the eventual 'high-tide' of sorts that would sink the city temporarily. Sanji and Chopper believed that, since Usopp had probably not heard the announcement or understood it, they would go down and shout really loudly providing him the necessary information. Fluttershy and Spike quickly agreed to help their friends.

Moments later, the whole group returned to the cape where the Going Merry was docked. The new plan was, since neither Fluttershy nor Spike are actually part of their crew, they could simply give Usopp the information without hurting his pride. This would also show that Usopp still had some friends left on top of seeing that Spike was okay hopefully bringing him some ease. And so, Fluttershy and Spike went to deliver the information.

"Usopp!"

The yellow unicorn looked up from his work as he heard his name. He first looked around finding no on and then looked up. He gasped in surprise as he saw Fluttershy with Spike on her back descending down towards him. He began smiling seeing that the little dragon was okay.

"Spike! Fluttershy!" called out Usopp overjoyed. "I'm glad to see you guys. Especially you Spike, I see you're doing alright."

"Yeah!" shouted Spike cheerfully.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Usopp curious.

"We needed to tell you something important." Fluttershy said as she landed on deck. She and Spike then informed Usopp of the impending Agua Laguna.

"Thank you for the warning me, guys." Usopp said smiling with gratitude. "I really appreciate it."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Spike.

"I'll just have to prep the Merry." Usopp said confidently.

"All by yourself." Fluttershy said with a frown.

"It's nothing really." Usopp said assuring the Pegasus with a proud grin. "I made this decision and I'm sticking with it. You guys shouldn't have feel bad for me. Besides, I put up one hell of a fight against Luffy."

"But you split up." Fluttershy said sadly. "You're no longer friends…"

Usopp quickly lost his proud grin and frowned. "Yeah…" He said sounding slightly depressed. He soon looked at his friends, who were also frowning sadly. He quickly put up a smile and acted cheerful. "But hey! You guys don't have to worry about me! We're still friends, so don't feel bad about sailing with Luffy and everyone. It wasn't your fault."

Usopp watched as Fluttershy covered her mouth as she gasped. This surprised and confused him. "Um, what's wrong?"

"Luffy decided we shouldn't sail with them anymore." Spike stated sadly.

Usopp gasped. "What!"

"They were worried for our safety, especially after…you know." Spike said vaguely.

Usopp nodded understanding completely.

"But don't worry, we found a very nice pony to take us back. His name is Jack Silver…Oh!" said Fluttershy before gasping suddenly. An idea had crossed her mind. She then looked over at Usopp and smiled. "Usopp, you should come with us back to Equestria."

"Huh?" said Usopp confused.

"I mean, I bet Mr. Silver wouldn't mind towing the Going Merry back to Equestria. You can stay with us?"

Usopp smiled sympathetically to the mare. "Thanks for the offer, but I know in my heart that my life is on the sea, and Merry," he then patted the deck with pride, "will take me there."

After saying good-bye to Usopp, Fluttershy and Spike left to inform their other friends that they had succeeded in there tasked. Meanwhile, Usopp began preparing for the impending high-tide. Without him knowing it, Sanji and Chopper soon left with Fluttershy and Spike

* * *

Nami stood within the crowd of Water 7 civilians as she watched her captain fight against a cyborg Minotaur. That's right, _a cyborg Minotaur_. In a wide world of magic and mystery, they run into a creature of not only of brute strength, but also of science. Franky, the leader of the Franky Family, was that Minotaur and he was the most unusual creature she had ever seen. It could be that his fashion sense was almost perverted: he only wore an open, red Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses, and a black speedo, and was proud of it. He had his light-blue hair styled up like a pompadour. His nose was completely metal. On his, rather large, forearms was two big, blue stars. But despite all that, he was a good fighter.

Luffy and Franky had been in combat for a number of minutes and doing major damage to the shipyard. For all of Luffy's physical strength, Franky easily matched it. The Minotaur's ingenuity was something to be feared as well as his whole body was a weapon. His right arm could fire out a punch similar to how Luffy could with his hooves. His left arm could fire a barrage of bullets. He could breathe fire and spit out nails. And then, there was his most terrifying move; one that could even bring down the metal crane in the shipyard.

"Hey, buddy!" Everyone looked up into the sky as they heard a shout, including Luffy and Franky. In a flash of rainbow, Franky was sent flying into the metal gate entrance of Dock One.

"Wow!" shouted Luffy surprised. He then looked at who had hit Franky. He gasped surprised. "Rainbow?"

"Rainbow Dash?" Nami said surprised.

"Don't think that I've forgiven you or anything." Rainbow Dash stated angrily towards Luffy. "I just want to settle the score with Franky for beating up our friends."

"Ow!" shouted Franky as he recovered from off the metal door. "What hit me?"

"Bro!" shouted Mozu urgently as she and Kiwi ran up next to him. "It's that rainbow Pegasus they told us about."

"The one that blew up our house." Kiwi said as well.

"Oh, really." Franky said with a grin before cracking his knuckles. "That saves me the hassle of finding her myself."

"Hey!" shouted Luffy as he stepped in front of Rainbow Dash. "You're fight is with me."

"That's what you think!" Franky shouted as he threw out his left arm. It suddenly transformed slightly revealing for barrels. He shouted, "Weapons Left!" and began firing towards the two.

It was too fast for Rainbow Dash to dodge. One of the bullets grazed Rainbow Dash sending her a great amount of pain. "Ah!" She screamed as she landed on the ground.

"Rainbow!" Luffy shouted worried. Because he was made of rubber, the bullets had bounced off him flying in every direction. No citizen was hurt.

"Ha! Not so tough, are ya." Franky said smirking proudly. He transformed his arm back and began walking forward towards the two fighters. "Now, let me-" Suddenly, Franky was hit by a large fist knocking him away. Luckily, being covered in mostly metal, Franky was mostly unharmed, but definitely annoyed. "Who the hell?" He asked angrily.

Walking up towards the fighters was the five foremen of Dock One; Paulie, Lucci, Lulu, Kaku, and finally another Minotaur named Tilestone. He had brown fur and hair that was tied in a ponytail on the back, and a light-brown beard. He had a tattoo going from his chest near his shoulder to his arm with the kanji "ship" though if you followed it around you would see that it actually says "shipwright". He wore a pair of crimson elbow-pads and had knee-long pants. All of them looked at all fighters glaringly and angry. Lulu and Kaku both had weapons, Lulu having two double-barrel pistols and Kaku had carpenter's chisels. Paulie, Lucci, and Tilestone were just going to use their own fists.

At this point, Twilight finally reached the fight. She immediately stopped as she saw everyone at a standstill. "Did they stop the fight?"

"Good." Nami said smiling seeing the foremen enter the battlefield. "Those guys will definitely be on our side."

Relieved that he had back-up, Luffy looked back at Rainbow Dash concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I've had worst." Rainbow Dash said acting tough. She was about get up when she caught sight of someone coming at them. "Luffy, look out!"

Luffy was too late to react. Suddenly, a rope caught around Luffy's next. "Rope Action, Half-Knot …" The wielder of the rope, Paulie, pulled the rope choking Luffy. "Air Drive!" He then swung the rope upwards smashing the rubber pony down into wooden debris. He then removed the rope from the pony's neck.

"What?!" Nami said confused.

"Luffy!" shouted Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

The red stallion soon recovered. He was a bit disorientated, but could still stand. He shouted out towards the foremen, "What the hell! What's going on?!" No reply came as the pony suddenly felt two bullets hit his body. Again, they had no effect on him.

"Ah, a Devil Fruit user." Lulu, the shooter, said surprised.

"What are you guys doing?!" shouted Franky angrily as he readied to fire from his left arm again. This time aimed at the Galley-La foremen. "They're mine to fight!"

"YOU'RE IN OUR WAY, FRANKY!" shouted Tilestone loudly as he swung a large log. With his strength, he easily batted away the cyborg.

"Bro!" shouted Kiwi and Mozu.

Lucci went on the attack at Luffy. The man didn't say a thing, as his pigeon soon left to avoid getting hit, as he tried striking Luffy. He had a unique fighting style of standing upright and using his hooves to strike like a claw. Luckily, Luffy was no slouch. He easily countered each strike until finally pushing the pony back. Lucci quickly went back on the attack, but something strange occurred as he did and Luffy noticed it. In a single moment, in one strike, Lucci was suddenly even more serious in his fighting. This surprise sent Luffy flying back crashing into more debris.

"Hey!" shouted Rainbow Dash to the foremen. "What the hell are you doing? Franky is the one that attacked!"

Kaku glared at the cyan Pegasus. "You were with Straw Hat yesterday…"

"You're right." Paulie said as he recognized the Pegasus. He then used his Rope Action technique to impressively hog-tie the cyan Pegasus.

"Rainbow!" shouted Twilight.

"Hey!" shouted Rainbow Dash surprised.

"Leave her out of this!" shouted Luffy as he stepped back up.

"We're not letting a single one of you Straw Hats to escape!" shouted Paulie determinedly. "Not after you attempted to assassinate Iceberg!"

"What?!" Everyone including Franky and the Square Sisters looking towards Paulie shocked. Jack has soon arrived right behind Twilight, but remained hidden after hearing Paulie. He instead chose to watch for the time being to how this event would unfold.

* * *

Now, to explain: much earlier, during the start of the fight, Tilestone had come running into Iceberg's room where all the other foremen and Kalifa were standing around Iceberg's bed. Tilestone had come from outside to inform every one of the fight happening at Dock One; however, they waited as Iceberg informed the group of his assassins. He only saw one face, but it was enough of lead to get everyone jumping. Nico Robin of the Straw Hat pirates had attacked him which meant that this was an attack by said pirates. The news was soon released to the public as to help bring in these criminals, or at least the ones they knew were with the pirates. Of course, knowing that the Straw Hat captain was here, the top foreman moved into action leading to our current predicament.

* * *

"Last night," Paulie said explaining, "one of your crew members, Nico Robin and some masked guy, attempted to kill Iceberg."

"What?!" shouted everyone again still shocked.

"What? They shot Ice-For-Brains?" said Franky surprised as he looked at Luffy. "What? Picking on my group wasn't enough for you? You had to also mess with Galley-La too?"

"That…can't be right!" Twilight said as she dashed out into the open.

Nami gasped seeing her friend come out. "Twilight!"

Luffy turned hearing Nami call out his sister. He quickly spotted her and gasped in shock. "Twi!"

"Stay back, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash warned still trying to get out of Paulie's rope.

"Coo, coo!" spoke Lucci's pigeon, Hattori. "Wasn't she also with the Straw Hats yesterday?"

"Yeah…" Kaku said darkly. He then threw his weapon of choice, a carpenter's chisel, towards Twilight.

"You must…" Twilight spoke but stopped as the carpenter's chisel flew passed her face. She froze shocked as a small cut appeared across her cheek and bled. She noticed the pain and checked her cheek. She gasped seeing her own blood.

"You pirates have no say in the manner. The laws of the world won't protect you." Kaku stated coldly and heartlessly.

"**Hey!**" The foreman turned their attention back to Luffy hearing his shout. They all froze as they stared at a stallion completely enraged and glaring at them. "Don't hurt Twilight!"

"Or what?" replied Kaku.

**BOOM!** Suddenly, a gunshot echoed through the air. Everyone turned to see who had fired the shot. It was Jack Silver. The unicorn held a pistol in his magic aura and had it pointing up towards the sky. The barrel was still smoking. The pony looked incredibly irritate.

"Or me!" Jack shouted loudly for everyone to hear as he lowered his pistol. "You folks need to calm down, and get your facts straight! These ponies," he pointed to Twilight and Rainbow Dash, "are not pirates!"

"Jack Silver, the 'Master of the Seas'…" Paulie said sounding calm and somewhat surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting my clientele." Jack stated calmly before pointing his pistol down, but not away. "You see, I've been paid for my services to transport the prize pupil of Princess Celestia of Equestria, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends back to Equestria."

"What?!" shouted the foremen surprised.

"Also," said Jack as he continued speaking, "these mares are the current bearers of the legendary Elements of Harmony. A tale I'm sure you all know well enough. I should also note that if any one of you do harm them, especially Twilight Sparkle, you will have an international incident on your hooves. One that will likely lead to war with Equestria which I may remind you all, has held so strong that it has kept the Black Empire back for centuries. Now, do you think your mayor, your hero, would want that?"

"Jack?!" Twilight said looking at the unicorn surprised.

"So, if any one of you want to lay a hoof on them," Jack said as he now pointed his pistol in the direction of the Galley-La foremen, "I'll blow you brains all over the shipyard."

"What proof do you have?" asked Kaku suspicious.

Jack smirked. He quickly tossed something towards the foremen. It unrolled itself revealing to be a newspaper, one circulated by the Black Empire no less. "See for yourself." Jack stated confidently.

Kaku took the newspaper and looked it over. On the front was the ceremony celebrating the defeat of Discord. On it, he could see the two ponies in question. Kaku frowned. "He's right. Their story checks out."

"WHAT?!" shouted Tilestone incredibly loud. He only has one volume.

"Though, that leaves the question as to why they were with the Straw Hats at all." Kaku added suspicious.

"When's the last time you saw an Equestrian ship?" Jack asked in reply still smirking.

"Ow!" shouted Franky out in surprise. "That's some serious shit right there!"

"Shut up, Franky!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she finally got out of the rope.

"Ow! You still wanna fight, girly?" Franky said completely forgetting the earlier statement from Jack.

"So what you're saying is we can't hurt those two," Kaku said while pointing to Twilight and Rainbow Dash, "but we can capture Straw Hat pirates."

"Wait! Hold on!" shouted Twilight before being stopped by Jack.

"Yes." Jack said without hesitation not giving Twilight the chance. The mare gasped looking at the captain shocked.

"Very well." Kaku said as he and the other foremen turned around towards Luffy. The young stallion didn't complain, and was ready to fight.

"Well, tough!" Everyone turned hearing Franky's shout. The cyborg stepped forward with his forearms connected together by a t-pipe. It was pointed right at everyone. "I've got a bone to pick with all of you. Messing with my followers, blowing up my house, getting in the way of my fight, and ignoring me! It's time to send you all flying."

"Do it, bro!" cheered Kiwi.

"Let them have it." Mozu said proudly.

"Connector set! Coup…" Franky's forearms began to expand as air was sucked in through the pipe. The crowd freaked out as they recalled this same event earlier as it destroyed the metal crane. They tried warning the foremen, but they were just confused by the crowd's shout.

Luffy gasped knowing what was coming. "Twilight! Rainbow!" He shouted out to the mares. "Get out of here! Now!"

"What?" Rainbow Dash said as she and Twilight looked at the red stallion confused.

"Ladies," Jack said as he used his magic to pull Rainbow Dash down. He then turned facing towards the shipyard making his horn glow brighter. "I suggest we make a strategic retreat." His magic then created a doorway leading right onto the deck of the Golden Alicorn.

"Whoa!" said Rainbow Dash.

"That's a portal spell!" Twilight said shocked.

"…de…" said Franky as his forearms expanded to their maximum.

"Now!" shouted Jack. He had his magic then pull Rainbow Dash and Twilight as all three of them went through the portal. Twilight and Rainbow Dash landed on their faces exiting the portal while Jack landed safely.

Jack's crew was surprised seeing their captain and the two mares suddenly appear. "Captain?" said Big Rummy confused.

"Twi? Rainbow?" Twilight and Rainbow Dash looked up hearing Applejack speak. She sounded as surprised as the crew had been. They saw her with the others and were sitting around a table seemingly having a friendly drink with Big Rummy, T-Cog, and Gem La Stone.

"Hi, girls." Pinkie Pie said smiling and waving cheerfully.

Jack didn't respond. He quickly closed the portal as Franky shouted, "Vent!" The portal then closed. Immediately after, everyone heard an explosion.

"Everyone! Hit the deck!" shouted Jack.

After the explosion, there came debris flying towards them. Much of it was wood, but bits of metal was also in the mix. Immediately, everyone ducked down. Debris fell around the ship with some small planks of wood landing on ship. Twilight and Jack had placed up a bubble and shield around their friends and crew protecting them from any debris. It soon seemed to be over as the debris stopped falling, but it was far from. The sounds of a large metal object collapsing could be heard followed by the breaking of wood. The half-finished galleon ship collapsed falling towards another uncompleted ship. The damage it did to the other ship's haul was minimal, but the unsecured mast broke off and fell towards the Golden Alicorn.

"Look out!" Shimmer shouted out towards her father and the two guests on the ground.

Hearing the shout, Jack and Twilight looked up to see the mast falling towards them. Acting fast, Twilight had her magic surround her, Rainbow Dash, and Jack. She then teleported just as the mast crushed part of the deck. They all then reappeared alongside the crew.

Jack breathed out in relief. "Thanks."

"My ship!" screamed T-Cog worried.

Twilight didn't reply as she stood back up and looked towards the wreckage. She could see the cloud of dust and smoke where she knew Luffy, and Nami, were still probably there. Only, she didn't know if they were okay. Luckily, it wasn't long before she spotted something rocketing out of the smoke. She couldn't see it clearly who it was, but she only knew of one pony that could do such a feat.

'_Stay safe Luffy.'_ Twilight silently wished with all her hope.

Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie were relieved that their friends had made it back safe. Likewise, Twilight and Rainbow Dash were relieved, and surprised, that they were okay. Rarity explained to them that the crew was actually very nice to them while they waited for their return. A little course, but nice. Nevertheless, Jack needed to answer some questions.

"Jack!" shouted Twilight walking over to the pony.

"_Captain_ Jack." Jack stated with emphasis on the 'captain' title.

"You lied to us!" said Twilight accusing the pirate captain.

"Correction. I purposely left out the information that I and my crew are pirates." Jack said correcting Twilight's accusation.

"Ha! Typical captain!" said Slash laughing.

"And, I fully intend to honor our agreement." Jack stated to the mare looking her straight in her eyes. Twilight looked surprised seeing how serious the pirate captain was being. "Though, I will admit there are a number of _other_ reasons I offered my services."

Jack soon began explaining himself. First, he reintroduced himself as 'Pirate Lord' Jack Silver, the 'Master of the Seas'. His title was infamous wherever the sea touched. There wasn't a pirate alive that didn't fear his name. Wanted in several countries outside the Black Empire including Equestria with a (Equestrian) bounty of 100, 000 Bits. He had been pirating for decades gathering a crew, and going after a single goal that had inspired him since he was a young colt: the elements of Harmony. He journeyed around the world for years hoping to find some clue of those mystical items. He, some fifty years back, had even raided Canterlot believing to find them there. They weren't, and that's how he got his bounty. He had even heard a rumor of a seventh element of Harmony a few years back, though it turned up to just be a dud. He then heard of Twilight and her friends exploits and had hoped to meet them.

"Who would've thought an opportunity to meet would turn up so soon." Jack said chuckling amazed.

"Is that how you knew about us?" asked Twilight recalling earlier.

"Aye." Jack said nodding.

The group of mares was amazed by Jack's story. The stallion before them had certainly lived a rich life. It was surprising to learn that Jack had searched for the elements of Harmony himself. It made them a little worried, that maybe he was going to use them to get to the elements.

"Oh, don't worry yourself, ladies." Jack spoke grinning suavely. "I have no intention of taking the elements from you. I doubt you actually have them on you."

"Well, yes." Rarity said sounding obvious.

"Hold on a minute." Applejack spoke sounding concerned. "How were you going to get us back home? You're a wanted pony there."

"Let me be the one to worry about that, Miss Apple." Jack then looked over at the damage that had been done to his ship. He frowned not looking happy. "But first, I and T-Cog are going to have a talk with those Galley-La foremen. Their recklessness damaged my ship."

Jack and T-Cog left to go find the foremen or whoever to play them compensation for the damage they caused to their ship. Jack was quite adamant that those foreman were still alive. Meanwhile, Twilight and Rainbow Dash told their friends, and by extension the crew, what had happen over by the gate. What none of them noticed was that while Jack and T-Cog were out, the Galley-La workers were now surrounding the boat for the purpose of keeping an eye on the group. They weren't going to take any chances with the culprits still at large.

* * *

After the fight, news of who had attacked Iceberg spread through the city like wildfire. Newspaper were flying all over the place. The Straw Hat pirates were now the most wanted criminals in all of Water 7 history. Everyone soon knew their faces or at least the faces for Luffy, Zoro, and Robin. While civilians prepared their homes for Agua Laguna, the rest of the Galley-La shipwrights were searching the city for the Straw Hat pirates. They checked their ship, not knowing they had left it, but found no one. Usopp had hidden himself immediately upon seeing the group of men. Zoro was already on the move sensing the hostility and the finding out later why. Luffy and Nami, both escaping from the fight after Franky's attack, were on the roofs hiding and searching for their crew. All that was left was Sanji and Chopper. They were still looking for Robin along with Fluttershy and Spike, the latter hoping that Robin could fix the issues between the Straw Hats and his group. They were careful not to speak of their affiliations with the three wanted in their crew.

At the moment, the group was over by the train station. They were checking the train schedules making sure that Robin had not left via the Sea Train. Luckily, there were only two times the train would leave; one in the day and one at night for a place called Enies Lobby. In the end, they decided to keep searching Water 7 believing she would not be leaving by train anytime soon.

"I really hope Robin isn't mad at me for going into that bookstore without her." Chopper, in Walk Point form, said depressed.

"No, no, of course not." Fluttershy said giving the reindeer a comforting pat and smile.

"Man, this city is so big!" said Spike with a weary sigh. "How are we ever going to find her?"

"We keep going that's how." Sanji said determinedly.

Chopper remained quiet as they kept walking looking for their missing friend. As Chopper looked around, he stopped as he caught sight of the very pony they were looking for. "Robin…"

The group stopped. They looked back at Chopper seeing the reindeer completely frozen with surprise. "What?" ask Sanji surprised. He and everyone then looked across the canal. Standing opposite of them was Robin looking completely calm and sullen.

"Robin!" shouted the group surprised and relieved.

"Where did you?!" shouted Sanji overjoyed. "Everyone is so worried about you! We'll be over there in just a minute."

"You gotta help us!" shouted Spike next looking desperate. "Luffy said we shouldn't sail with you guys anymore. Everyone is heartbroken."

"No." Robin said speaking clear and loudly for her friends to hear. "I can't help you, and I won't be going back. This is where we part ways."

"What…" Chopper said shocked.

"Hey! Don't worry about what the papers say! We don't believe it! They're always blaming pirates for bad stuff." Sanji shouted believing that Robin need some sort of reassurance.

Robin sighed. "Yes. You guys are being falsely accused. However, for me, I did attack the mayor last night."

The group gasped in shock. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Soon, they all recalled the words of Aokiji from just a few days ago. About how every group Robin had been with had been destroyed, and the she was sole survivor every time. That his mare was surrounded with darkness, and that it would one day devour them. Just thinking about it made Fluttershy shake uncontrollably. Her fear soon took hold of her as she now view the mare before her as that scary darkness. On the other hand, the guys just couldn't understand why Robin was leaving.

"You will be my scapegoat for this incident." Robin declared clearly for her friends to hear. "But before I leave, the situation here will get worse. It would be best if you left the island now. We may not have known each other long, but thank you for treating me well. Tell everyone I said 'good-bye'." She then turned around and begin walking away.

Sanji was completely stunned by Robin's declaration. He was so stunned that his cigarette fell from his mouth. "I…I don't believe this…" He said in disbelief. He immediately jumped into the canal. "Stop Robin!"

"Robin!" cried out Chopper. He was unable to chase after Robin being a Devil Fruit user.

"What about Twilight!" Spike shouted desperately. Robin didn't respond. She kept walking away from the group heading right into a darken building. Spike immedaitely turned to Fluttershy hoping she could help. "Fluttershy! Fly after her and stop her." Though determined, Spike soon lost his mood as he saw Fluttershy's condition.

Fluttershy could only respond by shaking her head. She was still shaking with fear and unable to even make a peep. She would not fly after Robin.

Unfortunately, Robin was able to escape the group disappearing completely without a trace. Her message however, was quite troubling and Sanji wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery. He asked Chopper to go and tell the crew what they learned while he kept searching. Fluttershy and Spike wanted to go along with Sanji, but the stallion advised them to head back to their group as this was now a crew matter. They begrudgingly agreed as they had forgotten that they may be ready to leave. The two soon took off for Dock One wishing Sanji luck and vice versa.

* * *

Franky was pissed. When he had finally gotten the money to buy what he's always dreamed of buying, the pirates his family stole from kicks his family's ass. Then, when he goes to get revenge, his fight is interrupted by the Galley-La foremen and then his opponent escapes. And finally, that last attack had depleted all his cola-power. Yes, 'cola-power'. He was a cyborg Minotaur that ran on cola. His pompadour, once standing upward proudly, was now dropping over his face indicating that he was low on cola.

To refuel, he and the sisters went to his favorite bar, Blueno's bar. Blueno was another Minotaur – the third in all of Water 7 – that had black-and-brown fur and black horns. He was a Minotaur of few words. When Franky got there he ran into Granny Kokoro, Chimney, and Gonbe. Apparently, they were old friends of sorts. Once Franky had refueled, the blue Minotaur got mad. While he had simmered down while at the bar, his anger at Straw Hat Luffy made him furious again. He soon left to go search for Luffy.

Luckily for him, some of his followers were out searching for him. Though they didn't see Luffy, they did know that that a unicorn (Usopp) was still on the boat owned by the Straw Hats. This gave Franky a devious idea and went straight to the coast where the Going Merry was docked.

"If I can't find Straw Hat," Franky said as he wore an evil grin. "Then I'll just use his friend as hostage, and he'll come to me!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Teaser Trailer**

"Yo ho Yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

The Mane Six have faced many challenges: the return of a dark legend, the spirit of chaos, an army of changlings, and the rise of an evil tyrant, and together they have defeated every threat. But now, they are about to go one the greatest adventure yet!

"Ladies, you shall always remember this as the day that you met the great…Captain…Jack…Silver!"

The Elements of Harmony stolen by an old legend...along with something more.

"They took the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" gasped Applejack in realization.

Now, our heroines must brave sea and storm to not only recover the Elements of Harmony, but also those dear to them. Though the seas are unforgiving, the Mane Six will find a most unusual friend.

Jack chuckled. "Well, we can't have a decent conversation like this can we? So, let me be the bigger pony and be the first to extent a hoof of friendship."

The Mane Six are about to get a taste of the pirate's life! Join them as they join Captain Jack Silver and his rowdy crew of misfit pirates to discover maybe the single biggest discovery since the Elements of Harmony themselves!

Now, come aboard the Golden Alicorn and join...

**Pirates of the Alicorn**

**by Moheart7**

**Read it now!**

**Enjoy it! It's a fantastic read!**


	16. Justice is Dark

**Author's note: Hey, everyone! New chapter, yay! Sorry it's been a while. Vacation mixed in with the fact that these chapters were really difficult to write. Had to keep rewriting and rewriting these chapters until I finally got it right (in my opinion). Also, started watching a lot of Doctor Who, too. I'm glad I finally got something settled for this chapter. After all, this chapter was almost not a chapter at all.**

**I hope you all enjoy! So, until next time and as always...**

**Read, Reveiw, &amp; Enjoy**

* * *

_Last time on My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic…_

"_Mayor Iceberg Has Been Shot!"_

_ Across the city, many ponies were shouting out for all to hear: Iceberg, beloved mayor and head of the Galley-La Company, had been shot by an assassin. The news came as a shock to every citizen in Water 7. Who would shoot the hero of Water 7?_

_No way!" Spike shouted in denial. He looked over at Twilight; he looked desperate. "Twilight! You gotta go and convince Luffy to let us back. Tell him I'm fine now!"_

"_Spike!" shouted Twilight suddenly angry silencing the baby dragon. She took a moment to calm down before she then spoke more calmly. "I won't…"_

"_I'm sure we will be able to find a number of sailors that can return us back to Equestria. This is a port city after all." Rarity said confidently._

"_Ah! Pardon my intrusion." The stranger replied walking into the room a little. He then gave the group a curt bow. "I am Captain Jack Silver. I'm a seafaring pony by trade, and I couldn't help but over hear your quandary."_

_Kokoro took another drink out of her bottle. When she had enough, she then replied to her granddaughter's question sounding vaguely ominous. "Aqua Laguna is comin'."_

"_They're pirates!" shouted Pinkie Pie stuck between excitement and horror._

_Jack chuckled looking none too surprised by the group's realization. "Well, cats out of the bag now."_

"_We're not letting a single one of you Straw Hats to escape!" shouted Paulie determinedly. "Not after you attempted to assassinate Iceberg!"_

"_What?!" Everyone including Franky and the Square Sisters shouted looking towards Paulie shocked._

"_You will be my scapegoat for this incident." Robin declared clearly for her friends to hear. "But before I leave, the situation here will get worse. It would be best if you left the island now. We may not have known each other long, but thank you for treating me well. Tell everyone I said 'good-bye'." She then turned around and begin walking away._

"_Robin!" cried out Chopper._

"_If I can't find Straw Hat," Franky said as he wore an evil grin. "Then I'll just use his friend as hostage, and he'll come to me!"_

* * *

**Luffy &amp; Twilight: **_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat! We are the one! Go ahead!_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

_The only rule that we obey is to run free _

**Mane Six plus Spike (chorus):** _We are best friends_

_Don't ever let a compass show you the way to go_

_Just pick the route that looks the most exciting!_

_Raise the flag and sail on full speed ahead _

**Straw Hat 7 (chorus): **_Go east, go west_

_It doesn't matter who or what's standing in our way,_

_We'll make it through__them everyday_

_You won't get anywhere if you're waiting for the sun to rise _

**All (chorus): **_I can't wait_

_So spread your wings and meet it in the sky, leave earth below_

_Just follow its light and get going, go!_

_So as we're Shining, Running, Forever!_

_When all the pieces of our dreams have merged_

_You'll feel a joy inside that you can't explain_

_And that's the treasure we must find!_

_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat._

_We are the one! Go ahead!_

* * *

"Justice is Dark"

As night fell over Water 7, and the large city was nearly dead silent. The once vibrant city was now nearly completely dark. The wind that had been blowing earlier had become more a gale now. The citizens of Water 7 had retreated inward into the city for safety from the mighty force of nature unique to this area: Agua Laguna. All their homes and businesses boarded up to protect them from the eventual ocean rising. The citizens had gathered to the designated shelters in the upper levels of the city. There, they would be completely protected from the harsh weather conditions to come. Though some choose to brave this storm regardless.

On the Golden Alicorn, its crew was preparing the ship to leave. Repairs had been made by the Galley-La company as promised to Jack after the damage done by Franky. Now, they were going to leave. Though most Galley-La employees seemed to be preoccupied with another duty, some stood around keeping an eye on the pirate crew. Likewise, so were the pirates on the carpenters. Most of the pirates were on deck, except the captain. Not only him, but none of the Mane Six or Spike could be seen.

The group was currently in the medical bay as Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash were being overseen by the ship's doctor. They had been brought straight to the room after Jack came back from making a deal with the Galley-La Company. He has asked them all to go down to the bay. He suggested it as he easily noticed the curious eyes from the carpenters. As they waited to hear a word from one of Jack's crew, Fluttershy and Spike told the group of their meeting with Robin.

"You saw Robin!" said Twilight nearly gasping. She now wore a bandage over her cheek were Kaku had made a cute.

Fluttershy nodded meekly. She seem to shudder just recalling the incident. "She was so scary, Twilight." She said honestly and nearly in tears. "I don't know why. She just gave that same feel like what that Admiral pony, and it was so scary."

"We tried to get her, Twilight." Spike added before lowering his head downtrodden. "But she disappeared before we could even reach her."

Twilight looked sympathetic towards her friends. _'They were only trying their best…'_ She thought reasoning with herself. Though, she was still was confused about Robin and how she was acting.

"You met one of the Navy's Admirals?" said Jack gawking in surprise. "Which one?"

"I think he was a blue pheasant." Pinkie said trying to recall the name.

"Pinkie, he was a pony." Rarity stated shrewdly.

"Aokiji, eh?" Jack said recognizing the moniker.

"You know him?" asked Applejack.

"Only by name, but I hear he's pretty lazy."

"Yeah." The whole group said in unison.

Jack was surprised by the response. "Well…nevertheless, that is a dangerous pony to meet. You should count yourself lucky that no one died…" He paused for a moment as he noticed the group's sudden mood shift after he spoke. They looked sullen. He guessed they had experienced something having met the admiral. So, he decided to change the subject.

"Anyway, you mentioned that this Robin pony spoke about the situation getting 'worse'. What does that mean?"

"I have no idea." Twilight said depressed.

"Maybe-Ah!" said Rainbow Dash before gasping as she felt a sharp pain. Like Twilight, she too was bandaged up, but more so. She had taken more harm having participated in the actual fighting.

Immediately, the curtain in the medical bay opened. Standing behind was a slim, pony-like creature. She was unlike any pony the group had ever say. While she looked like one, she had a body of blue water, her hair was like seaweed, and she had a pair of fangs protruding from her mouth. She wore a large rim hat along with a red scarf for clothes. This was Marina, the Kelpie.

"Are you alright, Ms. Rainbow Dash?" asked the water pony.

"Yeah…" said Rainbow Dash as her pain began subsiding.

"That's good." The female pony said with a smile. Suddenly, her smile soon shifted to an annoyed frown. "Excuse me, but could you not poke through my body, please?"

The pony in questions was Pinkie Pie. She had become enthralled with the doctor's body. But as soon as she heard the mare speak, Pinkie took her arm out of her body smiling sheepishly. "Whoops, sorry, Marina. It's just, I've never seen a Kelpie before."

"Maybe what, Rainbow?" Applejack asked redirecting the conversation back.

"Maybe she's gonna try to assassinate that Iceberg guy again." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"What's the point though?" asked Rarity confused. "Why would she go through that trouble again when she essentially failed the first time?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Maybe it's like a spy story!" said Pinkie Pie excitedly.

"What do you mean, Pinkie?" asked Fluttershy.

"Well, in some spy stories, when the good spy's friend-lover-etcetera starts doing all this bad stuff with the bad guys it's because the bad guy is threatening the friend-lover-etcetera with something. Maybe Robin is being threatened by someone."

Everyone was silent. What Pinkie Pie made some strange sense, but there was little to support the idea. Jack was the first to voice his opinion. "That's a nice thought, but the world is hardly that nice."

"But then," said Twilight as her mood became overly hopeful, "why did she warn us?"

Before Jack could respond, the door opened. T-Cog stuck his head into the room. "Cap'n, the Galley-La guys are wanting to talk to ya. Something about the storm and stuff."

Jack sighed. "Very well." He then moved towards the door, but not before turning back to the mares and baby dragon. "None of you are to leave this room." He then looked over at Marine. "See to them."

"Aye." Marina said nodding. Once Jack left, the kelpie looked to the group. "Would any of you like something to eat or drink?"

"Some water would be mighty fine." Applejack said smiling softly.

Marina nodded and left the room.

Once the doctor was gone, Twilight spoke to everyone. "Actually, I think Pinkie Pie might be right."

"Really?!" said Pinkie Pie excitedly.

"Hold it!" stated Applejack quickly. "Twi, I know that this is hard, but I have to agree with Cap'n Jack. There's no way that could be the case."

"Well, maybe we should go ask her?" suggested Pinkie Pie.

"A good idea but unfortunately, we have no clue as to her whereabouts." Rarity said logically.

"Well," Pinkie Pie said as she began thinking out loud again, "if I were an assassin, and I had failed to kill my target, I would try again."

"Are you suggesting that she'll try to kill the mayor soon?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No, not soon, tonight probably."

**BOOM!** Everyone in the room went quiet. The room shook. Everyone looked up as the light fixture shook and dirt and dust slipped between the creases of the floorboards. When the shaking stopped, everyone looked at each other concerned. Immediately, they ran over to the window. They could see a big billow of smoke not too far away. They were all surprised. Pinkie Pie may have been right.

At the same time, everyone outside had heard the sound as well. The sound of the explosion echoed through the night air. The ship shook a little as the explosion had been close. All of Jack's crew as well as the Galley-La workers nearly lost their balance. When everything settled, everyone looked around surprised.

"Hey look!" shouted one of Jack's crew; a diamond dog. He was pointing towards the city where a plume of smoke rose above the buildings.

Immediately, everyone rushed over to the sides. "Isn't that the direction of HQ?" asked one of the pirates; an Earth pony stallion.

"Oh no! Mr. Iceberg might be in trouble!" shouted another Galley-La worker; a gremlin this time. He and then several of the other workers began leaving the ship hurriedly.

"Wait!" shouted another Earth pony worker as he stopped suddenly. "What about watching these guys?"

"Who cares!" shouted a unicorn worker. "They could be in trouble over at HQ!"

"Oh shit, you're right!" said the same worker from before. He then followed the rest of his co-workers as they rushed over to the Galley-La building.

Jack remained on his boat as did his crew. They all looked in the direction of the smoke with a mixture of confusion and concern. Though, Jack soon saw this as an opportunity. "T-Cog," spoke Jack as he began grinning ingeniously. "You think you can operate the controls to get us in the water?"

"Yeah. No problem." T-Cog said confidently.

Jack grinned pleased. He then turned to his crew and shouted. "Alright, mates! It's time we set sail!"

"Aye, aye!" shouted the crew as they got moving getting ready to set sail.

"Captain!" A shout came from within the cabin from Marina. She sounded frantic. Soon the door to the cabin's opened up and the kelpie rushed out. She looked as frantic as she sounded. "The mares…they…!"

Jack processed what Marina said quicker than she could speak it. He dashed passed the kelpie quickly and ran to the medical cabin. He swung open the door quickly. He peered into the room, but only saw Spike standing awkwardly alone. Jack quickly became angry. "Mr. Spike…" he spoke evenly though clearly unable to hide his anger.

"Y-Yeah…" Spike said nervously. Suddenly, he found himself engulfed in magic and pulled forward quickly. In an instant, the little dragon was face to face and eye to eye with an angry, fuming pirate captain.

"Where are your friends?!"

* * *

At Galley-La Headquarters, chaos was happening. The Galley-La employees were running around in a panic. Some were trying to put out the fire caused by a random explosion at the corner of the building that no one expected. There was also the manner of the many intruders appearing and taking out them out easily. And more were coming on the way, though luckily not to fight.

Since all of the Galley-La employees were preoccupied, none of them noticed six mares sneak onto the grounds from behind the building. It was the Mane Six, and they were currently in stealth mode. Silently, Twilight used her magic to open the window they were near; however, it would not opened. Twilight gave up trying to open the window and instead decided to simply teleport them in. The entire group flashed away immediately before anyone could see them. They then reappeared in the room in the window.

"Alright, we're in." Twilight said pleased.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Applejack seeming less than pleased about their situation. "Seriously, Twi, why are we doing this especially after what happened earlier today?"

"Because Robin's here." Twilight stated quietly. "I just know it, and we're gonna stop her and get to the bottom of this."

"Then, why did we leave Spike?" asked Applejack suspiciously.

"I don't want to take any chances…" Twilight said cautiously. She then opened the door slowly and looked around the hallway. She didn't see anyone. "Okay, let's move."

"Take any chances on what?" asked Applejack as she followed Twilight out into the hallway followed by the others. In the hallway, Applejack soon became angry and voiced so quietly. "Twilight, are you expecting us to get hurt."

"No." Twilight replied quietly. "But I don't know what to expect here. Spike's been through enough."

"But we won't get hurt, right?" said Fluttershy beginning to shake nervously.

"If it looks like the situation is too dangerous, I'll teleport us out immediately. I promise."

Fluttershy looked at Twilight shivering with fear. Seeing and hearing the sincerity from Twilight, the timid Pegasus nodded before putting on a brave face. "Okay."

"Don't worry, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said walking next to her fellow Pegasus with a confident grin. "It's only Robin, she can't take us all down with her Devil Fruit."

Twilight immediately stopped. It wasn't because of Fluttershy's question, but more a combo of that question and seeing what was up ahead. In another hallway in front of them, there were ponies, griffons, and gremlins on the floor, unconscious and bleeding. She was not the only one to see this. Curious as to why they stopped, the group looked ahead and gasped at the sight. Among them, Fluttershy was the most horrified. Despite feeling the same way, Twilight remained silent.

"Are they…" Fluttershy said unable to finish finding it to gruesome to say.

Applejack walked up to the closest body which happened to be an earth pony. She checked the stallion over before releasing a sigh in relief. "No, they're all right."

"Thank goodness." Rarity said relieved. "But how odd. This doesn't seem like Ms. Robin's forte."

"Yeah…" Twilight said as she examined the same body.

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie whispered loudly to everyone. "I hear someone is coming."

Immediately, everyone went quiet. They could hear several hooves coming down the hallway in front of them. They all quickly hip against the wall in the direction of the incoming ponies. They all remained silent as the ponies soon came into view.

"There!" Came a shout as Nami flew by them quickly with Chopper – in Walk Point – and Zoro following her. She was pointing her hoof forward and shouted again. "That's gotta be where Robin is!"

The Equestria group gasped in shock. Immediately, the stepped out into the hallway looking at their friends. "They're here?!"

None of the Straw Hats heard the group. Nami continued to shout as she and Chopper decreased their speed letting Zoro go ahead. "Now! Slash through the door!"

"Don't order me around!" shouted Zoro angry and annoyed.

"Follow them!" shouted Rainbow Dash immediately. She and all her friends then charged forward catching up with Nami and Chopper.

As they ran, Nami and Chopper soon noticed some ponies running with them. When they both looked to see who they were, they were completely shocked. "What are you guys doing here?!"

Unfortunately, it was too late to change anything. Zoro had already unsheathed two of his swords and about to break in. He performed a powerful slash cutting through the doors and the doorway. It all broke down in an instant letting everyone pass through unharmed. At the same time, Luffy burst through the wall with Paulie, bleeding and slight beaten, following next to him. Everyone in the room was surprised especially Robin and Iceberg, the latter currently injured and on the floor.

As Luffy landed, he shouted loudly. "Where's Robin?!"

"Luffy!" said Robin shocked. She then eyed over to the other group and saw Twilight and their friends with them. "Twilight!"

"Luffy!" shouted Zoro surprised.

"Twilight! Everyone!" shouted Nami addressing the group of mares.

"Fluttershy!" shouted Chopper shocked.

"Chopper!" said Fluttershy with a nervous smile.

"Luffy!" shouted Twilight.

"Huh?" said both Luffy and Zoro as they looked back through the doorway.

Luffy gasped. "Zoro! Why did you bring Twilight and everyone here?!"

"I wasn't trying too!" shouted Zoro completely confused.

"What kind of ridiculous act is this?" spoke a voice that no one in the room recognized. This voice belonged to Rob Lucci, the once-mute foreman of the Galley-La Company. Of course, his pigeon was with him as well.

Lucci wasn't the only familiar face. Also in the room was Kalifa and Kaku, who was easily recognized by the groups as Iceberg's secretary and another foreman respectively. There was also a Minotaur, but it wasn't Franky. Only Paulie recognize the Minotaur as Blueno, a bar keep at a local bar. Most of them were dressed up in cloaks with large masks nearby. Only Lucci did not wear a cloak but a black suit and tie. Seeing all these familiar faces, the groups were completely shocked especially Paulie, who was close with all of them.

"Sorry, Paulie." Lucci said to his former colleague in a neutral tone. There was no point in hiding their identities now. "We are actually government agents working directly under the Emperor's Council; Cipher Pol number 9, CP9."

"What?!" shouted Paulie in disbelief. The young stallion was fuming with anger and rage. His friends were the one to hurt his boss and hero, and they looked as if they hadn't a care in the world. They had made him, the company, and the whole city of Water 7 fools. He immediately charged forward attacking Lucci.

"Pipe Hitch Knives!" Paulie shot forth a string of rope with knives tied into it. He was aiming for Lucci. He then grab held of the rope and swung it towards his former friend.

Before he could be hit, Lucci shot forward dodging Paulie's attack in the process. In a flash, Lucci appeared right in front of carpenter pony and struck him hard with high speed hoof punch. "Shigan*."

**(*Finger Pistol- kept the Japanese name for this skill set)**

"Rope guy!" shouted Luffy.

Paulie didn't know what hit him. It almost felt like a cannonball had hit him. He then collapsed onto the floor. He wasn't knocked out, but his energy was nearly spent. "Damn it…why?"

Lucci didn't bother answering his former friend's question. He simply explained to him and everyone in the room the futility of fighting him. "Don't bother resisting…any of you. We've mastered skills that far exceed the abilities of regular ponies and monsters. Spending countless hours training, we've turned our bodies into living weapons. One who masters this power has the strength equal to 100 stallions; Rokushiki*."

**(*Six Powers)**

Paulie didn't listen. He forced himself to stand. His memories of the times he spent with them flashed through his mind making the truth even harder to accept. He wanted to keep fighting. "Why would you…!"

"No matter." Lucci said as he prepared to attack Paulie again. "Your life will expire, either way."

"Lucci! You bastard!" shouted Iceberg desperately.

"Stop it!" Suddenly, Luffy attacked before Lucci could. He shot a kick straight at the pony, but he simply stopped it with his hoof. Seeing that his kick didn't work, Luffy charged forward readying his next attack. "Gum-Gum…!"

However, Lucci was ready for it. "Tekkai*."

**(*Iron Body)**

"Gatling!" shouted Luffy as he threw a flurry of punches at Lucci. Surprisingly, the pony withstood the barrage without even budging an inch back. Luffy soon stopped as he noticed this as well. "What?! It's not working!"

"This is getting annoying. Soru*," said Lucci as he suddenly disappeared.

**(*Shave)**

"Huh?!" said Luffy shocked. "He disappeared!"

Lucci soon reappeared in front of Luffy. He then shot forth another high speed punch into Luffy's throat. "Shigan." The punch sent Luffy flying over to the other group.

"Luffy!" shouted Twilight, Nami, and everyone.

Luffy responded with some coughing and wheezing. He held his throat as it was in pain.

"If you had a normal neck you'd have a hole in it, and would've instantly died, Rubberman." Lucci stated coldly.

Luffy soon recovered. He quickly stretched his hoof and grabbed Paulie bringing over to their side of the room.

Lucci looked at the pirate puzzled slightly. "What are you doing, Straw Hat?"

"You were planning to kill him!" shouted Luffy angrily. "Aren't you friends?!"

"How can you do that?!" shouted Twilight towards the CP9 group. "Why are you all betraying your friends?! Aren't they important to you?"

"A moment ago, yes. But it's different now." Lucci stated uncaring.

"How naïve." Kaku stated scoffing at the mare. "We're professional assassins, we don't make friends nor do we care for each other. All that matters is the mission."

"Anyone is expendable if they interfere with our mission." Lucci stated harshly. "That is our justice, dark justice."

"That's not justice!" shouted Applejack angrily. "That's just straight up murder!"

None of the assassins responded to the Earth pony's shout. However, the Minotaur seem to have some concern. "Hey…" Blueno spoke to his cohorts as he pointed to the mares behind the pirates. "Aren't those the bearers from Equestia?"

"Yes." Kalifa stated as she fixed her glasses. "And they're quite important to the Straw Hats."

Instantly, Luffy and Zoro stepped in front of the group of mares ready to fight. Neither of them were going to let this dangerous group reach their friends. Behind them, the mares in question were starting to become worried. The situation had certainly become dangerous.

"You're not going to touch them." Luffy stated threateningly.

"Like you could stop us…" stated Lucci threatening back at the pirate. "However, we do need to be going soon. We've gotten what we needed. Kalifa, how long 'til the fire?"

Kalifa had her magic pull out a pocket watch. She opened it and checked the time. "About 5 minutes."

"This may be a bit sudden," said Lucci to the group of pirates and mares, "but this whole mansion is about to go up in flames in 5 minutes."

"What?!" shouted the whole group shocked.

"Fire is a very convenient way of destroying evidence. If you do not wish to burn to death, I suggest you evacuate quickly. That is…" Lucci paused as his three partners stepped in front of him and Robin. All of them stood before the group ready to fight. "If you can." Lucci finished threateningly.

All the pirates stepped forward keeping their friends behind them. Even Nami and Chopper, who were clearly scared and nervous facing this group. At the same time, the Mane Six were about to back away. This situation had seriously become dangerous for them and they knew they needed a leave, but they were still here. Twilight, despite her own fear, still needed – desired – to reach out to her sensei.

"In that case," Robin spoke as she turned away from the group heading to the windows, "I will take my leave."

"Wait, Robin!" shouted Twilight desperately. "What're you doing with these guys?! They work for the Black Empire!"

Robin stopped hearing Twilight. She turned slightly sending a glare towards not just Twilight but to everyone. "Why are you even here? I gave a message to several of you saying goodbye. Did they not tell you?"

"They did, but I don't get it!" shouted Twilight confused. "Why are you doing this, Robin?"

"To achieve my goal!" Robin stated sternly towards the Twilight and the group with a harden expression. "A goal I cannot achieve if I stay with any of you. And to accomplish it, I will sacrifice anything!"

"So…" Zoro said speaking calmly. "What is this goal of yours that you would betray your friends without hesitating?"

"I don't have to tell you." Robin stated coldly.

"Robin…" Twilight said nearly tearing up. Her feelings hurt by her teacher's words.

"Don't…" spoke Iceberg weakly towards the older purple mare. "Don't you understand what you're trying to do, Nico Robin?!"

"Keep your mouth shut!" shouted Robin harshly. She immediately activated her Devil Fruit power making several of her hooves and legs appear on and around Iceberg. Her appendages then held the injured pony into a hold both hurting and keeping him silent.

"Mr. Iceberg!" shouted Paulie fearful.

Robin looked back the group. Her gaze still stern and hardened. "I will not let anyone interfere!"

"Stop, Robin!" Twilight cried out.

"Robin!" shouted Luffy shocked. "You can't be serious?!"

"Robin please!" shouted Twilight desperately.

Chopper cried out as well unable to take what Robin said. "Are you really out enemy?! Robin?!"

Robin didn't respond to the reindeer's cry. She flipped her hood over her head and turned back to the window. "I'll be going now."

"Yes. You've done your part." Lucci stated concurrently.

"Wait! Robin!" shouted Luffy quickly. "I won't accept this! I never gave you permission to leave the crew!"

"Goodbye." Robin said as she continued her exit.

"Robin!" Twilight, Nami, and Chopper shouted hoping to stop her.

Having had enough, Twilight used her magic and teleported herself. She landed directly in front of the older unicorn. "Robin, you're not leaving!" She stated determinedly stubborn.

Robin was shocked to see her student appear before her. More so because she had just left the protection that the crew was giving them against CP9. "Twilight!" shouted Robin fearful. "Get back!"

"I got her." From behind them, Kalifa was already acting. "Soru." She disappeared from the line up only to reappear next to Robin and Twilight.

Twilight gasped in shocked suddenly seeing the former secretary

"Hey!" shouted Luffy. He then charged in recklessly towards the group; however, Blueno moved to intercept the red Earth pony. "Get outta my way!" shouted Luffy as he sent a kick towards the Minotaur's face.

"Tekkai." Blueno said just before Luffy's hoof hit his face.

When Luffy's back hoof hit Blueno, the Minotaur felt as hard as steel which shocked him. "What's with these guys' bodies?!" said Luffy confused.

"We've trained our bodies to become as tough as iron on command. It heightens our resistance." Blueno explained politely.

"I said," Luffy shouted as he began sending a flurry of punches towards the Minotaur, "Get Outta My Way!"

"Kami-e*." Blueno said as he avoided the flurry the punches like paper in the wind. Luffy couldn't land a single punch on the big Minotaur.

**(*Paper Art)**

"You are quite the misbehaving mare." Kalifa said as she brought out her thorn whip with her magic speaking to Twilight. The young mare gasped as Kalifa prepared to attack her.

"Twilight!" shouted the rest of the Mane Six. Immedaitely, most of them charged forward going around the Straw Hats. Only Fluttershy stayed behind.

"Wait!" shouted Zoro.

Now, it was Kaku's turn. The satyr dashed forward as he prepared a kick. "Rankyaku*." Kaku said as he kicked out towards the mares.

**(*Tempest Kick) **

"A cutting technique…" said Zoro looking surprised.

Pinkie Pie stopped as she felt her nose itch. "Oh no, duck!" She shouted before ducking down.

"Get down!" Zoro shouted as he pushed Rarity and Applejack.

Kaku's kick shot out a highly compressed air slash. Thanks to both Pinkie's warning and Zoro's shout, the group ducked, or dodged in Rainbow Dash's case as she was flying, were able to avoid the attack. Yet, the attack did do damage to the wall behind them. It slashed it cleanly like a hot knife through butter. Seeing the damage, everyone was shocked.

Zoro immediately went into action. He saw the satyr come charging at them with two wood carpenter chisels. Quickly, Zoro drew his sword and blocked the incoming attack. He then pulled out his second sword only to be blocked by Kaku's over chisel. They were evenly matched.

"You were the one that examined our ship…" Zoro spoke as he and Kaku were in deadlock. "If you're not a shipwright, then was your inspection…"

"Unfortunately for you, we take our undercover jobs seriously." Kaku said staring straight at Zoro serious. "I was serious when I appraised it."

Zoro frowned. "That's too bad." He said before he and Kaku began their swordplay.

"Everyone!" Nami shouted towards their friends. "Get over here quickly! Get out of here!"

"Not without Twilight!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she shot forward. She was heading towards Robin and Twilight, but she was aiming to hit Kalifa. She grinned confidently shouting towards her opponent. "I'm not afraid to hit a mare!"

Kalifa chuckled amused. "Good. Geppo*" She leaped up and jumped in the air almost like she was flying. Rainbow Dash and everyone watching were amazed. As the cyan Pegasus flew underneath the unicorn, she smirked replying back smugly. "And Pegasi aren't the only ones that can fly."

**(*Moonwalk)**

Rainbow Bow was completely helpless as Kalifa's thorn whip wrapped around the mare. The rope tightened around the Pegasus' body, stopping her wings, and piercing her body slightly. Rainbow Dash screamed out in pain. When Kalifa landed, she then swung the Pegasus into Twilight and sent them both crashing into Iceberg's bed. Not only where they both hurt crashing into the bed, but the thorns sunk into both of the mares. If either of them were conscious, they probably scream out in pain. Kalifa then released the whip from around her opponent and coiled it back.

"Hmph. Too easy." Kalifa said in a bored tone.

"Twilight/Rainbow!" shouted Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

"Twilight!" shouted Luffy as well.

"I will be taking my leave now." Robin said as she continued her leave.

"Wait! Robin! We're not done yet!" shouted Luffy. He was still trying to get around Blueno.

"No, we are." Robin stated coldly. "We will never meet again." She then reached the big window. She opened it letting the strong wind inside.

"W…Wait…" Unable to move, Twilight tried to speak up though weakly. She wanted to stop her, but was too weak to move. "Robin…"

"Luffy! Hurry and get her!" shouted Zoro looking over at Luffy. He was still keeping Kaku back especially after breaking his chisels.

Luffy roared in response as he moved into action. Knowing that either the Minotaur or the unicorn would intercept him, Luffy shot his hoof forward hoping to grab Robin.

"How brave of you… taking your eyes off your opponent." said Kaku as he dropped his weapons. He then extended a finger out and preformed the Shigan technique striking, not once, but twice into Zoro's body. The pony then fell to his knees as the attack had severely injured him. Kaku wiped the blood off his fingers. "We don't need bullets to pierce the flesh."

"Zoro!" shouted Chopper.

"Come on, Pinkie!" Applejack said as she charged forward.

"Okay!" said Pinkie Pie excitedly. She followed Applejack choosing to hop.

As Luffy charged and stretched towards, his path was suddenly blocked by Lucci. The pony then proceeded to punch him and send him flying back. He allowed the two mares to pass him. He was confident they would be dealt with quickly.

Kalifa saw the two mares coming after Robin. She sighed with disappointment. "More weaklings." She then began using her whip again. She swung it at the two mares.

Being able to sense the oncoming attack, Pinkie Pie was able to dodge the attack quickly. On the other hand, Applejack was left wide open for the attack to hit her directly. It struck her at her legs making her fall down hard. Pinkie Pie immediately stopped to look back at her injured friend.

"Applejack!"

"Don't get distracted." Kalifa said before pointing her horn at Pinkie Pie. "Shigan…Spear!" In a flash, the unicorn jabbed her horn into the pink Earth pony's chest.

"Pinkie!" shouted Rarity horrified.

Fluttershy saw it as well, and had her mouth covered in horror.

Pinkie Pie froze. What had happened was too fast for even her Pinkie Sense to predict soon enough. She watched numbly as the former secretary mare took her horn out of her body. She could see blood – her blood – all over her horn. Then, the pain hit her like a sack of bricks. She immediately fell to the ground.

"No!" shouted Luffy in horror.

Robin didn't look back. She walked onto the window ceil and jumped off into the dark city.

Twilight watched helplessly unable to stop her teacher. Her goal to catch Robin had failed. Most of her friends were hurt. They had fail, and she had failed them.

Suddenly, the sound of a glass-like object broke. Everyone looked over to see what broke was a gem and the one who broke it; Rarity. The white unicorn was shedding tears, but she was not sad. She was enraged. She wasn't even concerned for her mascara that she was ruining in the process. Her horn began glowing and magic enveloped the broken shards of the gem. As the shards floated up, they began to sharpen until they were like stakes. She shouted as she had her magic point the shards at the CP9 agents.

"How dare you hurt my friends?!"

"N-No…Rarity…" Twilight said trying to stop her friend.

"Enough." Kalifa said before disappearing a flash.

"Gem-!" Rarity was about to attack, but before she could she was stuck by Kalifa's hoof to her face. Instantly, she fell and her magic around the shards ceased to levitate them.

"R…Rarity…" Fluttershy said scared.

"Luffy…Zoro…" Nami said completely shocked. "What is with these guys' strength?!"

"Who the hell…are you?" asked Paulie just as shocked as the mare.

"We are CP9." Lucci stated to everyone. "We have been prepared to give our lives for the Empire for justice. The fruits of our training since youth has granted us six super human strengths…Rokushiki. Hopefully, this experience has sunk into your minds. You lowly pirates and naïve mares, do you see the huge difference in our combat power!"

"Lucci, the time…" Kalifa stated gesturing to the clock.

"Right, we'll go. But first," Lucci looked around the room. He took notice that most of them were still conscious, which was good enough for him. "Let me show you something…interesting."

Everyone looked at Lucci. Despite the pain she was in, Applejack tried getting up preparing for whatever the pony had in store. Pinkie Pie and Rarity remained mostly unmoving. Rainbow Dash and Twilight sat up from the rubble that was once a bed. Luffy and Zoro were trying to stand up as well. Nami and Chopper stood back with Fluttershy behind them cowering but still watching on. Those conscious were completely shocked as they saw the CP9 pony change before their very eyes. And it was terrifying.

The body of the pony grew in size easily becoming the biggest thing in the room. His yellow coat grew black-rimmed spots. His hooves were no longer hooves; they were now paws with large claws sticking out. His busy, ponytail became thin and catlike. His black mane grew out. His face changed becoming shorter, his teeth sharper, his eye silted, and his ears pointed. Before the ponies and reindeer now was no longer a pony, but a monster. Though even despite being a monster, his pigeon remained on his shoulder faithfully.

Paulie gasped in shock. "Lucci…What the heck are you?!"

"A Devil Fruit user…" Nami said stunned.

Before them was a now transformed Rob Lucci. He looked like a cross between a big cat and pony brought to huge size. He barely fit inside the room. He looked down at the group calmly as he told the group, "I ate the Neko-Neko Fruit, model…"

"Leopard." Fluttershy stated numbly. Despite her intensive fear, she easily recognized the features on the Devil Fruit user being an animal expert.

"That's a Zoan-type Devil fruit, and carnivorous-type Zoan too!" shouted Chopper fearful.

"What's the matter?" asked Nami to her friend.

"Carnivores are more violent." Fluttershy answered unable to look away from the frightful sight.

"You're both well versed." Lucci commented slightly impressed. "Out of all the types of Devil Fruit – Logia, Zoan, Paramecia – Zoan-types strengthen the physical abilities of the eater. And with our Rokushiki training, this makes Zoan eaters the strongest in close combat."

In demonstration, Lucci preformed the Rankyaku technique. He performed it so fast that it didn't even seem like it did any damage; however, it did far more. The slice had cut through the entire building and was causing it to collapse. Many of the Galley-La employees, who were inside to collect their fallen comrades before the fire could consume the building, stopped their search as they saw the ceiling beginning to collapse. Luckily, the only ones they couldn't rescue were certain foremen.

As everything above began to collapse, part of the room was collapsing as well. Chopper quickly pulled Fluttershy forward and they along with Nami moved to not be crushed by the falling debris. Unfortunately, it seemed that the debris was catching to them. A large piece of debris was about to fall on top of Fluttershy. In an act of bravery, Chopper pushed Fluttershy out of the way and was instead toppled upon by the falling debris. Fluttershy looked back only to find that her friend had not made it out.

"Chopper!" shouted Fluttershy in tears. She understood clearly what had happened.

"Chopper!" shouted Nami shocked.

Paulie had made it out as well. He used whatever energy was left to rush over to Iceberg. The wounded older stallion was surprised by his trusted employee's action. He attempted to escape with Iceberg, but CP9 was already there to stop them. Lucci was about to finish them both off, but Luffy quickly intervened punching the leopard pony hard. Angry, Lucci responded back with the Shigan technique now with his claws that pierced into Luffy. And against rubber, it was super effective.

"Luffy!" shouted Twilight and Nami fearful.

As Luffy nearly fell over bleeding profusely, Lucci grabbed him by his face. "Now, I'm going to send you…flying off this island!" He stated as he threw the rubber pony through the building.

Luffy screamed as he flew through the air.

"Luffy!" shouted Twilight and Nami again.

"You!" shouted Zoro as he charged forward. He had one sword out ready to attack.

"Tekkai." Lucci said as he blocked the sword strike with his arm. Shocking the swordspony by blocking his attack with his bare arm, Lucci continued as he flipped around and kicked Zoro out of the room as well. "You too…"

Zoro crash through the wall and continued flying into the sky. He flew all the way to the coast and landed in the water. He did not come back up.

"Now then…" Returning to Galley-La Headquarters, Lucci spoke as he looked at the remaining two ponies. He smirked seeing the orange-mane Pegasus step in front of her fellow Pegasus ready to defend her with a bo staff. The other yellow Pegasus herself looked hardly willing to fight. This would be too easy. "To finish you off."

"Fluttershy, run!" shouted Nami standing guard.

On the call, Fluttershy blindly took off attempting to escape. At the same time, Nami charged forward in hopes of distracting them. Unfortunately, neither work. Kalifa used the Geppo technique to tackle Fluttershy to the ground. Lucci was less gentle as he simply punched through the staff into Nami's stomach. The young Pegasi didn't stand a chance.

Lucci grabbed the Pegasus pirate and then tossed her out the window casually. "That should get everyone to believe the pirates did this…" Lucci stated out loud before turning to the last Pegasus. As Kalifa stepped aside, Lucci walked over to Fluttershy shifting back into his pony form.

Fluttershy covered her face not wanting to see her intimate doom. She was so scared that she was crying. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up via magic. Her face was uncovered by magic as well and was now face-to-face with Rob Lucci. She stared fearfully at the pony as she struggled to look away.

Seeing this sight, Lucci smirked contently. "Oh don't worry, we're not going to harm you."

"W-What?" said Fluttershy scared.

"You were the only one that had any sense, cowardly as it was. It doesn't matter who you are, an ordinary citizen shouldn't defy the Black Empire."

Fluttershy didn't respond. She just closed her eyes as tears fell. She was completely horrified by the pony. As well as hurt by his words.

Lucci soon had enough. "Tie her up along with the others. Let the fire handle them." Lucci said to his cohorts.

"Right." The CP9 group said as they got to it.

The Mane Six was tied up and laid on the ground around Iceberg and Paulie, both tied together. The CP9 agents quickly and easily snuck out without anyone seeing them. With all their lose ends seemingly wrapped up, the group was now going after their new target; Cutty Flam also known as Franky. They left headquarters as they whole thing went up in flames with no hope of rescue for those inside. Now, they were going to Franky to get blueprint for Pluton, weapon of mass destruction, which they had previously believed to have been in Iceberg's possession. They flew above the city as they searched for Franky. Luckily, some conveniently placed Franky Family members were out trying to bring the Straw Hats to exactly where CP9 needed to go. They would have the blueprints soon.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	17. From Darkness to Light

**Author's Note: Yo! Another update so soon? Madness! Madness, I say! Anyway, I hope this chapter is okay. This one is another of this high emotional ones, at least later on. But as always,**

**Read, Review,&amp; Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time on My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic…_

"_You saw Robin!" said Twilight nearly gasping._

"_Ooh! Ooh! Maybe it's like a spy story!" said Pinkie Pie excitedly._

"_Why are we doing this again?" asked Applejack seeming less than pleased about their situation. "Seriously, Twi, why are we doing this especially after what happened earlier today?"_

"_Because Robin's here." Twilight stated quietly._

"_Sorry, Paulie." Lucci said to his former colleague in a neutral tone. There was no point in hiding their identities now. "We are actually government agents working directly under the Emperor's Council; Cipher Pol number 9, CP9."_

"_How can you do that?!" shouted Twilight towards the CP9 group. "Why are you all betraying your friends?! Aren't they important to you?"_

"_A moment ago, yes. But it's different now." Lucci stated uncaring._

"_You're not going to touch them." Luffy stated threateningly._

"_Like you could stop us…" stated Lucci threatening back at the pirate._

"_How dare you hurt my friends?!" _

"_N-No…Rarity…" Twilight said trying to stop her friend._

"_We are CP9." Lucci stated to everyone. "We have been prepared to give our lives for the Empire for justice. The fruits of our training since youth has granted us six super human strengths…Rokushiki. Hopefully, this experience has sunk into your minds. You lowly pirates and naïve mares, do you see the huge difference in our combat power!"_

* * *

**Luffy &amp; Twilight: **_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat! We are the one! Go ahead!_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

_The only rule that we obey is to run free _

**Mane Six plus Spike (chorus):** _We are best friends_

_Don't ever let a compass show you the way to go_

_Just pick the route that looks the most exciting!_

_Raise the flag and sail on full speed ahead _

**Straw Hat 7 (chorus): **_Go east, go west_

_It doesn't matter who or what's standing in our way,_

_We'll make it through__them everyday_

_You won't get anywhere if you're waiting for the sun to rise _

**All (chorus): **_I can't wait_

_So spread your wings and meet it in the sky, leave earth below_

_Just follow its light and get going, go!_

_So as we're Shining, Running, Forever!_

_When all the pieces of our dreams have merged_

_You'll feel a joy inside that you can't explain_

_And that's the treasure we must find!_

_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat._

_We are the one! Go ahead!_

* * *

"From Darkness to Light"

As the wind strongly blew across the city Water 7, it fanned the flames increasing the blaze on the Galley-La Headquarters. If anyone was outside, they would surely see it from even afar. In fact, there was someone out. Kokoro, Chimeny, and Gonbe were watching the fire burn from on top of Blueno's Bar, which was closed. Old Kokoro watched slightly worried for Iceberg. She understood what happened as well as what their goal was.

Outside the inferno, the Galley-La carpenters were trying desperately to put out the fire to no avail. They all knew that their most important people – Iceberg, Paulie, Lucci, Kaki, and Kalifa – were still in there. They hoped beyond hope that they were still alive. None of them knew the actually truth. That they had been betrayed by three of the most trusted workers in the company for they were really Empire agents searching for something dangerous; the blueprints for a weapon of mass destruction. But they would never know, for if their plan worked out well they would be declared dead due to the fire. And the Straw Hat pirates, one of whom the carpenters had courtesy of Lucci unknowingly, would take the blame. Everything would go as planned for CP9.

Inside the burning building in Iceberg's room, the fire had reached this room as well. Everyone was still in the room and still tied up. Most of them were too weak to move, but there was one who could do something. Fluttershy struggled in her rope trying to get free. She was trying to cute her rope on some debris, but it would not cut in time.

"Oh, Fluttershy…" said the Pegasus to herself worriedly. "How will I get out of this…?"

Fluttershy then had a thought. There was fire in the room already and fire could weaken the rope. It was dangerous, but she had to try. Fluttershy scooted over to the closest flame and got her rope as close as possible. As the fire began burning the rope, she could feel the heat from it. It was slowly beginning seer her skin. She whimpered in pain, but did the best she could to withstand. Finally, the rope broke and Fluttershy was free.

"Chopper!" That was the first thing she shouted as she dashed over to the rubble. Immediately, she began to move the rubble. Though much of it was heavy, she preserved. After moving a few more pieces of rubble, Fluttershy soon found her friend.

"Chopper!" shouted Fluttershy worried as she pulled the reindeer – still in Walk Point – out from underneath the rubble. She did her best to check over the reindeer for any severe injuries. He appeared to be okay to which Fluttershy was relieved for.

"Oh, Chopper. I'm so sorry." Fluttershy said to the unconscious reindeer crying. She then began trying to shake Chopper awake. "Please wake up."

Suddenly, there came a glow different from the fire's glow. Fluttershy turned around and saw a square doorway of light. Then, within the square, the light was replaced with a scene of a deck. Then, some pony walked through the doorway completely unfazed by the fire. Fluttershy knew immediately who it was as she wiped her tears away.

"Jack Silver!"

"_Captain_ Jack Silver." The old unicorn said attempting to correct the mare. He then whistled back through the portal bringing forth some of his crew. Some bringing in buckets of water (Shimmer, Big Rummy, and Slash) and a few hurrying over to the wounded (Gem La Stone and Marina).

"Get those fires back." Jack ordered to those with buckets.

"Aye-aye!" shouted Big Rummy and Shimmer.

"Seriously? Now we're firefighters?" commented Slash displeased slightly.

"Shut up and keep the fire back, Shrimpy." Shimmer stated as she dumped her bucket.

Big Rummy walked back over to the portal. "We need more water!" He shouted out to the rest of the crew.

Back at the Golden Alicorn, all of Jack's crew was working together. They formed a fire line and was passing water down into the portal for the others to grab. T-Cog stayed at the helm as they were now out at sea. He was also overseeing the line making sure no one falters. Spike stood by his side looking worried.

Back inside the burning room, Jack nodded in approval of his crew's actions. He then looked over to Gem La Stone and Marina. "How are they?" He asked concerned.

"Various, but they are still alive." Marina said examining Pinkie Pie from her side. She then moved to her front and gasped. "This one needs to attention state!"

"Zis one too!" Gem La Sone stated having looked over Rainbow Dash.

"Okay." Jack nodded and then gave another whistle, long then short.

Immediately, Shimmer, Big Rummy, and Slash stopped dumping water. They then quickly came over to the captain. "Yes/Yeah, captain?" They all said together.

"Hurry and take all the mares to the medical room."

"Aye, captain!" said the group quickly. They then proceeded to help Marine and Gem La Stone

"Gently now." Marina stated to the group as the placed Rarity one Big Rummy.

Seeing that everything was mostly taken care of, Jack approached Fluttershy. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yes…" Fluttershy said rubbing her few burns from the fire and the rope. She then looked pass Jack watching as his crew took her friends through the portal. "How did you know to come?"

"Call it 'intuition'." Jack stated grinning slyly. He then looked to see the reindeer. "Is he one of the Straw Hats?"

Fluttershy nodded. "His name is Tony Tony Chopper, he's their doctor." She then looked over and noticed that the group wasn't touching either Iceberg or Paulie. This immediately concerned her.

"Can you help them, too?"

"We-"

"Don't worry…" A weak voice spoke interrupting Jack. Both Jack and Fluttershy turned their attention back. Both were surprised as Chopper, now awake, forced himself to stand up. He looked badly hurt, but he still stood strong. "I'll get them out of here."

"You sure?" asked Jack concerned.

"Yeah…" Chopper said nodding. "Maybe if I rescue them, it will shed some light to everyone about us."

"Chopper!" Fluttershy shouted as she wrapped the reindeer in a hug relieved that he was awake. "You're all right. Thank Celestia."

"Fluttershy?" Chopper said surprised.

"I'm so sorry." Fluttershy said as she kept hugging the reindeer though now crying. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me."

"It's alright, Fluttershy." Chopper said smiling proudly. "I don't regret it."

Fluttershy was a little surprised by Chopper's comment, but seeing her friend smile it made her feel a little better. Though she still couldn't help but feel guilty.

Jack smiled understanding the young reindeer's determination. "Alright then…" He said before turning and untying the two ponies. He used his magic to place the two stallions on Chopper's back. He noticed the reindeer's legs begin to shake, but he didn't falter. This impressed the old stallion.

"Thanks…" Chopper said sounding exhausted.

"Good luck." Fluttershy said before giving him a chaste kiss to his cheek. Immediately, her cheeks grew a light blush.

Chopper immediately blushed as well. Suddenly, his shaky legs remained still and strong. He looked away from Fluttershy hiding his expression of joy and embarrassment. He did manage a nod though.

Jack chuckled seeing the interaction. He then remembered something. "Oh, one last thing." He said as his horn began glowing even brighter. Suddenly, another portal doorway opened, this one leading directly outside near the Galley-La employees. Jack smirked. "Mind your step."

"Thank you." Chopper said to Jack in gratitude. He then looked at Fluttershy, gave her a proud smile, and then dashed through the portal. Once he was through the portal, Jack immediately closed it.

"Bye…" Fluttershy said despite no longer being in range for Chopper to hear.

"Come on now, missy." Jack said to Fluttershy giving her a hoof (hand).

Fluttershy nodded and took the hoof. She was then lead through the portal just as the room began to collapse. Immediately, the portal closed.

Meanwhile outside, the Galley-La carpenters had caught sight of Chopper as well as the two stallions he was carrying on his back. As soon as they reached him, the poor reindeer collapsed out of exhaustion. He barely had enough energy to carry both full-grown ponies, but a little incentive had given him the strength to make it. The carpenters of Galley-La were surprised, but grateful for the reindeer's action. Their heroes were saved.

* * *

The Golden Alicorn battled the rough waves and high winds. With Water 7 to her back, she sailed forward to Equestria by request of Twilight Sparkle and her friends. All around the deck, the crew was relentless in keeping their ship from succumbing to the might of this storm and Agua Laguna. T-Cog stood at the helm giving orders out in place of the captain. Along with the misfits of various ponies, zebras, and Diamond Dogs, the officers of Jack's crew were helping as well. Most of them, at least.

For down inside, Marina, Shimmer, and Jack were in the infirmary along with Spike and their injured guests. It had been an hour or so since the incident at Galley-La Company Headquarters with CP9. The Mane Six had been tended to by Marina, especially Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. All were covered in bandages. Thanks to Marina's intensive care and skill, the group had awoken soon after arriving. They were all surprised to find themselves in the Golden Alicorn's infirmary. Spike had been completely overjoyed that his friends had recovered. On the other hand, Jack was furious.

"Reckless! Stubborn! Suicidal! You mares have got to be some of the stupidest ponies I've ever met!"

None of the Mane Six replied nor argued against the harsh comments. They all had their heads down ashamed. Each for different reasons; unable to fulfill a promise, unable to fight back, unable to do anything at all. These were what made them all feel useless making them more depressed.

"I mean, seriously, if there was a recorded history of stupid things ponies did then you would be the triumph of that entire history. By Celestia, I thought you mares had enough brains between the six of you since you took down not only Nightmare Moon, but Discord as well."

"Dad, settle down already." Shimmer spoke out glaring at her father. "They've experienced enough tonight."

Jack was about to speak back, but then his daughter sent him an even more furious glare. Jack quickly faltered on his reply. He released a sigh as he calmed himself down. "Right, alight." He said now calm as he took a seat. "Right, so how about one of you tell me what happened."

Twilight was the one to tell Jack everything; about how they snuck into Galley-La Headquarters and how they got wrapped up with their friends to finally reach Robin. Only, she had others with her. Former members of Galley-La's staff and one Minotaur from a group called CP9 was there, and they defeated them without breaking a sweat. They were then left to die in the fire. Of course, Fluttershy filled them in on some details they didn't see.

"I see," Jack said looking grim. "CP9. I'd heard rumors about a group like that. I never put much thought into it, but I guess this group is very real. You mares were lucky they didn't kill you."

"Yeah…" Twilight said numbly.

Jack sighed becoming slightly depressed by the mood. "Well, I guess this will be an interesting experience to take back to Equestria with." He said smiling trying to lighten the mood. No one laughed or even smiled, but he knew that it was a long-shot to begin with. Again, Jack sighed.

"Are they good to move?" asked Jack to Marina. "We're gonna need you up top."

"Yeah, they can."

"Alright," Jack then looked at his guests, "please follow me to your quarters."

The Mane Six and Spike agreed and followed Jack as he led them to their quarters. Marina and Shimmer then went outside. He stated that he was allowing them to stay his captain quarters, as there was not enough room in the mares' quarters. Once inside, they were amazed by the room. It was a well-decorated and big room ornate with wood carvings with a bed and desk. On the rest was a number of books and maps along with a quill and ink. There was also a small little wristband with a shell on it. Hanging on the walls, pictures hung, one of Shimmer – being his daughter – and another picture of a mare they did not recognize. She had a green mane similar to Shimmer's hair, but her coat was a goldenrod yellow.

"What an elegant mare." Rarity said as she marveled at the mare in the picture. "Who is she?"

"My wife." Jack said smiling at the picture.

"She's quite lovely." Rarity commented admiring the picture. "Is she not a part of the crew?"

"She was, but not anymore." Jack said before frowning.

Rarity immediately got the hint. "Oh, I'm sorry, captain." She apologized immediately.

Jack's frown was quickly replaced with a small smile. "Don't worry about it, it's all in the past." He said before turning around to the rest of the group. "Okay. This will be your room until we reach Equestria. Make yourself at home. Just leave the desk alone."

"Thank you…" Applejack said to the pirate captain appreciative. "For everythin' that you've done for us."

"It's no problem at all." Jack said giving the group a small and polite bowing gesture. He then took his leave of the room, but not without saying one last thing. "Rest well." He then left shutting the door.

The room remained silent after Jack left. There seem to be some awkwardness between the mares. They normally unified group sat separately from Twilight and by association, Spike. Though only Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity seem to actually separate themselves from her. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were in the middle looking worried for both sides. Twilight just kept her head down still depressed and feeling ashamed.

"I'm sorry…" Twilight said sadly.

"Shut it, Twilight!" snapped Applejack suddenly.

This outburst shocked the rest of the group, even the ones sitting around her had to step back in shock. Twilight barely reacted besides flinching as if her friend's harsh statement was a punch. Not like she didn't believe she didn't deserve one. On the other hand, Spike was horrified.

"Applejack! She's just trying to…"

"Well, it don't matter now!" shouted Applejack as she approached the sad, purple unicorn. "What happened to that promise of yours, Twilight? The one where you would teleport us out if this got dangerous. It was plenty dangerous! Look at us!"

Twilight looked over at her friends. She could see how all of them were hurt. Rainbow Dash's body was nearly covered in bandages. Applejack and Pinkie Pie were the same except their wounds weren't has numerous. Rarity was trying to cover the bruising she had on her face thanks to taking a direct punch to her face. She too had bandages on her body having taken some damage. And of course, they all were covered some burns from both the fire and the rope. Most of them looked less than pleased about their wounds with Applejack being completely angry.

"We could've lost our lives!" Applejack continued to shout in anger.

"I just wanted Robin…"

"You were being selfish!" shouted Applejack interrupting the unicorn. "You couldn't just leave well enough alone. You had to go back to find a criminal that could care less about you or your brother and his crew. Did you ever once think that maybe she wasn't as good a pony as you thought she was?"

"Of course I did!" Twilight said finally finding her voice, though angry. "But I know she's good!"

"I think we've seen otherwise, Twilight." Rarity stated with a frown.

"Face it, Twilight." Rainbow Dash spoke frowning as well. "She's nothing but a traitor, a backstabber, and a murderer."

"She's not!" shouted Twilight back.

"Guys…" Spike said sounding worried.

"Girls! Please calm down." Fluttershy said as she tried to calm the situation.

"Yeah!" said Pinkie Pie as she joined Fluttershy. "There's no need to shout and fight."

"How can neither of you not be angry with her?" asked Applejack still mad. "Pinkie, you were the closest one of us to dying and Fluttershy…" The Earth pony mare went quiet. She knew what she was about to say, and knew that it would probably hurt the easily emotional Pegasus.

Despite Applejack not saying anything, Fluttershy clearly knew what she was going to say. She frowned in sadness knowing full well her actions, or lack of, had been cowardly. "I'm sorry."

"Wait, hold on now, sweetie." Applejack said calming down. "I wasn't trying to insult ya. You were probably the smartest one of us."

"No, I wasn't." Fluttershy said lowering her head. "You all were willing to go help Twilight, but I couldn't even move. I even got Chopper hurt. I was so scared. I was completely useless."

"Well, you probably shouldn't have been there in the first place." Rainbow Dash said not meaning any harm by her comment. She then sent a glare at Twilight.

"None of us should have." Rarity stated.

This made the purple unicorn angrier. "You all could've left!"

"Like we could've escaped!" shouted Applejack. "You were our escape!"

"I needed to see Robin!"

"Were you going to sacrifice your friends like she did?!"

"Never!"

"Stop it!" shouted Spike desperately.

Ka-chap! _"Nami? Nami! Can you hear me?"_

Everyone stopped shouting when they heard a new voice, but familiar voice. Immediately, Rarity recognized the voice. "Sanji-kun?"

"He's here?" said Applejack surprised as she looked around frantically.

"There's no else here but us?" said Rainbow Dash.

"It's coming from over there." Spike said pointing to Jack's desk.

What exactly the little dragon was pointing to was a little dial with a black snail head popped out. It was seated on the right side of the desk next to some quills and ink. Everyone gathered around the table completely forgetting their earlier tasks. They all stared at the little snail surprised.

"_Yes! Is that you, Sanji?"_

"That's Nami." Fluttershy said being the first to recognize the voice. Along with Nami's voice, there came a number of shouts and explosions going on in the background being transmitted through the snail.

"What is this thing?" asked Applejack eyeing the snail suspiciously.

"It's a Transponder Snail." Twilight said informatively. "They're a type of animal used as a way of communication in certain places of the world. Mostly within the Black Empire's jurisdiction."

"Then, we can talk through this cute, little guy to the others?" asked Pinkie Pie optimistically.

"Not with this one. This one is a Black Transponder Snail. It's used to eavesdrop on conversations nearby."

"They're not…hurt by this, are they?" asked Fluttershy looking worried.

Twilight smiled and shook their head. "No, because of how important they are, ponies are certain to take care of them."

Fluttershy smiled softly. "That's good."

"So, what we're hearing right now…" said Rarity as she pointed to the little snail, "is a conversation between Sanji-kun and Nami?"

"Yes." Twilight nodded.

"Wait, why are they talking through these snail things?" asked Rainbow Dash confused.

"Let's listen and find out." Spike said enthusiastically.

And everyone listened in on the conversion. Nami explained to Sanjii what had happened and what they had learned. She had explained to him about what they did breaking into Galley-La Headquarters to catch Robin, the appearance of their friends (them), and the fight with CP9. Though Sanji was worried for them, Nami told him that they were all rescued, which he was relieved for. She then spoke the most important information.

From Iceberg, she had learned of Robin's true motive. She had joined CP9 to protect both the crew and their friends that had joined them. She turned herself in and let them use her to keep the Navy from enacting a terrible plan to use on them; the Buster Call. An act where five vice admirals of the Black Navy attack with ten battleships destroying whatever the target is without discrimination or mercy. It sounded completely horrible to the group. With this plan, they would destroy the Straw Hats and the bearers of the Elements of Harmony.

Now, from what they could gather, Sanji had already went ahead to rescue Robin picking up Franky and Usopp, both having been captured, along the way. As for Nami, she was with the rest of the crew along with the entire Franky Family, the rest of the top foremen of Galley-La (Paulie, Tilestone, and Lulu), and Granny Kokoro plus Chimney and Gonbe were in a second sea train going to a place called Enies Lobby. They were going to fight back to rescue Robin, and Franky by request of the Franky Family.

"_Unfortunately," _spoke Sanji sounding surprising serious,_ "now that I've heard about Robin's reason's, there is no living force that is gonna stop me."_ Then, there came a crunching sound. Instantly, the Transponder Snail fell back into its dial falling asleep. The conversation was over.

None of the Mane Six or Spike spoke completely shocked by the new information they had conveniently been given. Suddenly, looking back, their argument earlier seemed somewhat irrelevant.

"I can't believe…" Applejack said astonished.

Suddenly, there came muffled sniff. Everyone looked over at Twilight and were surprised. Their unicorn friend was covering her mouth as she began shedding tears. Though, one could make out a smile or sorts. Her current emotional state was completely mixed.

"Twilight?" spoke Fluttershy surprised

"She's protecting us…" said Twilight through her leg and tears. "She was protecting us again, and I didn't see it. And now, she's going to sacrifice herself."

Twi…" said Pinkie Pie frowning.

"Luffy and everyone are going to rescue her…" Twilight said as she went quiet. She had looked to have had a thought. "Spike!"

"Yes!" said Spike quickly.

"I would like to write a letter." Twilight said to her number one assistant.

"Okay." Spike said as he looked around. Spying the parchment and quill, Spike dashed over to get it.

"What are you thinking, Twilight?" asked Applejack concerned.

"I'm going to ask for some advice, and maybe some help." Twilight said sounding hopeful.

Spike soon returned with quill and paper in his claws. He was ready to write. "Alright, I'm ready."

Before speaking, Twilight cleared her voice as so to make her words clearer. She then spoke out loud her letter. "'Dear Princess Celestia, it has been some time since I've written to you. I apologize if I worried you. Much has happened to me and my friends. Everything outside of Equestria is amazing, but also dangerous. I'm not sure if we were ready for it. But there is another matter at hoof, Robin is in trouble. She was captured by the Empire and Luffy and his crew are trying to rescue her. We are currently not with them as they thought it best for us to return home. In some ways, I feel that they were right in that decision, but now they are in trouble. Robin is throwing away her life so I, Luffy, and our friends can survive. If there is any way you could help, I would greatly appreciate it. Signed, your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.'"

Spike scribbled across the paper making sure he got Twilight's every word. He was soon done and knowing what to do, he rolled the parchment up and he breathed out his magic fire to send the letter to Princess Celestia. The smoke then traveled out of the room.

"What are you doing, Twilight?" Applejack asked concerned.

"I don't know, maybe the princess can do something about the situation."

"Don't get your hopes up." Everyone turned around hearing someone different speak. At the doorway was Jack along with a few others (Big Rummy and Slash included) from his crew peering in looking interested. The old captain looked serious as he entered the room. "Whatever reply is sent, it probably won't be the answer you're looking for."

"Jack?" spoke Twilight confused.

"Sorry, Big Rummy called me to come check on you."

Big Rummy nodded. "It sounded scary." He said before shivering.

"You crybaby." Slash said deadpanned.

"We overheard a bit." Jack said continuing the conversation with the Equestria group. "But let me tell you fillies something. Enies Lobby is dangerous. There isn't a pirate alive that doesn't fear that place."

"What is it?" asked Spike.

"Enies Lobby is an Empire-controlled, judicial island where the Empire's criminals go to be trialed and sentenced to be imprisoned at the world's second most secured prison, Impel Down. Though, the trial is just a formality. Everyone sent there is immediately declared guilty and never seen again."

"That's awful." Rarity said shocked.

"It is." Jack said with a frown and nod. "I'm surprised that your friends are actually trying to bust into that place."

"They're going to rescue Robin!" Twilight said smiling happily.

"Or they will die." Jack countered unsavory.

Twilight looked at Jack shocked. "What?"

"That island is an Empire facility. It is crawling with Navy soldiers and Empire officials like a fortress. I heard about their small force, but they are outnumbered and outgunned. If they somehow make it through that, then there is still the CP9 to face. They were defeated once by them, they will probably be defeated again. They will die."

"No!" shouted Twilight angrily. "They won't die. I know Luffy, he won't give up until Robin's back."

Twilight then had a thought. "Wait, Jack!" She said inspired looking the pirate captain. "What if you and us go to Enies Lobby and help them?!"

"We're not doing that." Jack said calmly before Applejack could finish speaking.

Twilight looked at Jack as her excitement melted away. It was then replaced with hurt and confusion as she replied, "What?"

"Ms. Sparkle, I will not risk my crew for a bunch of rookie pirates we don't know." Jack stated with more clarity so the purple unicorn could understand. He then went on to say, "You only hired us to take you destination, not fight a war."

"But…!"

"But don't get me wrong, Ms. Sparkle." Jack said smiling. "I'm actually quite impressed with the feat the Straw Hats are doing. Most pirates aren't as dedicated to their crewmates as they. I and my crew would do the same in a heartbeat for one of our own."

"Yeah!" said Jack's crew in the doorway.

"But you won't help Luffy and rescue Robin?" said Twilight sad.

"No." Jack stated. "But," he began grinning cunningly, "I can certainly deliver you to Enies Lobby and you can help them."

Twilight, along with her friends, looked at the pirate captain shocked. "What?"

"What?!" shouted Slash shocked along with the others of the crew. The little dragon then ran up to his captain as he tried to speak reason to him. "But didn't you just say that Enies Lobby is dangerous?!"

"Only if we land on it." Jack said countering smartly. He then looked back at the Mane Six and Spike. "I'm just saying, if you feel so strongly that Straw Hat needs help. Go help him yourselves."

"You're asking us to go risk our lives again?!" Applejack said in disbelief.

Jack shrugged. "That's up to you folks."

Suddenly, there came a gurgling sound from Spike. The little dragon belched a mixture of green fire and smoke. The smoke then turned into a scroll wrapped with a red ribbon. The letter landed directly into Spike's claws. He then looked up to the group nervous. "Should I read it?" He asked.

"Only if you want to." Twilight replied evenly.

Spike nodded. He then untied the ribbon and unrolled the scroll. He then read aloud. "'My faithful student Twilight, your letter is very concerning. It seems that you and your friends have quite an ordeal. For that, I am sorry. I thought I had prepared you for it, but I seem to have forgotten just how dangerous it was out there…'"

"Princess…" said Twilight sadly.

"…'The situation you're currently in is serious. The Black Empire has every right to capture Robin as they were the ones to issue her bounty. Luffy and his crew are labeled 'pirates' by their account as well. If I interfere, it may just cause an international incident that may lead to war. This news if very troubling. As one of the rulers over Equestria, I advise for you all to come home immediately and let the Straw Hats be.'"

"No…" Twilight said heartbroken.

"So, that's it then." Applejack said frowning. "We return to Equestria."

"That's curious…" Jack said surprised to see the dragon's trick. He then looked over at Slash.

Slash caught his captain's sight. He noticed how inquisitive he looked. "Oh no! You're not making me you're messenger dragon!"

"Hey, guys." shouted Spike breaking the group's conversation. "There's still more to read in the princess' letter."

"Really?" said Twilight surprised.

Spike nodded and then continued reading. "'But as your teacher, and someone who cares deeply for both you, Luffy, Robin, and your friends, I have but one piece of advice to give. You may find it familiar in a sense. Do what you want to do, and follow it through to the end without regrets. Best of luck returning home, Princess Celestia'. And that's it."

"That was interesting." Jack said amused.

"What do you mean?" asked Rarity.

"It seems to me…" said Jack while looking at the group, "that it's time for you all to make a choice. You must decide right here and right now. Do you go to your friends to aid them or do you return home."

"Right now?" Rainbow Dash said nervously.

"It must be now, but it's only fair to warn you all. There is no guarantee you will succeed in your task if you go to Enies Lobby. Once you land on that island and your intentions known, you will be considered pirates. All the Navy forces will be on you. The CP9 will be against you, and they will kill you this time for sure. You'll be out of your league."

The Mane Six and Spike were spooked by what Jack told them. The old pirate captain had made some clear points to them. If they went, it would be the Galley-La Headquarters incident all over again only worst. Returning home would mean safety for them, but abandoning their friends to their deaths. It would seem that they were stuck in a conundrum.

Twilight felt the most conflicted. She had already gotten her and her friends hurt trying to help. Could she really put them through it all again? Twilight felt that this situation and decision was hopeless. Then, she recalled an old memory from long ago.

It was the day that Sabo's father had first come to retrieve his son back. He had brought with him a number of big, tough Earth ponies (she also recalled him being potentially racist) to detain them. To Twilight, they had no hope, but she had seen Ace and Luffy beat back the ponies despite how much bigger they were comparatively. She recalled when he told her of his adventures and fights with ponies like Crocodile and Eneru, and how immensely strong he made them out to be. And finally, he and his crew – their friends – fought Discord nearly to point where he may have actually become serious. Then, collecting all these events in her mind, Twilight realized something about each one.

"Luffy's always been out of his league…"

"Beg pardon?" said Jack surprised.

"Luffy has always fought against high odds. He took on full grown Earth pony stallions, fought enemies that were like the elements themselves, and he even came to fight Discord with his crew. He's always protected me, and they have protected us. And I feel like if I don't at least try to do everything in my power to help them, then what much good am I as Luffy's sister and Straw Hat's friend."

"Jack…" Twilight spoke suddenly before turning to the pirate captain. "Please…take me to Enies Lobby."

"Well then," Spike said as he quickly waddled up next to Twilight smiling with confidence, "you're gonna need your number one assistance to assist you in helping Big Bro Luffy and everyone in the crew."

"No, Spike." Twilight said looking at the baby dragon concerned. "You can't…"

"I know I can." Spike stated determinedly. "Because I want to as well."

"Twilight," Fluttershy said as she walked forward, "I'm coming too."

Twilight looked at her friend surprised. "Really?"

"Yes." Fluttershy said nodding. "I know I'm not strong or a fighter or even that brave, but I want to be able to help Chopper and them in any way I can. I don't want our friends to…d-d-die."

"Fluttershy…" Twilight said dumbfounded.

"I wanna help too!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully as she bounced next to Twilight.

Twilight looked at Pinkie Pie surprised. "But you got hurt…" She stated sadly.

Pinkie Pie heard Twilight's concern and stopped bouncing. "Yeah, I did." She said smiling before looking at her chest. Then, she looked back up at Twilight grinning. "But it'll hurt more if we lose so many of our friends. I want to help the best I can, too, like in the Davy Back Fight!"

Twilight frown was quickly replaced with a small smile as she looked at her friend. Her little assistant was being brave even though he had already been faced with danger. She had been worried for the Pegasus pony the most out of her group, but she saw that Fluttershy's kind heart hadn't been destroyed. The same went for Pinkie Pie's optimistic nature had not been lost during this incident. Twilight couldn't be happier.

"Don't think that you all will be going without me." Applejack said as she stepped forward as well. As she approached Twilight, she took off her hat, holding it to her chest, and apologized. "I'm sorry for earlier, Twi. I guess that whole situation just had me spooked."

"I'm sorry, too. I was being reckless." Twilight said smiling.

"We both acted a little foolish." Applejack said smiling humorously. She then placed her hat back onto her head now looking confident. "But our friends are gonna need some extra muscle, so I'll come along to provide some."

"Well then," Rarity said joining the group smiling, "if we're bringing along muscle, I guess a little style is required as well."

"Seriously." Applejack said with a raised brow in suspicion.

"Of course. After all, when facing adversity one's outfit should show that they will not be defeated."

"The ladies have some spare clothing around if you're asking." Jack commented.

"Perfect." Rarity said happily towards Jack.

"You're really gonna do this?" asked Applejack surprised.

"Of course. We work well as a team, and adding to a bigger team can only help further our goal." Rarity said proudly. Then, she began blushing as she swooned. "Plus, I'll be able to see Sanji-kun again."

"Right…" Applejack said nervously. She herself was blushing as well.

Twilight smiled seeing nearly all her friends joining her. She then looked over at Rainbow Dash, wondering if she was going to join them; however, she wasn't at her spot. She was confused, but she soon felt someone brush against her. She turned and saw Rainbow Dash next to her, but looking in the opposite direction of her.

"I'm coming too…" Rainbow Dash said stubbornly.

Twilight was a little caught off guard by Rainbow Dash's attitude, but she was still happy she was joining them all the same. So, she nodded her head to her cyan Pegasus friend. "Okay." Twilight then looked back at Jack. "Let's go."

Jack smiled. He was impressed how the group recollected itself and now united in this effort to help their friends. "Very well, we'll make for Enies Lobby immediately." He said before turning and walking out the room. He then shouted out to his crew, "Come on, boys! Time to get to work!"

"Aye-aye!" shouted Jack's crew as they hurried topside.

"Yippee/Yes!" cheered Pinkie Pie and Spike as they followed.

Quickly, most of the Mane Six and Spike rushed out of the room. Surprisingly, Rainbow Dash had actually fallen behind. She had her hoof over her bandages. She wasn't in pain, but she looked fearful and worried. This didn't last long though. She gave herself a face slap to psyche herself up. She then charged outside with the rest of her friends. She joined them outside just as Twilight shouted out to Jack.

Everyone was soon on deck and was immediately pelted with rain. The Mane Six and Spike looked around as they saw Jack's crew all around the ship maintaining the ship. Jack immediately walked up to the helm where T-Cog and Shimmer stood dutifully.

"Captain?" spoke T-Cop curious.

"We have a new heading." Jack said as he took over the helm.

"Really? Where to?" asked Shimmer curious.

Jack smirked. "Enies Lobby."

"What?!" shouted both crewmates.

"Marina!" shouted Jack ignoring the two crewmates.

Helping to pull rope, Marina heard her name over the thunder, rain, and crashing waves. She looked back over to the helm seeing her captain. "Yes, captain?!" She shouted back.

"We're gonna need a boost." Jack told Marina hinting with a grin.

Marina nodded her head understanding completely. "Very well." She said as she moved out of line. Her spot was quickly replaced with another; a zebra.

"What is she doing?" asked Twilight to Jack curious.

"Something amazing." Jack said grinning.

Marina walked over to the side of the ship. She closed her eyes, and her liquid-like body began to glow. In moments, the once rocking ship began to steady itself. To Twilight, this was odd as the storm had not let up nor had the waves decrease in their fury with it. The young curious unicorn walked over to side of the ship to see what Marina was doing to cause their smooth sailing. She looked over the edge if the ship and what she saw amazed her. The water around the ship, within a few feet, was glowing slightly. Though not just glowing, the water was actually pulling and moving the ship forward. It was an amazing display of water magic, and very powerful at that.

"Prepare yourselves!" shouted Jack to everyone as he turned the wheel. "We're heading towards the light!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**MLP: NiM Omake Theater**

"The Weasel and the Centaur"

On Puffing Tom sea train, two fighters stood on top of one of the cabins while it stormed. The Puffing Tom was heading for Enies Lobby, the Empire's judicial island, to deliver Nico Robin and Franky to justice. Along for the ride was Sanji and Usopp, the latter now known as Sogeking for pride's sake. The three of them were working together to rescue Robin, but there came a hitch. Franky, a Minotaur, was facing off against a new member of the Empire's assassin group CP9.

Nero "the Sea Weasel", a Kamaitachi, was a large weasel creature – about half the size of a Minotaur – with pale grey fur with black markings on his head. He wore a large hat with a red plume as well gold earrings. His tail was something of note as he appeared almost like a scythe. It that was dangerous enough, being a CP9 member, he had mastered a few Rokushiki techniques that were definitely giving the Minotaur a hard time. Luckily, Franky had a plan.

"Hey, Weasel Freak." Franky said as he laid flat on top of the cabin. His only weakness was his unprotected back so he laid on the roof with his back down; however, he understood that it wouldn't do to defeat his opponent. He soon stood back up while speaking to his opponent.

"Have you ever heard of a centaur?"

"Yeah, the race with the lower body of a horse." Nero stated knowingly.

Franky smirked. "Good. Transform!" He shouted as he posed in front of Nero.

Nero stood on his guard as he watched his opponent change. The Minotaur's lower half split and then extended outward. At the same time, it revealed some wheels within Franky's hooves. This shocked the weasel immensely. "This guy…!"

"Franky Centaur!" shouted Franky. However, when the legs separated they did not extend from the back. They extended forward. Roughly putting it…

"It's backwards, you idiot!" shouted Nero annoyed.

And, to make a long story short, the centaur mode actually proved useful. Franky used the form to hold down Nero while he delivered a punishing iron punch collapsing the roof. He ended up landing in the rest of CP9's cabin along with Sanji having defeated his opponent, a goblin member of CP5 that could make noodles from his nose (Gross!), in the cabin before. Unfortunately for Nero, he was deemed useless by Lucci and disposed of by him as well.

"Kalifa…"

"Yes, Lucci."

"On the report, put 'The new guy was too weak. He was worthless.'"

"Understood."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well? How was the Omake? I thought it would be funny since this is a world of ponies and other creatures. Imagining Franky as a Minotaur going into Centaur mode sounded too hilarious to pass up. And I made a new species again, though I'm not sure if it'll be relevant in future chapters.**

**But anyway, at least we're starting to get into the good stuff. The chapters to come are gonna be fun! Ja Ne!**


	18. Out of the Storm and into the Fight

**Author's note: Hiya, guys! Happy almost Halloween! I've got a special treat for everyone. Besides this chapter, I have also written a nice Halloween special, _sorta prequel_, tie-in. And due to it's size, and the fact that it isn't part of the current story, I've decided to make it its own story. So, be sure to look for it later today for the first part of it. It'll be the story called...**

**"The Truth &amp; History of Nightmare Night"**

**I hope you will enjoy it! There will be updates until Halloween for that story.**

**As always...**

**Read, Review, &amp; Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time one My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic…_

"_How are they?" asked Jack concerned._

"_Various, but they are still alive." Marina said_

"_Don't worry…" A weak voice spoke interrupting Jack. Both Jack and Fluttershy turned their attention back. Both were surprised as Chopper, now awake, forced himself to stand up. He looked badly hurt, but he still stood strong. "I'll get them out of here."_

_Jack sighed becoming slightly depressed by the mood. "Well, I guess this will be an interesting experience to take back to Equestria with." He said smiling trying to lighten the mood._

"_What happened to that promise of yours, Twilight? The one where you would teleport us out if this got dangerous. It was plenty dangerous! Look at us!" shouted Applejack in anger._

"_Unfortunately," spoke Sanji sounding surprising serious, "now that I've heard about Robin's reason's, there is no living force that is gonna stop me." Then, there came a crunching sound. Instantly, the Transponder Snail fell back into its dial falling asleep._

"_She's protecting us…" said Twilight through her leg and tears. "She was protecting us again, and I didn't see it. And now, she's going to sacrifice herself."_

"_It seems to me…" said Jack while looking at the group, "that it's time for you all to make a choice. You must decide right here and right now. Do you go to your friends to aid them or do you return home."_

"_Okay." Twilight then looked back at Jack. "Let's go."_

"_Prepare yourselves!" shouted Jack to everyone as he turned the wheel. "We're heading towards the light!"_

* * *

**Luffy &amp; Twilight: **_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat! We are the one! Go ahead!_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

_The only rule that we obey is to run free _

**Mane Six plus Spike (chorus):** _We are best friends_

_Don't ever let a compass show you the way to go_

_Just pick the route that looks the most exciting!_

_Raise the flag and sail on full speed ahead _

**Straw Hat 7 (chorus): **_Go east, go west_

_It doesn't matter who or what's standing in our way,_

_We'll make it through__them everyday_

_You won't get anywhere if you're waiting for the sun to rise _

**All (chorus): **_I can't wait_

_So spread your wings and meet it in the sky, leave earth below_

_Just follow its light and get going, go!_

_So as we're Shining, Running, Forever!_

_When all the pieces of our dreams have merged_

_You'll feel a joy inside that you can't explain_

_And that's the treasure we must find!_

_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat._

_We are the one! Go ahead!_

* * *

"Out of the Storm and into the Fight"

In matter of hours, everyone on the Golden Alicorn soon saw their destination. It lied before them as bright as day quite literally. Despite knowing full well that it was well into the night, sunlight beamed down upon the island like it were daytime. As they reached the closer to the island, the island itself was just as unusual. The land was sticking out over a dark, open pit with a huge waterfall encircling it. This land was only held out into the middle of the pit by a thin amount of land connecting it to the ocean. It looked impossible for it to actually hold up so much land over a pit. At one end there was a station where the sea train was currently stopped. From there, on the land bridge were two gates which lead into the main part of the island where a town resided. Currently, it was partially up in smoke and looked damaged. At the other side of the pit was a tower that overlooked the island. Behind it was a bridge that lead to a giant iron with the symbol of the Black Empire, a cross with four circles at each point and one in middle. The crew was completely amazed by the sight.

On the other hand, Jack remained calm and collected. He walked close to the edge passing by Marine, who was looking exhausted. "Thank you, Marina. We're close enough now." He said to the mare.

Marina heard her captain. Her glow began to wane until completely gone. The kelpie then collapsed onto the floor. "Thanks…captain…" She said between breaths.

Jack nodded as he continued his walk. He soon came upon Gem La Stone and T-Cog. They both were staring at the island shocked and amazed. He couldn't blame them. This island was unique.

"Zis island…" said Gem La Stone astonished.

"I've 'eard tales of this place…" T-Cog said staring out towards the island with a fearful yet calm expression. "None of them good. And to think, the Straw Hat pirates just invaded this place."

"And succeeding, too, from the sound of it." Jack said as he joined next to his crew looking stoic. He then raised his hoof as he revealed a little pod with the black Transponder Snail. "From what I've picked from our little friend here, they're nearly at the courthouse riding on King Yagara Bulls."

Gem La Stone gasped. "Where did zey ever get King Bulls?"

"Who knows, but it seems to be working in their favor." Jack said smiling. He then turned around and addressed one of his other crewmates. "Are the mares ready?" He asked his crewmate.

"Indeed, we are," spoke Rarity's voice before the crewmate could speak.

Jack as his crew turned around hearing the mare speak, and Jack grinned in seeing the group of mares. Before him were the same group of ponies and baby dragon, but now different slightly. Starting with Twilight, she now wore a dark purple collared shirt, a black-and-fuchsia bandana, and a small pair of glasses with purple tinted glass. Next was Spike, who's only real change was he was now wearing a black, buckled belt. Applejack stood nearby wearing a red bandana under her hat and a black, tattered vest. She also had some rope strapped to her side. Fluttershy had a green cape and cloak with a petite, green hat with a daisy stuck in the rim. She also had a light brown satchel. Loving her new outfit, Pinkie Pie was hoping up and down in her black-and-white striped shirt and red bandana. She even had a gold earring.

"When did ya get your ear pierced?" asked Applejack confused.

Pinkie Pie then slipped the earing off smiling. "It's a clip on."

Applejack sighed. "Of course."

Moving on, Rainbow Dash was still a little mad, but she still dressed up. She wore a red vest over her bandages, had a pair of goggles, and a dark green scarf. Around her head was band with two feathers sticking out from the back. She also has a belt with a cutlass sword on it. Finally, Rarity was probably dressed up the most flashily. She wore a captain's hat and overcoat with a light blue vest underneath. And like Rainbow Dash, she too had a sword this one a rapier. They all looked like pirates now.

"Well..." Jack answered back with a grin. "Don't you lot look like proper pirates now."

"I certainly feel the part." Spike said impressed with himself.

"I must say the selection in clothes was fabulous." Rarity said before looking over at Gem La Stone. She gave the mare a nod and spoke, "Thank you for allowing us access to your wardrobe. Ms. La Stone.

"It was nothing, really." Gem La Stone said smiling happily.

Twilight walked over to Jack and his crew. She looked at the island taking in the scene. Never had she seen an island like this, but also never had she seen a battlefield either. It was worrying knowing her brother and friends were on this island fighting, but there was no turning back now. "That's Enies Lobby?" She asked calmly.

"Yes, Ms. Sparkle. That is Enies Lobby." Jack stated for clarity. "That is the island that never sees darkness. As you can plainly see."

Twilight looked up to see what Jack meant by his comment. To her surprise, the storm seemed to completely stop without even a Pegasi monitoring it. Even more odd was that there was a blue sky when it should be night. Yet, there was no sun beaming down from it despite their being light. Like the island, this environment was a marvel as well. "How can it be light like this?" She asked astounded.

"No one's sure," said Jack unsure.

"Enough of the yap." Rainbow Dash said as she flew over. She then pointed to the island. "How are we gonna get everybody over there?"

"Through the front gate, of course." Jack stated with a grin. Though when he looked out, he noticed an obstacle in the way of their ship. Something they couldn't remove immediately without taking up much time. "Though with that metal fence around, we can't go any further."

Twilight nodded understanding. "We get it. Thank you for bringing us here. I'm sure I can teleport us to the island."

"No need." Jack said grinning confidently as his horn began to glow. "Let me handle your arrival. After all, I told you I would get you all to the island."

"What is he…" said Rarity curious before cut-off by a bright glow.

Before the group was a square-shaped portal. Before them was the sea train station and the rest of the island. It looked like a straight path towards their destination. "The portal spell!" said Twilight excited with her eyes a twinkle.

"Right," Jack stated proudly. "Get moving everyone, your friends are waiting for you."

"Thank you for all your help." Fluttershy said to Jack and his crew with a small smile.

"Yes, thank you." Rarity said as well also smiling.

"Don't mention it." Slash said coolly.

"You have been a most interesting group." Gem La Stone said happily.

"You've been a hassle…" T-Cog stated gruffly frowning a little. Quickly, the albino Pegasus made a small smile. "But yeah, you're certainly interesting."

"Good luck!" said Big Rummy with a big grin.

"Don't be a stranger." Shimmer said smiling.

"Bye…" said Marina too exhausted to say more.

Jack then released a groan. "Please hurry up, this spell is taxing." He said quickly. He was beginning to look exhausted.

"Alright! Let's go, everyone!" shouted Applejack as she lead the charge through the portal. Everyone followed her in except Twilight as she marveled at the spell.

"Come on!" shouted Spike as he ran back and grabbed Twilight pulling her through the portal.

"Good luck." Jack said before canceling the spell. The portal immediately closed. Jack sighed in relief and turned to his crew. "Alright, everyone! Let's get moving!"

"Dad," spoke Shimmer stepping forward, "can we not join them?"

"This is their fight now." Jack said wryly before looking back at the beach. "We've done all we can." He then looked back at his daughter and crew. They all looked at the beach looking worried and concerned. He sighed sympathizing with them.

"Alright," Jack said giving in, "we'll stay in the area. Maybe we can help them escape. If we and they are lucky."

The crew looked at their captain surprised. Then, they began grinning. "Aye-aye!"

* * *

When the Mane Six and Spike landed on the coast, they were surprised to find themselves surrounded by Navy soldiers. This would be shocking if it were not for the fact that they were all defeated and unconscious. It was clear that Luffy, his crew, and their allies had been through here. As they peered ahead, they could see the gates wide open and broken down ahead.

"Whoa-e!" Pinkie Pie shouted amazed. "They really did some damage!"

"There sure a lot of ponies here." Fluttershy said astonished as she looked around.

"Lucky them." Rainbow Dash stated arrogantly. "Or else they would've have to deal with me."

"Enough talk, girls." Rarity said to her friends looking cautious. "We better get moving. Who knows when these fellows will wake up?"

"Right." Twilight said nodding before looking forward towards the island. She could hear the sounds of battle before them. They were faint, but noticeable. Mostly consisting of explosions. It sounded terrifying, but they were going to face it head on. "Let's go everyone!"

"Yeah!" shouted everyone as the charged forward.

With Spike riding on Twilight, the group charged into the island courageously. Luckily, since the 'vanguard' had already come through, the Navy soldiers were defeated though recovering. They weren't the only ones either. Rainbow Dash recognized the three Cyclopes that were a part of the Franky Family laying on the ground unconscious. She wondered, with Luffy and the others on their side, who could have knocked them out. She did not have time to wonder long, she kept up with the group flying above them. Meanwhile, many Navy soldiers didn't notice the group gallop, and flew in Rainbow Dash's case, pass them as they recovered slowly. Those that did were surprised to see them. They could not understand why a group of mares and a baby dragon were charging into the island now a practically a war zone. Nevertheless, the kept going.

They ran through the first gate and then the second gate until they reached the town. Unlike the land bridge where only the gates received any damage, the town had taken much damage: from the treaded and broken road to the blown up buildings. Not only that, but there was also a train before them. They found it odd until Twilight realized that this must be the train that her brother, crew, and everyone used to get here.

"You got that right, girly." Suddenly, there came a reply towards Twilight and the group. Stepping out from the sea train was a figure they recognize from a few days ago.

"You're that train station pony, Kokoro." Rarity said recognizing the pony.

Kokoro gave out a hardy laugh. "Yeah, and you're those mares that were sailing with Straw Hat earlier. What took you so long?"

Twilight was a little surprised by the old mare's statement, but smiled knowing she didn't mean any harm by it. "We needed a moment." She replied simply.

Kokoro laughed jollily. "Well then, better late than never."

"Hey! It's the pretty mares!" There came a shout and the group looked back over at the train. The filly, Chimney, and her pet rabbit Gonbe popped out of the cabin. They both then waved at the group. "What are you doing here?"

"Nya nya!" shouted Gonbe appearing to be coping his owner.

"We're gonna help Luffy and everyone!" shouted Pinkie Pie determinedly.

"You better hurry then." Kokoro advised still grinning. "They're already at the courthouse. Two sleipnirs are heading there with Long-Nose and the Galley-La foremen."

Applejack gasped. "There are sleipnirs here?"

"Yes, they used to work for the Empire, but they're on our side now." Kokoro then laughed before taking a drink from her bottle of wine.

Twilight looked forward choosing not to ask any further questions. She wasn't sure why, but they needed to reach the courthouse as soon as possible. So, she was going to risk it. "Okay everyone, stand close."

"What are you going to do, Twilight?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'm going to teleport us right to the courthouse." Twilight said determinedly as her horn began to glow.

"I'd aim for the top of the courthouse, if you can." Kokoro stated casually.

"Yeah! That's where Straw Hat is!" shouted Chimney excitedly.

"Nya nya!" said Gonbe equally as excited.

"Alright, I'll try." Twilight said as she peered at the top of the courthouse.

"Is this really safe?" asked Spike concerned.

"Don't worry..." said Twilight foregoing a technical answer purposely. Then, in a strange sense of excitement, she grinned widely in a similar fashion as Luffy. "This is going to be fun."

"Huh?" said Spike surprised.

Twilight then pushed her magic into her spell. The group was engulfed by her magic and disappeared before Kokoro and her group. They soon reappeared again though in an unexpected spot. They had made it to the top of the courthouse, and then some. Twilight's aim had been slightly askew. They were currently about fifteen feet in the air above it. Instinctively, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy began flapping the wings as not to fall; unfortunately, the rest of their group couldn't do the same. The rest fell surprising the Pegasi. As they fell, Twilight quickly took a few seconds to check their surroundings. She saw the backs of the Straw Hat crew before them standing on the edge of the building. They were staring up at the tower on the other side. She followed and saw a few familiar faces, but among them was Nico Robin, who looked more than surprised staring directly at her. Seeing this, Twilight smiled.

"Rob-!" Twilight was about to shout, but then she and the group landed on the rood. Thankfully, they did not land in the hole made by Zoro earlier.

"Huh?" said Luffy as he looked back. He was joined by all his crew wondering who just shouted.

"No…" Over at the tower, Robin had clearly seen who had just arrived. Her expression, having been calm and somewhat mad earlier before her crew, was now scared and fearful at the moment of seeing Twilight and her friends. "Why is she…?"

"Huh? Who is that?" The pony next to Robin shouted confused. This was Spandam, and he hadn't changed much since last time. Though now, his face was now partially covered in metal braces thanks to an incident years before.

"Huh? It's that Little Dragon…and the Rainbow Pegasus?" Franky, also being there, said confused by the sudden arrival of this group. He was currently in cuffs.

CP9 saw the group as well, but none of CP9 spoke. Not even the ones that did know who those mares were. Now being in Enies Lobby, CP9 had more members observing as well. They had added three other members and lost the Minotaur, Blueno, having been previous defeated by Luffy. Now, there Fukuro, a round ogre with a zipper mouth. Kumadori, another ogre with long hair and long limbs. And finally, Jabra, a black mane, tan coat Earth pony with a scar over his left eye. They all waited wanting to see how the situation played out.

No one at first couldn't see the group due to the dust having been picked up upon their landing. Luckily, it didn't last long as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy got behind the bust cloud and flapped their wings blowing the dust away. Now, the group could be seen clearly before everyone. Having quickly recovered from their landing, the Mane Six and Spike stood before everyone battle-ready and determined.

Luffy gasped. "Twilight? Spike?"

"Fluttershy!" shouted Chopper shocked. Currently, he was in Heavy Point form.

"Mellorines~!" shouted Sanji overjoyed and enamored in seeing so many ladies in one spot. Especially his friends.

Zoro didn't say anything. He simply raised his brow surprised to suddenly see their friends appear.

"Whoa! When did you guys…" said Usopp…or not Usopp before interrupting himself. The one addressing them was a unicorn pony similar to Usopp, but wore a red cloak and a yellow, sun-like mask that just barely covered his extra-long face. His weapon was a big sling-shot with a unique sling. The pony then spoke again only in a deeper voice. "I mean, hello new friends! What brings you here?"

Sanji looked over at the sniper. "Really." He said in disbelief.

"E-Everyone." Nami said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

As the group recovered from their crash, Twilight was the first up. She stepped forward towards the pirates. She smiled proudly as she stated, "We're here to join you!"

The Straw Hats stared at the group. They were stunned by the sudden exclamation from Twilight. From the tower, Robin was now in a cold-sweat. She looked as if she was experiencing a nightmare.

'_No…'_ Robin thought fearfully.

"Join us?" Luffy repeated confused. He then pointed to Robin up above them. "Join us in rescuing Robin?"

"Well, yes, but not just for that…" Twilight said shaking her head while smiling. "Luffy, we can't be much help to you all just being plain citizens of Equestria. We're going to take you up on your offer…we want to join your crew…as pirates!"

"Yeah!" shouted the rest of the mares and Spike.

Luffy's eyes widen in surprise. Nami, Usopp/Sogeking, and Chopper gasped in surprise. Sanji was completely speechless. Zoro remained stoic. Most of them were not sure how to respond; after all, they wanted to protect their friends from this exact kind of situation. All of them looked to Luffy to see what the young captain would do. Luffy kept a straight face as he stared blankly at the group. While before he questioned – for the first time in his life – his decision for his sister and friends to join his crew, he suddenly felt different looking at this same yet different group standing before him. He felt like he did before; confident.

"Luffy…" spoke Twilight as she and her friends waited for an answer.

Hearing his sister, Luffy grinned spontaneously. "Sure!" He stated happily.

The group grinned and shouted, "Alright!" cheering joyfully. The most excited were Pinkie Pie and Spike while Rarity, Applejack, and Twilight smiled happily. Though some, like Rainbow Dash, remained unchanged trying to act cool. On the other hand, Fluttershy simply gave a small cheer.

"Wait, Luffy..." said Nami speaking to Luffy quietly around Zoro. "What about protecting them."

"There's no point now." Zoro said with a shrug.

"We can't exactly send them back." Sanji added as he light a cigarette. He was smiling as he lit it. "At least now, we're in this together. As a crew."

"Yeah!" roared Chopper totally psyched. He seem to almost be trying to impress someone.

Nami couldn't argue against that logic. She relieved at sigh before smiling. "At least there's more girls on the crew now."

"I know!" said Sanji ecstatic. This caused Nami to roll her eyes annoyed.

'_Oh man…'_ thought Usopp disappointed. Not because they were about to face off against the dangerous CP9, but because now his former crew was adding a bunch of new members. He couldn't horde over them as their senior.

"Now, new crewmates!" shouted Luffy as gestured everyone to come up forward. "Get over here so we can save Robin together!"

The whole group smiled. "Aye, aye, captain!" shouted the group eagerly.

Immediately, they all rushed forward to join the group. Each one took a spot next to their new crewmates. Pinkie Pie hopped over to the far end of the line on Nami's right. Rainbow Dash floated between Nami and Zoro. Twilight teleported in between Zoro and Luffy. Climbing up onto the block, Spike waddled up between Luffy and Usopp/Sogeking. Rarity decided to stand in the next gap between Usopp/Sogeking and Sanji. Applejack took the spot between Sanji and Chopper. Finally, Fluttershy flew over and stood next to Chopper. They both eyed each other before blushing and looking ahead. Now, with all the Straw Hats in place, everyone was ready to get Robin back.

"Um…" spoke Pinkie Pie curiously as she looked down the line gaining everyone's attention. "Not to ruin the moment, but where's Usopp? And who is that guy with the mask?"

"Yeah, who is this guy?" asked Spike equally as curious.

"I'm glad you asked." Sogeking/Usopp said in his heroic voice. He then began going into a long and detailed story about his past and his heroics.

"What?!" shouted Spandam easily heard the Straw Hat's conversation. "The Straw Hats have more crew members now?!"

"Chief," Lucci stated calmly, "those mares are the bearers of the elements of Harmony"

"What?! From Equestria? Those bearers!" shouted Spandam in disbelief.

Kalifa nodded. "Yes, sir. It was in our report. The bearers were traveling with the Straw Hats, but then separated when they came to Water 7. They're supposed to be traveling back to Equestria."

"What are they doing here then?!" asked Spandam confused.

Kalifa only responded after fixing her glasses. She wore a stern expression on her face. "That's sexual harassment."

"I Just Asked A Question?!" shouted Spandam back in disbelief. He then looked back at the pirate group. He saw that they were talking to each other, mostly against the self-boasting of the masked pirate. As he looked at the group, the Mane Six specifically, he soon came to a realization.

"Wait, wait, this might be a good thing." Spandam said smirking sinisterly. "If I also capture them, the Emperor will overjoyed. Not only will we have the ultimate weapon, but with the elements of Harmony on our side we'll be considered the greatest power forever. And I'll be considered the greatest hero of all time. Yes. Yes!"

"No!" shouted Robin desperately. "You promised to leave them alone!"

Spandam's grin quickly changed into a violent grin. "I told you," Spandan then hit Robin in anger, "I don't have to uphold any of our agreements!"

Luffy and Twilight saw Spandam hit Robin. Both of them gasped and shouted. "Robin!" Twilight's horn then began glowing. She was going to teleport straight to her teacher.

"Don't." Zoro said quickly as he put his hoof in front of Twilight's face. "If you teleport there, you'll be completely overpowered by those guys."

Twilight looked at Zoro distressed. "But…"

"CP9!" shouted Spandam to the black-suited group. "Listen up! I give you permission to kill all the Straw Hat pirates, except the bearers of the elements of Harmony! Capture them and bring them to the transport ship!"

"Understood." Lucci said nodding.

Spandam laughed arrogantly before looking back at the pirates grinning. "You hear that, you stupid pirates! Do you realize how futile it is now?! Not only do we have the strength of the assassins of CP9, but I also have the authority to use this golden Transponder Snail," he then pulled out a gold snail "to trigger the Buster Call!"

"No!" shouted Robin.

"Yes!" shouted Spandam to Robin. "The very thing that obliterated your home, Nico Robin! The power that made 'Ohara' disappear from the maps!"

"Robin's home?" Twilight said surprised.

Luffy did not say anything, but kept his focus solely on Robin. Hearing all this, he couldn't help but recall not too long ago during a certain incident on a desert island. The words that Robin told him that made her so sad.

"_I don't have anywhere to go…and nowhere to return to…"_

"Stop it!" shouted Robin more fervently. Memories flashed across her mind; an island on fire, a young filly screaming and crying out a name of someone dear. This was all related to the Buster Call the Spandam was threatening everyone with, and it made her angry. "Do you even know what'll happen when you press that button?!"

Spandam grinned arrogantly. "Of course I do. It'll mean that the chances of those pirates getting off this island will be zero! Ahahahaha!"

"Stop it!" shouted Robin again desperately. "You said Ohara disappeared from the maps, right? But can you see human lives on a map! Only someone so cruel would look at the world like a map!"

Robin then dropped to her knees having become exhausted. She looked into the stone beneath her as her mind began to recall the memories of that dreadful day 20 years ago. It frightened her greatly. "The Buster Call is a merciless order that makes you lose sight of your purpose. If you exercise a Buster Call right here, right now, then together with Enies Lobby you all, too, will disappear."

Spandam stepped back looking at Robin in disbelief. "D-Don't be ridiculous! There's no way we'd be eliminated by our own attack! What're you saying?!"

"Twenty years ago, everything was taken away from me and many ponies' lives were ruined. And it was caused by a single attack, the Buster Call. That attack is now…" Robin stood back up and stepped forward to face her friends. She began speaking loud enough for the whole group to hear. "…targeted on the friends I was finally able to find, whom I can be myself with. The more I wish to be with you, the more my fate will show its fangs to you. No matter how far I go on the sea, no matter if all of Equestria is behind me, I have a huge enemy that I can't shake off…because the world and its darkness are my enemy! The incident with Aokiji, as well as this time, I've already dragged you all into my trouble twice!

"And for some of you," spoke Robin as her tone lowered, "this is the third time." She then looked at Luffy and Twilight, recalling the incident years ago with them.

Robin then continued speaking much louder. "If this continues forever, even though all of you are good-natured, you'll eventually feel that I'm a burden! I'm sure you'll betray me one day and abandon me! That's what I'm most afraid of! That's why I didn't want you to come to rescue me! If I'm going to die someday anyway, I want to die right here, right now!"

Everyone had heard Robin's declaration. Luffy remained silent while frowning unhappy. Zoro was thinking that now, taking into account everything he had seen, that her explanation made sense. And it made him mad. Nami and Twilight felt sad for Robin along with all the rest of the Mane Six and Spike. Sanji and Chopper were surprised by Robin's explanation. Sogeking/Usopp remained silent despite feeling the same as he former crew.

Spandam laughed. "I see!" He shouted giddily. "That indeed is a sound argument! That's true. No one is stupid enough to think that having you isn't a burden."

Spandam laughed again before addressing the pirates. "Look at that symbol, you damn pirates!" He shouted as he pointed high above towards the top of the tower. At its top was the black flag of the Black Empire with the white circles connected with the words 'Black' on one side at the bottom and 'Empire' on the other. Spandam then did proclaim more. "That logo indicates the unity of over 170 member countries of the Black Empire spanning all over the world. That nearly half the world!"

"Do you now realize how completely powerless you guys are to fight against it?! Do you realize how huge of an organization this mare has been pursued by?!"

Luffy had looked up at the flag, but his expression stayed the same. In that moment, Luffy understood what needed to be done. "I think I understand now…" He said confidently. "Sogeking."

"Hm?" replied Sogeking/Usopp.

"Shoot the flag."

"Roger." The unicorn said as he took out some ammunition and his weapon.

"What?" said Spandam confused.

"This is my new weapon, a huge slingshot… named Kabuto! Have a good look at its power!" said Sogeking/Usopp as he used his magic to hold out the big slingshot. He then aimed it at the flag and pulled the sling back also using magic. "Special Attack… Firebird Star!"

Sogeking/Usopp released the sling. The moment it was launched a large fireball shot out. As it traveled, it transformed into a bird shape that seem to soar even faster towards the flag. Then, the fireball hit the flag and went straight through it setting it on fire in the process. Spandam was completely shocked by the act as well as the Navy soldiers and Empire agents watching from in the plaza. CP9 was completely unfazed, though Lucci in particular looked thrilled by the challenge. Even Robin gasped in shock. The Straw Hats, now including the Mane Six and Spike, stood unflinching.

"Mission accomplished." Sogeking/Usopp said proudly.

"Are you insane?!" shouted Spandam shock beyond belief. "Don't think that you'll be able to survive after making the entire world your enemy!"

"Bring it on!" shouted Luffy back at the Empire pony.

Spandam screamed. He had been completely frightened by the red Earth pony's determined shout.

Robin stared up at the burning up. Her eyes began to water up as she knew what this meant.

"Robin!" shouted Twilight gaining the older mare's attention. "I don't know what happened on Ohara nor do I know anything about what's happened in your life since that incident, but that doesn't matter to me! Or to any of us! We want our friend back! I want my teacher back! And we all came here to get you back! No matter what!"

Robin was trying her best to remain strong, but she was failing as more tears began swelling up around her eyes. Her friends, her student, her crew were all here to rescue her. There was no way she could abandoned them now.

"Robin!" shouted Luffy taking his turn. "We still haven't heard you say it! Say you want to live!"

"Robin!" shouted Twilight again.

'_To live…'_ Robin thought as she shook afraid. The one thing she had never been allowed to have on her run. Nearly every person she had met on the run had said it would be better if she was dead. But now… _'I thought it was something I dared not wish for. No one ever let me wish for it.'_ Now, before her was light that shined through the darkness that had enveloped her life. And within that light, her friends stood proudly before her. Not backing down and ready to fight for her. She then recalled a familiar line and old friend had once told her.

"_Right. The sea is vast, so someday, definitely…you'll come across nakama who'll protect you!'_

Finally, those words were coming true for her. Before her were those nakama that her old friend told her would appear. _'If… it's really okay for me to utter my wish for once…'_

"_Robin!"_ shouted two little ponies, one a purple unicorn and the other a red Earth pony. Both were smiling cheerfully towards her. To think, those two kids she had once been tasked to babysit would grow up to be those ones that would save her from the darkness of the world.

'_I…'_ Robin's tears began to fall. There was nothing holding her back now.

"**I WANT TO LIVE!"**

"**TAKE ME TO THE SEA WITH YOU!"**

In response, Luffy grinned in acceptance. Twilight smiled overjoyed. Each member of the crew happily accepted Robin's cry. They were ready to fight to win.

"Waah! You guys…!" cried Franky as his tears of joy flowed easily from the Minotaur's eyes. He had been completely touched by the crew's dedication and determination. "I love you guys, dammit!"

"Let's go!" shouted Luffy to his crew.

Suddenly, the drawbridge that connected the courthouse to Tower of Justice began to lower. Chopper immediately noticed it. "The drawbridge is coming down!"

"Looks like the Franky Family pulled through. Good timing." Sanji said smiling.

"Um," Rainbow Dash said looking confused. "You're gonna have to fill us in about why those goons are helping."

"It's a long story." Nami said quickly

"Stay close, Fluttershy." Chopper said to the Pegasus next to him.

Fluttershy nodded and smiled. "Okay."

"Here we come!" shouted Luffy as he and everyone prepared to move.

"Oh no!" shouted Spandam in shock. "Quick, someone! Stop the bridge!"

As if someone was answering, there came an explosion. It came from the base of the drawbridge from inside the courthouse. Inside, the Galley-La workers and some of the Franky Family were dealing with the Empire's forces and their leader; the three-headed judge of Enies Lobby, Judge Baskerville. Though actually, it was just three ogres that were good friends. The judges had then quickly ordered for one of soldiers to stop the drawbridge. One of them were able to and, despite the Franky Family's efforts, the drawbridge was stopped.

Up on the roof, Sanji saw the drawbridge stop. "Oh no. The drawbridge stopped!" He shouted to the crew.

"Chief Spandam!" shouted one of the judges, oddly named Princess, to the Tower of Justice. "Please hurry and evacuate!"

"How dare they get in our way?! Damn bastards!" shouted Luffy annoyed.

Spandam heard the shout. He then quickly calmed himself down and calmed his mind. "R…Right. Good job, Baskerville! I better get to the Gates of Justice…" He then jumped down from the ledge and grabbed Robin. "Come, Nico Robin!"

"Robin!" shouted Twilight.

"Twilight! Can you teleport us to the other side?" asked Nami quickly.

"I could, but not all at once." Twilight said informing the group.

"Someone grab Cutty Flam!" shouted Spandam towards the inside of the building. "With both Nico Robin and Cutty Flam, I will be the greatest hero of the Black Empire!"

"Yes, sir." A Navy soldier said as he quickly came out. He was then about to get the Minotaur, but he stopped looking shocked. "Huh?!"

"What's going…" said Spandam before looking over at Franky also known as Cutty Flam. He gasped as he saw the Minotaur standing up and unchained. Spandam was immediately scared.

Franky didn't respond to Spandam. He instead brought out a large packet and held it before the group. He grinned as he lifted his sunglasses up. "I think you know what this is…"

"N…No way! Is that the blueprint for the ancient weapon, Pluton?!" shouted Spandam.

"Oh, it is." Franky said still grinning. He then looked over at Lucci and Kaku and spoke to them. "You two were carpenters for a while, see for yourselves." He then proceeded to flip the pages of the blueprints.

Both Lucci and Kaku watched with discerning eyes. As Franky kept showing them more pages, they soon recognized the authenticity. The Minotaur wasn't lying.

"It is the blueprint!" shouted Spandam happily seeing that neither Lucci nor Kaku were disputing the Minotaur's claim. "Give it to me! I must have those blueprints!"

"Nico Robin…" spoke Franky, "I understand now that you are not the 'demon' the world has made you out to be. And like you, these blueprints weren't just passed down generation to generation so they would know 'how to make the weapon'."

"What nonsense are you spouting?" asked Spandam impatiently. "Give me the plans!"

"Hey, Spanda…" said Franky frowning. "If these plans fall into the hand of an idiot like you and start its rampage, there would be need for another weapon to counter and stop the first one. That is what Tom and Iceberg were protecting!"

"What?"

"And it's true that you can use Nico Robin to revive the weapon! She's a dangerous woman. But now, she has her nakama, who'll protect her!"

"Enough! Give me the blueprints!"

"So, I'll make a wager. Perhaps the only way to fulfill the wishes of the designers."

"Shut up! Give those to me! They're mine!"

Franky ignored Spandam's demand. He then held the blueprints up into the air. He puffed up his cheeks before releasing a stream of fire. "Fresh Fire!" He shouted as the fire consumed the blueprints. He then dropped it as it became ash.

Spandam gasped. "No!" He shouted in anger. "Damn it, you bastard!"

Franky grinned cunningly. "Well, those blueprints were meant to be a secret. They should've been destroyed the moment they were discovered."

"But now, we no longer have a force to oppose 'the weapon'! If Nico Robin leaves this place in your hands, we're doomed! But if the Straw Hats win, you have nothing! So I'll place my bet on them!"

Spandam clenched his teeth in anger. All his hard work had gone up in smoke. "You bastard…" He said nearly hissing. "It seems you want to die here, too."

As Spandam approached Franky, the Minotaur was distracted by the shouts and calls of his group from the courthouse. He had been completely touched that his group came to rescue him. He even cried his manly tears. Of course, Luffy wasn't too happy about all the shouts nor had he forgiven Franky for hurting Usopp and Spike. So, because Franky had been distracted, he didn't realize Spandam had gotten behind him. The pony then pushed him off the balcony to fall into the pit.

"How dare you ruin my blueprints!" shouted Spandam enraged.

Franky screamed as he fell towards the darkness of the pit. The Franky Family gasped in horror. It would be completely impossible for them to rescue their boss.

"Oh no, Franky!" shouted Sogeking/Usopp shocked.

"_Hey, pirates!"_ Kokoro's voice suddenly spoke up, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?" said Nami confused. She then pulled out from her jacket an active Transponder Snail. She then spoke to the snail, "Hello? Kokoro?"

"_Yeah! I heard everything. I'm glad those mares could get to you in time. So, whatcha hesitating for?!"_

"Hesitating?" Nami repeated confused. "The bridge is only lowered halfway!"

"_Halfway is good enough. We'll be there in 4 seconds! Jump into the fall!"_

Twilight looked at Nami confused. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know!" Nami said surprised.

Suddenly, there came a train whistle, and it was close. Everyone heard it, including Franky, and was confused as why they were hearing it. Though not completely understanding it, Luffy decided to trust the old mare's word. Luffy then stood up and stretched his front legs around his crew wrapping them around Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. He then grinned excitedly.

"Luffy?" asked Fluttershy surprised.

"Ooh! What's gonna happen?!" asked Pinkie Pie excited.

Twilight already knew what her brother was going to do. "Wait! Luffy! I can just tele-"

"Let's go!" shouted Luffy as he pulled and pushed everyone off the building.

Nearly all the group screamed in shock. Even the Nami and Rainbow Dash, both Pegasi, were so surprised that they forgot they could fly. Fluttershy was already too frightened and she had Luffy's leg wrapped around her wings to even try. They all began to fall along with Franky, though he was still several feet away. As they fell, from the building, the other sea train burst through the doors and climbed the drawbridge like a ramp.

As he fell, Franky spotted the sea train. He was completely surprised to see it, too. "Is that Rocket Man?"

Rocket Man climbed the drawbridge quickly. With the speed it built up starting from the last gate until now, it was able to jump off the drawbridge. At the same time, it caught the falling pirates onto the engine miraculously. As it flew through the air, the nose of Rocket Man smashed into Franky and subsequently rescued him from falling as well. It then continued to soar towards the Tower of Justice.

"Ah!" screamed Spandam in shock. "They're coming!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: One last thing to note, the next time this story updates, it'll be a double update. Why? Because the next chapter after is, more or less, a recap. But not the kind you would expect. It's something many people have asked for and I decided to write it since its how they did it in the One Piece anime around this point. You'll understand when it comes out.**

**Until next time!**


	19. Special Recap: Episode of Luffy

**Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving! To all my American readers. To everyone else, happy Turkey Day. Go eat some turkey. Don't tell Fluttershy! And to all you vegetarians, vegans, and ponies...go eat an apple or something. I don't know, don't complain.**

**Also, should have done this sooner, but thank you for your reviews StrongGuy159. I would've said this through the PM, but you disabled yours, so yeah.**

**As always,**

**Read, Review, Enjoy!**

* * *

Enies Lobby; the judicial island of the Black Empire. It is one of the symbols of power of this empire that brings fear to anyone unfortunate enough to be sent there. Pirates in particular avoid it like the plague; however, there is one pirate crew that dare brave this dangerous island that is always in light. The Straw Hats, aided by the foreman of the Galley-La Company and the entire Franky Family, and then joined by Equestria's bearers of the elements of harmony and their baby dragon friend later on. Together, they have declared war of the Black Empire to retrieve their friend, Nico Robin, back. Though a large gap separated them from their goal, thanks to the assistance of the sea train Rocket Man they now were sailing towards the Tower of Justice.

But one has to wonder; how did it ever get to this point? Of course, you all know the story of how the Straw Hats and the Mane Six plus Spike came to be here, but not the story of how the Straw Hats eventually came to meet the Mane Six and Spike.

That, indeed, is a story worth telling.

* * *

**Spike: **"Wealth, Fame, Power. Gold Roger, the King of Equestria, had attained this and even more ruling over our fair kingdom."

**Twilight: **"But my brother, Luffy, is where this story focuses on. He left for an adventure that would stretch from Equestria and beyond."

**Luffy: **"And also! Twilight and her friends joined up with us too!"

**All (Spike/Twi/Luffy): **"This is the story of friendship and adventure in the great Age of Friendship!"

**All (Mane Six plus Spike and Straw Hat 7):** _Come aboard and bring along~ all your hopes and dreams…_

_Together we will find everything that we're looking for~…_

_One Piece!_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

**Nami/Applejack:** _Compass left behind…_

_It will only slow us down…_

_Your heart will be your guide, raise the sail and take the helm._

**Robin/Rarity: **_That legendary place that the end of the map reveals…_

**Chopper/Fluttershy: **_Is only legendary 'til someone proves it real…_

**Sanji/Pinkie Pie: **_Through it all, through all the troubled times, through the heartache and through the pain…_

**Zoro/Rainbow Dash: **_Know that I will be there to stand by you~_

**Usopp/Spike: **_Just like I Know You'll Stand by Me!_

**All: **_So come aboard and bring along~ all your hopes and dreams…_

_Together, we will find everything that we're looking for…_

**Luffy/Twilight: **_There's always room for you! If you wanna be my friend~_

**All: **_We are!_

_We Are!_

_On the cruise~_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

**Luffy/Twilight: **_We Are!_

* * *

"Episode of Luffy"

_Several years ago…_

In a village of the coast of Equestria, Windmill Village, there was a bar that as lively as ever. Inside, the whole bar was filled with ponies of all sorts. Many of them were pirates, but an equal amount were also villagers. Both sides laughed, cheered, and traded stories of adventure and the everyday. And among this group was two certain ponies of interest. One was unicorn stallion with a white coat and a vibrant red man wearing a familiar straw hat. Over his left eye he had three scars, and on his flank was a skull with an eyepatch with two sabers acting as crossbones behind it. Next to him was an even more familiar red colt without a cutie mark. These two are Shanks and Luffy, respectively.

"Then take me on your next voyage, Shanks!" said young Luffy beaming with excitement. "I wanna be a pirate too!"

Shanks laughed out loudly. "As if you could ever be a pirate!" He said teasing the small colt.

"Why not?!"

"Luffy." Another stallion, an Earth pony, spoke up. He had a yellow coat with a tan mane and wore a headband with the word 'Yassop' on it. "Just bein' a good swimmer doesn't mean you'd make a good pirate."

"I'm good at fighting too! My punches are like pistols!"

"Oh, really?" said Shanks not paying any attention to the young pony.

"What's that mean?!" shouted Luffy enraged.

"He means you're too much of a kid, Luffy!" spoke a portly griffon grinning. He had his claws on a piece of (fish) meat.

"Seriously," said the pony Yassop, "you're as old as my own kid!"

"I'm not a kid! I'm a grownup!" stated Luffy determinedly.

"Now, now. Don't get so mad." Shanks said as he handed the colt a glass of juice. "Here! Have some juice!"

"Wow! Thanks!" said Luffy as he instantly took the glass and drank.

"See," Shanks said as he immediately began hitting the counter jovially, "you are a kid! Ha!"

"That wasn't fair, Shanks!" shouted Luffy angrily. Instantly, everyone in the room began to laugh at Luffy. The young colt soon replied back angrily, "Stop laughing!"

Suddenly, the doors of the bar were violently opened. Now entered the mountain bandits and their leader, Higuma, a griffon with a bounty of 800 bits. While originally here to by some hard cider, booze, and other alcoholic drinks, it seemed that Shanks and his group had taken the last. This did not please the griffon even despite the fact that Shanks offered him an unopened bottle in reverence. Higuma only responded with rudeness and mockery. The group soon left seeing that there was nothing for them here besides "weak pirates". After they left, the whole crew laughed along with Shanks completely unfazed by the griffon; however, Luffy was far from happy with his. Shanks simply explained that it was nothing to get mad over. This did not please Luffy and in his anger he ate a piece of fruit that was nearby.

"Wait, what're you eating?!" shouted Shanks. The pony immediately stood up and approached Luffy looking worried. "That box! Did you eat what was in that box?!"

"Y-Yeah…" said Luffy afraid.

Shanks horn immediately began to glow. His magic aura surrounded Luffy's back legs and levitated him up. He turned him upside the colt upside down and tried to shake the fruit out of Luffy. "Spit it out! Right now! Every last bite!"

"W-What're you doing, Shanks?!" shouted Luffy confused. Then suddenly, Luffy's legs stretched sending his body down and hitting the floor.

Everyone in the building gasped in shock. Luffy was completely confused and even afraid of what had happened to him. Shanks explained that he had eaten the Gum-Gum Fruit, a Devil Fruit that granted the eater rubber abilities at the cost of never being able to swim. This shocked Luffy greatly, though he easily got over it.

The next day, Luffy had tried to fight Higuma to defend the honor of his pirate friends. Unfortunately, he barely did much, but thanks to the timely arrival of Shanks and his crew the mountain bandits were defeated and Luffy rescued. But at a cost; Shanks had lost his left front leg protecting Luffy from a sea monster that lived around the coast of Windmill Village. The next day after, Shanks had decided to leave seeing that their presence was causing trouble for the village. This would be the last time Luffy would see Shanks and his crew for a long time.

"I've decided to become a pirate on my own now!" said Luffy smiling confidently.

Shanks turned to Luffy and stuck his tongue out at him to tease him. "I wasn't gonna take you anyway! You'll never be a pirate!"

Luffy frowned before shouting, "I will too! Someday, I'm gonna gather a crew every bit as good as yours, and I'm gonna find every treasure in the world, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates! I'll show you!"

Shanks smiled. "You're gonna surpass us, huh? In that case…" He said impressed. His horn then began to glow and his magic wrapped around his straw hat. He then had it placed it on top of Luffy's head. "I'll leave this hat with you. It's dear to me. Take good care of it!"

Luffy was shocked by the gesture. With the big straw hat covering his eyes, Luffy began to cry knowing how important this hat was to his friend.

Shanks soon took his leave to join his crew. He took another look back at Luffy still smiling proudly. "Hey, Luffy." He called out. "Nice cutie mark." He then walked onboard his ship.

Luffy was surprised by Shanks sudden comment. He then looked at his flank to find it was no longer blank. Now, there was a smiling skull-and-crossbones with a straw hat one it. While he was sad, he was now smiling happily.

Shanks and his crew left that day. All of them waving good-bye to their friends and the villagers. Especially to the little colt they had gotten to know so well. They all silently wished Luffy much luck on his future, and hoped to one day see him again.

* * *

_One year later…_

In Canterlot, class had begun for the unicorn fillies and colts of Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. In the science lab, the students were beginning their science lesson. Or most of them were. One filly, Lemon Hearts, somehow got her head stuck into a flask and was running around. Her friends Twinkleshine (who was wearing braces) and Minuette were trying to catch her and help. The three fillies ran pass a table were two fillies nose deep into their science books.

The first one lowered her book to reveal to be young Twilight Sparkle. She had a quizzical look on her face as she read off a section of her book. "But according to this book, you're supposed to add the sodium chloride first."

The filly next to her lowered her book as well. She looked similar to Twilight only with an eggshell white coat, had a red, white, and purple mane, and wore glasses. This is Moon Dancer. She replied back to Twilight, "I read ahead, and to make a _proper_ salt lick, you need to add the molasses first."

"Well, I read ahead too, Moon Dancer, and I'm sure it said sodium chloride first."

Confused, Moon Dancer looked at her book. "Oh. I've got the wrong book." She said dryly. "That's hilarious." She then walked off to get the right book.

Suddenly, there came a tapping sound. Twilight heard the sound looked around wondering where the tapping was coming from. She turned to the window and gasped. "Luffy?!"

"Hi, Twily!" With his face against the window grinning, Luffy greeted his 'sister' excitedly. He then took his face off the window and spoke, "C'mon outside! We found this cool cave!"

"I can't, Luffy. It's school time." Twilight responded.

"Don't worry, Ace and Sabo are taking care of that." Luffy said grinning brighter.

"What?"

**BOOM!** Immediately, there came a small-scale explosion from next door. Smoke suddenly filled the hallway outside Twilight's classroom. Smoke was also flowing outside from the windows. Many ponies began leaving the room coughing.

"Everyone!" The teacher from next door shouted inside Twilight's classroom. "Please evacuate! There's been an explosion!"

"Alright, everyone…" spoke Twilight's teacher as she tried to organize her students.

After the next door teacher left, two colts entered the room quickly. Both of them were covered in sot. It was Ace and Sabo, the latter wearing a cone to appear like a unicorn, and they were heading straight for Twilight.

"C'mon, Twi!" said Sabo as he and Ace grabbed Twilight and jumped through the window. Luckily, it was unlocked and they didn't break it.

"Guys!" shouted Twilight as they continued to carry her. Luffy soon followed behind them grinning excitedly.

The group of young ponies ran across the field until the soon came to part of the mountain. Waiting for them was Robin, now a teenager, as their babysitter. Despite not having wanted to leave, Twilight was happy to see Robin; her personal teacher, much like Princess Celestia.

"Are we ready to explore?" asked Robin smiling softly.

"Yeah!" shouted the group of foals excited. They all then entered the cave to explore. It was another day of adventure for this group.

* * *

_Many years later (a few months before the present)…_

Of course, much had changed for the group. They had lost Sabo and Robin had disappeared without a trace. Luffy, Ace, Twilight, and eventually Spike still continued to hang with each other even after Ace left for the Equestrian Army. Now, it was Luffy's turn to go on his journey.

"Bye, Luffy!" shouted Twilight smiling and waving nearly in tears. "Be safe!"

"Bye, Twilight!" replied back Luffy waving and grinning back. "Bye, Spike!"

Luffy sailed away on his small boat heading out into the world beyond Equestria. It had always been his dream to explore the world and go one adventures with a crew. Now, he was going to do just that. From Windmill Village and beating up the Lord of the Coast in the process, he nearly got sucked up by a whirlpool, but survived by hiding out in a barrel. He ended up on a pirate ship belonging to a literal fat cow (Minotaur) "Iron Mace" Alvida. He made friends with a meek, male pony named Coby and defeated the dwarf planet (Alvida). From there, they traveled together to Shells Town, an Equestria outpost for the Marines, where a tyrant Marine captain, "Axe-Hand" Morgan, another Minotaur, ruled over the citizens with fear and an axe arm. But Luffy had come here for another reason.

"Join my crew." Luffy said smiling.

Who Luffy was talking to was the eventual first-mate of his pirate crew, Roronoa Zoro. This unicorn had made a name for himself as a demon bounty hunter that was merciless to pirates. As per the rumors; however, he was a master swordspony in the three-sword style. He was tied up as per agreement with Morgan's son, Helmeppo, to spare a little filly. But despite that, he was being stubborn.

"You again? You sure have lots of free time." Zoro commented mockingly.

"If I untie you, will you join my crew?" said Luffy bartering with the pony.

"What?" said Zoro surprised.

"I'm looking for ponies to join my crew, and I want you to join."

"Forget it!" stated Zoro stubbornly. "Me, stooping to a criminal's level?! Screw that!"

"What's wrong with being a pirate?!" asked Luffy.

"Pirates are despicable! As if I'd wanna be one!"

"Oh, come on! You're already known as an evil bounty hunter!" Luffy said lightheartedly.

"Ponies can say whatever they want, but I ain't done anything I regret." Zoro then grinned almost menacingly. "I will live through this and accomplish what I want!"

"Oh? Okay. But I've already decided you're gonna join me!" stated Luffy determinedly.

"Quit deciding on your own!" shouted Zoro annoyed.

Luffy then went on to challenge the local Marine base to retrieve Zoro's swords. In doing so, he angered Morgan. Luckily, thanks to Coby and Zoro they all survived and defeated Morgan ending his tyranny. Zoro ended up joining Luffy on his adventure while Coby, wanted to accomplish his dream, joined the Marine base now under new authority. The two soon left saying good-bye to Coby and heading to their next adventure.

* * *

"You're really strong!" shouted Nami as she sat on the roof of a building nearby. Down below, Luffy was in street with three opponents defeated before him. The red Earth pony looked at the Pegasus pony confused. Nami quickly introduced herself.

"I'm Nami. I'm a thief who steals from pirates! Do you wanna team up with me?!"

Then came Nami and boy, was she ever a puzzle. The young mare was an expert thief who chose to steal from pirates. She hadn't realized that the straw hat wearing pony before her was one. Of course, Luffy didn't have much interest in teaming up with her; however, when he found she was a navigator he immediately asked her to join his crew. At that point, Nami immediately declined revealing her disdain for them. That however, did not stop her from using the stallion for her own purpose; acquiring a map to some treasure currently in the possession of a pirate, Buggy.

The pirate captain Buggy "the Clown" was an Earth pony pirate that had a real, red, clown-like nose that had eaten the Chop-Chop Fruit, which granted him the ability to split himself without harm. She had tricked both Luffy into being captured and then Buggy in turning Luffy in and joining his crew. And though it worked, her cover was blown as she had not the cold-heart to kill Luffy when asked to by Buggy. With the timely arrival of Zoro, they escaped though Luffy was tied and trapped in a cage and Zoro was wounded.

The group found themselves at – of all places in this town – a pet shop guarded a very dedicated dog named Chouchou. They also meet the mayor, Boodle, and took the group in, except Luffy as his cage was too heavy for either the mayor or Nami to carry since Zoro collapsed due to his wound. It was then that one of Buggy's pirates, Mohji and his lion Richie, attacked both Luffy and then Chouchou. Afterwards, he burned down the pet shop, Chouchou's treasure left behind by his master long since passed away. Seeing the dog's bravery and then defeat, Luffy personal went to defeat both Mohji and Richie, and succeeded. He then brought back something.

"Oh, you're alive, pirate!" called out Nami sarcastically and with vile in her words. "I figured the lion ate you for sure! As a pirate, you'll do the same thing! Maybe I should kill you right here before you can gather a crew and attack people too!"

In her anger, Nami tried running up to the Earth pony to attack him. Fortunately, Boodle stopped her from doing so. Meanwhile, Luffy was completely unfazed by Nami's harsh words. He instead walked over to Chouchou, looking over the pet shop now burned to a cinder. Luffy then placed down a bag of dog food, the brand that was sold in Chouchou's store. Nami, and even Boodle, were completely surprised by the gesture.

Luffy then walked around the dog and saw next to him. He smiled towards the dog before speaking, "This is all I could take back. Bastard ate all the rest."

'_He…'_ Nami thought astonished. _'He fought with that lion. For that dog's sake…'_

For once, Nami had been wrong about a pirate, and was completely stunned by the stallion before her. So, once Luffy and Zoro had defeated Buggy and his top crew members, the three of them left together in a sort of partnership. She would stay with them and collect more money. Never once did she tell them what it was for.

* * *

"M-Me, scared?! I'm perfectly okay with lots of bad guys or whatever! Because I'm Captain Usopp, brave warrior of the sea!"

The group then met Usopp, a fine but often cowardly, unicorn sniper with a knack for making up grand lies. He lived in Syrup Village playing pirate with little kids. He was also the son of Yassop, one of Shanks' crewmates. He had come across a plan made by the once trustworthy butler Klahadore, who was really Captain Kuro of the Black Cat pirates. His plan was to acquire his friend Kaya's wealth by killing her during a pirate attack lead by his crew. Usopp was clearly scared of fighting these real pirates, but he would try nonetheless. Even as he spoke bravely, his legs shook in fear. Of course, Luffy and his group easily tell he was scared.

"I don't want your sympathy!" shouted Usopp acting prideful. "You guys can just leave!"

"We ain't laughing!" said Zoro speaking seriously. "We're helping 'cause we think you're honorable!"

"As if we'd risk out lives because of sympathy!" stated Luffy determinedly.

Usopp was surprised by what the two stallions said. He was completely touched that they would help him and thought no less of him for it. He was extremely happy shedding tears of joy. "Oh… You guys…!"

The four of them – Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp – then faced the Black Cat pirates head on. Sort of; Luffy and Zoro got held up for a while before coming to backup Usopp and Nami. The unicorn sniper had done well to hold back the pirates before getting beaten up. His spirit would not falter against this menace. And in the end, Kuro and his pirates were defeated and none of the villagers knew any better except a select few; some of Usopp's closest friends. As a thanks for protecting their village, Kaya and Merry had bequeath to them a ship; the Going Merry. The group was very grateful. At the same time, Usopp had decided to leave the village to start his own pirate journey. Though, it would not be alone.

"You guys take care!" Usopp said to his friends now on the Going Merry. "Let's meet again sometime!"

Luffy looked at Usopp confused. "How come?"

"Huh? How come?" Usopp repeated surprised before giving a shrug. "Man, you're antisocial… I'm gonna be a pirate too, so we'll meet on the high seas eventually!"

"What're you talkin' about?" asked Zoro before tapping the floorboard of the ship. "Get on already."

"Eh?!"

"We're nakama now, aren't we?" asked Luffy smiling.

Usopp was surprised by the offer. "I…" He said before he jumped into the air excited. "I get to be the captain, right?!"

"Don't be dumb!" shouted Luffy. "I'm the captain!"

And so, Luffy's crew added another member. They all sailed from Syrup Village heading to their next adventure. Along the way, they ran aground on an island with unusual animals and a man stuck in a treasure box, Gaimon. Though it wasn't a big adventure, it was nonetheless important to help the man that always wanted to know about the treasure on this island. They had made a good friend and then left promising to comeback one day. So, the adventure continued.

* * *

A number of incidents happened all at once; the group picked up two of Zoro's friends, the bounty hunters Johnny and Yosaku. They had accidently caused damage to the floating restaurant, the Baratie. And Luffy was forced into work to repay the damages. It was here that they met the suave, Earth pony, chef Sanji. Luffy had immediately asked the pony to join his crew, but he could not leave the Baratie. During the week Luffy had worked, trouble had come for the Baratie. First was Gin, a member of the Minotaur Don Krieg's pirate crew, nearly starving and severely wounded. With Sanji helping him, he went to inform Don Krieg and then bring him and their remaining crewmates to the Baratie to recover. They had been mercilessly defeated by a creature of great power.

The situation soon became more troubling. First, Don Krieg declared that he would take the Baratie as his own ship. Then, Nami had taken the Going Merry without warning. And then finally, the creature that had defeated Don Krieg's pirate fleet appeared; "Hawkeye" Mihawk, a tengu – a bird creature appearing similarly to a gremlin with wings, claw like feet and claws, a beak, and black feathers, but taller. He was one of the Black Empire's Seven Warlords of the Sea as well as the world's greatest swords-creature. Zoro immediately challenged the tengu and lost severely. He was then taken with Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku to go after Nami. Mihawk had also left having found two very interesting ponies, Zoro and Luffy, feeling that there would be something special about both of them.

From there, Don Krieg and his pirates began their attack. However, the chefs of Baratie were no pushovers. They fought back to the best of their ability though it proved that only Luffy and Sanji could handle the stronger ones. Though, Sanji was proving to be a little suicidal.

"That damn geezer gave up his leg so that I could live. I… I can't repay the damn geezer for his kindness unless I risk my life for him too!"

This got Luffy angry. He walked up to the blue Earth Pony and grabbed him by his shirt. "Dying isn't something you should do to repay kindness! That's not what he saved you for! Being given life and yet dying…is something that a weakling would do!"

"Then is there any other way to settle this matter?!" shouted Sanji stubbornly.

Luffy soon showed Sanji what he meant. Luffy continued to battle Don Krieg despite the number of weapons the Minotaur kept brining out. His determination, even impressing Sanji's mentor Zeff (also an Earth pony), had proven to be even more powerful than Don Krieg and his arsenal of weapons. Luffy had won, and the Baratie was safe. Despite again being offered to join Luffy's crew and even sharing his dream of finding the All Blue, a sea said to contain every fish in the ocean, he still refused to join. It took the entire staff putting on an act to get him to go with Luffy.

"Let's go." Sanji said to Luffy. The young captain was standing in a small cabin boat that had belonged to Sanji.

"You don't have to say goodbye?" asked Luffy.

Sanji smiled. "That's okay."

"Sanji!" shouted Zeff from the top balcony. It stopped Sanji, but didn't make him turn. Zeff then spoke out softly, "Take care of yourself."

Sanji couldn't move after hearing that. His eyes began to water as he felt a wave of emotion hit him. It was probably the first time Zeff had ever shown care for him despite him knowing full well that he did. "Owner Zeff!" He shouted before immediately turned around and bowed towards Zeff and the staff.

"Thank you for all the damn things you've done for me over all these years! I'll never forget your kindness… for the rest of my life!"

The whole staff and Zeff began to cry as they would miss Sanji, but were happy for him to go and find his dream. Sanji then left with Luffy as they traveled to their next destination; Arlong Park. Yosaku had returned via panda shark to tell Luffy where Nami had sailed off to. Now, it was time get Nami back.

"Let's go! Set sail!" shouted Luffy as his group sailed off from the Baratie.

* * *

Zoro, Usopp, and Johnny had reached the island where Nami had taken the Going Merry to. Worst, it was an island controlled by Arlong, a sawtooth shark fishpony pirate, and his crew of fishponies. They were ruthless and stronger than the average pony. Eventually Luffy, Sanji, and Yosaku arrived as well. Then, Nami found the whole group and revealed the truth; she was really a pirate working for Arlong. Though this was counter to her action of setting Zoro free after he was captured and faked Usopp's death in front of Arlong to save him. While she had wanted them to leave, her adopted sister Nojiko, a unicorn, explained to those that wanted to listen of her sister's hardship and the deal she made with Arlong to by their home village; Cocoyashi Village.

However, Luffy didn't need to hear any of that. He had taken a walk. Coincidently, he found Nami again, back in Cocoyashi village. She was crying. Arlong had betrayed her using a corrupt member of the Empire naval officer to confiscate her saved up money. This got her village up in arms, and she couldn't stop them. They had known about Nami's promise and promised to keep a secret until this point. Now, they were going to fight Arlong and his crew, and most likely die. Nami was crying because this was the end of everything she held dear. In her sadness and rage, she took a knife and stabbed her tattoo that branded her an Arlong pirate. She continued to do so cursing Arlong's name and ignoring the pain. Then, Luffy stopped her.

"Luffy…" spoke Nami softly. She shaking in pain and anger looking at the pony in tears. She then dropped her knife and lowered her head down. "What do you want? You don't even know anything. You don't even know what's happened on this island the past eight years."

"Yeah. I don't know." Luffy stated honestly and calm.

"This has nothing to do with you. I told you, leave the damn island already!"

"Yeah. You told me."

"Leave!" shouted Nami enraged. She dug her hoof into the ground lightly and tossed dirt back towards the Earth pony. She kept doing this as she shouted, "I don't need you! Leave! Leave! Leave! Leave! Leave! Leave! Leave! Leave!"

Finally, Nami stopped. She looked down at the ground as she shed tears of despair and hopelessness. She knew there was nothing she could do to stop this situation. Then, she finally realized what she could do. "Luffy…" said Nami before turning her head towards the stallion revealing her tears.

"Help me…"

Luffy didn't say anything immediately. He simply took his straw hat off and then placed it firmly on Nami's head. This surprised the Pegasus, and she watched as the Earth pony walked back down the road though only a few feet. He then took in a deep breath and shouted for all the heavens to hear.

"Of Course I Will!"

"Luffy…" Nami looked further back to see Luffy surprised. Not from his shout, but from his action before it; giving her his precious straw hat. She had learned previously, in Orange Town, how precious his hat was to him and how he had once forbad her from touching it. It meant that he trusted her still despite everything she did.

On standby nearby, all of Luffy's crew was ready to move. They all went to Arlong Park and challenged the Arlong Pirates. Each one fought with all their might against the stronger fishponies Hatchan, Chew, and Kuroobi. Luffy then handled Arlong. Through determination and strength, Luffy not only defeated Arlong but destroyed Arlong Park in one swift and strong attack. Despite being inside Arlong Park when it collapsed, Luffy emerged strong and victorious. Everyone watching was completely overjoyed.

Luffy took in a deep breath. "Nami!" He shouted as loud as he could. He wasn't sure if she was nearby and he running out of energy, but he would shout nonetheless. "You are my nakama!"

Hearing Luffy, Nami's body shook in joy as he eyes began tearing up with the some emotion. She smiled as she wiped her tears off one of her eyes and nodded. "Yeah!"

After the battle, the whole island was partying. The festivities lasted a week and the Straw Hat crew were the stars. Nami had even gotten rid of her Arlong tattoo and replaced it with something more suitable; a pinwheel and mikan*. At one point during the celebration, Luffy came across Genzo, an important pony in Nami's life, in front of a grave. There, the old stallion made Luffy promise to never break Nami's "smile". Of course, Luffy wouldn't ever try such a deed. And eventually, the crew left with Nami officially joining the crew as a full-time pirate. Now, they could go onward to another adventure.

* * *

From Cocoyashi Village the crew traveled to Loguetown, the town of Beginning and End. No one knew why, but it was nonetheless much a part of their history. In Loguetown the crew had gotten into all kinds of trouble. They had been caught up in a scheme by Buggy, his crew, and Alvida, who was now slim and sexy thanks to the power of the Smooth-Smooth Fruit. Not only that, but a plan made by Black Navy Captain Smoker, a Pegasus with the powers of smoke thanks to the Plume-Plume Fruit, to capture them all had nearly succeeded. If it weren't for the timely intervention of a mysterious pony (Dragon) they would have been captured. To escape, the crew took the dangerous pass up Reverse Mountain – a lone mountain near the island that Loguetown was on – and what they found on the other side nearly got them killed.

On the other side of Reverse Mountain, the crew meet Crocus, an old Earth pony doctor, and his charge, Laboon the Island Whale. It was interesting experience that ended with a promise to one day return (and continue a fight, by Luffy) in place of Laboon's old friends from a long time ago. From there, by requests of two strange ponies, they came to Cactus Island and the town of Whiskey Peak where they were given a party by the locals. This turned out to be a trap by the notorious secret criminal organization, Baroque Works, though it was handled by Zoro. Then, the situation turned.

It turned out, there was a conspiracy going on involving the princess of the Alabasta Kingdom. The princess Vivi – unicorn – and her bodyguard Igaram – Earth pony – had infiltrated the secret organization and learned of their plans to destroy their kingdom. The boss of this organization, a creature named Crocodile, had learned of their infiltration and sent his agents to take care of them. They were defeated easily thanks to Luffy and Zoro (though they were fighting each other). The pirate group then made a deal with the princess to deliver her home. And on their way out, they all meet the second-in-command of Baroque Works.

"Robin?" said Luffy surprised.

The purple unicorn stared down from her vantage point completely surprised to see Luffy. It had been years since she had seen him, and she had never thought that she would run into him again. "Luffy…"

"Captain Luffy…" spoke Vivi sounding nervous. "Do you…know Miss All-Sunday?"

"Yeah." Luffy said almost absently. "She's my friend…"

"The second-in-command to the big scary boss of Baroque Works is your friend?!" shouted Usopp shocked and scared.

"A long time ago."

Robin smiled amusedly as she leaned into her hoof. "I should've realized we would meet again. You always wanted to go out to sea."

"Twilight misses you." Luffy stated bluntly.

Robin frowned immediately. "You all are lucky." She spoke ignoring Luffy's message entirely. "Crocodile hasn't given me any orders to kill you, but with where you all are heading you surely will."

Robin left afterwards. Luffy hadn't tried to stop her. He knew he wouldn't be able to. Though she tried to help them by leading them directly to Alabasta, he refused to listen being that he was the captain. There was also the chance that it was a trap. So, the continued on their path.

* * *

The crew arrived on Little Garden, an island where dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures lived. They also met two sleipnirs, Dorry and Brogy, who had been dueling for over a hundred years. Along with these giant ponies, they faced off with more Baroque Work agents and won. They then left the island with the help of the two sleipnirs.

Unfortunately, Nami had come down with a serious illness. Though time was of the essence for Vivi, she agreed with the crew that they needed to get Nami better. After an incident with a hungry, hungry Earth pony named Wapol, who had eaten the Munch-Munch Fruit, the crew landed on Drum Island, a cold island that never sees warm weather. Thanks to Luffy, Nami was able to get the help she needed and they also met Chopper, a blue-nosed reindeer that had eaten a Devil Fruit (Human-Human Fruit) that allowed him to transform into a sort of gorilla-reindeer hybrid. He was also a trained doctor, but had some mistrust issues having been declared a monster by most of the populace on the island. Soon, the pirate group had gotten wrapped up in this island's political crisis as Wapol, the pony that caused them trouble earlier, was formerly king of this island having left when a rogue pony and his group caused havoc on it. He was a selfish king and caused much despair for the island, and no one wanted him back.

A battle was waged in front of Wapol's castle which now belonged to Chopper's mentor, Dr. Kureha, a very old Earth pony. Thanks to help of Luffy, Sanji, and Chopper, they were able to beat back corrupt king and his men, and sent them flying. Now, the island was free of Wapol's reign. Once everyone recovered, Luffy and his group were ready to go. Though, not without asking Chopper an important question.

"Hey, let's be pirates together! Okay?!" shouted Luffy excitedly.

"It's not possible. Because…" The reindeer said – currently in Brain Point form – with his head down sadly. He then raised his head and shouted out mad towards the group.

"Because I'm not normal! I have these weird hooves and stand up straight! I even have a blue nose! It's true… that I wanna be a pirate, but… I'm not even a reindeer anymore! I'm a monster! I can't become your friend! So…! So I just came to say thank you… I do appreciate you guys. Thank you for asking me to join you. I'll stay here, but…one day…if you feel like, stop by agai…"

"Shut up!" shouted Luffy interrupting Chopper before he could say anymore. It wasn't that he was angry at the reindeer, he simply wouldn't accept his answer. He then shouted out, "Let's go!"

Chopper was so surprised by the Earth pony's outburst, but he soon began to cry. Despite everything he had just said to them, Luffy and his crew didn't care about all of that. They still wanted him to sail with them. Chopper then cried out as he finally accepted the invitation to join the Straw Hat crew.

They all then left with "encouragement" from Kureha. As they left, the entire island gave the group a fantastic send off. For the first time in this island's history of ice and snow, cherry blossom trees bloomed. Though not really, it was a clever configuration of pink dust missing with snow that had been shot up into the sky. The resulting explosion along with the trunk-shaped mountains made for cherry blossom trees. It was sign of farewell to Chopper, who had once been in the care of a kindly doctor with wild dreams of curing all diseases in the world. A dream now belonging to his son, Tony Tony Chopper. And now, he was going out to sea to do just that.

* * *

Without a moment to lose, the Straw Hats traveled to Alabasta Kingdom. The poor kingdom, once considered as one of the most peaceful, was facing rebellion and drought. People had lost faith in their king thanks to the efforts of Baroque Works. Now, with Vivi returning, the young princess hoped to set everything right again. Surprisingly when they arrived, they were met with Smoker and Tashigi, and Luffy's brother, Ace. He had been sent to Alabasta to monitor the situation for Equestria. He also had a second more personal mission; search for the murderers of the Marine Fourth Division. Unfortunately, there was no clue, but that didn't stop Ace from helping his brother and his crew out.

"Hey, Ace…" Luffy spoke as he and his brother had a moment alone. His crew was currently preparing to dock the Going Merry on the other side of the Sandora River. He spoke with remarkable seriousness. "I ran into Robin on the way here."

Ace looked at Luffy shocked. "You did?"

"She working with that Crocodile guy."

"She's what!" Ace shouted even more shocked. "Luffy, are you sure? This is serious. Crocodile is one of the Black Empire's Seven Warlords of the Sea." He then stopped as something in what he said seemed to confuse him. He spoke up mostly asking himself, "But then, why is he trying to ruin one of the Black Empire's most important member?"

"Who is Crocodile?" asked Luffy remaining serious.

Ace sighed. "I'm not completely sure, little brother. He's a creature not listed anywhere, but he looks like his namesake. All I know is that he was once a pirate until he was invited join the Warlords. He had a bounty of 80 million beli. You better be careful."

Luffy grinned before laughing. "Sure!"

Ace released another sigh. "For some reason, that doesn't make me feel better."

Ace soon departed from the group and they traveled inland, leaving their ship in the capable hands of the Kung-Fu Dugongs. As they trekked through the desert, they saw the damage that Crocodile and Baroque Works were doing, especially to a specific town where an old friend of Vivi's still lived with hope. Though the goal was to stop the rebellion, Luffy had made it clear that they needed to take out Crocodile or this situation will never truly end. Vivi eventually agreed and the group headed towards a new destination to find and beat Crocodile.

They arrived at Rainbase, but most of them ended up being captured along with Smoker, who had followed them here with many Navy soldiers and Tashigi. Here, they meet Crocodile, and like Ace said he looked like his namesake only he stood upright and had red skin with black stripes*. Not to mention he also had a hook replacing one of his hands. He along with Robin left the group to drown or get potentially eaten by huge Banana Gators, but they escaped. Immediately, the traveled to the capital of this kingdom, Alubarna, to stop Baroque Works plans, though Luffy got left behind to fight Crocodile. He ended up losing and being left to sink and die in a sand trap, but he was saved by Robin.

**(Who's that *******? It's **********! XD)**

Badly beaten, bleeding, and nearly out of breath, Luffy was surprised to see his old foalsitter standing over him after using her powers to get him out of the sand. But in seeing her again, even if she looked stern, Luffy couldn't help but grin nostalgically. "Thanks…Robin… Like… old times…"

"Why do you fight?" asked Robin spontaneous but remaining serious.

"I'm…going to beat that Crocodile…"

"All for that princess?"

Luffy didn't reply though he nodded his head. He then continued to speak brokenly. "And…bring you…back…"

Robin remained quiet. She soon noticed that Luffy was missing his straw hat. She used her powers to find it and tossed it towards her. She caught it just as another pony approached them.

"I found you!" shouted Pell, an important Royal Guard to the Alabasta Kingdom. He was an Earth pony. He looked viciously at Robin as he prepared to attack her. As he approached the pony he asked, "Where is Princess Vivi?!"

Robin recalled the stallion amusedly. She had defeated him easily earlier in the day. So, she barely felt threatened by the injured pony. "My. Are you awake already?" She asked amused.

Luckily, nothing occurred between the two. Robin instead made Pell take care of Luffy as she left to join her fellow agents in Alubarna. The battle to determine Alabasta's fate was about to begin.

The next day, it was war. As the rebel army fought the royal army, the Straw Hats fought Baroque Works allowing Vivi to find the rebel leader, who was an old friend of hers. Though succeeding, it proved to be ineffective as Crocodile placed countermeasures to make sure the rebellion continued. Though, for all his planning, the Straw Hats were still able to beat his remaining Baroque Works agent. Soon, Luffy joined the battle and fought Crocodile again with a little water aid. He ended up defeated again, but far from finished. He followed them into the tombs under the city and fought Crocodile again and this time won. Luffy then rescued the king, Vivi's father Cobra, and Robin from the collapsing tomb. With Crocodile defeated, the rebellion was quelled, the bomb meant as a last countermeasure had exploded harmlessly, and the rain finally returned. Alabasta had survived its darkest hour.

After a few days of recovery, the Straw Hats left Alabasta. Though they wished for Vivi to join them, she declined knowing that her people needed her. The group respected her wished and sailed on. Though they were being chased by Black Navy, an enemy turned friend, Bon Clay formerly Mr. 2, aided in their escape. Now in the clear, the group could relax. That is, until Robin showed up again.

"Robin?" said Luffy surprised. The last time he had seen her, he had rescued her from dying in the crumbling tomb. She had disappeared after that. But now, she was here on his boat.

"What is she doing here?!" shouted Usopp. He along with Chopper were freaking out. The rest of the crew was immediately on guard for any tricks the mare may use.

"Luffy…" said Robin smiling amusedly at the pirate captain. "You saved my life despite that I wanted to die. You owe me."

"Okay."

"Let me join your crew."

"Okay."

"What?!" shouted the whole crew shocked. Though, Sanji was actually shouting out in joy.

"On one condition," Robin added quickly before Luffy could speak, "we will not be heading back to Equestria any time soon."

Luffy frowned but nodded in agreement. "Okay."

Though some of the crew had issue with this, soon most of them would accept her for various reasons (jokes, money, and the fact that she was female). They would now travel together further into the wide world.

* * *

When a large ship literally fell from nowhere out of the sky, the Straw Hats immediately investigated it. Learning of a place called "Sky Island" the crew traveled to the island of Jaya to search for information. What they found was a bunch of rude ponies that believed them to be fools. Except for one pony, a very mysterious and strange Earth pony who was all black. He supported their goal with gusto while eating cherry pies. But he's another story.

They did find one pony that seemed to know where Sky Island was; an Earth pony named Montblanc Cricket. He was a descendant of a famous liar told in children stories. He along with an interesting group of large monkeys called Gizmonks, helped the crew as they prepared to travel to Sky Island via a powerful upward stream known as the Knock-Up Stream. It would then take them into a cloud formation called the Millennium Cumulonimbus where Sky Island may be located. Soon, the crew aboard the modified Going Merry were carried off into the sky where Sky Island waited for them.

Just as the Straw Hats believed, they did find Sky Island or Skypeia. In Skypeia, they encountered sky fish, angels, priests, and even a god. They even found the city of gold, once thought to be another lie by Cricket's ancestor. They even stopped a plot to destroy this beautiful land of clouds. By the time they left, they were regarded as heroes to the ponies of Skypeia. With the help of a balloon octopus, they floated downwards towards the ocean.

"Uh, Nami…" said Luffy as he looked over the edge of Merry. "I don't see any ocean."

"What?!" shouted Nami as she joined in looking over the edge. Immediately, she gasped. "Skypeia must been pushed all the way to a continent!"

"Wait, wait!" said Usopp nervously. "Are you saying we're not going to land safely in the ocean?!"

"We'll still land safely," said Nami assured, "as long as nothing else happens."

"Um, Nami." Sanji said while looking up. "I think the octopus is getting smaller."

"What?!" shouted Nami along with many in the crew.

Suddenly, the Going Merry began to descend faster and faster. Soon, it was just falling. As the crew hanged on to the Merry for dear life, it seemed that their lucky had finally run out. Luckily, that wasn't the case.

"Usopp Aa-aa-aa!" shouted Usopp as he held onto a rope he had connected to the ship. He had a plan to hopefully save them all. He jumped out and was about to swing under the boat, but was suddenly caught. "What?" He said confused and looked over his shoulder to see a cyan Pegasus mare with a rainbow mane.

"Hey! I don't know if there's magic to make you fly, but this is really dangerous!" said the cyan Pegasus. It was Rainbow Dash, and she had been sent to help them.

And from there, I think you know the rest of the story.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: I'll be updating later today with the next chapter! Until next then, Ja Ne!**


	20. Ready? Set Fight!

**Read, Review, &amp; Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time one My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic…_

"_That's Enies Lobby?" asked Twilight calmly._

"_Yes, Ms. Sparkle. That is Enies Lobby." Jack stated for clarity. "That is the island that never sees darkness. As you can plainly see."_

"_Enough talk, girls." Rarity said to her friends looking cautious. "We better get moving. Who knows when these fellows will wake up?"_

_Luffy gasped. "Twilight? Spike?"_

"_We're here to join you!" stated Twilight loudly for everyone to hear._

"_Sure!" Luffy stated happily._

"_CP9!" shouted Spandam to the black-suited group. "Listen up! I give you permission to kill all the Straw Hat pirates, except the bearers of the elements of Harmony! Capture them and bring them to the transport ship!"_

"_Understood." Lucci said nodding._

"_I think I understand now…" Luffy said understanding. "Sogeking."_

"_Hm?" replied Sogeking/Usopp._

"_Shoot the flag."_

"_Roger."_

"_Robin!" shouted Luffy taking his turn. "We still haven't heard you say it! Say you want to live!"_

"_Robin!" shouted Twilight again._

"_I WANT TO LIVE! TAKE ME TO THE SEA WITH YOU!"_

"_Let's go!" shouted Luffy as he pulled and pushed everyone off the building. Immediately, they were caught by the sea train Rocket Man as it sailed through the air towards the Tower of Justice. It's time to fight back!_

* * *

**Luffy &amp; Twilight: **_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat! We are the one! Go ahead!_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

_The only rule that we obey is to run free _

**Mane Six plus Spike (chorus):** _We are best friends_

_Don't ever let a compass show you the way to go_

_Just pick the route that looks the most exciting!_

_Raise the flag and sail on full speed ahead _

**Straw Hat 7 (chorus): **_Go east, go west_

_It doesn't matter who or what's standing in our way,_

_We'll make it through__them everyday_

_You won't get anywhere if you're waiting for the sun to rise _

**All (chorus): **_I can't wait_

_So spread your wings and meet it in the sky, leave earth below_

_Just follow its light and get going, go!_

_So as we're Shining, Running, Forever!_

_When all the pieces of our dreams have merged_

_You'll feel a joy inside that you can't explain_

_And that's the treasure we must find!_

_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat._

_We are the one! Go ahead!_

* * *

"Ready? Set. Fight!"

Everyone held on to the metal hull for dear life as they soared through the air. Even the Pegasi dare not to let go out of fear. Thanks to Kokoro, Rocket Man had once again come to the aid of the Straw Hats. Though the drawbridge had only partially open, it had provided a good ramp for the sea train to launch and catch both the Straw Hats and Franky. Everyone screamed as Rocket Man neared the Tower of Justice. They were going to land, and it wouldn't be a smooth one. Just as the sea train was about to hit the tower, Twilight activated a shield around most of the train. Mostly everyone was completely protected as they crashed through the wall. Immediately, it scared off several CP agents. Rocket Man then crash onto the floor. Because of the shield, the train stayed upright until it Twilight finally dropped it. In which case, it landed and fell over on its side. Luckily, no one was caught underneath it.

Above the crash, Spandam was shocked. The pirates had made it to the other side, and he knew he was in trouble. Immediately, he took Robin, Lucci, and the elephant named Funkfreed with him and headed for the Gates of Justice. The rest of CP9 had been given there tasks; defeat the Straw Hats and capture the bearers. The young chief of CP9 then left as quickly as possible.

Back at the Rocket Man crash site, everyone began recovering.

"Argh, my head." The first to recover was Franky. His tough body, both as a Minotaur and a cyborg, allowed him to withstand the impact. As he looked around, he spotted Kokoro, Chimney, and Gonbe hanging over the side of Rocket Man's window. He immediately gasped. "Ah! Kokoro! Kid! Are you okay?!"

All three civilians immediately recovered, and smiling. They looked completely uninjured, except for their noses. "I got a nosebleed." All three said – Gonbe in his own language – lightheartedly.

"You should have something more severe than just that!" shouted Franky shocked.

"Is everyone okay?" From nearby, Twilight recovered next. She began looking around trying to find her friends.

"Yeah…" spoke Sanji as he and everyone began getting up. "I think so…"

"Thank goodness for Twilight's shield." Fluttershy said relieved.

Suddenly, Nami jumped onto Twilight. She was crying tears of joy and relief. "You are a godsend, Twilight! I thought we were done for."

Twilight smiled bashfully. "It was nothing, really."

"Well, now we're inside." Applejack stated as she placed her hat back on her head. "What's next?"

"We get Robin." Luffy stated determinedly.

"Wait!"

Everyone stopped immedaitely hearing the new voice. They all looked up towards the corner of the wall. There, they saw a very round ogre with a zipper mouth and wearing a black suit. He was positioned in the corner high above the group's level.

"What the hay is that?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Chapapapa!" laughed Fukuro. "Look they've broken in! But they won't find Nico Robin. Even if you go to the room you guys saw earlier, they won't be there. Lucci is taking her to the Gates of Justice."

"What?!" gasped the group.

"Ah, and the chief, too."

"Oh, is that right?" Nami said smiling. "Thanks for giving us such valuable information."

"Chapapa… I spilled the beans…" Fukuro said frowning at his own big mouth.

"What a funny guy." Chopper commented slightly surprised.

Nevertheless, Fukuro continued. "Oh, well… They're heading there now, but I won't tell you how to get there. Of course, we of CP9 won't allow to follow either since with have orders to kill and capture you."

"K-Kill?!" gasped Sogeking/Usopp.

"Capture?" said Rarity sounding concerned.

"Unless you guys defeat us, you won't be able to set Nico Robin free." Fukuro stated for the group.

"Yeah. You don't have to tell us that. We're gonna do it anyway." Luffy said determinedly.

"Chapapa… What a high-spirited guy. But let me tell you one more thing."

"What? I don't care."

"Oh, you will." Fukuro said before digging into his suit pocket. He then brought out a key and showed it to the group. "I shall speak frankly. This is a key that may unlock the Seastone hoofcuffs on Nico Robin!"

"Seastone?" asked Rarity.

"It's a type of stone that can cancel out Devil Fruit powers." Twilight answered for her friend. She then looked back at the ogre now looking mad. "That's why Robin couldn't just knock them out with ease."

"Even if you guys can rescue Nico Robin by some chance, since Seastone is as hard as diamonds, the handcuffs can't be cut off and will remain on her forever. It that's okay, keep going to rescue Nico Robin! Chapapapapa!"

"Well, then…" said Rarity smiling as her horn began to glow. Her magic then glowed around the key in Fukuro's hand. It then floated out of his hand and floated to Rarity. Once to her, Rarity smiled towards the CP9 agent. "Thank you for our first key."

"Alright!" shouted Spike, Chopper, and Sogeking/Usopp.

"What?!" shouted Fukuro in shock. He hadn't thought about the number of unicorns in the room that could use telekinesis. He quickly calmed himself as he tried to remain cool. "Whatever. Take it. I never said that it is the right key."

"What?!" shouted the whole group angrily.

"Wait, do you know if it is the real key?" asked Pinkie Pie curiously.

Fukuro remained silent for a few moments. He soon began to sweat nervously. No one else spoke either, but they all realized that the ogre didn't know. Realizing this, Fukuro shot forward in rage. "Gimme that key back!" He shouted enraged.

Everyone quickly moved out of the way. Fukuro then crashed into the ground. While most of the group separated together, Fluttershy and Spike had fallen in with Kokoro, Chimney, and Gonbe. Everyone else rushed over into the next room which was the main room. Here, there were stairways and hallways leading all over the Tower of Justice. As the Straw Hats regrouped, they quickly noticed they were missing some.

"Where's Fluttershy?" asked Chopper worried.

"And Spike!" added Twilight also worried.

"They must be in the other room." Zoro said looking back. He could also see the ogre, in the dust and smoke, getting up. He looked to be facing in their direction. "We don't have time to worry about them though, he's probably gonna go after Rarity."

"Oh my…" said Rarity worried.

"We should..." Zoro said before looking the group over. He suddenly raised his brow as he noticed they were missing some others. "Where's Luffy? And Twilight?"

"Huh?" The group turned around only to find that neither ponies were with them.

"They must have run off ahead of us." Nami said surprised.

"They're probably together too," added Sanji calmly.

"That's probably for the best." Zoro said nodding. "Luffy knows what he needs to do, and Twilight with him means he probably won't do anything too reckless. Meanwhile, we'll take on the rest."

"How do you suggest we do that?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"With you guys joining us, our numbers have increased. Though, our fighting power hasn't changed that much. No offense."

"None taken." Applejack said passively.

"But we should all be prepared to fight… if any of us are able to retrieve the key before defeating the opponent, try to hand it off to someone and head for Robin. Understood?"

"Yeah." The whole group said nodding.

Suddenly, Fukuro dashed into the room. "Gimme that key back!" He shouted again still angry. He was using the Geppo technique to dash forward quickly towards the group.

"Split up!" shouted Zoro before running.

As everyone took off, Franky ran pass Rarity. "I'll take this, Girly." He said before snatching the key out of Rarity's magic. He then continued his run.

"Wha-what?" said Rarity surprised.

"He's doing ya a favor. Come on!" Applejack said as she grabbed Rarity and took off. The Earth pony mare had decided on following Sanji.

"Don't think I didn't see that!" shouted Fukuro angrily. He then gave chase after Franky.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the previous room, Fluttershy and Spike stayed with Kokoro, Chimney, and Gonbe. Both felt it that they would probably be of better use not getting into a fight. Though, as Chimney and Gonbe messed around, they both discovered a secret passage in the floor. Spike had caught sight of this and traveled with assuring both ponies that he would keep an eye on them.

The three of them traveled through the tunnel, they soon came across Spandam, Lucci, and Robin. They all stay hidden as they watched as the group went into a passageway to the Gates of Justice. Neither Spike nor Chimney realized that Lucci had noticed them, but he did nothing to inform Spandam. The group then entered with the doors closing behind them. And though they didn't get the code to open the door, they now knew how to get to the Gates of Justice.

"We gotta tell the others somehow." Spike said before he and his group left. They had to hurry and find someone.

* * *

"This is bad…" Franky ran down a hallway as fast as possible. He was in a serious hurry. "Before I fight…" He said when his pompadour suddenly fell in front of his face. This indicated that his cola power was kaput. Franky slicked his hair back as he began looking around. "I must have used up all my cola earlier. Dammit! Where's the kitchen?"

As he ran, Franky ran pass a sign. It had a fork and knife on it. "Hm?! That must be the kitchen!"

Before he could stop, Fukuro suddenly crashed in front of him. This definitely stopped the Minotaur. The round ogre then laughed out loud. "Chapapapapa! I'm 'Silent' Fukuro! I like rumors! Gimme back my key!"

"Dammit!" said Franky frustrated. "I still haven't refilled my cola yet!"

"Chapa…!" mocked Fukuro.

Franky just grinned bravely back at the ogre. He then placed his sunglasses down looking ready to fight.

* * *

"Is this a dungeon?" asked Rainbow Dash.

In another hallway, Nami and Rainbow Dash flew through as fast as possible. It was different from other hallways as there were windows with iron bars. As they flew by, there came a clanging sound ahead of them. Both of them stopped as there was something big in their way.

"Yoyoi!" shouted the other ogre, Kumadori, as he began jabbing his staff onto the stone. "You damn pirates! You're doomed now that I've caught you here!"

"Shit!" shouted Nami as she held up her own staff.

Rainbow Dash readied herself as well. Though, she looked far more nervous than Nami did about the ogre in front of them.

* * *

"One, two…three!" shouted Sogeking/Usopp as he opened the door quickly.

"Nnope!" said Pinkie Pie cheerfully.

Sogeking/Usopp then quickly closed the door. He then sighed in relief before speaking more seriously. "Better keep checking." He said before moving on.

"Okie dokie!" Pinkie Pie said as she hoped along.

The two of them walked down the hallway. They had traveled several floors up and were currently checking one hallway. There were several doors that both Pinkie Pie and Sogeking/Usopp checked, but found there was no one in them. For that, Sogeking/Usopp was relieved.

"Darn. No keys." Pinkie Pie said disappointed.

"At least there weren't anyone dangerous nearby." Sogeking/Usopp pointed out before turning to the end of the hallway. There were two big doors left to check.

"We haven't checked that room yet." Pinkie Pie stated curiously.

"Don't worry, little mare." Sogeking/Usopp said bravely and heroically. Feeling full of himself, the unicorn bravely opened the doors. "They must've gotten scared of me…" When he had opened the doors, he was greeted with a large room with a Japanese styled garden. And in the middle of the room, one of the CP9 agents, the Earth pony Jabra, was lying on the ground sleeping peacefully. Sogeking/Usopp had immediately spotted him and gasped in shock.

"Ahhh…!"

"Hey! There's…" said Pinkie Pie loudly before her Sogeking/Usopp used his magic to shut her mouth.

"Shh! He's sleeping." Sogeking/Usopp whispered quickly.

Despite her mouth being closed, Pinkie Pie spotted something. She began to murmur and pointed to the spot just in front of the sleeping CP9 agent.

Sogeking/Usopp looked to where the mare was pointing. He gasped in shock. "H-He's sleeping with the key right in front of him!" He whispered dumbfounded.

Pinkie Pie was soon released from the unicorn's magic. "I know," she said whispering excitedly, "we're so lucky!"

Unfortunately, that was not how Sogeking/Usopp saw it.

* * *

"What about this room?!" shouted Sanji hurriedly.

In another part of the building, Sanji, Applejack, and Rarity had been searching rooms as well. They too were in a hurry to find another key. After Sanji's shout, the three of them entered the room. This room was very different from the rest. It was a pink room, very feminine, with a large bath tube in the middle. As they looking around, they couldn't see anyone.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here, either." Rarity commented with disappointment.

Suddenly, the door they had opened closed. Kalifa had hidden behind the door when they entered. "Please make yourselves at home." She said to the group smiling. Then, once the door was shut, she locked it. "Shall I… make some tea?"

Applejack and Rarity turned around on guard. "You!" shouted both mares angrily. They both recognized the unicorn mare from before at Galley-La Headquarters. They one that had attacked them.

On the other hand, Sanji remained completely frozen. His heart began beating quickly, but not out of fear. His heart was beating faster because now he was locked in a room with three beautiful mares. So when he finally turned around, he completely lovesick. So much so that it made his otherwise handsome facial feature change to that of a creepy pervert.

"Yes, please." Sanji said amorously.

"Sanji!" shouted both Applejack and Rarity.

* * *

Despite his otherwise hopeless sense of direction, Zoro seemed to have some luck. On another floor, the swords-pony had found his opponent; Kaku. The satyr was sitting in another unique room similar of a study room you would find in a mansion. Kaku himself was sitting in a chair with two swords by his side. He looked to have been waiting for Zoro as well.

"You've already drawn your swords?" Kaku asked with an amused smile.

Zoro smirked as his magic held onto two of his other swords. The third was still in its sheath. Zoro then replied to the satyr, "Yeah, since they're crying out for blood."

* * *

"This is the room they had Robin in, right?" asked Luffy.

After Fukuro's attack, Luffy had immediately taken off to go after Robin and face Lucci. Having seen her brother take off, Twilight followed after him. Being smart, she had already guessed what was going on. Each member of CP9, six in total recalling that they all had been on the balcony earlier, had a key that could unlock Robin's hoofcuffs. With their numbers, they could acquire each key quickly enough. Now, the only thing that needed to be done was to retrieve Robin. Despite having followed Luffy up to the balcony, she guessed that they would have already moved Robin.

"Yes. It is." Twilight said wryly. "If you listened, I was trying to tell you that they probably moved her."

"Then, we head towards the gate." Luffy stated before turning around. He was about to take off running, but Twilight quickly stopped him.

"Hold on. Let me check something." Twilight said before leaving the room. She ran across to the room on the other side.

Like the previous room, there was a balcony and it was looking out towards the Gates of Justice. This also included the platform known as the Bridge of Hesitation. Twilight looked over the sea between the tower and the bridge. She could see that the waters were beyond just choppy; they were treacherous. By her knowledge, she figured the gates being closed caused the waters between the waterfall and whatever current lied behind it to form dangerous whirlpools. It would to be too dangerous for anyone to cross it by boat.

'_They must have an underground passage…'_ thought Twilight analytically. She then looked back at the bridge. She squinted her eyes as if doing some calculations. She then smiled confidently.

"Luffy! I have a plan!"

"Hmm?" said Luffy.

Twilight quickly dashed over to Luffy still smiling. "It'll take too long for us to find the tunnel and catch up to Robin. So we're going head them off!"

"Neat! How?" asked Luffy.

"With the 'Star Rocket Special'."

Luffy gasped in surprise. Then quickly, his mood changed to excitement. "Alright!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	21. Keys and Appeal

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Happy Hearts and Hooves/Valentine's/Single Awareness/Deadpool weekend! I hope you all will have a wonderful weekend. Also, go watch Deadpool! Sneak in if you have to (unless you're under 13) and watch it. It was amazingly funny and good. Go see it with friends. Go bring your date, because its a romance movie too! Kinda. Way better than 50 Shades and the Twilight series.**

**So, as always and for the next few days,**

**Read, Review, &amp; Enjoy! **

* * *

_Last time on My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic…_

_"Chapapapa!" laughed Fukuro. "Look they've broken in! But they won't find Nico Robin. Even if you go to the room you guys saw earlier, they won't be there. Lucci is taking her to the Gates of Justice."_

_"Well, then…" said Rarity smiling as her horn began to glow. Her magic then glowed around the key in Fukuro's hand. It then floated out of his hand and floated to Rarity. Once to her, Rarity smiled towards the CP9 agent. "Thank you for our first key."_

_"But we should all be prepared to fight…" Zoro stated serious. "If any of us are able to retrieve the key before defeating the opponent, try to hand it off to someone and head for Robin. Understood?"_

_As everyone took off, Franky ran pass Rarity. "I'll take this, Girly." He said before snatching the key out of Rarity's magic. He then continued his run._

_"Chapapapapa! I'm 'Silent' Fukuro! I like rumors! Gimme back my key!"_

_"Dammit!" said Franky frustrated. "I still haven't refilled my cola yet!"_

_"Yoyoi!" shouted the other ogre, Kumadori, as he began jabbing his staff onto the stone. "You damn pirates! You're doomed now that I've caught you here!"_

_"Shit!" shouted Nami as she held up her own staff._

_Rainbow Dash readied herself as well. Though, she looked far more nervous than Nami did about the ogre in front of them._

_"H-He's sleeping with the key right in front of him!" Sogeking/Usopp whispered dumbfounded._

_Pinkie Pie was soon released from the unicorn's magic. "I know," she said whispering excitedly, "we're so lucky!"_

_"Please make yourselves at home." Kalifa said to the group smiling. Then, once the door was shut, she locked it. "Shall I… make some tea?"_

_Applejack and Rarity turned around on guard. "You!" shouted both mares angrily._

_"Yes, please." Sanji said amorously._

_"Sanji!" shouted both Applejack and Rarity._

_"You've already drawn your swords?" Kaku asked with an amused smile._

_Zoro smirked as his magic held onto two of his other swords. The third was still in its sheath. Zoro then replied to the satyr, "Yeah, since they're crying out for blood."_

_Twilight quickly dashed over to Luffy still smiling. "It'll take too long for us to find the tunnel and catch up to Robin. So we're going head them off!"_

_"Neat! How?" asked Luffy._

_"With the 'Star Rocket Special'."_

_Luffy gasped in surprise. Then quickly, his mood changed to excitement. "Alright!"_

* * *

**Luffy &amp; Twilight: **_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat! We are the one! Go ahead!_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

_The only rule that we obey is to run free _

**Mane Six plus Spike (chorus):** _We are best friends_

_Don't ever let a compass show you the way to go_

_Just pick the route that looks the most exciting!_

_Raise the flag and sail on full speed ahead _

**Straw Hat 7 (chorus): **_Go east, go west_

_It doesn't matter who or what's standing in our way,_

_We'll make it through__them everyday_

_You won't get anywhere if you're waiting for the sun to rise _

**All (chorus): **_I can't wait_

_So spread your wings and meet it in the sky, leave earth below_

_Just follow its light and get going, go!_

_So as we're Shining, Running, Forever!_

_When all the pieces of our dreams have merged_

_You'll feel a joy inside that you can't explain_

_And that's the treasure we must find!_

_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat._

_We are the one! Go ahead!_

* * *

"Keys and Appeal"

The Straw Hats, now with their numbers increased with the Mane Six and Spike officially joining them, invaded Enies Lobby and the Tower of Justice. Along with Franky, the Minotaur underworld boss of Water 7, they were now fighting against CP9, a secret assassination group for the Black Empire. They were fighting to get Robin back as well as retrieve the keys that each member had with the current exception of one. Most of them had run across an agent with the exception of Luffy, Twilight, and Chopper. The former two were planning to head off Robin and her captors while the latter was still looking for keys.

At the moment, Zoro and Kaku's fight had already begun. Both were sword masters in their own right and both had unique styles. Zoro with his three sword style and Kaku with his unique four sword style, Yontoryu, which involved the use of two swords and the satyr's own legs thanks to the Rankyaku technique. They were evenly matched; at least, until Kaku began to transform

But now, we turn to Sogeking/Usopp and Pinkie Pie.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Pinkie Pie quietly. She and Sogeking/Usopp were hiding behind a door looking on one of the CP9 agents (Jabra) sleeping.

"Never fear, my energetic companion, I always have a plan." Sogeking/Usopp said boastingly and also quiet. He then used his magic to push Pinkie Pie quietly into the room. Despite his bravado, he was still scared. "You sneak up and grab the key while I cover you from here safely."

"Okay!" said Pinkie Pie energetically while still keeping quiet. The pink mare then began to move.

Sogeking/Usopp watched cautiously as Pinkie Pie slowly approached the sleeping Earth pony. Of course, she did this in her own unique fashion too. From the door she immediately jumped into a bush. She then peered out of the bush before rolling over silently to a big rock outcrop. She had he back against rock before leaping quickly to a line of small rocks. Immediately, she contorted her body to match the shape of the string of rocks. She then went around the rocks. She slipped across and jumped into a tree.

"Hurry up, Pinkie!" said Usopp hurriedly and still quietly.

Pinkie heard the unicorn and slid down the tree. She then crawled towards the sleeping Earth pony. Once close enough, she stood up and prepared to grab the key; however, a rooster suddenly stepped in front of her hoof. "Huh? A rooster?" She said confused.

"Oh no…" said Sogeking/Usopp knowing what a rooster meant.

The rooster and Pinkie Pie stared at each other. Slowly, the rooster's expression turned into shock and surprise.

"Please don't crow. Please don't crow…" said Sogeking/Usopp worriedly.

Finally, the bird let out a sound. "Chirp!"

"Roosters don't chirp!" shouted Sogeking/Usopp caught off guard. Immediately after, he gasped and covered his mouth. _'I didn't wake him up, did I?'_ He thought to himself as he looked back. He saw that the Earth pony hadn't waken up. He immediately let a sigh in relief. "Thank goodness…"

"Pft."

Sogeking/Usopp heard a sound. He looked at Pinkie Pie where the sound came from. He noticed that her cheeks were puffed up and her mouth was sucked in though smiling as well. She was trying to keep from laughing. "Pinkie… Don't…" Sogeking/Usopp said nervously.

Pinkie Pie couldn't respond as she began to make spitting noises as her control waned. Finally, she burst out laughing. "The rooster chirped!" laughed Pinkie Pie hysterically. "I was totally expecting a 'cock-a-doodle-doo'!"

This did wake up Jabra. The Earth pony woke up, but was surprised to find the pink mare in front of him laughing and rolling. "Um, so, you're here, pirate."

Pinkie Pie stopped laughing and rolling. She felt her eye twitch and looked up. She saw that pony preparing to punch her and quickly reacted. She immediately rolled away dodging the punch. She then rolled back to Usopp and stood back up frowning. "Sorry, Sogeking. I goofed."

Jabra looked at the two ponies more clearly as he stood up. After picking up the key, he then gave a hardy laugh. "Ha! So you two are the ones who came?! The one who shot the Empire flag, and one of the mares that fell from out of nowhere, right?" The Earth pony then picked up a bottle labeled 'liquor'. He drank a bit before speaking again. "You guys put on quite a show before." He then laughed again.

Sogeking/Usopp shook nervously. "Did you see what he did to the floor…?" He said scared. What the unicorn was referring the crater that Jabra made trying to punch Pinkie Pie. It nearly the size of a pony.

"Phew! That was a close one. Thank you, Pinkie sense!" Pinkie Pie said happily.

"Yeah, sorry for attacking you half-assed." Jabra said grinning and loosening his tie. "You know how you are when you wake up. Am I right?"

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie said smiling and nodding. "Sometimes when I wake up, I can only get myself half out of bed. Or half-awake. Though sometimes I think I'm half-sleep. Or sometimes I think I'm dreaming of being half-awake…"

"This is not the time, Pinkie!" said Usopp quickly.

Jabra then began to transform before their eyes. His hooves changed into paws with big and sharp claws. His entire body grew three times in size. His face became even more elongated and wolfish. His coat went from being tan to grey fur while his mane seem to fuse into the fur. This new creature grinned down upon the ponies almost hungrily.

"Don't worry. I may not look like it, but I'm not into tormenting my opponent."

Both ponies gasped and stepped back in fear. "A-A Devil Fruit…!" said Usopp scared.

"The Dog-Dog Fruit, Model Wolf!" stated Jabra intensely.

"He's like the leopard guy!" shouted Pinkie Pie freaked.

"Now then, I'll just tear up your windpipe and that'll be it." Jabra then stepped forward ready to attack.

Both ponies readied to do whatever to survive against this monster when suddenly, the ceiling above them began to shake. Everyone stopped and looked up wondering what was happening. The ceiling finally broke as a giraffe and Zoro came falling down.

As he fell, the giraffe spoke sounding shocked. "Oh, shoot! I was gonna stop at the hybrid from but I went full giraffe!"

"A talking giraffe is falling towards us!" shouted Usopp in shock and Pinkie Pie in amazement.

Immediately recognizing the voice, Jabra laughed. "Kaku! That power of yours is too cool!" He stated mockingly before laughing again.

"A wolf?!" shouted Zoro shocked as he saw Jabra below in his hybrid wolf form. "What is this place?! A zoo?!"

Both Kaku, now a giraffe, and Zoro came crashing down into Jabra's room. Luckily, most of the debris falling did not harm either of them or anyone else. Both also recovered quickly. Still, Kaku was still shocked over his new transformation.

Jabra kept laughing seeing his fellow agent's new transformation. "Ox-Ox Fruit, Model Giraffe!" He said before bursting out laughter again. "You poor guy! To think that you'll be a giraffe-satyr for the rest of your life!" He then laughed a third time.

"What's wrong with giraffes?!" shouted Kaku prideful. "I like them!"

Zoro soon stood up opposite of the two transformed CP9 agents. He still had his guard up even while the two Devil Fruit users argues with each other. "To think, there were more Zoan type users in CP9."

"Yeah, what're we gonna do?"

Zoro was surprised when someone replied. He looked behind and saw Pinkie Pie. "Oh, Pinkie. You're here?"

Pinkie Pie nodded. "Yeah, and so is Sogeking!" She said before looking over at her side. She was surprised to find that the sniper was no longer standing next to her. "Huh? Where did he go?"

"Don't worry about him." Zoro said as he kept swords out. "We gotta deal with these guys."

"Alrighty!" said Pinkie Pie excited. She then pulled out her party cannon. "Time to party!" Pinkie Pie said as she fired her cannon.

"Huh?" Both Kaku and Jabra said as they immediately took notice of the sudden explosion. Both shouted, "Tekkai" and prepared to receive whatever was coming at them. They both stood as cupcakes hit them. They both released their technique confused.

"What?" Kaku said confused.

Jabra wiped with his paw a bit of frosting. He tasted it saying joyfully, "This is delicious."

"Um, Pinkie," said Zoro rightly concerned, "cupcakes do not make good weapons."

"Whoops, forgot to change my ammunition." Pinkie Pie said nervously.

"Enough eating," said Kaku to his fellow CP9 agent, "let's just finish them. Now, in hybrid form."

Kaku then began to change before everyone in the room. Zoro was immediately on guard while Pinkie Pie watched with intrigue. The large giraffe's body soon began to change slightly and many of its features became more satyr like such has his front hooves becoming more like hands. However, seeing that Kaku had a unique body shape (mostly his nose), this gave his hybrid form an equally unique shape. Now, standing before everyone on his hind-legs was a half-giraffe, half-satyr, and square-like creature known as Kaku. And for the most part, everyone that witnessed this new form had slightly mixed feelings.

"How lame!" Zoro blurted out in shock without even thinking.

"W-What!?" shouted Kaku shocked.

Immediately, both Pinkie Pie and Jabra began laughing. So much so that they both were crying from hysteria. While they laughed, Zoro remained silent and looking angry. He was immediately regretting what he said, berating how he lost his composure in front of the enemy. Meanwhile, Jabra was still laughing at Kaku mockingly. Kaku tried quickly to reign in his fellow agent's laughter with no avail. Of course, Pinkie Pie was not much help.

"Aw, come on now, paly. Don't get bent out of shape!" Pinkie Pie said before falling to the ground laughing.

Jabra laughed harder hearing the joke. "I like this mare!" he proclaimed. "Don't be such a square, Kaku!" He immediately laughed again. He too even fell to the ground and was scooting across the floor still laughing.

Suddenly, a pair of cuffs came flying through the air. While originally they were heading for Zoro's leg, because of Pinkie Pie's uncontrollable movement the cuffs instead locked onto her left front leg. Noticing this, she immediately stopped laughing.

"Pinkie!" shouted Zoro concerned.

"Huh?" Pinkie Pie said confused. "What's this? Where'd these cuffs come from?"

"Ahhh!" Both Zoro and Pinkie looked towards the door of the room hearing a familiar voice. There, they spotted Sogeking/Usopp freaking out. He immediately apologized again, "I'm sorry, Pinkie!"

"What're you doing?!" asked Zoro.

"Well, I believed those were Seastone hoof-cuffs like Robin's. Since our enemies are both Devil Fruit users, I thought they'd get weak if they were hoof-cuffed."

"So, why are they on me?" asked Pinkie Pie confused.

"Because…" Usopp said before he had to cover his mouth laughing before continuing. "…the giraffe's face was so funny I lost my grip." He then laughed out loud.

Usopp then made his entire body appear square-like. He then spoke in a robotic voice, "Who ever heard of a square giraffe…" He then went back to laughing again.

"He's right!" said Jabra before laughing again as well.

Finally, Kaku became angry. "How dare you all…?" He said as he placed his hoof-hand on the ground and contorted his body and neck back. "I'll show you the true fighting power of a power holder!"

Kaku then began to spin around with his hand on the ground keeping balance. He begun spinning faster and faster as his long neck began sweeping the air up and causing it to blow. This action made even Jabra stop laughing as he became concerned over what move his fellow agent was about to make. Even our heroes were getting worried.

"Sky Slicer!" shouted Kaku as he reached the maximum speed he could achieve.

"This isn't good." Jabra said actually worried before using the Geppo technique to move away.

"Duck!" shouted Zoro. The swords-pony then tackled Pinkie Pie and Sogeking/Usopp to the ground.

Just in time too. Kaku soon preformed his attack which sent out a circular Rankyaku blade. The air blade expanded out cutting through the walls at nearly the top of the room at different angles. The attack was so powerful that not only did it cut through the room, but through the entire Tower of Justice. Everyone in the room was astonished by the feat. Some more than others with Usopp being completely shocked. Kaku on the other hand was impressed.

In the next instant, because of the angle at which the building was cut, the top part of the tower slid down slightly until friction made it stop. Everyone in Jabra's room noticed this shift and could see it clearly as they now could see the sky. Because of Kaku's new length and reach, his Rankyaku technique was now longer and sharper than before. This would become a tough battle for Zoro but then, he liked a challenge.

"Even if your attacks are sharp, that's not threatening to me at all." Zoro said as he stood up strong. When he was about to step forward, he felt a sudden wait on this right leg, which confused him greatly.

"Um, Zoro…" Pinkie Pie said as she lifted up her left front leg; the one with the cuff on it. While one part of the cuff was on Pinkie Pie, the other was now locked on Zoro's right front leg.

Both ponies mouth's dropped as they knew what that meant. They were stuck together hampering either's abilities to do their skills effectively.

And Sogeking saw this as well. "Oh crap..."

* * *

Elsewhere, certain members of the Straw Hats were noticing the sudden change caused by Kaku's attack. Back in the CP9 meeting room, Luffy and Twilight were frozen in place having been caught off guard by the sudden movement. When the building stopped moving, they relaxed believing the worst was over.

"What was that?" asked Luffy confused. "Do you think everyone has already started fighting?"

"Let's just hope that whatever it was, it doesn't send the tower falling." Twilight replied before she got back to work. On the floor before her was all kinds of equations and pictures that looked to be directed to reaching the Bridge of Hesitation across the water behind the Tower of Law. She immediately began redoing her calculations.

"Aren't you finished yet?" asked Luffy impatiently. "You gotta hurry if we wanna rescue Robin."

"I just have to make sure everything goes right." Twilight said as she continued writing.

Despite Luffy's own feelings, he decided to wait. He knew his sister well enough that she would not stop until she was almost certain in success. This was important to her, and one wrong move would send them to a watery grave. So, despite wanting to go now, Luffy just waited for Twilight to finish.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few levels below them, Chopper – currently in his Heavy Point form – was making his way down. He stopped as he had come to a section of stairs that had be cut by Kaku's attack. Luckily, the building had not moved that much that the other part of the stairs and thus the lower section of the tower was not yet inaccessible to him. So, he easily jumped over onto the lower half.

"I better be careful…" Chopper commented to himself cautiously.

Then, Chopper heard someone coming down a hallway before him. At first he was scared, but then remembered why he and his crew was here. "I gotta be tough, for Robin." He said to himself. He then held up his fists and wore a determined expression showing he was ready to fight.

Luckily, when the creature revealed itself, it was Sogeking/Usopp, looking panicked. "Gotta find it. Gotta find it…"

"Ah! Sogeking!" shouted Chopper surprised. The young reindeer still could not tell the difference.

"Huh? Chopper?" Sogeking/Usopp said looking up the stairway. "Chopper! Thank Oda I found someone. I need your help."

"Okay!" Chopper said readily as he rushed down the stairs. Once at the bottom, he asked, "What is it?"

Before he spoke, Sogeking/Usopp coughed and cleared his voice. He then spoke up in a more heroic tone of voice, "The swords-stallion and the pink mare are in trouble. They've been hoof-cuffed together and are currently in battle with two of the CP9 members. We must find the number 2 key to free them so they may properly fight."

"Oh no!" gasped Chopper looking worried. "How did they get hoof-cuffed?"

"No time to explain!" shouted Sogeking/Usopp quickly. He did not want to explain how he screwed up trying to weaken the two CP9 agents. He instead heroically posed for the young reindeer pointing straight ahead saying, "We must make haste to aid our friends and allies so we may rescue Robin."

Sogeking/Usopp's act worked as Chopper was completely captivated by it. As such, the young reindeer nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Alright, lead the way Sogeking!"

'_Crap…'_ Sogeking/Usopp thought as his boasting had thrown him in a potentially dangerous position. Unfortunately, his pride would not allow him to disappoint his friend. "Very well," he said despite sounding a little nervous, "f-follow me!"

"Yes, sir!" said Chopper before switching to Walk Point.

The two of them then ran off in search of one of the others. They hoped that they would find at least Franky, who they believed still had the key taken from Fukuro. Other options were Sanji, a strong fighter who could probably defeat his opponent quickly. They had to find either of them as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Ah!"

From the dungeons on the first floor, Nami's scream could heard echoing through the hall. The Pegasus was fine for the most part. So was her friend, Rainbow Dash; however, the two Pegasi were in trouble. In a cramped space, Pegasi mobility is definitely hampered. Plus added was a large ogre with weird moving hair so the situation was definitely bad for them.

Nami and Rainbow Dash fluttered around the skinny-limbed, big ogre Kumadori as his long, light-purpled hair tried to grab them. For Rainbow Dash, used to flying high, she found herself nearly cornered several times only to move away just in time. On the opposite, Nami was fairing slightly better. The Pegasus navigator seem to know her way around a cramped room. She had impressive agility to both dodge and maneuver around the tentacle-like hair. A clever combination of her own skill in body and wing control and usage of her surroundings helped but much like Rainbow Dash; she had too many close calls.

"Ho~ld still~ you Pegasi~!" shouted Kumadori loudly and elongating a few of his words though sounding slightly frustrated.

"Not a chance pal!" shouted Rainbow Dash before dodging another stream of grasping hair.

As Nami jumped over another one, she landed preparedly though also glaring at her opponent. _'We need his key…'_ She thought with determination. As she watched out for the next attempt to grab her, she spotted Rainbow Dash about to from behind. She shouted immediately.

"Dash! Watch out!"

Unfortunately, the cyan Pegasus did not hear it in time. The hair wrapped around Rainbow Dash's body and wings. She let out a yelp, "Ah!" and was pulled down.

"Yoyoi!" cheered Kumadori. "I~ have finally caught one!"

"Help!" shouted Rainbow Dash. The ogre's hair began to crush the Pegasus in its grip.

Nami clenched her teeth and took out her Clima-Tact, now the Perfect Clima-Tact. She disconnected a part of her staff. She spoke, "Thunder Charge…" and a nod at the end of the pole began glowing and charging with electricity.

Kumadori saw this and was confused. "Wha~t ar~e you~ do~ing?"

"This." Nami said with a confident smirk. She then dashed forward still swinging the pole.

The ogre acted quickly. "Tekkai!" He immediately made his body as hard as iron including his hair, which stopped it from squeezing Rainbow Dash further.

"Get clear, Dash!" shouted Nami as she ran.

Rainbow Dash nodded quickly. "Right!" She said before slipping out of the Kumadori's hold.

With her friend now free, Nami attacked. "Swing Arm!" She hit Kumadori at his chest.

The ogre shrieked as electricity surged through his body. He released a cry out in pain. It was a surprise that he did not expect. Eventually, the electricity had run its course through Kumadori. The ogre still stood but was now charred and smoking. At this point, he was only semi-conscious.

"Whoa!" said Rainbow Dash, "That was amazing."

Nami turned to her crewmate smiling. "Thanks…" she then lifted her hoof up revealing a key in it, "and now we also have his key."

"Awesome!" cheered Rainbow Dash. "Let's go and find the others."

Nami and Rainbow Dash took off, the cyan Pegasus of course flying while Nami ran. They both were heading back down the hallway. Neither one of them noticed Kumadori as he quickly recovered from being electrically shocked. He was surprised as he saw his targets fleeing.

"That was a dirty trick." Kumadori said angrily. "I will not allow them to escape again."

* * *

"Would any of you like some tea?"

On another level of the Tower of Justice, Team Lovely (name made by Sanji) was currently dealing with their own CP9 agent; Kalifa. Somewhat. The strawberry-blonde unicorn was now sitting before the group behind a table. On the table was tea set for four; one for each of them. The young mare sat at her seat comfortably as she gazed at her three guests. She was waiting patiently as the team of three to act.

"I would love to, Mellorine~!" exclaimed Sanji ardently.

Before Sanji could take another step forward, a rope lasso quickly wrapped around the stallion. It was pulled tight around his legs stopping him. The rope was then pulled back by Applejack. As she did, she spoke through her teeth, "Now hold on there, Lover Boy, we're not here to play tea party."

"Though," Rarity commented cordial, "that is a lovely tea set you have there, darling."

"Thank you," Kalifa said graciously, "I always make it a point to use only the best tea ware."

"If I may take a look?" Rarity asked as she approached forward one step.

"Certainly." Kalifa replied gesturing with her hoof.

"Thank you." Rarity then walked forward.

Applejack gasped. "Rarity!"

Rarity ignored Applejack and approached the table with a friendly smile. She came up to the table, but did not take a seat. Her horn began to glow and her magic enveloped a tea cup. She levitated the cup towards her face turning it slightly on both sides as she examined it with one eye. "Truly a high-quality tea set, if this teacup is any indicator." She commented honestly. "A Trottingham vintage with a lovely floral pattern. My mother had wanted such a set."

"Yes. I find that Equestria makes the best tea sets."

"Well, I have no choice but to agree with you as I have no idea of the teawares out here in the Empire's territory." Rarity then set the teacup down. Though the magic aura around the cup disappeared, the glow of her horn still glimmered softly.

Applejack watched on confused. "What she up to?"

At the same time, Sanji was curious as well to Rarity's display of calmness. He had calmed down and shook off the rope

Being amused by their pleasant conversation, Kalifa leaned into her hand keeping her gaze on the white coat unicorn. "I'm surprised how pleasant you are behaving, Ms. Rarity. I would think you would be more in a hurry to rescue your crewmate."

"Oh, I am, darling." Rarity stated calmly. "So if you could please hand over your key, we'll get out of your hair without a fuss."

Kalifa raised her brow. "Do you really think it would be that easy?"

"Of course not." Rarity said confidently. "I only said that for your benefit."

"Oh?"

"Yes, because I'm actually more pleased that you're making things difficult."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, for you see…" Rarity's smile shifted from pleasant to smirking cunningly "now I can repay you back for ruining my make-up back in Water 7!"

Suddenly, there came the sound of something breaking. Kalifa's attention was quickly drawn to the sound, and she looked up. The chandelier hanging slightly above her swung lightly as she saw Rarity's light-blue magic aura breaking the base of the light fixture. When it finally broke, it fell down towards Kalifa and the table. Rarity quickly tumbled back while her horn remained glowing. The chandelier crashed on top of the table crushing it instantly.

"Whoa!" shouted Applejack amazed. "Nice work, Rarity. That'll teach her."

Sanji stood up, frowning. "I don't think it was that easy, Applejack."

As Rarity stood up about to speak, Kalifa suddenly appeared in the air behind her. She looked to be unscathed by the falling chandelier; however, she did look mad. She then attempted to kick the white-coat unicorn.

Applejack saw this and tried to warn her. "Rar-" She was cut off as a black-and-blue blue dashed out in front of her. "What the hay?" She said shocked.

Just as Kalifa's kick was about to connect with Rarity's head, it was blocked. Kalifa was surprised. Rarity soon noticed that she was being defended and stepped back shocked. Now between her and Kalifa was Sanji, standing tall, with his leg blocking the attack.

"I will not allow you to harm a single hair…" Sanji stated seriously towards his opponent.

"Oh, Sanji." Rarity said enraptured by the stallion's heroic protection.

Kalifa was not intimidated. She soon swung around to kick the stallion, but was blocked again. The mare kept attempting to strike Sanji, but her every move was blocked.

Rarity quickly moved out of the way returning next to Applejack. "Phew…" she said relieved, "that was too close..."

"I'll say." Applejack said agreeing quickly.

Rarity, as her horn still glowed with magic, revealed the tea set from the table, safe and intact. She smiled proudly stating, "The tea set was nearly broken."

"What?!" Applejack shouted, shocked. "When did you grab that?!"

"I couldn't bear it if it got smashed." Rarity stated smiling proudly as she set the tea set to the side. "And I did say my mother has been looking for one."

"So now we're stealing?" asked Applejack concerned.

"While I shan't make it a habit," Rarity said coolly, "we are pirates now."

Applejack frowned, but accepted what her friend said. She then turned to see Sanji and Kalifa fight. She wanted to help the stallion chef if she could. She watched as he was about to kick the CP9 agent in the face stopped just inches away. Applejack was confused. "What?"

"That's one blow." Sanji stated to Kalifa proudly.

Kalifa was hardly impressed. She proceeded to strike Sanji at every male creatures' weak spot; his family jewels.

Despite being females, even Applejack and Rarity winced slightly imagining the pain.

Sanji yelled out in agony. He fell back towards his friends. He clutched his groan as he rolled in place writhing in pain.

"Something like that would be considered 'one blow', right?" Kalifa said mockingly.

The chef pony stopped rolling. "You fiend!" He shouted still in pain.

"Geppo." Kalifa said before disappearing. She reappeared in the air before jumping around in air all over the room. She then shot forward at Sanji, and swung her leg out wide attempting to hit the stallion. Her attack missed as the chef pony flipped out of the way.

While Kalifa prepared for the next attack from her opponent, she had not noticed something heading towards her. More specifically, her leg. A lasso rope slipped around her leg and tightened. "What is this?!"

"Yeehaw!" Applejack gave out an excited yell as she held the other end of the rope. She then pulled the rope hard.

Kalifa was pulled away from Sanji. She was caught completely by surprise. A mistake she would not make again. "Geppo!" Kalifa moved with the force of the rope and appeared next to Applejack. She then kicked the mare.

The Earth pony mare let go of the rope and fell over near Sanji. The stallion, having recovered from his ordeal, rushed over to her aid. "Are you alright?" He asked quickly.

Applejack groaned before getting up. "Yeah, I'm alright" she said more clearly, "but that lass sure can kick."

Before Sanji could reply, Rarity's scream caught his attention. The mare fell towards the group much like Applejack had. While hurt, she was okay and conscious. All three Straw Hats looked back at the CP9 mare.

"I'm becoming bored," Kalifa said as she straightened her glasses via magic telekinesis before glaring at them dangerously, "time for something fun."

Sanji clenched his teeth. "I'll protect you, girls…" He said towards his nakama determinedly.

"As long as you'll let us fight in your place." Applejack stated equally as determined. She and Rarity stood by Sanji as they readied for whatever their opponent had for them.

* * *

Back on the first floor, Nami was peeking around the corner from a dark hallway. Next to her, Rainbow Dash waited for the all clear. Nami looked somewhat exhausted while Rainbow Dash was simply waiting to move.

"He doesn't seem to be coming for us…" Nami said quietly to Rainbow Dash referring to the weird ogre with crazy hair.

"Good!" Rainbow Dash said before walking out of the corridor.

"Rainbow!" Nami said a tone louder though still trying to remain quiet. With her attention drawn to her friend, she did not notice a certain individual appearing behind her silently.

Rainbow Dash failed to notice as well as she floated higher stretching her wings. "Relax, will ya, Nami. Now that we're out of in the open, there's no way he'll…"

"Life Return!"

Rainbow Dash turned around hearing a shout. She gasped as she saw Nami captured by the living-hair of the CP9 agent Kumadori. "Nami!"

"Yoyoi!" Kumadori shouted as he stepped out of the dark hallway. "Yoi! Yoi! Yoyoi!"

Nami struggled as the hair wrapped around her body. "Damn!"

"I'm a coming!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she flew around and then charged at the ogre. She had her hoof extended up ready to strike at the big creature.

Kumadori spun his staff anticipating such an attack. "A fly~ falls willingly into the spider's fangs." Kumadori said before attacking her. Once the pony was in range, he swatted the Pegasus away.

"Rainbow!" Nami choked out worried as she saw her friend crash to the ground.

"Now~ then," Kumadori said as he focused back on Nami continuing to spin his staff, "shall I choke thee to death or pierce thee to death."

"A fragile life, a wintry wind. Now, before spring can come, a flower succumbs to the co~ld." He then stopped spinning his staff and posed like as if he were in the theater preforming in front of an audience. His pose had his staff aimed at Nami's back, but he remained motionless as he continued to speak poetry. "But in its end, let it bloom in red if only in an instant. This is my compassion as the petals gently fall!"

Suddenly, Kumadori's eyes began to tear up. "A final request. When you reach the other side, I ask that you deliver a message to my poor deceased mother. Let her know that I'm doing well and that my killer's instinct is as sharp as ever!"

Nami failed to reply. She was struggling to escape from her captor.

"Now, die!" said Kumadori excitedly. "Die… Die… Die!"

"No!" shouted Rainbow Dash trying to move.

"Song of Spring Feeling-"

Cutting the ogre off, a small pellet hit Kumdori's face. "Exploding Star!" Someone shouted just before the pellet exploded in the ogre's face.

Rainbow Dash took this chance and flew over to her entangled friend. She pulled Nami out of the hair leaving behind her jean jacket that she had been wearing. They both then flew away from the confounded ogre passing a familiar reindeer heading towards the ogre.

The reindeer jumped. "Cloven…" In the air, the reindeer then transformed. He became more humanoid with bulging arm muscles and a puffed up chest. The reindeer brought forth his hoof (yes, it was a hoof) and struck the ogre at his face on the right. "Roseo!"

"Gah!" shouted Kumadori completely caught off guard by the duel attack. He then crashed into the wall behind.

"Are you okay?" asked Rainbow Dash worriedly as she and Nami floated in the air.

"Yeah," Nami said breathing deeply catching her breath, "I'm alright."

"Nami! Rainbow Dash!" The two Pegasi looked over to see their rescuers; Sogeking/Usopp and Chopper. The two of them (Chopper was still in Arm Point) were running towards them.

"Guys," Nami said smiling as she dropped lower in the air to meet them at eye level, "great timing."

"What was with that guy?" asked Sogeking/Usopp looking back at the smoking hole in the wall. "Does he have some kind of hair Devil Fruit power or something?"

"We don't know." Nami said frowning.

"Guy's got like an octopus on his head or something. It's freaky." Rainbow Dash said creeped out.

"We better get moving." Nami suggested to the group. "The more distance between us the better."

"Wait? What about the key?" Chopper asked confused.

Nami smirked and pulled out the key she had taken from Kumadori earlier. "Already have it. I am a thief you know."

"Great!" Sogeking/Usopp said overjoyed. "What number is on it?"

"Number?" Nami repeated before she looked at the key. "Um, number 3."

"Darn." Sogeking/Usopp said mad and disappointed.

"Huh? What's wrong?" asked Nami.

Chopper shifted from Arm Point to Walk Point before speaking. "We'll explain it on the way. Come on!" He said leading the way.

Everyone followed after Chopper. He and Usopp then explained the situation to the others. Through a blunder, Pinkie Pie and Zoro had been hoof-cuffed together. They were also being attacked by two members of CP9 who happened to have Devil Fruit powers. What they needed was a number 2 key to unlock their specific lock. By the time they entered the main room, they had explained everything to the group.

"I see…" Nami said thinking deeply over the information.

"So we gotta find the others, preferably Franky since he has a key already." Sogeking/Usopp stated his tone sound very serious and heroic.

"Did anyone see where he went?" Rainbow Dash asked looking slightly mad.

Suddenly, something crashed onto the floor from above stopping the group. They covered their faces as dust scattered from the impact site.

"What was that!" shouted Chopper freaking out.

As the dust cleared, the group soon saw what had fallen. All of them stood frozen in shock as the recognized what fell. But only barely. "Sanji!" They all shouted aghast.

In the crater was indeed Sanji, but the chef pony did not look himself. Besides looking slightly beaten up, he also did not look himself. His Earth pony body, once rugged and manly, was now so smoothed that he looked like an Earth pony doll*.

"What the hay happened to him?!" asked Rainbow Dash spooked.

"That ain't right!" shouted Sogeking/Usopp freaked out.

Chopper quickly transformed into Brain Point form and hurried over to the stallion. "Sanji! Can you hear me?! What's going on?! Who did this to you?!"

Nami walked up next to Sanji as well, looking concerned. "Are you okay, Sanji?"

Sanji only responded with a cough. A cough that split a little of his own blood. He was just barely conscious. He was able to move painfully as he tried to get back up, but could not. He only achieved in changing his position from being on his back to being on his stomach. On his stomach, he apologized weakly to the group. "Sorry, guys… I lost. I couldn't get the key."

"Sanji…" Sogeking/Usopp said pitying the stallion.

"Sanji!"

This time, the voice came from high above the group. They all recognized the voice as Applejack's, and looked up. They spotted the country mare a few floors above them looking down towards them. Her expression of worry was quite evident on her face even from so high.

"Huh? Applejack?" Rainbow Dash said surprised. "What's going on up there? What happened to Sanji? I'm coming up…"

"No! Don't!" shouted Applejack quickly.

Rainbow Dash stopped immediately. "What?"

"The mare we're facing is a crafty one. She'll do the same to you as she did to Sanji. Let me and Rarity handle this!"

"Wait," Nami said sounding concerned, "mare?"

"Are you sure?" asked Rainbow Dash loudly.

"Yeah!" Applejack shouted back. "We got Sanji into this, so we're gonna finish it for him!"

"Applejack!" Rarity's voice soon shouted out Applejack's name. It sounded urgent, and possibly panicky.

"Gotta go! Take care of Sanji." Applejack said before turning away from the group and leaving their sight. Before leaving, her expression showed determination in the face of adversity.

"Good luck…" Nami said normally knowing her friend would not hear it. She then looked back at Sanji. Despite his situation, she frowned towards the stallion.

"I don't get it." Rainbow Dash said as she floated down near the others. She looked down at Sanji, looking confused. "You're like, one of the toughest ponies I know, besides myself of course…"

"Of course." Sogeking/Usopp said finding Pegasus' statement a little egotistical.

"So, how did you lose?"

"I was raised to never hit a lady…no matter what." Sanji stated weakly yet full of determination. "So even at a time like this…even with my life on the line…I won't kick a woman!"

"Whoa…" Chopper said astonished.

Rainbow Dash remained silent. She was still confused as to why Sanji would lose and even with his explanation; she still found it weird. She just could not understand.

Nami on the other hand understood clearly. "That's stupid." She said before bonking Sanji's head with her Perfect Clima-Tact.

"Ah!" screamed Chopper freaking out. "He was coughing up blood! Don't hit him!"

"Hey! You're gonna damage the Perfect Clima-Tact!" shouted Sogeking/Usopp more concerned over his invention than the thick-headed stallion.

Rainbow Dash was floated in the same spot, still looking confused. "O…kay?"

"Is running away against your 'code of honor' too?" asked Nami sounding mad. "Because that's not worth dying over either. No pony wants to see you throw your life away in vain."

"Nami…" said Chopper calming down.

Immediately, Nami's slight peeve disappeared and she began smiling. "We'll let Applejack and Rarity handle that mare, we have to trust that they can do the job as our new crewmates. And by the way, even if it's dumb, I like that chivalry of yours."

"What?!" Sanji said weakly as he raised his head in surprise. "Did she just say that she loved me?"

Chopper with his horn and Usopp and Rainbow Dash with their hooves soon batted the weakened chef's head. "Not even close." They said together in disbelief.

"Yoyoi!" Suddenly, a familiar call came out that worried the group. From the other room, Kumadori entered in theatrical style. "I~ have returned at last!"

"It's only been like five minutes!" shouted Rainbow Dash in response.

"Stop right there you four! I won't let you~ escape from me!" Kumadori then began to hop towards the group on one foot, keeping to his theatrical pose.

"Crap!" Nami shouted worried.

"Nami, Rainbow Dash, you guys go find Franky!" Chopper said as he ran up in front of the others. "Me and Sogeking will do something about this guy!"

"Yeah!" Sogeking said enthusiastic. Then, in the next moment, he realized what he had said and freaked. "Hey, wait!"

"Thanks guys," Nami said not giving the masked sniper a chance to back out.

As the Pegasi took off flying, Sogeking/Usopp tried to stop them desperately. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!"

"Yoi! Yoi! Yoyoyoi!" shouted Kumadori as he approached Chopper and the pleading unicorn still hopping on one foot. "Just try and stop me!"

Chopper faced the ogre full of determination. Still in Brain Point, he placed his hoove-hands together forming an x-shape. "Cloven…" He said before spinning around transforming back to Arm Point. He then attacked just as Kumadori neared him. "Cross!"

A cross-shaped strike hit Kumadori at his chest. The ogre yelled out in pain. He had not expected the attack nor did he expected it to be strong. Still, he held strong and was now angry. "How dare you?! They are getting away!"

"Now you're fighting us. Right, Sogeking?" Chopper said in Arm Point bravely ready to fight.

"R…Right." Sogeking/Usopp said nervously as he took up his Kabuto slingshot.

These two stood brave, mostly, before the ogre allowing Nami and Rainbow Dash to run and fly away. They both headed off in different directions. Just as there friends were, they were both equally determined to do their part.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	22. Never Mix Drinks with Rumble Balls

**Author's note: And on the second day, Hotspot the 1st had received a message asking for more updates. And he said onto himself, "Let there be another update!" **

**625 Hotspots later, Hotspot the 626th, sitting in his chair comfortably, realized that the 1st had asked for an update and he was like, ****"Wait, really?"**

**So here you go everyone, another update before tomorrow's holiday, and as always,**

**Read, Review, &amp; Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time on My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic…_

_As he fell, the giraffe spoke sounding shocked. "Oh, shoot! I was gonna stop at the hybrid from but I went full giraffe!"_

"_A talking giraffe is falling towards us!" shouted Usopp in shock and Pinkie Pie in amazement._

_Immediately recognizing the voice, Jabra laughed. "Kaku! That power of yours is too cool!" He stated mockingly before laughing again._

"_A wolf?!" shouted Zoro shocked as he saw Jabra below in his hybrid wolf form. "What is this place?! A zoo?!"_

"_Um, Zoro…" Pinkie Pie said as she lifted up her left front leg; the one with the cuff on it. While one part of the cuff was on Pinkie Pie, the other was now locked on Zoro's right front leg._

_Both ponies mouth's dropped as they knew what that meant. They were stuck together hampering either's abilities to do their skills effectively. _

_And Sogeking saw this as well. "Oh crap..."_

_The ogre shrieked as electricity surged through his body. He released a cry out in pain. It was a surprise that he did not expect. Eventually, the electricity had run its course through Kumadori. The ogre still stood but was now charred and smoking. At this point, he was only semi-conscious._

"_Whoa!" said Rainbow Dash, "That was amazing."_

_Nami turned to her crewmate smiling. "Thanks…" she then lifted her hoof up revealing a key in it, "and now we also have his key."_

"_Awesome!" cheered Rainbow Dash. "Let's go and find the others."_

"_I'm becoming bored," Kalifa said as she straightened her glasses via magic telekinesis before glaring at them dangerously, "time for something fun."_

_Sanji clenched his teeth. "I'll protect you, girls…" He said towards his nakama determinedly._

"_As long as you'll let us fight in your place." Applejack stated equally as determined. She and Rarity stood by Sanji as they readied for whatever their opponent had for them._

"_Stop right there you four! I won't let you~ escape from me!" Kumadori then began to hop towards the group on one foot, keeping to his theatrical pose._

"_Crap!" Nami shouted worried._

"_Nami, Rainbow Dash, you guys go find Franky!" Chopper said as he ran up in front of the others. "Me and Sogeking will do something about this guy!"_

"_Yeah!" Sogeking said enthusiastic. Then, in the next moment, he realized what he had said and freaked. "Hey, wait!"_

"_Thanks guys," Nami said not giving the masked sniper a chance to back out._

_As the Pegasi took off flying, Sogeking/Usopp tried to stop them desperately. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!"_

* * *

**Luffy &amp; Twilight: **_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat! We are the one! Go ahead!_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

_The only rule that we obey is to run free _

**Mane Six plus Spike (chorus):** _We are best friends_

_Don't ever let a compass show you the way to go_

_Just pick the route that looks the most exciting!_

_Raise the flag and sail on full speed ahead _

**Straw Hat 7 (chorus): **_Go east, go west_

_It doesn't matter who or what's standing in our way,_

_We'll make it through __them everyday_

_You won't get anywhere if you're waiting for the sun to rise _

**All (chorus): **_I can't wait_

_So spread your wings and meet it in the sky, leave earth below_

_Just follow its light and get going, go!_

_So as we're Shining, Running, Forever!_

_When all the pieces of our dreams have merged_

_You'll feel a joy inside that you can't explain_

_And that's the treasure we must find!_

_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat._

_We are the one! Go ahead!_

* * *

"Never Mix Drinks with Rumble Balls"

Inside the Tower of Law, battles were being waged on many floors. The Straw Hats, now with the addition of seven new members and Franky, faced off against the Black Empire's deadly assassins; CP9. Though despite superior numbers, the pirates were no closer to rescuing Robin much less defeating the remaining CP9 agents. Many were already in battle with these dangerous agents. Everyone was doing their best to fight and win; however, a few characters had been left out since this all started.

"We're back!"

"Nya-nya!"

Back at the front gate, the young-blood group (Spike, Chimney, and Gonbe) arrived back where they had started. They reappeared from a different secret entrance in the wall. To that, Kokoro and Fluttershy were surprised to see them again.

"Spike!" Fluttershy called out surprised. "Where have you been?"

"I've been following Chimney and Gonbe around." Spike said as he stepped out of the secret passageway. "And we found all sorts of secret passages."

"We even saw where they took Robin." Chimney stated excitedly.

"You did, huh?" Kokoro said amazed.

"Yeah, they're taking an underground passage, but it's guarded by this massive steel door."

"Oh my." Fluttershy said worried. "We should probably tell everyone, especially Luffy and Twilight."

"Do you know where they are?" asked Spike.

Fluttershy shook her head. "I don't know what's happening with anyone."

"Darn." Spike said disappointed. He then looked over towards the room he had last seen everyone run off into, and looked worried. "Well, I hope everyone's doing all right."

Suddenly, there was an explosion. The room shook slightly dislodging a little dust and dirt from the ceiling. Everyone in the room was surprised with Fluttershy and Spike feeling a little anxious. As another explosion echoed throughout the tower, the group heard the sound of hooves running on stone. The civilians including Gonbe stared in wait to see who was coming. Fluttershy was a bit scared while Spike looked more than ready to fight. Soon, the pony in question came running into the room revealing it to be Nami.

Fluttershy released her breath in relief. "Thank goodness…"

"Nami!" shouted Spike happy to see her.

"Huh?" Nami said before looking to see everyone. "Spike! Fluttershy! Granny Kokoro and kid. You're all right."

"You guys have been keeping the dangerous ones away so of course." Kokoro said before laughing heartily.

"Yeah," Nami said relaxing a bit, "I guess so."

"Is everyone all right?" asked Fluttershy her voice full of worry.

"Well, Sanji's not okay. Though I'm not sure how. Rainbow Dash is okay and out looking for Franky. Usopp and Chopper are facing off against some octopus-hair guy. Applejack and Rarity are taking on one of the CP9 agents. Zoro and Pinkie are stuck together and need a key. I haven't seen Luffy or Twilight."

"Hey pirate lady!" Chimney shouted smiling and waving towards Nami. "Me and your dragon friend found where they took the other pirate lady."

"You did?"

"Yeah!" Spike said verifying further. "There's an underground passage way, though it's blocked by a thick steel door."

"At least it's a start." Nami said with a hopeful smile. "Can you show me the way?"

"Sure!" Chimney said happily.

"Nya-nya!" replied Gonbe happily as well.

"I'll tell the others if they come by." Spike stated determinedly.

"Thanks." Nami said before following the Earth pony and rabbit.

Kokoro just sat by as he granddaughter helped the pirate mare. As she watched the group leave, she glanced over at Fluttershy seeing the young Pegasus contently sit by. "Say Butterfly," she called out identifying her by her cutie mark.

Fluttershy turned to the elder pony. "Hmm?"

"If you're worried about me, don't worry. I'll be fine, go help your friends."

"Oh, um…" Fluttershy stuttered nervously. "It's okay. I can't imagine being very useful to anyone. I'm not fighter, and I couldn't harm anyone even if I tried."

Kokoro laughed. "Aren't you a weird one?"

"I know." Fluttershy said not feeling offended.

'_I wonder what kind of duty a non-fightin' pirate can do…'_ Kokoro wondered to herself but not negatively. She was actually curious to see if this timid Pegasus would need to step up in her own way.

* * *

Elsewhere, two fights were about to cross paths. Franky and Fukoro had fought in the corridor, but Franky had eventually ran out of his 'cola-power' indicated by his hair now completely drooping over his face partially. This meant that he could no longer use any of his long-range attacks and his power had decreased marginally. Still, he gave the ogre a good fight. Their fight eventually lead them crashing into the one place that Franky needed to be; the kitchen. While the cyborg Minotaur pinned down the ogre, he was unable to reach the huge refrigerator nearby.

Then, the wall on the other side of the refrigerator began to break and crack. The wall busted open as Chopper, now in Heavy Point form, and Sogeking/Usopp fell back with Kumadori being the one sending them through the wall. Immediately, Franky noticed this but especially the new form of Chopper which he had not seen before. Chopper's Rumble Ball effect had worn off, and the two of them were both in hot water. As Kumadori attempted to attack, Usopp quickly swung open the large refrigerator door blocking the attack. Chopper then helped him in pushing the door and locking the ogre in the refrigerator.

"Yes! We did it!" cheered Chopper.

"My plan went off without a hitch." Sogeking/Usopp boasted clearly lying.

"Ah! No way! That's so cool!" Chopper said amazed, totally believing the lie.

Having seen his fellow agent trapped, Fukuro gasped. "Chapa! Kumadori!"

"Hey!" shouted Franky forgetting Fukuro for the moment. "Hold on a sec! I need that fridge!"

Hearing the shout, both Sogeking/Usopp and Chopper turned to see Franky and his opponent. Immediately, both of them screamed. "Ahh!"

"It's CP9!"

"And that jerk!"

"I'm Franky!" shouted the Minotaur at the gorilla-reindeer. "I'm on your side, remember?!"

"Listen up! Just like Luffy, I haven't forgiven you for what you did to us. We lost a member of our crew…" Chopper said before as tears formed in his eyes despite frowning angrily.

'_Chopper…'_ Sogeking/Usopp thought full of sadness.

"It's all your fault, you bastard!" shouted Chopper pointing at Franky. "Give us back our Usopp!"

"He's standing right next to you!" shouted Franky exasperated.

"That's Sogeking, you idiot!" Chopper shouted arguing back.

"Chopper, Franky, calm down." Sogeking/Usopp said in a heroic tone trying to calm the situation. "We all want to rescue Robin, don't we?"

Immediately, Chopper responded crying pathetically. "I do! Robin!"

"Then we must work together." Sogeking/Usopp said proudly.

"Then help me out!" shouted Franky urgently. "Get me three bottles of cola! That'll bring back to full power! After that, I'll be able to take care of these guys in an instant!"

Immediately, Chopper was suspicious. "What kind of idiot gets stronger with cola?"

"I do! Don't judge me!"

"G-G-Guys!" Sogeking/Usopp stuttered returning to his normal voice pointing over to the side.

Fukuro stepped forward, and he did not look happy. "Just how long are you gonna keep up this comedy act?! You wanna stop for a little tea party in the middle of a fight? That's not only stupid, but it's rude!"

"Secret Technique…" Fukuro suddenly began multiplying before everyone's eyes. They were like clones, but they slightly see-through like after-images. Then all the copies of Fukuro surrounded Franky. "Owl Thrashing!" And they all began punching the cyborg Minotaur.

Franky did his best cover himself, but at most he could only cover his head with his large forearms. Eventually, his opponent stopped and Franky tried attacking. "Beans Left!" He shouted as his turned his left forearm slightly to open up four barrel holes. He immediately tried firing, but all it did was let the iron pellets roll out and drop.

The Fukuro clones soon began decreasing returning to the one and only Fukuro. "You call that an attack?!" shouted the ogre as he charged forward with a punch. He gave the Minotaur a barrage of punches that he could not defend from.

"Ah! Chopper, we gotta hurry and get him his cola!" Sogeking/Usopp said urgently.

Chopper nodded. "Right." He then transformed into his Brain Point form.

The masked unicorn's horn began to glow as his magic aura surrounded the lock and latch. "Okay, I'll open the door, you quickly get the cola, and I'll shut the door. Be as quick as possible."

"All right." Chopper said ready.

Immediately, the unicorn opened the door. "Yoyoi!" said Kumadori surprised whilst laying causally inside. "The door~ has suddenly opened up…"

"Got it!" Chopper said as he grabbed three bottles.

Quickly, the door closed. Sogeking/Usopp then quickly locked the door. "Yes!" the unicorn said seeing his friend have the bottles. He then took the bottles and turned towards the other two fighters. "Franky! Catch!"

Sogeking/Usopp tossed the bottles. In seeing the bottles, Franky kicked Fukuro off him. "You're a lifesaver!" He said before jumping high. He caught all the red bottles in one hand. He then switched out the bottles in his ab compartment. Soon, the liquid energy began filling the cyborg making him roar with energy.

"Feelin'…Fresh!" Franky shouted as he landed. Though now recharged, something was off about the Minotaur cyborg. For starters, his hair had changed into a pineapple-like shape.

"Whoa!" Chopper said amazed.

"What the…?" Fukuro said confused.

"Wait?" Usopp said as he realized something. "What kind of drink was that?"

"Fresh is the best!" Franky said in a sissy tone of voice. "Vegetable punch go!" He then tried to punch Fukuro, but had no effect.

"Solid Beast." Fukuro said calmly before punching Sissy Franky sending him crashing into the kitchen counters.

Immediately, Franky understood what went wrong. "That was vegetable juice, you idiots!" He shouted as he through the vegetable juice bottles towards the two pirates though intentionally missing. In response, Sogeking/Usopp and Chopper screamed in fright. Franky continued to shout.

"How am I supposed to power up on that crap?! Give me cola, dammit!"

"Chopper," Sogeking/Usopp said frantic, "why didn't you get the cola?!"

"Sorry, I just thought he was thirsty."

"Dammit, now we gotta do it again." Sogeking/Usopp said as he readied to open the door again.

The door opened, and again Kumadori was delighted to see it open. "Yoyoi! The do~or…" Only for it to immediately shut again.

"Comin' at ya!" shouted Chopper as he threw the bottles to Franky.

Again, Franky jumped and caught the green bottles. "Thanks bro!" He shouted in gratitude. He then placed the new bottles into his storage compartment. Franky began to roar as the liquid energy flowed through his cyborg body. He shouted again with his hair now styled into three wavy strands and motioning his arms to over his head towards the side.

"My heart is feelin' good!" Franky shouted with a bit of a country accent. "Now…" When he landed, he immediately took a seat with a hoe leaning against his shoulder and a towel in his hand. He spoke as he wiped his brow, "…I'll sit a spell. I've tended to the fields enough for one day, neighbor. Let's stop all this fightin', kick our feet up, and have a cup of tea. Tea does a body good…"

"That's not cola either! Dumbasses!" shouted Franky immediately becoming frustrated. Again, he threw the bottles toward the two clueless pirates out of anger. Also again, missing them.

Both Sogeking/Usopp and Chopper gasped in amazement. They both thought the same idea. _'He's the funniest thing ever.'_

"Hey!" shouted Franky becoming even angrier as he noticed the look on the two pirates' faces. "Stop looking at me with that 'I wonder what else would happen if I gave him other drinks' face, you bastards!"

"What?" Usopp said feigning innocence. "We would never…" He then stopped as he covered his mouth from laughing out loud.

"Get it right, you assholes!"

"So," Chopper said still amazed "the change doesn't depend on your mood you're in?"

"Gimme cola now!"

Finally, Chopper grabbed the right drinks. After doing the same thing one last time, Chopper threw the cola drinks towards the cyborg. Franky caught the drinks and quickly placed them inside his compartment. When he landed – crashing actually – the cola energy began empowering his cyborg body. Signaling this was his eyes as they began glowing red.

"Super!"

The Minotaur gave a vigorous shout. Manly energy seem to summon storm clouds as lightning struck towards earth and the thunder light up the sky. Odd that's happening on an island that's always experiencing daytime. Nevertheless, Franky was now up. The Minotaur began walking over towards Fukuro slowly. He was ready to fight again.

"Chapapa…" laughed Fukuro arrogantly amused. "Oh come on. It's not like anything is going to change because you drank some cola."

Franky remained stoic. He raised his fists up in boxing style as he continued walking slowly towards the ogre. "Get ready." He said in a low tone.

"Chapa? For what?" Fukuro asked mockingly. "Another round of your flimsy punches. Give me a break."

"Strong…" Franky said as he stood before his opponent. He reeled his fist back as he readied to punch the ogre. "Hammer!" The Minotaur threw his punch directly to his opponent's stomach.

The CP9 agent was wrong. This punch was nothing like the Minotaur's previous attacks. It had far more power to it. Fukuro could not withstand the strength. He soon was sent flying back crashing though not one, not two, but three walls until being stopped by the castle wall outside. In that moment, the storm of manliness cleared revealing the sunlight upon the bloody mess that is Fukuro.

"Whoa!" screamed Sogeking/Usopp and Chopper shocked and amazed. "Amazing!"

Franky smirked as he talked towards the downed ogre. "Oh you were right. My punches were pretty flimsy, but don't worry that's all gonna change."

"Awesome!" shouted Chopper cheering with excitement.

"Bravo! Bravo! Very…" Sogeking/Usopp said applauded the cyborg Minotaur, but stopped. Seeing that they had time on their hands, he quickly asked Franky a very important question. "Wait! Franky! I've got something important to ask you!"

"Hm?" replied Franky confused.

"The key you took from Rarity. What's the number on the back?"

"Um, okay." Franky said before he took out the key from inside. He looked it over before he found its number on the back. "Mine's number four."

"Dammit, he didn't have it." Sogeking/Usopp said disappointed and frustrated. Though cursing his luck, the king of snipers soon realized something important. "Wait a minute. If that guy had four, the octo-hair guy had three, and the two guys with Zoro and Pinkie had one and five. That would mean the last key is with…"

Chopper gasped. "Applejack and Rarity!"

"Alright!" Franky said grinning proudly. "We've almost got this. We better head to where the girlies are and…"

"Chapa!" A distinctive call of a certain CP9 agent followed by a smashing sound soon gained the groups attention. The all looked back outside to see the ogre standing back up and looking very angry. "You've really got me angry now! Chapapa!"

"Oh no! He's back up!" screamed Sogeking/Usopp frightened.

Franky frowned. "Just stay here and watch." He told the two pirates.

"Franky…" The Minotaur began saying as he pulled his Hawaiian shirt off his shoulders. With the shirt gone, it revealed two holes with a tattoo under both; one saying 'BF' for Battle Franky and the of the model number '36'. The two holes were then elevated to almost Franky's eye-level.

"…Destroyer Cannon!"

"Wow…" gasped both Sogeking/Usopp and Chopper amazed.

"Ow, ow, ow…! I gotta dislocate my shoulders to do this!" whined Franky in slight pain.

The two pirates screamed out in disbelief. Chopper then also shouted, "Maybe you shouldn't do it then!"

"Chapapa! Moron." Fukuro mocked from afar. "That won't work. I'm a Rokushiki master. No bullet can move as quickly as I can!" The ogre then began rushing forward towards Franky.

"It doesn't matter how much you run around or how fast, it's practically impossible for anyone to escape my Franky Destroyer Cannon! Because these aren't just any cannons, they're loaded with tracking cannonballs!"

"Tracking…" said Sogeking/Usopp amazed.

"…cannonballs?!" said Chopper finished and also amazed.

Franky fired on the ogre. As two small missiles flew towards him, Fukuro quickly leapt out of the way. The missiles that exploded somewhere completely missing their target.

The Minotaur growled with annoyance. "Hey!" he shouted suddenly before chasing after the ogre. "Come back here!"

"You mean all the tracking is done by you?!" shouted the two pirates in disbelief.

While Franky and Fukuro went outside, Sogeking/Usopp and Chopper remained inside. "So," the king of sniper's said to his companion, "should we search for the others or…"

Suddenly, Fukuro was back in the kitchen. Sogeking/Usopp and Chopper went silent thinking he was going to attack them. The ogre did not; instead, he began speaking out towards Franky like a disembodied voice. He was boasting his talent as a silent killer comparable to an owl hunting. Seeing how he was distracted, Chopper quickly transformed into Heavy Point and attacked the ogre with a solid punch to the side.

"Franky!" Sogeking/Usopp shouted towards the outside. "He's in here!"

The cyborg walked over to the hole that lead back inside. He was slightly surprised, but felt embarrassed for his opponent. "Yeah, all that bragging was real stealthy of ya."

"Cocky jerk!" shouted Fukuro as he recovered from Chopper's bunch. He then jumped and flipped back. "How dare you humiliate me like this?! No one humiliates CP9 and lives!"

"Shave!" shouted Fukuro as he disappeared from sight. He briefly passed by the unicorn and reindeer and continued heading straight for Franky. He then reappeared in front of the Minotaur spinning like a ball. "Iron Ball!"

Fukuro collided with Franky. The two of them then flew out crashing through the bricks. They both flew out all the way towards the water, moving as fast as a currents thanks to the waterfall nearby. While Franky was greatly concerned, Fukuro was not. They both then fell into the water.

"Franky!" shouted Sogeking/Usopp and Chopper worried. Neither one knew what to do with the current being too strong for the meek unicorn and Chopper a Devil Fruit user.

But while they both tried to figure out something, back inside someone had finally decided to come out. The refrigerator door busted open. A familiar call then went out, "Yoyoi!"

Sogeking/Usopp gasped as looked back. "Oh no, that voice." He said scared.

Both pirates looked back inside and saw the refrigerator door, bent and broken off his hinges, falling to the floor. Smoke filled the room as a shadowed figure appeared. They could hear a voice speak out in gratitude.

"Thank you… Thank you… Thank you… Thank you… Thank you…" As the smoke cleared, the pirates could see Kumadori. Only he was a little different. He had apparently eaten all the food in the refrigerator and gotten fat. He did his usual pose as he stated joyfully, "I am so full~!"

"Holy crap, he got fat!" shouted Chopper surprised.

"You can't be serious?!" shouted Usopp angrily. "Did he eat everything in the fridge?!"

Sogeking/Usopp and Chopper soon fought with Kumadori the ogre. Though the ogre was fat now, he had a little trick. A technique known as "Life Return", which gives one the ability to control their bodily functions. It not only allowed him to shed the excess fat and absorbit as energy, but it was also what allowed him to control his hair. Thusly, he attacked them his hair. Both pirates dodged the hair and dashed away quickly with Chopper changing to Walk Point, but it was not over for them. Kumadori continued to send his hair after them. The both did their best dodging the hair jumping off walls and over counters. The ogre also had his Rokushiki techniques that made him even more dangerous. Also adding in his staff combined with the Shigan technique that even pierced stone and he was a force to be reckoned with. Both pirates tried attacking him, but couldn't get through his Iron Body technique.

"Ch-Chopper," Sogeking/Usopp said sounding nervous, "do you think you can eat another Rumble Ball?"

"I could," Chopper said though sounding unsure, "but I won't be able to transform as freely."

"What?"

"The Rumble Ball is a potent drug. One every six hours is the proper dosage. If I take more than that, it'll be a huge strain on my body."

Though his masked covered it, Sogeking/Usopp was conflicted to ask Chopper go through with eating another. He didn't want his friend to be hurt, but they had to defeat this CP9 ogre. His regular arsenal was not able to phase through the ogre's iron defense, and Chopper's current strength was not enough. He had to think of something. _'Wait,'_ he thought suddenly in realization,_ 'only one of us has to make it out to tell the others.'_

"Sogeking!" shouted Chopper suddenly. "Look out!"

The unicorn was confused at first by his companion's shout before he turned realizing something was coming at him. It was the ogre's hair, and before he could do anything to avoid it he was immediately caught. He struggled to escape, but the hair would not allow it.

"Yoyoi!" cheered Kumadori as he saw the pony trapped in his hair bind. "I have finally caught one of you."

Chopper growled with determination. "I'm coming Sogeking!" he shouted as he was about to eat another Rumble Ball and attack.

"Wait! Chopper!" Sogeking/Usopp said quickly.

Immediately, Chopper halted. "What?" the young reindeer asked in confusion.

"You must get out of here!" Sogeking/Usopp said maintaining his heroic tone of voice even as he was dragged towards the ogre. "You must go tell the others what we discovered. We have to free Zoro and Pinkie Pie so we can save Robin!"

"But what about you! I can't just leave you behind!" Chopper shouted conflicted.

"I'll be fine." The unicorn said confidently though lying entirely. "I still some tricks up my sleeve."

"But…"

"Now go!"

Chopper still look conflicted, but obeyed. He took off dashing towards one of the three exits leading out of the kitchen. Soon, he was out of sight.

"How touching." Kumadori stated emotionally. "Such comradery between two dear friends fills my soul with joy."

"So," Sogeking/Usopp began saying while smiling, "maybe you can let me go to keep the comradery alive?"

"No." The ogre stated easily. He then had his hair slam the unicorn into the ground.

Though still conscious, Sogeking/Usopp could no longer focus on his magic. He subconsciously canceled his magic aura dropping his weapon.

"Now~," Kumadori said as he held his staff up horizontally while his hair kept the unicorn in front of him. As he placed his hand on one end, it lit on fire. "I shall skewer you and roast you alive!"

"Crap…" Sogeking/Usopp said weakly.

"Shishi Kabob!" The ogre said as he swung his staff out flashily. He held the flame point up and then swung it down at his opponent.

Sogeking/Usopp screamed as he was smacked with the staff and fire. Immediately, the ogre's hair let go of allowing him to the floor. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" He screamed out as he rolled around trying to put out the flame.

Kumadori immediately went to strike again. "Shishi Kabob!" He shouted as he swung again.

After putting the flame out, Sogeking/Usopp screamed in fright before jumping out of the way. The flame-tipped staff stuck the floor and set it ablaze. The unicorn kept running as the ogre tried hitting him with the flame-tipped staff. As Kumadori kept missing, he began setting more and more of the room on fire. Sogeking/Usopp was beginning to feel the heat.

'_Why am I doing this?'_ Sogeking/Usopp thought panicking while he ran and dodge the ogre's attacks. As he ran around the room, he continued to think in this negative matter. _'Chopper got away. This guy doesn't have a key. I don't need to stay.'_

The unicorn tripped over a piece of rubble. He fell and skidded across the floor. As he tried to get up, his thoughts still consumed him. _'Why am I even here? This has nothing to do with me anymore, I left the crew.'_

Then, Usopp began recalling the memories he had with his former crew. The fun times he had with Luffy soon joined by Chopper. The moments of intensity as the crew faced against storms and bad guys together. Caring for Robin when she had been frozen. Laughing, crying, and falling with all his friends. The good and bad times. The prospect of new crew members joining (the Mane Six and Spike). The endless adventure on the high seas with everyone, new and old. It was all too much.

"I'm…" Sogeking/Usopp said as he eyed to the side. He spotted his weapon nearby and activated his magic to grab it.

"Shishi…" shouted Kumadori as he prepared to strike.

Sogeking/Usopp turned around while using his magic aura to aim his weapon and pull the string. He shouted quickly, "…doing this for my friends! Special Attack: Special Oil Star!" His weapon fire a pellet towards the flame tip of the ogre's staff. It hit the staff and exploded with oil that immediately caught on fire.

"Ah!" screamed Kumadori as the oil-fire came at him. He immediately dropped his staff in fright and tried moving away. Unfortunately, some of his hair was caught on fire. "Ah! My hair!" He shouted out before he began attempting to stomp out the fire.

Recovering quickly, Sogeking/Usopp readied his weapon to fire. "Now have a taste of my Exploding Star!" He shouted releasing his sling.

Kumadori had finally put out the fire in time to notice the incoming pellet. "Soru." The ogre disappeared and completely dodging the attack.

"Ah!" Sogeking/Usopp gasped with shock. "Where'd he go?!"

"Life Return…" The unicorn froze as he heard Kumadori's voice. He turned around saw the ogre with his hair formed into many pointed hands.

"Crap!" shouted Sogeking/Usopp closing his eyes feeling that his end was near.

"Shishi Shigan!"

"Guard Point!"

Hearing Chopper's voice, Sogeking/Usopp opened his eyes. He was shocked to find the reindeer, transformed and large, taking the attack meant for him. Only he notice something was wrong. He had heard his friend yell for his defensive form, yet he stood before him in Arm Point, the exact opposite. This shocked him even more, and once Kumadori stopped attacking, looking confused as well, he called out to his friend.

"Chopper!"

"What is this?!" asked Kumadori.

"Cloven…" Neither of the two fighters had noticed that Chopper, bleeding and injured, had been forming an attack. He had formed a cross like shape with his hooves. He had kept it up even through the barrage of attacks.

"Tekkai Strength!" shouted Kumadori as he hardened his body to the max in preparation of the reindeer's attack.

"…Roseo Metel!" Chopper stuck the ogre in a similar cross shape, but did so much more. Within the attack, the opponent felt as if he were being attacked many times over. And it was strong enough to hurt even through the ogre's defense. Unfortunately, he could not stand for much longer and collapsed still in Arm Point.

Kumadori stepped back before falling to his knees. He was still conscious, and felt an over amount of joy from having witnessed that attack. "Splen…did. Beautiful…cherry blossom…blizzard. And yet…"

"Chopper!" shouted Sogeking/Usopp worried as he saw his friend fall down. He crawled to his friend's side and checked him over before speaking to him worried. "Why did you come back? I told to find the others."

"Sorry…Sogeking." Chopper said weakly though smiling proudly. "I couldn't…leave you behind. I wanted…to make sure that you…could find Usopp and tell him…we miss him."

"Chopper…" Sogeking/Usopp said sadly. He felt bad that he was hiding his identity from his friend.

"I'm sorry that I took so long…I was working through my transformation since I took the Rumble Ball again."

"Don't worry, my friend." Sogeking/Usopp said in heroic tone. "You did well, our opponent is…"

Suddenly, the ogre roared interrupting the sniper. Kumadori kicked the unicorn and then proceeded to stomp upon Chopper's head. The ogre was full of rage; his eyes going white in rage and bleeding. He shouted towards his opponents, "You both have awaken the wrath of Heaven! Feel the thunder of the lion's roar!" He then kicked up the reindeer screaming, "Yoyoyoi yoi!" He followed up with a punch sending his opponent towards the unicorn.

"Ch…Chopper!" Sogeking/Usopp shouted as he tried getting up. He watched in horror as his friend changed back to his familiar Brain Point form.

"Rankyaku Lotus!" shouted Kumadori as he sent a flurry of air slashing kicks towards both the reindeer and unicorn.

Sogeking/Usopp and Chopper were completely defenseless. The barrage of attacks battered the two around both hitting and slightly cutting them as well. Neither one had the strength to dodge much less fight. The reindeer more so than the unicorn. Now, both were beginning to lose consciousness. Kumadori soon stopped his technique attack and began simply kicking and punching the two around. Even smashing them into the wall. Then, the ogre finally decided to end this all.

"Li~fe Return~! Hair Bind!" shouted Kumadori as his hair came to life. It shot forward and captured Sogeking/Usopp while leaving Chopper to fall to the ground. The hair wrapped around the unicorn's limbs and neck holding tight and firmly. Even if he could, this pony would not escape.

"You will be the first to suffer, but do not cry." Kumadori said as he raised his hand pinching his fingers and taking aim. As he picked up his staff and took aim, he continued to shout out poetically, "For if you shed a tear, thy name as a stallion will be besmirched."

'_Oh Oda, he's going to kill me.'_ Sogeking/Usopp thought horrified.

"Far behind you," spouted Kumadori beginning another bout of poetry, "is the peaceful mountain village where the cicadas sing*. The sweet memory's leafing in your heart have given way to the dancing flames of hell, licking at your feet with every step of your final journey. I give to you, the leaves of a willow tree dyed in crimson to honor your parting."

"S…S…So…" Chopper said weakly, unable to even finish his sentence. He then began weakly pulling his arm towards his mouth. He had something in his hoof-hand.

"Now, take it! Take it! Take it and never look back! See the leaves fluttering in red! Song of the Willow!"

'_I'm sorry, Chopper…'_ Sogeking/Usopp thought silently as he believed this was his end. Believing this would be his last sight, he looked over at his friend. When he did, he saw in shock the reindeer take another of his Rumble Balls.

"Don't!" shouted Sogeking/Usopp towards his friend.

Taken by the sudden shout, and that it wasn't directed at him, Kumadori held his attack and looked over at the other pirate. Both he and Sogeking/Usopp watched as Chopper slowly transformed before their eyes. The little reindeer grew larger and larger even more than the ogre. His fur grew coarse and long. The horns on top of his head grew large and twisted. His hooves became hands though his fingers were each of hoof material. His arms and legs became thick yet lanky. His eyes soulless yet glowing with primal power. Before the ogre and the pony was no longer a reindeer, it was…

**BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

…a monster.

* * *

Back in the CP9 meeting room, Twilight and Luffy were still in the room. The young unicorn was still at her calculations. The red Earth pony had taken to relaxing on one of the chairs laid out for CP9 agents. He looked completely bored even while upside and hanging off the side of the chair. It had been many minutes since either of them had spoken. At any moment, Luffy was bound to fall asleep.

"Finished!" Twilight exclaimed in joy.

Luffy jolted as he heard his sister exclamation. He sat up and looked over at his sister grinning. "Finally!" He said before jumping out of his seat ready.

Twilight nodded looking over her calculations one last time. She turned to Luffy smiling confidently to him. "Alright, let's do this!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	23. Twas Beauty that Tamed the Beast

**Author's Note: Last update of the weekend, probably be somewhere between a month or two until the next one. Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day/Hearts and Hooves Day. Enjoy it for those of you with special someone's.**

**So as always,**

**Read, Review, &amp; Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time on My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic…_

"_Say Butterfly," Kokoro called out identifying her by her cutie mark._

_Fluttershy turned to the elder pony. "Hmm?"_

"_If you're worried about me, don't worry. I'll be fine, go help your friends."_

"_Oh, um…" Fluttershy stuttered nervously. "It's okay. I can't imagine being very useful to anyone. I'm not fighter, and I couldn't harm anyone even if I tried."_

_Chapapa…" laughed Fukuro arrogantly amused. "Oh come on. It's not like anything is going to change because you drank some cola."_

_Franky remained stoic. He raised his fists up in boxing style as he continued walking slowly towards the ogre. "Get ready." He said in a low tone._

"_Chapa? For what?" Fukuro asked mockingly. "Another round of your flimsy punches. Give me a break."_

"_Strong…" Franky said as he stood before his opponent. He reeled his fist back as he readied to punch the ogre. "Hammer!" The Minotaur threw his punch directly to his opponent's stomach._

_The CP9 agent was wrong. This punch was nothing like the Minotaur's previous attacks. It had far more power to it. Fukuro could not withstand the strength. He soon was sent flying back crashing though not one, not two, but three walls until being stopped by the castle wall outside. In that moment, the storm of manliness cleared revealing the sunlight upon the bloody mess that is Fukuro._

"_Whoa!" screamed Sogeking/Usopp and Chopper shocked and amazed. "Amazing!"_

"_Chopper!"_

"_Cloven…" Neither of the two fighters had noticed that Chopper, bleeding and injured, had been forming an attack. He had formed a cross like shape with his hooves. He had kept it up even through the barrage of attacks._

"_Tekkai Strength!" shouted Kumadori as he hardened his body to the max in preparation of the reindeer's attack._

"…_Roseo Metel!" Chopper stuck the ogre in a similar cross shape, but did so much more. Within the attack, the opponent felt as if he were being attacked many times over. And it was strong enough to hurt even through the ogre's defense._

"_Don't!" shouted Sogeking/Usopp towards his friend, Chopper._

_**BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**_

* * *

**Luffy &amp; Twilight: **_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat! We are the one! Go ahead!_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

_The only rule that we obey is to run free _

**Mane Six plus Spike (chorus):** _We are best friends_

_Don't ever let a compass show you the way to go_

_Just pick the route that looks the most exciting!_

_Raise the flag and sail on full speed ahead _

**Straw Hat 7 (chorus): **_Go east, go west_

_It doesn't matter who or what's standing in our way,_

_We'll make it through __them everyday_

_You won't get anywhere if you're waiting for the sun to rise _

**All (chorus): **_I can't wait_

_So spread your wings and meet it in the sky, leave earth below_

_Just follow its light and get going, go!_

_So as we're Shining, Running, Forever!_

_When all the pieces of our dreams have merged_

_You'll feel a joy inside that you can't explain_

_And that's the treasure we must find!_

_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat._

_We are the one! Go ahead!_

* * *

"'Twas Beauty that Tamed the Beast"

**BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

A roar echoed throughout the Tower of Law. It was so powerful it seem to shake the very foundation of the building. Any pony outside a room or far above could hear this beastly howl clearly. Even below ground in front of the steel door to the underwater passageway, Nami and Chimney could hear the roar.

"Ms. Pirate Lady," Chimney spoke sounding scared, "what is that?"

Nami gulped worried. "I don't have a clue."

"Nya." Gonbe the rabbit said scared.

Elsewhere, Rainbow Dash was flying up towards the top of the tower. She stopped as she too heard the roar. She looked back down towards the bottom. She couldn't see anything, but she was still worried.

"What the hay was that?"

And now for those on the first floor. The roar in its fullest could be clearly heard and felt from even as far away as the front gate. Kokoro, Fluttershy, and Spike were scared stun. None of them had ever heard a roar like this which was even more frightening, especially to one well known with animals as Fluttershy. It was beyond beastly.

"What is that?!" Spike said as he stepped back frightened.

Still smiling though shocked beyond compare, Kokoro was worried. "Is that not a dragon?"

"I've never heard a dragon's roar like that!" Spike said dumbfounded.

By this time, Fluttershy was completely frightened out of her mind. She laid on the ground and covered her head with as much of her hat and forelegs as possible. She knew that whatever was making that sound wasn't nearby, but she still felt like hiding. As she continued to hear the terrifying roar, she suddenly began listening to it. In the way that Fluttershy was best known for; listening and communicating with animals. And what she heard surprised her.

_Pain…_

"Huh?" Fluttershy spoke confused opening her eyes in surprise.

* * *

Outside the Tower of Law, one fight was finished. It was a grueling fight that took them from in the sea to in the air, but the winner was the indomitable and super Franky. With his opponent, Fukuro, laying in a deep crater, the cyborg Minotaur was hurrying to help out Sogeking/Usopp and Chopper recalling that they were facing another one. After scaling up the wall, he quickly ran over towards the hole that he had made with Fukuro. As he approached the hole, he heard an ungodly roar that had already made many shiver in fear.

**BUOOOOH!**

Franky immediately stopped just nearly by the hole. "What the…?" He said concerned and confused.

"Run!" Franky heard Sogeking/Usopp's voice full of fear and panic. He then saw the unicorn running out of the room and over towards him, with his weapon in magical tow. He shouted again now towards the Minotaur, "Get out of here, Franky! He's coming!"

"Huh?" Franky said even more confused. "Who's coming?"

"Chopper!" The unicorn shouted in fear. "He's on a rampage!"

"What?" The cyborg Minotaur looked even more confounded towards the sniper that now hid behind him. Before he could say anything however, he soon felt the ground beneath him shake. He looked back towards the giant hole in the wall realizing something was walking out.

Lumbering through the hole was what Sogeking/Usopp feared. Chopper, now a monster, walked out into the daylight and out of the burning room. He seemed rather mindless as after stepping out he looked up towards the sky like embracing freedom. In his right hand, he was holding a bloody and beaten pulp that was known as Kumadori. Despite being an ogre, and thus being large, the monstrous Chopper was able to carry him in one hand.

"Who…" Franky said in disbelief. "Who is that?!"

"It's Chopper!" shouted Sogeking/Usopp frighten.

Franky raised his sunglasses looking at Sogeking/Usopp shocked. "What?!"

"He has these pills that allow him to transform, but he ate too many and became that!"

"Geesh," Franky said after hearing that and looking at the ragged CP9 agent, "and he took out that guy in that form? Must be super powerful."

"But he's gone totally wild!" shouted Sogeking/Usopp panicking. "He even tried attacking me!"

The cyborg Minotaur didn't pay much attention as he looked at Chopper in shock. He watched as the beast just tossed the ogre and not just to the side, but all the way across from the Tower of Law over the pit and to the island and town. A feat most impressive if the one who had done the feat weren't so scary.

"He just tossed that guy like a wad of paper!" said Franky freaking out.

Monster Chopper moaned as he noticed Sogeking/Usopp and Franky, freaking them both now. He began to walking towards them with one of his hands raised up high. As he neared them, he swung his raised hand down towards them.

"Ahhhh!" screamed both males before jumping out of the way.

Chopper's large hand crashed into the stone path, but he did not stop. As he lumbered forward, he swung the other hand down towards his friends only for them to dodge it by running. Now, the monster gave chase as he tried destroying the two males at the same time. As he did, he let another terrifying howl in rage.

**BUOOOOOOOOH!**

* * *

Though the roar was loud, it failed to reach the highest point of the tower where two Straw Hats remained for just a few minutes. After all, Twilight Sparkle had finished her calculations. Now was the time to catch up to Robin and anyone with her. With his hooves holding onto the back balcony's railing, Luffy had been stretched almost all the way to the front balcony, where they had initially seen Robin with CP9. As Luffy held position, Twilight was moving around making some technical adjustments.

"Twilight," said Luffy slightly strained and mostly whining, "hurry up."

"Almost…" Twilight said as she pulled her brother a few inches to the left. She then smiled as now everything was set. "Perfect!" She said before ducking under Luffy's stretched out forelegs. She then positioned herself in front of the stallion ready for what was to come next. "Okay," she said smiling proudly, "we can go now."

"Finally!" shouted Luffy before grinning determinedly. "Gum-Gum…!"

On cue, Twilight's horn began glowing with magic. Her magic encompassed the both of them, though only at Luffy's body as not to exert too much magic. "Star…"

At the same time, Rainbow Dash popped up from the stairway just outside the CP9 meeting room. "Hello?" She said wondering if anyone was up in this room.

"Rocket!" Luffy and Twilight shouted together as stretchy Earth pony slung forward. At the same time, he scooped up his sister. Now both were flying forward.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash said hearing the two voices. In seeing the glowing Twilight and Luffy coming at her, the Pegasus pony screamed out, "Whoa!" and quickly flew up to dodge the two ponies. She quickly flew lower to double-check what she just saw.

"Twilight?"

Having only just barely saw their friend, they of course had no time to say hello or goodbye. They had a friend to rescue after all. Having whizzed pass the stairs, and Rainbow Dash, the two ponies soon left the Tower of Law. They flew through the air over the bit of sea with whirlpools heading towards the Bridge of Hesitation. They were like a bright purple star shooting across the sky thanks to Twilight's magic aura glowing around them.

The sensation felt by both ponies has amazing, especially for Twilight who had remembered this feeling from years past. And she thought with glee, _'I've missed this!'_

Unfortunately, this ride would have to end. At nearly three-fourths of the way there, they began losing momentum in there flight. They soon began descending noticeably. It would look like the two would fall into the sea, most likely to drown for various reasons. But that magic aura around them was important for good reason. Right when it looked like they would not make it and fall into the ocean, they both disappeared in a flash. Immediately after, the reappeared on the room of the entrance to the Bridge of Hesitation.

Twilight released a sigh in relief. "We made it…"

Immediately, Luffy stomped his hoof down breaking the tile. He was full of determination and ready for action. "Let's get Robin back."

* * *

Back at the Tower of Law, some fights were still taking place. At least, one real fight. The other one was more a game of cat and mouse. Still in the Japanese garden room and still trapped together, Zoro and Pinkie Pie were still running from CP9 agents Kaku and Jabra. The two Zoan-type users were still in their hybrid forms attacking with their claws and nose. These two assassins would have probably finished these two sooner if they could only work together.

"Hey!" Kaku shouted as he and Jabra stopped looking angry at the wolf-pony hybrid. "You almost hit me!"

"Then get out of my way, Square Head!" shouted Jabra back at his fellow CP9 agent.

Seeing that their opponents had stopped, once they were far enough the two ponies stopped. The swordspony looked back at his opponents looking annoyed. "Dammit." He grunted angrily. "Where is that idiot with the damn key already?"

Pinkie Pie on the other hand was having a blast. "This is fun though!" She said happily. "It's like a seven-leg race!"

"Pinkie," spoke Zoro serious, "we need to fight back."

"How do we do that?" asked Pinkie Pie.

Zoro's horn glowed and his magic wrapped around one of his swords. "I'll just cut off my leg."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" shouted Pinkie Pie quickly concerned. "I don't want you missing a leg over this. Don't you use your swords with magic anyway? So, can't you fight?"

"It's not the simple. Santoryu, all sword styles, require the sword wielder's whole body. This is even truer for equines like us. I could fight with Ittoryu, but I won't be able to perform the motions with you attached to me like this."

"So~, cutting your leg off won't ruin that?" Pinkie Pie said poking holes into Zoro's suggestion.

"I'll be fine." Zoro said stubbornly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Pinkie Pie said immediately disapproving the idea. She even crossed her forelegs together forming an X, for incorrect.

"Then do you have any ideas?"

"Ummm." Pinkie Pie said as she began looking around to figure out a plan of attack. She looked at first that she couldn't figure anything until she notice the rocks around them. She smiled as an idea formed. "Ooh! I do have one."

Having completely missed their opponents' conversation, the CP9 agents were still arguing. In fact, they looked to be ready to fight each other now, just for the pleasure of fighting the two pirates. So, it was too late for them to notice as their opponents readied to strike.

"You guys ready to rock!" shouted Pinkie Pie towards the hybrids.

Both CP9 agents looked over at Pinkie Pie and Zoro, confused. "Huh?"

"Party Cannon…" Pinkie Pie shouted as she stood by her famous party favor.

"What? More cupcakes?" Jabra said with a mocking grin.

"Rock n'!" Pinkie Pie pulled the string on her cannon. The cannon instantly fired out a big rock hurdling towards the wolf-pony hybrid.

Completely caught off guard, Jabra has hit directly at the stomach. It was powerful enough to knock the large hybrid several feet back. When he stopped, he let the rock drop and he clutched his stomach in pain. "Dammit…"

"Ha!" Kaku said smirking in mockery. "Looks like I'll be the one who'll…" The giraffe-satyr was caught off as well when a rock hit him directly to his head. The resulting smashing caused the giraffe-satyr to fall over and crash.

Zoro smirked seeing how effective Pinkie Pie's idea was being. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, they got lots of good rocks here." Pinkie Pie said joyfully.

Quickly, both CP9 agents recovered from the attack. They were also very angry having been caught off guard like that. "You're dead!" shouted both of them enraged.

"Uh-oh." Pinkie Pie said worried.

Zoro was just as worried. He immediately activated his magic and pulled out both of his swords. Though he may not be able to fight to his fullest strength, he could defend to the best of his abilities.

* * *

Elsewhere on the same floor in a different, another fight was taking place as well. Though while the first fight was more or less even, this one seemed far more one-sided in favor of CP9. In the room of CP9 agent Kalifa, said agent was oddly relaxing in her large bathtub seemingly taking a bubble bath. As she fiddled and played with the bubbles around her, doing so seductively, while her opponents laid just feet away. Applejack and Rarity were on the floor with soapsuds around them and some even on them. The two mares already looked exhausted, and even slightly in pain.

Kalifa laughed softly. "Now, what was that about 'handling' me? You two seem more in need of handling yourself."

Both Applejack and Rarity glared at the mare, but Applejack was the first to move. She forced herself to stand up. The Earth pony soon stood strong as she spoke back to her opponent, "Don't count yer eggs before the hatch, Ms. CP9 agent. We're far from finished."

"Sounds great. I'm ready when you two are." Kalifa stated with mild enthusiasm. "You don't have to wait for me, you know. The battle has already started after all."

"Applejack, wait." Rarity spoke quickly and quietly. "We mustn't act too hasty. She clearly has an unnatural power beyond just magic."

"One of them Devil Fruit powers, right?" Applejack said recalling briefly an explanation from their friends. "And a mighty slippery one at that."

Kalifa smiled amusedly. "What else do you expect with my Bubble-Bubble Fruit powers?"

"Maybe a snake." Applejack commented wittily.

Rarity groaned as she began forcing herself up. She then spoke determinedly. "I for one will not stand to be defeated by mere bubbles. Of all things! Really, I rather have green hair again."

The unicorn CP9 agent laughed again softly. "The weak don't get to choose how they die." She then stood up in her bath and stepped out. The mare took her eyes off her opponents, feeling utterly confident that she was in no harm. She then began drying off with a towel.

In seeing this, Applejack became angry. "She's mockin' us!"

"Applejack," Rarity said concerned, "don't do anything rash. She's trying to goad us into running head-first into her trap."

"Well, we're not much safer at a distance with her bubble power."

"Haven't you noticed?" asked Rarity curiously. "I'm feeling much better, and I'm sure you are too, which means that the bubbles effects are only temporary."

"So?"

"So, I also have another idea." Rarity said smiling cunningly.

Applejack looked at her friend surprised. "You do?"

"This is getting boring." Kalifa suddenly spoke as she finished drying off. She tossed the towel to the side. "It's time for you to die."

"Applejack," Rarity said as she activated her magic and her magic aura surrounding her rapier's handle, "I want you to break her bathtub."

"Eh?" said Applejack confused.

"Just make sure you break the plumbing." Rarity stated as she drew her rapier out.

"Okay…" Applejack said though still confused. She then asked concerned with her friend's branding of her weapon, "And what are you goin' to do?"

Rarity smiled showing confidence. "Entertain our host." She then charged forward with her sword held high.

"Finally." Kalifa said eager.

Bravely, Rarity charged towards the other unicorn mare. She moved her blade to be pointing at the CP9 agent. The unicorn then jumped and lunged with her sword forward at her opponent.

"Soru." Kalifa immediately disappeared, and the strike missed. "Geppo." She then began jumping around in the air.

Rarity hardly seemed surprised. She quickly spun around preparing to defend or strike if necessary. She followed her opponent's movements until the moment that the unicorn came straight at her.

"Shigan Spear!"

Quickly, Rarity preformed a beat parry, deflecting the incoming attack with her own quick strike. The resonating sound of metal could be heard as both mares glared at each other; Kalifa smiling with amusement while Rarity was frowning with seriousness. The two separated for only a second before Rarity attacked with a thrust. Kalifa vanished from her sight. Thinking fast, Rarity turned around just as fast to block another Shigan Spear attack unable to deflect it this time. Her magic ability just barely kept her unicorn opponent's horn from piercing her skin similar to what happened to Pinkie Pie. She doubted she could handle a wound like that as well as her friend had.

"You are quite skilled in fencing." Kalifa commented with interest.

"Only the basics. A lady should learn to defend herself after all." Rarity replied elegantly.

"Well then, defend from this. Bubble Master…" Kalifa said when suddenly all the bubbles in the tub moved and flowed out towards her. They wrapped around the mare's whole body leaving only her face and half her legs untouched. She looked kind of like a… "Soap Sheep!"

Rarity stared at her opponent with fascination and confusion. "Dear," she spoke concerned, "please don't give sheep a bad image."

"Mock me if you will, you won't be talking for much longer. Sheep Cloud Relaxing Bubbles!" shouted Kalifa. The bubbles around her suddenly shot forward towards the white coat unicorn.

As the bubbles came at her, Rarity acted fast. She began slashing at the clumps of bubbles separating and missing her. Though with many coming at her, she could only do so for so long. Eventually, one of the bubbles groups hit her at her leg. "Ahh!" She let out a scream as she felt her energy suddenly spent. She immediately collapsed down and her magic disappeared around her rapier.

Having snuck by the two unicorn's fighting, Applejack had spotted her friend in trouble. "Rarity!" She shouted out. Seeing how her friend was in trouble, she thought she would help, and since she was going to destroy the bathtub she knew how to. With her mighty kicking legs, Applejack smashed a part of the bathtub. Much like apple bucking, she bucked the rubble pieces towards the enemy unicorn.

"Tekkai." Kalifa said as he entire body hardened just before being hit by the marble rubble. The block smashed against her body, but she remained unharmed. She then turned and addressed the mare, "Did you really think that would work-" Kalifa was cut off as she dodged to the left, which instantly got her angry.

"I'm sorry, were you saying somethin'?" Applejack said with a wily grin before she bucked another piece of bathtub at the unicorn.

Kalifa was definitely not amused with this retaliation. "You're next now. Soru." The mare then disappeared from view.

Applejack stopped bucking as he opponent disappeared. "Where'd she go?" She said as she looked around for the unicorn. Unfortunately, she had not noticed that her opponent was right behind.

"You seem quite proud of your kicking ability, much like that stallion." Kalifa commented from behind the Earth pony. Before the mare could act, the unicorn wrapped her bubbly forelegs around the mare's back legs and end. "Golden Bubbles." Kalifa stated as she released her victim. In an instant, Applejack's legs were lathered and smoothed to a ridiculous point.

"What the ha-aaaaay!" Applejack shouted as she slipped and fell, both caused by losing a bit of her strength and the slippery nature of the soap on her. This made her immediately angry. "Dagnabbit!"

"Well then, let me show off my kicking prowess. Rankyaku!" Kalifa said as she kicked out an air slash.

Applejack saw the attack coming and immediately pushed off with her forelegs with as much strength as she could muster. She was able to dodge just in time, and the air kick slashed through the bathtub.

"Oh darn," Kalifa said with little interest, "I broke my bathtub. What a shame. Still, I don't see why you found it important to break it."

Suddenly, there came a burst of water spraying out from the broken pipes made by the Rankyaku technique. Water began spraying and producing a mist even creating a rainbow. The misting water covered much of Kalifa and Applejack. Another pipe burst producing a steady stream of water. The water began spreading over the floor towards Rarity, who still laid weakly on the floor. Rarity saw the water and smiled with joy in seeing it. She then rolled around in the water quickly. Immediately after, the white unicorn stood up fully invigorated.

"Thank you, deary, for the wonderful bath. I feel so clean now."

Kalifa stared at the white unicorn, shocked.

Because of the misting effect, Applejack's legs were soon cleaned of the soap returning to normal. She stood back up and bucked her legs out in joy. "Yee-haw! That's more like it!"

Now, Kalifa was even more shocked. "J-Just because there's water around," the mare said clearly flustered and embarrassed at her slip up, "doesn't mean you won or anything."

"Of course not. But now," Rarity said as she activated her magic again and picked up her rapier from off the floor, "we have at least taken care of your pesky bubble powers."

Though angered, Kalifa remained composed. She used her magic to fix her glasses, as they had nearly come off when she had been surprised, and smirked towards the mares. "Well now, since you both seem so serious, I'll have to get serious too."

As every mare in the room prepared for another round of fighting, the water continued to spray and flow even out the room. It began creeping its way out into the tower staircase. He traveled just to the edge before just a tiny drop of water fell down towards the ground floor. Though this drop of water did not land on the floor, but splashed on top of Sanji's head. The poor stallion had been left alone and had moved himself over to the side in hopes of not being caught. The splash of water on his head had been a surprise. Soon, he began feeling a steadier stream of water as it fell on him, and he soon felt his energy returning slowly.

* * *

Back in the room at the entrance to the Tower of Law, Fluttershy's group had remained silent for many minutes. The roar they had heard earlier hadn't been heard again in a while. While a little relieved, that also meant they didn't know if the creature that made the roar was moving towards them or not.

Spike was the first to speak, sounding optimistic. "Do you think that whatever made that sound is gone?"

"I sure hope so." Kokoro replied before taking another drink from her bottle.

Fluttershy said nothing to either of her friends. The Pegasus stared towards the larger room ahead filled with worry and concern. Most of which was towards what she had heard earlier. Who was in pain? What animal could make such a roar and be in pain? Was it as scary as it sounded? She did not know nor hoped to run into it anytime soon.

"Ahh! He's still coming!" A familiar shout caught everyone's attention towards the hole in the wall made earlier by Rocket Man. Running into view, Sogeking/Usopp and Franky appeared and looked panicked.

"Quick! Inside!" shouted Franky as he headed immediately inside.

Once both males were inside, Kokoro called out. "Hey, boys. How're we doing?"

"Granny Kokoro?! You're still here?!" shouted Franky shocked. "You guys got to get out of here now!"

"Huh? Why?" Spike asked confused.

Answering Spike's question, a part of the wall on the other side **BUOOOOH!** The familiar roar followed by a large figure soon came crashing into the room. Everyone now saw the monster that had obviously made the same roar earlier.

Sogeking/Usopp immediately screamed. "That!" He shouted and pointed hysterically. "That's why!"

"What is that?!" shouted Kokoro freaked.

"Just run!" shouted Franky as he grabbed Kokoro and ran.

"Come on!" shouted Sogeking/Usopp towards Spike and Fluttershy.

The two friends immediately followed with the others. They all left for the stairway room, but Fluttershy stopped just underneath the doorway. She looked back towards the monster. As the dust settles, she could see the large monster form clearly She gazed at it wondering where such a creature came from. The Pegasus then notice the creature's antlers, its blue nose, and finally the pink hat with a white X on it that sat atop his head. She recognized who this beast was, but she couldn't believe.

"Chopper?"

**BUOOOOOOOOH!** The monster gave out another deafening roar. Fluttershy wanted to cover her ears, but what she heard within the roar had gained her attention.

_Pain._

It was the same as before, which made it all the more troubling for Fluttershy. Now knowing who was making the noise and whispering in her ear at the same, she was filled with fear. Fear for her friend and what he had become.

"Chopper!" Fluttershy shouted suddenly towards the beast.

Her shout gained Chopper's attention. He turned his head and his glowing, blank-like eyes stared at the pony. The monster groaned softly as he continued to gaze at the yellow Pegasus. He seemed almost captivated by her.

"Fluttershy!" shouted Spike from behind the yellow Pegasus. He came running right up next to her and began pulling the mare's foreleg in an attempt to move her away. "We need to move!"

"But…that's Chopper!" Fluttershy stated in woe.

Spike stopped pulling the moment he heard what his friend said. He looked completely shocked. "That's Chopper!"

**BUOOOH!** Monster Chopper roared as he suddenly came to life. He began stomping towards the two quickly.

Fluttershy and Spike froze in fear seeing the massive creature coming towards. Just as the monstrous reindeer prepared to strike them, a two hands grabbed both of them. Chopper's cloven hand-hoof smashed the doorway, and it collapsed. Fluttershy, Spike, and their rescuer all made it out before the whole way collapsed. When Fluttershy and Spike looked up to see who it was that rescued them, they both gasped in surprise.

"Mr. Franky?" spoke Fluttershy.

"Geesh, what is with you ponies and getting yourselves into trouble?" Franky stated as he set the Pegasus and baby dragon down.

Once she was down, she looked up at the Minotaur and gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you."

"Hey, no problem." Franky said smiling back.

Spike on the other hand was less than happy. "Yeah, thanks, but I still haven't forgiven you for what your guys did to Usopp and me."

"Yeah, yeah." Franky said dryly having already gone through this earlier. "I understand where you're coming from, and after all this I'll make it up to ya with some gems or something, but…"

"Gems!" said Spike immediately excited. "All is forgiven, buddy!"

"Is it this easy to change your mind?" asked Franky rhetorically in disbelief.

"Hey!" Everyone heard Rainbow Dash's voice and looked up. The cyan Pegasus flew down looking at the group confused and interested. "What's everyone doing here?"

"Huh?" Nami's voice now caught everyone's attention and the looked over to the side. Coming around the corner came Nami, Chimney, and Gonbe. She along with the little ones were surprised to see many of their friends and allies suddenly in the main tower room. Nami asked, "What is everyone doing here?"

Hearing Nami, Rainbow Dash responded. "That's what I was asking about."

"Young lady," Sogeking/Usopp said in his heroic tone towards Nami, "it seems your young friend Chopper has undergone a major transformation that has made him into, for a lack of a better word, a monster."

"What?!" Nami said surprised.

"What the heck does that mean?" asked Rainbow Dash confused. "What happened to Chopper?"

Before anyone could answer, a part of the wall behind them was smashed through by a large hand with brown, sturdy fingers. Everyone jumped back as to avoid the debris and rubble falling. As the hand slid out of the hole, a familiar groan could be heard through the hole that grabbed everyone's attention. They all peered through the hole anxiously. Peering back at the group was Monster Chopper's glowing blue, soulless eyes. **BUOOOOH!** He gave out another roar and smashed through the wall on the opposite side of the first whole. He was beginning to break through.

Frightened greatly, Sogeking/Usopp raised his shaky hoof pointing to the monster. "That," he stated, "that's what happened."

Rainbow Dash couldn't respond. Her jaw simply dropped in shock.

Immediately, Nami grabbed the sniper. She held him by the collar looking angry "What happened to Chopper?!"

"He ate three of his Rumble Balls. I tried to stop him really, but I was dealing with an enemy."

"Girly! We don't have time for twenty questions! We gotta move!" shouted Franky. He was leading Kokoro and her charges away.

Nami let go of Sogeking/Usopp. She knew that the Minotaur was right, and that it wasn't her friend's fault. Quickly, both of them moved to join the others in evacuating. Just in time too as the wall fell apart letting the monstrous Chopper coming charging in.

"He's here!" shouted Spike in panic.

"Run for it!" shouted Sogeking/Usopp taking the lead.

**BUOOOOH!** Roared Monster Chopper as it lunged at the fleeing group. With his size, the distance between him and group was instantly covered. His shadow loomed over the group almost spelling out certain doom for them.

"Oh no!" shouted Sogeking/Usopp in fear.

Suddenly, a black blur jumped above the group. It got in between them and Monster Chopper before attacking said monster. "Poitrine Shoot!" The pony sent a powerful kick straight to the reindeer's chest.

The monster was sent backwards, but remained standing. He looked slightly confused and looked down at his bruise. It seemed to resonate in his mind a little though no more than a scratch.

Immediately, Nami and Sogeking/Usopp knew who it was that saved them. "Sanji!"

"Sorry I'm late." Sanji said to his friends and allies while he lit his cigarette. He looked back over at the monster seeing it slowly recover. "I'll take care of this, you guys help everyone above."

"Sanji, that's Chopper." Nami stated worried.

The blue stallion took a breath through his cigarette and released the smoke. "I'll figure something out." He stated calmly.

"Are you going to hurt him?" asked Spike.

"I don't see any way around it." Sanji said regretfully.

**BUOOOOOOOOOOH! **Chopper gave out another roar. Another terrifying and loud roar that shook the floor. He soon began smashing anything nearby, no longer concerned about who or what he was smashing. Unfortunately, everyone knew this could only last for so long.

_Pain!_ For a third time, Fluttershy heard the true nature of her friend's roar. It had gotten louder since last time, and now even clearer that her friend was suffering. Worst, none of her friends seem to understand that Chopper was in pain. She felt conflicted making tears formed around the edges of her eyes. She knew she had to do something, and fast.

Eventually, Monster Chopper finished up with his destruction. He turned to the group and roared again. **BUOOOOOOH!** The large creature then stomped towards the group with his hands out at them.

"Sorry Chopper," Sanji said regretfully as he was about to drop his cigarette, "I'm gonna have to…" The stallion was cut off as he caught sight of Fluttershy flying over him. He was shocked to see the usual shy Pegasus take the lead.

'_What is she doing?!'_ Sanji thought worriedly. "Fluttershy stop!"

"What are you doing, Fluttershy?!" shouted Rainbow Dash shocked. "He's gonna kill you!"

Fluttershy ignored shout and flew forward at the monster. She stopped just in front of her friend's face. "I'm sorry that I have to do this Chopper…" She said regretfully before she closed her eyes and began concentrating.

In seeing the Pegasus in front of him, Chopper raised his hand about to strike Fluttershy.

"Fly! Fly away, Fluttershy!" shouted Sogeking/Usopp towards the Pegasus.

Time seem to slow down for everyone watching. Those that would fight – Franky and Sanji – or could move fast enough – Rainbow Dash and Nami – could not move fast enough to reach the mare. Spike covered his eyes not wanting to see his friend be swatted like a fly. Sogeking/Usopp kept screaming out for Fluttershy to flee hoping to get through to her in time. The civilian ponies were far from the action and completely out of the loop.

Just before the large palm could hit her, Fluttershy opened her eyes releasing an intense stare towards her friend; the Stare. "**Please stop.**" She told the reindeer strictly but calmly, unblinking.

Immediately, Chopper froze. His soulless eyes were caught in Fluttershy's gaze and her command.

"**Please step back.**" Fluttershy commanded in the same tone to the reindeer, still not blinking.

Chopper did as commanded. He retracted his arms and stepped back from the Fluttershy and the group.

Nami was just as shocked. "What did she do just do to Chopper?"

"Ah!" Spike said in realization. "She's using her Stare!"

"Stare?" asked Nami confused.

"She has this stare that can freeze animals, and quite a few ponies too. No one is immune to it."

Sogeking/Usopp looked at Spike shocked. "She has a skill like that?!"

The orange mane Pegasus stated at the little dragon dumbfounded. Nami then looked back up at Fluttershy with her expression remaining the same. "That's…incredible."

Fluttershy approached her friend slowly. She broke her Stare on him and now wore a more caring expression. As she came up to the monster-like friend, she began to speak calmly and soothingly. "It's all right, Chopper. No one is going to hurt you anymore."

Chopper's only response was a low growl. It was unclear if he understood or not.

"Everything is going to be okay." Fluttershy said as she reached out with her hoof. Without a hint of fear, her hoof made contact with her friend's muzzle.

The monstrous reindeer was surprised by the sudden contact. It almost seem to freak him out as he began to shake his head moaning confused.

"Fluttershy!" shouted Rainbow Dash worried.

Fluttershy paid no mind to her friend's worry. She remained completely focused on Chopper. "Shh. Shh." The Pegasus hushed the frightened beast trying to calm him by stroking his fur gently. "It's going to be okay Chopper. No one is going to hurt you anymore."

The young Pegasus' soothing voice and gentleness was beginning to calm Chopper down. His rage subsiding and his mind becoming a little bit clearer. He slowly began to actually hum with content. In doing so he closed his eyes for what seemed like the first time since transforming. When he opened them back up, the blue glow was completely gone. Return was the reindeer's regular eyes filled with confusion.

"**Fl…**" For the first time since transforming, Chopper spoke. It wasn't anything coherent yet, but the large reindeer was trying. "**Fl… Fl…**"

The Pegasus stopped petting Chopper's fur. She was surprised by his deep voice, but smiled warmly. "You can do it." Fluttershy said to him supportively.

"**Fl… Flutter…shy?**" Chopper finally said in his new deep tone of voice.

"Yes," Fluttershy then wrapped her forelegs around Chopper's muzzle embracing him in a hug, "I'm right here, and so are all our friends."

"**Fr…Friends…**" Chopper repeated almost mindlessly.

Unable to believe it, Franky lifted his sunglasses up showing his surprise. He was nearly speechless. "Well I'll be damned…"

"Chopper!" shouted Nami as she took flight only stopping halfway up. "You remember us now, right? We're your nakama."

"**Na…Nakama.**"

"Do you remember why we're here?"

"**R… R… Robin.**"

"That's right!" Nami said happily. "And we need your help to get to her!"

"Huh?" said Rainbow Dash to Nami confused. "What do you mean?"

Nami smiled full of optimism. "Chimney showed me the way to get over to Robin. There's just a metal gate in the way. Chopper, as he is now, can easily break that door down."

"That's a good idea." Sogeking/Usopp said in agreement.

"Yeah! Bust the door down!" Spike shouted excitedly.

"Wait!" Fluttershy spoke up no longer hugging Chopper's muzzle. "We shouldn't let Chopper stay like this any longer. It's hurting him."

As if to state Fluttershy's claim further, Chopper began breathing out heavily. He was even beginning to sweat a little. His stature was beginning to slump as well.

In seeing this, Nami immediately regretted her suggestion. "She's right," she said frowning, "Chopper needs to return to his original size."

"But how?" asked Spike worried.

Fluttershy turned back to Chopper as her friends began discussing. She approached her friend carefully not wanting to spook him. "It's okay Chopper." She said softly before she hugged his muzzle again. "We'll figure something out."

Feeling the mare's hug, Chopper began feeling embarrassed. His whole body seemed to heat up. The heat combined with the effects of the three Rumble Balls was completely overloading his brain. Eventually, he couldn't handle it anymore and his body shut down.

The pink mane Pegasus was completely oblivious to what was happening. So she was surprised when she suddenly felt Chopper slip out of her hold. "Huh?" She said as she looked down to find the reindeer shrinking.

Sanji had noticed this as well. "What the…?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked back at Chopper. They were all surprised as the large reindeer monster returned to their cute, small friend. He didn't look much different from before, though definitely still injured from his fight earlier. Once he was done transforming back to normal, he fell over unconscious.

"Chopper!" shouted Sanji worried. He immediately rushed over to the reindeer's side.

"Speak to me, pal!" Sogeking/Usopp said as he followed.

"Is the Reindeer-Gorilla okay?" asked Franky joining them.

All the adult males circled around Chopper, blocking everyone's view. When they saw their friend's look, it nearly shocked them. Chopper, the little reindeer and once the youngest of the crew, had a big, goofy smile plastered on his unconscious face. Not only that, but his cheeks her subconsciously blushing. Instantly upon sight, the males understood what had happened. And they were proud of him.

'_Good job, Chopper.'_ All three males shared the same thought while the smiled and began shedding manly tears of pride. They even gave the knocked-out fellow a thumb up, or at least the equivalent form of one from the ponies.

Of course, none of the mares or Spike could see this, and thus were confused. Nami stepped forward having some concerns and asked the stallions, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah." Sanji said as he and his fellow males turned around, looking proper and no longer crying. The navy blue coated stallion then spoke on, "It's just…our little Chopper is growing up.

Nami raised her brow confused. "What?"

"What happened?" asked Fluttershy as she landed softly on the ground. "How did he return to normal?"

Sogeking/Usopp coughed as if clearing his voice as he approached the innocent mare. "You see, Fluttershy…" He spoke coolly trying to sound sophisticated.

"Hey! We don't have time for any of that!" shouted Rainbow Dash quickly. "We're still missing a few keys. It'll be trouble if we don't get the rest."

Returning to the situation at hand, Sanji nodded towards the Pegasus. "Leave that to me, Ms. Dash." He stated coolly as he moved from Chopper's side. "I left Ms. Rarity and Apple-chan by themselves with another beautiful mare. I must attend to them."

"Right." Franky said understanding and then immediately disbelieving thoughts. Nevertheless, it was important to key him on some key information. "By the way, Curly Bro…"

"Oi!" shouted Sanji irritated instantly.

"…You're sword guy and the pink mare need the number 2 key to unlock their cuffs. That secretary has it so hurry up and help them."

Sanji frowned with annoyance. "Damn moss-headed idiot. Putting Ms. Pinkie Pie in danger."

Immediately, Sogeking/Usopp began sweat nervously. He was silently hoping that either Zoro or Pinkie Pie would mention his involvement. He would have to play innocent.

"Rainbow Dash." Sanji said looking to the cyan Pegasus.

"Yeah?"

"If you could come with me, you can deliver the keys quickly to Robin. Will you do it?"

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash said confidently. "You can count on me."

"What about getting the door open?" asked Nami concerned.

Franky grinned before giving the mare a thumbs up. "Leave that to me." He said confidently.

"One last thing, guys." Rainbow Dash said to the other group. "I saw Twilight and Luffy earlier. I think they're already on the other side."

"Really?!" said Nami and Sogeking/Usopp surprised.

"How?" Spike asked confused.

"They…" Rainbow Dash said before trying to figure out the best way to explain what she saw."…kinda flew there."

"What?!" shouted the group shocked.

Soon, the group split up after Rainbow Dash explained what she saw. Sanji and Rainbow Dash were heading up the stairs heading for the room where Rarity and Applejack were fighting Kalifa in. The rest of the group was following Nami heading for the undersea passageway to reach Robin. Chopper was placed on Usopp's back with Fluttershy following along keeping check on the unconscious reindeer. Everyone had to hurry or risk losing Robin forever.

* * *

At the Bridge of Hesitation, two wooden doors were opened by one Spandam. He wore a greedy grin as he entered followed by Robin and Lucci, the latter of whom was keeping a firm hold of the former. The unicorn carried on his back a long sword with two tusk-like objects on its hilt. On Lucci, his pigeon Hattori continued to sit upon his back comfortably. They walked into what looked like a storage room heading towards another set of doors on the other side. As he felt cocky, the CP9 unicorn began to monologue his supposed victory over the pirate.

"Have you given you given up yet, criminal? We're almost at the Bridge of Hesitation, and we haven't heard a peep from your so-called pirate crew. CP9 probably already has them dead. Of course, they may also be delivering the bearers of the elements of Harmony as we speak. I hope they taught them a good lesson beforehand. Never go against the Empire or CP9."

Robin refused to reply. Though she appeared to be defiant towards the pony, in her mind she was quite worried for her crew.

"Soon, the Gates of Justice will open," said Spandam continuing his monologue, "and we will pass beyond the reach of any worthless pirate. Everything you know will be used for the glory of the Black Empire. And with it, the Empire will become a superpower, the lame Equestria kingdom will fall, and I'll be hailed as the hero that brought it about."

For once, Robin showed interest at the obnoxious pony. Mostly about when he referred to Equestria falling. _'What is the Empire planning?'_

"Treasure this moment, Nico Robin. For this will be your last moments breathing fresh air. You'll be locked away in a dark room, chained up as we drain every last bit of knowledge you have on the ancient weapons until you are nothing but a husk. This is the price for you being born, you demon child. I can't wait for you to suffer. Ahahahaha!"

Then, what happened next was almost too fast to process. At least for a normal pony like Spandam. In a flash of light raspberry magic, two ponies suddenly teleported between the two Empire stallions. Spandam had noticed the magic in use, but couldn't react as he was far too shocked to even understand what was happening. Instantly, Hattori took flight as his master disturbed his perch. While having initially been surprised, Lucci immediately reacted to the sudden appearance by attacking those in front of him. Luckily, of the two ponies that had miraculously appeared, one of them had been ready to fight. The red Earth pony had already been in a position to attack as he launched his hoof straight at Rob Lucci.

"Pistol!" shouted the Earth pony just before hitting the other pony.

Lucci could not react in time. The punch soon connected with him and he was sent flying back. He crashed through the crates and smashed into the wall.

Spandam turned around. He looked completely and utterly shocked. "Wha…"

"Luffy." Robin said also shocked. She then turned to the other pony still completely shocked. "Twilight…"

"Hang on." Twilight said before her light raspberry colored magic aura engulf her and Robin. Then in a flash, they both disappeared leaving behind Luffy.

"No." Spandam said as he literally saw his glory disappear before his eyes. "Nooooooooooo!"

Luffy grinned as he noticed that Twilight and Robin had disappeared. He appeared to be okay with them gone; glad even. "Okay, Pigeon Guy!" He shouted towards the where Lucci had crashed. "I'm here to kick your ass!"

As the smoke and dust settled, the Rob Lucci stood back up looking roughly okay. While he wore a neutral expression upon arising, it quickly shifted to eager and bloodthirsty grin as he replied back to his opponent. "It's about time, Straw Hat."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	24. Buster Call Callin'

**Author's note: Yo! Hi guys, new chapter yay! After so long, not yay!**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been trying to finish up another story and by this point it's almost done. So, I decided to get back to writing everyone's favorite MLP: FiM X One Piece story! Man, lots of things have happened with MLP in recent weeks. There were lots of new episodes, and a lot of them good. The season finale was great (except for the quick resolution, but whatcha gonna do).**

**So, enough babbling and filling the word count it will be exactly even! 'Kay!**

**Read, Review, &amp; Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time on My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic…_

_BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!_

_A roar echoed throughout the Tower of Law. It was so powerful it seem to shake the very foundation of the building. Any pony outside a room or far above could hear this beastly howl clearly. Even below ground in front of the steel door to the underwater passageway, Nami and Chimney could hear the roar._

"_Ms. Pirate Lady," Chimney spoke sounding scared, "what is that?"_

_Nami gulped worried. "I don't have a clue."_

"_Run!" Franky heard Sogeking/Usopp's voice full of fear and panic. He then saw the unicorn running out of the room and over towards him, with his weapon in magical tow. He shouted again now towards the Minotaur, "Get out of here, Franky! He's coming!"_

"_Huh?" Franky said even more confused. "Who's coming?"_

"_Chopper!" The unicorn shouted in fear. "He's on a rampage!"_

_Immediately, Nami grabbed the sniper. She held him by the collar looking angry "What happened to Chopper?!"_

"_He ate three of his Rumble Balls. I tried to stop him really, but I was dealing with an enemy."_

_Fluttershy paid no mind to her friend's worry. She remained completely focused on Chopper. "Shh. Shh." The Pegasus hushed the frightened beast trying to calm him by stroking his fur gently. "It's going to be okay Chopper. No one is going to hurt you anymore."_

"_Fl… Flutter…shy?" Chopper finally said in his new deep tone of voice._

_All the adult males circled around Chopper, blocking everyone's view. When they saw their friend's look, it nearly shocked them. Chopper, the little reindeer and once the youngest of the crew, had a big, goofy smile plastered on his unconscious face. Not only that, but his cheeks her subconsciously blushing. Instantly upon sight, the males understood what had happened. And they were proud of him._

'_Good job, Chopper'_

"_If you could come with me, you can deliver the keys quickly to Robin. Will you do it?" said Sanji_

"_Yeah!" Rainbow Dash said confidently. "You can count on me."_

XXX

_Quickly, both CP9 agents recovered from the attack. They were also very angry having been caught off guard like that. "You're dead!" shouted both of them enraged._

"_Uh-oh." Pinkie Pie said worried._

_Zoro was just as worried. He immediately activated his magic and pulled out both of his swords. Though he may not be able to fight to his fullest strength, he could defend to the best of his abilities._

_XXX_

_Because of the misting effect, Applejack's legs were soon cleaned of the soap returning to normal. She stood back up and bucked her legs out in joy. "Yee-haw! That's more like it!"_

_Now, Kalifa was even more shocked. "J-Just because there's water around," the mare said clearly flustered and embarrassed at her slip up, "doesn't mean you won or anything."_

"_Of course not. But now," Rarity said as she activated her magic again and picked up her rapier from off the floor, "we have at least taken care of your pesky bubble powers."_

_Though angered, Kalifa remained composed. She used her magic to fix her glasses, as they had nearly come off when she had been surprised, and smirked towards the mares. "Well now, since you both seem so serious, I'll have to get serious too."_

XXX

"_Finally!" shouted Luffy before grinning determinedly. "Gum-Gum…!"_

_On cue, Twilight's horn began glowing with magic. Her magic encompassed the both of them, though only at Luffy's body as not to exert too much magic. "Star…"_

"_Rocket!" Luffy and Twilight shouted together as stretchy Earth pony slung forward. At the same time, he scooped up his sister. Now both were flying forward._

"_Hang on." Twilight said before her light raspberry colored magic aura engulf her and Robin. Then in a flash, they both disappeared leaving behind Luffy._

"_No." Spandam said as he literally saw his glory disappear before his eyes. "Nooooooooooo!"_

_Luffy grinned as he noticed that Twilight and Robin had disappeared. He appeared to be okay with them gone; glad even. "Okay, Pigeon Guy!" He shouted towards the where Lucci had crashed. "I'm here to kick your ass!"_

_As the smoke and dust settled, the Rob Lucci stood back up looking roughly okay. While he wore a neutral expression upon arising, it quickly shifted to eager and bloodthirsty grin as he replied back to his opponent. "It's about time, Straw Hat."_

* * *

**Luffy &amp; Twilight: **_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat! We are the one! Go ahead!_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

_The only rule that we obey is to run free _

**Mane Six plus Spike (chorus):** _We are best friends_

_Don't ever let a compass show you the way to go_

_Just pick the route that looks the most exciting!_

_Raise the flag and sail on full speed ahead _

**Straw Hat 7 (chorus): **_Go east, go west_

_It doesn't matter who or what's standing in our way,_

_We'll make it through__them everyday_

_You won't get anywhere if you're waiting for the sun to rise _

**All (chorus): **_I can't wait_

_So spread your wings and meet it in the sky, leave earth below_

_Just follow its light and get going, go!_

_So as we're Shining, Running, Forever!_

_When all the pieces of our dreams have merged_

_You'll feel a joy inside that you can't explain_

_And that's the treasure we must find!_

_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat._

_We are the one! Go ahead!_

* * *

Buster Call Callin'

Hurry And Defeat the Enemy, Straw Hats!

* * *

In the upper floor of the building apart of the Bridge of Hesitation, a burst of raspberry-red magic brought forth two purple unicorn mares into a room. The landing was a little rough, but the magic student Twilight Sparkle had been in a hurry. There was no time to worry about the specifics when a dangerous pony could have near instantly killed her. Nevertheless, their plan had worked. Twilight Sparkle with Luffy had rescued Nico Robin from CP9.

Though aching slightly, Twilight was able to move fairly well still. She looked around quickly to see that they were in the clear and then just as so asked the older mare in worry, "Are you okay?"

Robin stood up. "Yes," she said calmly despite feeling bit dizzy. She quickly shook her light nausea way and replied to her student happily, "I'm fine, Twilight."

Twilight breathed out in relief. "Thank goodness." She said happily, "I-" Before she could continue speaking, she was cut-off suddenly by a hug from Robin. Twilight spoke now with surprise, "Robin?"

"Thank you." Robin said emotionally. She hadn't felt so relieved and happy in a long while. Seeing her student and friends to her aide, sudden perhaps, had been a moment she thought near impossible. _'But then, they have always been doing the impossible…'_

Hearing her, Twilight smiled softly and returned with a hug of her own. "Always." She finally felt as if the Robin she knew had returned. Like the darkness around her was lifting.

But eventually, the two mares had to finish up this emotional moment. They broke apart and Robin asked out a question, "You wouldn't happen to have the key on you, Twilight?"

The light-purple mare frowned. "Sorry, I don't." Immediately upon seeing her teacher frown, Twilight quickly attempted to alleviate any doubt she thought her teacher would have. "But I'm sure…no, I know our friends are on their way with them."

That, almost instantly, brought a smile back to Robin. Just hearing that her friends and crew were doing their best for her sake was more than enough for her. She couldn't wait to see all of them again. But that left another question. "What about Luffy? You didn't teleport him with us."

Twilight frowned, looking nervous and worried. "Well…"

The young unicorn explained to Robin what had happened with her and Luffy. Having arrived many minutes earlier via the 'Star Rocket Special', the two siblings had scouted out the area. Checking the bridge itself seeing the Black Empire Naval soldiers in waiting and going inside the building which was surprisingly empty. It didn't take them long for them to figure out that Robin wasn't here yet; a great relief really. And, where they would come from. Thus, Twilight had come up with a plan.

"_I'll just teleport right next to Robin and then teleport back. Quick and easy, they'll never expect it._"

"_That won't work._" Luffy said serious.

Twilight looked at her brother confused before chuckling. "_Luffy, I know what I'm doing. I'll be in and out in just a few seconds._"

"_That pigeon guy is with her. He'll stop you before you could even touch Robin. Even hurt you._"

Hearing this, Twilight frowned. "_So, you're saying I shouldn't teleport and get Robin._"

"_No._" Luffy said surprising his sister. "_I want you to teleport and rescue Robin with me with you._"

"_What?_" The unicorn asked confused.

"_And then leave me behind._"

"_What?!" shouted Twilight outraged. "No way! Why would I-"_

"_Because even if we get Robin, the pigeon guy will be right behind us to take her back. I need to fight him, there and now._"

Confounded, Twilight could only sigh before pointing out the only mistake she could see. "_Luffy, it would be 'there and then'…_"

"_So?_"

"_So…all right._" Twilight said conceding to Luffy's request. She then looked remorseful towards her brother and captain. "_Just…please be careful, and win._"

Luffy grinned determinedly and nodded. "_You got it!_"

In the next few minutes, the two prepared their plan to rescue Robin. When they heard the wooden doors open and three ponies enter the room, the siblings begun their plan. As Twilight's magic engulfed them both, Luffy readied his Gum-Gum Pistol attack to strike against his opponent. Then, the two disappeared only to reappear below. From there the events of Robin's rescue took place leading to their current situation.

"I see…" Robin said thoughtful. She knew her captain – she was quite glad to be able to say that again – would surely fight his hardest to protect them. Though, she worried that his opponent, Rob Lucci, would put up a tough fight having witnessed some of his abilities.

More concerning though, while she was only a little worried, she could see that Twilight was much more so. It was in her nature to fret over brother. So, in an effort to comfort her, the mare smiled and placed one of her cuffed legs on Twilight. "Do not worry, Twilight. I've seen Luffy take on many fearsome opponents, he will prevail. I know that four sure."

In hearing Robin, Twilight seemed to feel a bit better. Not completely worried free over her brother, but she could trust in the words of her mentor. She would have to wait and see.

* * *

A few floors down from where Twilight and Robin now sat, the storage room of the Bridge of Hesitation was filled with intensity. Rob Lucci stared at his opponent, Monkey D. Luffy, with the same eager and bloodthirsty smile since he stood back up from the Earth pony's attack. Likewise, Luffy was still glaring furiously at his opponent keeping his attention completely on him. He was determined to win his fight no matter what. For this two experienced fighters, nothing could break the concentration of these two experienced fighters.

"AH! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

Except maybe this idiot. Spandam, for all lack of intelligence, was still in the room with the fighters. Having literally seen his future disappear in a flash of light, all the unicorn stallion could think about was how much he was going to lose everything he hoped for. Esteem, fame, fortune; all of this had sunk like a box full of treasure off a pirate ship with Robin gone. Not only was he freaking out, but he was full of anger as well. His ego and pride had definitely taken a blow as well. So much so that he couldn't even take into account his surroundings; being that two fighters were about to trade blows. Or, even more heinous, which item was in which pocket.

"This is a disaster! How could a pirate get this far? It's impossible!" Spandam's horn began glowing as he pulled out a (gold) Transponder Snail from his cloak. He used his magic to press the button and began speaking angrily into it. "Hey! CP9! This is your chief speaking! What the hell are you morons doing there?! You let one of the Straw Hats and Element Bearers reach here!"

When no one responded, this made Spandam even angrier. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?! You answer when I speak to you!"

Completely annoyed by his chief's shout, Lucci drew his attention to the obnoxious pony. He was going to politely and calmly ask his leader to leave; despite otherwise being annoyed with him. However, upon seeing the pony and what he was holding, the stallion uncharacteristically lost his composure. "You idiot, Spandam!"

Hearing the stallion, Spandam stopped what he was doing and glanced over at Lucci, looking confused. "Huh? What did you call me?"

"Don't you ever watch what you're doing, you incompetent dumbass!"

"What!" Spandam shouted shocked. This was the first time he'd seen Lucci talk to him like this. He didn't understand why.

"For Oda's sake! Look at what you're holding!"

Actually listening to someone for a change, Spandam looked at what he was holding. He gasped as he saw the golden snail floating within his magic. "Whaaaaaa?!" He shouted in shock. "This is the golden Transponder Snail!"

Luffy tilted his head confused. "Huh?"

* * *

Instantly, far from Enies Lobby located on an island within a castle-like structure, an old-looking, silver Transponder Snail began making a noise. A noise it only made when in conjunction of someone pressing the button upon the Gold Transponder Snail. Its sound echoed deep within this impressive fortress that bore the title "Navy" in white letters against a black background. The cries of the Silver Transponder immediately forced many an Empire naval soldier to arise and heed its call. Hundreds, if not thousands, of stallions took up their arms and hurried through the structure towards the dock. All the while a single, imposing stallion gave out orders to all who could hear his booming voice. He was no ordinary pony; he was Vice-Admiral John Giant, a sleipnir.

"The Buster Call has been ordered under the authority of Admiral Aokiji! The location; Enies Lobby! Summon the closest five vice-admirals to that location! All soldiers report immediately to your battleship and prepare to sail!"

To the large stallion that bore the look of a captain, a regular-sized stallion followed him as this stallion walked to a battleship as well. The small Earth pony asked, "Sir, with how close the location is, it would be ideal to send the vice-admirals we have here to answer the call."

"How long will it take?" asked John Giant gruffly.

"30 minutes, sir."

"Prepare 10 battleships! All stallions to your post! Inform the vice-admirals of the situation! Have them leave out immediately!"

"Yes, sir!" The regular-sized stallion saluted obediently. He then took off to do his duty of informing everyone

* * *

Returning back to Enies Lobby, Spandam's freak out had finally ended. Quickly, he began his next move hoping rectified his plunder. He pulled out another, nonmetallic Transponder Snail and began speaking into it now.

"Hello? Hello!"

"_Yes, Chief."_ Kaku was the one to respond.

"Finally! I got the right one. Though not like it matters anymore. There's no turning back now, I pushed the button. Of all things, I triggered the Buster Call!"

* * *

"…_I triggered the Buster Call!"_

Once again, the idiotic pony known as Spandam, chief of CP9, had made another blunder. The Transponder Snail that the unicorn was using wasn't just communicating with Kaku of CP9, but also every single Transponder Snail on the island. From the Bridge of Hesitation to the Tower of Law to the island itself everyone had heard the entirety of Spandam's message. Starting with the island itself, many if not all the Navy soldiers and Cipher Pol agents heard this and became worried. Being a part of the Black Empire's military, they all understood what a Buster Call meant, and it scared them.

Not only the soldiers, but those allied to the Straw Hats had heard the message too. Unfortunately though, they were not only confused by what was going, but they were also captured. Most of them sat in the courthouse tied up and surrounded by Navy Soldiers. Even the sleipnirs had been captured despite their giant size; subdued by the Empire's soldiers and tied up outside the courthouse. Their situation had already been grim; now, it just seemed to get worse.

Inside the Tower of Law, the remaining CP9 agents had heard the message through their personal Transponder Snails. Despite knowing clearly what a Buster Call meant, none of them seemed all too worried. For them, they knew they could easily escape the Buster Cal. So, they could also focus in defeating their opponents. Counter to them, the Straw Hats were deeply concerned over the message; even if they barely understood it.

Then, there were those on the Bridge of Hesitation. As previously explained, there was also an intercom system on the bridge which informed the Navy soldiers of the impending danger. And also hearing the message was Twilight and Robin. While Twilight hardly understood what had happened, she looked over at Robin and gasped in shock. The older mare looked stunned, ghastly even. Robin looked as if she had seen the grim reaper itself. She began breathing heavily as memories of the day Ohara burned flashed before her eyes.

"Robin…" Twilight spoke, sounding worried.

The older unicorn heard her friend and looked over at her. Before her eyes, it was like she could see the fires of the Buster Call engulf her and then all those dear to her. In reaction, she launched herself onto Twilight embracing her protectively.

"R-Robin!" Twilight shouted out in surprise. As she was about to try and speak to the mare directly, the unicorn found she could not. She felt Robin's hold on her tighten though not restrictive. It was then that Twilight realized that Robin was scared, which in turn made her scared.

Meanwhile, the message played on without Spandam realizing what was going on.

"_Well, luckily it doesn't matter."_ Spandam stated with little care while still unintentionally keeping the line on for everyone to hear. _"Those worthless ponies can all die for all I care. They're useless. Still, I want CP9 to finish off the rest of the Straw Hats and capturing the Element Bearers. This whole island is gonna go up in flames taking out everyone on it. So hurry and…"_

"_Chief…"_ Kaku spoke back sounding deadpanned through the speaker. _"You do realize that the line is still connected with the other lines, right."_

"_Wh-What?!"_ Spandam shouted in shock. _"AHHH! You gotta be freakin' kidding me! Everyone heard all of that?!"_

The line suddenly went silent, but it was still on. _"Um..uh…"_ The voice of Spandam spoke through the line as he seem to be trying to figure something. _"By the way, this is Straw Hat Luffy speaking."_

"_What? No you're not. I'm Luffy."_ The real Luffy said from nearby.

"_Shut up!"_

"_Enough."_ Lucci's voice said before the line cut off, finally.

In the room above Lucci and Luffy, Twilight was still being embraced by Robin. But now, the young unicorn was doing a little hugging herself. From how the pony called 'chief' spoke, everyone on the island was in danger. Not just her friends, but even the ponies they were fighting. The 'Buster Call' was going to destroy everything, and the Black Empire was going to allow it.

"How…" Twilight spoke in utter confusion. "How could a pony just…"

"This is the power that the Black Empire has, Twilight." Robin spoke, her voice slightly shaky and emotional with anger and sadness. "They have the power to silence anything within their realm no matter how small or how big. This is what lies beyond Equestria. This is the 'darkness' that lies outside the 'light'."

* * *

"L…Lucci?!" Spandam said completely and utterly confused. The CP9 agent was now next to him holding the Transponder Snail that the unicorn had been holding.

Lucci took a breath to calm his emotions down. He then spoke to the stallion calmly. "Chief, why don't you go recapture Robin."

"Huh?!"

"She's probably close by still, and still in her cuffs. She's completely helpless. You can handle two mares on your own, right?"

Spandam looked surprised. "Y…Yeah! I can handle two little mares." He said boastful and confidently. He then used his magic to pull out his sword, and began grinning egotistically. "Especially with Funkfreed by my side. You take care of Straw Hat, Lucci."

"Very well." Lucci said turning back to his opponent.

Spandam then took off leaving through the set of doors on the opposite side of the room. Oddly, Luffy didn't do a thing to stop the unicorn from leaving. He just stared at Lucci keeping all his focus on him. Once the other pony left the room, Lucci spoke out.

"You're not going to stop him?"

Luffy frowned. "You'd probably stop me."

"Maybe."

"Doesn't matter." Luffy responded back as he readied to fight. "Twilight can handle him easily."

Lucci smirked. "Maybe." He replied coyly.

The red Earth pony didn't like what the pony was implying. Instantly, the two Earth ponies charged at each other. The fighters then threw out a single punch towards the other only to be blocked equally by the other. They both jumped back only a little before they went right back to attacking each other. The fight between "Straw Hat" Luffy and Rob Lucci of CP9 had only just begun.

* * *

"H-Hey!" shouted the ogre Zambai, tied with his fellow invaders within the Enies Lobby courthouse. He and his fellows were being left behind as both Navy and CP soldiers ran for their lives. Again, Zambai shouted at them.

"Are you just gonna leave us tied up here?!"

One stallion, a naval soldier, stopped to answer. "As if! You criminals can just go up in flames with the rest of the island!" Then, he took off with the last of the stallions.

Hearing this, it got Zambai all riled up. "Well ain't that great!" He shouted in frustration. "How the hell are we gonna get out of this?!"

"Don't worry about it." Paulie told the ogre calmly from within the group.

This only angered the ogre. "How can you stay so calm?! You heard what that guy said over the speakers, we're all gonna die!"

Paulie released a sigh. "No, we're not." He then stood up, completely free from his rope bindings.

"Wow!" shouted one of the other ogres who could see him.

"What?! You weren't tied up?!" shouted a Franky Family goblin.

"Of course not." Paulie said obviously. "I tied myself with my own rope. They didn't even bother to check."

"THAT'S GREAT!" Tilestone the Minotaur said with glee; despite shouting habitually.

"Hurry up then!" shouted Zambai panicky. "If what that announcement said was true, we'll be history if we don't get off this island!"

* * *

Back at the Tower of Law, Zoro and Pinkie Pie stood opposite their opponents, who both had taken a moment to answer the call from their boss. They had even returned to their normal pony forms to do so. And like everyone else, the two pirates overheard their conversation. Zoro couldn't help but think of how stupid CP9's boss was while Pinkie Pie giggled seeing the humor in the blunder; only to of course understand the immediate danger approaching. On the other hand, the two CP9 agents only looked annoyed and disgruntled with the situation.

"Well," Kaku said as he put the snail away, "that sure complicates things."

Jabra immediately sneered mockingly. "What? Can't handle the pressure?"

"No." The satyr stated clearly. "Only that it's a hassle that we have such an incompetent leader."

"For once, I agree with ya." The Earth Pony said with a frown.

Just as these two were talking to each other, Zoro and Pinkie Pie were doing the same. "What are we gonna do now?" The pink Earth pony asked to her cuffed friend.

"Doesn't matter," Zoro stated seriously, "our situation hasn't changed."

"Hmm." Pinkie said out loud, thinking. "Guess you're right."

"Look," Kaku spoke up to the two cuffed pirates, "we've only got a little time – 30 minutes max – 'til Navy Headquarters sends their battleships to destroy this island."

"So?" asked Zoro.

"So, we'd appreciate if you two just died already." Jabra said with a vicious, wolf-like grin.

"No way, Jose!" Pinkie Pie stated cheerfully as she readied her Party Cannon. "We're not leaving until you guys give up on taking Robin away!"

"Then…" Kaku said before he and Jabra began transforming.

"Prepare To Die!" Both Kaku and Jabra spoke the same line, only sounding terrifying as the transformed fully into their hybrid forms.

Despite their opponents bearing down on them with their large stature, the two ponies stood their ground defiantly. Their situation was tough, but both of them chose to smile at the danger; one cheerfully and the other eager for battle. So, with sword and cannon ready, the two were ready to fight. For everything.

* * *

"Nagagagaga!" laughed Kokoro jollily. "Looks like things are seriously getting dangerous now!"

Despite the old pony's boisterous nature, much of the rest of the group was panicking. Having heard the announcement, and understanding it to a degree, ponies like Sogeking/Usopp and Nami were already in a panic. Spike too was freaking out; almost looking like he was going to have a heart attack. Despite her own fears and worries, Fluttershy remained calm though she showed her feels clearly. She was more concerned for Chopper, still unconscious and now in her arms while Sogeking/Usopp panicked about. Chimney, as well as Gonbe, seemed more confused than afraid and thus copied their guardians somewhat carefree nature over the situation. This left Franky, whose concern over the near-future attack was real, was far more focused with the task at hand; getting through this iron door.

"Would you guys keep it down?!" Franky shouted at the two panicking ponies. "I'm trying to figure out the best way to dismantle this thing."

"What's the point?!" shouted Sogeking/Usopp hopelessly, already crying with despair. "We're dead! The Navy's gonna come and raise this whole island to the ground. We're goners!"

"I'm still only a 'baby' dragon!" Spike cried out woefully.

"I had so much to live for." Nami said crying herself, though more so pityingly. "I haven't even gotten to express my feelings to him yet."

The Minotaur frowned displeasingly. "Would you three knock it off already, they haven't even started it yet."

Kokoro laughed again. "That's right! It'll take them awhile to reach here. My guess is it'll be about 30 minutes if they're sending those battleships from Marine Headquarters."

"I can't believe somepony would do this." Fluttershy commented sadly, stoking Chopper's head to calm her despair and sadness. "How could a pony go through with such a…such a…horrendous action?"

"It's the Empire, Butterfly." Kokoro stated, still keeping her large smile despite meaning well. "They have the power to do what they want to do."

The young Pegasus lowered her head and eyes, looking sad and displeased to hear this. "That doesn't make it right…" Fluttershy said soft but harshly.

Kokoro shook her heard sorrowfully at the Pegasus. "When you have nearly half the power in the world, right and wrong are just words."

Fluttershy didn't respond back. She understood that the old mare was not trying to be mean to her; merely explain the situation. They world outside of Equestria was a harsh place. The only thing that seemed to count though was that her friends would be there to help.

"All right!" Franky stated out loud with a grin. He looked back the others and explained, "I'm gonna open this tin can, you guys better get behind me."

"Whatcha gonna do, Franky?" asked Chimney curiously and grinning.

"Nya!" Also spoke Gonbe, mirroring his companion.

Responding with a grin, Franky brought his t-connecter and brought his forearms together. He then replied eagerly, "I'm gonna bust the doors down!"

"Wait!" shouted the masked unicorn. "Is that really safe to do down here?"

"Sure." Franky said confidently. "These walls were made to handle the pressure of the ocean, it'll hold."

Before Sogeking/Usopp could tried to reason otherwise, Franky already begun charging up. "Coup…" His forearms began expanding as the air began being sucked through the pipe.

"Oh crap!" shouted Sogeking/Usopp in fear. He then shouted to everyone, "Get back guys!"

"…de…"

Everyone heeded the sniper's warning and followed him up the stairs. They all hid around the corner, but peaked ever so slightly to witness the destruction. None of them were sure if this would work. On the off chance if he was wrong, they'd be at least safe from the sudden rush of the seawater pouring in.

Franky though wasn't concerned with any of this. As his forearms expanded to their maximum size, the cyborg was ready to release his attack. "Vent!" He fired immediately and the ball of super compressed air shot forth. It hit the steel door with a resounding boom. The air bullet pressed against the steel door as it in turn attempted to remain unmovable. Unfortunately, it was a losing battle for the door. For not too long after, the hinges broke, the locks snapped, and the door itself caved in around where the compressed air bullet hit. The door soon went flying backwards into the long, dark tunnel.

Undaunted, the Minotaur stood proudly before his handy. "Ye-ow!" He shouted in cheer, "That was totally super!"

Seeing that the cyborg had not doomed their only way across the harsh seas, the rest of the group stepped out from around the corner. "Thank goodness." Nami said with a sigh of relief.

"Come on!" Spike said hurriedly as he waddled down the stair. "We gotta hurry to get to Twilight, Big Bro Luffy, and Robin!"

All agreed with the dragon, but one stayed behind. "You all go on ahead." Sogeking/Usopp said in heroic tone, appearing brave. "I'll stay behind to inform your friends of this tunnel."

"Awesome!" Spike said amazed, believing the ruse entirely. "Thanks, Sogeking!"

"Of course, citizen."

Nami rolled her eyes with disbelief. "Oh brother…"

Without a moment to lose, everyone else followed the little dragon down and into the tunnel. Despite the near-lightless conditions of the tunnel, making it particularly scary for some, they all bravely ran on though. All they knew was that Robin had to be on the other side, and nothing would stop them. If only they knew what really lied at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Inside the Tower of Law, Sanji and Rainbow Dash were making their way up the building with all hast. Both were concerned for their friends – or loves in Sanji's case – facing off against one of the CP9 agents. Sanji practically leapt from staircase to staircase needing to be there to defend his ladies. For Rainbow Dash, she kept with Sanji in case the stallion had some sort of complication. In case something were to affect him. Really, she was maintaining precautious nature, unsure what to expect for the CP9 agent who she had been told was the only female of that group. Remembering what had happened back at Water 7, she was fearful for both her friends and herself.

"Do not worry, Rainbow-chan." Sanji told the Pegasus as he leapt over another staircase with a chivalrous smile. "I will take care of things with the CP9 agent."

Rainbow Dash frowned. "But you can't fight her." She had been informed by Nami of her partner's honor code.

"No." Sanji admitted, unashamed. Still, he remained determined. "But I will deal with it."

Rainbow Dash remained skeptical, but nodded her head anyway.

The two ponies soon reached the floor where Kalifa was located on it. They rushed over to the room on the other side. Where Sanji had been evicted from minutes earlier. Quickly, they flew and ran to the door. Sanji attempted to pull the doors wide open, revealing his return to his ladies; whether they wanted it or not. Except, as he opened the doors, they immediately closed shut. "What the…" questioned Sanji as he attempted to open the doors again; only for them to remain tightly closed.

"What's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked quickly.

Sanji answered while pulling the doors harder, "It won't open!"

"What?!" Immediately, Rainbow Dash flew over and took the handle of the other door. Like the Earth pony, she attempted to open the door, but could not. "What the hay!"

While they tried and failed at opening the doors, inside much was happening without them. Of course, their presence had been noticed by Kalifa as they opened the door. In return, she had swiftly used one of her whips to tie the doors together via her magic telekinesis. She figured she didn't have long until the pirates simply broke down the door, but she figured it bought her sometime. That is, just more time to play around with her friends. Despite the water still providing a misty affect that neutralized her Soap-Soap powers, she was still nevertheless a highly-skilled assassin. Her opponents, the cowgirl Earth pony and the fashionista unicorn, could be easily handled. Or, so she thought.

Applejack and Rarity, two ponies often compared to as opposites, were working well together in this fight. The Earth pony's all-offensive capabilities matched with the unicorn's defensive skills proved to be almost on par with their opponent's all-around skill. Unfortunately, it wasn't always enough. Both mares were battered, bruised, and even bleeding from the range of attacks their opponent had. Her horn, her kicks, her whip, and her speed were at her disposal, and while they did have good teamwork; they could not always cover the other in time. For them, this battle was going downhill fast, and with the added bonus of the Buster Call in route they were definitely running out of time.

"You know," Kalifa spoke addressing the mares, "with the Buster Call invoked, you two don't have much time left."

"So?" responded Applejack.

"So, do us all a favor and simply turn yourselves over already." Kalifa stated with humdrum. "We hardly have the time for you two to put up a fight."

"Ha!" scoffed Rarity incredulity. "Deary, I work in fashion. A deadline is the perfect way for me to bring out my best. Even if it is for something as uncouth as fighting you."

"Shoot." Applejack said with a smirk. "I work on a farm, bucking apples every season. Twice the regular sometimes just to get out the cider. I'm no stranger to a little ol' deadline neither."

Their responses only helped to make the CP9 mare mad. Hearing the doors shake with movement again, she began smiling again and attempted to discourage them again. "I've locked the doors with my whip. Your friends won't be able to come in and rescue you for quite some time."

Again, Rarity scoffed. "Really? Trying to scare us with that?" She told the other mare unafraid. "We hardly need the help to defeat you, Ms. Secretary."

Hearing this, Kalifa smiled amusedly. "Very well then." And then, she disappeared from the two mares' sights.

Instantly, Applejack and Rarity went flank to flank. The white-coat unicorn raised up her rapier while the orange Earth pony kept her eye on their surroundings. It was only a matter of time until their opponent reappeared with something planned. No sooner than when they got ready, Kalifa reappeared about to attack Applejack with a potentially devastating kick from her blindside. As she kicked, a crystal shield appeared to block it. Seeing her attack fail, Kalifa swiftly disappeared again. Only to reappear now at Rarity to deliver another kick, this time hitting the mark. Poor Rarity was unprepared and was sent flying back.

Quickly, Applejack turned around shocked. "Rarity!" Only for moments later, a kick hit her and sent her flying back as well. She landed hard on the porcelain floor, skidding slightly until stopping fully. Luckily, she had stopped next to Rarity, who was recovering.

Noticing her friend, Rarity asked worriedly, "Are you all right?"

Applejack gave out a grunt, but responded as she got up. "Yeah, I'm…"

"Thorny Road!" Before the Earth pony could finish, Kalifa was already on them again lashing out at them with her thorn whip. Both of them were hit instantly and sent flying back; both marked with scratches and bleeding.

Again, both of them landed hard on the cold floor. Luckily, they had crashed within vicinity of each other. The mares both felt the searing pain from scratches and almost refused to get up. Fortunately, they did. As she did, Rarity quickly saw her opponent attempting to strike them again. Swiftly, she activated her magic and formed a gemlike structure around her and her friend; covering them completely. The whip hit the barrier, making a resonance in the magic, but it held strong. This irritated the assassin unicorn and she continued her onslaught upon the barrier hoping to break it or strain the unicorn inside.

Inside the barrier, Applejack finally got up. Hearing the sound of the whip striking the barrier, she took a look around but was confused. "What in tarnation?"

She then looked over at Rarity and noticed her horn glowing. "Are you doing this, Rarity?" She asked with surprise.

"…Yeah." Rarity spoke, her voice sounding taxed.

The cowgirl pony instantly noticed the tone. "Are you alright?"

"No…" Rarity said with her teeth clenched. With another wave of repeated onslaught, the unicorn fashionista seem to become strained with each attack. When it stopped, she fell slightly on to one knee and her barrier was beginning to crack. She then answered to her friend, "…I'm afraid I can't hold this much longer."

"Then what are we gonna do?" asked Applejack. "She's jumpier than jack rabbit on hot rocks, we can't keep her still."

"Not unless she's attacking us." Rarity stated, her voice slightly strained.

Hearing this got Applejack thinking. Then, she got an idea. "Rares, I might know how we can get the drop on her."

Surprised, Rarity stood back up. She looked at the Earth pony intrigued. "What do you have in mind?"

Loosening her joints a little, as if a little tense, Applejack flashed her friend a confident smile. "Just get ready ta strike when she stops…" The Earth pony then stepped up to the barrier.

"Pardon?" Rarity asked confused.

"Hey! Ms. Secretary!" Applejack shouted towards the other unicorn. "Betcha can't break this barrier no matter what!"

Rarity gasped with horror. "Applejack!"

Kalifa stopped for moment, looking at the Earth pony confused. "Are you kidding me?" She asked, "I can clearly see it breaking."

"Mah friend here is just getting her second wind," lied Applejack unashamed, "and then you won't be able to lay a hoof on us again."

"What are you doing?!" shouted Rarity appalled by the sudden lie.

For all her worth, Kalifa felt an incredible amount of vexation from the Earth pony's words. Thus, she dropped her whip as she began acting rashly. "Fine then. Let's see if your friend's barrier can withstand against my ultimate killing move."

Applejack didn't say a word. She only kept up her smirk as she remained absolutely still from where she stood. Completely unfazed by her opponent's threat.

"Applejack!" Rarity shouted worriedly. She had no idea what her friend was doing, but she was beginning to not like it.

Taking up the silent challenge, Kalifa aimed her horn at the barrier; and even more specifically, at Applejack. If she was going to do this, she was going to break everything that mare thought was safe. "Shigan: Spear!" Instantly, the mare shot forward at high speeds poised to shatter everything.

Everything after happened in an instant. It was only mere seconds, and with each one Kalifa and her assassin tool were getting closer to not only breaking the barrier but strike at the Element Bearer. And for each second, Applejack absolutely still and barrel-chested. In one second, the distance had been halved between them, and Rarity understood what was going to happen. By the next second, Kalifa's horn was already about to strike through the barrier, and Applejack had made her peace with herself. In the third second, the horn had breached and broke the barrier like hot poker through snow, but something else occurred as well. Suddenly, Applejack was pushed out of the way by Rarity, who was now poised to be stabbed by the incoming attack. And so, by the fourth second, Kalifa's sharp-like horn pierced into the body of Rarity instead of Applejack.

"AHH!" Rarity let out a scream in pain. The horn had gone into her upper right of her front body, practically where the heart or lung would be located. Nevertheless, the pain she was feeling right now was excruciating. Her mind completely filled this feeling that all magic from ceased to function momentarily.

As she recovered swiftly, Applejack was horrified by what she saw. "Rarity!" She cried out, a tone under her friend's own scream.

"Darn," commented Kalifa under the other unicorn's scream with a sick smile, "I missed."

Hearing her, Applejack growled towards the pony. Even while tears of sorrow and pain towards her friend fell righteously.

As Rarity's scream seem to cease, potentially do to being unconscious, Kalifa looked towards the Earth pony, flashing her twisted smile at her. "Rest assured, I won't miss twi-" The young unicorn stopped in mid-sentence as she attempted to remove her horn from her victim. Only, she found she could not.

"What's going on…?" Kalifa then looked up to see a light-blue magic aura surrounding her horn. Taking a second take on the situation, she could the magic also holding her head in place as well. And instantly, the unicorn knew where the magic originated from. "You?"

Smirking cunningly, Rarity was indeed still conscious. At least, for a while anyway. With the last of her energy, she looked over at Applejack and stated to her in the loudest voice she could muster, "Hurry… Attack!"

Though stunned by what had occurred, Applejack snapped out of it the moment she heard Rarity. She swiftly got off the floor, with a bit a fancy spin at that, and aimed her hindquarters right at the enemy unicorn, now looking afraid. Years of apple-bucking, her genetic racial traits passed down from Earth pony to Earth pony, and the summoning of every last bit of her strength all went into this one final strike. Everything for the sake of her friends would go into this one last kick as she lifted her back end up and legs tucked in.

Coincidentally, at this time, the doors broke down. Sanji, being the one to break, leapt in with Rainbow Dash behind him. Before even giving the situation a look over, the stallion landed and already had an assertion prepared. "Applejack! Rarity! Don't worry, I'm-"

"We Got This!"

Both mares shouted as Applejack delivered the finishing blow. Simultaneously, the Earth pony's back hooves connected with the body and Rarity leaned back letting her magic around their opponent dissipate. Kalifa had no time to even put up her Tekkai technique as she felt the full, unprotected force of an Earth pony – nay, an Apple Family member – buck. With nothing holding in place any longer, the unicorn was sent flying back at near breakneck speeds. The kick was so strong that it even picked up a strong gust that both Sanji and Rainbow Dash had to cover from due to the picked up dust. Kalifa was then sent bursting through the wall, and the next one, and the next one, and the next breaking anything and everything in her path. Finally, at the fifth wall she was stopped but now indented into the wall. Her clothes ripped, her purple-tinted glasses broken, her body battered and bleeding, and she herself now completely unconscious. She may even have quite a few broken bones too. Kalifa remained in the wall for only mere seconds until the wall broke apart. It and the mare then fell and crashed to the floor with much of the rubble falling atop of her. But not too much.

Nevertheless, Kalifa was defeated, and out for the count.

Back in her room, everything was silent. Applejack and Rarity, beyond tired and injured, were on the ground unmoving. The same was for Sanji and Rainbow Dash – albeit the Pegasus was still flying and thus flapping her wings. They both were stunned by the scene they had witnessed; there jaws hanging down with disbelief. Both were left speechless. Meanwhile though, Applejack and Rarity were still conscious; unknown for how long. Though exhausted, both mares were able to look at each other and share eye contact. Neither one spoke – too tired to do so anyway – but they seem to share a sort of telepathy with each other, to which they clearly understood the other. So thus, they shared a smile between the two of them. They had defeated one of CP9, and a member that had caused personal injury to both. The odds were against them, but they prevailed. And together, they shared the same thought;

_We did it!_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	25. Strong Determination!

**Author's note: Yo! Another update! Pretty quick, no? Well, I wanted to get this out before October ended, but oh well.**

**Let's see if I can get the next (and maybe another one) chapter done before the Nov. 18th. Once Sun and Moon come out, I'll be busy with that for a number of days. No writing probably.**

**So, here's hoping, and as always...**

**Read, Review, &amp; Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time on My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic…_

"_Hello? Hello!"_

"_Yes, Chief." Kaku was the one to respond._

"_Finally! I got the right one. Though not like it matters anymore. There's no turning back now, I pushed the button. Of all things, I triggered the Buster Call!"_

"_How…" Twilight spoke in utter confusion. "How could a pony just…"_

"_This is the power that the Black Empire has, Twilight." Robin spoke, her voice slightly shaky and emotional with anger and sadness. "They have the power to silence anything within their realm no matter how small or how big. This is what lies beyond Equestria. This is the 'darkness' that lies outside the 'light'."_

_XXX_

"_Vent!" Franky fired immediately and the ball of super compressed air shot forth, and hit the steel door with a resounding boom._

"_Ye-ow!" He shouted in cheer, "That was totally super!"_

"_Come on!" Spike said hurriedly as he waddled down the stair. "We gotta hurry to get to Twilight, Big Bro Luffy, and Robin!"_

_All agreed with the dragon, but one stayed behind. "You all go on ahead." Sogeking/Usopp said in heroic tone, appearing brave. "I'll stay behind to inform your friends of this tunnel."_

_XXX_

"_Rares, I might know how we can get the drop on her."_

_Suddenly, Applejack was pushed out of the way by Rarity, who was now poised to be stabbed by the incoming attack. And so, by the fourth second, Kalifa's sharp-like horn pierced into the body of Rarity instead of Applejack._

"_AHH!" Rarity let out a scream in pain._

_Before even giving the situation a look over, Sanji landed and already had an assertion prepared. "Applejack! Rarity! Don't worry, I'm-"_

"_We Got This!"_

_Both mares shouted as Applejack delivered the finishing blow._ _Kalifa was then sent bursting through the wall, and the next one, and the next one, and the next breaking anything and everything in her path. Finally, at the fifth wall she was stopped but now indented into the wall._ _Kalifa was defeated, and out for the count._

_They had defeated one of CP9, and a member that had caused personal injury to both. The odds were against them, but they prevailed. And together, they shared the same thought;_

_We did it!_

* * *

**Luffy &amp; Twilight: **_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat! We are the one! Go ahead!_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

_The only rule that we obey is to run free _

**Mane Six plus Spike (chorus):** _We are best friends_

_Don't ever let a compass show you the way to go_

_Just pick the route that looks the most exciting!_

_Raise the flag and sail on full speed ahead _

**Straw Hat 7 (chorus): **_Go east, go west_

_It doesn't matter who or what's standing in our way,_

_We'll make it through __them everyday_

_You won't get anywhere if you're waiting for the sun to rise _

**All (chorus): **_I can't wait_

_So spread your wings and meet it in the sky, leave earth below_

_Just follow its light and get going, go!_

_So as we're Shining, Running, Forever!_

_When all the pieces of our dreams have merged_

_You'll feel a joy inside that you can't explain_

_And that's the treasure we must find!_

_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat._

_We are the one! Go ahead!_

* * *

At Navy Headquarters, the battleships for the Buster Call were already sailing off. And still overseeing all of this, of course, was Vice Admiral John Giant of Navy Headquarters. He stood before the naval vessels – taller than him by a few feet – at the docks as the last of the ships left port for their target and destination; Enies Lobby. He stood by watching in stoic silence while also looking commanding and unwavering. Everything about this protocol was absolute. Enacting a Buster Call meant there were no room for error. Anyone that questioned this would be dealt with harshly.

"Vice Adirmal John Giant." A young yet commanding voice suddenly broke through the silence surrounding him that immediately caught the sleipnir's attention. The giant pony turned his head and looked down as five young creatures, one of whom he knew of.

"Ms. Satsuki…" The sleipnir replied calmly.

John Giant soon turned fully to the group, keeping his stoic appearance and stone-faced expression. Looking down at the group on individuals, he admitted that they were impressive-looking, but arrogant in his opinion. Nevertheless, this set of young creatures that stood apart from the usual rabble of their navy soldiers; only in their late youth compared to the adults that entirely made up the Navy. Four stood in front of one, clearly protecting the one that was "Ms. Satsuki". She was a light-blue coat unicorn that had a mane long and black wearing a uniform akin to their naval uniforms if only for school-age ponies. On her hip was a sword sheathed in a white scabbard. Her posse was composed of mostly young males and only one other female, all wearing similar uniforms but with black stars stitched on them somewhere. Each had a unique style to their uniform as well; the pink Lamia (front half pony, back half snake) dressed like a band conductor, one Earth pony wore his plainly as a uniform with only a few minor additions, a Gizmonk (intelligent monkey with a lightbulb at the end of his tail) dressed similarly to a samurai, and a blue and thin Diamond Dog dressed up with a high-collar and wore glasses. If he recalled correctly there were; Jakuzure, Gamagori, Sanageyama, and Inumuta, who made up the unicorn's personal "Elite Four" that helped run their program.

"What does the head of our "Young Justice" program want with me at this moment?"

Despite looking both stern and displeased for whatever reason, the young unicorn responded politely and courteous. "I request that my _school_ take participation in this 'Buster Call' that the Navy is currently conducting."

The sleipnir looked unamused with this petition. "And why should I do that?" He asked forthwith.

Suddenly, the Earth pony Gamagori – who suddenly grew to almost John's size in an instant – approached the pony with anger and outrage. "You Dare Question Our Lady's Demands?!" he shouted, "You Will Give Her The Respect She Deserve, You Military Dog!"

"Tch." The Diamond Dog Inumuta scoffed as if being insulted by the comment.

Being next to him, the Gizmonk Sanageyama snickered mockingly. Of course, this only made the tall dog creature madder; even glaring at the monkey.

John Giant looked displeased with the young stallion. But before he could give the young upstart a good thrashing, Satsuki spoke up first. "Gamagori!" she shouted, "Hold your tongue."

Surprised, the suddenly huge pony looked back at his leader, his size and rage dropping instantly back to his normal, large self. "But Lady Satsuki…!" He said confused.

"I apologize for my subordinate, Vice Adimral John Giant." The unicorn said apologizing with dignity. "He is boisterous but loyal, he meant no disrespect."

Nevertheless, John was unamused still. "Be grateful that your program is the future of the Navy. Or else I'd teach the lot of you some respect."

Lowly, the Elite Four growled threateningly. Clearly not liking being looked down on; figuratively speaking.

"As for your request." John said getting back to topic. "What interest is it to you?"

"It's as you stated." Satsuki answered cleverly, "We are the 'future of the Navy', and I believe that gives us the right to participate in the matter."

"Even so," John Giant stated immediately, "your request is denied."

All four of Satsuki's elites were about to argue against the denial, in defense of their leader who remained silent and stoic, but before they could a voice spoke up. "Now, now, Vice Admiral. We shouldn't be too hasty in denying her request."

Everyone looked back and were shocked and surprised to find Admiral Aokiji walking towards them with his bike alongside him. Immediately, both John Giant and Satsuki followed by her elites saluted the high-ranking officer. "Admiral Aokiji, sir." They all replied dutifully.

"Woah, take it easy guys, no need to be so formal." The tall stallion said towards the younger members coolly. When he stopped, standing in front of the youth, he then spoke with interesting, "You're idea of coming along ain't such a bad idea, but I definitely have to deny participation. That all right with you, Lady Satsuki?"

The unicorn nodded, keeping her salute up. "That is acceptable, sir."

"Admiral Aokiji!" John Giant spoke up with disdain. "I don't think that would wise for them to witness such an act like the Buster Call."

"Don't worry." Aokiji stated still remaining cool. "I'll be going with them to supervise. They won't be in any harm if I'm going, yeah?"

John Giant went quiet for just a moment. Seeing the logic in his superior's decision, the giant capitulated. "Very well, sir."

The unicorn admiral smiled. "Thanks for understanding." He then continued his path down the docks. With him, Satsuki's group joined him, trailing behind slightly with Satsuki leading.

The sleipnir watched on, still disdained by the decision. But in seeing that there was nothing he could do or say, he remained silent. He then simply walked off as he needed to oversee other things within Navy Headquarters.

As they walked with the admiral, Satsuki spoke up to the stallion. "Interesting that you accepted my request."

"I simply believe this will be a good learning opportunity for the students of Honnōji Academy." Aokiji stated relaxed. "But you all will only be observing the Buster Call. Understand."

"Understood, sir." Satsuki said respectfully.

With that, there was silence among the group as they walked across the dock. Looking concerned, Jakuzure slithered on ahead of her fellow elites to Satsuki. She whispered into the mare's ear, "Are you sssure about thisss, Lady Ssatssuki?"

"You're lisping..." Satsuki commented.

"Whoops, sorry." The lamia said, immediately fixing her speaking condition.

The unicorn then answered quietly, "And yes, if Inumuta's information is correct, then it's all the more imperative to see this event."

Jakuzure said no more. She accepted the decision of their leader, and her longtime friend. She thus slithered on back

The group soon approached their ship; a repurposed battleship. Onboard, several hundred young ponies – and only ponies – stood about and at attention. They all wore similar uniforms; the simplest version of the uniforms worn by the Elite Four. Only some students also wore their uniforms with one- or two-stars on them. Every one of them stood by loyally, and saluted as the group began walking on board the ship. As they continued on walking on board, the group of them passed a rather interesting pony. A pony with a light pink coat and a rather dumb-looking yet happy expression on her face while carrying a huge backpack. Not one of Satsuki's group paid her any mind, though Aokiji actually kept looking at her even after passing her.

"Students of Honnōji Academy!" Satsuki shouted commandingly to all aboard the ship. "Prepare to set sail!"

"Hai!" shouted all the students together.

"Yeah!" Except for the pink mare with the backpack. She clearly was someone outside the norm for this group, who just barely tolerated her.

"Mankanshoku!" roared Gamagori in disciplinary fury.

* * *

Strong Determination!

Our Anger Drives Us to Fight on

* * *

"Holy cow! You guys were awesome!"

Far from Navy Headquarters, we return back to the island always in daylight Enies Lobby. While panic swept through the main part of the island, due to the oncoming arrival of the Buster Call, those in the Tower of Law still faced with adversity and conflict. But recently, victory had come to some. In the room of the now-unconscious Kalifa, Applejack and Rarity – the victors – were being helped by Sanji with Rainbow Dash gushing over them from witnessing their victory. The fighting mares had achieved victory, but they had also been heavily injured. The young unicorn had the worst of it, having taken the hit – and receiving a deep puncture wound – to give them the win. The Earth pony of course had her share of wounds, but her constitution as an Earth pony allowed her to push through. Even after using as much of energy to perform the finishing move, she was already standing again. Though not a doctor, Sanji did his best with his basic knowledge to patch up his friends. He did more so than Rainbow Dash, though her endless chatter expressing her amazement for the two was definitely lifting her friends spirits; even more so than just the plain fact of their victory.

"I mean seriously guys, what was that!" The cyan Pegasus stated with joyful disbelief. "Applejack, I've never seen you kick someone with that much power!"

Breathing out, Applejack flashed her excited friend a humble smile. "Well, it was certainly somethin'. Good thing it was enough to take out Ms. Secretary."

"And Rarity!" Rainbow Dash shouted suddenly. "I can't believe you would do that, taking a hit to give AJ a shot at taking her down!"

Before speaking, Rarity winced and whined slightly as Sanji finished tending to her wound. "It…wasn't me who came up with it." She stated with a matter-of-fact smile. "Applejack was the one who was going to create an opening, but seeing how I lack such tools to finish Ms. Kalifa properly I thought it best to give her the chance instead."

Applejack frowned. "You still shouldn't have done that, Rares."

"Oh please, darling." Rarity scoffed with ridicule. "Let's not fret over the 'could have's and 'should have's. What matters is we won."

"Rarity…"

"Granted, I am simply appalled that this will scar." Rarity added somewhat selfishly before returning to a more dignified mood, smiling. "But I shall wear it like a badge of honor nonetheless."

The Earth pony wanted to state some fact to try to change her friend's mind, but found that with her last statement she could not. Applejack understood that Rarity had been right on certain things, and she accepted that. Still, her own feelings told her that she should have never put her friend in that kind of position. They had been lucky this time, but what about the next?

"My ladies," Sanji spoke up sounding downtrodden and disappointed, "you two shouldn't be arguing about this to each other. If it's anypony's fault, it's mine for being removed from the situation. I'm sorry."

"Oh Sanji-kun." Rarity said teary-eyed and remorseful. "Please don't feel bad, your situation was a bit sticky."

Nodding, Applejack also responded, "Darn tootin'. I almost got myself in the same problem. You would've been plain useless. So don't fret none too much. At least we showed we can hold our own."

Rarity then smiled and nodded. "Indeed."

Witnessing this, Sanji's mood changed swiftly. "Oh Mellorines~" he shouted out in lovesick joy, "I think I've fallen for you all over again~!"

Both mares blushed upon hearing the stallion. But while Applejack bashfully hid her emotions under hat, Rarity was simply overjoyed in hearing this. "Oh Sanji-kun!"

"Hey, guys!" Calling out from down five rooms, Rainbow Dash had gone off when she recalled some important information. She soon flew back and in her mouth she had a key with a number 2 one it. "Looks like the others were right! She was the one with the key we needed to help out Zoro and Pinkie."

Immediately, Applejack and Rarity looked at their friend surprised. "What's up with Pinkie and Zoro?" asked the Earth pony.

"Oh right, you guys wouldn't know." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Come on." Sanji said as he picked Rarity, holding her bridal style. "I'll explain on the way, but we need to hurry to rescue Pinkie Pie."

"And Zoro." The Pegasus stated.

Despite his grievance towards the swordspony, he was instead enamored by the Pegasus' loyalty. "Waah~, you are so considerate, Rainbow-chan~!"

"Sanji~" whined Rarity, feeling betrayed romantically.

Both Rainbow Dash and Applejack simply rolled their eyes. It was hard to tell what this stallion felt when he flipped from concern to lovesick like a switch. Still, the concern that Pinkie Pie was in danger got them moving. Quickly they moved out with Rainbow Dash taking the swiftest route; crashing right through the doors. The others would have to hurry along the path to reach the room. At the moment of Rainbow Dash's entrance, Zoro and Pinkie Pie had been again ready to attack and defend against the hybrids. When the Pegasus smashed through the doors, she had also continued flying forward at these two large fighters unintentionally.

"What the?!" shouted everyone in the room with shock.

Seeing the two large creatures, Rainbow Dash tried to stop herself. "Woah!" She shouted, accidentally dropping the key as she did.

"Rainbow?!" shouted Zoro and Pinkie surprised.

As the Pegasus neared them, the two CP9 agents acted swiftly. "Soru!" Instantly, the two fighters disappeared out of the cyan Pegasus' path.

In seeing something drop down, Zoro immediately became curious. He caught the object with his sea-foam green magic and looked at it. "Huh? A key?"

"That's the key!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she abruptly stopped herself. "The one to unlock your cuffs!"

Pinkie Pie gasped happily. "Really?!"

Even Zoro smirked with gratitude. "Just in time." Then, with his magic, he took the key and placed it into the lock.

Instantly, Kaku and Jabra reappeared before the two. Both poised to attack. "But now you're out of it!" They both roared as they went to strike; one by claw and the other by his square nose.

In moments, several things seem to happen at once. While Rainbow Dash was about to shout out to her friends to dodge, Zoro used a part of his magic to all three of his swords. With the other part, he unlocked the cuffs. As the cuffs opened to release the two ponies, a rope, a small pellet, and navy blue blur flew out. As the two hybrids were about to strike, the blur – Sanji – and the pellet – Exploding Star – blocked and hit their targets; Jabra and Kaku respectively. Meanwhile, the rope had found itself around Pinkie Pie before a yank pulled her out of that situation. The pink Earth pony soon landed outside the room safely. Standing before her now was Applejack and Sogeking/Usopp; the latter of whom had just arrived in time to help.

Pinkie Pie was completely overjoyed to see her friends. "Applejack! Sogeking! You guys made it!"

"Yep!" Applejack said smiling proudly. "And just in the nick of time too."

Sogeking/Usopp gave out a hearty laugh. "Heroes always arrive at the last second to save the day." He stated in his heroic voice.

Leaning over by the wall, Rarity too smiled with her friends despite her own pain. "Thank goodness we got here in time…" She commented contently.

"Awesome!" Pinkie Pie cheered out in joy. Then, a thought crossed her mind. "Wait, then who's helping Zoro?"

At that moment, Jabra came crashing through the wall further down the hallway. Coming through with him was Sanji, who had delivered the kick that smashed the wolf-pony hybrid through the wall. Both landed on the floor, Jabra nearly slumped over the edge and Sanji standing between him and the others. Knowing this, Sanji told the group, "Hurry and get to the others!"

"You sure you don't want help?" asked Pinkie Pie curious.

Sanji didn't respond; instead, the clang of clashing swords was their answer. Pinkie Pie, as well as the others, looked down into the room to see Zoro, already adorning his black headband, fighting a humanoid giraffe. And both were fighting fiercely. Meanwhile, before them, the "wolf" was about to face the "hunter" in battle. Indeed, would either need help in their task?

"Don't worry about them, Pinkie Pie." Sogeking/Usopp told her assuredly. "They can take care of themselves. They are capable fighters."

"But is Rainbow gonna be okay." Applejack stated, looking into the room with worry.

Of course, Rainbow Dash was still in the room with Zoro and Kaku. She kept her distance away from the two clashing sword wielders tough; but at the same time, she watched them intensely. Nevertheless, with an open ceiling, the Pegasus would be okay should the worst happen.

Back with the others, Sogeking/Usopp told the group of the plan. "Rainbow Dash needs to be here when Sanji and Zoro defeat their opponents. Besides the key that unlocked Zoro and Pinkie's cuff, she has all the keys left. And once she has theirs, she can be at the bridge in a matter of seconds to free Robin."

"Ooh!" Pinkie Pie said amazed. "That's good!"

While the group was distracted, Jabra was soon recovering from Sanji's attack, and looking plenty angry too. Quickly, Sanji shouted out to get the group moving. "Get going! Before he recovers!"

Immediately, the ponies realized their time was up. "Come on!" Sogeking/Usopp said before taking off.

"Pinkie!" Applejack shouted as she assisted Rarity. "Gimme a hoof here."

"Right-o!" Pinkie Pie didn't hesitate to help. She quickly hopped next to her friend and the three of them took off behind Sogeking/Usopp. As they did, the pink mare quickly noticed why they were helping their friend.

"Rarity! What happened to you?!"

"Not now, Pinkie!" Rarity and Applejack shouted hurriedly.

* * *

"Come on… Come on…"

Now back at the Bridge of Hesitation, Twilight Sparkle and Nico Robin were still where they had been before. As outside of the room there were the Empire's naval soldiers, they thought it best to remain hidden in the room until Luffy or their friends arrived with the key. Still, Twilight thought it best to try other methods to free Robin. Unfortunately, there wasn't much luck on that. Despite her best attempts, her spells related to unlocking were somehow rendered useless. She was even attempting teleportation on a finer control level as to teleport Robin out of the cuffs. Again, unfortunately, there seemed to be a snag.

As Twilight focused, signified by her intense glow on her horn, her raspberry-purple magic surrounded most of her teacher. The only part left was her lower legs and hoofs; where the seastone cuff were located. As the magic aura creeped towards the stone cuffs, though intended to remain on Robin's body, the magic seem to almost have a mind of its own and jumped onto the cuffs. Immediately noticing this happen, Twilight groaned and canceled out her magic.

"Every time!" Twilight stated in a huff befuddled. "It's like the cuffs attract magic like a magnet."

Though she was frowning, Robin was hardly surprised by this fact. "Seastone is a very unusual material that most still don't fully understand it. But this is the first time I've heard of it being a 'magic magnet'."

Quickly losing her frustrations, Twilight soon became intrigued. "Really?" She said becoming excited, "Material that emits the 'energy' of the sea and attract magic. The applications for that would be amazing! I hope one of our friends comes with a key soon. I really want to take these cuffs back home and study its composition!"

Seeing her student so eager, despite their situation, Robin couldn't help but chuckle a little. It reminded her of back then when Twilight was only a young filly. Fondly, she thought, _'It's wonderful that she kept that part of her from back then…'_

Then, a loud clank sound broke both mares from their thoughts. "What was that?" asked Twilight as she looked around.

Robin did the same; becoming immediately worried. "I have a bad feeling…"

Continuing her search, light-purple unicorn went to look outside. Carefully and cautiously, she peeked around to spy it something was occurring. At this point, the both were now hearing the grinding of gears which meant something was moving. To her surprise, Twilight saw what it was; the bridge extending out to connect to the other part of the Bridge of Hesitation. She was shocked having not noticed that this bridge actually extended further. And as she watched this, she soon caught sight of something even more discouraging than a connecting bridge. Fear soon came over her as she saw the gates – the Gates of Justice – with their bigger-than-life size begin to slowly open.

"What?!" Twilight shouted confused. She turned around immediately, about to inform her friend what was going on. "Robin!"

Already in a dead sweat, Robin replied back already knowing, "I figured as much…"

"But… How?!"

Then, the door opposite them slammed open. "Ah hah! There you are, Nico Robin!" shouted Spandam, with sword in magic ready to apprehend his prize.

Both Robin and Twilight were surprised to see the pony, but neither panicked. Quickly, Twilight jumped in front of Robin, her horn aglow with magic and with a spell in mind, prepared to defend her crewmate. "Stay back, you…you… Dumbass!"

Hearing this, Robin blinked at her student with surprise. "Twilight…"

Immediately, the younger unicorn covered her mouth. "I can't believe I said that…" She said feeling a bit conflicted. It didn't last long as she quickly reasserted herself. "But for all that you've caused, Spandam, you deserve far harsher words than that."

Of course, being called a 'dumbass' again (the second time and probably not last if this author has anything to write about it) today, Spandam was quickly in a rage. "How dare you! I am the leader of CP9 and soon-to-be the hero of the Empire! I won't be insulted by some Equestrian brat!"

That insult only helped to anger Twilight. "You don't realize do you…"

"What?" Spandam replied annoyed.

"All you seem to do is cause trouble because of your selfishness." Twilight stated loudly for the pony to hear. "First you try to take Robin away from me back when you took Sabo away from us all! Then, you hound her for years for a stupid weapon making her do things that she no choice but to do. And then you threaten her to betray the crew and me! And you do this all to be some hero?! You're not a hero! You're just small-minded pony who's drunk off his own power and whose selfishness endangers everyone around him!"

Again, Robin looked at Twilight with surprise. "Twilight…"

"But this time, I won't let you take Robin away! Ever again!"

To say that Spandam was angry would be an understatement. No; he was absolutely livid. His ego had been bruised a number of times today, but this personal insult towards him took the cake. He would've lashed out immediately with his sword except he actually recalled the memory of his first attempt to capture Nico Robin. And within it, he remembered a detail he had overlooked. "Oh, I remember now." Spandam said with an evil grin. "So that was you way back then. That little filly who looked so confused and betrayed when she heard the news about her precious 'sensei'."

Twilight growled, knowing she was being patronized. Now her anger was beginning to boil.

"Twilight!" Robin shouted out quickly, knowing what the stallion was trying to do. "Don't let him egg you on. That sword he's holding is dangerous. He's trying to bait you into attacking first."

"Yes, yes, I see now." Spandam continued as he began putting two-and-two together. "So Equestria did have something to do with Nico Robin. Hiding her from the Empire when they knew she was wanted by us. They probably knew about her talents too! But she gave them the slip before they could fool her into divulging the details of the weapon. Is that right?"

Now, it was Robin's turn to be angry. "Shut up, you fool!" She shouted, "What would you know about me? You're nothing but a pawn to the Emperor of your pathetic excuse for a 'union'. Too stupid to even realize your own mistakes!"

"And soon they will all be gone along with this island!" Spandam stated twistedly. "And once CP9 defeats the Straw Hats, I'll be hailed as a true hero in the Empire by delivering you, Nico Robin, and the Elements of Harmony!"

"Never!" shouted Twilight before charging forward.

"No!" Robin shouted in an attempt to stop her student. "Don't!"

Spandam smirked as the mare foolishly charged forward. He then immediately pointed his sword out towards the unicorn. "Ivory Darts!" He shouted. Suddenly, the sword partially transformed into an elephant – at least its head – and shot forward almost like stretching.

Seeing this, Twilight gasped in shock and abruptly stopped her charge. Before she had time to even think, the elephant head struck her. He did not stop there as he traveled further back, now with Twilight in his tusks, aimed at Robin as well. Much like her student, Robin was helpless to defend against this move and was struck as well. The elephant still did not stop and soon crashed through the wall with his targets. Being an elephant and a sword, the creature was mostly unhurt. Twilight and Robin on the other hand were not so fortunate. Once though the wall, the elephant head stop and sent the two mares falling backwards outside. Both landed on the hard stone path, but only received a few scratches and bruises from the attack. As soon after the elephant trumpeted in victory, he retreated back inside. Moments later, Spandam trotted out of the room, still smirking fiendishly.

"You see, it's hopeless for you lot." Spandam stated cruelly. "I've opened the Gates of Justice, and the transport ship is waiting to bring you to Navy Headquarters."

Unable to respond, Robin could only glare at the wicked stallion while he mocked them. Had she been freed of her cuffs by now, she would have broken his spine moments before. Unfortunately, she could only bare against it.

"You were fools to think you could escape!"

"Chief Spandam!" The evil unicorn looked over as several navy soldiers came rushing over to him; concerned after witnessing the attack. All of them armed for a fight.

In response, Spandam scoffed arrogantly. "Take care of these mares for me, sailors. They'll be shipping out for Navy Headquarters-"

Spandam was interrupted as a raspberry-colored dome knocked back himself and the navy soldiers. When he recovered, his nose broken, the villainous unicorn was shocked to see a barrier up. "What?!"

No sooner had she heard the egotistical attempt to capture, Twilight had immediately thrown up a barrier spell in an attempt to stop everyone; unknowingly, attacking them at the same time. Once it was up, she took this chance to stand up as well; protecting her teacher from the one pony that wished her serious pain. Though her own injuries would have forced her to withdraw or adhere to their enemy, she fought through it as she knew that this is where she would make her stand. For herself, for Robin, and for all her friends.

"You will never lay another hoof on Robin again!"

* * *

Currently, there was only half the time left until the Buster Call battleships would arrive. As for the situation going on in the Tower of Law, it would seem that victory would come to the invaders; the Straw Hats. On the main part of Enies Lobby, the small force that came with them were attempting to escape the Buster Call as soon as possible; but first, they had some giant ponies to free. Meanwhile, in between the Tower of Law and the Bridge of Hesitation, Nami's group had already made it past the halfway point. At the same time, Usopp's group was already beginning the trek to catch up. All that was left now was the two remaining fights in the Tower of Law. The fight between Sanji and the wolf-hybrid Jabra was intense; however, it was Sanji who would come out the victor.

"Diable Jambe…" Sanji said as he twisted his body around to attack his opponent while in mid-air. His right, back leg glowing with white-hot intensity and equally that feeling as it moved to hit his opponent. This was Sanji's new technique; Diable Jambe. With a great amount of friction added to his back hoof, this stallions kicking power was amped to fiery levels of destruction.

As for Jabra, the Zoan-user had gotten cocky. Since they were in mid-air, his Rokushiki abilities would allow him favorable movability in this type of situation. And it did; he had dodged one of his opponent's attacks and then attacked with his "Moonlight Eight-Claw Shigan" technique. Though the pony was able to knock away one of his claws, the other struck into the pony's body. However, it was here that he made his mistake. And now, his opponent had no problem getting his move to hit him.

"W-Wait!" shouted Jabra in desperation.

Of course, Sanji would never listen to his opponent's plea anyway. "Flambé…" The stallion's kick connected to the large hybrid's face with both strength and searing heat. "Shot!" At full force, Sanji's kick shot his opponent straight down towards the floor.

Jabra let a cry in pain – a number of different kinds – until he smashed into the ground level floor. Moments later, Sanji landed near the crater. As the smoke and dust settled, a clear image of the CP9 agent's defeat was clear. He laid unconscious in the ground with left side – the side Sanji had kicked – burned from the impact of the stallion's kick. This battle was over.

"God may have created food, but the Devil created spices." Sanji stated as a parting message for his opponent. At the same time, his burning hot hoof cooled down returning to normal. He then walked towards the crater, leaving one last message for the downed opponent. "If you think that kick was hot, my heart was burning even hotter."

Sanji then recovered Jabra's key. No sooner after, he recalled that Rainbow Dash had been left with Zoro several floors above him. Despite his victory, the stallion was near-exhausted from his battle; nevertheless, he pushed forward to hopefully be there in time to rescue the "damsel-in-distress".

Actually, little did he know was that Rainbow Dash was safe. More than safe; she was sitting on the edge of her seat watching the intense fight between Zoro and his opponent (Kaku).

After everyone had gotten away, Rainbow Dash had taken cover by hanging near the edge of the room to wait to receive the last of the keys. Thanks to Kaku's rage-filled attack earlier, the Sky Slicer move, there was an opening to the outside only made bigger by the constant fighting throughout the tower. This is where Rainbow Dash stayed and watched the fight, and in watching this fight she understood something about herself. For the cyan Pegasus, she could boast a lot of things about herself. Fastest in all of Equestria, and maybe even the world if she felt like it. Only Pegasus capable of creating a "Sonic Rainboom"; but one of her many tricks and feats she could perform. Her physical prowess was as good as any Earth pony with some exceptions mainly in the Apple family. Overall, she believed herself to be "awesome. But now, everything she knew she was good at seemed like mere pony tricks compared to everything she is and had seen since leaving Equestria. Her "awesomeness" felt nothing more than childish boast. In the presence of these two males, whose skills and swords are sharpened by their experience in battle, she was just above-average.

'_How can I become as awesome as them…?'_

Even with one other target in the room, Kaku gave his attention fully on his opponent; Roronoa Zoro. While at first his giraffe hybrid form had been clunky and uncoordinated, he had since became accustomed to this form. Enough so to really utilize it. Through experimenting in battle, he had come up with an array of new ways to fight his opponents. All of his abilities were coming together now; his Rokushiki training, his unique "Yontoryu" – four-sword – style, and the prowess of a giraffe were giving him the edge in this battle.

"Here I come…" Kaku stated eagerly. He then charged forward with his blades – two of which were his legs using the Rankyaku technique – at his opponent. For the Santoryu user, he could do nothing but block the attacks the best he could, which only boasted the Zoan user's claim.

'_Damn! I can barely keep up.'_ Zoro thought distraught.

"Hey! What's wrong?!" shouted Kaku fiercely. "All you're doing is blocking! Give it up!"

"You don't have what it takes to defeat me!" Then, Kaku was able to land two slashes upon the unicorn.

Rainbow Dash immediately gasped seeing this. "Zoro!" She was about to jump in, out of instinct, to help her friend, but was stopped by a shout.

"Don't!" Zoro had quickly reacted in time to halt the Pegasus' attempt at a rescue. Knowing his opponent, he would not allow her to become his new target. He then swiftly recovered and attempted to strike at his opponent, which only brought situation back to him blocking the hybrid's rapid attacks.

Despite heading his warning, Rainbow Dash looked conflicted. "But…"

"Do you think it matters whether she joins in or not?!" Kaku said in referring to the Pegasus. "You all were mistaken to think you can defy the Empire and survive…"

After hearing this, Rainbow Dash disregarded Zoro's message. Now fired up with anger, she immediately she charged at the Zoan type user going as fast as she could. "Knock it off!" She shouted determinedly.

"Rainbow!" shouted Zoro.

For Kaku, knowing the Pegasus was coming was easy enough to counter. After he sent four powerful slashes to put Zoro on guard and stationary for a time. His attention then turned to the cyan Pegasus who he immedaitely attacked. "Giraffe Whip!" He then slammed his head down upon the Pegasus, smashing her into the ground.

Poor Rainbow Dash, with her spunk and determination beaten out of her with one attack, laid on the ground barely conscious and her whole body in pain. She still tried to get up, but her movement was slowed drastically. _'Come on… Get up!'_ She told herself, attempting to self-motivate her body to move.

"Dash!" Zoro shouted again. He then watched as his opponent prepared to finish his friend.

"Pathetic." Kaku commented onto Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash looked up, hearing the comment, and saw the imposing and frightening CP9 agent stand above her. With her wings or legs unable to move, she could only watch as the agent shouted out in righteous rage. "In the name of justice, a mistake that severe is punishable by death! The same goes for Nico Robin and all the element bearers!"

That was the final straw. Instantly, Zoro's anger and frustration reached its zenith. Suddenly, a swirling, dark purple aura surrounded him. Even his magic, once a light green, became this same color. He could feel new power forming both within and around his body; power he could use to defend his friend and beat his enemy. As his opponent attempted to strike at Rainbow Dash, Zoro moved to stop him. The moment he was by Rainbow Dash's side, Zoro pointed his sword at the giraffe-satyr, which stopped him.

"Wh…What the…!" Kaku said becoming unusually fearful. He stared down at his opponent, and yet he couldn't believe his own eyes.

What the CP9 agent was seeing was also being seen by Rainbow Dash, who looked upon hearing the male. She couldn't believe what she was seeing either. Both of them were seeing not just one sword pointed but several, created by Zoro's aura. Together, they both had the same thought, _'What was that?!'_

The illusion soon disappeared around Zoro; absorbed into the pony probably. Despite his deep breathing, he stepped forward. He took his place in front of the Pegasus to protect her stallion then spoke darkly to his opponent, "You bastard… You crossed the line now."

Despite what had occurred, Kaku quickly composed himself. He didn't know what he saw, but he was not here to find answers. Seeing how his opponent was going to be stubborn, he decided to use his most devastating attack; the Rankyaku technique - Sky Slicer, the move that had cut the Tower of Law in half. Only now, with better control of his new form, he guaranteed it would be far more precise. So, he began spinning around, preparing to launch his attack and finish off both the swordspony and the mare.

Finally recovering, Rainbow Dash stood up looking frightened by what the Zoan-type user was doing. "What's going to happen?!" She shouted afraid.

"Don't worry." Zoro said calmly though seeped with anger towards his opponent. "This fight is over."

While the wind created by Kaku's spinning blew small clouds of dust out in all directions, from Zoro a disruption came parting those clouds away from him. A dark area seemed to appear as the stallion prepared his counterattack. From behind, Rainbow Dash could feel the dark-like energy coming from her friend, and yet she watched on in awe; completely unafraid.

Zoro soon lifted his two swords up and held them out crossed downward. "Demon Aura…" said Zoro. Then, like leaving an afterimage, the stallion brought his two swords back towards his chest while still leaving the same swords and position right in their spot. Once so, he continued now lifting the swords up over his head, creating the same effect only now at his chest. Completing the whole action, Zoro's head, in a motion of looking right and left, created two images of his face looking in those directions and each with a sword pointing a different direction. Even his magic formed to make a most unnatural and unholy creature with multiple arms and faces; one never seen by either Equestrian or a citizen of the Black Empire.

"Kyutoryu* Asura!"

***Nine-Sword Style**

Even while spinning around, Kaku still could see his opponent as well. And he was speechless. _'It's that demon I saw before!'_ He thought in disbelief. _'Is he making that illusion with his strength of will alone?!'_

To keep face, Kaku attempted to dissuade his opponent. "Nice try, but you're too late!"

"Is it too late for me," Zoro responded – all Zoros responded – with a glare full of enmity, "or too late for you?"

"Zoro!" shouted Rainbow Dash in trepidation.

Both opponents were ready now. Kaku launched out his Sky Slicer technique at Zoro and toward Rainbow Dash. As the air slash came at him, all of Zoro's 'arms' moved in unison, crossing each other without hurting the wielder. As the large, flying slash came at the stallion, Zoro's mind filled with the images of his friends – his crewmates – that had suffered and pushed themselves during this rescue. All of them giving it their all to rescue Robin. These images filled Zoro with not just determination to win but anger and irritation towards those that had caused all their dismay these past few days. And with these raw emotions fueling him, Zoro fiercely slashed at the Sky Slicer air-blade with all blades that he had summoned. Instantly, the Rankyaku attack began dissipating into a slivery, mist-like vapor. Zoro's hatred towards his enemy and unyielding strength had won out.

"That's impossible!" Kaku shouted in disbelief. "He slashed it into mist!"

Zoro, with his technique still active, leapt forward through the silver mist at his opponent. "You did well. I commend you." He growled out in respect. "Suffering is welcomed on the path of bloodshed."

Astounded and in awe of the technique, Kaku remained still and unmoving. He knew he had to react, to dodge the attack incoming, but he was completely unable to do so. His disbelief and pride had been destroyed; much like his strongest attack. Thus, he was wide open to the attack.

In one swift action, Zoro attacked slicing up the entire, large hybrid's body. When he landed, he held his swords within his arm-shaped aura completing his technique. "Asura, Ichibugin*!" shouted the stallion triumphantly.

***Literal: One Mist Silver/English version: Silver Mist**

Despite the severity of his wounds, Kaku stood for moments though nearly unconscious. As his strength fading, so did his hold on his transformation. When he fell to his knees, he began shrinking down back to being a regular satyr; only with a black suit and hat. Once finished, Kaku fell back onto his back completely defeated and exhausted.

For Zoro, with his opponent defeated, his technique and its illusion were done. Now back to his regular three, he placed his two, floating swords back into their sheaths first. Then, he removed the Wado Ichimonji from his mouth and placed it within its sheath. He then took a moment to catch his breath, but he was not ready to be exhausted just yet.

Still sitting in her spot, Rainbow Dash stared at her friend with jaw agape. "Aw… Awesome." She said utterly amazed.

Hearing her, Zoro smirked. "Thanks." He then used his magic to remove his bandana.

Then, Zoro looked back at the satyr. "I've got a message for you…"

Still conscious, Kaku listened intently as Zoro continued. "…from your other boss over at Galley-La."

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash said confused.

"He says, 'You're all fired'."

"Paulie…?" Kaku said sorrowful.

For Kaku, as he breathed deeply repeatedly trying to gain his breath, that message of being fired spoke volumes to him. Unlike his fellow agents, he had grown fond of his life in Water 7. His acrobatic feats that amazed the people of water city filled his heart with joy. The wondrous sight of the city's architecture. The good times with people he had once called friends building ships and taking down unruly pirates. He had to admit; those were good times that he was going to miss. "I see… Fired, huh? Too bad, it'll be tough. Assassination skills don't really come in handy in other lines of work."

"You can always get a job at the zoo." Zoro stated seriously.

Surprisingly, Kaku smiled at the comment. "Hehe… Nice one…" He said weakly as he went to pick his breast pocket. From it, he pulled out his key. Though he had attempted to hold it up for his opponent to take, he was slipping into unconsciousness fast.

Before his hand fell, Rainbow Dash grabbed it. Effortlessly, the key transfer to her hoof while Kaku's hand fell limply to the grass floor. Surprised, Rainbow Dash looked at the key then at the satyr and frowned confused. "He's…smiling?" She said.

"Yeah." Zoro said with a frown as he looked down upon the same figure. The stallion gave his silent respect and pity for his opponent.

And Kaku, he laid on the floor with content. Fully accepting his fate. For in the end, the satyr known as Kaku – for all his boasts – had been a victim himself.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's note: Oh... Did I slip in another anime? Not every subtle though XD Haven't expanded the NiM world in a while, seemed like a good time. It's an interesting choice to bring in, especially so early, but when am I ever gonna use a term like "Young Justice" again. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Until next time!**


	26. Run! Fight Survive!

**Author's note: Yo! Here's another chapter for ya, Happy Hearts' Warming. Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas**

**May be another this month. Maybe, Maybe no. Have fun with that info. I know I will, probably**

**And, as always,**

**Read, Review, &amp; Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time on My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic…_

"_Hey, guys!" called out Rainbow Dash. "Looks like the others were right! She was the one with the key we needed to help out Zoro and Pinkie."_

"_Come on." Sanji said as he picked Rarity, holding her bridal style. "I'll explain on the way, but we need to hurry to rescue Pinkie Pie."_

"_And Zoro." The Pegasus stated._

"_Huh? A key?" said Zoro confused._

"_That's the key!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she abruptly stopped herself. "The one to unlock your cuffs!"_

_Pinkie Pie gasped happily. "Really?!"_

_XXX_

"_Oh, I remember now." Spandam said with an evil grin. "So that was you way back then. That little filly who looked so confused and betrayed when she heard the news about her precious 'sensei'."_

_Twilight growled, knowing she was being patronized. Now her anger was beginning to boil._

"_Twilight!" Robin shouted out quickly, knowing what the stallion was trying to do. "Don't let him egg you on. That sword he's holding is dangerous. He's trying to bait you into attacking first."_

"_You will never lay another hoof on Robin again!"_

_XXX_

"_W-Wait!" shouted Jabra in desperation._

_Of course, Sanji would never listen to his opponent's plea anyway. "Flambé…" The stallion's kick connected to the large hybrid's face with both strength and searing heat. "Shot!" At full force, Sanji's kick shot his opponent straight down towards the floor._

_XXX_

"_Kyutoryu, Asura!" Zoro said, now looking like a multi-armed, three-headed, demon._

"_That's impossible!" Kaku shouted in disbelief. "He slashed it into mist!"_

_. "You did well. I commend you." Zoro growled out in respect. "Suffering is welcomed on the path of bloodshed."_

"_Asura, Ichibugin!"_

"_Aw… Awesome." Rainbow Dash said utterly amazed._

Now, all that is left of CP9 is Lucci currently locked in battle with Luffy. Can Luffy defeat Cipher Pol 9's most deadly assassin? Will everyone make it to Robin before the Buster Call begins? Find out now!

* * *

**Luffy &amp; Twilight: **_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat! We are the one! Go ahead!_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

_The only rule that we obey is to run free _

**Mane Six plus Spike (chorus):** _We are best friends_

_Don't ever let a compass show you the way to go_

_Just pick the route that looks the most exciting!_

_XXX_

_Raise the flag and sail on full speed ahead _

**Straw Hat 7 (chorus): **_Go east, go west_

_It doesn't matter who or what's standing in our way,_

_We'll make it through __them everyday_

_XXX_

_You won't get anywhere if you're waiting for the sun to rise _

**All (chorus): **_I can't wait_

_So spread your wings and meet it in the sky, leave earth below_

_Just follow its light and get going, go!_

_XXX_

_So as we're Shining, Running, Forever!_

_When all the pieces of our dreams have merged_

_You'll feel a joy inside that you can't explain_

_And that's the treasure we must find!_

_XXX_

_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_XXX_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat._

_We are the one! Go ahead!_

* * *

Run! Fight. Survive!

Here Cometh the Buster Call

* * *

"So, how did you do that?"

At the Tower of Law, in the room once belonging to the Cipher Pol number 9 agent Kaku, said satyr's opponents stood around him. Oddly, he still wore a smiling expression of content and peace. This however was no longer either of the ponies' concern. For now, Rainbow Dash was far more interested in her friend, Zoro. You couldn't blame her; she had witnessed something amazing. So amazing she couldn't believe it at first. Thus, she was now practically interrogating the stallion for information. Getting in really close with her fierce gaze. On Zoro's part, he was handling this rather well, but it was still becoming annoyed with this.

"Do what?" He asked nettled.

"That thing!" Rainbow Dash shouted with exclamation. "Where you had like 10 arms and five heads and a whole lot of swords!"

Interestingly, Zoro looked surprised at the Pegasus. "It wasn't that many…"

"Forget the numbers! How'd you do it?! Was that magic your magic or something?!"

Zoro scoffed immediately. "I don't know."

"Wh… What?" Rainbow Dash said confused.

"Listen," the unicorn stated scowling, "I don't know much about magic besides the one that holds my swords, and that's it."

"Anything I do – any feat I perform – is by my own power. I don't understand it completely. Maybe it was my magic reacting to my will. Or maybe I really am a demon. It doesn't matter to me, as long as it helps me accomplish my goals."

For all her curiosity, Rainbow Dash was now both befuddled and amazed. The reasoning Zoro had given her was rather shallow-minded; almost ignorant. But then, she could do something like the "Sonic Rainboom", and no one understood how or why she could. She never bothered to learn either; it was just something she and only she could do. Granted, her answer for that was she was awesome (like that was a real answer). So, she thought, what did that mean for her? Could she do something like what Zoro did?

Then, came a long shout. "I'm coming!" Both ponies looked to the open – sliced opened – doorway as someone skidded into view. It was Sanji, fresh off his own victory, coming to their aid.

Or at most, the mare's aid. "Rainbow Dash!" The navy blue stallion shouted sounding worried.

Annoyed, Zoro replied, "Oh, so you could beat that other guy."

Surprisingly, Sanji ignored the insult. His focus was solely on Rainbow Dash, and how she was injured; though far less than Zoro's own honestly. Nevertheless, this was enough to enrage the stallion. "Zoro!" He shouted before rushing over straight to the unicorn.

"How could you let Ms. Rainbow Dash get hurt, you shitty bastard!"

Zoro clenched his teeth with irritation; not even giving the other stallion eye contact. "She's fine."

"It was your duty to protect her!" Sanji shouted now more enraged.

"Hey Sanji," Rainbow Dash spoke, "I'm fine, really."

Hearing her, Sanji immediately calmed down. He gave the mare a look, and then quickly became enamored with her. He proclaimed, "Ah! You're so sexy when you're tough, Rainbow-swan~!"

To this, Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"Hey, Swirly Cook," Zoro spoke, "do you have the key."

Calming down, Sanji returned to his cool demeanor. "Yeah." He said before pulling the key out from his coat pocket. He then stated coolly, "Wasn't too hard."

"And we have his." Rainbow Dash stated, key in hoof.

Sanji smiled. "Great." He then offered his key to the Pegasus. "Now we can free Robin for sure."

Accepting it, the cyan pony exclaimed, "Awesome!"

"Hurry and get to the bridge." Zoro told Rainbow Dash immediately. "We'll make find our own route to get there."

Rainbow nodded. "On it!" She said before taking off into the sky through the opening in the room.

"Come on, Moss Head." Sanji said soon after. "Usopp mentioned that there was an underground tunnel that connects the tower to the bridge."

"Fine."

Zoro and Sanji then took off for the tunnel. As soon as they both exited, Sanji went in one direction and Zoro went in the opposite direction. Quickly, the Earth pony noticed this. "It's this way, you lost child!" He shouted annoyed.

"Nngh!" Zoro murmured with shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash rose high into the sky; mostly of habit. It was her first time actually seeing the island from the sky. Seeing it now, she was shocked to at how odd it was geographically. She knew it was a little strange from seeing it from Jack's boat, but now it looked rather miraculous. After her quick look around, she noticed something on the bridge; what she assumed was their destination, the Bridge of Hesitation. She could see the familiar color of raspberry purple, which she remembered as the color of Twilight's magic. So instantly, she found her destination.

"Here I come!" The Pegasus said for no one before moving. She flew down fast towards the bridge.

With her trained vision on the spot, Rainbow Dash soon got a clearer view of the spot. And it stopped her in midway. She could see Twilight with Robin and both being protected by the first unicorn's magic barrier; she could also see they were a little injured. Of course, she quickly took notice of the number of Empire soldiers – and an elephant – attacking them.

"Those jerks…!" She said mad. After tucking the eyes away safely, Rainbow Dash pulled down her goggles and zipped towards the attackers.

As she sped towards her targets, she heard a rather obnoxious voice speak out; ordering the others it sounded. "Hurry up and break that barrier! I want Nico Robin and that element girl on the escort ship pronto!"

"Not a chance!" Rainbow Dash shouted in defiance.

Everyone heard the shout, but before they could look in its direction Rainbow Dash rammed through a group of naval soldiers; knocking them into the sea. It was so fast that all they saw was a blur of rainbow. As all the Empire citizens began looking around in befuddlement, the cyan Pegasus did it again to another group, and having the same effect as before. All that was left was a few sailors, Spandam, and his elephant Funkfreed. Twilight and Robin, having both witnessed this, remained still with Twilight keeping her barrier up.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Spandam shouted out confused.

**Boom!** The sound caught everyone's attention and they looked up into the sky. A rainbow streak came hurdling downward. As it passed the building, the streak curved up and straight at the remaining Empire soldiers; including the elephant. Actually, the elephant seemed to be the target. The streak, Rainbow Dash, impacted the elephant and sent him crashing into everyone left that had been attacking her friends. They along with the elephant flew down the bridge path until they landed several feet away from the mares. Spandam, for all his unpleasantness, had the unfortunate circumstance of his own pet landing right on top of him; effectively squishing him.

With the enemies defeated, Rainbow Dash landed right in front of her friends. She grinned with pride as she proclaimed, "That's what you get for messing with my friends."

Twilight gasped out happily. "Rainbow!" After lowering her barrier spell, the young unicorn rushed out to see her friend. It felt like ages since she last saw any of them.

"Hey, Twi." Rainbow Dash said cheerfully. Before she could say anything more, Twilight embraced her. She didn't quite get it, but she coolly accepted it. "Geesh, it's only been a while."

Slightly embarrassed, Twilight released the Pegasus. "Sorry. It's been a rough day." She stated bashfully.

Rainbow Dash just shrugged; she couldn't disagree with that statement.

Standing back up, Robin made her way to the younger mares. She addressed to the Pegasus with a pleased smile, "Ms. Rainbow."

"Hey," replied Rainbow Dash with a grin. She pulled out a bag from her vest pocket and held it out before her friends. "I've got a special delivery for ya."

Again, Twilight gasped. "Rainbow Dash!" She said amazed and grateful.

Robin was equally as surprised, and overjoyed as well. Twilight quickly accepted the bag and then hurried to free her friend and teacher. In order, from one to five, Twilight tried each key until finally on the fifth key the cuffs unlocked. "Yes!"

Instantly, a wave of relief washed over Robin as the cold cuffs feel off. The first thing she did was rub the slightly swollen spots that the cuffs had made on both legs. It helped well to sooth the tender area. Then, she began to walk a little feeling the freedom to move around how she wanted. Only after a few steps though, she stopped. "Thank you," she said to the two younger mares happy.

"No problem." Rainbow Dash said coolly.

The group of mares were happy, but it would not last long. A whistling sound broke their peace and alerted them. They all had heard this sound before; it was the sound of a cannonball flying through the air. Then came the boom. The first one came from far off to the side destroying a part of the fence. Everyone looked over confused.

"Who's firing?!" asked Rainbow Dash perplexed.

Then, came another explosion. They all heard it coming from behind them, and they looked back. To their shock, it came from the Tower of Law. Whatever happened, nevertheless the explosion had caused the entire upper half of the tower, which had been sliced and loosened by the actions of Kaku and Zoro's fight, to fall. It fell inward and into the dark pit below; disappearing completely. The sight shocked the group more so than when the explosion earlier at the fence. They then looked forward, where they assumed the shot was fired from.

As she peered at the fog, Robin soon could make out a sight. "No…" She said horrified.

Twilight looked out as well. She too saw the shadowed object in the fog. "A ship?" She said rhetorically. As she watched the ship, the fog began to lift as well. One ship become two, then four, and then as ten ships. The fog cleared to show a fleet of Black Empire battleships sailing towards them. Twilight, along with her friends, gasped with shock.

"No. Ships." Robin corrected grimly. "The Buster Call has started…"

* * *

Beneath the waters between the Bridge of Hesitation and the Tower of Law on Enies Lobby, there lied a tunnel that connected these two parts together. Besides for the obvious reason of being secretive, it served the purpose of also allowing safe travel for government workers as well as the transportation for those being sent to the great prison; Impel Down. This was necessary as the waters above were always rough and treacherous. As such, this tunnel was made to withstand not only the thrashing waters, but also the pressure of the sea itself; built strong to last. And it was certainly long as well.

This fact was well known for a few groups already traversing this tunnel. Zoro and Sanji had found their way to the tunnel; albeit, after much struggle to keep the swordspony following the correct path. To hurry, both stallions were running with all their might. Oddly enough, it was mostly out of competition that they ran so fast, and at the moment they were neck and neck.

"Keep up, you slow-growing Moss Head!" Sanji shouted fuming.

Zoro responded by getting into his face and stating, "And stay at your snail pace? Fat chance, Slow Cook!"

Both stallions then began growling at each other. They were both so distracted with their needless competition that neither of them heard the explosion. All they cared about was about getting to their friends and beating the other in a speed race.

Not too far ahead, as Zoro and Sanji were much faster, there was another group. They consisted of Usopp, or Sogeking, whom was leading Applejack and Pinkie Pie with both supporting Rarity down the barely lit tunnel. They had already traveled down a fourth of the tunnel. Unlike the fellows behind them, they did hear the explosion outside.

"Did you hear that?" Sogeking/Usopp asked to the others.

"Yeah." Applejack said worriedly. "And if we could hear that from way down here…"

"It must be that Buster call we heard about." Rarity said concerned.

"Really?" Pinkie Pie said surprisingly confused for some reason. "'Cause all I can hear this the argument Zoro and Sanji are having."

"Zoro and Sanji?" repeated Applejack and Rarity confused.

"Yes." Sogeking/Usopp said giving the idea some thought. "I wouldn't be that surprised.

Pinkie Pie nodded. "Yeah! Listen." She then placed her hoof to her ear in listening.

Everyone decided to oblige their friend and listen. For a moment, there was silence. This did not last long as they all heard the same shout, "Bastard!" The group freaked slightly in hearing this loud exclamation; shouted in unison by both Zoro and Sanji. They looked down the tunnel in the direction they themselves had run down from. The lighted torches only allowed them vision a few feet away yet they attempted to see further down.

After a while, they began hearing a sound. "Nnnnnn!" It was odd to hear, but the group soon realized what was making it. For within a few seconds of hearing that almost buzzing sound, they also heard the quick pattered clopping of hooves upon the stone floor. And after a few more seconds passed, the images of their friends were soon peered through the darkness.

"Ooh! There they are!" Pinkie Pie cheered out with glee.

Sogeking/Usopp called out, "Swords Wielder!" using his heroic tone and persona in addressing his friend.

"Sanji!" shouted Applejack and Rarity happily surprised.

Unfortunately, neither stallion had any intention of giving them any attention. They both were already far to engrossed into their competition. Thus, they did not slow down as they approached the group.

"Oh crap!" Sogeking/Usopp shouted in his normal voice. "Everyone clear the way! Those two won't stop!"

At the yellow unicorn's warning, everyone quickly backed up to the wall. Without even giving them a second thought, Zoro and Sanji passed the group and continued on. No one had gotten hurt from their little (and stupid) competition. Still, this didn't mean no one was made.

"Hey you jerks!" shouted Sogeking/Usopp vexed. "Watch where you're going!"

Always a cheerful pony, Pinkie Pie didn't seem to mind almost getting close to being trampled. She seemed far more excited for the race. "Come on, guys! We can't let them beat us to Twilight and Robin."

"Yeah! Let's pick up the pace!" Applejack agreed readily.

Forming a makeshift sling – or more like a hammock – to place Rarity on, the group picked up their pace. Applejack and Pinkie Pie together carried their injured friend with Sogeking/Usopp trailing behind them barely. It didn't take them long to see Zoro and Sanji again, but they couldn't quite catch up to the two. So, for the moment, the two groups were now one.

Then, last but not least, there was the finally and first group that had entered the tunnel. As they were much further down, Franky and his group composed of Nami, Chopper, Fluttershy, Spike, Kokoro, Chimney, and Gonbe were already approaching a door. A sight greatly welcomed after a nearly endlessly dim tunnel.

"Finally!" Nami shouted out in joy.

As Franky had the lead, once at the doors he pushed them open. "Let's just hope that Straw Hat…" The Minotaur began to say until he fully open the doors. The sounds of a fight immediately stopped him and the group in their tracks.

Without even giving the group a glance, Luffy and Lucci fought; bare-hoofed and without the use of their abilities. Both ponies fought on par with each other with neither giving an inch. Each punch and kick was blocked by the other and then immediately countered back. Soon, they both threw a punch at the same time. Their equal power had sent both flying backwards and crashing into crates. Even with this though, neither combatant had been seriously injured. As the dust settled around them, they continued to glare at the other. Luffy completely concentrating on Lucci; however, the CP9 agent had noticed the newcomers entering.

"Ah." The yellow Earth pony said with light interest. "If it isn't Cutty Flam…"

"Lucci…" Franky responded with displeasure.

"And the other criminals." Lucci continued speaking, recognizing the rest of the group.

"Ahh!" screamed Nami, Spike, and the civilians in their group with fright.

Scared as well, Fluttershy took a step back. Her first instinct was to make sure that Chopper, still in her hooves unconscious, was out of danger.

Hearing their screams, Luffy looked away from Lucci to see his group of friends and other. "Guys?" He said confused. Then he noticed Franky and became mad.

"Franky!" He shouted, "I don't have time to fight you!"

"I already said I'm on your side, you idiot!" shouted Franky back at the pony irked.

Despite still fearful of the other pony in the room, Nami stayed put to call out to her captain. "Luffy!" She shouted, "What happened with Robin?"

"Twilight has her above us." He stated, keeping his eyes on Lucci seriously.

Nami brimmed happily. "Great!"

"But he's still here!" Spike pointed out frightened.

Despite the increase in enemies, Lucci remained calm and composed before it all. "It looks like it's getting a little crowded here, Straw Hat." He said smirking; a plan forming in his mind.

Not one to be intimidated, Franky readied to fight by removing his skin-like glove revealing a metal fist. "Okay, guys," he said determinedly, "it looks like the door to Nico Robin is on the other side."

"Y-Yeah." Spike said nervously.

"I'll help Straw Hat take care of Lucci while you all-" Franky stopped speaking as he and everyone else witnessed the CP9 agent transform. Suddenly, the pony changed into a large hybrid creature of a pony and a leopard that towered over everyone. At this, Franky screamed out in shock and fright. "Wah! Lucci's a Devil Fruit user too?!"

"Holy Cats!" shouted Spike equally so.

Now, any sense of courage or bravery left the group. Lucci's now intimidating figure along with his new ferocious appearance of a carnivorous animal had figuratively ripped it away from them. Even for a Minotaur, a creature built with impressive physique and strength. Luffy though hadn't lost his fighting spirit. He was ready to fight back immediately, but he wasn't sure he could take his opponent on in his current state.

"Now, it would be simple just to kill you all." Lucci stated with a sadistic smirk, which sent his potential victims a shiver in fear. But then he retracted, "But that won't take care of the other criminals coming."

Suddenly, Lucci lifted one of his hindlegs. "Rankyaku…" He then kicked out, but not towards the group or his opponent. He had sent the slicing wave back towards at the wall behind him. It cleanly sliced through the wall, and the sea water began rushing in immediately.

"Ah!" screamed the group in shock. Quickly, they turned and made a run for it as the water came rushing into the room.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted mad at his opponent.

Lucci only continued to smirk before he began using the Geppo technique. Wasting no time, Luffy stretched his arm and shot himself up to a ledge within the large, spacious, storage room. Likewise, Lucci had leapt through the air a few times before landing on the same ledge opposite Luffy. The gushing water and sea pressure expanded the hole in the wall allowing a torrent of salty water to fill the room faster. And with it, fill the undersea tunnel where many of our heroes and others were currently traveling in. Lucci had effectively cut-off their fastest route in reaching Robin as well as their potential escape.

"Pigeon guy!" shouted Luffy angrily.

"Since this room is beneath the sea level, it will fill with water including the tunnel." Lucci stated callously. "Your friends will either be stuck back at the Tower of Law to meet a grim fate or drown tragically."

Luffy was undeterred by the Zoan-type user's grim proclamation. "They'll be fine." He stated definite.

As he did not care, Lucci didn't retort the stallion's statement. He instead decided to move their fight. Again, he used the Geppo technique and traveled up through a hatchway.

"That creep…!" Luffy muttered angrily. He immediately followed after the leopard-pony hybrid. After climbing up the ladder, Luffy found himself in the room above the storage room; where he and Twilight had prepared their rescue of Robin. He quickly jumped over to the opposite side of the room; opposite to his opponent, Lucci.

"Unlike the other room, this one is above the sea level." Lucci said informing the rubber pony. "The water won't reach here."

Breathing out hard, Luffy responded with a mad, "Whatever." The pony then positioned himself in a crouching form; on all fours. All his legs expanded and then contracted, pumping the stallion's body fluids, which caused his body to produce a pinkish sheen as well as steam.

"Second…Gear." Luffy said serious.

Lucci immediately arched his brow. "What's this trick?"

Standing now, Luffy had one hoof reeled back and the other extended out; almost like taking aim. "Gum-Gum…" He then vanished from his opponent's view. Only to reappear right in front of him still in the same pose.

'He's faster now!' Lucci realized surprisingly. "Tekkai!" Quickly, he hardened his hybrid body a moment before his opponent attacked.

"Jet Pistol!" Luffy launched out his hoof with blinding speed.

Unable to move, Lucci took on the full impact of the hit. His Tekkai technique was unmatched by any of his peers; and yet, he felt the full, painful impact of his opponent's punch. 'He's stronger too!' Even though his body was now as hard as steel – maybe stronger – it did little in even softening the blow. The hit even pushed him some back. As he recovered, a little blood began to seep down from his lip, which he barely noticed.

For he was far more excited for his continuing fight with the pirate.

* * *

"Our testing fire succeeded in hitting the island, Vice Admiral, sir. Specifically the Tower of Law."

"Good. Then begin the operation at once."

"Yes, sir!"

Black Navy battleships were one of the largest and most powerful ships on the sea. A single one could destroy a small island, and each held within it over two-thousand ponies trained to fight on the high seas. Altogether, there were ten ships under the authority of five vice-admirals of the Black Empire's Navy. Each stallion had years of experience and strength under their belt, and each upheld justice wherever they went. This current action they were undertaking, the Buster Call, was no different. They were about burn this island to the ground; all for the sake of justice.

"Sir," a sailor said as he reported to the large stallion, "we have spotted the wanted criminal Nico Robin on the Bridge of Hesitation along with two mares reported to be the bearers of the elements of Harmony."

The one in charge, Vice Admiral Onigumo, thought over the information for a moment. "We'll leave them be for now." He stated calmly.

"We'll let Lucci take care of recapturing them. For now, keep all cannons targeted on Enies Lobby."

"Yes, sir!"

Meanwhile on the Bridge of Hesitation, the once defeated Black Navy soldiers had recovered and took note that of the many battleships heading towards them. Immediately, they began to formulate their next series of moves. While some beckoned the crew from the escort ship to assist them, the rest helped remove the elephant off from Spandam. Eventually, they were able to just wake the beast up and by happenstance moved off his owner. Despite the elephant now off, the metal-faced pony remained in the crater of said elephant looking near passed out. Worried for him, the soldiers attempted to wake him.

"Chief? Chief!"

Eventually it worked. The chief of Cipher Pol number 9 soon awoke. Albeit, a little frazzled since an elephant landed on him. "Whose-a chef? All'en have the boobam-boo."

"Um, sir?" A Naval sailor asked confused.

"Wha?" Spandam said befuddled. Luckily, he didn't stay like this for long. A quick shake of his senses, by shaking his head almost violently, Spandam soon returned to his usual unpleasantness.

He soon stood back up, looking infuriated. "Huh? What's going on? What are you fools doing?!" He shouted thoughtlessly.

"Um, sir…" One of the soldier spoke up nervously. "The Buster Call, it's…" Unable to finished, the sailor simply pointed out behind the stallion.

Looking befuddled, Spandam turned around to see what the stallion was talking about. Instantly seeing the large battleships, he let out a shocked scream. "They're here?!"

Everyone, including Twilight and her group, watched in awe and terror as the cannons fired indiscriminately towards the island. Every shot hitting the island and destroying anything or potentially anyone there.

"They're not aiming for the bridge." Spandam realized suddenly. Not a single shot had been fired at or even near them. And at this, the greedy unicorn grinned overconfidently. "It's just as my father said it would be. I'm completely immune to the Buster Call."

"Um, sir," spoke one Navy soldier, ignoring the pony's comment. "Nico Robin and two of the element bearers are still on the bridge…"

"Then what are you fools waiting for?!" Spandam shouted impertinently. "Go and capture them!

"Yes, sir!" shouted the soldier obediently. The Black Navy sailors charged down the bridge prepared to recapture the fugitive and apprehend her rescuers.

"My promotion is at stake!" Spandam added selfishly.

Despite being far down away from them, the group of mares had quickly noticed that their fight on the bridge was far from done. As she rose up hovering off the bridge, Rainbow Dash looked around questioningly at the incoming battleships. She asked, "Why aren't they firing at us?"

Twilight already had a clear idea as to why. "They are probably expecting Spandam to recapture slash capture us."

Rainbow Dash immediately scoffed. "Yeah, right." She said before bashing her hooves together toughly, "Not without a fight."

Nodding in agreement with her friend, Twilight looked over to Robin. She could see that the older unicorn was experiencing some shock; probably from past experience with the Buster Call. She was even shaking with fear. So, acting as leader, she began to tell Rainbow Dash her plan. "If those battleships aren't going to attack us yet, we can take advantage of that."

"Yeah?"

"Go ahead of us and secure the escort ship." Twilight said pointing at the object. "That is our best way of escaping."

"You got it!" Rainbow Dash said confidently. She then took off, flying low and weaving underneath the bridge, heading straight for the boat.

"Hey!" shouted a Black Navy sailor. "There's one of them!"

"Capture her you fools!" shouted Spandam immediately.

As part of the force attempted to capture Rainbow Dash, the other still coming after the other them, Twilight took this time to help her teacher. Though, she had to be quick. "Sensei," she said, "I know that this is bringing back some bad memories, but we need you to help secure the ship so we can all go back together."

Even in her current state of shock and dismay, Robin could hear her student and her logical plan clearly. She looked away from the nearing battleships only to stare at Twilight for moment. Seeing her determination, and remembering that all her friends were fighting to reach her, Robin realized that she needed to get her own act together. Curtly, she shook her head as if shaking away her fear and despair; replacing them with her own resolve and hope.

"Yes," she said smiling, "you're right."

Twilight brimmed happily seeing that Robin was back in action. She then faced back forward along with her teacher towards the incoming soldiers. Immediately, their horns began glowing. While Twilight's glowed her usual aura color along with an added electrical surge, Robin glowed darkly a deep purple. As it as the aura floated around her horn fluidly, small bits of her magic became pink and looked like flower petals; specifically cherry blossom petals. They remained floating around her horn as it shifted from the one form to the other.

Fearless and determined, the Twilight Sparkle, Nico Robin, and Rainbow Dash began their fights to take control of the bridge and the ship. All the while, the Buster Call battleships sailed closer to the island. Each one bombarding the island with cannon fire. How long would the commanders of these vessels keep a blind eye on the bridge? And, just how long would it take to raze Enies Lobby to the ground.

* * *

"Hey, Long Nose Guy," spoke Sanji refusing to address his former crewmate by name, "why'd you stop?"

"Yeah, we gotta keep movin'." Applejack stated almost hurriedly.

"Shh! Listen, don't you hear it?"

After passing the halfway point, a marker unbeknownst to them, the whole group had stopped as Sogeking/Usopp had halted their advance. On the unicorn's part, he had indeed heard something. Everyone, being curious, they tried to listen as well. So, when the tunnel became silent, a certain sound began resounding within it. The booming sound of the Buster Call bombarding the island; the Tower of Law included.

Fearful, Rarity answered with, "All I hear is…"

"The Buster Call." Sanji finished with a frown.

"So, it's already started." Zoro stated calmly.

"But we seem pretty safe here." Applejack reasoned assuredly. "So don't fret none, Mr. Sogeking."

Yet, Sogeking/Usopp shook his head. "No! That's not it," he stated, "I heard something else."

"Something else?" questioned Rarity curiously.

The yellow unicorn remained silent as he could not find the words to explain what he had heard. It almost seemed like a dream now; an echoing voice like dolphin chatter resonating within his very soul. At first, it seemed strange, and yet it felt so familiar. Like an old friend. Even odder, despite the animal chatter, he seemed to understand it.

"It sounded like…"

Then, Pinkie interrupted. "All I can hear is our friends' yelling."

"Pinkie Pie," Rarity said deadpanned, "you seemed to have a quite the advance hearing today."

"Yeah!" The pink Earth pony said cheerfully agreeing. "But it's probably just for this chapter though."

"Pardon?" asked Applejack confused, as were everyone else.

Before Pinkie Pie could speak again, a new sound began echoing through the tunnel, but in the other direction. It was not a sound they had been expecting; it sounded more like rushing water. Then, it was accompanied by other sounds like terrified screams and the clopping of hooves. In a matter of moments, the group saw what it was coming. At the head of it all, they saw their friends and allies – Franky, Kokoro, Chimney, and Gonbe – running and flying for their lives. For behind the group, a cascade of water chased after them. As soon as they saw the rushing deluge, the group too began screaming.

"What the heck?!" shouted Zoro startled.

Though panicking, Nami still had enough sense to be surprised as well when she saw the others standing before them. She immediately shouted, "Guys!"

"Nami!" screamed out Sogeking terrified; actually towards the incoming flow of water.

"Ah~! Nami-swan~! Fluttershy-chwan~!" shouted Sanji enamored instantly by the mares' sight. Which, of course, made the likes of Applejack and Rarity a little mad.

"We don't have time for-" Just as Applejack had partially said, the group did not have time. Not even to react fast enough.

As the running group meet the other group, all were completely overtaken by the fast-streaming seawater. Everyone had been completely submerged. They all held whatever air they could get within their lunges before they were engulfed, which unfortunately wasn't much. It wouldn't last them any time long enough for anyone to think of an escape. So now, helpless within the current, everyone could only float aimlessly in the water. No end to this tunnel was in sight; by this point, it was completely filled with ocean water. All the torches snuffed out by the water leaving the whole passageway dark. It seemed like this was the end for everyone.

* * *

"Seis Fleur…" On Robin's command, six hooves sprouted onto Spandam. The unfortunate pony was completely bewildered by the sight.

"What's this?!"

"Slap!" commanded Robin.

Immediately, the hooves began quickly slapping Spandam. The unicorn could do nothing to stop the attack. Though this onslaught of slapping power was both fierce and relentless, it eventually had to end. The hooves immediately disappeared, leaving Spandam only with a swollen face.

But his punishment wasn't over yet. "Magic Lightning!" Twilight was next, sending a magically made electric bolt at the same target.

Unsuspecting, due to his swollen face, Spandam was literally shocked. He was lighted up like a light bulb; even showing his skeletal structure. After which, once the electricity was cut off, the pony dropped to the floor charred and fried.

Twilight scoffed while passing the stallion, "That's for everything."

Robin saw this casually and smiled a little with pride at how sharply Twilight spoke to the terrible pony. No time though to relish the moment, the dark purple unicorn continued to take down the last of the Navy soldiers still on the bridge.

Just as Twilight had assumed, the Buster Call battleships had indeed left them alone. Even while they were defeating the small contingent of soldiers on the bridge. They just kept bombarding the island in front of them. So, they easily handled all the Navy soldiers. Another use of her Devil Fruit powers along with an assortment of spells from Twilight and they were immediately finished with their task. Now, at the steps leading down to escort ship, they stood by looking back at their handiwork. All that was left was the elephant, who rather mindlessly trudged around the bridge.

"That's looks like the last of them, Twilight." Robin stated almost surely.

"Right." Twilight said nodding.

Twilight was about lead them down the stairs, but then a boom stopped her and Robin immediately. They both looked back to the island, but they saw what had caused the noise just on the other side of the bridge. Bursting out of the side of the building of the Bridge of Hesitation, a giant, red hoof destroyed nearly half the building. Not only that, a large pony-like creature had taken the full blunt of the strike. Twilight and Robin gasped in shock at the sight. Rainbow Dash too, having finished her task and heard the same thing, was utterly dumbfounded by the sight. As they continued watching, they saw the pony creature fall right on to a nearby battleship, and the giant-sized hoof suddenly shrink and retract back inside.

"What…" Rainbow Dash said stupefied. "…was that!"

Robin had an idea. "Could that be…"

"Luffy." Twilight answered, almost sure of it.

_TO BE _

_CONTINUED…_


	27. The Fight Continues

**Author's Note: Yo! Another chapter! So soon? What madness is this!**

**This. Is. MY LITTLE PONY, NAKAMA IS MAGIC! *proceeds to quick [insert your name here] into a pit***

**...Meh, they'll be okay. Yeah, probably**

**By the way, maybe another update by Christmas. Maybe, probably. Could be happening right now.**

**But, as always,**

**Read, Review, &amp; Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time on My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic…_

"_Listen," Zoro stated to Rainbow Dash scowling, "I don't know much about magic besides the one that holds my swords, and that's it."_

"_Anything I do – any feat I perform – is by my own power. I don't understand it completely. Maybe it was my magic reacting to my will. Or maybe I really am a demon. It doesn't matter to me, as long as it helps me accomplish my goals."_

"_Hurry and get to the bridge." Zoro told Rainbow Dash immediately. "We'll make find our own route to get there."_

_Rainbow nodded. "On it!" She said before taking off into the sky through the opening in the room._

_XXX_

"_Wh-What's going on?!" Spandam shouted out confused._

_With the enemies defeated, Rainbow Dash landed right in front of her friends. She grinned with pride as she proclaimed, "That's what you get for messing with my friends."_

_Twilight gasped out happily. "Rainbow!"_

_Instantly, a wave of relief washed over Robin as the cold cuffs feel off. The first thing she did was rub the slightly swollen spots that the cuffs had made on both legs. It helped well to sooth the tender area. Then, she began to walk a little feeling the freedom to move around how she wanted. Only after a few steps though, she stopped. "Thank you," she said to the two younger mares happy._

_Twilight looked out as well. She too saw the shadowed object in the fog. "A ship?" She said rhetorically. As she watched the ship, the fog began to lift as well. One ship become two, then four, and then as ten ships. The fog cleared to show a fleet of Black Empire battleships sailing towards them. Twilight, along with her friends, gasped with shock._

"_No. Ships." Robin corrected grimly. "The Buster Call has started…"_

_XXX_

"_Now, it would be simple just to kill you all." Lucci stated with a sadistic smirk, which sent his potential victims a shiver in fear. But then he retracted, "But that won't take care of the other criminals coming."_

_Suddenly, Lucci lifted one of his hindlegs. "Rankyaku…" He then kicked out, but not towards the group or his opponent. He had sent the slicing wave back towards at the wall behind him. It cleanly sliced through the wall, and the sea water began rushing in immediately._

"_Ah!" screamed the group in shock. Quickly, they turned and made a run for it as the water came rushing into the room._

"_Hey!" Luffy shouted mad at his opponent._

"_Unlike the other room, this one is above the sea level." Lucci said informing the rubber pony. "The water won't reach here."_

"_Second…Gear." Luffy said serious._

_XXX_

"_Go ahead of us and secure the escort ship." Twilight said pointing at the object. "That is our best way of escaping."_

"_You got it!" Rainbow Dash said confidently. She then took off, flying low and weaving underneath the bridge, heading straight for the boat._

_XXX_

_At the head of it all, they saw their friends and allies – Franky, Kokoro, Chimney, and Gonbe – running and flying for their lives. For behind the group, a cascade of water chased after them. As soon as they saw the rushing deluge, the group too began screaming._

"_What the heck?!" shouted Zoro startled._

_As the running group meet the other group, all were completely overtaken by the fast-streaming seawater. Everyone had been completely submerged._

_XXX_

_Bursting out of the side of the building of the Bridge of Hesitation, a giant, red hoof destroyed nearly half the building. Not only that, a large pony-like creature had taken the full blunt of the strike. Twilight and Robin gasped in shock at the sight. Rainbow Dash too, having finished her task and heard the same thing, was utterly dumbfounded by the sight. As they continued watching, they saw the pony creature fall right on to a nearby battleship, and the giant-sized hoof suddenly shrink and retract back inside._

"_What…" Rainbow Dash said stupefied. "…was that!"_

_Robin had an idea. "Could that be…"_

"_Luffy." Twilight answered, almost sure of it._

* * *

**Luffy &amp; Twilight: **_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat! We are the one! Go ahead!_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

_The only rule that we obey is to run free _

**Mane Six plus Spike (chorus):** _We are best friends_

_Don't ever let a compass show you the way to go_

_Just pick the route that looks the most exciting!_

_XXX_

_Raise the flag and sail on full speed ahead _

**Straw Hat 7 (chorus): **_Go east, go west_

_It doesn't matter who or what's standing in our way,_

_We'll make it through__them everyday_

_XXX_

_You won't get anywhere if you're waiting for the sun to rise _

**All (chorus): **_I can't wait_

_So spread your wings and meet it in the sky, leave earth below_

_Just follow its light and get going, go!_

_XXX_

_So as we're Shining, Running, Forever!_

_When all the pieces of our dreams have merged_

_You'll feel a joy inside that you can't explain_

_And that's the treasure we must find!_

_XXX_

_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat._

_We are the one! Go ahead!_

* * *

"Um, Twi?"

"Yes, Sabo."

"You sure this is safe?"

Young Twilight Sparkle, filly, looked back at her "brother" meticulously. Floating next to her via her magic telekinesis was a book along with a quill. Though it had been writing, it stopped as Twilight gave her attention to the Pegasus. Before both of them was a young Ace and a younger Luffy, the latter currently with a bellow – that accordion-looking air blowing thing – sticking into his mouth. The former was standing by, ready to contract the device at a moment's notice, looking rather eager as well. That just left Sabo as the worrier. All of them were just outside Canterlot Castle in its famous garden.

"Of course." Twilight stated surely. "Luffy's body is made of rubber so there's no way this should hurt him."

"I know," Sabo said casually yet remaining nervous, "but this seems a little risky."

"Who cares!" shouted Ace grinning. "It sounds awesome. Right, Luffy."

The young Earth pony shook his head, jiggling the bellow. "Yeah!" He said echoing into the hallow compartment.

With Sabo silenced for the moment, Twilight went back to what she was doing. "Experiment number 3," she said while also jotting it down in her book, "Gigantification."

"Is that even a real word?" Ace sarcastically asked, grinning childishly.

Sabo made a sigh. "This isn't gonna end good."

Ignoring him, Twilight gave out the command, "Begin."

"Yosh!" Ace and Luffy said ready.

The young, orange unicorn began pumping the bellow with his own fire-colored magic aura. Air began filling into the bellow's cavity as it expanded and then force the collected air into Luffy as it was compressed. Each time, going through this routine, Luffy's body began expanding. It was only small at first, making him a rather pudgy colt at first. As it went on though, the rubber pony's body began expanding to unreal proportions. Everyone just watched – some eagerly – as Luffy's body got bigger and rounder. Soon, Luffy had become larger than ever before; nearly the size of a tree.

"Alright, Ace, stop." Twilight said, having reached the desired size.

Ace immediately stopped. "Aw," he said disappointed. He then removed the bellow from Luffy's puffed up face.

Flying up, Sabo went to check on Luffy. "You okay?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah," he spoke, letting a gust of air flow out as he did. This then blew the young flyer backwards, but luckily did not through off his flying.

"Woah!" Sabo called out surprised but impressed.

"Try not to speak, Luffy." Twilight called up warningly. "Don't let any more air out."

Tightened his lips together, Luffy hummed out, "Mmm-hmm."

"Good." Twilight said happily. She then began walking around her brother jotting down notes and observing as much as she could.

Sabo fluttered back over and spoke, "Twilight, you better hurry. I don't think Luffy can hold on for much longer."

Twilight stopped. "Alright," she said. "Luffy! Try to move the air around within your body."

"Yeah!" shouted Ace excited. "Let's see you become a giant pony!"

"Ooooookaaaaaay." As Luffy spoke, he seemed to be under pressure. He was trying to do as instructed, but the air within him would not move. In fact, they only way it seemed to be going was towards his mouth.

"Geesh." Ace said losing his vigor for the event. "He sounds like he's holding one in."

Worried, Sabo spoke to Twilight, "I don't think this is gonna work…"

Twilight sighed. "Maybe you're…"

"Wait!" Luffy shouted quickly though stressed.

"Luffy?" spoke Twilight worried.

"I…think…I…can…" Then, a gurgling sound came from within Luffy's body. It wasn't like his usual hungry gurgle; it sounded more gaseous. And then…

A long, squeaky sound suddenly erupted from Luffy; specifically from his rear. It created a powerful gust that lifted the inflated Luffy up and then everywhere. He began flying around like a balloon with its neck untied. The poor red colt flew all over the garden and then some. He bumped into both statues, hedges, trees, and anything else solid. Luckily, his rubber body did little to damage anything (especially one draconequus statue). As they watched on, the young ponies were considering how lucky they were that Luffy had yet to hit them. Karma though is a funny thing; for in mere moments, all three of them together had gotten crashed into by Luffy as he neared the end of his flatus flight. All the pony children now laid sprawled on the grass along with a deflated Luffy. While the others were a bit beat-up, Luffy looked absolutely exhausted and especially flat.

"Wee-heh-heh." Luffy said dizzily.

"Ex…" Twilight began to speak, though only barely. At the same time, she used her magic telekinesis to hold up her quill and then write in it

"Third…Experiment… Failed." Once finished writing, she then collapsed with exhaustion.

* * *

The Fight Continues

Gather Together Everyone, and Wait For Luffy

* * *

Enies Lobby, once a proud symbol of justice for the Black Empire, was currently burning. Not from an attack from ruthless pirates, invading forces, or even an act of a god. No; it was burning from an attack by its own government. The Buster Call, both ruthless and indiscriminate, bombarding the island unyieldingly. The battleships, ten in total, began surrounding the island as to efficiently cleanse the island. It was a sight to behold for anyone; and yet, the only ones who could watch this horrible act weren't even paying attention to it.

Twilight Sparkle, Nico Robin, and Rainbow Dash all were watching with baited breath a part of Luffy and Lucci's fight that had dragged them outside the building. Previously, they had all seen a giant, red hoof smash through the wall with the powered-up and transformed Rob Lucci taking it fully. This attack had sent the hybrid leopard-pony into one of the ships a part of the Buster Call attack while Luffy, they presumed, readied to strike again. He soon burst through the building looking inflated yet shaped oddly. Again, these three mares watched as their captain began his attack again.

Utterly amazed, Rainbow Dash openly asked, "How the hell is he doing that?!"

"Experiment number 3…" Twilight answered.

Rainbow Dash looked at her friend confused. "Experiment number 3?"

Twilight nodded in response. "Back when we were kids, I tried testing a lot of hypothesizes and experiments with Luffy to see what his unique physical condition could do."

Still, the cyan Pegasus was confused. "And number 3 involved…?"

"Gigantification."

"What?"

"Making Luffy bigger." Twilight stated clearly and simply.

"Oh~"

With that explained, Twilight looked back at the fight. She now watched as her brother inflated his hind leg and smashed it into one of the warships; one that Lucci had been on. "How did he figure out how to do it though?" She asked surprised.

Robin chuckled, amused that her student and her captain's sister was still so ignorant of what said brother could do. "Luffy may not be as knowledgeable as you or I, Twilight. But he is a genius when it comes to fighting."

Twilight was surprised to hear this. Not often did she heard the term "genius" and her brother in the same sentence. She couldn't help but question if it were actually true. _'I guess there's more than one way to be a genius…'_

As the group watched on, the same ship that they had seen Luffy attack was fired upon by the other Buster Call ships. Twilight and Rainbow Dash gasped in shock at the action. Robin only grimaced at the sight; she was far to use to harsh actions. Nevertheless, they were all worried for Luffy. Thankfully, Rainbow Dash was able to spy something.

"It looks like Luffy's a balloon." She told the others as she peered hard. She then reeled back with surprise. "He flew back into the building!"

"Rob Lucci is one of the Empire strongest assassins," Robin commented grimly, "it's doubtful that even that attack would defeat him."

Unable to bear the sight, Twilight turned away and walked down the stairway. Robin did not attempt to stop her; she understood that she needed her time. She just hoped it would be soon. Before the enemy decided to strike at them. Rainbow Dash, while definitely sickened by the sight, strongly remained floating in her spot.

"I wonder what's taking those guys so long." She spoke staring at the other side of the bridge referring to their friends.

* * *

Cold. Cold and dark. Those things scared Fluttershy greatly. Anyone could argue that she was practically afraid of everything, but these things about her situation were fears that were quite common for any creature. That, and she was losing air. Dying was also something every living thing feared. And yet, in this moment, it wasn't her own death that she was afraid of. When the water had hit them, she immediately held on to Chopper with all her strength. So, as she floated in the floated in the water, feeling both lost and scared, she at least knew that one of her friends was still nearby. Her concern though was over the fact that Chopper had still been unconscious when the water engulfed them. There was no way for the little reindeer to suck in enough air to hold out through this; if they could hold out. She wasn't sure what to do in this kind of situation, but she understood she needed to act fast. Without further delay, she pulled Chopper close and connected her mouth with his to supply him with her air.

Then, she suddenly felt something catch her. No sooner after did she begin to feel others, her friends she hoped, caught along with her. It was almost like being caught in a net with fishes. But nevertheless, she kept to her action with Chopper.

"Don't worry." A feminine voice spoke softly to the group. "I won't let you die!"

Though Fluttershy had only been assuming, she had indeed been correct in that all her friends had joined her in being caught by some sort of large sling. They all were trying to hold their breaths in, but they too had taken noticed that they were caught and being pulled through the strong current easily. All of them tried to see what was helping them, but between the salty water stinging their airs and the pressure of keeping as much oxygen within they could barely see their savior.

'_Am I dreaming?'_ Sanji thought as he saw the blurred image of their savior. _'Drowning sailors are said to have seen a graceful tailfin through their fading consciousness.'_

Mustering his willpower, Sanji tried to see more of their savior. _'They look up to see long hair rippling in the sea."_

'_A vision of beauty…'_ In his oxygen-depleted sight, the navy blue stallion saw that which was considered both myth and legend. Spoken in stories and gossiped about by old sailors.

'_A Mermare.'_

'_If this is a dream, then I…'_ As Sanji thought this dream, purely blissful, a light pierced through the darkness.

Everyone, Fluttershy included even if she was currently busy, peered ahead to see their savior. They, like Sanji, had come to the same conclusion as he did, and as such they too wanted to see her. As a single bright light began illuminating the darkness, the figure of the supposed 'mermare' began to show. Her pink scaled tail, her long blonde hair, and her curves. Before them was not just a random sea creature of beauty, their savior was…

"Hold on to your breath everyone!" shouted Kokoro, the mermare. "We're taking the express line!"

Not surprisingly, nearly everyone lost their breath as the illusion was broken by cold, hard reality. _"A… Du… A dugong?!"_ They were so shocked they became unconscious, thus shutting down their bodies' functions and consciousness that would otherwise cause them to drown sooner. This would not last long, but luckily mermares are fast swimmers.

* * *

For the most part though, they were simply attacking a deserted island as most of the staff and forces stationed on the island had hurriedly evacuated to the train station on the other side of the island; away from the bombardment. That is, all except for the invaders had evacuated in time.

Thanks to Paulie's quick thinking, he had been able to fool their captors and free his fellow comrades. Then, they freed the new allies; the sleipnirs tricked into servitude Oimo and Kashi. They in turn picked up the Franky Family's downed King Bulls, Sodom and Gomorrah, and allowed the small creatures and one giant frog – Yokozuna – to ride on them to freedom. They also picked up their three Cyclopes as well, who had previously been defeated by said sleipnirs earlier in this invasion. So, with all their might, the giant, eight-legged ponies rushed to the other side of the island with everyone aboard them; all with hope of finding a way off this doomed island. They were able to make it out of the town, cross the land bridge, and even busted down the huge front gate with cheer.

That only lasted a few, quick seconds. For unsuspectingly waiting for them was three of the ten battleships docked to the island. What were they doing; they were recovering all official personnel off the island. A relief for all those government workers and soldiers frightened by Spandam's earlier statement. Checking each one to make sure there were no sneaky criminals attempting to sneak on. Of course, the moment our invading heroes had burst through the giant front gate the commander of these ships made sure to keep these criminals from attempting anything funny.

"Set them in our sights," commanded Vice Admiral Strawberry – a rather slim and long unicorn with a long black beard.

Immediately, all the battleships aimed their cannons at the group. Likewise, many navy soldiers aimed their muskets and pistols at them as well. No chances were being taken by these stallions.

"_You pirate scum,"_ spoke some pony through the loudspeaker, _"stay where you are!"_

"_If you move, we'll blow you to kingdom!"_

"This Doesn't Look Good!" shouted Tilestone – the Galley-La Minotaur foreman.

"This doesn't look good for us." Zambai – Franky Family orc, second-in-charge – stated fearful.

"We've got a waterfall behind us…" stated Mozu – the yellow-coat unicorn of the Franky Family – scared.

"And the Navy in front of us!" shouted Kiwi – the maroon-coat unicorn sister of Mozu and also member of the Franky Family – hopelessly.

"There's nowhere to run!" shouted the Franky Family gang – composed of gremlins and orcs.

And among them, the other top foreman of the Galley-La company. One of them, a muscular Earth pony by the name of Peeply Lulu, spoke to his coworker hauntingly, "What are you thinking Paulie?"

Another Earth pony, the stallion looked to have a thought. "I'm looking back on my life."

"Don't tempt fate!" shouted the whole group.

Soon, the Black Navy finished conducting their inspection and evacuation. They then began sailing away from the island, but not too far. Just enough to be in range of the island and be out of range for anymore incoming cannon fire from their fellow battleships. Once so, they readied to fire on the criminals.

"Oh no!" screamed Zambai terrified. His fellow gang members screaming as well.

Yet, one member their group was not despairing. Surprising everyone, Paulie jumped down from the sleipnir he was on and rushed over to a Transponder Snail left behind by the island staff. No one understood why he was doing this, and it only helped to make them panic more. Paulie only responded back by saying they'll need it to communicate with the Straw Hats, which for their current situation it didn't seem to make sense. And unfortunately, they had run out of time. The battleships soon fired on the sleipnirs and their comrades. The blasts propelled everyone backwards, destroying what remained of the gate, and leaving the entirety of the group to fall down into the lightless pit.

* * *

Returning back to the end of the Bridge of Hesitation, everyone hear was still waiting patiently for their friends to arrive and for Luffy to win his fight. After the incident with the warship, they had yet to see either Luffy or Lucci; they presumed the fight went back into the building. So, as they watched as the island began burning, they wondered if their friends really did make it off the island in time. Waiting for them had be excruciating. Then, Rainbow Dash noticed something off to the side of the ship. She floated over to check, wondering what it could be.

Then, shooting out of the water came the mermare Kokoro and all their friends in her net – actually her jacket. She shouted with gusto, "Don't you guys die on me!"

Horrified, Rainbow Dash blurted out thoughtlessly, "S-Sea Monster!"

Robin and Twilight too were surprised to see the mare; Twilight even more so seeing that she was a mermare, a mythical creature. Kokoro safely landed on the boat, her tailfin transforming into hooves and a regular pony tail. Neither Twilight nor Robin had ever heard of such a feat for this kind of mythical creature, but they didn't concern themselves over it long. They had to help their friends; or at least, the ones we looked to have been drowning. Even at this point, Fluttershy was still giving Chopper all her air despite being out of the water.

"Oh my." Robin said about their situation, amusedly smiling.

"Fluttershy…" Rainbow Dash said surprised.

Fluttershy though had nearly drowned herself though, so she was also among the group to receive immediate CPR. With Robin's ability, she was able to help all of them at once. Simultaneously, the group spitted out the extra water out of their systems, save Fluttershy who just needed the shock to restart her consciousness. Everyone surprisingly recovered quickly enough, even Chopper. However, the shock over Kokoro's species – as an icefish merpony – was still ever present, but only in a few of them. Even Franky and Chimney, who had known the mare a long time, had been surprised by this revelation. The other ponies – Sanji and Sogeking/Usopp – however simply could not wrap their heads around the unusual appearance of their first mermare. No one could really believe it themselves for those exact same reasons either.

"I can't believe my first merpony was her…" Spike mumbled depressingly.

Twilight rolled her eyes at her assistant. She then spoke to Kokoro asking quizzically, "How come though you can walk on land? I've never read that in any of the mythological books I've read."

"Not surprising." Kokoro said chuckling. "Mermares are very mysterious creatures. I don't know the details of why or how though, but at the prime of a mermare's life, at age 30, her rear fins become legs while her tail shrinks so she can walk on land."

"Fascinating." Twilight said with intrigue.

As the group recovered, they soon realized where they were and who was there. Upon seeing that Robin was here, and safe, many were overjoyed to see her. Nami and Chopper, the latter of whom could barely move yet somehow grabbed on to the former, both tackle-hugged Robin out of joy and relief. Completely pushing aside an enamored Sanji, attempting to do the same. A little surprised, but Robin gratefully accepted the two's feelings of relief and jubilation in seeing her. She too was also overjoyed to see her crew and friends here; together again. The newcomers to the group, Twilight and her friends, all watched on happily. Some like Pinkie Pie even joined in to hug Robin cheerfully.

As he finished hugging her dear shipmate, Chopper suddenly found himself falling and unable to move much anymore. Luckily, he didn't land on the floor as Fluttershy quickly caught him. She then immedaitely asked to him, "Are you all right?"

Looking confused, Chopper responded, "I can't move? What happened?"

"Hey, don't worry about, brother." Franky stated with a grin. "We'll tell ya about it late. Just know that you got yourself one super nurse there."

This comment quickly made Chopper and Fluttershy blush. The Pegasus' blush even deepened further as she remembered a feel choice moments like her consistent kissing of the reindeer. Feeling embarrassed, she accidently dropped the reindeer and covered her face and blush.

Chopper landed on the deck with a soft thud. "Ow." He said out of instinct; he wasn't actually hurt by the fall.

Hearing this, Fluttershy panicked. "I'm sorry!" She then hurriedly attended to the reindeer.

While amused by their antics, the group soon turned to more serious matters. The Buster Call was still occurring, the island was burning, and Luffy had yet to join them. They of course would wait, but the issue that the Navy would soon turn their attention to them was ever-present. As such, the fighters like Zoro, Sanji, and Franky stood on the bridge to wait for their leader. Even Sogeking/Usopp joined them, seeing how there was no danger, as well as Rainbow Dash and Applejack joined in their vigilant watch. The others remained on the boat to wait. Of course, there was one other concern.

"Hey, Mr. Franky," spoke Applejack casually, "we had overheard about your gang helpin' out our friends."

"Yeah?"

"So, I just wanted to state that I'm sorry that they aren't here with us."

As he smoked, Sanji made a small grin. He had just about to do the same; however, he was impressed with how she – as part of the group hurt most by the Franky Family's actions – was willing to acknowledge his own grief. Looking at Rainbow Dah as well, she seemed less than concerned – she had only fought the group, unlike with him and the others who fought with them later on – and a little dismissive. To his surprise though, she still made an effort.

"Yeah, no one deserves this kind of punishment." She acknowledged halfheartedly.

Immediately, the cyborg Minotaur laughed, not at all affected by the mares lackluster attitude towards him and his gang. "What, you kiddin' me?" he said jovially, "My Bros have more lives than a cat, they'll find their own way off the island."

"_Reporting from the northwest, outside the main gate…"_ Suddenly, a voice began speaking over the entire snail intercom system. That meant, even on the bridge, the group could hear the coordination of their enemies. Currently though, this was only a report.

"_The extraction of navy stallions and government officials from Enies Lobby is complete. We have confirmed the presence of roughly fifty pirates, including the sleipnirs, at the main gate."_

"Ha! See!" Franky shouted ecstatic. "They escaped just fine. You can kill them, but they'll never die!"

"_The bombing…"_ continued the pony, _"has wiped them all out. They're all dead. Nothing could have survived from that attack."_

While the report continued on to list the number of places on the island which the Black Navy had now destroyed, including the underwater passageway, the group of criminals became silent and awestruck. Without any proof or even witnessing the event, none of them could dissuade that their friends and allies had perished. There was nothing they could do. Some like Applejack even gave a silent prayer to the loss of their comrades; the mare specifically taking her hat off and held it against her chest. Franky's optimism quickly vanished and replaced with a moment of horror. Losing those close to him nearly broke him; however, there was still one hope left. Pushing away the sad and hopeless thoughts, Franky stood tall and strong with his allies – his friends – to wait for their last member.

"Hurry up, Straw Hat!" Franky shouted with renewed conviction. "Your friends are waiting! I won't allow you to die before you reach them!"

"Franky…" Sogeking/Usopp, as well as the others, were touched and impressed by their Minotaur ally's strong character. They all knew that he was probably hurting emotionally, and it was noble of him to refuse despair and instead cheer on for their friend and captain.

Now, all they had to do was wait for Luffy. The idea of going after him and even helping was completely out of the question. So much was going on around them that it was likely any one of them who left could get separated. Worst, even if they could find and aid Luffy, Rob Lucci was there, and he was dangerous. Any one of them would more than likely be in Luffy's way if they attempted anything or Lucci would more than likely kill them any of them off. Only Luffy, the strongest one among, could fight Lucci. From the very beginning, the straw hat wearing pony knew this; like it was instinct. And they all were grateful for it, that they had such a strong leader to fight someone stronger than themselves.

Still, as his sister, Twilight could not help but worry for him. "Luffy…" She looked at the building that was a part of the Bridge of Hesitation; the last known spot she had seen Luffy. For all her magic, she wish she could somehow help him.

Then, came a shout. "Blow up the bridge now!" Soon followed, the bridge near the building was blown-up by the warships.

Everyone gasped. "What?!" shouted Sogeking/Usopp shocked.

"Who the heck?!" shouted Rainbow Dash mad, looking back at the ship where the shout came from.

Laughing arrogantly, a greatly injured Spandam stood on high the escort ship. His sword – the elephant Frunkfreed – and a Transponder Snail floating around him. The unicorn looked entirely arrogant and smug upon his perch. "There's no escape now, you fools!"

"Man, he's still here." Rainbow Dash said annoyed.

At the moment he saw Spandam, Franky began frowning mad. He had just remembered an old grudge. "I'll take care of this…" He told everyone as he removed his skin glove.

"The Navy will come to get Nico Robin back!" shouted Spandam, none the wiser to what was coming his way.

Franky then reeled back his fist. "Strong…"

"Lucci will kill Straw Hat!" Spandam continued shouting overconfidently.

"Right!" Franky punched out his arm and it launched out. The iron fist flew across the open distance between them leaving only the chaining connecting them behind.

"And I will be-" Before Spandam could finish, the Minotaur's fist smashed into his already bruised and swollen face. As the unicorn flew backwards from the hit, his magic aura dissipated and both objects dropped with the sword bouncing then falling to the deck. Meanwhile, Spandam too fell towards the deck, but with a surprise waiting for him,

"I got him!" shouted Pinkie Pie cheerfully, party cannon positioned strategically.

As such, Spandam fell head first into the cannon. While he struggled within the barrel, Pinkie Pie immediately began positioning her cannon and taking aim at one of the many warships surrounding them. Once she had her target, without hesitation, she fired. "And now it's time for your 'Farewell Blast'!"

Spandam screamed in fright, and a little in pain, as he flew in the air. Coincidentally, he was joined by party streamers, confetti, and even a few treats too. It was unfortunate though that it had to go completely unnoticed by the stallion. For soon, he crashed onto the targeted warship; shocking and surprising those on board. As for the stallion, he just laid on the deck pathetically, and covered with party decorations.

Interestingly, Pinkie Pie had unwittingly aimed Spandam at the last battleship to enter; the one belonging to the "Young Justice" program - Honnōji Academy. Thus, the ponies aboard were all surprised students. However, the intrusion of some "lowly creature" had greatly angered the one in-charge of the ship.

"What is this trash doing on my ship?" Satsuki asked sternly and furious.

Behind her, her Elite Four kneeled down showing their obedience. "We'll take care it right away, Lady Satsuki." Gamagori replied quickly. Then, he and two others leapt into action.

With a punch, a whip, and slap from a bokken – the last parts provided by Jakuzure and Sanageyama respectively – Spandam was swiftly kicked off their boat. The unfortunate stallion flew high into the air, spinning with great force, before coming right back down. He then luckily landed on another, more merciful Black Navy battleship.

Hearing the commotion, Aokiji took a moment to look from underneath his sleeping mask. Not seeing what it was though, he shrugged and went back to relaxing or sleeping. It obviously didn't concern him.

"It's done, my lady." Gamagori stated dutifully.

"Good." Satsuki said approvingly. Then, she turned to her fellow students and proclaimed, "Now, move this ship out of here!"

"Yes ma'am," replied the student body obediently.

As they all began scurrying around, Satsuki looked back at the scene. "I want to see all that will happen here."

* * *

Back with our heroes, Franky was smirking with pride. Not only had he gotten to punch the man that had ruined his life and killed his master, but he got to witness a bit of a show where 'Spanda's' punishment continued. Thusly, he gave the pink mare an appreciative thumbs up. "Nice work, Pinky."

"Thanks!" Pinkie said cheerfully. "But that's 'Pinkie' with an 'ie' at the end."

"Uh… Okay." Franky replied back confused.

Seeing the party cannon again, Zoro looked at its owner confused. "Didn't we leave that behind at the tower?"

No one, especially not the Mane Six or Spike, answered that question. It was just how Pinkie Pie worked.

Now though, as announced by the Navy unconcerned, they were going to begin their attack on the Straw Hats themselves; to recapture Robin and put down this dangerous group. Even the idea of taking in the elements of Harmony was now out of the question as news came in on the defeat of CP9. They would not begin by blowing them up though; instead, the elites aboard the ships – high-ranking officers – would directly attack and apprehend them. So, the battleships were beginning to enclose around the group.

"Here they come." Zoro said, immediately pulling out his swords and readying for battle.

Their fight had only just begun.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	28. Let's Go Back Together!

**Author's Note: Happy Hearth's Warming everyone!**

**Merry Christmas to everyone else!**

**Happy Holidays to the remaining!**

**I promised, so I deliver! Take that Santa Hooves! Yo-ho ho ho!**

**As always,**

**Read, Review, &amp; Enjoy**

* * *

_Last time on My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic…_

"_I wonder what's taking those guys so long." Rainbow Dash spoke staring at the other side of the bridge referring to their friends._

"_Don't worry." A feminine voice spoke softly to the group. "I won't let you die!"_

'_Am I dreaming?' Sanji thought as he saw the blurred image of their savior. 'Drowning sailors are said to have seen a graceful tailfin through their fading consciousness.'_

'_They look up to see long hair rippling in the sea.'_

'_A vision of beauty…' In his oxygen-depleted sight, the navy blue stallion saw that which was considered both myth and legend. Spoken in stories and gossiped about by old sailors._

'_A Mermare.'_

'_If this is a dream, then I…'_

"_Hold on to your breath everyone!" shouted Kokoro, the mermare. "We're taking the express line!"_

_Not surprisingly, nearly everyone lost their breath as the illusion was broken by cold, hard reality. 'A… Du… A dugong?!'_

_XXX_

_Soon, the Black Navy finished conducting their inspection and evacuation. They then began sailing away from the island, but not too far. Just enough to be in range of the island and be out of range for anymore incoming cannon fire from their fellow battleships. Once so, they readied to fire on the criminals._

"_Oh no!" screamed Zambai terrified. His fellow gang members screaming as well._

_And unfortunately, they had run out of time. The battleships soon fired on the sleipnirs and their comrades. The blasts propelled everyone backwards, destroying what remained of the gate, and leaving the entirety of the group to fall down into the lightless pit._

_XXX_

_Then, shooting out of the water came the mermare Kokoro and all their friends in her net – actually her jacket. She shouted with gusto, "Don't you guys die on me!"_

"_What, you kiddin' me?" Franky said jovially, "My Bros have more lives than a cat, they'll find their own way off the island."_

"_Reporting from the northwest, outside the main gate… The bombing…has wiped them all out. They're all dead. Nothing could have survived from that attack."_

"_Hurry up, Straw Hat!" Franky shouted with renewed conviction. "Your friends are waiting! I won't allow you to die before you reach them!"_

_Then, came a shout. "Blow up the bridge now!" Soon followed, the bridge near the building was blown-up by the warships._

_With our heroes separated from their captain, and the indomitable Buster Call approaching them, will they hold out in time? Can Luffy defeat his enemy? Can they all escape? Find out now!_

* * *

**Luffy &amp; Twilight: **_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat! We are the one! Go ahead!_

**My Little Pony**

**Nakama is Magic**

_The only rule that we obey is to run free _

**Mane Six plus Spike (chorus):** _We are best friends_

_Don't ever let a compass show you the way to go_

_Just pick the route that looks the most exciting!_

_XXX_

_Raise the flag and sail on full speed ahead _

**Straw Hat 7 (chorus): **_Go east, go west_

_It doesn't matter who or what's standing in our way,_

_We'll make it through __them everyday_

_XXX_

_You won't get anywhere if you're waiting for the sun to rise _

**All (chorus): **_I can't wait_

_So spread your wings and meet it in the sky, leave earth below_

_Just follow its light and get going, go!_

_XXX_

_So as we're Shining, Running, Forever!_

_When all the pieces of our dreams have merged_

_You'll feel a joy inside that you can't explain_

_And that's the treasure we must find!_

_XXX_

_We're always shining, running, forever_

_Sharing the best adventures together_

_And as we follow our dreams however crazy they seem_

_We won't stop until we reach the end so_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up heartbeat._

_We are the one! Go ahead!_

* * *

Can you count the lives destroyed on a map?

Is justice worth the total erasure of an entire island?

The Black Navy's ultimate military action, the Buster Call, was as heartless as it was powerful. Justice was its goal, but anyone else could feel that it was anything but. That is, if any normal creature could witness one. Information based around a Buster Call was often censored or altered to fit the needs of the Black Empire and it's Navy. The island of Ohara, an incident well famous to any scholar, was a prime example. "The Demons of Ohara"; that was the excuse used to scare the public into making them complacent and thus hide the truth. Only poor Nico Robin had known the truth and seen its horror. It would haunt her for much of her life until this point. When the Buster Call was activated again, here on Enies Lobby; the judicial island for the Empire. But now, she was not alone. She had her crew; now full of even more of her cherished ones, and they were all fighting back with her. This time, everything would be different.

As the nine of the ten original Buster Call warships began enclosing, everyone prepared for the fight of their lives. Except the civilians of course; keeping to feigning innocence as to avoid being targeted. But, all the Straw Hats were going to fight. Even those who usually avoided a fight had taken up their arms; Nami her Clima-Tact and Sogeking/Usopp his Kabuto. Most of the Main Six was joining in as well including Spike. They would not allow their friends to fight this battle alone. So, they split into two groups. One would protect the ship – Nami, Robin, Spike, Rarity, and Fluttershy – and the others would take on the navy fighters. Among those that stayed on the ship was Fluttershy, who was going to take care of Chopper, who was still unable to move. She would try her hardest to protect the reindeer, but she had not the means to do so.

Then, Fluttershy heard a low and sad trumpeting. "Huh?" She looked over to see, to her surprise, an elephant sitting off to the side looking sad. And it was coming close to crying.

Also seeing it, Spike asked, "Where'd that elephant come from?"

"Oh, you poor thing." Suddenly, Fluttershy left Chopper's side, surprising the reindeer. She fluttered right over to the elephant and immediately began to comfort it.

"What's the matter, sweetie?"

Funkfreed quite willingly started conversing with the Pegasus pony. The fact that they had been enemies was completely absent from the animal's mind. It seem to almost weave a tale for the mare; one of confusion, joy, and sadness.

"Oh, that's so sad." Fluttershy said, feeling bad for the beast.

Confused, and maybe a bit jealous, Chopper tried to speak up. "Fl… Fluttershy?"

"I know you've only been alive for a short time, but there is so much more to living then…attacking others." Fluttershy counseled, politely choosing her words. "And your owner doesn't sound like a very nice pony…"

To the surprise of the entire group, Fluttershy was in conversation with an elephant. No one around could believe this. Even for her long-time friend of hers, Rarity felt that this was hardly the time for it. Still, they couldn't concern themselves too much with it. The fighting would soon begin.

* * *

Let's Go Back. Together!

The Miraculous Escape from the burning Island

* * *

Whilst Fluttershy conversed with the sword-turned-elephant, the others were readying for the oncoming assault. Most of them anyway; for Twilight Sparkle had her attention elsewhere. She looked down the bridge to see that the explosion earlier had not only destroyed a part of the bridge but also some of the building making a large hole into the inside. With such temptation, Twilight willingly followed through and teleported to the other side. Everyone positioned on the bridge was surprised to see the mare disappear.

"Twi!" called out Applejack worried.

"Wait." Sanji said looking ahead. "There she is."

After reappearing, now on the edge of the crumbling bridge, Twilight looked out and down at the large gape. She gasped as she saw both Luffy; looking both tired, injured, and fierce with steam coming off him and his skin sheening, and Lucci – still in his hybrid form – opposite each other and looking to be still fighting. Though she was glad that he was still fighting, she knew that her brother was reaching his limit. And observationally, Lucci looked to still have enough energy to finish his job.

'_What can I do?'_ She thought seeing how her brother looked to be losing. She soon came up with one idea, and quickly implemented it. "Luffy!"

Her shout reached the stallion, who turned to look through the hole to see her. She then shouted, "Beat him!"

Rainbow Dash was the first to arrive. Hearing Twilight's shout, she too cheered on the stallion. "Yeah! Kick his ass!"

Franky was next, followed immediately by the rest, and shouted as well. "We're all here!"

"Don't worry about us, Luffy!" Sogeking/Usopp shouted optimistically

"And we have Robin too!" Sanji added proudly.

"You're the only one left!" Applejack stated loudly.

"Beat him up good!" Pinkie Pie shouted, surprisingly cheerful.

"So stay alive!" Together, they all shouted the same thing determinedly. "So we can leave together!"

Luffy didn't say anything back to the group. He responded though with a happy and confident smile acknowledging what they had and were doing. He had been growing steadily exhausted, but in seeing his friends together his determination was renewed. So, as his technique began weakening, Luffy again activated his Second Gear technique. His fight wasn't over.

But how long could he keep this up?

* * *

Back on the bridge, Zoro looked back and spoke up. "They're here…"

Everyone turned to see two huge battleships lined up with the bridge between them. Standing on both sides, as announced by some high-ranking individual, was two hundred elite solders ready to fight. With a might roar, all of them jumped down from their ships starting their attack. Though Sanji had disappeared suddenly, every one of our heroes met any member of the Black Navy with strength and determination. However, there were dangers among these elite soldiers; some of them had Devil Fruit powers. One noteworthy power holder had the ability of the Rust-Rust Fruit, which he used to turn Zoro's sword Yubashi into scrap. Nevertheless, Zoro still defeated him, but now he was down to two swords. The others had only minor inconveniences as they fought; nothing that couldn't be overcome with a little ingenuity. Thusly, Rarity had her own tricks for winning.

"Hello, sailor boys." Rarity said seductively. As she did, she posed alluring for the soldiers. And, as an added measure, even winked towards them. "Please go easy on little me…"

Of course, this appeal worked resoundingly well. All the nearby soldiers couldn't help but be captivated by the unicorn's charm. "S-Sure, Miss," stated one of the enamored soldiers.

Rarity at first replied with a soft smile, which hid her other ill-intentions for them. As her horn glowed with her magic aura, she levitated her rapier. This confused the sailors, but it was too late for them. "Bedazzling Strike!" Then, several thrust strikes hit each stunned sailor. Once done, they all fell over defeated.

"Is that all you have for me?" Rarity asked rhetorically and smug.

For those sailors watching, they were a little stunned that such a beauty was so dangerous. Before they could do anything however, they soon felt the bridge shake. They looked pass the enchantress and saw now an elephant charging right at them. Helpless to avoid it, the beast charged through and knocking them aside. Watching this, Rarity was baffled.

"What in the name of Celestia…"

Luckily, someone answered. "Oh, um…" Fluttershy soon revealed herself atop the elephant.

"Fluttershy?!" Rarity gasped out surprised. "How…"

"He's actually awfully sweet." Fluttershy stated with a warm smile. "Mr. Funkfreed wants to come with us and live peacefully as an elephant."

Nearby, overhearing this, Robin gave her opinion with amusement. "I'm sure Luffy wouldn't mind have an elephant aboard…"

"Well, I mean… That is…" Baffled by these turn of events, Rarity had little to retort to her friend's new pet. All she could really do, seeing how the elephant "Mr. Funkfreed" was helping them, was to accept. "Just…be safe dear."

Fluttershy nodded. "I will." She then turned back around, Chopper nearby, she secured her friend. Then, she spoke to her new friend, "Let's go."

"Charge!" cried out Chopper, determinedly.

The elephant gave a war cry-like trumpeting and then continued his stampede. Avoiding the Straw Hats, he climbed the stairs knocking more soldiers as it did. Once at the top, he continued his charge doing the same. The Straw Hats and Franky were surprised by this was Rarity had been, but in seeing that Fluttershy and Chopper were atop it they didn't bother to worry about it. So, the battle continued.

As was Rarity and Fluttershy, the rest of their group were doing their parts. Twilight Sparkle's spells flew out striking soldiers left and right; giving them their own inconveniences. Rainbow Dash's superior flying skills left not just the ponies on the bridge lost but even the Pegasus on their side as well. Pinkie Pie's surprise cannon left soldiers baffled then defeated, and her cartoonish antics even more so. Even without training, Applejack's strength was more than a match for any of these elites, who were at most ranked captain. Spike, though only a baby dragon, his fire breathe scared and burned many unaware soldiers. Their group was doing much to lessen the numbers, but it was only exhausting them with each opponent defeated. Even worst, the warships of the Black Navy seemed only seconds away from blowing them up for good. If Luffy could only hurry…

"Luffy!"

After firing a transformation spell, turning a few soldiers into frogs, Twilight turned around hearing Sogeking/Usopp's shout. Except, when she saw the yellow unicorn standing by the broken bridge, she saw that his mask was off. This surprised her as she knew that the stallion was only wearing such a weird disguise as to save his pride. She wanted to ask what the stallion was doing, but before she could she was attacked. This prompted her to counter quickly with her lightning spell, but she listened as Usopp shouted more.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get up!"

That had immediately got Twilight's attention. Without a second thought, she quickly teleported herself over next to Usopp; and by chance, dodged a gang up attack. When she appeared next to her friend, she looked back at the gape she had seen only moments ago. To her shock, she saw that her brother was down, and he looked even bloodier than before. Worst, he was laying flatly on the floor and barely moving. It was a scene that horrified her.

"Luffy…"

The stallion himself though was indeed nearly done. He could barely see straight he was so exhausted, but he could hear Usopp. And it surprised him. "Usopp…" he said tiredly, "…you…came?"

"D-Don't get the wrong idea!" Usopp shouted immediately, acting prideful, able to hear Luffy even from here. "I only came here to rescue Robin!"

"Luffy!" shouted Twilight this time. She understood that her brother was far too exhausted to think coherently – less now than usually – but she wanted to reach him.

"I didn't come to see your face!" shouted Usopp still behaving prideful.

This selfish behavior soon made Twilight mad. "Stop it, Usopp!" She shouted, "This isn't the time to act egocentric."

Usopp, despite knowing what he was doing seemed proud, would not cease his act. Even if they were no longer crewmates, they were still friends. "Hey!" He shouted suddenly, pointing to Lucci. "You big cat! Fight me!"

"What?!" shouted Twilight shocked.

Of course hearing this, Lucci didn't mind obliging the blustering stallion. His old target was hardly fit to continue fighting, and he still had a job to do. He had to recapture Robin and kill the rest. He began walking towards the bridge; about to go through with his mission.

"Stop!" shouted Luffy quickly. "Don't touch them!"

Lucci stopped surprisingly. "Fine." He said before turning back to Luffy, and raising his clawed paw. "I'll just finish you off first, and them later."

Both unicorns gasped. "No!"

Unfortunately, Usopp's attempt to distract and then invigorate had gone out the window. Their enemy had seen the far simpler solution and would enact it without a second thought. Usopp immediately tried again though; attempting to dissuade the hybrid or even distract him a little longer. Lucci was completely unaffected and continued his stride towards the downed pony. Usopp began to panic, and spouted more and more insults and challenges that fell on deaf ears. As for Twilight Sparkle, she too was panicking; she was going to lose another of her brothers again. What could she do? Her mind raced with jumbled thoughts and plans that she tried desperately to sort. But with little time before Lucci could, she only could act on one simple thought; protect Luffy.

"Why don't you-" Usopp attempted to shout another provocation, a flash of purple caught his attention. He looked over next to him to find the purple unicorn gone. "Twilight?!"

As Lucci prepared to strike his defenseless opponent, he suddenly felt a stab into his shoulder. The pain was excoriating, but he withheld it as to see what had caused it. To his surprise, he found the purple unicorn from across the bridge in impaled into his shoulder. "You…!"

"Twilight!" shouted Usopp in both horror and shock. He had just seen the mare next to him only moments ago.

To protect her brother, Twilight had decided to apply momentum and force in a single strike. She first teleported herself over to the building, ignoring the earlier idea of keeping together. Appearing in as close to the ceiling as possible, she launched out straight down at her target and impaled his shoulder with her horn. Even if it weren't sharpened, gravity plus force would allow it to break through the hybrid's tough skin.

"Twi?" Luffy spoke confused, attempting to see her.

Lucci began growling angrily. He then attempted to strike at the unicorn with his claws, but she had teleported immediately and dodged it.

Twilight soon reappeared between Lucci and Luffy, posed to strike. As he horn glowed and sparkled with magically electricity, she shouted, "I will protect my brother!"

Luffy gasped, now able to see his sister. "Twilight!" He shouted desperately.

"Magic Lightning!"

The unicorn fired her lightning spell, but Lucci was prepared. "Soru." He immediately vanished, dodging the attack. Then, he reappeared in front of the unicorn; surprising her greatly.

"Do you know what the best way to torture a unicorn is?"

Not wasting time, Twilight went for the attack. "Magic-"

Lucci answered for her, "You break their horn." In a flash, the hybrid's composite hoof-claw grabbed the unicorn's horn, and snapped it in half.

Instantly, intense pain violated the entirety of Twilight Sparkle's body. It was the most unimaginable pain any unicorn could ever feel; the breaking of their horn. While it was strong enough to endure most anything, this powerful hybrid had more than enough strength to exceed its limits. And now, Twilight was screamed the most horrified and pain-filled scream of her life. Nothing could compare especially not in her life up until now. So intense it was, she eventually blacked out and fainted.

Everyone had heard her scream. "Twilight!" They all shouted worried. But only Usopp and Luffy saw what had happened, and they were horrified.

And for the red stallion, that was more than enough to force himself to stand back up. After tossing the broken bit of unicorn horn, Lucci watched in amazement as 'Straw Hat' Luffy stood back up against him. Not only this but to also use his doping technique again. Even more so, he could feel the intense rage coming from the pony; like nothing her had ever felt before when fighting him. Luffy stood up as he prepared one last attack; a move filled with his rage, determination, and willpower. Near his own limit, Lucci watched almost helplessly as the small pony reeled both his front hooves back.

"Gum-Gum…"

"Iron Body!" Lucci desperately placed up one last effort to outdo his opponent. With his body hard as iron, maybe even stronger, he believed he would withstand the attack.

"…Jet…"

But, as Luffy attacked with blinding speed, Lucci felt the first punch.

Then, the second instantly after.

Two punches at once…

Six punches…

20 punches…

He soon lost count entirely. His defense had failed.

"**Gatling!**"

Too fast to see, stronger with each blow, unbelievably relentless; Luffy poured all his power into this last attack. Each punch like a sonic boom. He began screaming as he forces his exhausted body to continue its barrage upon Lucci. Each hit was important as his predecessor; there would be no going easy for this opponent. He wasn't even sure what he was hitting half the time, but he would never let up against this opponent.

Soon though, Luffy stopped. His attack had pounded Lucci like meat even pushing him back into the wall behind him. The wall broke and cracked until it finally crumbled down with Lucci. Immediately, Luffy fell flatly onto the floor. His Second Gear technique's effect wearing off as well. On the Bridge of Hesitation, all the fighters stopped and looked over at the bridge. The end of Luffy and Lucci's fight had attracted everyone's attention. Even those on their ships were paused to see the outcome. It was clear; as Hattori – Lucci's pigeon – returned to perch on his unmoving owner, who the winner was.

"Let's Go Back Together Robin! Everyone!" Shouting with the last of his energy, Luffy had proven his victory over his daunting opponent.

Robin and everyone heard this clearly. Instantly, they were all overjoyed to hear their captain and friend, and that he had won. Robin was even crying a little; feeling a sense of relief and overcoming joy.

Cipher Pol number 9 had been defeated.

* * *

"Luffy!" shouted Usopp in sheer amazement. "He won!"

The news spread fast among the Navy's ranks. From boat to boat and to all those on the bridge. Usopp himself had witnessed all that happened, and shouted out their victory with pride. Even surprisingly, cheers from the dead to the Straw Hats came through. For you see, our invading forces who had been blast at the front gates had not perished. They had all survived the blast and, thanks to Paulie's quick thinking and rope skills, the whole group – sleipnirs included – were safely hanging off the edge of the island. They all, from the Franky Family gang to the sleipnirs, voiced their joy for the pirates. This was relieving for our group of pirate heroes. Franky was especially happy to hear his men were safe. It invigorated him to fight even harder against the navy soldiers. Now, all they had to do was escape; except, there was a problem.

"Come on, Luffy!" shouted Usopp hurriedly. "Grab Twilight and stretch on over!"

"I…" Luffy spoke, but laid on his stomach unmoving. He looked entirely frustrated. "I…can't move…"

This news shocked the group. Truly, Luffy's last move had drained him over everything; he was over-exhausted. Even if Robin could move the pony herself, there wouldn't be enough time to catch him. Worst, Twilight was over there as well and completely unconscious due to the pain, and no one else could teleport. Soon, things were becoming more troublesome as the warships attacked their escape ship. With Rarity and the civilians still on it.

"No! Rarity!" shouted Applejack in despair.

Luckily though, someone was watching out for those on the ship. Galloping up the stairs with all those mentioned before on his back, Sanji reappeared and hurriedly. "Don't worry! I got them!"

Rarity was of course taken in by the rescue. With a giddy squeal, she hugged Sanji's neck tightly. She proclaimed, "My shining knight in dapper clothing."

This obviously struck a chord with Sanji. "Haha~! Of course, my dazzling princess~!"

"Sanji!" Spike spoke up. "Where have you been man?"

After setting the group down, Sanji explained rather vaguely, "I had to take care of some business."

"And you had to take care of it now!?" shouted Spike in outrage.

Unfortunately, they didn't have time for this kind of small talk. The Black Navy did not stop at just the escort ship. They soon attacked the bridge on both ends. Everyone quickly ran away from the bombardment until they stopped on the last support building of the bridge. The Straw Hats and their allies were completely trapped this last support. The only think keeping the warships from finishing them off was that their own men were still attempting to capture-slash-recapture them. But still, the issue with Luffy and Twilight was present; and now, they were even farther away from them to help. The navy would soon be taking action on them soon. Despite everyone's, even from the group on the island, pleases, it was impossible for Luffy to move or for Twilight to wake. The Navy will completely exterminate them with a barrage of cannon fire. It would seem that this was the end for them.

"Huh?" Except, Usopp heard something. Looking around, he wondered who was speaking. "Who is that?"

"What?" Franky asked slightly annoyed. "That's my gang, you know that."

"No, that's not it." Usopp said surely. "This is a voice I've been hearing a while now."

And he wasn't the only one. Each of the Straw Hats was now noticing a voice. They were not the only ones either; the Mane Six – er, Five until Twilight wakes up – and Spike could hear this voice as well. This of course included Luffy. They were all confused by what the voice was saying to them. It was same message to all of them. Only Usopp though could verify what it was saying as he was left alone by the Navy. The message that it told everyone was to "look down". So, the unicorn did, and what he saw astonished him.

Thus, he shouted out to all his friends, "Everyone! Jump into the sea!"

"What?!" shouted the Straw Hats and allies.

"Robin!" Usopp shouted next immediately. "Can you push Luffy and Twilight into the sea?"

Though confused, she trusted her friend's judgement and nodded. "Leave it to me."

"Nami! Rainbow Dash!" Again, Usopp shouted out to his friend. "Can you guys carry either of them?"

"Easily." Rainbow Dash said confidently, then punched one of the navy soldiers.

Nami nodded with the same determination. "You can count on me!"

Nearby, Zoro shouted out to the unicorn, "What the hell are you planning?!"

Frantic, Usopp grabbed the swordspony. Despite how dangerous this situation and foolhardy his plan, the stallion was shedding tears. Tears of joy and relief. And he told his friend, "There's still one more shipmate!"

"He's right!" Chopper soon shouted as he flew with Fluttershy. They hovering over the edge to see what Usopp had saw. And they did see, it made Chopper cry out in joy too.

"Come on, everyone!" Fluttershy called out joyfully. "To the sea!"

"Into the sea!" Every Straw Hat called out in joy.

Not even Franky and the civilians understood what these pirates were going on about. Even if they had their doubts, it would seem that jumping into the ocean was a far better escape then waiting for the Navy to blow them up with their cannons. So, everyone made a run for it. As she did so, Robin used her Hana-Hana powers to roll both Luffy and Twilight off their building, and just in time as well. The both fell off as the warships began bombing the building. Soon to follow, all the pirates and their allies jumped off the bridge towards the same direction as Luffy and Twilight. All the navy soldiers were awestruck at the recklessness of the pirates. None of them understood why they would do something so foolhardy. To die in the sea instead of being captured.

But they – the Straw Hats – knew though. They knew there was someone there to help them. And her voice called out to them, _"Everyone, let's go back, to the high seas of adventure!"_

"Merry!" called out Luffy, overjoyed to see the sailing the vessel.

That sailing vessel, the Going Merry, was waiting for her crew just down below them. Her magnificent presence like a godsend to our heroes. Though still battered and falling apart, the little ship would always be there for her beloved crew. And they would sail again and escape. Like always.

"_I came for you!"_

As they said they would, Nami and Rainbow Dash caught Luffy and Twilight respectively as they fell. They both then flew the two over to the Merry while the rest of the group fell into the ocean. Fluttershy of course did not, and with Chopper and Funkfreed – now a sword for convenience of travel – they landed safely on the deck as well. Thanks to Kokoro, Robin was safely thrown aboard as well. Soon, everyone climbed aboard the Merry, all relieved to have their escape ship.

"Hey, Robin! Thanks-" Luffy tried to give his gratitude to his archaeologist, but he was stopped. One of Robin's legs appeared and covered his mouth.

Robin did not want to hear any thanks from her savior. She only smiled at the red pony, showing her appreciation for all he has done for her. She then looked over at Twilight, who was still unconscious. She felt the same amount of admiration if not more knowing all the she had sacrificed for her. Of course, this was the same for all her crewmates and friends. She soon stood up and looked around all of them. "Everyone…" She spoke gaining their attention.

"Thank you."

The crew and others smiled happily. As if voicing the opinions of the crew, Luffy stated cheerfully, "Don't worry about it."

Though some were still behaving a bit grumpily. "Save the pointless banter for after we escape." Zoro stated meticulously.

"Boo!" The immediate reply from the group a series of boos, most coming from the immature or emotion group. That being most everyone accept Robin; who chuckled at the display.

Of course, Zoro did have a point; the group had to escape and now. Strangely though, as it was brought up, there was no one else aboard the caravel-class boat. At least, before them. Not a trace of anyone else who may have sailed their precious ship in the first place. It was a mystery, but one they would have to worry about later. For now, they had to escape.

"What are you fools doing? Fire at them!"

On the orders of Spandam, who lied to make said order from Admiral Aokiji, the Black Navy forces immediately attempted to fire upon the small vessel, but all their shots missed. Not because there aim was off, but because the Gates of Justice was closing causing strong and rough currents to reform within this area.

"What's happening?" asked Applejack astonished. "What's with these rough waters suddenly appearing?"

"Ah." Sanji spoke up casually. "That was my idea."

"Huh?!" replied much of the group.

Sanji, thinking ahead, had disappeared earlier in an attempt to look for a way to secure their escape. He luckily was able to find the gates' control room and pulled the lever to close the gate. Thus, his foresight allowed for the perfect advantage for his group. These huge battleships were as maneuverable as a Minotaur in a small china shop. With Nami's superb navigating skills, she was able to easily chart the perfect course for their escape using the newly formed currents as their guides. The others, mostly the original Straw Hat, defended the Going Merry in any way possible as they traveled between the large ships.

Witnessing the incompetence of this the strongest military action, Spandam grew increasingly frustrated. "Why can't we take one single mare from some measly pirates?!"

Then, as karma would have it, several feminine legs appeared on Spandam. Immediately, the freaked out soldiers stepped away from the stallion in fear. All done by Nico Robin, the mare had a perfect line of sight to see the miserable pony as she escaped with her friends. Still, she had yet to finish off her revenge on the pony for causing them all so much strife. "Clutch." With her words, her limbs obeyed and bent the unicorn backwards until he broke. Finally, Spandam was knocked out for good. And with task done, Robin soon returned to caring for her student.

"Alright, Franky!" shouted Nami affirmatively. "Do it!"

"Ye-ow! You got it!" The Minotaur said readily. He soon moved to the rear of the Merry and prepared his signature and powerful blast. Once his forelimbs had expanded with the maximum amount of air, he prepared to fire. "This'll be hard on the ship, but…"

"Hang on everyone!" Nami warned to her crew as she prepared as well.

"Coup de Vent!" The powerful air blast, once fired, launched the Going Merry into the air. To all those watching from aboard the warships, it was a feat deemed unreal. A ship was flying through the air was impossible; and yet, they were all seeing it for the first time.

"That's nothing!" shouted Usopp as he ready to fire for his huge slingshot. "I'll have you all know that the Merry Go has flown 30 thousand feet!"

"Special Attack! Super Smoke Star!" Usopp launched his projectile out.

Immediately, a large trail of smoke zipped around threw the sky. It covered their escape and prevented accurate fire from the battleships, even more so along with the strong current thrashing them about. These nine battleships were completely helpless to do anything in stopping the pirates. This was a complete and utter embarrassment for the Black Navy. Meanwhile, the Going Merry landed safely out of the armada of battleships. As the Buster Call ships were currently in distress, for a number of reasons, they could hardly act to stop them. Unfortunately though, there was one mistake the pirate group had made.

"Wait," Robin said as she looked back towards the Buster Call ships, "there's only nine."

"Huh?" asked Spike confused. "What does that mean?"

Grimly, Robin stated, "Along with one that had been destroyed by their own hooves, there were eleven battleships in total when they arrived."

"What?" the whole crew said dumbly.

As if on cue, there came cannon fire suddenly. It fortunately missed the Going Merry, but it did attract everyone's attention. Just as Robin had said, there was one more battleship to worry about. Having avoided the mess that the entire Buster Call ships were now in, the Honnōji Academy sailed at the Going Merry. The pirate group looked up at the huge ship worriedly as they saw faceless and young soldiers lined up obediently along the side of the ship. Above them, standing on the front cannons, were four individual creatures – Gamagori, Inumuta, Jakuzure, and Sanageyama – stand two to a side. All looking intimidating. Finally, at the head and stood above all on her own platform, was their leader Satsuki; looking the most intimidating of all.

"We're not allowed to interfere with the Buster Call…" Satsuki spoke softly, though loud enough to be heard the pony she was addressing to. "But we can apprehend criminals if they escape from the authorities."

As he relaxed in his chair, Kuzan responded coolly. "You are entitled to…"

Nodding, Satsuki returned her attention to the small band of pirates. Immediately, a bright light began shining behind her, as if magnifying her presence in a justly matter. It shined so brightly it blinded all not facing away from it; like our heroes. Then, Satsuki shouted out imperiously, "'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy…!"

Blinded, Usopp tried blocking the light with little luck. "Holy crap!" He shouted in astonishment.

"What is with that light?!" shouted Spike, trying to block the light as well.

"Guys~," Luffy whined helplessly. As he could not move, he could not block the light.

Trying to peer up, Nami could only just barely see the ship. "Who are these guys?"

"Under the authority of the Navy by Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. I, Satsuki Kiryūin, student council president of Honnouji Academy as part of the Young Justice program, hereby place you and your group under arrest!"

**SATSUKI KIRYUIN **

_TO BE CONTINED…_


End file.
